Fallout: Shades of Steel
by ChrisJM89
Summary: 2294AD, 217ND. The infantile Capitol Republic is bringing the remaining D.C Settlements into the new City State but not without difficulty. War is on the horizon and War, War never changes. Male L/W & Sarah Lyons Pairing. R/R please!
1. Capital with a Capitol C

Authors notes.

_Please review! :-) _

_It is the lifeblood of a fan-fic writer. _

_FYI this story will be long. Very._

**Chapter One**

**Capital with a Capitol C**

_"How wonderful it is that nobody need wait a single moment before starting to improve the world."_

_- __**Anne Frank**_

**_Anno Domini 2294. Novus Diluculo 217. _****_Prologue_**

After the Lone Wanderers journey through the wastes in the 2277 and 2278, the Capital Wasteland has become a beacon. One of tangible hope and promise upon the eastern shores of the United States.

One of the only places with vast amounts of pure radiation free water and fertile plant life, the mass immigration coming from every direction has brought great political clout to the newly formed Capitol Republic.

The newly fledged political entity began with the successful start of 'project purity', the brain child of James Lancaster, the father of the Lone Wanderer, Chris Lancaster.

With the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel and Rivet City Security working in unison to give free '_aqua pura' _to everyone in the wastes and the ruins of Washington D.C. The need for survival of the fittest, strongest and deadliest lessened somewhat, leading to mutual co-operation which began to flourish after the crushing defeat of the Post-war American Government, the infamous Enclave.

Civilisation had finally arrived in the Capital Wastes.

'_The Lone Wanderer'. _A fabled stuff of Wasteland legend and the bane of the worst humanity had to offer was at the forefront of this revival. Chris Lancaster had two children James Alexander and Maria Katherine. The twins of Lancaster where the heirs to his Legacy as well as the now bed-ridden Elder Lyons and his revitalised Brotherhood of Steel.

Lancaster was inaugurated as Steel Chairman of the Capitol Republic following his help in setting up the new state. A political post made to accommodate the East Coast Brotherhood into the fledgling states executive.

It gave this newborn government popular wasteland support and appeal as their savior was a part of it.

In 2284, Rivet City with the support of Elder Lyons of the Brotherhood of Steel and with the negotiating skills of Sentinel Chris Lancaster and his wife Sentinel Sarah Lancaster _nee_ Lyons offered all the major of the major settlements of D.C.a joint defense and trade treaty which each town readily agreed too.

The agreement, officially coined as the '_District of Columbia, Maryland and Virginia trade accord' _eventually became the precursor for membership into the newly dubbed Capitol Republic; young, old and re-settled communities across the Capital Wasteland quickly joined over the coming years.

The United States Capital had taken its first steps on the road to recovery and like an infant; its first steps would be plagued with difficulty...

and war…

...for war, war never changes...

* * *

><p><strong>Galaxy News Radio Broadcast: The Capitol Republic: The Capital Wasteland<strong>

_"Hellloooo Wastelander's this is __I, __Three Dog once again giving you the truth whether you like it or not! _

_You know folks I've been around a long time, seen and heard shit you wouldn't believe and now after nearly twenty years on the radio I'm finally going to have a short break from the 'good fight' nearly everyone's fighting it now, HELL YEAAAH! _

_We've made it children of the waste, this capital Wasteland is alive and breathing again! __Phew, __j__ust thought I'd get that off my chest. __No need to go all mushy on me._

_Don't worry though, as long as I still have breath you will hear the harsh and slightly less harsh truths of this new more verdant Wasteland. But a guys gotta sleep and rest, you dig? You'll be hearing a few new voices on Galaxy now but of course Three Dog will still be at the top… barking down to all of you… the news._

_Now Remember kiddies, just because those new green trees are out there lapping up all this Wasteland sunshine doesn't mean its going to scare the raiders or slavers off. Reports are coming through that some of the western raider tribes having been using some of the plants and shit for… get this, camouflage ha! What will they come up with next? A grass skirt or even a god forbid a… tree suit? Ha ha ha!_

_In other news, Fort Independence is now deserted, it looks like those black and red Outcasts have just up an__d__ left. Sightings indicate that a large group of Obsidian and Scarlet 'demons' were moving west towards D.C, others say moving west and south-ish, seriously I can't make this shit up! _

_Either way though, it looks like these boys and girls have left their humble abode to find some new things to play with, in whichever directions they've gone. Now don't be getting idea's folks, that place is bound to be bobby trapped to hell, sooooo whatever thoughts you may have just had… forget about it and think of something else, like Loving someone Tender by our very old but still King, Mister Elvis Presley._

_Now this is Three Dog as always and you've listening to Galaxy News radio, the Capitals number one radio station. Holla and enjoy the music_!"

* * *

><p><em>"If its big, green and looks like its going to kill you, do the right thing and kill it first, ok<em>_ay__?"_

_- __**Sentinel Sarah Lancaster**_

**Saturday 4th** **July 2294. **_**13.18 EST**_**: The citadel. Elder Lyons quarters.**

"How are my grandchildren Sarah? How long has it been? Two months since I last saw them? Maria takes after you, you know, headstrong and stubborn." Owyn Lyons, Sarah's father laughed heartily at his own statement. However it soon turned into a further coughing fit.

Sarah grimaced at the sight of him in such a state.

"Father… are you okay? Have some more water please."

The East Coast Brotherhood of Steel Elder looked meekly at the glass, he had been reduced to laying in bed most days. The fatigue of old age and wasteland exposure finally succumbing him to this bedroom bunker view. Her father composed himself, took the lukewarm glass of liquid and drank a mouthful of it

"Water wont fix this my darling or medicine, you already know that. Now... now, tell me of any recent developments Sentinel." He had taken his thought processes from his family back to the Brotherhood.

Sarah knew that it meant. He was ready to sleep after she had given her report of yesterdays activities, it had become routine now for him to pass from one topic of conversation to another in an instance. She sighed and began her daily report.

"Elder, we have six new initiates being trained. They have all completed their initial fitness programme and are now on to live fire training as we speak. Some of our brothers are upset upon taking teenage recruits. They are the first from Vault 101 after the agreement with their _charming_ Overseer. At least that has allayed some of their fears of wasteland _'rabble' _joining, The fact Chri... Sentinel Lancaster was from Vault 101 has kept their prejudice leashed they are in the minority, thankfully Elder."

Her father just nodded.

"Knight Maxson has also returned from the field with Junior Knight Vargas, Ramos and Paladin Hoss. Hoss has reported increased activity near Paradise fall's as well as Fort Bannister, it appears they have been re-garrisoned by an as of yet unknown force. He also informs me that Knight Maxson is turning out to be a terrific and focused member of his scouting team and indicates also that he should soon be promoted to Paladin for some of his recent efforts."

"Slavers and Talon no doubt. No matter how many are killed, more returned… and Arthur I knew he'd become a great brother… the line will continue…" Owyn mused, as if to himself.

"Carry on Sentinel." He stated once again, the formality of this last part of her daily ritual always slightly wounded her. It felt cold, yet she knew it was protocol and her fathers way of distancing himself from the feeble condition he was now in.

"Scouts have also noted increased sighting of the trait... erm… the Outcast's in the D.C. ruins; both near to Arlingtown and Eisendria. As per your orders we have declined battle every time we have come across them."

Her father always refused to call them traitors, even if Sarah believed they were.

But by his order they were still to be treated with decency. Which meant in Sarah's case, she wouldn't fire a couple of five millimetre rounds into their traitorous Jet Black and Rust Red Powered helmets.

Still they had been her brothers and sisters. Adam did not wish for the death of Kain after the betrayal and death of Abel after all.

"Ah, I am glad of that, I do not wish for our brothers blood to be split. Soon, very soon they will realise I made the right decision… for the Brotherhood and for the people here. Even if they do not accept it and continue to shun us."

"Of Course Elder, Steel Preserve us and make it true." Sarah said with conviction.

Even if she disagreed with her fathers Outcast policy, the Sentinel believed that he would be proven right or at least hoped she was.

"There is nothing else of note, therefore I shall take my leave now Elder." She then cautiously walked to the door, looking back periodically at her father. Sarah heard her fathers faint voice behind her in between another coughing fit.

"Sarah, I… you're a fine women and.. I.. know that…I..I.. love you."

_H__e__'d__ had never said those words in such a long time..._

Looking back again briefly Sarah silently mouthed the words back to him. Tear's started to trail down from her eyes, streaming down her cheeks and then on to the concrete floor below.

She finally left her father's room after seeing him relax into yet another uneasy sleep. Standing in the doorway she repeated what she had faintly uttered before, yet louder and with affectionate sincerity.

"I love you father".

The Sentinel now donned on her Helmet which she had earlier placed on an outside desk-table and left the room. Closing the door lightly behind her as not to disturb his ever-increasing time of rest.

Her father never heard what she had just uttered and he never would again, it would be last time Sarah Lancaster would see Elder Owyn Lyons, the _Ember of Hope _for the Capital Wastelands and her devoted father alive again.

* * *

><p>"<em>It is said that patience is a virtue, that is true… but so is putting a 50. Calibre round into a super mutant master's head from a mile away, I call that virtuous right there."<em>

_- __**Sentinel and Steel Chairman Christopher Lancaster**_

**_Saturday 4th July 2294 _****_13.20 EST. _****_Libertyville: the Old Lincoln Memorial. Capitol Congress. _**

Meeting after meeting. It was utterly tedious.

_Do people always have to arrange them just to arrange another?_ Chris cynically thought.

Trade negotiations this particular assembly was called for but all he ever heard was constant bickering between Capital Republic (CR) Representatives and then deceitful smiles whenever representatives from other none Republican communities came to make a petition or deal.

He wanted to be back at the Citadel with his wife Sarah and he wanted to see his children in Vault 101 or '_Vault town_' as Wasters were now want to call it. A terribly bland name for his old childhood home but it served its purpose.

_It fits, I suppose. __Dull greys and stark whites don't make for entertaining monikers._

"…Chairman Lancaster do you have anything to add?"

_Damn!_ What had they just been talking about? He'd been day dreaming again.

_Right…okay._

Trade negotiations. Annesplace a community slightly north-east of the Capital Wastes, or rather the Capitol Republic, had sent an envoy of sorts to broker a deal with the caravans of the Canterbury circuit, the caravans already went there but this was just making it _official_.

The community was to sign the '_District of Columbia, Maryland and Virginia trade accords.'_

Basically it was a piece of paper talking about water quota's, cap to water prices ratio's for transportation, Brahmin milk and meat procurement, fruit and vegetable seed exportation et cetera, however it was the primary agreement that had bound the settlements of old D.C together.

It was important, remarkably so, he just didn't wish to be here and listen to all this superfluous politicking. The accord required that security be sent to the Settlement for its defense which was why his approval was needed and why he had to attend this meeting.

"Representative Yale I… ermm have nothing to add, no." That was an inner cringe moment. Yale would remember that point scored. _Bastard. __Laugh it up._

"If that's the case then Chairman, I'm sure the Annenite Envoy would be most gracious, as well as the whole council, if you would just sign the accord for our two communities to work closer together."

Yale, a toady and a buffoon from Rivet city. He had the political ambitions of a certain Representative Bannon who was also sat at the table of Congress. Yale possessed none of Bannon's acumen or indeed intellect, his only redeeming quality was his rather refined attitudes for political protocol. The primary reason Yale held office was for the fact he and Bannon were dear friends of one another.

Chris could see how some, not all but some of the Council members desired and basked in the new-found authority they held. At least those that were craven idiots would be voted out soon enough. _T__he joys of a democracy eh?_

"Of course, I would be most honoured, give her majestic Anne, our warmest regards and I hope the rest of your stay in the Capital will be most pleasant."

After those honorifics, the paper was signed with an old pre-war pencil, just a small signature and another community had joined the CR in all but name.

_Finally! _

With that three-hour session over, the meeting would soon be finished. Lancaster was glad because the next council assembly he was required to attend was two weeks away, more than enough time to have some fun, see his family and also celebrate his birthday.

The Council speaker Hannibal Hamlin standing up was a sure sign of that the assembly was about to be dismissed. Lancaster waited patiently, seemingly in anticipation of stretching his legs and getting off his damned seat.

"…and on to our next topic; the reclamation of the Capitol Building, so this Republic can sit where it truly belongs."

Cheers and claps of approval echoed across the old memorial for one of the former United States previous presidents.

He noted some of the momentarily confused expressions of the other council members close to him, before they too began to applaud, this subject was news to them as well. It mattered not he thought, he would listen and analysis yet again but Chris realised that it would be a long, long day playing politician.

* * *

><p>"<em>Your loyalty was unquestioned, your genius unsurpassed but most of all your friendship meant everything to me, it gave me strength and fortitude when I needed it most, you are my brother and I will miss you dearly, as will we all."<em>

_- __**Elder Owyn Lyons: part of his Eulogy at the funeral Pyre of Head Scribe Reginald Rothchild, 2291 Anno Domini**_

**_Saturday 4th July 2294 _****_13.25 EST. _****_The Citadel: Courtyard and Bailey._**

Sentinel Sarah Lancaster marched across the courtyard of the Brotherhood of Steel's Citadel, the beating heart of the East Coast Organisation.

Looking inquisitively from side to side and observing the routine behaviour of some of her brothers and sisters. Sarah attempted to lose the memory of her fathers suffering from moments ago and shake off her sudden cascade of emotions and tears. She thanked the First Maxson that her Helmet would aid in hiding the latter at least.

Sarah finally noticed and overheard one of her Knight Captains.

"May God watch over you all because the way things are looking you won't be able to watch your own backs as well as well each others. Where did you all learn to shoot? Surely you must have had some weaponry in that Vault?"

This was Colvin, one of, if not the best sniper in the Brotherhood. He, however due to his advanced years decided to instruct new initiates in firearms training. From her viewpoint it looked like it wasn't going well at all.

Fortunately for his recruits, Colvin had taken notice of her presence behind and turned round to salute. But for a moment, the initiates could breathe easy.

"Praise be to Steel, Sentinel."

"And you Knight Captain. Enough of the formalities, how are the initiates doing? I can't say I've been dazzled and amazed by my first impressions but then again my husband didn't look like much when I first saw him." Both of them chuckled at that, Christopher would not have been amused.

"Their fitness is, I must admit, near excellent but they are sub-par at shooting from a distance, ah hell… to be blunt Sentinel they couldn't hit a Behemoth if it was 30 meters away, they'll all need Vertibird Angels to keep them from knocking on Saint Peters Pearly Gates in longer than a day."

Colvin quickly turned. Giving some _advice_ to his new recruits.

"Initiates, next time! Aim for the target your shooting at, it's easier that way."

_These new recruits __are__ a sorry bunch__,_ Sarah Lyon noted.

With the relative _peace_ in the D.C. Area, the art of shooting seemed to have declined somewhat or it may have just been that the majority of these particular recruits happened to be Vaultie's. There was only one Vault kid that had an aptitude for long-range shooting; and that was her husband.

In fact he had an aptitude for pretty much everything. He was _almost perfect. _Almost, he wasn't a very good cook, he was damn right awful actually.

_By Steel, at least they'll would be able to use mini-guns, just pull the trigger and eventually whatever happened to be in front of them would be shot to pieces. _It was a hollow thought, Mini-Guns didn't grow on trees after all.

Colvin was getting annoyed the longer their target practice continued, that much was obvious to her. Bullets were being wasted and the one thing the Knight Captain never did was waste a bullet. Sarah intervened quickly to defuse the otherwise calm man's, clear and palpable frustration.

"INITIATES. ATTENTION!" All six promptly turned.

Completely forgetting their past exercise._ At least they obey well enough._

"I am your Sentinel, this is your task. Those targets over there! I want the next ten shots from all of you to be hitting the center mass… or you'll be doing laps around the courtyard until sunset, understood?"

The look of horror and abject terror on their faces was clear, after a brief few seconds of bewilderment they all saluted and returned to their new, near unattainable training exercise.

Sarah inwardly grinned. Knowing their accuracy; this was going to be an improbable task, at least they'd get a tan under the Wasteland sun.

It was only half one in the afternoon and the middle of summer. After seeing her father still sick and bedridden that little thought brightened her already cloudy day somewhat.

Colvin laughed heartily. Sarah could have almost read her old comrades thoughts.

_That__'ll__ show them for squandering the Brotherhood's practice shells._

* * *

><p>"<em>My Mummy and daddy have killed lots and lots of people for being mean and nasty and really evil, if you think they'll let you take MY sweet roll… your dead wrong and Malcolm wont let you! Malcollmmmm!" <em>

_- _**_Maria Katherine Lancaster at age seven, Vault 101 Kitchen Alpha_**

**_Saturday 4th July 2294 _****_14.48 EST. _****_Vault 101: Vault Main Entrance. Known to many wastelanders as Vault Town._**

"Maria! Maria Katherine Lancaster! Don't you dare be leaving the Vault without a proper escort, you can only go out if you're with me or your parents! Your Pa and Ma said you aren't supposed to go out now, not after the first time! There's a reason why you and your brother are here ma'am and that ain't just because your Pa wants you to have the same education as him and everyone else from one ooh one. There's bad people out their ma'am, bad people that would do harm to you just to hurt your Ma and Pa. I'd be torn to piece if anything, anythin' at all where to happen to you and your brother little miss, an' well I'm sure your mom would tear me to pieces as well".

Her minder anxiously gulped after the last part.

_Again? _

Maria signed, she was treated like a prisoner just because her parents were famous and leaders of the Republic in everything but name.

W_hy?_

Because apparently nasty evil people would take her and James away and do mean, bad things to them.

Malcolm, her babysitter bodyguard was equally scolding and guilty tripping her again into staying in the vault where she was _'safe' _and not venturing out into Megaton or the wastes. Maria frowned.

_Mally always does this!_ She supposed though it was because he cared.

"Sorry! But Mally it's just soooo boring in here, its just Vault subject classes, then wasteland survival lessons… what's the point in those if we... we can't go there? Its rubbish and stupid! We're told this so we can _s___u___rvive _out there so why keep us in here?"

Maria was only nine years old but had the intelligence of someone far beyond her years, she was making a convincing argument as well. At least for child, a child that Malcolm Raymond kept underestimating time and time again, he grudgingly admitted. He knew what the wasteland had to offer though, it wasn't a place for children and especially not young girls.

He had been a slave that Maria's father had rescued sometime ago, way before she and her brother were born but before that he had been a Regulator. The self-appointed Justicar's of the wastelands; Judge, Juries and executioners.

Her Vault class teachers had told her that much. He had been captured, the old Regulator hadn't told her how, where or why. She eventually got used to not knowing, as Malcolm had gotten used to her continuously asking.

As soon as his freedom had been re-earned in the blood, sweat and gore of the once 'great' slaver hub _The Centre,_ (once known as Centreville) way to the west of 101 he had at that point sworn his loyalty and eternal friendship to her father and in extension his children when they were born.

He had on numerous occasions protected the young children from the wasteland's perils and had been made an honorary member of her mothers old Pride unit, which included pre-war T-45d Power Armour and the training to wear it. On its right pauldron lay the Pride's emblem; recently a 101 had also been painted on both the chest plate and back plate of his now favorite working attire. It also symbolized his new residency.

Malcolm's expertise with small arms was excellent; combined with nigh impenetrable defences for the average raider gang, it made him a brilliant bodyguard, however not a very adept babysitter.

After all he had to sleep sometime and that's when little miss Lancaster would make her short attempted excursions to the bustling combined settlements of Megaton-upon-Springvale, or just 'Megaton' for short.

She'd already succeed twice, the first being the most _'traumatic' _for Maria and him, the second not so much… there wasn't going to be a third time, not on his watch!

"Now, now I hear ya loud and clear young lady but still, the wasteland ain't a safe place for nine-year olds." She promptly pouted and walked towards the Vault atrium. Maria had been caught again, she'd have to be sneakier next time.

He sighed, at least her brother wasn't like this. In either case, harsh words were going to be said to which ever Vault-sec guard failed to stop a nine-year old child from nearly… yet again escaping the Vault.

The wearied regulator chuckled to himself.

"At least we know which side of the family she takes after." He said to no one in particular. Now he would go and knock some heads together, metaphorically speaking of course.

* * *

><p>"<em>Regulate, Pacify and Liberate, three of our five rules. The fourth, if you're a jackass and treat everyone like Brahmin shit your trigger finger comes off you. The fifth rule… don't get shot, dusters aren't bullet-proof, neither are those hats and brain stains are hard things to get out of Brahmin Leather. <em>

_- __**Pacificator Lucas Simms former sheriff and ex-mayor of Megaton after his return from retirement and back to Regulating.**_

**_Saturday 4th July 2294 _****_16.13 EST. _****_The Capital Wasteland: Near New Grayditch._**

It had taken just under an hour to get to the eastern entrance of Grayditch unlike what his Vertibird Pilot Philip Artemas had predicted fifty or so minutes ago.

_"Sir, with all due respect…why would you walk when you can fly? I'll never understand you. It'll take you hours on foot, I swear but if you insist, I'll be in radio contact with you Sentinel"._

_Artemas was one for lazily traveling from place to place while he just wasn't; fast travel wasn't his thing besides… he didn't really like being in the air; he told that to no one. He had bad memories of past air __voyages._

_"I do insist Knight Artemas and thanks. I'll call if I need assistance or __if__ I'm feeling lonely out in the wastes and want a friendly chat, you know my channel."_

_Artemas just huffed, saluted and got on the Vertibird he named 'Angela'. __After__ finally s__sitting__ in the cockpit, __he gave the Sentinel __one of his usual conservation ending remarks._

_"Sure do Sir. __T__wo, __O__ne, __S__ix… and remember Sir, your Archangel Angela will be there when you need it, she may not be the prettiest but she'll lay holier than thou wrath and fury on our enemies, may god forgive them all."_

It was only two miles or so away; besides he wanted some fresh air after being _let out _of that council session. It was only four in the afternoon judging by the wasteland sun. Looking down at his left forearm the dimly light Pipboy 3000 on it made his estimate a pretty accurate one '_16.13 Eastern Standard Time._'

The assembly went just as he assumed it would, an hour of grandiose designs and plans for the New 'Capitol' followed by disagreement on the cost, security and maintenance of the building. He cared not, sitting down '_discussing' _was all well and good, their discussing did very little though and action was what he did best.

Intelligence from both Rivet naval watch and Brotherhood scouts had indicated that raiders or what looked like raiders had been sighted near Big Town and former Langley near to the shores of the Potomac.

Apparently it was a large gang of around fifty or so, he would scout it out and either make contact with them if they weren't raiders or bring in reinforcements, asking them once _politely_ to surrender if they were raiders.

Not like that would work however, they would needlessly and stupidly fire upon him and his brothers, thus dying pointless deaths. This was usually the case. He would also be able to visit his little darling children along the way; Vault 101 was approximately in the same direction, north-west of where he was now. It had been a few days since he last saw them and he couldn't wait to see either of them again.

_But now to the present, __don't let your mind wander, like in that council session__. _He needed to stay focused.

Lancaster was closing in on the gates of the community now. As were a pair of the towns Militia. One male, one female. The welcoming committee.

Both were attired in rather weathered looking leather armour, over that they bore dust Grey cloaks. Upon their brows sat dark brown Yao Guai fur rimmed _cowboy_ hats. They were all the rage this year, apparently. The pair were also shouldering antique yet newly polished hunting rifles.

"What business do ya bring to New Grayditch? Hope it's gonna be the friendly kind, we don't want no trouble but if you makes it and starts it... well, we'll end it."

The spiel came from the male, as he leveled his rifle at Lancaster. Nervy words, twitchy fingers. It was usually the case. A bad combination, in all honesty.

Before he could respond however, the female lambasted the male sentry with gusto. Perhaps it was the attire, or perhaps it was due to the fact he'd just revealed his stubble ridden face from under his russet hood.

"Redge, you are an idiot! Put your gun down! This… this.. it's the Lone Wanderer…" she momentarily stopped as if to recall something or some-things, she then began her speech anew.

_"The Diffuser _of Megaton_, The scourge _of Paradise Falls, _Saviour_ of The Centre, _Cleanser_ of the Pitt, _Purifier_ of the Potomac, _Sentinel_ of the Capitol, _Justicar_ of the East, The _Baltimauler, Crusader_ of the wastes, _Legend_ of…"

He interrupted her this time, knowing full well, that she could potentially have gone on until God knows how long. The sentry was no doubt another ardent fanatic of Galaxy News Radio, those epithets had Three Dogs creative handy work all over them.

"Yes I am the '_Lone Wanderer' _miss but… please call me Chris, its shorter and well, a lot easier to say than that long list you just brilliantly recited from memory." He said with a gentle smile and touch of flattery.

"I have come to rest, eat and see your Steel Warden, is she hear now?"

Ah, Steel Wardens. One of his creations, with his father-in-laws blessing.

They were another rank designed to merge the East Coast Brotherhood into the Capital Republic, like his own political rank really. Each community had one or more Warden, they were guardians of their designated settlement and were also generally Wasteland born but also young when they were selected into the Brotherhood of steel.

All Warden's had the rank of Knight or above in the brotherhood; appointed in juncture with them were also the Regulator Justicar attachments which each CR settlement now had; upon approval of the regional Pacificator and Regulator Mistress Sonora Cruz, they were to liaise with these Peacemakers about potential trouble and _deal_ with it.

Steel Warden's would also relay information back to the Citadel about potential technology that could be found near their appointed locations as well as purchase the same from passing merchants. It was one of original missions of the Brotherhood.

He had seen and memorised the codex; it was still adhered to just not as fervently, Sarah had informed him this was the reason of their Brotherhoods schism. Either way, this newly made arrangement was the begins of an infantile police force. He had learned about _the police_ in his childhood Vault education, apparently all cities, towns and village all over the world used to have them… before the bombs fell.

"Of course… er… Chris, she's in the Dot's Diner Outhouse along with one of those Pacificator's… we ain't ever seen one of them before, there supposed to really good Regulator ain't they? Redge says you get to be one of them after chopping off over a two hundred Ar's_ and Esse's _fingers but there ain't many Ar's and esse's around D.C nowadays, still though I'm sure there's…" he interrupted her again.

"Yes miss, they're extremely good Regulators. Some of the best; if a Pacificator is in your town, there won't be much trouble from either Slavers or Raiders. Anyway, thanks for the directions, I wont bother you any longer. Goodbye, both of you."

He swiftly walked after that and towards the directions he'd just been given. Leaving the two gate sentries to resume their assigned duty. He simply couldn't stop and chat to everyone. Especially hero worshipers. It wasn't that hard to be recognized when posters of his person had been put up in most towns around the Capital wasteland, however recently it was.

_Speak of the Deathclaw! _

He had in fact just seen one…

**"Do your part today! Let the Wanderer rest his feet for once" **

**Join the Capitol Republic security force.**

**Recruitment center's are situated in Megaton, Big Town, Rivet City, Canterbury Commons, Arlingtown, The Rest and Libertyville.**

**CR-sec works in unison with Rivet Naval Watch, C.W. Regulator Division and the Brotherhood of Steel.**

He grinned at the picture, it made him look far more handsome than he actually was. His old duster hat that he hadn't donned in years was on his head, it also seemed to be remarkably clean. Chris also noted that he had somehow grown a quite healthy and cleanly trimmed beard. He temporarily grieved for his old Vandyke, it had been shaven upon _orders _of his wife Sarah as it scratched and irritated her...sensitive areas...

"I'll leave it at that." he muttered to himself, he couldn't be thinking of her, especially now he had an assignment to do, even if it was a self-appointed one.

He continued on toward _Dot's _Dinner. Not much was remarkably _new_ here, except there were far more people, he had counted past fifty and gave up; derelict buildings were now being reused again and small tufts of olive coloured grass were slowly shooting up in some places.

Further down the cracked, pot hole ridden street he spotted the Outhouse. It was a prefab building, with the usual assortments of scrap metals welded and bolted together to make a surprisingly study structure. Next to the building and adjacent to the Walled entrance was a sentry tower, constructed of what it looked to be more scrap material, the base and lower section however had a purely Enclave design to it. He shuddered slightly at the contemplation of his and the Capital Wastelands former adversaries. At the top of this tower flew what looked to be a recently made flag.

The background was white, with two red stripes going across it horizontally one above and one below the center. Two conjoined open Steel grey wing's where behind these stripes stretching from the bottom centre to near top. At the Precise center of the flag between its steel wing's to both the right and left, as well as the red stripes both above and below, sat a white inverted triangle surrounded by a Dark Blue which stopped when it came into contact with the other elements of it and continued on the other side of the steel grey wings to create a broken line in the center of the flag, as if it were a river with two bridges astride it. Directly above this lonely shape and higher than the utmost red line sat a small lone red five-pointed star which had two crossed grey steel sword's overladen on it with each hilt at the left and right of the top most point; with the blades of the sword's overlapping in the stars middle and coming out between both left and right star points.

It was the Capitol Republic Flag.

Merged together to make it was the Pre-War American Capital's District flag, the Brotherhood Insignia and one of the old pre-war ancient civilisations symbols for water. He momentarily admired his handiwork, it was his design after all and was far enough away from the Old United States flag not to bring back memories of the Enclave and its dreaded President Eden who failed in his attempt at genocide all those years ago.

Upon reaching the Warden Outhouse, he overheard behind the makeshift doorway a rather young female and mature male trading words with one another, the first voice he perceived was that of the woman, it sounded youthful, yet very much determined.

"…Simms, I know the rules by now, so do you; its your rank and file I'm worried about!" He heard a pause, then the female spoke once more.

"…to be frank, I don't see how your two Regs can post fifteen fingers to this office in the past week… when there's been no reported sightings of any Baltimarauders, Slavers, Talon merc's, Raider's or god damn Fredberg rustler's for at least a month! Does that sound at all legitimate to you?"

The silence sounded as if this particular Pacificator agreed with the New Grayditch Steel Warden.

"I want… or rather I request that you place watch on these two __Justicars___." _Chris heard a new voice, it sounded old and wizened with a hint of irritation in it.

"Mag…" the male hesitated

"…Steel Warden Creel, I understand what you are suggesting, if there is support to this _theory_ of yours I will deal with my Regulators personally. I can assure you of that but there's not. Besides do you think I could order another of my Regs to spy on other Regulator's for you?" his voice was getting louder _and_ more irritable.

At this point Chris decided to knock on the aluminum plated door to disrupt the apparent tension. It did so, somewhat at least. It was shortly followed by the female voice again.

"State your business please, I'm in the middle of an important discussion".

_"Grey Steel shines beautifully in shade as well as in sunshine"_ he quoted "_…or as they say in Megaton… __don't shoot the bomb, jackass_."

The door was opened immediately by the wizened old male.

"Well, well, well if it ain't the main One Ooh One himself, can't say you aged well old man." A slight snigger came from his wasteland toiled lips.

The Sentinel quickly retorted.

"Look who's talking Lucas, you been sunbathing near the Potomac then running around naked in a Rad storm? Your looking hideous… as always." He uttered with an over the top wink and mischievous grin.

All he heard was more laughter coming from the gentleman in front of him.

"…Heh heh! Looks like you lost your manners after all this time too." Pacificator Luca Simms said, he promptly stuck out his gloved right hand to shake Lancaster's own.

It was heartily accepted. Both gentlemen however turned around when a women's voice cut short their little reunion.

_"May we forever stand vigilantly in sh__ade__ and in sunshine…"_

It was only when the Steel Warden spotted him, did her demeanor change. Gone, was her taciturn tone, it was instead replaced by surprise and anxiety.

"…Sentinel… this is quite unexpected. I was just updating our local Pacificator on some of his Regulators, is there… well… ermm anything… anything at all I can help you with?"

"Yes in fact, first though, drop the Sentinel, the name's Chris or Christopher if you prefer be a bit more formal, anyway… Steel Warden Creel? Little Maggie eh? All donned in T-45d." He answered jovially, as a grin sweep across his features. Lancaster chuckled to himself, he saw that her cheeks had turned a bright crimson.

"I need to have a look in your armory, I'll pay for the expense myself so New Grayditch can restock what I take."

Warden Creel seemed to regain her composure… or so he thought.

"Chris…wow you're…well old, no ermm… I meant your older, er damn I mean… you look different…I…you look… well, really…wow".

The Sentinel smiled at her sheer awkwardness, while, to his right Luca Simms mirth was down right obvious. He laughed and laughed, then after his merriment subsided, he finally found the opportunity to speak.

"Well, well, Maggie. It didn't take a lot to break that barrier of '_strict military protocol__' _down, you're standing in the presence of a living legend and you're just spouting random nonsense outta your mouth, I reckon I detect a crush, heh heh! My boy Harden won't be liking that heh heh! It's not a good idea to fancy one of the bosses either… especially when the one in charge of him is his wife…"

Chris shot a glaring look in his direction, it didn't stop him the once retired Regulator.

"...and his Pa in law. I mean yeah, the guys famous and… he's got piles of caps but come on. He looks like a Yao Guai's moulted on that jaw, decided to shit on that face of his, then for lasting measure thought practicing some vicious paw swings on those cheeks would be a good idea. Hey, at least it weren't one of them giant Polartic Guai's from way up north… then he'd be looking dreadful." Simms turned to him, looking extremely amused with himself.

"Hell, one of those Rad Storm will take that fluff off your face you know Lancaster, of course it would take the rest of your skin off too but you'd look a mighty damn fine better." It was Simms's turn to cheekily grin and wink at the now laughing Sentinel.

"Shut up, old man!" That was all he could muster in his laughter as Steel Warden Creel continued to drown in a sea of embarrassment.

* * *

><p><em>"You're clouded by empathy Owyn! We can not afford it. Knowledge is what we seek and what we've been ordered to bring back west, you heard the message! They need our help now and might I add, we are to follow the <em>_C__ode! I will not order my Knights to guard these wasteland savages, __or their __'communities'. __T__hese tribals shouldn't be our concern, look at what 'tribals' have done to us out west! Give them an ounce of learning and technology and they turn against us! I respectfully ask you to reconsider this policy of yours…otherwise I will take my own steps to rectify this and carry on with the mission we're __**'**__supposed' to be attempting to accomplish."_

_- __**Paladin Henry Casdin: Brotherhood of Steel and now Outcast, said in conservation with Elder Owyn Lyons. The day before the East Coast Schism. circa 2276: Anno Domini**_

**_Saturday 4th July 2294 _****_17.35 EST. _****_The Citadel. Eastern Battlements. _**

Sarah Lancaster had continued her inspection of both the courtyard and the outer perimeter of the citadel. Nothing was seen to be out of the ordinary, it was… boring and wearisome, in all honesty.

She was however, snapped out this finally by a newly promoted Knight running towards her at an alarming speed.

_Something not boring, I hope._

The Sentinel waited for him to catch his breath. He saluted in a lackluster fashion, she'd let him off for that; after all he'd just run the length of the citadel up to the rear rooftop battlements to find her, whilst in power armor.

"Report Knight…Grayson" she guessed, struggling to remember his last name.

"Grey… ma'am… but thank you for remembering"

_Close… not close enough. _Her mind berated itself. Yet the young Knight continued.

"Sentinel we have a… a few…ummm… guests at the main gate entrance, they have asked for Elder Lyons, however Knight Captain Bael informed them that you… were in command so well… they wish to _parley_ with you"

_Parley__? Who? That was an… intriguing use of word to employ._

"I will make my way there now Knight Grey… and thank you." she paused. "return to your duties".

Upon arriving at the citadel's main entrance she saw a multitude of figures surrounded by Knights and Paladins with all assortments of weaponry trained upon on them.

The group had surrendered their arms thankfully. Sentinel Lyon's knew exactly who they were. The closest figure in front took off their Jet black and crimson helmet. He was male, looked to be around sixty years old, with a bald head; what little hair he did have was ashen white as were the unshaven whiskers around his chin, jaws and neck. His Hazel eyes, which had once radiated anger and defiance, now shone mournfully at her.

"Casdin." she uttered, disbelieving.

"Miss Lyons... or should I say Mrs Lancaster?"

_The Outcasts._

* * *

><p>"<em>You hell as better not die on me Christopher Eric Lancaster or I'll never forgive you! By Steel wake up! I'm not being a single Parent and I'm not having my children have hundreds of uncles and aunties but no father!"<em>

**- Sentinel Sarah Lyons: Speaking to the Lone Wanderer in his second coma after the Assault on the Raven's Raider tribe of Baltimore: a few weeks before their eventual marriage. Circa 2285 Anno Domini**

**Saturday 4th July 2294** **_17.40 EST: _****The Capital Wasteland: Close to Route 41-83, ****the Megaton Way.**

Chris had been updated eventually on the New Grayditch Regulators, supposed Irregularity.

Upon hearing that these Justicars were also last seen near the relatively new fishing community of _Dove's Walk._ He volunteered himself to conduct Steel Warden Creel's investigation, after all by his Pipboy's Atlas it was the next settlement on the way to Megaton and in extension his children at 101 and then further on to the troublesome raider sightings near Big Town and Langley.

He had taken what equipment he need from the rather tiny Grayditch armory, leaving his Russet trench coat on over his new apparel, he left his _Steel Chairman _Sliver Grey suit and pants for Artemas to pick up… much to his pilot's annoyance. Well, at least the Vertibird ace had been given free rein to patrol near to Arlingtown and incinerate any hostile wastelands critters he saw, be it animal or human. That brought delight back to his Guardian angel's voice.

He had put on some dull Silvery Combat armour under his old duster, this particular set of defensive gear also had some painted area's of Olive green and tanned Bronze, to better fit into the more jaded Wasteland.

Chris had also picked up a former Enclave jury rigged headset that he connected with his personal radio, it came complete with earpiece, that was placed into his left ear. This was for two way communication with his pilot, the earpiece would help with keeping conversations from unwanted and unheeded ears.

The Sentinel had also taken the only Scoped Rifle in view, a newly modified and refitted Winchester, complete with an attached Silencer.

_Hmm, better than my first BB gun, at least._

That particular BB gun was now mounted on a wall in his and Sarah's quarters at the Citadel. Unless she'd taken it down...again. _It'll be the eighth time if you does._

His side-arm he'd kept and wore on a holster at his right side; however that was now annoyingly clanging on his armored thigh. It was a .44 Magnum revolver with _'Blackhawk' _etched into the polished Mahogany handle, he had been given it by an old friend. One who had now, unfortunately past from this Post-Apocalyptic world.

The Lone Wandering Sentinel continued his journey towards Dove's Walk. He had foolishly forgotten to eat at New Grayditch so when he arrived he could at least have… whatever they were fishing from the Potomac.

His stomach rumbled at the thought of food but his imagined favorite meal, Brahmin fillet with Obsidian Rad Pepper sauce, washed down with Punga fruit flavored water was broken when he heard six distinct gunshots coming from behind one of the ruined Wasteland structures in the distance.

He'd give two caps for a guess that those gunshots had come from New Grayditch's Regulators. 

* * *

><p>"<em>I am Alpha and Omega. The beginning... and the end."<em>

**- Revelation 21:6. The Bible.**

**Saturday 4th July 2294:****_17.48 EST: _****The citadel. Entrance.**

This was completely unexpected.

Why had there been no scouts to report such a number of figures moving towards the Citadel?

No warning's had been issued from the front battlements either. She reminded herself however that none-confrontation was her father's policy to these traitors.

Still… being told that just under twenty power armored individuals where coming to the central hub of the true Brotherhood only when they had arrived at the entrance was an immense security risk and an annoyance to the extreme. She calmed herself, first things first, cooler heads always prevailed her husband always said, she'd get to the bottom of her sentries blindness later.

Now for diplomacy… not a trait she was good at… but she'd give it a try.

"Sentinel Lancaster, my maiden name is Lyons. I can still roar. Remember that _Protector _Casidin." She became annoyed with herself immediately, her use of the word Protector had come out as a veiled insult and the rest of her sentence had been a threat too.

_So much for diplomacy._ She thought without cheer, hopefully Casidin wouldn't notice.

"I see you've been doing a lot of _Protecting_ yourself over the years. A true _Sentinel _for these… people**. **Now let us forget these formalities and our hidden invective language; I have asked for parley and as you are currently leading... _our _Brotherhood I am hoping you would accept."

"What is it you wish Henry?" Sarah questioned, she also noted his usage of the word _our_ even if it had been stated rather reluctantly.

Protector Henry Casidin moved closer. Weapons were pointed at his person immediately from more then one Knight standing near both leaders.

"Stand down Knights! Protector… I… apologize… what is it that you want?"

The former Paladin moved closer again, much more cautiously this time, her surrounding Brotherhood Knights had stood down, as had the rest surrounding their schismatic old comrades.

Casdin leaned towards the her right ear and uttered one word rather sorrowfully and in a hushed tone, one in which only she could hear.

_"Reunification__.__"_


	2. Our Dependence Day

_Authors notes._

_Review? You know you want too :)_

**Chapter Two**

**Our Dependence Day**

"_Mankind must put an end to war, or war will put an end to mankind." _

_**- John Fitzgerald Kennedy**_**.**

**Saturday 4th** **July 2294: **_**17.50 EST: **_**The citadel: Entrance.**

Shocked was not the word... dumbfounded? Stupefied? For a few brief seconds Sarah had nary a clue or thought that didn't begin and then end in utter surprise.

What had Former Paladin Casdin, upholder of the dogmatic, elitist and isolationist views of the Old West Coast Brotherhood and a traitor to her father and his benevolent ideals just asked for?

"…What?" Was all she could mutter in her astonishment.

"I said, _reunification_ of our brotherhood. Now please, can we take this somewhere more private. I'm sure your father would wish to hear this too, if you would allow it of course… Sentinel."

Casdin's revelation had some of those around her giving her puzzled looks or at least those without Power Armored Helmets on. They hadn't heard the what had just been whispered in her ear.

Color had drained from her otherwise tanned skin and the pleasant features of her face. After a few more moments, Sarah composed her amazement at of that had just been spoken, and quickly begin to give orders to the Brotherhood in earnest.

"Knights, I want these…Outca… our guests to be brought to Delta wing under armed escort, when there, they're to be stripped of their Power Armour and to be held until further notice. However if they wish for, food or water, you are to give it to them, okay? Beds are shall also prepared in that wing for our… old comrades." She paused, stopped for a moment and pointed at two nearby knights.

"You two are to come with me and escort... Protector Casdin to Elder Lyons command office. Now everyone dismissed." Sarah once more turned her attention back to the Outcast leader. _Do I call him_ _Protector? Traitor? Paladin? _

_"Henry_ follow me." Was all she could muster. For now at least, his name would have to suffice.

Casdin and his Outcasts uttered no protest and offered no hint of resistance. Was this her fathers prophetic wish coming true? Had her strayed siblings finally come to their senses after all those years in the wastes or… was it something more _sinister_.

She would soon find out.

Her contingent walked across the courtyard with a marked silence. It was ended when she heard Casdin's voice. It startled her still, yet she refused to show it.

"I see your caution with your orders Sarah. You've learned well, Owyn would be proud, still though, do you expect me and your estranged brother's to assault and… _gut _you from within?"

A sudden chill went down her spine after those few brief words, would they? She didn't know. Could they?

_Maybe… _

There where only seventeen Outcast's accounted for yet forty-six had turned their backs on her father and her brothers all those years ago, then there was the case of all seventeen Outcasts appearing right in front of the citadel without warning from anyone.

Still the Brotherhood had upon last count, just over three hundred brother' and sisters in the military branch of the order, she hadn't included the seventy-five Steel born (_two of which where her children)_, the ten or so Wasteland orphans, the initiates of which there were currently numbered at twenty or the Scribes who numbered around sixty-two.

The citadel held the majority of those individuals currently. Two hundred Knights were stationed here or resting up from missions and assignments. Sarah cleared her mind, the analysis of the Brotherhood's strength was done, as if on cue Casdin began to allay her fears.

"I asked for parley and that is all I wish, do you truly think we would stand a chance if I had hostile intentions against you? I… see what you have done, what you have achieved, the technology you have uncovered… and _improved _upon. No… Sentinel you needn't fear aggression from us." He sounded genuine and _sincere_. Was this truly time for unification?

They arrived at her father's command office, her current acting one.

She gestured the Protector to sit down in front of the polished steel desk opposite her. As if on cue, the two Knights stood behind the former Paladin solemnly and with their E-1 Plasma Rifles ready to fire at a seconds notice if anything unexpected where to befall.

Sarah spoke first, after he had sat down and put his crimson and jet helmet he had been cradling in his arms on the desk in front.

"Now you can speak openly and freely Henry. Tell me why you're here and with details please. Then… I will deem it wise if you and I will speak with my father about this… development after our discussion rather than tomorrow when he has had his rest. Now, please begin."

Sarah made a mental note not to interrupt, after all she was to be _diplomatic_, her father and her husband would stress that. Casdin began.

"We… the Outcasts, the name you and our former brothers gave us have continued our mission. The mission we were given by our brethren to the west… and yet… we have nothing, just scraps here and there." His voice sounded sorrowful and almost regretful; his eye's she also realised, were still clouded in mourning.

"Whatever technology and lore my Outcasts and myself have gathered and collected is but naught to yours. The River that runs near were we sit… is clean and free of radiation, we have but to look outside and I would see patches of grass, actual green grass on the ground and further north we would see trees. Living trees, ones that are only shown in picture books from before the great war. When we look upon a wasteland town now, we see… the steel wing's of _our _Brotherhood on their standards waving energetically in the wind, we see… places of learning in these communities were _our _scribes are teaching alongside wastelanders that know things of books and pre-war subjects that we could have only dreamed of. We hear that it is a member of _our_ Brotherhood that leads these people and they follow and learn eagerly because of this. We also _know _that the Enclave left technology that far surpasses ours and we _know_ that it is _our _Brotherhood who has it and has the ability to create even more. When once the sound of a Vertibirds duel rotor's would send my Outcasts into cover, we now see _our_ Brotherhoods Insignia on its side."

Sarah was again shocked, she hide it well this time however. It was almost as if Casdin was admitting he was wrong. Wrong to cause the schism and its rupturing of their Brotherhood, yet she realized he still hadn't said it. His speech continued.

"We are desperate… I do not have the brothers or sisters to do anything apart from order the defense of what little we have left...which is now nothing. Even Raider's can shoot through Power Armour… if they aim properly…I…"

His voice cracked, the sadness was showing on his face also. Now she felt guilty about her earlier thoughts of her former brothers attacking their Brotherhood, their Order and their past home.

"…I am the reason for their deaths, their sacrifices and my brothers and sisters pain and anguish. We're shattered, incomplete and but a shell of what we had once been… I…no…we wish to be made whole once again. To be told that our names would be remembered in the codex for _something _rather than pieces of crumbs in the sand and soil. I formally request my brothers and sisters reinstatement into the codex and back into _our _Brotherhood, for both those alive here now and elsewhere and also those that lay preserved resting forever in Steel. I do not ask the same for myself, do as you see fit to me." He finished.

Her father was right. _C__ompletely. _

Rather than her past thoughts of smugness she imagined to have when this day occurred. Sarah now felt only sorrow.

The realisation that this man sat in front of her; one who had been so headstrong, focused and narrow-minded to the point of obsession for the brotherhoods original mission to this land, was now a broken man with all the weight of his comrades deaths pushing down on his shoulders.

There would be no _'I told you so'_ from her, not now and not ever, what had happened to cause such change in viewpoint and for forgiveness to be asked in such a drastic way? Casdin was now waiting for her reply and she would answer immediately... if it were not for the knock on the steel plated door.

That… annoyed her, yet she continued all the same. First however the issue of this interruption.

"Henry, my apologies. Now who is it? What news do you bring that is more pressing than the one _I'm discussing_…_right now_." Her voice rose suddenly with those last few words but her question was answered promptly.

"Sentinel…I am Apprentice Avedis, I bring news from… Scribe Salus." Came the muffled reply, through the metal doorway.

His voice was shaking and sounded worried or was that the sound of…grief…? Her heart started to race in that moment. Scribe Salus was her fathers appointed doctor, she felt her emotions beginning to rise. She started, her words edged with anxiety.

"Come in… and… tell me, what news do you bring?" It was a question she needed to ask. Yet the answer...she already knew.

The door opened to reveal a young man, around twenty years of age, clothed in the manner of a Scribe. He saluted shakily and began his answer.

"Sentinel… Scribe Salus informed me, not one minute ago that when he came to wake Elder Lyons for his evening meal that he…well…he… didn't… wake up. Ma'am, our Elder…he's… dead."

Even though Sarah knew what news had been coming, she couldn't prepare herself for it, her father may have been ninety-one but he'd… always been there for her. A life without his presence, his smile, wit and genius… she just couldn't imagine it, she'd depended on him all her life.

Sentinel Sarah Lancaster; Pride of the Brotherhood, unflinching defender of the people of the Wastes, began to cry and this time she wasn't going to hide or stop it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Human beings, who are almost unique in having the ability to learn from the experience of others, are also remarkable for their apparent disinclination to do so." <em>

_- __**Douglas Adams**_

**Saturday 4th July 2294: ****_17.52 EST:_**** The Capital Wasteland: Close to Route 41-83 near to Dove's Walk. **

Lancaster ran towards cover immediately, the remains of a semi-detached suburban brick house wall ahead of him would protect him from the majority of wasteland weaponry, bar of course a missile or something more radioactive.

He quickly sprinted towards his cover of choice, it was then that he heard a series of raised voices.

"Rick sshhh shut the fuck up, they'll hear you dickwit. How the hell do they know where here anyway? I don't see no hound with em. They shot that beaut with us too… damn shame she was fine-looking…" This evidently was not one of the regulator's. His eavesdropping continued.

"These _Reckon-is-ance _job's are Brahmin crap, we ain't heard from the other four groups round here all week…" Another voice, this time. Gruffer than the last.

"You're the one doing all the talking, dumb-ass…shut up an' be quiet! They've got to be near us!"

The _Lone Wanderer _decided to get a better vantage point.

These two were close, maybe two rooms away, considering he had heard them, the regulator's may have had as well.

_Stupid fools._

He saw to his left, one section of the wall he was using for cover was no more. Its remnants strung across both the inside room and the outside battered pavement. A stairwell was to the side of where this wall had once been.

Using his years of practice, he would silently step up for a higher view however…before treading on to the stairs though, he noticed a dark crimson dripping down from above like a series of pre-war small waterfalls and rivers, he avoided the ghastly trail of what he knew to be blood, after all it would leave foot prints.

Upon getting half way up the stairwell he saw the source of this crimson trickle, above him and to his right on the next flight of stairs was a recently shot female lying awkwardly on her back, with her head facing the direction of the old houses hallway; she was dressed in what appeared to be a cadet grey outfit with stripes of what looked like yellow in the center, across her waist and collar, she also wore a darker patched grey and tanned overcoat. All of it was soiled with wasteland sand and the crimson that was coming from a wound between her breasts.

The female was breathing still but the amount of blood she had already lost indicated to his medical mind that the bullet had grazed her heart at the very least, she would not survive without help.

He couldn't. Not yet anyway.

She was barely conscious though so she couldn't give away his position. He would at least be able to give her a Stimpak dosage. It would staunch the bleeding by helping her own coagulation system produce more platelets to clot her injury and at a faster pace. It would also increase her bodies manufacturing of red blood cells to compensate for the blood lost.

Stimpak's duel effects in injuries like this made it a literal life saver in the wasteland, where one of the number one killers was... death by gunshot.

The wounded girl had been targeted from a distance on the first floor, it looked liked she had just slid down from her previous vantage point. He had to find out who they were and why these Regulators were gunning them down.

Cautiously, Lancaster began his ascent up the first flight of stairs and injected a Stimpak near to where the gunshot wound had done its damage. After discarding the empty syringe into one of his belt pouches, he carried on moving towards the first floor in a crouched position. A meter or so above him and just to his left was the remains of another wall, just about three-foot in height with grooves and jagged areas littered across its top. He carried on, vigilantly upwards to get behind this new cover.

It was an idyllic spot for a sniper, it had clear views looking west and north, there was but a few derelict building's in that direction; just the remains of walls and rubble from the great war. The two hundred years or so of erosion after it and continued human conflict and warfare had taken their toil.

Judging by the female close to him and the state she was in, he concluded firstly, that she wasn't a very talented sniper or a proficient lookout and secondly, that she'd been targeted from near those ruins to the north-west.

Lancaster still had no clear picture of his two potential assailants or New Grayditch's Regulators. The former two where close however, very close.

Silently prone, he waited, merely listening for any hint of where these four potential hostiles would be now located.

The wait wasn't long, he sensed the faint clank of metal on concrete, followed shortly by three louder sounds and the return of voices. They were shouts this time, ones full of surprise and fear.

"GRENADE! RUN, RUN, FUC…."

An almighty explosion shook the fragile building and himself as well as cutting off the voices that had just been yelling. Then after a moment… silence descended once more.

Only his hushed breathing and the slow, unsteady sounds of the female's breaths on the stairs just below could now be heard. This eerie absence of sound was broken, after what must have been after about ten or so seconds by the crush of heavy boots on concrete. This also came with a new unheard set of voices.

"… you think we got them all Vicky? I've only tallied up five of them Fredixie's not counting these two inside, sure ya didn't miss one? As you always say though they can run, they'll just die. Not that I can hear any footsteps mind you."

The reply was from a female, one who's tone sounded for more graceful and formal than the average wastelander and unlike her comrades, it held a very distinctive accent. He just couldn't quite place it, yet Lancaster had certainly heard similar in his past travels.

"By your Strength and my Guile Will. Besides, I never miss, ever. The one you're not counting is on that floor above us, she looked different from the others though, like the other two from the first and last group, she had one of those vault things on her wrist too. I hit her in the heart, or there about. If the wind didn't alter my shot to the left or right and pierce one of her lungs, she'll still be alive…just barely." a pause followed, yet the female carried on soon enough.

"Jesus Christ. Don't give me that look. I didn't pay attention considering how quickly I had to shoot everyone! I swear Will, get a bloody decent weapon, I can't do all the long-range. Now, are you going to start getting those _trigger's_ or are you going to make _me _do that too? I'm going to find out how they've gone under the tins heads radar for so long. I'm guessing, Stealth boys and lots of them."

A shot of resentment came up from him at that insult. _Tin heads?_

He reminded himself that, sticks and stone would break and mutilate his bones but words would never hurt him… after all it was a common slur towards the Brotherhood, and he'd been called far worse. Ignoring that affront to himself and his wife, Lancaster also realised who the victims of this recent regulator _P___e___acemaking session _had been; Fredixie's.

It was the name given to the people of the settlements in and around former Fredericksburg, which was now known as _Fredberg_. From time to time Fredixie's would come up from the south and ambush water caravans or rustle Brahmin ranches near the Major Settlements of Arlingtown, Megaton, Dales Ridge and Eisendria.

CR-sec and the Brotherhood had started to place the southern routes to these communities under observation along with tightening security into D.C. Proper. If the former fifteen fingers had come off Fredixie's and the eight dead or dying here had also come from around Fredberg then, _how_ had they all come up to the north without any sightings or reports back from frontier scouts, perimeter outposts or even the Dales ridge.

Another thing, one that perked his curiosity. The female closet to him had a Pipboy on, how come he'd never noticed it before? _Damn it __Chris, pay attention._

His observations hadn't been nearly as good as it should have been in such a situation. Either-way, he would need to speak to these regulators without being shot mistakenly for a Fredixie. He thought for a moment, Chris then uttered the words to identify himself as non-hostile…he hoped.

_"Regulate, Pacify and Liberate. The trinity from our Pentagon"._

It was the official rules of the Regulators and the ones all had to abide by, he was never informed of it unfortunately, even with his past affiliations but his friend Lucas Simms had told him in one of his gun slinging, '_I'll set the world on fire and then set it right'_ stories, it was also a code for Regulators, like a call-sign to identify friend or foe.

He expected they would reply in kind, normally friends would respond and foes, well... they'd start firing at his direction, he waited.

_"For it is man who must repair his sin's. __N__ot God, Son or Spirit."_

That was the reply; it came from the female, he now needed to utter one more thing, he just hoped he remembered it correctly.

"And…ermmm" he stammered, then began afresh. "_A__nd it is man who will repair, for his sin's are grave, Eden and Earth were given freely yet we have taken them both away". _He let out a sigh, he'd said it correctly.

"Friend… you can come out, we won't shoot. I know there was only eight here and well… you're not the _girl_ I shot." the female replied. A chuckle came from her at her own made _joke_.

It was time to revealed himself to the two Regulators. Lancaster stood up, and surveyed these new-found Regulaters.

They were both dressed in the Justicar style, with long russet dusters, heavy Brahmin Leather tanned boots and underlain armour, the set was all completed with dusters hats.

The female held a Regulator issue Long Scoped Hunting rifle, which she soon swung over her shoulder, placing it on her back. She was slight of stature, with medium length brunette hair, lightly bronzed wasteland skin and hazel eyes. Admittedly, she was quite attractive.

The male had what looked to be an antiquated Type-97 Chinese assault rifle still drawn in his hands with the muzzle facing slightly downwards. He was tall and well-built; standing at around 6'5ft. Undoubtedly, there'd be muscle under his tanned leather armour also. With his duster hat on Chris couldn't see this male's hair.

Now came the impromptu introduction.

"I'm Chris Lancaster, pleased to see you both, however I have an injured woman here, who I'll need to talk to… so can you do me a favour and not kill her or shoot at me, people alive are preferably better speakers and listeners."

Their impression changed in an instance upon seeing him, looks of amazed lit their faces but they were soon dampened down… at least from the female Regulator.

"Well of course, just make sure you pay us the caps sometimes, that finger should have been ours. We both know your good for the bottle change, _Wanderer_." the female said with a twinkled wink and a mischievous grin.

"The names Islington by the way, Vic…er… Pacienca Islington or if you want the short version Pacie, my associate is William Lambeth or just _Will. _Anyway, I'll leave you to play doctor while we look for stealth boys or whatever these Fredixie's have been using to sneak around."

Pacienca? Strange name, Why had she stumbled upon saying her name anyway? The gentlemen with her Will, had called her Vicky before, if he remembered true.

Those questions would be left for later however.

He would do just what _Pacie _had said, he went back down the steps to the dying woman. Noted her Pipboy as he moved closer, it was a relatively new model… at least newer than his.

It was also showing her vital signs - _Critical but stabilising_; she'd lost 0.851 litres of blood it read, that was just below two pints he approximated, the bullet had also just scraped her heart, she was lucky, the projectile had also gone clean through her body, no pieces of it remained inside. The wound on her chest at least had clotted now somewhat, however some blood was still coming from it.

He applied another Stimpak to the woman, cleaned the injury with some improvised antiseptic; a mix of vodka-whiskey and Iodide Salt, he then applied some of his own made spirit dressing to where the gunshot had pierced her body.

Applying pressure with one hand, he took out a Gauze bandage from his left side medic pouch on his belt. Holding one side of it down where the dressing was pressed he wrapped it slowly around her body while also attempting to overlap her back exit wound.

He'd done all he could, this was only temporary; he need a decent medical centre and these flights of stairs… weren't that. It was looking like he'd have to take the scenic route after all. Lancaster stood up and walked back to the first floor vantage point he'd been when speaking to the two regulators. After turning the frequency of his headset to the correct channel, he began.

"Artemas, this is Sierra two one six, I'd love a chat right now and I've made a few friends. Care to pick us up?" A crackle was what he heard first, sharply followed by the voice of his pilot.

"Sierra two one six, this is Artemas, I copy, me and Angie will swing by and pick you up. Just give us your location one six." Chris tried to remember his past surroundings.

"I'm currently about half a click north-west of Windy Runner's Caravan stop from the Megaton Way, and just over half click south of Dove's Walk. On the first floor of one of whose old suburban houses… it's pretty breezy considering the lack of roof, I'll leave something for you to spot. Get here a-sap Artemas."

"Roger one six, plotting your location now. Will be there in two, Artemas out."

Chris took his off his trench coat and hung it on one of the ruined brick walls on the top floor. Then, his attention turned to the Justicars.

"You two. I have a Vertibird coming for this woman, so your going to help me carry her. I also need to speak with both of you. We're all going to Megaton and you're going to fill me in on _why_ you haven't told anyone about these, _individuals_." He ordered.

His voice was authoritative but calm, "You can get your one finger cap bounty there as well."

That last part he uttered with a sincere yet cheeky grin.

_"Per Mare per Terram et per Aer. _Sure thing Wanderer, we can tell you everything you want to know… of course you will be paying for _our_ dinner in Megaton and _our _rooms… after all we're Grayditch assigned." Pacie replied mirthfully.

He'd no idea what she said at first, yet he knew it was Latin. Lancaster's Vault education told him that much. The second part though, _she__'s__ one cheeky…_ _but __damn it again!_

After being reminded him he still hadn't eaten, his stomach rumbled for a second time.

At least Megatons Brass Lantern owed him a Brahmin fillet or two.

* * *

><p>"<em>Invincibility lies in the defence; the possibility of victory in the attack. Stealth boy's help me do both" <em>

_- __**Sentinel and Steel Chairman Christopher Lancaster**_

**Saturday 4th July 2294: ****_18.30 EST:_**** Vault town/Vault 101: Maria and James Lancaster's room.**

Another plan, sneakier than the last was needed this time, Maria thought.

She was going to get out of the vault tonight whether Malcolm liked it or not!

Her musings turned towards who she could enlist for this adventurous plan, they immediately turned to her brother James. He would be with the Overseer, helping her out with whatever jobs he could perform.

Both of them weren't ten yet, so neither one had a Pipboy. Some of the former rules before the _opening_ still applied for Vault 101, ten year olds were given them and their first work assignments which they'd do until sixteen when they took the G.O.A.T (_the Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test_) when they'd be given their career assignment. Under the new rules vault residents could only decide to leave after the age of eighteen, however she and her Brother weren't… exactly vault residents even though they were born here.

She was dreading her next birthday and being ten!

Maria didn't know why James was always working, it was stupid! Maybe though... he liked working! Who liked work though apart from grown ups? Her brother was strange like that.

If she needed help though, he would do his best give whatever aid he could offer. She'd overheard some people saying he was naïve; she thought she knew what that word meant, she didn't think he was though… he just liked to help others. She had also overheard that there happened to be an exit somewhere in the Overseers office.

It would be her riskiest plan of action yet!

Maria had been in her room for about an hour or two before thinking of potential new cunning plans and in addition, sulking for being caught in the first one.

Who knew the secondary ventilation systems computer would detect a small human sized object when she was near to the vault entrance? She had gone prepared; a re-breather _acquired _from the vaults main medical bay just in case, a bottle of chilled ice water and a pack of Dandy Boy apples which where also _procured _from vault kitchen alpha, her designated cafeteria, Maria had also… _attained_ a wrist machine of some sort from her father's room… not that he ever used it much, it looked cool and her dad sometimes had them on so it must have been used for some adventure type trip where he would bring the bad people of the waste to justice. She was still wearing it.

That would have been enough for the short journey to Megaton, Maria was caught though, she hated being caught!

The vault _door _control panel was within her reach as well! The vault-sec gate guard had been asleep on a bed bunk near to the vault hallway, leading to the main atrium. She had walked past him after leaving Mally to devise another more perfect scheme to get out of 101, she'd heard lots and lots of shouting coming from there as well after departing. All of it coming from her minder.

Little miss Lancaster now had a… half plan or sorts.

It was a trip to the Overseers office, this would be no small feat. Maria had just wandered into the Vault atrium again, the digital clock below the overseers office circular window read, 18.30... That meant 6.30 in the evening.

It also meant it was dinner time Maria realised, it would be easier to get to the Overseer's office unseen. Now it was time for sneak mode, she could be very stealthy at times and this was one such occasion.

Wondering through hallways and climbing up stairs, using what shadows she could find (_which wasn't much_) she finally got to the Admin Section which housed the Overseer's Office… first though she needed to get past Vaultsec Office Alpha.

It was directly ahead of her in the Administration hallway, the door and very, very large windows where just further on and to her left.

"Why do the windows have to be soooo big… what can they see anyway? It's just a blank wall at the other side… why do they have windows underground too?" She stopped, realising that her complaint wasn't just made in her head, she'd just said it and very loudly too!

_Oh no, I can't be caught twice in a day!_

Children weren't supposed to be in the administration level unless authorised by the Overseer or on a work assignment. Maria was too young for the latter… and the Overseer didn't like her very much for the former to be given.

At that moment, the door ahead and just to her left opened… she'd be caught surely!

As if to hide herself, she crouched down as low as she could, closed her eyes and lifted her hands up to her face… a little too hard, smacking the wrist machine thingy on her forehead… it was a silly thing to do!

Maria knew her hands wouldn't stop anyone from seeing her, a toddler she was not! She also probably broke her dad's contraption, he wouldn't be happy. Holding her breath, Maria froze, an officer had walked out of the opened doorway and had to be looking straight in her direction! She'd be told off for sure and the Overseer would tell her off again.

/

Chief Security and CR liaison Officer Gomez was getting on in years now; almost sixty in fact but his ears were still sharp. He'd just heard someone speaking outside of his office, it sounded like a female youngster too… and not just any youngster but the notoriously mischievous Maria Lancaster, the cute little blonde haired bane of 101.

She was no doubt playing either _'lets go into restricted area's just for the sake of it' _or _'Vault escape'_. It made him grin. This was probably the most _crime _committed in the vault by anyone since the _bingo incident _a few months ago, outside in the wastes though was another matter. After opening his office main entrance he stepped into the administration hallway and looked right towards the direction he'd heard the little rascals voice and he saw… nothing?

"Miss Lancaster, where are you hiding again? Behind the wall?" He heard no reply, it looked like she wanted to play hide and seek. Fine, he thought, he was bored with paperwork anyway, at least it would get him off his feet. He marched toward the beginning of the hallway where it bent left towards the upper atrium access point.

"Maria, I'm getting old now. Just give up and we'll keep your eighteenth unauthorised area access visit our little secret."

He turned the corner to catch her and saw…no one… he hadn't heard the atrium entrance open either. Where could she be? Unless he was… hearing things, a sign of Vault depressive syndrome maybe_. _He could have swore that he'd heard her though. No one had walked past his security windows either so she couldn't possibly be behind him.

"Ermm… right well, never mind..."

/

Had Officer Gomez gone blind? She was right next to him! Only about a meter or so away.

"…maybe I'll lay off the Punga Juice." she heard him mutter whilst walking back to the Security office.

What had Punga Juice to do with anything? Was he playing a game with her as well? It wasn't a very fun one, she was terrified of being caught and told off by the Overseer.

Maria was frozen, still with her eyes closed and her hands over them.

Then the recently opened door in front of her shut. Still there was nothing. She finally took her hands from her face and opened her eyes. There was no one in sight at all, after checking if the coast was clear again she looked at her fathers machine on her left wrist to see what damage her small forehead had done to it. Maria was extremely surprised at what she saw… or rather what she didn't see.

What should have been her forearm, wrist and left hand was… a near invisible blur, in fact her eyes were seeing the floor _through _her arm! Looking everywhere else on her body was the same.

Daddy's do-hicky was a sneak wrist band… or a stealth boy, she remembered overhearing in one of her _'covert escape' _missions which, had succeeded. Her first adventure was actually the first time she tried to journey out the vault, she had been out for about five hours and decided to come back after her eyes started to hurt from the sunshine, it was evening when she overheard them, after tiptoeing past the humongous Steel Vault Door (which was open obviously!) and into the main entrance.

It came from a conversation with Malcolm, Officer Gomez, two other Vault-sec officers and her mom three years ago near the Vault Entry control panel. When she said conversation, Maria mostly just meant her mother shouting… very loudly.

"_How? HOW? How can she just disappear, she's a kid for Steel's sake! Malcolm, you__'re__ supposed to be looking out for her. She's in a vault… there's ONE entrance and ONE exit! AND you two! Your supposed to GUARDING the entrance to this vault, what where you doing? Playing tic tac toe? Your supposed to WATCH the ENTRANCE!_ _You absolute IDIOTS! By Maxson if she so much has a strand of hair missing from her head or a small scratch ANYWHERE…!"._

_Her mother had stopped speaking then as if to make a point… a point which was fortunately lost on Maria, she saw that Malcolm had his head bowed, he looked ashamed. Officer Gomez looked equally sheepish. It was then that one of the Vault-sec Officers voiced his opinion, saying he looked and sounded nervous…as well as terrified would be an understatement. _

_His voice was similar to when one of the __B__rotherhood shining armour __K__nights who had done something very wrong and silly and her mother had found out about it afterwards._

_"Ma'am… I… well…what if maybe… she had one of those stealth boys… you now… on her?" This was when her mother voices went from… loud to behemoth sized loud, she didn't like it one bit._

"_WHAT? ARE YOU STUPID? SHE'S SIX YEARS OLD! __If__ you don't find her in the next minute I will…" _

_At that point, Maria started crying, she__'__d never heard her mother shout like that and she hated it._

_"Please mummy, I don't like it! Stop shouting… please."_

_Her pleading worked immediately, Sarah turned around to see her little angel now standing below the six feet platform; her face awash with tears. _

_Her mother didn't even use the ramped stairs to get to the ground level area near to the Vault blast door, she jumped over the railing's and gave her daughter the longest, mostly loving hug she had ever had._

…This revelation would make it a lot easier to sneak around. She wouldn't need to ask James for assistance now, which was good, if he got caught helping her, he would be told off too.

Maria continued her now, near effortless mission to the overseers office.

Upon reaching the door the young Lancaster attempted to hear if there was anyone on the other side. It sounded like there wasn't. Into her target objective she went. Looking round this first room she saw nothing that would help in her _break out _so she went towards the door which had a small sign above it saying… _'Overseer's Office'_. Using her logistical skills she quite rightly believed it to be… the office of the Overseer.

When Maria had almost reached the office, its door opened to reveal Overseer Amata Almodovar looking very annoyed at something. Using her recently learned tactic, Maria just froze after moving slightly towards the wall to her left, hugging it gently. The Overseer walked straight past her. After she was out of sight, Maria continued her journey through the still opened office door.

Overseer Almodovar's office was quite quaint, yet it had arrays of computers and television screens in it. Maria was sure that it they were used to make sure very one was being good boys and girls.

In the centre of the room was an oval desk with a lone Computer on it. _That would be it!_

Using her previously stored knowledge from other failed outdoor visits, this would be were a _secret_ access point to the Main entrance was opened… and with her Sneaky girl wrist band (_Maria thought it was a better name than Stealth boy, after all she was a girl!_) it would be simple to just walk out after opening the thirteen tonne blast door, unless of course it was already open, that would make it even easier!

When looking at the screen she saw only three words:

**Overseer's use only**

The young girl pressed a button. The screen now read:

**Please insert password**

Now she was stumped, a password? What could it be? She hadn't a clue! Amata? No that was just stupid, anyone could guess that. _Password_? That was the usual password for her lessons in Vault world history. She typed it in. The monitor then flashed red and beeped once, it now also changed it message too:

**_Incorrect password, re-entry required. Two more attempts available_**

Damn it! That's what every other password was whenever she went on a computer. This just had to be different! Damn Amata, why did she have to be awkward. She looked around for clues. Maria noticed two pictures to the right of the Overseers workstation.

She recognised that both had Overseer Almodovar in, one of them had an old man with greying brown hair in a standard blue and yellow vault suit. Was it her dad? Maybe that was the password! She knew his name too. Everyone was told about the past Overseer's in Vault internal history class. She typed the name Alphonse onto the keyboard. Again the screen flashed red and beeped once, the display now changed too:

**Incorrect password, re-entry required. One more attempt available, further incorrect entries will result in Office lock down and security alert.**

Maria was stunned!

Again it was the wrong password. She was despondent, only one more entry available and she'd be caught red-handed. Locking down the Overseer's office would definitely make sure the little scoundrel would be told off and very likely punished…_severely_.

Her adventurous and rather daring spirit though forced her on. She looked at the next picture for further clues. Two individuals were in it, Amata and a man, who happened to looked very familiar.

"Daddy? …Why is he on a picture with miss horrible nasty woman."

Maria didn't know the answer but she would use this hint for a password anyway. She paused, if this was wrong, the amount of trouble she'd land herself in would be massive! However… Maria also happened to be invisible so she could just wait for the door to open when someone came to see what the problem was and stroll out with no one the wiser.

Her choice was made. Christopher was typed into computer.

A green flash came up onto the screen. With the message:

**Welcome back, Overseer**

Her excitement was obvious, Nine year old Maria Lancaster was now able to access all of Vault 101's data, she pressed enter, the monitor now showed a long list, above it was a Search function. She needed to find something about secret doors or vault entrances. She typed the latter next to the Search icon. It came up with four entries:

**Vault entrance and exit history**

**Main Entrance security log**

**Vault security main entrance assignment rotation **

**Overseer Office emergency Vault entrance and exit utility**

Maria clicked on the last entry and then hovering the monitor arrow icon over the command **Open **pressed enter.

After a few seconds her tiny legs suddenly shook, in fact her whole body did.

The floor beneath her was moving upwards and backwards!

The ground in front of the Overseer's desk was also lowering, Maria leaned over the workstation to see what was in this now new open space. She saw steps, step's that led downwards. It was her way out! After the floor stopped moving she ran towards the concrete stairway Maria continued running downwards then begin scampering through darkly lit, barren hallways that twisted right and left until she spotted after around half a minute of excursion a doorway close to her.

That had to be it, the _'secret' _door to the main entrance and as it was a secret no cameras or monitors would have seen her… because there were none.

Not here anyway.

The young girl opened her exit, she was finally in the main entrance again.

This time there'd be no one to stop her having adventures and not only that Maria had just noticed the entrance was actually open! It must have been a Circuit caravan merchant trading his wares in the Primary Atrium or a Vault Representative coming back from one of those meetings her dad always had to attend nowadays. Knowing that it wouldn't stay open forever, she sprinted towards the exit and towards the still bright sunlight coming from the cavern opening that led to Vault 101.

Now she could go on missions like her mum and dad, righting wrongs and fighting evildoers and also be back for bedtime, besides nobody could see her.

/

Overseer Almodovar was still frustrated, another provisions caravan had come late, _again_.

She had personally scolded and lectured this particular merchant about his lax idea of time and made certain assurances that he wouldn't be behind schedule for a further shipment.

It was clearly unacceptable. Messages had been relied to both Canterbury for a new Circuit merchant; her words being _'anyone but this lazy imbecile, just tell them to make it happen…now__**' **_she'd been surprised herself with the venom in her voice when tasking one of the vault-sec runner's to send her messages to Megaton's new airwaves station.

Amata had also sent _advice_ to Vault 101's two representative's in Libertyville, to bill _'a motion for a__n__ immediate review of trading merchants employed by or hired ad hoc by The Canterbury Caravans'. _

The Overseer was now just nearing her office, her thoughts now turned to a well needed rest and maybe a glass or two of wine. She had been working constantly from 08.00 this morning and it was now nearly 19.00, she had missed dinner in the process.

However when entering her joint vault room and office, the tireless Overseer of this community, noticed something she hadn't seen in many years. A red light next to the sign indicating the entrance to her office emergency exit was open… the last time Amata had saw that was just over sixteen years ago.

She made her way swiftly to her administrative work office.

Her eyes were drawn directly to the now open overseers emergency door exit which made its way towards Vault 101's only exit and entrance. Marching quickly to her office monitors she took note of the live feed from 101's exit tunnel, hoping maybe it would lead to a hint to who had just breached security, trespassed into restricted areas and also hacked into classified & confidential computer documentation on her personal workstation.

Nothing was there, whoever it was had to have just recently gone though, otherwise this particular emergency exit would of closed automatically after a few minutes.

Just to be sure she glanced again at the station and still she didn't see anythi…_wait…what?_

That couldn't be right. She hadn't blinked and her focus had been on the monitor in question. Amata Almodovar had just seen a petite young girl appear from out of nowhere and wasn't a doubt who it was.

_The little rascal!_

For the third time in as many years Maria Lancaster, the little image of her mother Sarah Lyons…Lancaster, who she overtly despised with the utmost passion had escaped…yet again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Your telling me whelp, that one lone fuckstain of a man…and his dog! Single handily wiped out everyone of Eulogy's crew… AND you're the only one left? YOU have got to be pissing with me! Theo, Sinbad take this lying piece of shit to the slave pens, he ain't one of us no more. Oohh… and tell that Regulator we got stored, this guy was one of our boys who… made well sure that his slut of a wife was well 'Regulated'<em>_**. **__Tell him she begged for more of it and tell him… he gave Helena one hell of a ride, hell… we all did! ha ha ha ha." _

_- __**Melvyn Kach, Chief Slaver at The Centre: 2278 Anno Domini, days before the Lone Wanderer's 'visit'.**_

**Saturday 4th July 2294: ****_18.57 EST: _****Megaton-upon-Springvale: The Brass Lantern bar and hotel.**

_Now this __is__ a meal! _Chris heartily thought, it was even better considering it was free… almost. He did have to pay for his two erstwhile regulator companions bed and board, it was however, at a discounted price.

Pacie continued to tell their account of the past week in between careful sips of iced Nuka-Cola and well-mannered mouthfuls of her meal of choice; the relatively rare (and therefore expensive) pure water grilled Mirelurk with a side order of Rivet Style Salad.

If it were not for her attire, Chris would have labelled Pacienca judging from her refined mannerism and rather well spoken pronunciations of Wastelandic English to that of a former Tenpenny tower resident, her accent also seemed to be similar to that of Tenpenny himself…before the _Philips massacre _and his ultimately desired death of course.

Chris's emotions briefly turned to guilt and remorse at his unwitting hand in the after effects of that incident, before picking up on Pacie's resumption of speech after her latest morsel of dinner.

"…and we spotted the last group of Fred's near to Old Virginia Medical Centre, close to the north of Arlingtown. We recognized that there where eight in the troupe this time; before these it was about three or four. Will and I decided to wait for their next move, so we tracked them from there, it looked like they were heading towards the north-east, going for the Megaton way no doubt, wanting to ambush caravan's as they normally do. However like the last few parties those Fredixie's have sent up here, they vanished whenever they ventured on. The only reason we could track them was because of that… what was it? A…Pipboy? Well that girl we brought back here had her wrist torch-light dimly lit like two of the three groups, stupid if you ask me, do they not have an off button? Our third encounter was by mere chance though, they had nothing that would have given them away."

Pacie halted her story then and ate her final minor portion of Mirelurk, again with the utmost refinement, after swallowing that last piece, she washed it down with her still half full Nuka-cola, then carried on.

"…and before you ask, no we didn't report it because it would have wasted time, we only ventured back to New Grayditch the once and that was yesterday, can't have rotting fingers make a stench for the Deathclaws or the Yao Gaui's. Anyway, how is the girl doing by the way? Oh and you haven't paid up for her bounty yet Wanderer."

Chris laughed. _The nerve of this woman! _She still persisted with hounding him for the fifteen caps one finger bounty was worth.

Ferreting around his cap's pouch to the right of his belt, he took out the desired amount of bottle top currency and put them on the dinning table. At least he didn't have to ask that first unanswered question though, he begin arraying their small payment on the table in front of the pair.

"There's fourteen caps here Pacie, you already have one from your Nuka bottle, so does Will. That's sixteen, call the one extra a _good will_ cap…" he grinned, the Lone Wanderer could be just as roguish as the next person.

"… and in answer to your question, it looks like she'll live, Doctor Brotch's assistant Hale is exceptional at his work. She'll be out of it for about a day though. Then I can get some answers. Anyway, is this the first time you've seen a Fredixie with a Pipboy on? I have to say its my first time as well."

Judging from her underclothing after her tattered Overcoat was taken off, she was from a vault as well, Vault 61 to be precise.

Chris had never seen vault-suits that were grey and yellow, they always seemed to blue and yellow, it's what his used to be anyway, the rest of Capital Wastelands ill fated vaults had this same colour scheme too. It was Will that now spoke, surprisingly considering he'd uttered very few words to Chris the Vertibird journey to Megaton, the initial frantic rush to its Medical centre and now this meal.

"Well, Sir I'd kinda be lying if I said no. I've seen them an' Pacie has too, in Fredberg I mean, about a year back when we were regulating there. Not many of them mind you, maybe they've left the rest in those vaults of theirs or they were a scouting party. It's like they sort of _took over _the place from then though, it's also about the same time the Fredixie's started coming up north. Used to be full of tribal's and raider's, maybe one or two major settlements." Will paused and drank a large mouthful of Punga juice. After an uncouth gulp he continued.

"...Anyway we clearly weren't wanted when these vaulties came; we were '_politely_' asked to leave Fredberg, at the point of a few Laser rifles. Those vaulties were donning shined grey Armour quite like your own Brotherhoods; With white, blue and red barred stripes on in places, they were maybe a little less bulkier and more streamlined too, if that's the right word, some of um had a big Six One on them, others had a five instead of a One. I'm guessing that means vault Sixty one and… vault Sixty five, right sir? Ooh, also they had a knack for appearing out of nowhere too, stealth boy junkies I guess. First we're just out in the wastes one time, dealing with the usual raider bands and out of nowhere, me and Pacie are both surrounded by Laser Rifle totting invisible tin heads…er… no offence, Sir. Then we moved on up north, got assigned to New Grayditch and well sir, the rest is…well… as those quotation folks in them books say… history."

Now that had focused Sentinel Lancaster's attention. Vault's with Power armour in them; two vaults in fact, working in unison.

His thoughts turned to what Enclave experiments could have been conducted in such underground communities, no doubt sinister and designed to influence or control its populace. Prolonged usage of stealth boys also had psychological effects, such as acute paranoid, dementia and even schizophrenia.

The Brotherhood only used them sparingly as did he. Lancaster would need to inform the Brotherhood and Capitol Republic security of this information. He'd also need to ask one more question, which had nagged at him since his first encounter with these Justicar's of the Waste, it was unrelated but his curiosity simply needed to know.

"Pacie, I'm just wondering where are you from? If you don't mind me asking. In all honesty I've only heard a similar accent twice before however both of them were… different. I was never told where those individuals came from either." It was a wonder at the rarity of such an accent more than anything else, yet curiosity had never hurt him before.

Pacie answered his inquisitive question with a hint of pride.

"Well Wanderer, you know Rivet city? It used to be an aircraft carrier didn't it? I'm not stupid, I know what one is. Well, I was born on a similar one but bigger, a working one. As in it was floating or… rather sailing on the great pond, in other words the Atlantic Ocean. It came from a small Island far to the east across that Ocean. All we ever got about told about that Island was it was the mother country, that it ruled the waves now and before the bomb's fell. We were told to ask God to save the King everyday… wherever he was..."

She then hesitated for a moment in her speech as if saddened.

"…we now have… well a Queen now, not that she's ever around much…they have a regent at the moment with her in…_absentis._" she again halted for an instant or two; following this brief silence, an orderly yet pleasant hymn subsequently came from her lips.

"_When Britain fi-i-irst, at heaven's command, Aro-o-o-ose from out the a-a-a-zure main, Arose, arose, arose from out the a-azure main, This was the charter, the charter of the land, And guardian A-a-angels sang this strain: Rule Britannia! Britannia rule the waves Britons never, never, never shall be slaves. Rule Britannia! Britannia rule the waves. Britons never, never, never shall be slaves… _ermm there's more than that but that's all I remember."

Pacie's face suddenly turned a shade of scarlet, at her brief tune in the middle of a rather crowded eatery. She continued to speak none the less.

"The Island is… called Britain, no one's heard from it in a while. The vessel I was born on happened to be called the _HMS Queen Catherine the first_, the HMS stands for his or her Majesty's Ship. One thing we were always taught though, we… I mean, Briton's that's what we call ourselves. We would never be slaves, up near where the _Catherine _is berthed where we made our home north-east of here, there's no slavery or slavers. If any _are_ found, the slaves are set free and the slavers…well…we kill them."

This was new to Chris, he'd known of Britain of course and some of its Monarchs before the war but… a community apparently close to D.C. and a ship in working order? That was new and quite _incredible_! Their settlement must have been very insular indeed to avoid attention all these years. His curiosity got the better of him again, he asked a further query or rather a multitude of them.

"Where is your home then? Is it close or quite far? I have to admit, I'm very surprised, a working ship that's amazing… are there many people who live there?"

Pacie looked like she was finally glad to tell someone new her history, obviously with the work of a regulator, the majority of people she probably ended up meeting generally, ended up _dead_ and without a trigger finger.

"And…also is Pacienca your real name? I overheard Will call you by the name _Vicky._ One more thing, how long have you been here? I haven't heard anything of a major settlement with an aircraft carrier apart from Rivet City."

Chris felt like he was back in his fathers old Vault physician's Office, where he would be constantly asking questions to improve his already then budding intellect. The times he spent with his father had been some of the best in his life.

She started to answer this myriad of queries, hopefully Pacie would give an answer to all.

"The New Whitecliff's of course, near Dover."

She stated with a flash of her eyes and yet another mischievous grin, Pacie had now lost the recent reddish hue to her cheeks

"I can't be telling all of _my _people's secrets to strangers now can I? And of course is it Wanderer. Pacienca, one who is patient. Its just as much my name as Wanderer is now yours but lets just say, _Ones_ first name is _Victoria _and I'm the _third_ of that name."

Her mischievous grin was still there, along with the twinkle in her roguish eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light."<em>

**- Plato**

**Saturday 4th July 2294: ****_19.23 EST:_**** Outside Vault 101: The Capital Wasteland: Route 101.**

She was out! Now the adventure could begin, Maria would head south-west and go to Megaton, the young girl knew where it was _sort of_.

Megaton was massive though so she couldn't miss it. The major township was full of diverse people she could talk to and go on adventures with! It also had no concrete ceiling over it, so she'd be able to see the actual sky.

Normally from what she remembered, the sky was beautiful, with a distinct orange coloration, that came along with the occasional tints of blue, white and red as well other different hues.

Now however the sun, one of the entities she both loved and loathed about being outside was near the horizon. Further away from this cascade of colourful twilight, the heavens had begun to turn dark and melancholy.

Her journey continued. Down the cracked and mottled road she went, with a unique enthusiasm shown nowhere else in the wastelands. Of course she'd had her Wasteland Survival Guide lessons, even reading the book it came from, with her daddy's help.

Some of the words in there she would just pretend to know such as; Scylla Serrata Horrendus, Maria had been finally told that was another name for a Mirelurk, it was a stupid name though. It was too long and well… she didn't know how to say it properly. The last time she tried her dad had laughed, '_Silly Sir-rat a Whore-end us' _Maria didn't find it particular amusing. From then on in she wouldn't try the silly long words in any books until someone told her _how _to say them!

In the distance, Maria saw the newly re-settled community of Springvale. After the continued growth of Megaton, this pre-war part of suburbia had now become an extension of the now major settlement.

She noticed the Cathedral of Atom ahead; it was one of the biggest post-war building's that had been made, in the east coast at least. The structure took its design from other church's of the Capital Wastes, relics from before the great war. It however, was not made from stone or brick but scrap metal and decaying wood, nailed or bolted together. Mortar had yet returned to the former Capital, only recently had this pre-war practice been re-discovered by the majority of the population.

Upon its spire Maria saw a tri-sided object with a circle in the middle.

It looked very much like one of the crude illustrations in her classes Guide book. The sign of an Atomic bomb. She knew they were bad, first they made all the old world into this new world and they also gave off radiation if there was something wrong with it or if it blew up!

Why would someone worship a bomb? That, Maria believed was yet another stupid thing of this rather large and confusing wasteland.

"You can't worship anything if you get blown to eny tiny pieces!"

Again her thoughts had turned to words, however this time no one could hear her, or in fact _see_ her.

/

Malcolm had been informed right away, Overseer Almodovar was ireful and sounded more than just a little worried. She was also furious at one of his charges. He hadn't a clue why she disliked Maria yet not James, however in the temper the Overseer had just been in he wasn't going to ask any-time soon.

Little Miss Lancaster had been out of the vault for at least five minutes, hopefully she would go the same direction of her earlier _trips_; towards Megaton. He was going alone, the Vault-sec guard Tomas Holden junior, who he'd berated before, had attempted to plead his forgiveness again by asking both himself and the Overseer to help in Maria's search. He was promptly told to return to Chief Officer Gomez and relinquish his firearm and Vault security certificate to his commander until further notice.

"By Hell and Rad water Maria. What's the big deal with all this wasteland escapary. Little girls should stay little girls, safe inside Vaults or settlements until they're all grown up."

His whispered musing was stopped when he overheard a sinister cackle near to him. It sounded familiar, both sadistic and evil, if evil could be condensed into a laugh then that was it; a personification of laughter turned towards malevolence.

"Hah hah! Did you just see that? A lonesome kid Vaultie and a girl at that! Without escort or weapons. Easy picking eh boys? Hope she puts up a fight like the last few."

The continued laughter had taken a sickness turn. Malcolm knew what their intention was and he would make sure, they'd never to happen at all or to anyone else again. This is what he enjoyed, ridding the world of villainy and wickedness, it reminded him of the days before his_ capture_. He amplified the voice settings on his T-45d Helmet. Whatever he now said would sound thunderous in comparison to his ordinary voice.

"I'm your harbinger of death, stand up and face your doom."

The result was instantaneous, three figures leapt up in shock from their hiding places from behind some dilapidated pre-war vehicles near the right of the old highway he was standing upon. His trusty, silenced and heavily modified R91 Assault rifle _Helena _was drawn, Malcolm had already crouched onto his right knee for improved accuracy and had brought up _Helena _to his right shoulder for the same effect.

The three males in front of him had lost their momentary surprise and began running towards him. Psycho'ed up, no doubt. No sane man would run at a person armed as he; yet the wasteland had a way of making abnormality, appear normal and sanity, less frequent than insanity.

These Sadistic drugged up Raider's wore their traditional Wastelandic garbs, cannibalized assortments from different armor and garments. They also bore a mixed selection of bladed weapons.

One bore a rusted, worn down Machete. The male closest, held in his right hand what appeared to be an antiquated Military combat knife. The Raider furthest away was holding in both hands the largest blade of the three; no doubt one of those Chinese Ceremonial Swords, that had become common place in the Communist states armies before the bombs fell with China's annexation of Japan and the Korean Peninsula, which happened in tandem with their invasion of Alaska.

This particular type of blade had become a cherished find in the Capital Wasteland.

With the merest of efforts, Malcolm pulled the trigger, firing three silenced shots, each effortless into the raider pair closest to him_. Helena's _projectiles shred through their ineffective and feeble armor, piercing their central mass and searing through their major organs. The all too frequent color of Crimson sprayed wantonly across the pre-war highway.

Gravity did the rest, the shock-wave and power from the ballistics hitting their bodies at such close range, had taken them both off their feet. The two closest Raider's heads shattering on the eroded asphalt, with an unpleasant crack. They would not be mourned.

Malcolm had seen the third raider run back towards his earlier cover. He had some sense. Shouts started to come from behind one of the derelict cars. Sounding frantic and scared.

"Ahhh…shit…shit…shit! Hey! Knight Guy, I ain't done nothing to you! We ain't attacked anyone… shit… ok well we ran at you but come on! That's it…lets be fucking civil… okay?"

It was the voice Malcolm had heard earlier, no doubt about it. If he wanted to be civil, he would be so.

"For in death there is no remembrance of you… in your grave who shall give you thanks?" Malcolm stated in rote.

"…The fuck does that mean? Hey! Why kill me? Ain't that against your code or something, you Brotherhoods are all about honor! I've surrendered… okay?"

Malcolm continued, whilst also handling a near six-inch long cylindrical metal object. One with a solar yellow stripe on the bottom half of it.

"For there shall be no reward to the evil man; the candle of the wicked shall be put out."

Upon the word _candle_, Malcolm had taken a metallic ring out of the top of the object.

"Well, I guess we need to set the candle alight first before it gets put out though, don't we? Besides I ain't in the Brotherhood. _Regulate, Pacify, Liberate_."

He threw the object in the voice directions and quickly strode away from the collection of rusted auto-mobiles. It landed behind the small cluster of vehicles, close to where Malcolm suspected this prime example of wasteland cruelty to be.

Five seconds later, he heard an explosion, another twenty or so seconds after that he heard a far greater one.

"A mixture of holy words and hand grenades, with miniature nuclear blasts, it brings back memories."

Incendiaries always made the best explosions. He continued on towards Springvale and in extension Megaton to find his wilful ward.

/

_Wow! That was awesome._

Maria had heard a big bang from behind her, admittedly it scared her at first. She'd then turned around to look where it had come from with greater accurately. It was the road she had just been on, just further up! What was even cooler was the explosion after it. It was massive!

It hurt her ears though and her eyes too, she looked away from it immediately and shut them. Upon reopening them again her vision was slightly blurred and hazy, yet after a few seconds appeared to returned to normality.

Looking back at where the tiny mushroom cloud was now dissipating, she also saw, much too her annoyance, a lone figure in newly polished and shined Steel grey Power Armour. Squinting, in an attempt to increase her vision, she could make out the _101_ insignia upon its chest plate. _Malcolm._

"Great! Spoiling my fun again." Her musing had come out loudly, once again.

She'd need to stop that if her sneakiness was to be successful in future. Considering Maria was still _invisible,_ decided to simply stay put and watch Malcolm walk straight past. It made the young girl giggle, to see him march by completely oblivious.

He continued to walk towards her, he was but twenty metres away now.

_This would be funny!_

Maria reminded herself not to chuckle or giggle, so she instinctively put her hands over her mouth, as if to stop any potential laughter from escaping.

/

Malcolm was now around ten metres away and closing. He noticed Maria putting her hands over her mouth. Was she feeling guilty? Probably not. The experienced veteran pointed towards her with his right trigger finger and adjusted his voice amplifier settings with his left hand, he didn't want to deafen or frighten her.

"Maria Katherine Lancaster you are in so much trouble now you know. Miss Almodovar is thinking of either kicking you out One Ooh One or if your Pa gets told about this, putting you on twenty-four hour watch. By Christ an' his Angels missy, you do know how to flutter us all don't ya? Now get here!"

The look of surprise on her face was almost comically, it then turned to confusion and finally, defeat.

"Wha..? Mally… how? Your not supposed to be able to see me! That's not fair! I'm invisible!"

Maria looked down at where her body and feet should have been and well_,_ she could see them _properly_, clear as the twilight allowed. Had her Sneaky girl wrist band stopped working? She had been foiled yet again.

"Now ma'am, this ain't no game. Your out here all on your lonesome an' you're thinking you're invisible? Clearly, those lessons you keep talking about didn't get into that smart brain of yours. How many times have I been telling you? The wasteland ain't a place for nine-year old children an' especially not young girls! Now ma'am where going back to One Oo…"

Yet Malcolm paused, reminding himself of his recent _exchange _with those three raiders. Although more than likely in small fragments, their bodies and their blood would still be around the route leading back to Vault 101.

It would be stained with their demise for a time, until the Wastelands cycle of life and death erased what remained of them. He wouldn't let Maria any of it at her young age.

"…On second thought little miss, you're gonna get your wish. You want your adventure to Megaton? Well you'll have it, but your staying with me. We got a deal ma'am?"

Maria's emotions, in seconds turned from hopelessness and bewilderment straight to happiness and euphoria. She'd get her adventure and it was with Mally too!

"Yes! Yes! Yeeessss! Mally you're the best! Why can't everyone be like you?"

Maybe she'd ask for more missions and adventures with him in future and see if she could shoot his gun, its not like he ever used it.

* * *

><p><em>"Et tu, Brute?" <em>

**- William Shakespeare. Julius Ceasar.**

**Saturday 4th July 2294: ****_19.35 EST:_**** The Citadel: East Coast Elder's Command Office. **

The grief and shock in the rooms atmospheres was almost tangible.

The surprise, not at the Elder's recent passing, he was one of the oldest humans to have lived since before the great war. From a pragmatic viewpoint, today was just when fate had decided to take him from this scarred earth.

It was Sentinel Lyons sheer break down into tears at the revelation. Gone was the pride of the Brotherhood, Elite Sentinel and most honoured champion of the Capitol Republic, her crying had made her seem merely…human.

Protector Casdin had heard the news too. He hadn't spoken directly to his old friend, comrade and former leader for over seventeen years. The last words spoken to him were those calling him a traitor to the Brotherhood and a tribal lover.

Shortly after this, the voluntarily enforced exile of forty-five of his brothers and sisters as well as himself began. Lives under his command had been lost. More friends that he could now count and this was not from war.

Not like the one that had just begin in the West coast against the oppressive Bear. The overwhelming and ever-expanding New California Republic, before they had left on the Lyons Expedition. It had come from attrition, accidents, illness, infighting and…betrayal. He finally broke the silence.

"…Sentinel, I am deeply sorry for your loss, Owyn was a good friend of mine…"

It rung hollow, good friends didn't call each other traitors or brand them treasonous. Casdin reminded himself that it wasn't Owyn that had done such a thing, it was he that had marked his former Elder as such.

"I… thank you Henry. Knights please take him to a private room on Wing C. Keep…sentry on his door. Get in contact also with my hus…Sentinel Lancaster, tell him to come at once."

That sentence had been hard for Sarah to articulate, she didn't wish to speak, she wished to curl up in a ball and ask her husband to tell her it would be okay. He wasn't here yet though, just like how her father wasn't, she would have to manage, even though it hurt.

When Chris came, he would need to speak with Protector Casdin, she would have to wait. The Brotherhood would have to come first, her husband however, would argue that _she _should come first, even though he was a member of the Brotherhood, he loved her more. That thought gave her a small amount of solace.

"Apprentice. Thank you, now return to your Scribe… no… first, inform Knight Captain Bael to send Sentinel Lancaster to speak with Protector Casdin… when he arrives."

Sarah had not even attempted to conceal her outburst of emotion, her eyes and cheeks where still puffy from her tears, which still continued to stream down her face. She would however, need to compose herself upon seeing her father, he wouldn't wish to see her this upset, even when in death.

Casdin's escort remained eerily silent, their emotions masked by their T-45d Power Armour.

Whilst walking through the corridors of the former Pentagon to his new accommodation and _prison,_ he noted the look of contempt from nearly all the members of his former Brotherhood, the rest showed pity.

Had his Outcast brothers and sisters caused so much hatred? Probably. He had betrayed the one person they had all looked up to for guidance and support. Many of these people he'd never since before, yet many of them looked vaguely familiar.

Their march continued onwards, however Casdin again noticed something from an open double door ahead of him, situated at one of the citadels hallway like tee-junctions.

It looked like a large assembly room of a sort, full of desks and chairs, children were sitting at each one, many of them yawning, most from tiredness some from boredom. There were three women, two dressed in the manner of scribes and one with Olive pre-war military combat armour on.

"Knights… may I listen?" One nodded in affirmation.

"I know its late class and nearly your bedtime's but the reason you're all here is to listen to one of our special guest speakers. The one Senior Scribe Yearling told you all about last week. She's finally arrived, abet rather late. There will be no class tomorrow however, so you can all stay in bed a few hours extra."

That brought a torrent of childlike giggle's and gestures of excitement from the group of students. It may have been unorthodox, the time was almost eight o'clock at night, the children's learning however, would not wait.

"We're going to be learning about the Capital Wasteland and its geography. This is Major Alaine Reilly-Donovan of the Capitol Republic's 1st Ranger or the _'Reilly's 1st_ _Rangers'. _Everyone please say hello to her, make her feel welcome."

The chorus of greetings began to come from all the children's voices. Around thirty youngster in all, ranging between the ages of five through to eight years. The Scribe which hadn't spoken had finally detected him, eavesdropping on her class of children. She came straight towards him, shutting the double doors behind her.

"You! Why are you here? My children don't need to see your treasonous face or that traitorous armour you're wearing. Answer me, why were you staring at my class, why are you here?" Yearling barked, with hostility and contempt.

Casdin was taken back by the loathing in her voice, he knew who she was, Scribe Yearling or Senior Scribe now.

"Senior Scribe. I was just wondering where these children came from?"

"_Protector. _Do you not know of the story of the birds and the bees? They're our children, my brothers and sisters children. One of them is my biological child. Does that answer your question? They are Steel born. A few of them are orphan's from the wasteland too. That makes them _savages _in your traitorous eyes doesn't it? Please…Casdin get out of my sight and away from my squires, Knights take him to wherever he's supposed to be going."

_Steel born?_

He hadn't seen children of the Brotherhood in years, none of his female Outcasts had fallen pregnant, they had remained focused on their mission, as had he.

_What after that though?_

He had once brought this to Owyn, telling him in no uncertain terms that anyone could make another human but making the pre-war P94 Plasma rifle was lost, unless they found out how to rebuild it. However without children, there would be no new brothers or sisters to eventually follow the mantle set out by the first Maxson, they would have been doomed to failure.

It had been the same in California; the knowledge, lore and technology collected was unsurpassed, his Brotherhoods training without dispute or question yet no matter how many soldiers of the NCR fell, more came and when more came some of his brothers and sisters would fall, they could not be replaced. Even if all the knowledge of the old world was in their possession, who would be left to reconstruct and use this information?

_No one. That's who._

He had remained blinded up until a few months ago. Casdin immediately sent that dark, sorrowful memory to the back of his mind. Their mission to the east for the reclamation of technology to fight against fanatical enemies that were far more numerous than them was a losing battle, indeed the last communications he had heard whilst in the citadel many years ago had been one verging on despair and defeat but also renewal.

The memory came flooding back to him.

"…_all chapters…to…on their own…Lost…besieged…isolated…no back up….must survive, all Elders… to continue…the first Maxson… Steel… broken…be shattered but…re-forged anew stronger…" _

_The audio message came across in but pieces with words sounding like hope was lost. Besieged and isolated? Lost…Hills? The written message then came up upon the screen both himself and his new Elder, his friend Owyn began reading it with concern and foreboding. _

_(__**All Brotherhood chapters are to fight on their own. Lost Hills is besieged, we are isolated and out-gunned. Do not count on us for reinforcements, no back up will come. All chapters must survive, all Elders are to continue the mission that has been passed down since the first Maxson. Steel can be broken, it can be shattered but it will be re-forged anew, stronger than before. Steel preserve us and make it true.)**_

_Had the NCR done so much damage? It had been a few months into the conflict when the High Elder had commissioned the Lyons Expedition to the east coast, Its primary mission was to secure technology and to also send the heir of High Elder Maxson and his wife away from the conflict, to secure them in a base on the East Coast, to preserve the bloodline. _

_Casdin had overheard some were saying however, __that__ it was a way to get some of the more 'merciful and soft' members of the __B__rotherhood away from the fighting. True, his friend Owyn had voiced his concern at the conflict. Others did also but he had fought hard against the oppressive __B__ear like any other. _

_This new post-apocalyptic government had sent an envoy asking for the Brotherhoods military to be annexed into the NCR's new army. _

_It was turned down. _

_The next message had demanded all bunkers in NCR territory to be handed over to the New California Republic and if the demand was not met they would forcible ousted. He hadn't heard what was discussed in the Brotherhood Council after it. All the Elders and Generals in the West Coast had descended onto Lost Hills for this unpredicted meeting, but what came out after it was clear._

**War.**

He shook the recent recollection off, at that time the Brotherhood was united behind a common enemy, now it was splintered and in the east it had split on its own accord.

Granted, some of his followers questioned this schism, the first being Specialist Olin, and to a lesser extent Protector McGraw and even Defender Rockfowl. The trio where advocates of reconciliation with their estrange brethren only two years after their exile and banishment.

The former two had been helped in their assignment, which happened to be in a pre-war bunker at Bailey's Crossroads by a _Lone Wanderer, __one _who had saved their lives. It was what Specialist Olin's account read at least.

The first instance of infighting took place here also. Defender Sibley, Forellis and McNamara died there. Protector McGraw reported an attempted coup d'etat by his former comrades, they had attempted to kill himself, Specialist Olin and the wasteland local they had recruited to assist.

All three were posthumously court martialled and _cast out_ of the Brotherhood Outcasts. He had set the precedent of betrayal, it seemed these three former Knights had carried it on.

It was only a few months after the fact back in 2278 that Casdin had finally realised this particular Lone wanderer, Galaxy News Radio's lone wanderer and the wasteland local that stumbled onto Fort Independent where one and the same.

He had been an asset, begrudgingly, a great asset in their search for technology. Now, he was ranked as Sentinel in the East Coast Brotherhood, a rank similar to that of General on the West Coast, not only that, he was de-facto leader of this newly revived Wasteland.

This was not a state that could bully the brotherhood, intimidate it into remaining silent in their hidden bunkers and outposts, cowering from near extinction, this state, this…New Republic _was _the Brotherhood and its populace loved them.

This public had become civilised and admittedly were increasing in their civility as the years went by under the Brotherhoods tutelage, the way maybe Maxson meant it too be, for after surviving the end of civilisation, it had to be renewed. The time Casdin now saw, had come for this renewal, this constant rekindling of development and progress back to the days before the great war.

The former Paladin was jolted out of his lengthy musing from one of the knights voices behind him. He'd arrived.

"Protector, your quarters. As per Sentinel Lancaster's orders; if you wish or want food or water you shall be given it, however you are to stay inside until further notice."

He thanked them briefly for escorting him and walked inside this internment room of his. As was expected, his exit was bolted shut behind him. It didn't matter, this seclusion would give him time to think, to reflect and to see if this new rekindling world had any place for a... traitor like him.


	3. Unity in Grief

_Authors note. _

_Please review! __E__ven if its bad tell me so I can make it better. Any questions about certain thing about this specific fallout time-line let me know!_

_Also I own nothing, this is none profit just for my amusement. To ask the question "what happened after fallout 3?"_

**Chapter Three**

****Unity in Grief****

_"You can clutch the past so tightly to your chest that it leaves your arms too full to embrace the present." _

**- Jan Glidwell.**

**Galaxy News Radio Broadcast: **_**the Capitol Republic (the Capital Wasteland)**_

"_Wastelandeeerrrs! This is me, three dog back again for more news! Hope you liked the music and one of our new assistant hosts Haxman. if you want music, Hax is your man! Just an update for all you folks wondering what's happening up in the colder north. This is a GNR foreign affairs news broadcast._

_The Raven's of Baltimore looked to have finally regrouped after their ass kicking by our very own Lone Wanderer and Leader way back when. _

_Lets see if they forgive, forget and decide mutilation and sadistic tendencies just isn't the answer, however it looks like they already haven't read the question so it looks like the good fight will be brought back up to those Bird worshiping Raiders before they come down here and try having their 'fun' again. Apparently, these guys have decided to make excursion's into Old Delaware, reports from traveling wastelanders have said there's fighting and its bloody, like all things in post apocalyptic__a__. _

_Hey! It least its not down here right? Whoever you are up there, help will be coming._

_We also have interesting developments from the Pitt. It looks like those valiant ex-slaves have decided… in their unique wisdom, to crown their new leader a… wait for it, a Queen! Just make sure your executive and legislature are separated and all that jazz. _

_It seems Monarchies are the new fashion these days. So long as no one starts shouting "the British are coming!" we'll be perfectly fine. _

_Speaking of which here's some old Imperial Rock and Roll. What would you name the 8th_ _day of the week folks? Here's the Beatles with that very question. Enjoy the music Capitol. This is three dog now leaving you in the capable hands of the Haxman. Holla!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Sarah may have forgotten she's a woman, but I haven't, and neither have the rest of the Brothers, judging by the looks they give her." <em>

**- Elder Owyn Lyons.**

**Saturday 4th July 2294:** _**19.45 EST: **_**Megaton-upon-Springvale: Megaton Airwaves Station.**

Christopher had left his two new acquaintances in the Brass Lantern, Pacie… or Vicky or whatever her name actually was had given him much to think about, however for now that would have to take a back-seat.

The Brotherhood would need to be informed about the news of Fredberg and the two vaults of Sixty One and Sixty Five. It was looking very likely the reason for the year old raiding by the Fredixie's from the south was because of their influence. This was still supposition though, more evidence would be needed.

The view in front of him contained numerous computers and mainframe's, quite like the Galaxy News Radio's set up in the GNR building, however unlike the popular acclaimed Radio Station; Pre-War Military Ham Radios, Salvaged Enclave Communication gear, Brotherhood Equipment and some Vault technology was all connected with the workstations as well as other scavenged and newly recovered Electronic devices.

Numerous people were working in his line of sight.

These ranged from Brotherhood Scribes to Mechanic's and CR-sec personal most probably native to Megaton. The building itself was constructed of Enclave prefab building material, making it look oddly out of place in the rust ridden structures of Megaton. It was still chilling to see if one had memories of the self-styled Post-War American Government, memories that he had.

_Someone needs to paint it rust red to match_. He to smirked himself at that mental image.

The attention of one Brotherhood members had been caught, from the outset however it looked like this particular female, Scribe Allison Rothchild, he knew her to be, had wanted his presence.

She had a look of urgency and anxiety to her youthful features, indeed, it appeared as if he was wanted.

She saluted him.

"Sentinel I bid you greetings to Megaton. I'll be brief, All Bravo Sierra Channels have requested your immediate return to the Citadel, thank Steel you came in when you did sir. If you'd been in the Wastes, only Knight Artemas would have been able to get hold you and he's not one for listening… only to you sir. The Message states '_Sentinel Lancaster is to immediately return to Citadel Command upon orders of Acting Elder and Sentinel Lancaster, Priority Alpha.' _That's all sir, do you wish for me contact Artemas for you?". The Scribe stated.

"Thanks, Scribe Rothchild, however I'll contact him and leave immediately."

He turned around and strode out of Airwaves Station doorway and set out straight for the Megaton BoS Vertipad. One that had been created near to where the Springvale Red Rocket Gas Station had previously been.

The Rocket still remained, it now being a common landmark of the united settlements of Springvale and Megaton.

This message was important, Priority Alpha was ahead of anything else on the Brotherhood of Steels Radio communiqué.

It basically meant '_forget whatever you're doing and get to whoever sent the message a-sap'. _

His information would be told at the Citadel, his original self-made mission had been completely sidetracked. It would have to wait… like many things these days.

* * *

><p>"<em>It is a wise father that knows his own child."<em>

**- William Shakespeare, The Merchant of Venice.**

**Saturday 4th July 2294: ****_19.53 EST:_****Megaton-upon-Springvale: Springvale Central Market.**

"Maria, stop running ahead… stay next to me ya hear little miss!"

The young girl was still being a handful. At least she was in his line of sight this time however. She had a tremendous and insatiable curiosity, much like her illustrious father. Malcolm was grateful nonetheless that in all her years she hadn't yet been put into a life or death situation, _that she knew of. _

No child should go through something like that, even in the Wastes. This was why Christopher had made him their protector. He owed the legendary Wanderer what was left of his life and if it meant giving it up for his children, he would do so.

"Mally, I'm not running, you're just getting old! You need some exercise anyway."

Maria giggled at her own statement. She stopped though to let him catch up. It was amazing to be outside of the vault for a change. It was even better that she wouldn't be told off as much because Mally was with her!

The young miss Lancaster had never _actually_ been to Megaton by herself, the first time she'd been out on one of her secret missions she'd only seen Megaton from a distance staying around Springvale before the nasty sunshine had made her eyes hurt, making her turn back.

_There are __loads of people!_

On her left where newly built wooden houses which looked to have originally been where pre-war ones had been, to her right stood the cathedral of Atom, with a throng of people standing outside of it, no doubt bomb worshipping, she could and would never understand the idea.

Further up from those Bomb-lovers, there were a quite a few shop-stands and as well as a water storage tank, which happened to be about the same size as one of the houses on her left. Only a few of these market stalls had potential customers near them as it looked like the majority of them had shut, maybe it was closing time?

The twilight was slowly turning towards darkness after all. Past this bazaar of sorts was a big red rocket. A flag flew atop it. Vault-class had educated her that it was the Capitol Republics flag, she knew it was _her _flag, her daddy had let her and James help in designing it! She coloured in the blue and red while James drew the grey wings! She hadn't gone out of the lines with her coloured pens once. That had made her immensely proud.

Malcolm had finally caught up with her, he could hear him mumble something under his breath.

"Mally are you moaning again? How about you let me ride on your shoulders, then I can't wander off! Deal? I wont be heavy, I promise!" Her sweet puppy-dog eyes were then put into immediate attention seeking action.

/

So that was her game, was it? Getting human transportation? Well considering Maria was nine years old, she was still a small for her age. He was wearing his seasoned power armour, sp it would hardly feel the weight of her anyway.

"You missy, are a little sneak you know that! That's been your game all along since we'll been in Springvale ain't it? You take after you Pa you know that! Fine then hop on ol'Malcolm. I'll be your Brahmin for the day."

He knelt on his right knee so she could climb onto his shoulders, the wearied Regulator then stood straight up while firmly but gently holding onto Maria's legs. After she'd gotten settled on her new mount and he'd got his balance, Maria started to speak again whilst her _carriage _walked towards the red rocket in the distance.

"This is Great! Templar Knight Commander of brilliance, Maria Lancaster on the battle cattle cruiser Malcolm! All evil-do'ers fall before my shining ray of… goodness! Onward Battle Cattle! To our next heroic evil fighting battle to free slaves, un-free naughty slavers and tame baby molerats!"

Malcolm laughed at her imagination, it was pleasant to see such innocence in a world like this.

"Battle cattle… cruiser eh? How do you come up with this? So not only is Ol'Malcolm a Brahmin he's one of them fightin' Brahmin and well… a cruiser? I'm afraid Miss Lancaster I sure as hell don't know what one of them is. If it's a thirty something regulator with a little girl sat on his shoulders then hell! Sure, why not."

Their walk was bringing them closer to Megaton now, the main gates of the emergent town could be clearly made out just a bit further away.

"Battle Cattle, our target is in front of us! It's really… rusty and… big! Double time we have missions to do and evil to beat!" Malcolm was about to comment on that he wasn't a pre-war pack mule before he heard Maria shout out from above, almost deafening him, even with his Helmet on.

"Daddy? DADDY? It's DADDY! IT'S DADDY! LOOK! Malcolm! Daddy's there!"

Indeed he was, Malcolm had just seen him running quickly towards the Red Rocket that was only about fifty yards away from them now. He'd just seen them too and started to run in their direction. The closer he got the more obvious his friend and saviour was in need of haste. The anxiety, surprise and worry in his face was also showing.

Maria didn't notice her fathers expression, she was over the moon, her mood had turned from joy to despair then back to happiness and joy in less half an hour. Not only was she on an adventure with Mally but her daddy was here as well. Maybe he would come with them on her mission of very important importance, that being her unquenchable curiosity.

/

Chris was running back towards where Angela and Artemas would be, he hadn't been that far away just patrolling around near the west of Springvale after fuelling up at the _Rocket Red Flare_ Brotherhood Vertipad.

"…Yeah, One Six, me and Angie are on our way back for you, ETA two minutes."

He continued with one of his usual quips.

"I'm sure you'll soon warm up to this flying business boss, but I gotta say after all these years I think our glorious leader has a bit of acrophobia."

"Funny Artemas but not true…at all, anyway did you not hear the Priority Alpha message?" There was a temporary silence, no doubt his Pilot was making up some excuse.

"Well… I think I heard something about an Alpha, Sentinel… in my defense I was letting Angie send some of her blessed missile into a stray Deathclaw. I swear those devils are getting smarter, first time I've seen any in months, looks like their getting better at hiding. It already looked injured, selectively isolating weakened members of their own species? But yeah, I started to make my way back when I heard, I'm not that ignorant, Sir."

Artemas had a knack for ignoring or at least pretending to ignore Sierra Bravo Channels, generally ignoring the ones asking for his Vertibird to return to the Citadel and pretending to ignore the important ones unless it involved him and in extension his assigned Sentinel, the airborne Knights love for flying was unequaled, a love he didn't share in the slightest.

"Good, you just pretend to be Artemas. I'll be there in the time it takes you to get back, One Six Out."

He cut the channel and continued running towards his destination. Scenarios where abuzz in his mind on what his wife's urgent message was about, a possible incursion by the insistent and detested Ravens again? Or… something about their children?

He hoped it was the former, however much he hated and admittedly feared those barbaric raiders, having anything happen to his offspring would be too much to bear, even for the man-made Legend himself.

Still that couldn't be it, they were both safe in Vault 101. Eighteen tonnes of steel stopped anything or anyone stupid enough to attempt to enter it and if that happened to be passed, Vault-sec and Malcolm would make sure no one harmed them.

His musings where then abruptly interrupted, it sounded very much like his daughter, was it from his mind after just thinking about her and James or was it his hearing picking it up? It was immediately answered with continuous shouting, it was getting louder.

"…IT'S DADDY! LOOK!…"

He swiftly turned his head in the direction he believed the sound to come from, towards his left and the road leading towards the Central Market.

About fifty yards away stood an adult walking towards him. Donned in T-45d Power Armour and emblazoned on the breast-plate with three numbers. Numbers which happened to signify his old Vault 101. This persons features were covered by a Helmet of the same Armor series.

Above this helmet however, was a young girl with long blonde hair sat astride the persons shoulder, her legs dangling carefree on both sides of the 101 insignia as if flanking the primary numbers.

His daughter Maria plus her minder and his old friend Malcolm Raymond.

This was completely unexpected, it was nearly eight in the evening by his reckoning, why was his daughter outside? It was almost certainly near her bedtime and if it was a trip outside, where was his son.

He wanted to see both his children, yet inside the Vault where they were protected from harm. His old friend had a lot of explaining to do. This wasn't going to be left for afterwards, Chris needed to know _now_.

The change in direction hardly altered his speed, he carried on running towards the pair, finally slowing down when in comfortable talking distance with them. His daughter Maria's face was a wash with delight and happiness, it was pleasing to see and almost made him lose the worry from the message his wife had sent mere minutes ago.

Yet not even he could discern the emotions Malcolm was showing under his Armor.

/

"My little angel! Come here!" Maria immediately scrambled down from Mally, with her guardian giving her two helping hands, making the journey onto the floor seem almost effortless.

She literally leaped into her father arms. It had been so long since she'd seen him! Well about four days but that was loads of time in a Vault! After hugging him for what seemed like an eternity, she stepped back to inform her father of her exciting adventure.

"Daddy! Mally and me are on a mission of humongous importance! It's a secret… but I can tell you, but ssshhh no one else must know not even mummy! Its tip-top secret understood?"

She continued to shush with her left index finger on her lip, as if to emphasize the importance of _the secret. _The secret which she'd just made up. Her father began to comment on her recent declaration of top secret-ness.

"Well, I will make sure no one else hears it. Not even your mother will hear it from me, even if she tries to force it, you'll protect me though if she does, won't you darling?"

_Of course I will! _

She wasn't scared of her mom. She didn't know why everyone else was, she was soft and gentle, like a… what was it? a…bunny rabbit, it was a pre-war animal she'd seen in one of her picture books. It was a shame she couldn't have one as a pet, they were extinguished… or was it extinct?

Whichever one it was, It meant they were all gone. That brief thought dampened her otherwise wonderful mood. Maybe her mommy was a dire bunny? Scary to some people but not to her? Shaking those unanswerable questions, Maria answered her father.

"Of course I'll protect you! Mommy won't hurt you though! But if any bad people want to try to learn _the secret _they'll have to get through me!"

To do this she theorised would be quite simple. She would tell Malcolm to shout at them, it normally did the trick, especially if someone tried to bully her and her brother or call either of them names.

She heard her father chuckle at what she'd just said, she didn't think it was funny? Was it funny? Adults where weird sometimes.

"Angel, I can look after myself, your still too young to be doing anything remotely like that, anyway shouldn't you be in the Vault…"

His attention then turned towards Malcolm, Maria thought her father looked a bit… angry and annoyed. Then she realized. Mally would be told off because of her. She would need to act quickly or he'd be shouted at!

"…Its not his fault daddy! I ermm… went to look outside by myself, Malcolm didn't know! He stopped me once already and well he caught up with me the second time when I was sightseeing wait not that…ermm…picking Vale Flowers, no wait…no I…well, yeah sightseeing and exploring!"

_Oh dear._

Now she'd told off. Clearly she hadn't thought this through at all. Her self-made confession carried on however.

"Its my fault. Mally told me not to go. Don't shout at him! The vault door was open and well… I snuck through the Overseers secret door while… ermmm invisible and got out."

Not only had she admitted her guilt, Maria also realized her admission had including her being invisible which meant, using a stealth boy, which happened to be her fathers. Theft was now included in her admission. She backtracked to try and minimize the damage done, knowing already that it was too late.

"Look! I didn't break it… It umm sort of stopped working though, here! Please… don't shout!" Maria quickly took the pre-war gadget made for stealth and subterfuge off her wrist and ushered it to her father.

"See! Not broke at all! I'll buy you a new one if it is though. I have twenty caps saved up!"

Somehow Maria knew that wouldn't be the price of it. _Maybe fifty caps?_

It didn't matter though she knew that the time had come for her scolding. In an almost reflect action, Maria closed her eyes and physically flinched in anticipation of her father berating.

It never came.

/

Chris handled the stealth boy her daughter had just given him, whilst inwardly digesting her clear confession. It was almost unbelievable… almost. It was his daughter after all and the little nine year old had escaped from her vault sanctuary twice already.

Shouting would serve no purpose, informing his child of why she shouldn't do such things was more in his line of parenting, still he was angry. Showing this emotion to Maria however, would serve no purpose either.

He went to hug her again upon seeing her shy away from him, whilst simultaneously closing her bright azure eyes tightly.

"I won't bite angel, you know what you've done was wrong though don't you? You could have gotten hurt in the wastes. There's a reason why you and James are in the Vault, its so you don't get hurt but if your outside you could be, couldn't you?"

He looked at her features expectantly to see if she'd understood. The look of relief in her face was obvious, she opened her eyes again and looked straight at his own deep-blue eyes, the reply came shortly afterwards.

"I… yes daddy, I know. I want to fight bad people like you and mommy do though. Its not nice when I can't see you both either! I hate it, so does James, why can't we stay with you?"

He knew the answer, Sarah and himself were put into danger many times and where also nearly always busy. Wandering around the wasteland or listening to politicking was no place for children. They needed to learn, to be educated and most of all to be kept safe, his childhood home was the best place for it.

A small few may have called this elitism, even in the Brotherhood of Steel.

After all wasn't every other Steel-born educated and kept at the Citadel. Relatively few people had taken up residence in Vault 101, access was restricted for those that wished to live there, only those who were in an intimate relationship with surface Vault residents or their children would be allowed to stay as 101 citizens.

Firstly there was little space, there was enough room for three hundred residents at maximum capacity, at its current resident level it was at one hundred and seventy-two.

The new lowering of restrictions had increased the population somewhat. It had in fact gone up nearly forty percent, from one hundred and eight to this new number in the years since Overseer Almodovar, his old best friend Amata had finally opened up Vault 101, shortly before the Capitol Republic had been born.

The current levels where the highest for two hundred years and the new _blood_ as it were, had increased the genetic diversity of his prior home. Still, opening a community like 101 would take time after two centuries of isolation, the mere fact it was open to merchants and Brotherhood Knights hoping to rest a day or two was a miracle unto itself.

Chris finally answered, he would tell her the truth, there was no reason to lie.

"…because Maria, me and your mom are nearly always busy and something we get put into situations where even we get hurt, so we don't want to put you into any of them. Do you understand? Of course we want to be with you both! In fact, this was why I'm here to see you and James but now… I have more work to do."

His daughter nodded, abet reluctantly. He knew she wouldn't be satisfied with that response but at least his little girl had understood and had taken it in.

The Sentinel finally let go of her but gently took her left hand with his right, holding it with fatherly love and tenderness. Now this made things even more complicated.

Maria was outside, fortunately with Malcolm but he needed to make his way to the Citadel and at the same-time investigate both his new Regulator comrades in Megaton as well as Langley's apparent Raider sightings.

That's when he had an idea, it was simple, and staring him in the face.

"Malcolm, a word please? I have something for you to do. Artemas will brief you when he comes back here after dropping me off, in the meantime go to the Brass lantern. Two Regulator Justicar's are staying there. Take them with you when you've been briefed. Get as much information as you can out of them, especially the female... just call her Pacie, the man with her is Will."

He would take Maria with him to the Citadel, at least she'd be able to see her mother, plus after thinking about the Vault previously, showing the Brotherhood that his children weren't aloof from them could only be a benefit.

It was literally five birds in one stone.

His original mission would be completed, information on this as of yet unknown settlement in the north and the vaults to the south could eventually be revealed. The whispers of elitism would be stamped out, he'd be able to see his daughter and also make his way back to see his wife.

If only James were with them, it would have been a family reunion of sorts. He felt momentarily saddened by not seeing his son. He liked it in the vault though, so at least he wouldn't attempt to get out, unlike his more inquisitive twin sister. When he finally brought Maria back to Vault 101 he'd be able to send time with him then.

"Right then Maria, let's go and see your mother. We'll be going in a _whirly plane _too. Malcolm, sorry I'm keeping this short. It is good to see you. Now when you get back, update me on anything you find. You can tell me what happened with this little rascals escape too."

Christopher promptly held out his left hand for his old compatriots, who grasped it in a firm but friendly handshake.

"Sure Sir, I gotta say sorry first, but I suppose the little miss here told you how she got out. I wont let ya down ya hear? Be well an' God speed Chris." His response came back, it was the second time he'd spoken it today.

"You too Mal, Regulate, Pacify and Liberate."

Malcolm then turned and walked towards the direction of Megaton, all the while his daughter was shouting and screaming in glee.

"The whirly plane! Wow! Daddy you're the bestest ever!"

He smiled at his daughters look of amazement and sheer innocence. She was happy too, that was good to see, besides it wasn't every day a nine-year old got to fly in a Brotherhood Vertibird, some would call that lucky, he on the other hand called it unlucky.

Hopefully he wouldn't be sick after his third flight of the day.

* * *

><p>"<em>I appeal to you, brothers, in the name of our Lord Jesus Christ, that all of you agree with one another so that there may be no divisions among you and that you may be perfectly united in mind and thought."<em>

**- 1 Corinthians 1:10. The Bible.**

**Saturday 4th July 2294: ****_20:35 EST: _****The Citadel: C Wing: Former Paladin Casdin's new Quarters.**

"Casdin, you're wanted! Get ready, understood?"

There was no response, Knight Alistair Cross continued to ask for his name and still no answer came. What the hell was he doing in there? Looking through the three-inch spy hole, the Knight noted that he was sat on the bed. Nothing ill had befallen him, was he just being ignorant? Cross called out his name again and still the former Paladin still failed to move.

/

"Casdin! Casdin…"

"…_CASDIN! Get dow…" _

_Her shout was cut short, Defender Hill had just thrown him out of the way of a hail of bullets, behind the temporary cover Defender Morgan had just made by throwing the Steel desk onto its side, two had ricocheted off his Armor, it had also absorbed a Laser shot, the rest harmfully smashed into the wall which was now behind him. _

_Apart from one. This ballistic had gone through Hill's left ear, piercing straight __through__ her skull and coming out of the temple close to her now closed and lifeless right eye, it finally hit the rear wall, like the rest of its murderous brethren with blood raining like a monsoon close to where it impacted. A Plasma strike __followed,__which__ ripped through Hill's left Arm __as she fell__, severing it completely. _

_His Saviour was dead before hitting the ground._

"…_STAND DOWN! That's an order! Are you out of your minds? Are you all insane!" __He shouted._

_The shock from the episode that had just occurred was clear in his mind, his surprise and utter astonishment was still clear in how his hands trembled whilst holding his Worn-down Laser Pistol._

_A horrible Treason had just been committed. _

_Two of his Defenders lay dead on the ground with bullet __wounds__ in their heads, one of them now without an arm. _

_Specialist Hansen was clutching his chest near to where a small combat knife had just been plunged. Life would soon slip away from him also. It had happened quickly and without warning. _

_For a Brother or Sister to fight another over petty grievances was one thing. They but involved fist fights followed by reprimands and punishment but to execute another of their Brotherhood without warning or pity was a crime far beyond what he'd seen before, high treason and a sin. _

_Death was the highest form for this punishment, they would die three times over for this heinous offence. _

_It was unforgivable._

_Regaining composure, the wearied Veteran fired off three shots blindly to where he believed his adversaries to be. They returned fire on his position. _

_A streak of Plasma narrowly flew past his head, impacting upon the wall in front of him. The metal desk he had in his administrative office which on its side, gave him the only cover able to him, it had saved his life as had Joanna Hill, another sister dead under his command. _

_Casdin lay with his back against the right side of the dull steel workstation, whilst Defender Morgan stayed in cover using the other side of the desk. It was the only thing keeping them from deaths embrace._

_Five more defined shots were heard followed by a multitude of sporadic fire being sent towards his betrayers. _

_Help had finally arrived. _

_This was the last place his brothers and sisters would have thought an enemy could be, inside their Bastion? _

_Surely that was impossible. A frontal assault would have been prepared for but this was a situation no one, not even himself could have predicted it. _

_Betrayal… a toxic irony, a poisoned chalice and a bitter pill to shallow. It made him furious and this rage would not be abated soon._

_A marked stillness set upon Fort Independence. _

_It lasted but a few seconds, maybe thirty or so, what little he could hear was of feet both bare and clothed scampering towards him, as well as Powered Boots running away from his location towards the exit. The shooting had ended. The silence did also, it came from one of the Defenders that had just fired at the traitors and forced them to flee._

"_Protector! What happened? Our brothers! It can't be, this can't be! Why?" _

_It was Defender Rockfowl, one of the apologists for Lyons Sycophants. His own voice came out louder and harsher than even he expected._

_"They. Are. Not. __O__ur brothers! Steel killing steel is unforgivable, they are not our brother, they never have been! They are nothing. May their Steel rust and crack in the Wasteland sun!"_

_Casdin heard another voice behind the Defender, it was female this time. Coming from his most capable, Specialist Freya Olin. _

"_Protector, Defen…" she paused, then continued with what appeared to be a renewed resolve in her voice _

_"This…traitor is still alive! Is he to be killed Sir?"_

_He hobbled toward her and his downed enemy while giving her an order in the process._

"_Specialist take his blasted helmet off, I want this bastard to see how alone he __is__ now, surround__ed__ by those who were never his brothers or sisters." _

_Olin undid the power clamps and joints that held the headpiece with the main body of armor. Pulling it off slowly Casdin could now see one of his treasonous Ex-Defenders. Blood was dripping from his nose and month contrasting with his __pallid__ white skin. __H__is dark brown eyes __shone at him, __slowly becoming devoid of life __and color._

_The Protector cared not, for the crime he and the four other of his team had committed, __t__here would be no mercy. _

_He was scum and he would die like scum, painfully and slowly._

_A shot rang through the room, impacting on the injured traitors right leg, His Power Armour would defend against such attacks but not at point-blank range and not with successive fire either. He fired again, then again. _

_Slowly burning a molten hole through the Steel Powered greaves plating. _

_The intended effect was happening. Screams of pain and agony where being broadcast across the room. This sickening torture continued onto his left leg. The Medical servo's in the upper part of his Armor would stop him from falling unconscious from the pain and would somewhat numb it also, yet not if pain was applied in numerous points… _

_With four molten points in each of the traitors limbs, he stopped. Now waiting for the cries of suffering to diminish. Casdin had but one question._

_"Why?" _

_The answer came and it was not what he had suspected at all._

"_We couldn't stop…hurts too much, my head…I…I'm sorry Protector." _

_Slowly, he attempted to reach into a pouch __on__ his belt, the pain was too much however, his arm fell limp._

"_In…there, why and…__s__orry." _

_Casdin holstered his Laser Pistol and went to grab his Ten millimeter which was strapped to his left thigh, the opposite side from his primary weapon. _

_In one swift motion he drew the firearm, pulling the trigger once, the bullet penetrating the skin, bone and sinew under the traitors left eye, sending crimson gore around the room, the majority of it spraying onto his own armor, giving the color scheme an even more satanic look, Specialist Olin's robes had been hit also, she momentarily flinched at her leaders recent actions and the blood __which followed__. _

_He answered the dead man shortly afterwards._

"_So am I… traitor."_

"_Casdin…Casdin…"_

"…Casdin! Listen now! Get yourself ready, the Sentinel is nearly here."

He looked around confused, he had been there… again, he could see it as plain as day, it was no dream for he hadn't fallen asleep.

"Of course…Knight I am ready now." It was a lie.

Grief was heavy on his heart and his soul.

What little remained of his brothers and sisters had left with him after looking at the answer to his question.

It was a note, scrawled on a piece of crumbled paper. Only he had read all of it.

The rest had been told that they needed to know. They would be united again with their lost schismatic comrades, the apologists had won out, he had not the strength to resist them, he didn't wish too, so they moved onwards to the Citadel with some of the technology the treasonous Outcasts had brought back over the last year to six months.

He was now here, asking to return, no _begging _to return… something he never would have dreamed of doing. Casdin knew it needed to be done though, Now all would be united again.

_United in grief and loss._


	4. In memories, we are lost

_Author's note. _

_For those that are reading, if you want a mental image of some of the main characters here they are:_

_Lone Wanderer: Caucasian. Cross between Christian Bale and Solid Snake. Lighter brown hair however and deep blues eyes._

_Sarah Lyons: Going by the template she is in-game, along with a dash of Kaley Cuoco and Hayden Panettiere. Wasteland it up a bit and add a decade or so of gently aged years._

_Malcolm: Caucasian. If you've played Red dead Redemption. The main character John Marston with a dose of Brad pitt, a merging of them._

_Pacie/Victoria: Caucasian also! A…descendant of Kate Middleton._

_I'm going to try to keep each chapter at the 6000 word level. I know chapter two was daunting with over 14,000 words!_

_Anyway, If you give me feedback on something I can pass you extra information. If a few of you ask for maybe something about the past, I may do a flashback or a brief look into the history to further bring out some depth._

_Thank you, I know I at least have some readers!_

**Chapter Four**

****In memories, we are lost****

"_Sow the seeds of doubt and flowers of betrayal will eventually grow." _

**- Anon**

**Saturday 4th** **July 2294: **_**21.00 EST. **_**Megaton-upon-Springvale: The Brass Lantern**

Glances and stares from the local bar-props and evening drunks were to be expected, firstly he wore Power Armour, only those of the Brotherhood or its outcasts where able to wear them and secondly, because of the rather obvious digits on said armour.

Only one person wore anything like that.

_The ex-Regulator turned Brotherhood. Raymond the Revengeful, the butcher of slavers or those that 'may' be slavers, the Merciless… Malcolm the 'Merciless'__**.**_

The later part happened to be true, the former part however was not. Malcolm had never given up the mantle of a Regulator, being captured by those he was supposed to _regulate' _though muddied the radioactive waters somewhat.

His comrades kept him at a distance, still they both respected and feared him, not that he'd seen one of his fellow regulators in years, for Malcolm had spent the majority of his time in Vault 101, his new _home,_ of a sort.

The Veteran had grudgingly been accepted over the months and years both as babysitter and protector of the young Lancaster's as well as an unofficial training master for the Vault-sec guards after numerous requests from its Chief Security Officer Gomez.

He was also but an _honorary _member of the Brotherhood, which meant… nothing at least not from an insider perspective, he was no Knight or Paladin, or whatever rank happened to be first.

Yet to the average wastelander, he was. Similar to the _Lone Wanderer _in that respect, being an _'affiliate' _of the Regulators and a member of the Brotherhood. Both of them in their own way would send shivers up the spine of anyone even thinking about wrongdoings.

Malcolm scanned the tables in front of him for anyone that happened to look like Regulators, it wasn't hard. Which was good, in his haste Lancaster hadn't described them at all, only informing him of their names and their gender.

Compared to the rest of the persons in this establishment, these particular Justicars, one male and one female were the only individuals that looked at all battle wearied, their _style, _if one could call it that was unique also.

One of Wasteland Law enforcement.

The male had noticed his presence, keeping eye contact for a moment which was followed by a brief look to his female companion. She promptly turned and waved across, beckoning Malcolm over.

They knew who he was as did the majority of people in this bar. No doubt, both also knew why he was here, which was good… he didn't. _Not yet anyway._

The fleeting looks and momentary glances of the other patrons where mixed. Some had respect showing in their eyes and faces, while others looked with expressions of marked ignorance and indifference, quickly looking away when having their eyeful, others still showed fear. It was an emotion all had or would encounter soon or later, he knew the look of fear in a man, this was normally before he killed them.

It was a new experience, nearly all vault residents and even those he called friends in the underground community knew only the heroic stories of his regulating days before his capture, internment and the _actions _committed after his rescue.

Little anxiety or concern came from those. He was a Regulator, a lone island of justice in what was once an ocean of lawlessness and malevolence. The years had not been kind to this ocean, it seemed smaller now. Like a sea, yet even then, one could drown.

This was obvious, considering his recent encounter when going after the young Maria, which had unwittingly led to this rather unexpected assignment. The last time was nine years ago, before his friends children had been born, it had taken him north, further than he'd been in his long seasoned years.

This had involved his savior and comrade, indeed it had involved saving Lancaster's life this time around.

_Focus on the task, okay Malcolm? Back to ol' business again._

His silent mental prodding had done the trick. Continuing onwards, passed both empty and occupied chairs, benches and tables he arrived at his intended destination. Malcolm introduced himself then, not that it was needed.

"Greetings fellow regulators, names Malcolm. Macolm Raymond. Call me Mal if you ain't the ones for long names. I don't suppose you'd be minding if I sat down to talk? I'm sure you both know why I'm here, Officially, the Steel Chairman of this damn fine Republic asked me to come. Unofficially my friend asked me. So names? You must be Pacie and you must be Will? Am I correct in this judgement?"

He waited for their reply, it came from the male to his right.

"You're a legend in the Reg's Malcolm, you're right on both counts too. Well yeah, I'm fine with you sitting if that armor of yours can bend that much…" a short chuckle escaped him, stopping his sentence for a moment.

"...Well, if my friend Pacie doesn't mind." Will continued.

Malcolm's head turned to the young woman, her brunette hair was matted in some parts, he noticed her hazel eyes looking up at him, or rather at his darkened sight receptors that allowed him to see from his rather imposing headgear.

"I…apologizes miss."

Releasing the joints of his helmet and slowly removing it, he placed it on the table in front of him.

"I suppose that was kinda anti-social of me." The female smiled, her eyes now analysing his newly revealed features.

_Those eyes_…those eyes that reminded him of… no he wouldn't bring that memory back, the person who had those eyes was no more. She was dead and buried. Fortunately, the young woman spoke, which helped in bringing his mind back to the present.

"So… are you going to sit down? I hardly think you need my permission. Do all men need a girl to tell them what to do?"

She laughed heartily, It was admittedly a pleasant sound. He glanced quickly at Will to gauge how he would react to such a statement and in extension to see their relationship. He saw his face at first display a slight grimace, that however soon melted away to a slight grin, friends then, there was no sign of attraction, if there was the young regulator didn't show it.

"Well miss, I'm sure some men need the fairer sexes charm to lead them on… shall we say, the right path or at least not the wrong one. It's said behind every man there's a woman scolding him. Are you one of those Miss Pacie?" After the question, a small smirk crossed his lips.

"Ha! Scolding? I think not, more giving them brilliant tactical and strategic advise. What can I say? I'm a giver. I give gifts… sometimes those gifts are .32 calibre rifle rounds straight into a man's brain. I suppose bearers of those gifts didn't follow a woman's advice or get a scolding from one? Or they did and it pissed them off… excuse my language, but there you go."

It had been said in such matter of fact tone, although also with a hint of jest. He knew however, that she was being serious. Behind that pleasing exterior there was a trained killer, this girl knew what she was doing.

"Well miss Pacie, I sure as hell don't want one of them gifts. I prefer them less… deadly myself."

Malcolm finally grabbed a chair, slowly allowing his body to bend downwards onto it. Sometimes wearing such an inflexible suit of arms was an annoyance. However, he was relived that he actually _could_ sit down. Pacie soon spoke once more, after he'd settled down.

"Well my Power Armoured friend if you're a good boy and on one of those _right paths _as you so… eloquently put it, I promise, I wont shoot you." she grinned at him after that and rather roguishly too. He wasn't going to cross this woman.

"So then Mister Malcolm, why are you here talking to me and my fine friend?"

Now that was a smart yet elegantly simple question, he had no answer to it. The Knight Artemas hadn't returned to brief him, so as of yet he could only gather information, information on what? Malcolm hadn't a clue. Yet leading them to believe he hadn't a clue would be a detriment, indeed it would make him look fairly stupid.

"Well… Miss Pacie, I'm here to ask you for some information on…recent activities. My friend would have me do something but he wanted me to talk to you both first. He also wanted you two coming with me. It's _Regulator _business and I suppose the Steel Chairman overrides our Regulator Mistress in the '_who's boss of who' _department."

That was a _partial_ truth, it wasn't regulator business… he didn't know _what_ it was, however knowing his Sentinel friend it probably was something that _may _be considered Regulator business.

"Call me Pacie… just Pacie, please Mister Macolm. Now if it is... _Regulator business, _I'm sure our esteemed and glorious _leaders _wouldn't want us to disobey orders would they?" Indeed they would not.

"Well miss Pacie of course not, I'm sure they'd be mighty pissed off if we didn't do anything after being informed of this… _business _were supposed to being doing."

Malcolm noted the slight annoyance in her features.

"Forgive me… miss Pacie or… _just Pacie_." It was his turn to don a mischievous grin, it was soon washed away however with her next remark.

"So this _business? _You… you don't have a clue what it's about do you? Mores the fun! Wandering into the unknown… being shot at from all angles. Well… there is what happened before, I suppose I can tell you about that before we get on to this unknowable _business _of ours."

And so she did, recollecting her past account with the Fredixie's and her tracking and killing of them.

Not long after she had finished explaining her earlier exploits another male walked into the bar, wearing T-45d under-armor, both used for the Brotherhoods scouts and pilots, who needed not the rigid and agility hindering Power Armour.

His personal briefer had finally arrived. He strode straight towards their table, immediately making his presence felt, both physically and verbally.

"Well, well, well. This place is crawling with you regulators cowboys… and my darling future wife as well, remember me? Apologies my dear. I'd love to be riding your sweet ass from place to place… on my 'bird of course."

It was Knight Philip Artemas, loyal and apparently answerable only to his Sentinel, an ignorable prick but one hell of a Vertibird pilot, it was as if he was born in the cockpit of one.

"Knight… you'll be going nowhere near my arse… and if you bloody well do, I'll break your arm. Clear Petal? Besides aren't you… having relations with your Aircraft? Angela was it? I'm sure she'd be _very _disappointed and annoyed with such infidelity. So how does it work? Do you _ram _your joystick in her ventilation pipe or you one of those guys, just teasing her while playing with her missile _rack_?"

The apparent innuendo's were not lost on Malcolm or Will. Both burst into a fit of laughter, the young Knight Pilot however, didn't see the funny side.

"Hey! What Angie ever do to you? And no! Our relationship is strictly platonic. I have the utmost respect for my 'bird. But your clear… I won't go near your behind, until the honeymoon, I'm…traditional like that. Well anyway, you're all to be briefed aren't you? I suggest we go somewhere with a bit more privacy… a gathering of Reg Dusters and Power Armor, generally leads to curious ears and prying eyes."

It was good to see Artemas brought down a peg, abet slightly. They would follow his advice however, a dose of discretion was needed. Malcolm motioned to the functional yet rather primitive clock above the brass lanterns bar, it was almost ten judging by it.

They were a rarity indeed, post-war timepieces that where made by the Brotherhood, it had their emblem on.

"Yeah, that'd be the case Knight. I reckon it's too late now to start, we go tomorrow when we've all had our rest. I suppose hiring a few bedrooms for the night would give that privacy you need too. Lets get moving, better all-knowing what we'll be doing tomorrow for tonight."

They would have their briefing of a sort in one of the bedrooms they were going to rent out. It was Will that then spoke, raising a question before everyone left their seats and eventually headed upstairs.

"So Knight, what _are _we actually doing?"

"Well, in brief… considering you're all Regulators, It's now Regulator business, I suppose." Artemas replied, rather cryptically.

_Regulator Business._

Malcolm just smiled.

* * *

><p>"<em>We open a quarrel between past and present, we shall find that we have lost the future."<em>

**- Winston Leonard Spencer Churchill**

**Saturday 4th July 2294: ****_21.35 EST: _****The Citadel: Star Paladin's and Sentinel's Administration Office.**

One of the Knight Captains had informed him upon touching down. His father-in-law was dead… his Elder was dead.

Chris knew he'd succumb sooner rather than later. Owyn was probably the first human since before the great war to live past ninety. Still, there was a naïvety in his mind, that his venerable leader would have always been here.

Upon hearing the news, Lancaster immediately wished to see his wife, to see how she was coping. Apparently though, she'd ordered him not to and had instead given him a command to follow as soon as practicable. No doubt the reason for the Priority Alpha message.

That however, meant she wasn't coping, otherwise Sarah would have been able to handle it herself.

The order which he had been given was to meet and speak to one of the citadel's new _guests_. Now that _was_ a surprise. This day in general was turning out to be full of them.

The information he'd found out had all been told, including his own on the southern vaults and of the injured _prisoner _in Megaton. This was after Maria had been taken to her quarters in the squires section, she was no doubt soundly asleep after a very hectic day for his little princess.

No one else knew of the Elders demise, bar some of the Knight Captains, two Knights, both of whom where now in the room with him and the Scribes who had looked after her daughter's grandfather, as well as the leader of the their recent _visitors_.

Maria wouldn't hear it from anyone else, Chris was thankful for that. Telling his children that they would no longer be able to see their only living grandparent was something he didn't wish to do but letting second or third-hand gossip inform her of the saddening news would have been worse, far worse. It was his duty to tell her, not an idle piece of conversation. Still if they were older, both would have understood but not now, not at their age.

That would have to wait until morning. The present was where his mind needed to be focused.

Sat in front of him was an aged yet still noticeably imposing man, Henry Casdin, the Outcast Protector and their leader.

No doubt, it was the armor that gave such an intimidating look, more so than his own Brotherhoods Grey Steel neutral colorization. The crimson and jet seemed to bring images of brimstone and fire to his consciousness, like hell and all it signified in the old Christian bible.

The Protector had told his story of the Outcasts to him. Where once he remembered a battle-hardened and arrogant man, who had at many points in the past looked at him with disdain, there was but now a look of defeat and… even hopelessness in the once proud former Paladin.

"…you where saying you were betrayed? But you never said by who? And why?"

The account of the past few months had been much to take in.

_The Outcasts betrayed?_

Then some of Casdin's Defenders must have brought arms against him, maybe to relieve him of command, maybe then to bring them back into the Citadel and in extension forgiveness?

_No… _that made no sense, quite a few of the personal being held in the citadel where those who had apologist leanings and even open, yet cautious desires to return to the fold, Specialist Olin among the foremost of his estranged brethren. This was something else.

Casdin answered, taking him away from the countless thoughts and arguments that would have soon been brought forth in his head.

"They… some of my men, five of them, maybe more. Only they fired upon us but others had been with them. Ironic… isn't it…?" A pause, marked with a sigh followed.

"…The outcasts. We turn on our brothers, betraying their trust, only to be betrayed again. Ah what was it? '_Betrayal does that… it betrays the betrayer' _true now indeed. Now I know how Owyn felt. We at least had the decency and respect not to murder any of our former brothers. Not like these."

He was correct then, Casdin and his Defenders had been attacked by his own. The question of why still wasn't answered however, an intentional omission? Or did he just not know?

"Your own Defenders? Do you know why?" The look in Casdin's face said he did or at least he thought so. His words however told the opposite.

"I…no, no… I do not." That confirmed it, he knew it to be a lie.

The benefit of the doubt would be given however, betrayal was something everyone handled differently, maybe denial was how he dealt? Refusing to acknowledge the memory of _why _yet still knowing it. Chris would ask again tomorrow, he had learned enough.

"Knight Cross, Knight Glade take him back to his quarters. Thank you, that will be all. Until the morning Henry." Now he needed to see his Wife and she sure as hell wasn't going to order him away.

"Until the morning, Sentinel."

* * *

><p>"<em>You fight, we shoot, you all die. You surrender, we don't shoot and you<em>_'__ll live. Understood? You__'__r__e__ surrounded, so no threats. Lyons don't take kindly to them."_

**- Sentinel Lyons: Her 'diplomacy' at the cleansing of Fort Bannister. Circa 2279 Anno domini**

**Saturday 4th July 2294: ****_22.00 EST: _****The Citadel: Elder Owyn Lyons Quarters.**

Sarah had been with her father for over an hour now, sat at his bedside, on the chair she usually used when seeing and talking to him each and every day.

The armor she usually wore had been taken off. She was now wearing a plain yet finely tanned and tailored Brahmin-skin outfit. Its upper body, a shirt which was cream-colored, matched the muddied white shades on some of the citadel walls, Sarah also wore a knee-length skirt which held a darkened blue hue, the color was a rarity. Her wearing a skirt also a rarity.

Her most commonly worn attire was her Power Armor. Sarah felt uncomfortable wearing it, especially the skirt, however she also felt uncomfortable weeping in her battle-gear. It was unbecoming of her to cry whilst in it. Her armor was for her protection but it held no protection against matters of the heart and its emotions.

"…I don't even know why I'm talking to you. You're…gone… gone to Steel. Forever preserved."

Her mouth made a gentle smile, which contrasted greatly with the sorrow in her eyes.

"…at least you get to see mom again. I…don't remember her much. I…didn't even ask about her, did I take after her? Now…I'll never be able to find out."

Her mother had died many years ago, before they reached the east coast, even before their expedition to the east began. Her father had told her when she was old enough how she died, it was the day Sarah had become a Knight.

The NCR killed her, her mother… Maria was her name, Maria Eleanor Santangelo. Her father had been about to marry the newly made Paladin and his only love, before the war with the Bear began. The _War of Sands _some in the Brotherhood called it, after the New Republics Capital _Shady Sands. _Other deemed it the _Traitor __B__ear's war _for both the Brotherhood and the NCR had once been allies against the Enclave back West.

It was they who had apparently made the first aggressive move. It mattered not to her, she was too young to remember, it only mattered that the NCR had slain her mother.

She'd been in a defensive position in the township of Maxson. A settlement with the First's name. The proximity to Lost Hills made it a vital strategic area. This community had fully joined the NCR recently, its soldiers had come to immediately fortified it soon after the conflict officially began.

Her father and four other Knights where with her. The details about what transpired hadn't been told in-depth but they opened fire on the transgressors. Platoons of men came at them, wave upon wave. Dozens upon dozens where killed or injured, her father had once commented that maybe a hundred or more were felled before them.

Then no more came, silence descended. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, the stillness and nothingness of sound remained. Then finally, Paladin Santangelo raised her head above cover, just for a moment.

A moment was all it took.

A single bullet pierced her sight visor going through her right eye. One shot, one kill.

An NCR Sniper had taken her mother, Sarah hadn't yet turned three. Vengeance had come eventually to the persons responsible. Their death happened along with most of Maxson.

When she died the Bear's army had assaulted the Brotherhood bunker complex near to Shady Sands at the same time. When they could not capture the bunker after a month, they collapsed it with explosives, sixty-eight of her brothers and sisters where in the chapter, twenty of them where children, young squires not past ten.

They had no way of escape, although many may not have died immediately, their deaths were already assured.

Thankfully many of her Knights and Paladins had been outside of their chapter when it became their own children's grave. They founded sanctuary in Lost Hills, reporting the events of what had transpired to the High Elder himself.

After this, eighty Knights and Paladins marched upon Maxson, her father one of those at the forefront. Some would have called it overkill… at least the last part was correct.

Killing was all they did.

The Brotherhood's strike force destroyed Maxson's defense.

Hundreds of NCR soldiers had been simply… eradicated. Divisions that had once been apart of the Republics army had merely vanished, dead to the last man and woman.

Then the Paladin's had killed all that could bear arms in the town. The children younger than three had been taken, to be raised in the Brotherhood. The rest were killed like their parents. It was something she could never have imagined doing or even believe her father would even thinking of doing. It was he however, who had given the deathblow to the ones responsible for his fiancés death.

The Sniper and his spotter, from one of the NCR's elite divisions '_the 1st_ _Recon'_, she'd been informed. Both were left hanging at the townships entry gate, a warning to the New California Republic.

_Come to Maxson and you'll die._

Both where shot once in the right eye, lined up after their surrender, so only one bullet was needed. One shot, two kills.

It sounded horrible for something so heinous to be committed, yet grievous actions had been perpetrated on both sides.

That was how her mother was remembered by the NCR, the Massacre at Maxson. Her death had indirectly started what they called the _Steel Plague_. She didn't care what they thought. The Murderous Bear was on the West coast, thousands of miles away. Sarah only wished that her mother had lived, that she had come to the East coast too.

The dark stories were shaken from her mind, it had no place there for she had not lived it. Her father and mother wouldn't wish her thoughts residing on the distance past. Always to remember it, never to forget, never to forgive but to never dwell on it, those that did would be lost in their memories, lost in their desire for revenge.

She turned her attention back to her father.

"I'm… sure she misses you dad. Tell her I miss her too… and that I wish I could have known her."

Sarah had ceased crying now, her features however still indicated the sadness she still felt. The remembrance of her mother, the woman she'd never known had her feeling worse.

Apart from the account of how she died, the only other thing she remembered was her looks. Soft alabaster skin, long blonde hair, light sapphire eyes and but a few words.

_Sarah, my Angel. Come here…I'll make everything okay, don't cry._

She had fallen over, it had seemed minor at the time, only when she saw the blood on her scraped knee did she begin to scream and sob.

That was the only real memory she had of her. Nursing her young girl back to health, protecting her from harm, berating one of the bunkers chained mesh walkways and telling it not to hurt her daughter again. She smiled at the memory, it soon ceased however, when a voice from behind startled her out of that past thought.

"Sarah? Angel, I…are you okay?" it was her husband, she hadn't heard or noticed him come in.

Had he been standing there long? It didn't matter, Chris being there made her feel… protected, safe.

Like how her mother had done in that singular remembered moment and how her father had done his whole life. She turned to look at him. He wore a plain grey t-shirt and matching colored pants… his sleepwear.

"For Steels sake, you haven't been walking round in them? Have you no shame man!"

The mere sight of him cheered her up. Even if he may have walked around a military complex wearing nothing but his… _pyjamas_.

She signed, it was a pleasant one however, Sarah still had someone she loved. Her devoted guardian, he who would protect her if she couldn't protect herself, he who also walked about the Citadel in his nightdress.

"Well… I didn't want to disturb you. Walking in with steel boots and combat armor on might have."

He smiled at her pleasantly but his eyes showed concern. Chris walked towards her, tenderly reaching for both her hands, then gently pulling her up from the chair she'd occupied bringing her into a warm, loving and intimate embrace.

"Come here angel, I…can't make everything okay… but I'll try…" a single kiss was placed on her forehead, he then held onto her tightly, for what seemed an eternity.

He was right, he couldn't make everything okay but it didn't matter… he would try.

* * *

><p>"<em>Every man dies<em>_ – __not every man lives."_

_- __**William Ross Wallace.**_

**Sunday 5th** **July 2294: **_**08.00 EST. **_**The Capital Wasteland, near to Big Town.**

The Vertibird journey hadn't taken long at all. It had been quiet however, Pacie and Will still looked like they needed a few extra hours sleep, while Malcolm just basked in the silence.

It was calming and it made him think clearly, giving him a sense of serenity he'd not held in years.

The task at hand was a simple one.

A large group had been spotted near to the north-west of Big town, around the ruins of old Langley and close to the clear shores of the Potomac. They were to analyze and assess the contingent, to make contact if they were friendly and… kill them if they weren't. A simple task indeed.

Artemas had dropped them off near to the south of the community of Big Town. Only now after its many years did it actually live up to its name.

The population had soared after numerous children and teenagers arrived there from the west in early 2279.

From somewhere called… _Little Lampshade_...? Malcolm didn't know the name precisely but the exodus had turned the relative backwater into a significantly sized town, quite a few of the younger children had been allowed into the Brotherhood. A significant minority of the Brotherhoods new Knights had in fact come from Big Town.

He knew not the reason for this post-apocalyptic genesis, some said it was tied to the radiation in the water, others didn't care, it mattered little now. Big Town was now, _big_. Housing its own Capitol Republic Barracks and recruitment centre, a few busy shops and stalls, its own medical centre and the Big Town… _town _hall, which doubled as the communities learning centre as well as its place of administration.

It also housed a Regulator Hall, holding around fifteen of his colleagues and a medium-sized Brotherhood of Steel Outpost which held the townships airwaves station, only a few stayed there however. Their own assigned pair of Steel Wardens and a handful of Knights and Scribes.

The Knights helped patrol the area around Big Town, the _Dulles way. _The main route west towards _the Rest (former Reston), _the route north-west on Emoria way to the small settlement of Arefu and the same route south-east to Megaton.

They were assisted and supported in this endeavor by the Capitol Republic's 1st Little Lamper Brigade and Big Towns Regulator contingent.

The Scribes helped in the teaching of the youngster in the town hall and in _Red's Stop _Medical Centre, as well as looking at any newly acquired technology either they or the Steel Wardens got their hands on.

The silence was finally broken, no doubt Pacie had _finally _woken up.

"So, Mister Malcolm, how are we going to take out fifty people?" she playfully counted the number of them on her left hand, emphasizing each one.

"…One, two…Three! That's… sixteen for each of us, give or take half a person." Well, he wasn't one for maths, he wasn't _good _at it but that…sounded right.

Not only was she deadly, beautiful… and charming, Pacie was intelligent or at the very least decent at mathematics. Malcolm stopped himself… he couldn't go there, not again. The young woman must have noticed something change in his demeanor as she suddenly raised it.

"…Malcolm? Did my… counting offend you? Or is it something else?"

He promptly shook his head, it was nothing… he _pretended_ it was nothing. Will interrupted the moment of silence, which he was thankful for.

"That Artemas guy is a bit of a dick isn't he? You should have curb stomped him Ma'am… but then again I bet he would have liked that. It still makes me laugh now that. What did you say? '_So… Knight… how many times have you actually been…in a women, not including Angela, you__'__r__e__ in her all the time. I'm sure she's getting bored with you fondling her all day and night.' _His face was a picture!"

His attempted imitation of the female Regulator was… decent, maybe a little low-pitched and gruff and without the unintentional wisp of superiority to her voice, it made Pacie and himself laugh all the same.

"Ha! I…surely don't sound like that do I? Oh good God! Malcolm I don't sound like that…do I?"

"You sound far more beautiful Miss…"

_What? Oh Dammit!_

How had that slipped out! He felt blood rise to his cheeks… dammit again! He wished his helmet was on now, screw the anti-social side of it. It would at least hide the embarrassment.

"Er… why… thank you mister Malcolm. That is a first! About my voice anyway…"

He shot a glance at her direction. Pacie was smiling… her cheeks also slightly a blush, she was also staring at him, they both quickly glanced away from one another. The awkwardness was thankfully ended by Will yet again.

"Well then! Ha ha! I think… our tricycle needs to lose one of its wheels, eh ma'am? I for one need breakfast and a few more bullets, maybe I'll buy a new gun too or maybe some grenades…"

The powerfully built Regulator walked towards the entrance to Big Town. Leaving the twosome awkwardly behind.

Again Macolm and Pacie looked at one another, their cheeks tint still the same shade of scarlet, almost simultaneously both looked away from one another then followed their companion to the townships entry.

The access point to the community was but a lone metallic bolted bridge, raised over a pool of muddied but… healthy enough looking water, with two sentry posts towering on each side of it, both of them on the opposite end of the crossing.

The small pool upon close inspection looked rather deep, on its sides were numerous sharpened wooden spikes barbed with steel wire, making a circle around the vaguely spherical body of water.

If someone attempted to swim across, the steepness of its sides as well as the rather primitive defenses would make it rather difficult for someone to escape without help from above and if it happened to be someone hostile, the help from above would come in the form of projectiles.

Will turned around after marching across the bridge entrance way, calling out to both of them.

"So, this is Big town eh? I've seen bigger, if you take my meaning. Anyway we best stay together. It would be a bad idea getting lost, unless you both want to… _lose_ me that is, for whatever reason." He chuckled and then again made his way forward into town.

"Well… miss Pacie we best catch up, those odds you were talking about before will go up I reckon if we lose him while he's shopping. Two against fifty don't sound fair to me."

On that note, both regulators ventured forth into Big town, to supply and restock for the unknown eventualities ahead.


	5. Sending Soul to Steel

_**Authors note:**__ I'm using the actual DC map courtesy of Google for where everything is._

_So to help you get your orientation correct here is some location examples I'm using._

_**Vault 101**__: Primmit Hills, near to Tyson's corner._

_**Springvale & Megaton**__: West of 101. Between McLean, Rock Spring and Westhampton._

_**Fort Independence**__: Between Fairfax and Centreville._

_**Big town**__: Near to Langley._

**Raideye: **_Thanks for the review! I had a look at chapter one again, I couldn't see anything but I understand what you mean. Artemas is male, his Vertibird is a 'female'. I can see where potential confusion would crop up. I have added Artemas first name 'Philip' to Chapter one, just to make it clearer. (By the way Artemas is not the Artemis of Fallout 3, similar names completely different attitudes however. They are cousins in fact. __I've made their __actual family name being 'Artis'.)_

'**The Benevolent Scriber': **_Thanks mate! It means a lot to me that. Chapter Six will probably come mid-week but then Seven may take longer, I have some exams and a dissertation to finis__h__. Hopefully more reviews will come but the reason I'm writing it is because I want to know the 'what if' scenarios as it where. I'm glad you're enjoying it!_

_Apologies also, there's a bit of French in this (only a sentence) I used a translator but those sometimes don't work properly. So any French friends reading, I apologies if I've butchered the translation! I will be playing a lot with different 'what if's' after the point of divergence, so bear with me._

**Chapter five**

****Sending soul to Steel****

"_And so, like Rome in years gone past, barbarian's were pushed towards the eternal city. Enemies would now be seen on all sides, chaos would ensue. Like Rome, their vaunted Empire would fall and we'll be there to pick up the pieces."_

**- Anon**

**Sunday 5th July 2294: **_**08.18 EST. **_**The Citadel: C Wing: Former Paladin Casdin's Quarters. **

He'd been woken up around an hour ago. It appeared this Sentinel had indeed wished to see him in the morning.

Casdin's paint matted Power Armor had been stored in an equipment locker in his room, the Power Helmet however lay on a small desk on the opposite side of his new bed, glaring menacingly towards the guarded door. The room was quaint, yet comfortable. Next to the cot, was a nightstand. On it were a set of candles, helpful for reading in the evening, _if _he had any books.

The desk he was now sitting at was accompanied by two chairs, it held a dimly lit lamp, which gave the room readily needed illumination. Behind him stood a metallic locker and an unadorned, seasoned pre-war armoire. This was were he had acquired his new garments, simple tanned pants and jacket. Both made from the genetically mutated cow, dubbed Brahmin by many in the wastes.

His jacket sleeves also appeared to have a fur trim. No doubt, that came from a Yuo Guai, Casdin reasoned. He now looked the part of a wasteland _savage. _The irony was not lost upon the former Paladin.

Sat in front of him was Sentinel Christopher Lancaster. True to his word, the younger male had come back in the morning to speak with him. He had been here for around ten minutes, probing his story again and questioning its authenticity in places.

Some things, he would not share... not yet anyway. Not until the fate of his Outcast brothers and sisters had been preserved or sealed. Casdin answered the last question put forth to him. It was about how they had all approached the Citadel without anyone knowing or seeing them.

"Some tech we picked up. Stealth boys, they were amalgamated into our Power Armor by…us."

That wasn't a lie, not really. However, it certainly wasn't the truth which this Sentinel would have wished for.

All Outcasts had a new form of Stealth-system equipped into their Power Armor servos, akin to the wrist-held device, it also held no ill-effects, however considering what had transpired, the wearied Protector had started to doubt it and enforced the ruling that the technology was only to be used sparingly.

The treasonous team of Defenders had first brought them back to Fort Independence from _somewhere_. Their newly acquired technological prowess and equipment had been used to update all their pre-war T-45d Power Suits.

Now not only did his Outcasts have armored protection from attacks, they also had the ability to recon areas without detection. In essence, all of his Defenders and Protectors could now penetrate deep into potentially hostile grounds with as much fire-power they could carry. Heavy troopers could now be scouts, the handful of Defenders who where adept at sniping and spotting could sit unseen for longer durations, picking enemies apart with impunity.

Unlike the wrist adorned device, they could be used indefinitely. This stealth upgrade would not switch-off after a few minutes usage. His Outcasts had become a nigh invulnerable force to be reckoned with.

Yet, it had all gone wrong.

The Outcast's home for nearly two decades had been taken from them. A few months after the betrayal, another one of his squads had returned. The unit had been sent after the traitors, to kill them and bring back what technology they possessed on their persons.

_The Aces Squadron._

A team of two Snipers, a spotter and one of his few demolition experts.

It consisted of Defender's Richard & Allison Wolfe, siblings. Sniper and spotter in that order. Defender Peter Taleric, Demolition expert and finally Protector Jason Hardin, another Sniper. They'd returned with the betrayers. All five of them. It wasn't just his former two teams who had returned however, others had come.

Another _betrayal_, Casdin had become all to accustomed to it.

No blood was shed this time but it was painful all the same, he had no idea why they'd all been spared, yet they were.

The Outcasts had again been cast out, once more in exile.

To wander without sanctuary, with the ammunition and supplies that had been on their backs when they left. Journeying ponderously through the wastes towards their old wayward siblings in the Citadel.

When their munitions and energy cells ran out, his brothers used their Pistol's as bludgeons, their rifles as clubs, rocks and rubble became their grenades. Injuries once a rarity had now become commonplace, some died after stimpaks and other medical equipment ran out.

Many of them didn't wish to use their new found stealth technology, in fear that it may lead to what happened to their former comrades. Indeed Casdin held this same concern to heart, yet upon seeing four more of his Outcast brethren fall to simple disease, infection and injury, it would be done.

What should have been a journey of around seven hours had lasted three days.

Carrying the wounded had slowed their expedition to a crawl, the same fresh blood had brought three Deathclaws upon them. That little remained of their armaments had repelled the saurian like monstrosities. Two were killed, another had been nearly crippled, after finally grasping that this was no easy prey, the murderous beast had retreated.

A whole day was needed to recuperate after that titanic struggle. Three more of his brothers had died. Two through infection, another through being ripped apart. One almighty swing by the devil-like fiends had cracked Defender Morgan's power armour like an over ripe Mut-melon, decapitating her abdomen from both the remains of her upper body and her legs. At least her death had been quick.

_Steel preserve her soul._

When their stealth was finally activated the Outcasts travelling now in near secrecy no longer ran into the continual fights and dangers the wasteland offered. They had no more injured to care for and thankfully no ill effects had yet to happen to any of them because of the intertwined covert technology. They stopped only briefly to rest and eat. Finally they had arrived at the Citadel.

The now pariah equipment had saved their lives, both from the wasteland and the defenders of the east coast Brotherhood's Fortress. Its guardians may have opened fire when first seeing them if they'd been sighted from a distance.

It was only the Protector who revealed himself at first.

A multitude of weapons had been raised at his approach, thankfully however no one fired. Casdin had explained that he and the brothers wished for shelter and parley. The Brotherhood Outcasts weaponry had been confiscated, not that it made much difference, the majority of their firearms were now bereft of use. The journey had ended, the Outcasts had finally arrived.

Prodigal brothers returning once more.

It seemed the Sentinel was mulling over what information he received both now and from the previous night. Casdin spoke again, asking one of his first questions of the day.

"I ask now, before I will say anything else. Will my brothers and sisters be brought back into the Brotherhood? Will the codex view them again as brethren, will they be remembered?"

He could see contemplation in the man's eye. The Protector could feel himself involuntarily holding his breath. The answer came, after a number of mere seconds, it was short and direct.

"Yes."

Casdin exhaled deeply, they would return again as equals, brothers defending one another to the last… once more. Steel would return to Steel, re-forged, stronger than before. _Good._

Their departure from Independence and to reliance was not in vain. If the answer had been no, he… he should have died upholding that ideal.

_Defiant and independent to the last. The Last Stand of the Outcasts and the fall of Fort Independence._

It was almost sweet and seemly. Now though, if he died his Soul would be preserved, his name again remembered…forever in Steel.

They were Outcast no longer.

They were home.

* * *

><p>"<em>With friends like these, who needs enemies."<em>

**- Old English Proverb**

**Sunday 5th July 2294: ****_09.30_****_ EST:_**** The Capital Wasteland near to Big Town.**

The trio had set out around fifteen minutes ago, after a simple and rather plain meal. Brahmin milk poured over some… rather stale sugar bombs. Chopped Mutfruit and the new wasteland delicacy coined the _banana_ had given the out of date breakfast _cereal _much-needed flavor_. _

Will had nearly choked on the stuff, not because of the taste but because of a singular ring hidden in his early morning breakfast. Malcolm had commented on the stupidity of it. Pacie just laughed, while the giant of man now cherished the thing which had nearly suffocated him. It was on the tall Regulator's right trigger finger.

"… that bloody well thing nearly kills you and now you're walking around with it like it's been in your life for god knows how many years. I can't believe you're even wearing it! Besides, it doesn't match your duster at all. Give it to me, you tool."

Their banter brought a smile to Malcolm lips.

The pair of Regulater asked like siblings. Will was extremely protective of her, even though he knew Pacie could look after her self.

He didn't _actually _believe they were brother and sister of course. Firstly, they shared very few facial similarities. Their accents were also markedly different. Will spoke like any other Wastelander but with a slight twang, similar to the residents of Old Baltimore. The _Ballimerese. _Those few had been decent Balt's, they hadn't attempted to kill him at least.

Pacie's though was… a mystery. Never in his life had he heard someone speak like that. Not in person anyway. He had once heard some Holodisks in Vault 101.

James had asked the Overseer for some in his project on pre-war history, it was on the _Friends and foes of the Old America._ Just old recordings of leaders past and the like. It'd been something he soon left at the back of his mind. Now however, it was at the forefront and it'd been all day.

It happened to be from an impassioned speech in late 2077. 21st October late in the evening, Malcolm knew that because it held a time and date on its cover. It was two days before the bombs fell, young James told him. It went something like this…

"…_I can not stand idly by while our commonwealth friends, our brothers and our sisters kneel still to this ever belligerent tyrant. Allies they once called us but allies no longer. They speak of liberty and freedom but they are but lies. My people, citizens of noble Canada are slaughtered in the streets, their lifeless bodies left to rot in the sun and freeze in the chilled nights, their own citizens are murdered or imprisoned if they speak out. Action must be taken. Too long have we believed their warped view of democracy would stem the tide of communism, too long have we watched silently, muttering but simple protests._

_This has been known to us all but this is not the only reason I now speak to you and our loyal dominions and empire overseas. Yesterday…_

…_On Wednesday the 20th of October 2077, an act of unimaginable aggression occurred. An American Commonwealth vessel's attacked and sunk the destroyers Majestic and Souveraineté near to the coast of Newfoundland, citing that both vessels were harbouring rebels to the federal government. _

_Our brave and noble servicemen and women had been fired upon without provocation. My people, this affront will not continue! My Prime Ministers and I have been discussing at length and we have each agreed that only one course of action now remains._

_The United Kingdom of Great Britain, Ireland and France and all its commonwealth realms are now in a state of War with the United States of America._

_Mon peuple c'est votre reine parlant…'_

The speech continued, this time in a second unintelligible language, one which Malcolm hadn't heard before.

His young male ward had told him that it was _f__rench, _James also informed him that the person speaking had been the young Queen of this Great Britain and of France culminating in a _'United Kingdom'. _

Her name was Elizabeth, the third of that name. Pacie sounded so much like her. The Wasteland had maybe taken some of the edge off it but the similarities where there. Maybe she was a descendant of one those from Old Britain or from Canada.

Judging by the pre-war speech it had sounded like Canada had been a…commonwealth country. Maybe those up north had spoken similarly? Rumor's coming from that part of the world such as from the relatively friendly Pitt and the war-torn battlefields near Cleave-land told, of Ronto, now officially the _Imperium of Ronto. _

He had once listened to Three dog say an army from this state had taken the settlements around Buff'ello. That was about year or two ago. Malcolm didn't know why he was analyzing such needless things... wait no, _he did_. It was that voice, those eyes…

"…Malcolm…? Did you hear what I just said? Apparently, that rings a _decoder _ring. If it's actually useful, I think you should have it. You did buy our breakfast after all, some of it was edible."

It was Pacie, she held a mock scowl at the thought of the food they had eaten a few moments ago. Her left hand was out in front of her gesturing, its thumb pointing downwards, showing her teasing displeasure. This was soon replaced with a gentle smile when she walked towards the Power Armored Regulator.

"Here. Will was annoying me with it anyway, if he carried on caressing it, I would have chucked the bugger! Bloody child!" Well, maybe she didn't sound _that_ similar to the holo-disk woman.

"Well… Miss Pacie, I thank you for the honor."

He held out one of his black-gloved hands, she dropped it into the open palm, momentarily touching him, it had been but for a second or so, yet his heart started to beat profusely. Malcolm attempted to push the sudden thoughts away, it wasn't working however. Instead, he turned his attention to the item in his hand.

The small circular object held a white tint, with swirls of red and blue in places. A ruby like small oval also adorned it. Malcolm put the ring on his right trigger finger, much like Will had only minutes before.

"Shut it Pacie! I'm not a child. Anyway you owe me a ring Mal! It not one of them. How about that gun of yours? Looks modded up. Fair swap? What…no? Didn't think so." Will asked, half way serious.

"So, does it have a name? Your gun I mean. If its going to save your ass it should do, if you take my meaning." His gun? Yes, it did have a name, a single letter was marked on its stock _H._

"She sure does. It's well... it's _Helena. _She's been with me through thick an' thin. Saved me more than enough times."

_Helena._

His only regret; one moment of recklessness had damned her to torture and pain in the last days of her life, it ended in her death, _murdered _in front of him, while he'd watched helplessly. The ending of her life becoming a mercy.

Before finally killing her they ravaged her. Each of his male captors taking it in turn to defile her innocence again and again and again. It had lasted for hours, Helena had looked at him the whole time, she didn't resist… she'd already done so, multiple times over the days, maybe even weeks of their incarceration.

Each time Kach's men would cut or burn him, scars and brand marks over his back and chest where a testament to that. Before the life slipped out of her forever, Malcolm had seen her lips utter three words. '_I love you'. _Her soul finally making its way to the Maker.

His weapon was named after her, a continuation of her life in a way. It'd been taken off the Slaver Chief Melvyn Kach, once being his. This gun had been the instrument that had killed his first and only love. This gun had been the instrument of her vengeance. Kach had died by it, as had many other slavers over the years. Many others still would die from it in the future.

Again something must of shown on his face, for Pacie questioned him.

"Malcolm… are you okay? It's a nice name. So its been a woman that's kept you alive all this time? He he! So it should be. Named after your mother or…?" She held a knowingly pleasant smile.

"No…no miss Pacie, it's just… a name, I thought it sounded nice." He lied.

"Like my… voice?" She said rather playfully. Malcolms face however was now unreadable, his embarrassment and sudden guilt now expunged. Will chipped in again, seemingly oblivious.

"Ha ha! Imagine if it was named after your mom though Mal! You could say something like this:

'_Don't fuck with my mom or she'll fuck with you! Damn Wasteland motherfucker!'_

He quoted, in an attempt at Malcolm's own accent. It brought forth a half-hearted grin at least.

"Language Will! If many more of those words come out of your mouth, I'll ram that ring down it!" Malcolm laughed at the image. Then, after his mirth diminished commented on their idleness.

"Miss Pacie, Will. I reckon its time we got moving, it's only a short journey to this place. I suggest we make a bit of haste though, better get this done sooner rather than later." Both of them nodded. Yet before finally making a move, Will made one more passing remark.

"Can you let me hold Helena after? She looks far better than my Old Lizzy."

"No." Was all the reply he got.

* * *

><p><em>'Father, I have sinned against heaven, and in your sight. I am no more worthy to be called your son. Make me as one of your hired servants.'<em>

_**-**_** Gospel of Luke 15:21. the Bible.**

**Sunday 5th July 2294: ****_10.30_****_ EST:_**** The citadel: Courtyard & Bailey. **

Sentinel Sarah Lancaster had ordered every Knight Captain and High Scribe in the Citadel to collect their charges, all initiates and above where to be gathered for the news she was about to give.

Her two Star Paladins and the Brotherhoods Head Scribe had already been informed. All three of them now stood next to her, flanking her on both sides. The venerable and wizened, yet still relatively youthful Alexandria Cross stood on her left, as did Head Scribe Elizabeth Jameson.

Ferdinand Vargas, the middle-aged battle-master was on her right. Sentinel Lancaster, her husband was also standing near her, close to her right shoulder. All Sentinels and Star Paladins wore the relatively rare T-51b Power Armor without the helmets. Head Scribe Jameson wore her scholarly silver and burgundy robes.

The sight in front of Sarah, at first, held her in momentary awe.

Nearly all members of the Brotherhood currently stationed in the Citadel were present. Only essential personal had remained at their post. Those guarding the entrance to the Citadel and the _Outcasts _remained in their positions_. _

Over two hundred individuals stood in front of her. All in multiple lines, all standing perfectly to attention.

The Knights and Paladins all wore T-45d armour, those above that rank wore the Beta variant or the newly designed T-55s. Only a handful had been made thus far. Created from salvaged Enclave Power armour, the T-55 Sierra held none of the Enclaves imposing look but it was hardy, resilient and more flexible than both the aged 45d's and 51b's.

The few initiates all wore Greyed Silver combat armour whilst the Brotherhood scribes all retained their customary robes of varying colors which signified their respective orders. Crimson for the Sword, Steel Grey for the Shield and Royal Blue for the Quill.

A moment of anxiety hit her, she had never spoken to this many people before. Maybe around thirty or so at the most. There were so many. Sarah's worry must have shown through, as her husband gently touched her right hand, whispering reassurance in her ear.

"Angel, no need to worry, I'm right here. You're their leader, they look up to you, they'll follow you to the ends of earth. So will I. Be strong my love." She grasped his hand, holding it for a few heartbeats before letting go.

"Not in public Chris, I'm the _Lyon _of the Brotherhood. I'm supposed to be the one to roar, enemies are supposed to run when I arrive on the field, being called an angel is sort of the opposite." She looked at him, showing a sincere smile. Sarah then disregarded her own advice. Silently moving her lips, mouthing her love for him. He did the same.

The Sentinel then turned back to the assembled mass.

All five where stood on a raised daïs, standing about ten foot off the ground.

It was a wooden construct in the middle of the Citadel's bailey. Used for the Brotherhood leadership when monitoring numerous groups of initiates and units of Junior Knights in their regimented training sessions. It was also a place were orders could be given to large groups and multiple squads at a time or when important news needed to be brought to the majority of the Brotherhood, like now.

"My brothers and sisters. I bring you news… news of great importance. Our beloved and wise Elder…passed last night…" Sarah stopped, holding her breath, this was more difficult than she realized. He felt her husband touch her right hand again. Remembering his earlier words she continued.

"…last night our Elder left us. His years on this earth were great. The actions he inspired led to our greatness. The Brotherhood is strong…and…now united… once more because of his teachings. I ask all Knight Captains to relay this message to our Outposts both near and far. The…Republic must also know. Send this information to their council. Tell them…a great man has gone, he now rests preserved forever in steel…

Steel preserve us and make it true."

After the last statement, echo's of the same comment were sent all across the Citadel, hundreds of voices repeating the honorific.

She'd not yet told them of the Outcasts, no doubt rumours were abuzz with _that _revelation, her husband had informed Casdin the former, no not former, _reinstated_ Paladin Casdin that they were to be accepted back into the Brotherhood.

That was all well and good, it's what she would have done, her father would have wished for it. How were they were to be re-integrated into the Brotherhood though? When would it happen? A day? Two days? A week, two weeks? Months?

Would her brotherhood accept it? After years of isolation from each other, this new path would be fraught with difficulty.

A new voice came forth, it was her husband. He had informed her that the next piece of information would be given by himself. For she could not do so.

"Tomorrow… Elder Lyons soul will be sent to steel, to meet our brothers and sisters that we all have lost over the years. A new Elder will take his place… She has already led us impeccably over the last few months, she is our Sentinel no longer." Now came the official part, Chris had only been told about it this morning, the words of succession. Hopefully her husband remembered it.

"…_May the past __E__lders wisdom continue on. Brought forth from the first. Maxson the Savior. May his courage, bravery and insight bring us onward towards the renewal. The rekindling of civilization…_

_It is Knowledge and Lore we keep, __i__t is Knowledge and Lore that which we still seek. Now she who stands before you is our Elder, m__a__y she lead us with the same resolve and may she continue to lead us towards a new future…_

_Steel Preserve us and make it true."_

The same honorific was once more repeated by the crowd in front of them. After it though, a torrent of murmuring began.

The citadel was abound with numerous voices chattering among themselves. The voices Sarah overheard were those of shock, first at the news of their elders death but also of reassurance. That their new Elder would be a worthy leader. It was to be expected, her brethren would be given a few moments to speak to each other. The group of five began to converse amongst themselves while the rest of the brotherhood absorbed the news.

"My Elder, are we now to tell them of the Outcasts?" It was Star Paladin Vargas who brought it up. She hadn't yet decided whether to do so.

"Your father would wish it Sarah and may I add Ferdinand that they are no longer Outcast… I…we… may have grown to resent them but they have chosen to return, to _repent__**. **_Even brothers argue Vargas, even brothers fall out. Are we not the same?_**" **_It was Alexandria Cross that answered.

She had raised an important point also. Many of the Brotherhood held contempt for the Outcasts, they were traitors, indeed… she had held this emotion and admittedly she still felt some of it. Her father however would want this unification, he had wish for it immediately after the schism. Therefore it would be done.

"…Alex I know that! They fight and they fall out, like we both do sister. We do not call each other treasonous, we do not spit at each others ideals! We do not shun each other for nearly twenty years! They have returned with their tails between their legs. Hell, if what Casdin says is true, the only reason why they're here is because they have no where left to go! I say we send them packing again!" Vargas stated. It appeared sides on the treatment of the Outcasts were being drawn already.

"The Old Christian Bible says otherwise Star Paladin. The Gospel of Luke. It teaches us of the prodigal son. So I suggest we follow its words. _'Celebrate and be glad, for this, your brother, was dead, and is alive again. He was lost, and is found.' _They were lost to us, they have asked for our forgiveness, I believe Alexandria is right." This time it was Head Scribe Jameson who spoke, citing something from her research into pre-war religions. A quote from the bible. The newly promoted Elder had read only a few of its pages herself.

"Celebrate? You must be joking Elizabeth! But…it is our Elder who decides, you have already heard my concerns Sarah." That was fortunate, Star Paladin Vargas had... conceded the dispute. She had thought the three may have started an argument in front of nearly everyone in the Brotherhood. Thankfully their maturity prevailed.

"Thank you all for your honesty. I know what I must do, however the words of succession say I am to continue on the wisdom of Elders past. Therefore my fathers wisdom will prevail. I will tell them all, it is the right thing to do, even if it's not a popular one."

Sarah raised her hands in a gesture to silence the still chattering crowd. Also raising her voice to get her request across.

"Please brothers, can I have your attention once more. I have another piece of information that you all need to hear." She waited for the murmuring to subside, it did so quickly. After silence had once more descended upon the Citadel, she continued.

"Thank you all. I have no doubts that some of you are aware of our arrivals from last night, our _guests_ are still with us. Whose that do not know however, I will tell you all now. Our estranged brethren... the Outcasts have taken residency with us once more. Not only that but these Outcasts have offered their forgiveness, apologizing for their… conflicting beliefs, those beliefs that caused our schism. I along with my council who stand before me have deemed that their appeal for forgiveness be… accepted. They are to be returned to the codex, they are to be…our brothers once more. They are no longer our cast-out brethren. They are once again a part of Steel, once again we are united, once again we are... whole."

She finished her speech, a few moments of silence were then interrupted by a sheer cacophony.

Over two hundred people were muttering, some shouting at one another. Sides had been taken immediately, this was going to turn out badly. Her thoughts were echoed by Vargas.

"…Elder this will turn out badly."

"I know… so much for the celebrations." Her husband gave her a nod of reassurance and quelled her ever-growing anxiety and sadness.

"Not all popular things are right and not all right things are popular."

Chris had repeated the statement again, he had told her it this morning. Still, something needed to be done quickly. Otherwise, if the worst case scenario came to fruition, the Brotherhood would up split again, ripping itself apart.

Right things be damned if that where to happen.

* * *

><p>'<em>Ignorant both of your enemy and yourself, you are certain to be in peril.' <em>

**- Sun Tzu**

**Sunday 5th July 2294:****_10_****_._****_35_****_ EST:_**** The Capital Wasteland: Langley Ruins.**

Their quarry was in front of them, just under half a mile away, It looked like they had set up camp near the Potomac's shore. More than fifty, it appeared. Around seventy at last count, maybe more. Their attire though was very much akin to that of the typical Wasteland raider.

A raider…clan or tribe maybe? No children had been sighted however and thankfully no sentries had been spotted either. This would be difficult though. How where they to communicate with the group? If they were raiders they would just shoot. This simple task, was becoming harder and harder.

They had backup fortunately, Pacie's mentioning of the odds before entering Big Town had made him realize help was needed. Knight pilot Artemas and his Vertibird were still near to Big Town, he'd picked up a Brotherhood Communication device when visiting the Outpost.

One of the Scribes had fitted it into his T-45d Helmet, which he was now wearing. Three Knights and three more Regulators where in the VTOL aircraft, ready to move at a moments notice. An entire platoon from the 1st Little Lamper's Brigade were ready also, if he called for support over the radio.

Fourteen men and women, commanded by a foul-mouthed young Captain named 'RJ' MacCready. He and Pacie had immediately grown a strong dislike for the Captain upon entering the CR barracks. Apparently he was one of the best though, his soldiers looked up to him and would follow almost any one of his orders.

MacCready's voice was heard in his right ear.

"Right! Are we needed or what? Lets just go in and kill the fucking mungos."

'_Mungo' _was an insult used only in Big Town, Malcolm didn't know the origins of it but in the present it meant _'someone not from __B__ig town'. _Another voice came over the channel, it sounded like Artemas.

"…Listen you ingrate. Shut the hell up and let him do his job. Little Lamper bastard. Malcolm…Sir. What are your orders?" The regulator would have to thank him for that afterwards.

"Artemas get _Angela_ in the air, keep your distance. MacCready, get your men into the position I'm now at. I'm going to…_ask _them who they are. No one fires until fired upon, you get me all? I ain't getting shot for one of those misunderstandings."

Two acknowledgements came after his statement of orders. Now came the _fun_ part. His armour could soak up most of the damage if they just attempted to kill him on sight, however there was enough cover that he wouldn't be out in the open for long.

Their current position was in an old pre-war ruin, it'd once be an intelligence center apparently. It held their cover, keeping them from unwanted eyes, it also gave them a relatively good vantage point. Little remained of it however, apart from the remnant of walls, a few stairwells that wound up towards unstable floors above. It also fostered a recently found and opened underground pathway that led to a Pre-war bunker of sorts. Before the Brotherhood could look into it properly, the potential threat near to them would need to be diffused.

"Malcolm…? Are you crazy? You're just going to _walk _up to them? I…well… don't get bloody well shot, okay? I'll watch you from my scope. Ermm…good luck… _Utrinque paratus_!" Pacie said.

She and Will would remain in this location and direct the designated Little Lamper's Platoon to their own positions.

"Thank you, thank you kindly miss Pacie. Good luck to you too and… whatever else you just said." He replied candidly.

Malcolm hadn't a clue what those last words meant, it sounded similar however in tone at least to the second part of that Old Queen's speech, Pre-war _French_ maybe?

"Ha! It means we'll be ready for anything… but I mean it mister Malcolm, don't get shot." Was that worry in her voice? It had sounded like it. Will followed afterwards.

"What she really means Mal is. She doesn't want to lose you… you know because you and your boss get her free meals, if you wanna to take that meaning, Heh heh. Don't worry she's a _sort of_ classy girl, got all sorts of that bizarre language packed in her head too." Will's face had a mask of roguish candour to it.

"Shut your face! I swear Will I'll throw you in the Potomac if you carry on, I think an hour or so under the water will do you some good! Besides… _I am_ a classy girl! What the hell are you implying?" Laughter came from Will after this rather barbed statement from Pacie.

"I…nothing ma'am. Mal, good luck. Regulate, Pacify and Liberate." He answered.

He tossed an appreciative nod in Will's direction and a smile in Pacie's, one he realized she couldn't see with his helmet on.

Then he walked out of cover, towards the potential raiders that were just north-east of their current position. This had to be one of the more idiotic moments in his life. Another reckless decision. He overheard Pacie's voice.

"Don't get shot, seriously I mean it! Anyway we'll be ready…for anything!" The third time she'd uttered it. This time she also gave him two thumbs up.

The last thing he heard before he returned his focus on the mission at hand was Will's still roguish speech, speaking once more to his Regulator partner.

"I think he heard you the first time ma'am! Don't think your dad would of approved, God save his soul. We best get set up anyway, Old Liz is ready for action. A bit too far out for her mind you…"

Approve of what? He hadn't a clue. Still, it didn't matter, he was about to walk into a potential maelström on his lonesome. _Helena _was in his hands, ready for his appointed task, the small ring that Pacie had given him still on his right trigger finger.

After about two minutes walk he finally stopped. He was less than fifty metres away. His intelligent use of cover had made sure that he had yet to be seen.

Pre-war tree stump's helped for the most part, but some collective outcroppings of three feet tall Olive tinged grass also made his journey smoother. Darkened green collections of plants were scattered randomly across his view, a patch of Vale flowers growing near to his feet. Were once there had been but barren sand and infertile soil, there was now life, however jaded it looked.

Now this was where his moment of insanity came. A group of individuals were but a stones throw from his location. Three in all. They all carried firearms. Two held rusted looking 9mm Pistols, while the third had equipped a relatively fresh looking assault rifle. It appeared similar to his own R91 version but… it looked newly made.

That was disconcerting, only the Brotherhood and Rivet Gunsmith's under Brotherhood Scribe supervision had been able to make firearms and still only in limited quantities. Much of the Capitol Republics weaponry came from either pre-war armaments or were traded to the Pitt for vast amounts of water.

The _Pitt Trail _was the longest official trade route Malcolm knew about. A ten-day round journey, the 10th Riveter's Brigade were tasked with its escort and protection. Gallons upon gallons of water were sent there.

Weighted tonnes of pistols, assault rifles and other equipment returned. A third of the Riveter's strength was used for the journey. One of its three battalions, each battalions numbering one hundred and twelve individuals, eight Platoons in each. They swapped around every time the journey was again made. It was probably the most defended caravan route in the wastes.

If some of these Waster's held new equipment, where had it come from? Surely not _the Pitt. _It was an enigma he could not yet solve. Malcolm exhaled deeply, bringing much needed oxygen into his body.

'_Now or never Ol'Malcolm_, _lets bet and hope they don't shoot on sight.'_

He was ready, here came the moment of truth. He stepped from his cover and marched towards these apparent raiders.

"Hey to you all! I ain't here to fight. Just wanted to talk. You all good with that?" they all turned towards his direction, eying up who had just startled them.

They didn't shoot. Good, maybe they weren't raiders after all. The male with the assault rifle spoke first.

"…A tin can? Ah shit. We already left! Why are you still bothering us? We heard the deal. Hell, the chief signed it on that paper of yours! We're following it! We've moved on and so you don't kill us. Now what? You going against it? Deathclaw's balls!"

Malcolm hadn't the faintest idea what he was talking about. A deal with the Brotherhood? That wasn't right. Otherwise Sentinel Lancaster would have known about it…and a deal about _'not killing them' _wasn't his comrades style, at all.

"My…erm... friends. I'm afraid I ain't got a clue about this deal of yours or what in the hells name your on about. I'm here to ask why you've come here and where you've come from, you're now in the Capitol Republic." He was telling the truth, he didn't know or have a clue that they meant.

"All's I know is you're wearing that metal armor. So did they, that means you're one of them. We know were in that damn Republic. You have numbers on your armor too. So did they. But your telling us… you aren't one of um?" Numbers on their armour? _That_ sounded familiar.

"No Fizz, he ain't one of them. Armor's all different looking. Gotta be one of them Knight brothers or some crap." It was one of the other males speaking, he held his antiquated pistol in his hands rather warily. He carried on.

"…So you Brotherhood…? Fizz, he can't be one of those red and black armored bastards."

Malcolm answered truthfully again, they hadn't _yet _gone to shoot him.

"I ain't the Brotherhood sir, and I sure as hell ain't one of them Outcasts neither."

A third not yet heard of voice now came into the apparent questions and answers session. Malcolm also noticed both of his hands grip his tarnished pre-war firearm and the all too common look of fear in his eyes, something had badly gone wrong.

"Shit! It's that guy, _the Merciless_! He's a fucking Regulator!" The other two males at first held momentarily shocked expressions but they soon turned to a look of contempt and hatred. Their weapons were being brought to bare. This would _not_ be fun.

It was now a test of who could out draw who and… he failed at it, he had been taken by relative surprise, this was a suicidal idea, reckless beyond measure! The Wastelander with the assault rifle pointed the gun at his head.

He heard a single gunshot… then another… and finally a third.

The trio in front of him had all collapsed, a crimson mess of blood and Grey matter was littered across the now red tinged olive grass, the ashen-like soil, pasted a distinct scarlet. At least he knew they were raiders, their hatred of regulators was almost as strong as his abhorrence of them.

Besides, now the odds were better.

Twenty four plus a Vertibird against about sixty-seven of the Wasteland's scum.

This fight would last more than a few minutes at least.

* * *

><p><em>Authors notes.<em>

_1. Just for your info. The HMS_ _Majestic and HMS Souveraineté_ _were harbouring Canadian Rebels and supplying the resistance against American Occupation. Sneaky France and perfidious Albion indeed. _

_The western world had been at war (on and off) with the ideology of communism since the 1950's (Korean War, A prolonged Vietnam which involved all of Indochina, an Alt-left wing coup in Burma etc. McCarthyism and the domino theory was being proven correct, far more than OTL.) so when America annexed Canada the politic implications were tangled in the extreme. America deemed it for the protection of Canada and the US said as much to her allies._

_Canada a member of the commonwealth, its 'parents' Britain and France now married in union together were steadfast allies of America against China. Who had invaded Hong Kong and Singapore (Imperial Crown cities), at the __same time__ as their invasion of Alaska. They were also fighting the USSR (a friend of America according to fallout wiki :-O. The USSR is __also__ at War with China as an American ally...) with the German Republic and a Polish government in exile in Central Europe._

_The next 'best' thing BRIT/FRA could do is supply the rebels of America considering its already in multi-front war. _

_The joys of historical Irony eh?_

_Imagine the alliance webs of WW1_ _and imagine them being __cross-wired.__ An ally of yours is also an ally of your enemy. While an enemy of your allies is an ally of your ally :-S._


	6. Love thy Brother

_Authors note._

_I own nothing. Even my phones on contract._

**Chapter Six**

**Love thy Brother**

_"Give me the child, and I will mould the man."_

**- Jesuit Maxim**

**Sunday 5th July 2294: **_**10.58 EST. **_**The Capital Wasteland: Near to Langley Ruins & the Shores of the River Potomac.**

"Hit them again Artemas! Again!"

Malcolm's words sounded coarse, he'd been barking commands for the past ten minutes to both the veritably skilful Vertibird Pilot and to Captain MacCready.

The youthful officer had finally arrived with ten of his men as well as the mountain of a Regulator, William_. _The Captain's remaining four platoon members were still in the ruins of the pre-war Intel complex, along with Pacie. All five picking off whatever foes showed themselves from the back of the decayed and petrified tree stumps and logs. Which they were using as cover from the 1st Little Lamper's sustained fire.

The odds had to be about even now. At least in numbers anyway.

With _Helena _gripped ready to unload her 5.56mm ordinance, he shifted from his hunkered position towards a crouched one then began to open fire, briefly spraying random shots for a few seconds at the five raiders firing upon them. Before returning back to his cover, Malcolm noticed one of his indiscriminate bullets had hit one of his targets, a non-fatal injury in a female raiders left bicep.

It had sent her running further towards her camp, clutching at her now bleeding upper arm, it had put her out in the open. She fell. A bullet wound along with an ungodly spray of crimson suddenly appearing from her back near her right shoulder-blade. Another one down, twenty or so to go.

To Malcolm's left the mixed contingent of Regulators and Brotherhood Knights had been dropped into the battle, they were now hammering the raiders right flank. Corralling them further towards the Shoreline and the central camp which happened to be putting them into Pacie's and the Little Lamper Sniper's near perfect killing arc.

"Angie's outta Missiles! I'll swing around for one last trip. Her sweet Gatling Lasers are itching for some target practice at least… God have mercy on them all!"

The blazing sound of the crafts propellers shortly followed by its newly opened Laser cannons were near deafening. Two more raiders fell to the onslaught.

He and MacCready's contingent were now crouched behind two derelict cars, on what had used to be a pre-war highway, the Captain now kneeling next to him. One of the two hundred year old signs above the cracked and shattered road named it the '_George Wash…way' _or something to that effect.

Malcolm threw that thought to the back of his mind, it didn't matter where he was fighting, Only that he was!

"Fuck's sake, was this your plan? You've got to be shitting me. We should have just opened fire on the bastards and asked questions later!"

MacCready's rant was interrupted when he randomly fired a torrent of bullets from his assault rifle, ensuring covering fire for the advancing merged team to their left and also then peppering the _now_ four raiders primitive barricade. Their protection a few lifeless tree logs that had been brought together into something akin to a wall.

"…You sure as shit don't know how it works around here! At least if we all went, bared our fucking teeth they'd of thought they were surrounded but no! You wander in by yourself, I thought you fucking Regulators had brains!"

The Captain was right of course, Malcolm's orders were to be diplomatic though.

Killing everyone in sight was something he wouldn't do on a mere whim, not any-more. Now though things were different. This large group _were _marauders of the wastes, no mercy would be shown. Yet, on they fought, with a fury and resistance that was almost unheard of.

Normally most raiders would now retreat, attempt to make their escape, this band however remained steadfast. They were defending their temporary settlement with violent vigour and dogged determination. Even though the majority of them had now been slain.

"Captain! I suggest you shut that hell damned mouth of yours. Get your men to cover me. I'm movin' on up! Follow when I get there!"

He unclipped two objects from his utility belt… _Incendiaries. _Taking both pins out of his favorite grenades then counting for three seconds, he threw them over his cover. Two explosion were heard over the still cacophonic din of _Angela's _Gatling Lasers. This was followed by multiple screams of agony coming from near the explosions source, the pre-war husked tree used in defense were now also set alight.

Malcolm vaulted his vehicular cover, running towards another rusted auto-mobile in front of him. He saw four raiders ablaze with flames, all of them swiftly put out of their pain and misery by near soundless gunshots coming from a distance behind him.

Looking back at the Captain's men, they too where advancing. One at a time towards his new position. MacCready came first. Then a second. The third Platoon member finally going over followed shortly afterwards.

Running towards their new location, she suddenly fell. A lucky bullet impacting upon her left thigh. He heard the Little Lamper Captain utter more profanities. He really disliked him. Now was not the time for pettiness though.

MacCready had held up his hand to the rest of his team, ordering them to halt their advance. He then attempted to rush back to his injured colleague, only to be turned back by another furry of rifle shots, one of which had fortunately glanced off his verdant combat helmet.

"Shit! Those bastards nearly winged me!"

The female behind them was still alive, her wound would heal, she needed to be brought into cover first however. Malcolm threw caution to the wind… a second time today and hurried back to his downed comrade in arms. His Power Armor made lifting her relatively easy, bringing her back to a now rather grateful looking Captain and another female Little Lamper Private. He placed her next to what used to be the rear wheel, its rust colored and corroded rim all that now remained. Malcolm propped the young woman up against it, guaranteeing her cover and relative safety.

"Well I'll be fucking damned! We have a hero on our hands." MacCready stated. His sarcastic cynicism coming across less effectively than usual.

"I'm no hero, keep me covered ya hear! I'm moving further up ag-" his speech stopped in its tracks, as a projectile had hit his right shoulder, knocking him onto his back, his helmet and in extension his skull smashing on the crumbled and fissure ridden highway.

Pain shot down his arm, head and across the nerve's in his body. He groggily turned to the gunshot wound.

It had gone through the riveted steel which attached his right Pauldron and his steel clad upper arm together, another insanely lucky shot. The blow to the head was also making him lose cohesion, his vision was blurring, the sounds of conflict were slowly dimming down as his hearing was also giving way. The last words he heard were of a woman calling and shouting over his helmet headset. It sounded vague… almost disjointed, but that must have been because of his ever lowering perception.

"…me that radio! Malcolm… Malcolm! Captain get him the hell up! He better not die on you! Otherwise…otherwise..uhhh… just… help him! Malcolm, I said not to get shot, you bloody fool…"

The voice continued to speak… but he didn't catch the rest. All he remembered before falling into unconsciousness was that voice…that pleasant voice calling him a _bloody fool_, that pleasant voice… it sounded rather _beautiful_.

* * *

><p><em>"When sorrows come, they come not single spies, but in battalions."<em>

**- William Shakespeare: Hamlet**

**Sunday 5th July 2294: ****_11.07 EST: _****The Capital Wasteland: Langley Ruins.**

"…you bloody fool! MacCready! Drag him into cover! Hey… fine, fine! Have your blasted radio back."

The rush of emotion had been completely unexpected, Victoria had known this seasoned regulator for scarcely a day.

She promptly put it down to mere hero-worship. _Malcolm Raymond _was a legendary Regulator, probably one of the best in the Capital Wastes. Plus, he'd completely disregarded her warnings to _not_ get shot. He may have been a legend but he was an utter fool!

The startled Little Lamper Sergeant had taken back his radio, looking still surprised and rather annoyed at her rather emotional outburst.

"I…I'm profusely sorry, I apologises."

The twenty-five year old female now felt incredibly foolish. She could now also hear more profanities were coming across the radio channel asking for who the hell had just been speaking. It was that bloody Captain yet again, she ignored him.

"Well girl! I suggest you get back to that shooting of yours, you're good at that at least." The affront! She was no mere… girl, she was-! _But…_ the officer was of course correct.

Victoria shouldered her scoped rifle again, lining up her focus once more. Renewing her precision. Her right eye now analysing the battlefield like a silent reaper, a harvester of death.

Movement was sighted in her vision. A target had been forced out of the incompletely ringed wooden charcoal barricades. Determined fire coming from her Regulator colleagues and their Brotherhood of Steel companions had now nearly collapsed the raiders right flank.

The target was Male.

His mottled patchwork leather armour had dash's of crimson laced upon it. The raider's sprinting retreat was unhindered though. Not his own blood then. Her cross-hair lined up his centre mass, then veered right, an angled shot would hit him. He would travel into her lone bullet.

The shot rang out, echoing through the derelict building. Seconds later her target fell.

Scanning again she saw three more, running towards their camp and a recently constructed building in its centre, it looked tossed together from both new and pre-war wood as well bit's of metallic scrap. Their retreat had signalled something else to her. It appeared the rout had finally come. The female regulator aimed…

…She shot.

_One down._

She shot again.

_Two gone._

She steadied her aim, shooting once more.

_Three…dead._

Victoria heard a voice coming over the Sniper Sergeant's radio. It was the Knight Pilot.

"_Angie's_ all outta of ammunition! It's time for her to leave this party! It looks like its rapping up anyway. Knights, they're on the run on your side… Angela…Knight _Angela _even! Watch your left! Look's like they're all going to that small outhouse… damn it! Shouldn't of used my 'bird's missiles on that Deathclaw! Captain, is Malcolm still out for the count?" Emotion's came to the surface yet again, a moment of anxiety filling her senses.

"Your Vertibird's called…_Angela_? and one of those knights is called Angela too? Shit, that's just confusing! But in answer to your question, hell yeah! He's sleeping like a fucking baby and missing all the fun! Bastards winged him pretty bad, our medic says that bullets stuck in there real good too! I thought this Power armor crap was supposed to be tough? Your Regulator hero will live though. Hip hip…a'fucking-ray!"

She was for the first time since she'd known the potty mouthed Captain glad to here his voice and the news it brought. Vicky shook the thoughts away. The radio close to her was still buzz with chatter, but she choose not to listening to it. Instead, bringing her focus back to the ever changing battleground, looking now at the placement of her combined grouping of allies and what remained of their raider enemies.

The ring-like barrier's around the camp held the dead on or around them. Some lay burnt from incendiaries grenades and also Laser strikes. A handful had limbs missing, their lifeless bodies holding but cauterised stumps. Many of them where situated close to piles of disintegrated cinders and ash. Those piles had once been body parts.

The Brotherhood Knight's AER9 Laser Rifles and '_Angela's' _Twinned Gatling Laser cannon's however, made sure they would never again look like they came from humans again.

Others still had ceased to be a physical entity in post-apocalyptica. The few missiles that had remained in the _feminine _aircraft had turned some bodies into pieces and fragments which were now sown across the plotted groupings of wasteland grass or now floating in the nearby river with gruesome macabre.

The rest had been gunned down, many of them by her. Fourteen at last count. Looks of surprise and admiration had come from both the snipers and the Sniper Sergeant of the 1st Little Lamper's Platoon. All of the four that had stayed with her on the Langley ruin's first floor.

Her shooting and it's speed were… a gift of sorts, her training in childhood and now from her experience as a regulator had made her abilities as a sharpshooter rather exceptional.

Yet that skill had not stopped four of her comrades from being injured or… killed.

Two from the Captain's unit were wounded and… Malcolm also. These three were grouped together in between three abandoned cars. The Platoon medic keeping constant guard and taking care of them. One of the Regulators that had come in jointly with the Brotherhood Squad happened to be on his front lying prone in an awkward looking position.

He wasn't moving.

A crimson puddle could be seen coming from his crumbled duster, its russet colour slowly soaking up a now sickening scarlet dye.

The rest of the two teams had the central building now surrounded.

Three Knights and two Regulators were near its right boarded wall.

While the remains of Captain MacCready's men & women along with her friend and bodyguard Will where at its front. She hoped to god nothing would happen to him either. She loved him like a brother. They were spread out opposite an archaic and ramshackle closed-door and entrance.

Few had made it back to this structure. A handful at the most. Indoor combat was deadlier though, more personal. Something she disliked, better to see her target at a distance than be shot at from point-blank range with shotguns or… stabbed by, then sliced to pieces by a murderous marauder.

The fighting had nearly finished.

Only those that remained in the lone building were left. There where no windows that could be used to better gauged who was inside the small hut. No gunshots were coming from any of the slight cracks in its refuse-made walls. That was rather peculiar, normally those small hole's would be pretty perfect to fire out of…

A woman's voice was coming over the radio now, which was being tightly held by the Lamper Sergeant, he glanced at her warily. Maybe he believed she would have the audacity to snatch it from his grasp again.

_God forbid!_

Victoria had apologised, she wouldn't do it again.

_Heaven's take them, these men __are__ foolish._

She moved her head forward all the same, to better hear what was being said. Her focus now on the radio communiqué and not on her rifle. It was coming from a female. One of the Brotherhood Knights apparently.

"…Knight Artemas has pulled back to re-supply and cool his VTOL down. Does anyone have any explosives or grenades? We can flush them out, destroy that roof over their heads! If not, we storm it. My fellows Knights and I will go in first..." yes, she'd been correct, a Knight. It was MacCready who then responded.

"My team's all out of grenades. Seriously though aren't you Brotherhood's supposed to have shit loads of weapons on you at all times? Where are your explosives? Fucking incompetence this. Arghh… fine! You go in first, we'll cover you. Don't get fucking killed." The reply was biting and held a hint of veiled resentment.

"Listen, less of that insolence of yours, I…I outrank you! We're all out too! and well… were we're not demolitions trained either! We can just leave your squad to go in if you prefer that. So I suggest you toe the line and fall in! You… you heard me Joseph!"

Now that must have been below the belt, calling out a Capitol Republic Captains inferiority to any rank above a Junior Knight had to have been a damning insult. Then uttering his first name also in front of his unit to boot. They must have known each other though, for this female Knight to know such as thing. Victoria was liking her more and more.

"Finally grown a pair Princess! Those years in the Brotherhood's done you some good I see. I said before, we'll cover you so stop wasting fucking time and get the hell in there!" Victoria had been correct again, they did know each other. She continued to listen.

"Uhhh…! Don't call me Princess! Now…_Captain _just watch how we do things properly. We'll start when your Platoon's all ready."

_Princess…?_

Memories of her past came to her all of a sudden… then vanished just as quickly, just because there happened to be a lull in the fighting didn't mean she should be needlessly distracted.

"Roger…go on and kill those mungo's…" MacCready acknowledged. A crackle was heard, then the Captain's voice returned.

"…Sergeant Grant keep your sights on that building, let's make sure these knights don't fucking die."

Upon hearing that. Her concentration then returned to her scope, the cross-hairs now pinpointed on the small structures opening.

Just in time as well. The meshed metal and wooden hut's door was now opening ever so slightly, not enough for a clear shot. A visible hand and forearm had come from the now a jarred door.

Still not enough of a view but… she fired anyway.

A singular dirty yet pale looking creamed coloured cloth fell out of the now limp palm.

_A sign of capitulation? They were… surrendering?_

She had just shot someone who was surrendering? That was… a first for her.

Raiders, Slavers, Marauders and every other villainous wasteland scum knew not to yield. Regulator's didn't take those kinds of prisoners. Only in… exceptional circumstances. Still, she'd shot maybe even killed someone who had wished to put down their arms.

Sergeant Grant muttered something under his breath, she didn't hear what was said. He then spoke into his radio.

"Another target down Captain. We're ready for those Knights to go in…" her consciousness got the better of her suddenly.

"What..? Wait no! Sergeant… can you not see that cloth! It's white, they wish to surrender. Order them to come out at least, if it's a trap for us they most obviously will not step foot outside… but… give them a chance!"

He looked at her for a moment, his hardened emerald eyes analysing her hazel ones, a reluctant nod soon followed, signalling he would communicate what she'd just uttered.

"Er… Captain, I don't know if you caught that last part…but apparently the last target dropped a…token of surrender. If…I may speak freely." A sharp affirmative from the irate Captain soon came back.

"Thank you. I suggest we take this surrender of theirs, we ask them to step out, unarmed. If they come out and they cause trouble we just put bullets in their heads, if they don't cause trouble, we take them back to Big town and deal with them there…"

He paused for a moment as if to think of another point, one that sounded more appealing.

"…they didn't put that Regulator down when they first saw him. Only firing when they found out he was one. The Regulator here with me will accept their surrender too, we could take them to the Reg's Hall, there's a few rooms in there they could put um in. The Brotherhoods Knight aren't put in harm's way either…"

It was the best he could do, she realised. Victoria hoped that it would be enough.

"Arghh…fine Sergeant. I'll ask _politely_. Princ…_Knight_ Angela wait, lets try this fucked up idea. At least you're not gonna get your ass and face shot up. Not yet anyway. I suppose you can do the honours too _Knight_, just turn that dial up on that tinned head of yours. Should scare them right out! Ha! This should be fucking interesting…"

The radio went silent. Her attention returned to her rifle again. Her only sense now was her sight, they were too far away to hear what would be said.

It took around a minute for anything note worthy to happen. Sound soon came back to the quintuple of snipers. Her sights remained still on the entrance but she listened in regardless.

"…looks they've answered Sergeant. Our _Knight _here was real persuasive. We promised not to kill them. Keep your eyes on the door, any sudden moves… you blow their fucking brains out, understood?"

"Understood Captain." Sergeant Grant let go of the radio receiver.

"Back to business… you all heard the Captain. Any fun business, they all lose their heads." At that silence returned, their vision became the only sense of theirs yet again.

The door opened slowly. A male came out with cautious apprehension. His hand-held aloft in the air.

A second strayed shyly back into the light of day from the darker hovel she'd just been occupying. This time a female, the same apprehension in her careful steps. Both hands brought above her head.

The third stepped out, another female. Moving also with the same caution as the previous two. Her hands were resting upon the top of her head.

Then a fourth now came, yet another female. She was _younger_ than the last three. Maybe in her mid-teens. She wore the same piecemeal garbs of the rest of these raiders however. Her action followed the same pattern of her older comrades.

The teen was followed by a male… A child.

He looked only around ten or so, another followed him. This time even younger, maybe six or seven. A female trailed behind him, she also had to be of a similar age. This was… unexpected. It couldn't be a raider clan however, that building couldn't hold that many! Maybe five could fit in…with relative comfort. The numbers didn't add up…

Forty or so men and about the same amount women. There had been eighty-three in total at her final count just before the fighting began.

If all had a child or two, which they should have… going by tribes she'd heard of at least. There would be over twenty children at minimum, if morality rates were also taken into account.

Victoria's continued her vigil. Another person was exiting the hovel… an elderly male, around fifty or sixty. He was holding something…no cradling _someone_.

A baby in fact, pressed against his ashen haired chest with his left arm. His right was occupied by an another young child. Maybe a toddler, she looked only about three. Gripping tightly onto the elder's arm.

_This makes no sense._

Yes, it was true some raider bands were just rape and murder gangs.

A lot of them in fact but other larger groups that were designated _'raiders' _were but tribal units that also raided, for food, water and nubile women.

All the individuals outside had been adults... young adults. Judging from those she had killed, maybe ranging from eighteen up towards thirty. Typical raider gang ages and a typical raider gang… it appeared.

The young were too weak so they were left either to rot or dumped in an established settlement. With the old, many didn't live to reach over thirty, especially not near the Capitol Republic. Most were soon put down. Those that did survive to an '_old'_ age however became slower, more of a _liability_, to themselves and to the gang.

Those too old were left behind also or killed. The eldest were normally more experienced and therefore led until someone young made a _play at their throne_, as it were. Their choice of succession, Regicide. The method of choosing a successor. The one who fired the bullet in their brain.

Having an elderly male and children in the vicinity made little sense… unless this was a tribe but still the numbers made no sense either!

There were too few children.

They couldn't be slaves because they were all wearing similar attire… and what adults remained appeared to all trying to comfort the clearly distressed and now most certainly traumatised infants, three of those adults having previously retreated from the fighting to their…sanctuary of a sort. Her analysis ended, something was missing from this, Vicky was certain. She heard Captain MacCready's foul-mouthed and cynical voice come across the radio again.

"Sergeant… are you seeing this? Kids! Fucking Kids! I'm not a fucking babysitter. Looks like that Regulator up with you is a new mother, give her my fucking congratulations" _Surely h__e's__ was joking!_

Another voice came forth from the radio, the Knight named Angela this time.

"…Sergeant, Captain we'll take them all back to Big Town, after that the infants will be transported to the Citadel. As for the adults…" Victoria didn't like the last part… the omission meant everything.

They were to be killed. Hopefully she was wrong. The thought of over eighty _triggers fingers_ and their fifteen cap rewards now felt hollow in her stomach, this was very un-regulatory of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Galaxy News Radio Broadcast: <strong>_**the Capitol Republic (the Capital Wasteland)**_

'_Good afternoon Wastelandersss! It's me __T__hree __D__og… yet again, hope your Sunday's looking fine for you all. So __h__ow's everyone doing? Did anyone set any fireworks off yesterday? A part from you all packing hit. Fighting the good fight for all us gentle folk livin' in the Capitol._

_Well, Summer is here once again! __T__he Sun is still shining, the sky is clear of clouds…and radioactive rain. Thankfully folks the Brahmin herders say we wont be getting a rad storm for a while now. So says Rancher Jack 'Senior' Smith down in old Andale… an odd one but a mighty fine weatherman, thanks Jack we all appreciate it._

_I got some important news though, about an hour ago I got some info and not the good kind. _

_Our very own Brotherhood Elder Lyons, God or Steel rest his soul, has finally succumbed to his lengthy illness and old…Old age, the guy was ninety-one years old! _

_Hell, he must have seen a lot in that lifetime of his, but seriously ya'll… this man, he is one of the reasons we all have it so good. _

_So when you get home from work tonight or even if you__'re__ having a break in the farm…right now... Yeah, Jack I'm talking to you. Do him a favour and remember him for a moment. His daughter Sarah Lancaster, wife of our very own Lone Wanderer is now Elder. Try not to bend to her wishes to much man! Even if she doesn't… __'__bend__'__ to you anymore when you say no. Still…we gotta keep the Republic going you understand. Sacrifices have to be made. Don't go all weak kneed now ya here Wanderer! You__'re__ 'Steel' Chairman for a reason._

_Just got one more thing, there's been scattered reports of a fire-fight north-east of Big Town, So all you Big Towners, Arefusian's and whoever else might be near there, be careful and keep safe, y'all hear? We'll give you the info when we've got it all covered… so for now back to the summertime…and the music, the summertime blues music. _

_Here's Eddie Cochran to whisk you away to a time without pain… nah just messin with ya, its just the music with Haxman. Haxman…who's now back man! Ermm…Yeah! Anyway Kiddie's thanks for listening!'_

* * *

><p><em>"Don't feed the Yuo Guai!"<em>

**- Customary advice upon entering the Capital Wasteland**

**Sunday 5th July 2294: ****_16.30 EST:_****The Citadel: The Great Hall.**

Sentinel Chris Lancaster was listening intently to yet another Knight Captain's worry and fear of the _'Outcast problem'. _

His mind was momentarily focused elsewhere however. When the massed assembly had dispersed a few hours before he had gone to speak to his daughter and tell her the news also. He would not let one of the High Scribes inform her like they had the rest of the Squires. She had taken the news rather well, considering she'd not yet turned ten.

Maria still cried but her apparent understanding was a relief to the Steel Chairman. She was the one who had worked out her grandfather had actually _died_…after he had tried to explain it to her in a way in which she wouldn't be as upset.

"…_so Granddaddy wont be able… to take me up… on the Citadel castles roof again? Can…I not see him, maybe he'll wake up… one last time to say bye."_

"_Darling… I'm sorry but he wont be able too…h__e's__ gone to… sleep forever. I can take you up on to the 'castle' roof though…"_

"_Gone to sleep… forever? In… Steel? You mean… h__e'__s dead don't you daddy? Is that what being dead is? Just a long, long nap?"_

"…_sort of…a nap that they'll never wake up from."_

"_Ohh…well I don't want to take a nap like that!"_

"_I'll make sure you never do, I promise my little angel. I promise."_

Sarah must have seen his half attentive expression because she hit him under the table, the small jab being hidden from view. No one else saw apart from Star Paladin Cross, who she was sitting to his immediate right.

"Stop day dreaming! This is important."

Chris raised an offended eyebrow at his wife but his expression changed quickly. Her features where now those of steel, hardened and cold.

He didn't which to be on the receiving end of her wrath if he annoyed her. It…was also a coping mechanism, he realized. She still wished to be with her father, she still wished for his life to return. For him to be healthy still so that he could deal with this situation and not her.

As that wasn't possible however, Sarah had now become solely focused on this meeting and it's success. Making her lose that focus was a detriment to his health. She was a paradox, both loving and aloft, caring and uncaring.

Warm, yet as the chilled as the Potomac's water.

"Sorry… I know." It appeared to have satisfied her, the female Star Paladin quickly whispered into his ear.

"…Don't get on her bad side now, just some advice from an old woman. It looks like she may break someone's neck. Don't let it be yours young Lancaster."

He certainly knew that. Being forced to sleep in the Knight's Quarters or…return to his abode in Megaton was something that had happened more than a couple of times over the years.

Chris Lancaster followed both women's advice. He would pay rapt attention and in turn he would not be sleeping on the floor or nine miles away.

"We would accept traitors back into our ranks? Elder Lancaster, Sentinel Lancaster surely this is complete folly! When our backs are turned they could strike against us! And I am sure some of my brothers will agree with me. I prefer my enemy in my scope…not behind me waiting to put a knife in my back! Head Scribe Jameson's notion of _forgiveness,_ is one I do not agree with." Another Knight Captain stated.

This time it was Knight Captain Dusk's chance to voice her opinion and her clear concerns to this hastily assembled meeting for the Brotherhood leaders and its higher ranked members.

"Dawn! You forget yourself. Our Elder knows what she's doing! True... I…may have doubts of these Outcasts intentions but do not call our Elder's choice folly! Their intentions whether truthful or not shall be judged by the maker. We are to accept it, simply as it is. I agree with our Head Scribe, if it is forgiveness they ask for we should give it to them. We are to love our brothers."

The rebuttal came from Knight Captain & Senior trainer Colvin. His objections were _fortuitous_. Many had their grievances but as of yet the majority accepted his wife and their new Elders decision, this however may have yet started another quarrel.

"Colvin don't you start! But…damn fine. I shall retract some of what I said. Forgive me Elder it is not folly… there must be reason why this action was taken. I however, will still hold my doubts, those I will not withdraw."

_Good, yet another argument solved before it began._

Twice already his brothers and sisters had verbally jousted with one another, each time either he or Sarah had ordered them to be silent.

After the rather predicted dissonance which came when the Outcast information was revealed. His wife had ordered all senior Brotherhood members in the Citadel and those close by to a council to first _persuade_ them the reasoning behind it and if that failed ordering them that they were to simply accept it because her decision would not be changed.

Chris had his doubts about the last part however. If many of their high command disagreed, she may have to concede the point and redact her earlier notion of unification. That was something he did not wish to see, it was something he would make sure never happened.

If her subordinates questioned her as soon as his wife became Elder and that questioning led her to give in, it would set a dangerous precedent for leadership.

He knew of two things to make sure that would not happen. Firstly, something that came from the codex itself, cited as the _chains that bind, _if they refused to acknowledge his wife's unification order that could be brought up, an order had to be carried out. Concern could be brought forth about it but the command would need to be followed, if it was not, then consequences would arise.

That however was a last resort, bringing the wording of the codex up may leave them on shaky ground _especially_ considering it had to do with the Outcasts. The second thing was the actual Outcast Protector Casdin himself, a universal repentance to the entire Brotherhood's upper echelons would silence at least some of the criticisms.

Thankfully, they were somewhat in the minority, he may not have to use either.

The assembly consisted of Knight Captains and above as well as each of the three High Scribes and their Head Scribe. Himself as Sentinel, his wife Sarah and both Star Paladin's Cross and Vargas. Most of the fourteen Knight Captains were present, only four happened to be absent.

Two were stationed in _the Centre_, another was leading an expedition to Indian Head, a pre-war Naval support facility. A two-fold objective had been assigned to them. Firstly to acquire any technology and to establish a permanent base of operations south of D.C. to better defend and guard the entryway to the Potomac river from the south, primarily because of the increasingly common pirates and sea marauders coming from that direction.

The final Knight Captain not in attendance had a similar mission.

On outpost establishment.

This assignment however was further upstream. The brotherhood contingent commanded by Amelia Durga had been sent to the settlement of Eesbor_ (former Leesburg) _quite far up the Potomac and a fair journey north-west from _the Rest. _They had joined the Capitol Republic over a year ago and had petitioned for increased protection, citing also that a brotherhood fortification could be built close to their community next to the Rivers shore.

It was a strategically sound place and so it was accepted. They named it Fort Bluff. It's origin's coming from the Eesborian residents. It was garrisoned by a strong squadron of Brothers & Sisters totalling around eighteen including Amelia Durga, as well as the 5th Herndons Rester's Brigades 2nd Battalion.

The ninth Knight Captain now stood to voice his opinion.

It was Fredrick Artemis. Who at one time had questioned if not absconding with the Outcasts had been a decision he'd regret. Thankfully after the years his abet shaken faith in the wizened Elder Oywn Lyons had proved his original decision a correct one. Otherwise he himself may have been in the Citadel Delta Wing waiting for release or word of what would happen to him and the Outcasts.

"You are quick to judge their apparent intentions Knight Captain Dusk. Shall we not just ask them ourselves? Most, if not all of us knew them once before the schism. They should be brought back to Steel, I for one am grateful because of it."

That…was to be expected Chris mused. Still he made a valid point, only former Paladin Casdin had been spoken to in length. Events had made it so that _certain_ commands and orders had been acted upon immediately. Maybe the swiftness of this apparent forgiveness had caught some of them off-guard.

Surely in time all would understand, especially if the Outcasts plea's were genuine. Time for integration was needed. Maybe bringing Casdin here anyway, would be the right choice, even if the majority favored returned unity.

"Fredrick, might I remind you that it is my opinion, what of asking them though? I agree with you. Elder could we speak to _Paladin_ Casdin? Or at the least hear him speak to all of us? I'm sure we could all see if there was any deception in him."

A few approvals went across the room… it was maybe just under half of the council. Some held their emotions close however but no doubt they were inclined to agree. Knight Captain & Night Operations co-coordinator Irving Gallows then addressed the council, finally ending his long silence and announcing his presence to the room.

"To what end? Do we interrogate him in front of us? Or do we just…question him? Both our Elder and our Sentinel have done so. Do we not trust their judgements? They are our leaders after all and for a reason. If our Elder says this is what's going to be done then, it will be done, True to Steel."

That was something the Sentinel had unforeseen but he was thankful for it all the same. Gallows was a solitary individual and he only spoke when there was cause for such.

"The Knight Captain makes a strong point. I for one trust both our leaders judgement. They have led with distinction for many years. This meeting is an insult to their Intelligence and to their leadership! Elder, forgive me but I'm sure you know what you are doing. I support you fully as do my Scribes."

That happened to come from High Scribe Bowditch, the long-standing proctor of the _'Order of the Shield'_. The Brotherhood Scribe branch responsible for Defensive research, ranging from Power Armor to fortification construction.

The odds were looking good, Chris reasoned. Many of the nineteen strong council were in favour of the decision… some of them many not have agreed but they believed their Elder had done what she believed was best. He was grateful for that, with the leadership supportive, at least officially, the rest of the Brotherhood would follow.

All had now voiced their opinion.

Sarah, apart from once, when telling one of the earlier arguments to cease had not raised her voice. That was the meaning of this meeting. To hear what her Brotherhood leaders had to say and after that, tell them all what she would do, no doubt it was the same thing his wife had told everyone earlier.

So now it was her time to talk. Chris gave her a gentle smile. Some of her past hardiness diminished slightly at it, he had reminded her earlier to be diplomatic yet again. She was getting rather good at it, thankfully.

"Thank you all. I know this is unexpected and well, it was too for me yesterday! My decision is final though. I understand your concerns. Sentinel Lancaster stay here, the rest of you return to your duties. Dismissed"

_Well… that wasn't how I would __have__ worded it…_

Rather short and abrupt. Yet, the reaction of everyone now leaving the room to their Elder had been one of respect. All had stood to attention and saluted. All saying in unison,

_Steel praise you Elder._

The Great Hall was now empty save for only himself and Elder Lancaster. She looked at him with uncertainty and worry. Her words also held those emotions.

"Did…did I do good? Was it a good idea? Honestly I just wanted to bang my head on that table most of the time or even just break it! I'd rather be fighting a super mutant with my bare hands than go through that again. Anyway what about you! You didn't say a word. I thought you were suppose to say something?"

He didn't need to… only if it looked like their opinion was in the minority.

"I didn't say anything because… I didn't need too. You weren't good, you were perfect! They accepted your decision, letting them voice their concerns made sure they all knew you would listen if they disagreed with you in the future too. Angel, It went brilliantly."

"Did you not hear the arguments? What meeting were you listening to? But I was…perfect though? Better than you then… my almost perfect husband, when are you going to learn to cook anyway?"

He laughed, this was the wife he knew intimately, the stubborn, headstrong yet easy-going woman he had loved for many years.

"I did listen but did you not hear the support you were getting? They all know you'll be a good leader, you _are _a good leader! And… I can cook fine, I'll have you know! Listen, that Brahmin fillet was…already off. It had to have been!" his wife raised a quizzical eyebrow in his direction.

"Oohhh… sure it was, It was already burnt too, right?" her mention of _that _particular meal turned his cheeks scarlet.

"There was a problem with the oven okay? Whoever your father sent to repair it mustn't have done a good enough job! The oven blowing up wasn't one of my ideas, it was supposed to be a romantic meal!"

He saw his wife's features suddenly turn downcast and sorrowful. Damn, why did he have to bring her father up!

"…I Sarah, honey… I'm sorry." she looked at him with those still mournful steel-blue eyes.

"No…don't be… I have to accept it. He lived a long life and I'm a grown woman. I shouldn't be mopping around every time you or anyone else mentions him. What if James or Maria asks? Me crying in front of them every time they talk about their grandfather won't lend me to becoming a good role model."

She went to embrace him… then thought better of it. They were still both wearing their T-51b Power Armor. Being Physically intimate in this Battle suit, was on nigh impossible. They both laughed at the awkwardness.

"I…suppose we should take this stuff off if… I want to hug you properly."

"Isn't that what you said after your decision to suddenly skip my perfectly…edible hand cooked dinner? What was it after that? _'Lets just have dessert'._" A mischievous grin washed across his face.

"Right, let's get your facts straight here Mister Lancaster. I believe it was _you _who said that and I was talking about the _stuff_ you called… _'salad'._ It sure just looked like a big blob of green to me! You must be getting forgetful in your middle age Lancaster. Selective memory and hearing, It does that sometimes."

She was now back to her old self, her sudden sorrow had nearly evaporated, his fiery and feisty wife was back once more.

"Well, it was you who suddenly came to the bed with nothing on but your birthday suit… _'ready for your dessert, Lancaster…'_ or was that another one of my selective memories?" his attempt at a sultry voice had failed somewhat but Sarah's face now burnt an entirely new shade of crimson.

"…Shut up." her words were uttered with less than her normal sincerity.

"Make me…" Chris's mischievousness was now in over-drive. His impish grin abeam.

"You know I'll smash you on the floor Lancaster, don't tempt me."

"Wouldn't the smashing on a table, chair or _bed_ be comfier?" his last remark made her walk away… turning briefly to utter a few words before walking out onto one of the Citadel's hallways.

"I'll be in our room. You can have your dessert there. Don't say I don't treat you Lancaster."

At least one good thing came out of that meeting. He followed quickly after his wife, he was sure she'd need help making _that _dessert she was talking about.

* * *

><p><em>Authors note<em>

_Hopefully the separate stories are going to be tied into each other soon. Hope you enjoyed it!_

_I admit also, I had difficult writing up Captain JR MacCready… the profanities were distasteful… but he spoke like that in fallout 3 and I doubt he would __have__ changed much! _

_1. Knight 'Angela' is Princess from Little Lamplight. Her real name is Angela and Knight Pilot Artemas's Vertibird is named Angela… confusion abound! That's why MacCready calls it confusing. Hopefully I made it clear to you readers._

_2. The battle took place north-east of the CIA headquarters, which Big Town is south-west of. It happened on and near the George Washington Park Way and the Potomac Shoreline. I looked on google ;)_

_3. The Pacie/Victoria POV. The reason why I use the name Victoria in that part is because its… her name. Pacienca is like her middle name if you will. Victoria is used only by her intimates._

_4. Fort Bluff is situated where the Ball Bluffs Regional Park is, near to Leesburg, Virginia. _

_Also I know I put a lot of info into areas. I sort of have to because a lot has changed over the past sixteen years in the wasteland. So I can either do what I'm doing above in my authors notes or…_

_If you want maybe an interim or a section about a specific thing I'll do that. Maybe like the Capitol Republics order of battle or what settlements are in it, population estimates etc I will work it into the story or have a nonchalant chapter just on information. Maybe a part news update part Vault Class setting. After all we haven't from lil' James yet._

_Hopefully you like my attempted take on a potential marital relationship between the lone wanderer and Sarah Lyons. They are still madly in love with one another._

_Yes… the intended wordage at the end meant something and yes… its been a day since her father died but Sarah's a tough cookie. Plus she admitted herself that she needed to stop acting like the world was at an end. What better to spend it with her husband, baking…buns, barms, baps and cakes in the bedroom ;). _

_Anyway… please review! It's rather disheartening to see many readers but so few reviews :-\_


	7. Sorrow and Patience

****Authors notes:****

_Similar chapter length again. I'll add further authors notes at the end to highlight things. _

_Replies to reviews are at the bottom too! They… got a bit too long haha._

**Chapter Seven**

**Sorrow and Patience**

'_Liberty or Death!_

_Don't let these new Redcoat Limeys and the Reine's Frogs_

_Have their way!'_

_To Beijing, to Brittany then to Britain!_

_We'll be on the Seine in no time boys!_

**Join the United States Armed Forces today.**

**We'll send the Communist's and then the Old Imperialist's packing!**

**- Unprinted American War poster: circa 22nd October 2077 Anno Domini.**

**Monday 6th July 2294: **_**12.15 EST. **_**Big Town: Red's Stop Medical Centre**

Victoria had been waiting around for most of the morning. Her sleep was being disturbed from anxiety & worry she just couldn't shake off.

The battle from the day before was also still fresh in her mind, thankfully all those that had been injured where still alive; all now in Big Town's medical centre and its attached military ward, being looked after personally by its senior Doctor Haley _Red_.

Only one fatality had arisen from their side. One of the male Justicar's from this communities Regulator contingent. She hadn't known the man personally, well she didn't believe so, his facial features had been marred and disfigured beyond recognition, two gunshot wounds, one to the bridge of his nose and his left eye had… made sure identifying him would be awfully difficult.

No doubt those that knew him would be far more sorrowful than she was, still even though there was relative sadness at his passing, how was she to feel more so when she didn't know the person?

_Which_ brought Victoria to her next conflicting dilemma. Malcolm was alive… however he was still unconscious. She'd known the thirty-six year old Mythical Justicar but a day yet her emotions were far more pronounced than for her minimal sorrow at the death of one of her other Regulator colleagues.

It felt like a betrayal of sorts.

One thing that did her uplift her spirits, however minor was the fact that the four adults and one teenager of the apparent tribe had not yet been slain. They'd been incarcerated after her rather sobering and rather loud appeal, the children had also been kept with their tribal brethren…at least for now. She also had a hand in that.

Surely taking those infants away from their implied family would be awful. Another act of un-regulatory mercy, Victoria hadn't a clue why it was happening.

She had been wandering in and out of the medical ward to sit besides Malcolm for a moment, then just as quickly she would return to the waiting room. She had been doing this for around five hours now.

Thoughts such as her faltering perceptions of a Justicar… and her seemingly massive distress and unease at the condition of the unconscious regulator, as well as other emotions where continually being processed in her mind.

The assistant doctors and nurses had at first attempted to impound her to just the waiting area but after they'd known she was a Regulator they had let her go back and forth with near impunity. Everyone in the military wing were stable after all. The fact that her friend William was towering over them from behind her _may_ also have factored into their reluctant appeasement.

He had woken up with her and _escorted_ her to the medical centre, after judging it secure enough he returned once more to his slumber for a while longer. He had arrived again around two hours ago.

"You know_ Pacie_. You're acting awful strange, you know that right? He's one of the best, he'll be fine! Hell, if he didn't become the Lancaster's glorified babysitter, he'd of knocked Cruz off the top spot now, Regulator Master…I suppose he'd be '_on top'_ of you then, eh ma'am? I reckon he wants to do a bit of _regulating _himself with you too. Ha ha!" Will's playful grin was filled with overtones.

How indignant & furious it made her. Victoria turned towards her old comrade with wrathful thunder in her hazel eyes, bounding up to him with an almost feline-like speed. Looking up straight into the giant Justicar's shocked eyes. Glaring at him with an icy stare.

"Do not speak of thing you do not know! He is a regulator, one of our colleagues! I'm just concerned or must I explain myself more to you? Need I remind you that I do not need to explain anything to you!" She retorted venomously.

The Surprise and hurt in her companions features were clear. Why had she acted in such a way? Guilt now also joined what other emotions she was feeling. The female regulator backed off a bit, her shame ridden face suddenly finding the rickety wooden floor now far more appealing.

"I…Will…William I am sorry that… that was uncalled for."

Victoria again looked upon him. His feature still held the same pain from moments ago, reminding him of _certain_ etiquette in such a manner was awfully harsh and painfully stupid and arrogant of her. William was her friend first and her Protector second.

"Look ma'am, I'm sorry if I caused offense, I was just commenting on that behavior of yours, I guess I shouldn't have joked like that about it. You normally threaten guys who want…to just get into those pants of yours, excuse the language ma'am and if they don't take the message. You or I make sure the threat turns physical… but when that Malcolm guy compliments you or even when you see him looking at you, your face turns all red like and you get a silly grin too. Its pretty obvious to me. I don't suppose you've seen but when we had that briefing up in Megaton, he kept stealing glances there too… then he'd turn away looking mighty cross with himself, like he shouldn't have done. Again sorry ma'am."

That was infuriating! Was it that obvious? And... Malcolm had been secretly looking at her?

Even so, she'd belittled her best friend just because he'd highlighted certain discrepancies in the colour of her cheeks and features when around a particular regulator. _T__hen_ had made an attempt at improving her mood by joking about it. This Regulator however, now happened to be comatose in a hospital bunk just a few rooms away. _That_ was the reason for her outburst.

Still her behaviour was unnecessary. Doctor _Red _had informed her he'd be fine, in fact she had informed her of the fact around eight times already, one of the Brotherhood medical Scribes assisting Doctor Red had also told her Malcolm would be fine… six times upon last count.

There was nothing to be upset or worried about. All she'd done was take her comrades form of comfort and figuratively throw it back in his face.

"No Will, you're… not wrong about certain things. Look, can we just forget the last few things I said? And go back to the _acting awful strange _part."

The last section of her sentence had been her attempt at an Old Balt accent, the one which Will spoke with. A smile finally came to his lips at the attempt of it.

"Was that supposed to be me? If it was, it was pretty damn awful. Stick to the shooting _Pacie_."

_Good, they we're now back to normal._ Victoria reminded herself never to bring certain subordinate protocols into any arguments or conflicts with Will again.

She smirked at Will's comment, then answered again with a supposed Balt accent.

" '_Yeah… It sure the hell was' _Was that at all better? But… was he really looking at me? In the Brass Lantern I mean?" Will laughed.

"And what is so amusing? Surely it couldn't be my attempted impersonation, I know it was awful! So that can stay in your skill department." Was it about her questioning of Malcolm's apparent wandering sight towards her.

_Of course it is Vick! Don't be so dense._

"You're all interested now aren't ya? Ha ha! I won't keep you in the dark though, he was doing a quite a bit of staring, surprised you didn't realise ma'am, with your apparent _woman's intuition _an' all. Why, _Pacie _is there a reason why you're so curious?"

William's lost playful grin had now returned. Her guardian now also leaned closer, bending slightly in the process so his words would better reach her right ear. They came out in a hushed tone.

"And ma'am, I know you're worried too. I've known you long enough to know these things. He'll be fine, plus the stories they tell of him; he's survived far worse than a bullet to the shoulder and a bump on the head. So chin up and relax, eh ma'am? And also ma'am if you don't mind me asking… when can I get to call you Vicky again? It's pretty frustrating just to remember is all I mean."

At her friends words some of Victoria's concern and apprehension lifted. _He is a true friend to me._

"Ohh… No reason, I'm not curious at all…" a blatant lie. She paused.

"…and I know Will, it's for a reason though you know that, only those I trust."

Yet she had informed the Brotherhood Sentinel & Steel Chairman Lancaster of it. Will's next question came as if her mind had just been read.

"Well… what of that Lancaster guy, the '_Lone Wanderer' _you only knew him for what… a few hours? Did you trust him too?"

She believed so, Chris Lancaster had something about him, something that made him trustworthy and honest. Considering the stories, myths and fables being told about him no doubt her faith had been well placed. A lot of the good he had done in what had just been the Capital Wasteland more than a decade before was shown everywhere. Of course, off the patrolled travel routes and caravan ways. It was still the _Capital Wasteland_.

Hazardous, dangerous, deadly.

However, settlements which would have been raided or completely enslaved years ago, lived now in comfort and safety because of the man & this Brotherhood of his. The River Potomac was also clear, pure and radiation free largely because of his actions and sacrifices.

"I…yes I do trust him. Did you not have a sense of it? It was almost like he brought forth good karma from himself, a wave of benevolence of a sort. Dear God! That sounds bloody stupid doesn't it?" Her companions laugh made that a positive confirmation.

"Well the guys got a wife so…" now her companions roguish grin was now beaming.

"Hey! Just because you're my best friends doesn't mean I won't break your bloody jaw. And what are you implying might I add? It's… nothing like that I assure you."

Wills hands went up in mock surrender, his face now showing apparent innocence.

"Well of course Ma'am. I suppose watching you and his wife having a fist fight near the River in nothing but your smalls would be too much to ask? I hear she a looker even at her age! I'm sure Malcolm and that Wanderer Guy would love that sight. I guess I'd cadge a peek or two…"

"If you carry on like that, I _will_ break your jaw…" Victoria said, humorously.

There was no doubt she may have tried to attempt such a feat, yet her reach would have made it a failure. Eying the tall regulator up, she continued.

"…Well maybe a ladder will have to be used or you could just kneel while I do the damage or I switch targets, a boot to the groin perhaps? Whatever's best for you. Also under no circumstances are you to see me in my underwear! Seriously, I will bar the door shut every time I happen to take a shower… I will greatly imply that you should be elsewhere if I happen to bathe in the Potomac and also when we are camped out I'll just get dressed in my tent."

Her regulator colleague and protector burst into a fit of laughter after her jesting tirade. After his amusement died down to a mere chuckle, he answered.

"Aye, aye Ma'am! No obvious peeking, No sneak peeking, no peeking at all! I'd also rather have that ladder opinion, when your on it. I could just back up a bit or like maybe walk away, didn't think of that eh ma'am? And I guess this rule does _not_ apply to _Mister Malcolm_. Ha Ha!"

Was it any wonder where she got her rather mischievous grin and sometimes used innuendo's from? Victoria was glad however, this friendly exchange had lessened her worries even more. No doubt Malcolm would wake up soon and those worries would retreat entirely.

"It's a good job you happen to have nurses and doctors around. It'll save the journey to one when I break that jaw of yours!" She playfully raised her hand and fist, bringing a mock punch across his face.

"Well, I'll have to work on that right hook. Maybe its my lack of sleep, no doubt it sapped my strength. I better catch up on it. Will, can you see if he's okay? I… yeah just see if his okay. And well if he wakes up come and wake me up. We can't have another Regulator dying now, can we?"

A look of understanding crossed his features at her rather flimsy excuse, they both knew he would be fine.

"I understand ma'am, there's a bench right next to that bed of his, why don't you just have a nap on that? I promise I wont say a word if you don't want. Add that to your no peeking list. Scouts honor ma'am. Anyway I'll just wait here. Maybe buy us some extra supplies too if it takes awhile but… I'll be back." His expression was thoughtful and compassionate.

"Thank you, I'll do that. Someone needs to be there when he awakens...as they would need to tell him about the news from yesterday…"

Another excuse, anyone could tell him of the events which happened the previous day, it was obvious Will knew also, however he didn't say a word. Much like he'd just promised.

He nodded again with the same near brotherly understanding which had been in his voice before.

Victoria finally turned walking once more out of the waiting room and again into the military ward near to Malcolm's bed, laying on the bench to finally get some rest. When the Regulator finally did wake up from his coma, she would use her excuse, however weak it may be. Regardless, the bench looked far more comfortable than the local regulator bunk she had attempted to sleep on hours before.

"The bloody fool better not wake me up when he wakes up. Otherwise I'll put him back to sleep!" That was also another lie.

* * *

><p><em>"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet"<em>

**-**_**William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet**_**.**

****Monday 6th July 2294:** _12.48 EST:_ Big Town: Red's Stop Medical Centre: Military Ward.**

_"…Apparently this place used to be our nations capital Mally. Can't say it looks like much now. The grey ruins ahead… don't really contrast with all this barren sand and soil. Still the river was looking fresh before. Did you hear the news? Looks like some organization got rid of all the radiation in the water. And look, look at all these… stones too, I heard they're graves… there's thousands upon thousands of them! Mally… Malcolm? Are you even listening?" _

_Helena had gone off on a tangent once more, talking about history and other stuff… he__'__d drifted off again. In his defence, he just wasn't one for this history, looking at the remains of a once great civilisation didn't instil him with the same awe which they did for her. Especially now considering that they__'__d just meandered into an apparent mass memorial for the Old Country's dead._

"_Err… something about a Capital and…fresh water?" _

_He gave his __p__artner an innocent smile. They were partners in both the romantic and Regulator sense. Malcolm had asked only months before her father's permission to be with Helena & take her hand in matrimony. After a moment of near fearful paralysis he__'__d agreed. They__'__d been wed a week later, for Helena had already said Yes._

_Each of them had in fact come from 'Regulator' families. Those that had both father & mother in the East Coast spanning Organisation. This was their first mission in the Capital Wasteland and their fourth assignment together. It being to kill Junders Plunkett, a notorious raider & middle man for some of the raider gangs of D.C & the slavers of Paradise Fall & the Centre. _

_The bounty had been posted by Canterbury commons, for some of his murders there, that was only the largest however, numerous people wanted him dead. Currently Plunkett's location was Old Arlington House. The ancient manor in between the expanse of graves before them._

"_Something about a Capital he says! My god Mally, you are hopeless! We are in the Columbia Commonwealth and the ruins of Washington D.C.! But… that doesn't interest you at all does it? Hmmm! Well you__'__r__e__ not having your way with me tonight, that's a fact!" _

_Now that would teach him to listen properly. He sighed with a hint of __feigned__ sadness._

"_Ok I heard that part! So Washington…used be the old country's capital, I ain't ignoring ya Helena just…"_

"_Just what? Is this were you come up with some excuse to weasel your way out of my 'legs closed' policy?"_

_Following that particular statement, she quickly grabbed him by the cheeks, planting a__n__ amorous kiss onto his lips. To say Malcolm was surprised would have been an under-statement of the post war centuries. Finally__,__ letting her lips slip away from his, the shocked regulator commented on her rather schizophrenic actions. _

"_What? Ok__ay__…? So does that mean ya legs get to open? Or am I just missin' the point?"_

_Hopefully it meant the first opinion. His new regulator bride was beautiful, her auburn hair over shoulder length, now platted into a long pony tail only added to the perfection, her hazel eyes, dazzling and gorgeous, jewels in a flawless body. He was mighty lucky to be with her. Her toying with his rampant male desires was pretty darn infuriating however!_

"_That means… that's all you__'__r__e__ getting until you make it up to me, words not deeds. Besides, do you think me easy?" A mock gasp escaped her lips. "Only for you… but you still gotta earn it! So get thinking Mister Raymond otherwise. I'll be in the sleep roll all on my lonesome, all cold with no husband of mine besides me."_

_The ultimate stonewall, the youthful regulator would need some way of rectifying this. However his thought processes were soon interrupted. Another voice came up from the near distance, one that brought this heated conflagration of sexual yearning to a halt._

"_Look I ain't staying silent any longer! Both of you just shut up! Seriously this sexual frustration is annoyin' the hell out of me! Helena just put him out of his misery or let him take you right now! Promise I'll move out of hearing distance, besides I sure as hell don't wanna see my cousin pummeling someone, even someone as tasty as you!" _

_Ahhh the third companion of Raymond. His paternal older Cousin. Malcolm sure as hell didn't want him here. _

_Thankfully, Helena must __have__ believed the same._

"_Hector you dirty perverted bastard! Mind your tongue or I'll rip it out. It's not our fault your with us. Regulator Mistress Cruz ordered it! Apparently this guy we're after is one mean son of a bitch. Now both of you stop fawning over me like a pack of hungry dogs. If my husbands not getting a bite until tomorrow… you__'re__ sure as hell aren't getting one ever! So down boy!" Yes, that was his girl! _

_It wasn't that he disliked his cousin, he loved him in fact, he was family after all._

_The reason of the animosity between them however, w__as__ because of Hector's feelings for Helena. They were never left covered up. At first they both thought it would have been a contest over her heart but Malcolm had won by a country mile. Now his cousin was left to play second fiddle in their party of three, no doubt that hurt him profusely. Malcolm now heard Hector's voice yet again._

"_Bark & Bite… Malcolm this girls a keeper. Look forget that, we need to stay alert. Walking into a trap is something I-" _

_A shot rang out._

_Hector's body went down, blood dripping from a wound in his chest. The bullet piercing near to his heart. Both Helena and he, immediately went for cover. Finding limited protection in a pair of gravestones around fifteen metres to where his cousin fell._

"_Mally! We need to get to one of those bigger tombs. We're sitting Brahmins hear! Plunkett knew we were coming. H__e'__s probably got friends with him too!"_

_Her wife features where now resolved and severe. She was right of course, they'd need to move now and quickly! However something brought his attention elsewhere._

"…_Malcolm! Mal…! Cousin! Argghhhhh! Fuck this is stinging mighty bad!" it was Hector, he was alive. _

_He looked again to his wife… her features now of unease and apprehension._

"_No…Malcolm you can't! If you go back they'll shoot you too. There's no cover there! Please…"_

_Helena was right, if he went back, they would gun him down also but it was his cousin and his fellow regulator__.__H__e couldn't leave him to die! Before he knew it, he was running. No, he was now sprinting to his fallen family member. In an almost godlike series of lucky sidesteps and quirky movements, Malcolm evaded three bullets from the unknown sniper._

_He finally reached his downed brethren picking him up._

"_Helena, run! I'll be right behind ya!" with adrenaline now coursing through his oxygen filled veins, renewed vigour made his cousin seem relatively light… now his run was further, it would take far longer. His wife had nearly reached the crypt-like building. He sure as damned hell would make it too!_

_Three metres…_

_Nine metres…_

_Fifteen…_

_Twenty five…_

_Nearly there, Helena was now there and still waiting! No more shots had yet been fired, he could make it. _

…_His mind had spoken too soon._

_Hector dropped from his shoulders, the pain from his leg coming to him before the sounds of a fifth gunshot had reached his hearing. _

_Agony sprang across his body. Malcolm tried to stand but his upper mass made it a failure. _

_He collapsed again. All the while he could hear Helena screaming at him, all the while calling him a bastard fool, all the while telling him to get up._

_He was now crawling to his wife. To the cover he should __have__ ran towards first. His rifle was gone. He__'__d dropped it. It rested near to Hectors body, he was still alive, moaning in bouts of rapturous suffering._

_A Sixth gunshot echoed across Arlington National Cemetery. No more shrieks or shouts of pain where now coming from behind him. He looked back at his cousin, his head facing toward him, Hector's features were now mangled into nothing but… crimson and gore. _

_Then he returned back to his wife. She was now firing her Magnum at someone. He couldn't see who at first… then he saw… Slavers. Dozens of them. Along with two others… he recognized from bounty posters. Junders Plunkett and the notorious wasteland Sniper, death dealer & raider gun for hire. Samson Warrick. _

_The Rifle he had equipped…was the rifle that had killed his cousin, his father's nephew. The rifle that had also brought his movements to a near standstill. _

_Helena was still shooting. Her trusty firearms howling blasts, resonating around the pre-war graveyard._

_One down…_

_Two fallen…_

_Five more dead…_

_Then her rhythmic firing suddenly ceased. In his downed and now ever limiting view he had seen her hit across the skull with the stock of a__n__ assault rifle… she'd been flanked, no one was there to cover her back._

_He wasn't there!_

_Malcolm couldn't speak, he couldn't shout. He couldn't even warn her! His exertion & the agonizing pain reverberating through his nerves and muscle made even breathing difficult. Seconds, even minutes past then he heard a new voice. It was filled with sicken amusement and unveiled hatred._

"…_No! Warrick you don't get that kill, not now and not from before either. He's Kach's, understood! __I__f you wanna argue bring it up with his man Eulogy. H__e'__s been wanting a Regulator lapdog. Nice strong slave to do some heavy lifting. Keep the girl alive too, she goes to Kach as well! Suppose you can have first ride Samson. Make it quick though & don't mess her up, I'm dying for a fuck of someone nice looking for once. That's your pay for not killing him, hell she looks far finer than the Mill's Madame anyway. You two, move the dead regulator… put him near the metro entrance. Any other Cowboy fucks wanna try killing me, they'll have his corpses as a reminder! Come on hero, let's get you nice and clean ready for your packing to Kach…"_

_The last words he remembered… The last words he spoke before his capture._

"…_Helena…" _

"…Helena? What? Docter Red, I think he's waking up!"

"Pacie give him space. Weren't you supposed to be asleep anyway? You look like you'd collapse at any moment."

"I… I had a small nap. I'm fine doctor honestly. Malcolm needs a regulator besides him… to inform…him of yesterdays skirmish."

"Ohh…of course young lady. I'm sure that's the _real_ reason. Well, lets see if you're right. Malcolm… can you hear me? Its Doctor Red, you are now in Big Towns Medical Centre."

He could hear them, at first it was vague, like listening to an echo from the void. Now his ears were picking up all of it. Malcolm attempted to speak, his words coming out in but a jumbled heap, an amalgamation of his extremely vivid coma driven dreamlike memory.

"…Helena? Helena?…I'm no hero… Don't…touch her! failed you…"

His mind was still seeing his wife... being raped, being… forced upon by countless wicked, immoral & devilish men, they had ravaged her continuously. Hours at a time… everyday.

Until Helena just… stopped struggling.

His love had seen the suffering and pain being inflicted upon him every time she lashed out, punched or kicked somebody so she gave up, to save his bodies agony, he could have handled it though! If she had only carried on resisting, Helena didn't though.

After she failed to resist anymore, they'd lost their _fun. _So they killed her before hours of more sexual & malicious torture, in front of him once again. When she had mouthed her love for him… he didn't reply… not until seconds later. At which point Melvyn Kach had sent a lone bullet into her temple… killing her instantly.

What little fortune had at least kept her pleasant features intact. After that moment he vowed that any slaver he would come across was to be put down mercilessly. They would have no pity, no leniency. Only death would be their companion, only vengeance his colleague. All had been devoid of compassion and so he would be when dealing with them.

He then heard voices once more. Now much clearer, his mind however, was still yet elsewhere.

"Malcolm… can you open your eyes?"

He attempted to follow the instruction. His eyes fought against his mind, reluctantly wanting to reveal themselves again to the deadly Wastes. They finally opened, with great effort. His head then turning left to the apparent source of the last heard voice.

He focused his senses, in an attempt to see who had issued the commands to open his eyes. It was a female, around the same age as he, Scarlet coveralls laced over by a pallid apron, smeared with droplets the same color as her other attire. She had darkened brown skin & glasses resting upon her nose, a red bandana with slivered patterns of washed-out pink dancing around it.

"I'm doctor Red. I believe you know the girl to your right, one of your regulator friends." Docter Red? A very… peculiar name and a Regulator friend? A girl? He's spun immediately to his right, his vision still blurred after over half a days inactivity. Malcolm could make out the majority of her features though.

She was beautiful. Her hair shoulder length, its colour brunette, with a tint of auburn. Her eyes coloured hazel,

_Helena._ '_Dazzling and gorgeous, jewels in a flawless body'._

Their effect on him was astounding.

"Helena…I didn't…say I loved you, I'm sorry." The figure he had been gazing at had appeared to step back, then… walked away. What had he done or said? He called out to her again, sounding out her name continually. The voice to his left interrupted him.

"Sorry Mister Raymond… there's no Helena here. That girls called Paciencia and… she's been at your side in and out most of the day… and yesterday as well. She's looking rather upset."

_Paciencia…? Paciencia…Pacie!_

His memory backtracked to the event of yesterday… of the battle he remembered, of the day before that. Upon first seeing her, the emotion he felt then which he had attempted to get rid of, which had failed miserably. Her voice had been the last thing he heard before falling into unconsciousness, calling him a '_bloody fool' _and telling someone to _'get him the hell up'_, so alike yet so different.

He was now awake however, abet still rather groggy. He couldn't let this young woman stay distressed and hurt because of something he'd uttered. He couldn't let Pacie be upset because of an event that had happened years ago.

"Miss Red… Sorry to be a bother but… could you get her back, I don't want her bein' upset because of me… please ask her to come back."

This would take some explaining. How many times would the '_you remind me of my murdered wife' _rationale have been used before? Malcolm hadn't a clue, suppose there was a first time for everything then.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do not let loyalty and faithfulness forsake you; bind them around your neck, write them on the tablet of your heart"<em>

**- Proverbs 3:3 The bible**

****Monday 6th July 2294:** _13.00 EST:_ The Citadel: Courtyard & Bailey.**

Hardened stares and iced tone glances were beyond abundant in this gathering of the Brotherhood. Casdin had been asked to attend by Elder Lancaster herself. Of course he wanted to do so even after many years, Owyn Lyons was a friend of his personally… their disagreement had been on how best their mission could be accomplished.

They had been _friends _turned near _foes _because of him. He now regretted not being able to see his old comrade alive for the last time. The reason he'd doubts of this attendance were because of the looks he'd been constantly getting, it mattered not. Casdin would honor the departed east coast Elder, something which he'd failed to do in his lifetime. Another thing he regretted. Those regrets where piling everyday.

Something… that he had not anticipated was his positioning at the service.

Casdin had been placed at the front, a place of respect which he should not have been bestowed. A further thing he'd also not predicted was the Pyre itself. Along the recently erected Pyre that now held Owyn's body where seventeen smaller empty ones. Only one was occupied. Which held his Color-dyed red and black Power armor.

A memory of an hour ago, made the reasoning clear.

"_Elder Lancaster, this is unexpected. __No doubt__, y__ou don't wish to hear my condolences for your fathers death again…" _

_Normally when being questioned__,__ he would be given a few minutes beforehand to prepare, this wasn't the case._

"_Casdin, __t__hat is why I'm here. You are to attend my fa…Elder Lyons funeral. That armor you also have? In the equipment locker behind you? It's going to be confiscated. You'll be reissued with more in the future Paladin... Casdin. Also__,__ I need the names of all those who have perished under your leadership. And no Henry, that's not a dig at you, just give me their names. Forget those that lifted arms against you. They are not… our brothers or sisters."_

_It's my armor_. Surely Elder Lancaster wouldn't do this?

An incredible honor indeed. An infusion of sorrow and joy intertwined his emotions. He could feel tears begin to roll down his cheeks, those next to him were looking in shock at this, of course they'd be wondering why _'Casdin the betrayer' _was upset. They would soon find out. His Outcast brethren happened to be near the back of the assembly of people.

It appeared as if Owyn's daughter was going to read the eulogy and light the Pyre.

Good, it was an Elder's place to remember the departed, those returning to Steel. Sarah's husband… that vault boy, now a grown man was beside her. He had respect for the lad.

Casdin now saw Elder Lancaster step up to the front of the daïs. It was going to begin.

"_My brothers…and sisters. This is a sad time for us all. Our elder… and my father has now passed. His soul preserved forever in Steel. To join those of our ancestors and friends departed… to join my mother also…"_

He noted her pauses & the emotions in her voice and words, she was going to see this through to the end though, if she was anything like Owyn.

"…_My father was born… in Lost Hills, so was I. So were quite a few others of you here. It was out on the west coast. Many of you haven't seen it… thousands of miles away it is. That's where our Elder came from. Thankfully, he was ordered here." _

On that sentence, she had glanced toward the Sentinel to her side. The translation_, without being here I'd never of met you._

"…_Where we found a new home, one which we all now live in. This new sanctuary however, was already under threat. Many of you remember the armies of Super Mutants plaguing us almost everyday. Then… the Enclave. Through my fathers leadership we finally prevailed. Not…not without loss however. Before this, disagreement brought some of us to separate…"_

This was a joint eulogy! Surely, she couldn't do such a thing. Although the honor to his Outcast colleagues was immense, what would everyone else think? It was Owyn's daughter saying this, maybe they would accept and understand it.

"_Those who disagreed, now ask for forgiveness. Their reinstatement into the codex and their deaths will be remembered now also. My father would wish it. For…it was one of the last things… he, he said it me. He had talked about not spilling our brothers blood. He told me many times that he wished their return. I didn't agree with him, not until… two days ago."_

She was now fighting back tears, it was plain to see. Many of those who gave Casdin deadly glares before had now softened considerably upon looking at him.

"_Now I am to recalled our brothers and sisters again so… they may all rest forever in steel._

_Elder Owyn Lyons_

_Scribe Alfred Hansen_

_Scribe Alenor Rebecca Jameson_

_Knight Anne Marie Morgan_

_Knight Carl Tannenberg_

_Paladin Charles Monroe_

_Knight David William Morrill_

_Senior Scribe Delilah Vree Thomson _

_Junior Knight Elizabeth Garsaud_

_Knight Edam McRoe_

_Junior Knight Franklin Hill_

_Paladin Imogen Johnsgate_

_Junior Knight Joanna Hill_

_Knight Kyle Alexander Grant_

_Knight Michael Tannenberg_

_Paladin Michelle Ford_

_Knight Noel Hesketh_

_And finally Knight Robert Isaiah Linden_

_Those are the names, who we now remember, those are the names who will now be preserved forever in Steel. May Steel Preserve us and make it true."_

Casdin was in awe, she had done it. He'd never of thought but... _she's done it. _

Those that had died or were presumed dead, had been remembered in ways even he could not describe. Casdin was humbled, shocked... grief-stricken, sorrow filled and yet _elated_. He had no words what could express the emotional conflict in him at this moment in time.

All around him Elder Lancaster's last sentence was echoed by every brotherhood member around him and everyone else behind him as well. Casdin repeated the honorific with pride and enthusiastic passion.

Sarah had now been passed a lit torch by her husband, she now set her fathers pyre ablaze. Then signaled some below to alight the smaller ones also.

This was too much. An honour for someone as dishonourable as. He would need to do something... something to repay this.

Suddenly all eyes were upon him, the only sound, the crackling of burning wood. He'd almost unconsciously walked towards the daïs and the now flaming Pyres near to the front.

He knelt deeply, in a show of respect few had been honored before in the Brotherhood. Only when a High Elder was proclaimed would all brothers and sisters do such a thing. Casdin then spoke, his words probably the most sincere & honest in his entire life.

"Elder. You honor your father & my…our…fallen with such respect. The reverence you show is… beyond any words I can describe…I Elder…now… I give all of what loyalty I have to you fully. Your words, your commands, your orders. Mine to obey until death takes me and I finally return to steel. My faith, my devotion to you now will not falter, ever. So I say before you now and everyone else. Steel make it true."

There was silence, the only noise still from the burning Pyres.

Casdin turned his head briefly, his kneeling view impaired his vision somewhat but he was in utter amazement at what he saw. First… one person followed his behavior, then another. Then a cascade, a torrent of his newly proclaimed brothers and sisters now knelt, his former Outcasts he noted were the first to follow his action.

Now over two hundred members of the brotherhood lay down in respect at their New Elder.

Those words, he would stick with until the rest of his days, he would follow this new Elder with a faithfulness he had never once in his life echoed, he would gladly give his life for hers and…

...Paladin Henry Casdin was glad.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Notes<em>

_1. Haley 'Red' the docter/medic from big town in fallout 3._

_2. Junders Plunkett, After the Lawbringer perk is taken, you get to kill him. The dead regulator near Arlington Cemetery in this storyline is…Malcolm's Cousin, Hector Raymond. :(_

_3. Sam Warrick, raider is a random encounter. Guy's got a sniper rifle & his aspiration is to sleep with Madame at Evergreen Mill's. Big aspiration that considering she's a raider prostitute/madame._

_4. Robert Isiah Lindon…isn't dead ;) his hanging out with the Capitol Republic Sanctioned Oasis Guardian's. He is found in Oasis in fallout 3._

_**MissK89: **__Thank you soooo much! That means a lot. Right ok then… Maybe Mal & Pacie… wont get together ;) nah just messin'! there's….a 90% chance they will… the 10% is unforeseen story branches ;). I hope to give everyone the depth they deserve! Considering Mal & Pacie are actually made by me, I'm not limited by fallout lore. Hope you enjoyed chapter seven!_

'_**The Benevolent Scriber': **__Thanks again mate! Looks like you're this stories number one fan ha ha! Really appreciate it. Well… I know the battle sequence was something I liked. Bloody MacCready effing and blinding made it sort of fun even though it was distasteful. And well… Victoria I know what you mean… Rule Britannia plus a very close Entente Cordial, Victoria II (III for us Brits) de la Reine makes the world a…different place. _

_Basic Alt history 101 after cited 1945 divergence from time line._

_**1954 - **__American intervention and backing earlier in Vietnam… with British support leads to… a slightly different Geneva Agreement and aftermath at the Battle of Dien Bien Phu. Still a loss… but a loss that galvanises the threat of 'communism' and the 'domino effect'._

_**1956 - **__French Prime Minister Guy Mollet's proposal is accepted by Anthony Eden. Anglo-French union is born Queen Elizabeth II of Great Britain becomes Elizabeth I Reine de la française . The first monarch of France since Louis Napoleon in 1870. (Suppose this means the Union Flag needs to be changed! :O Maybe I'll just bang a fleur-de-lis on it and jobs a good un. :P)_

_**1956 - **__Successful Suez Crisis backed by Eisenhower, continues to remain in the new Anglo-French unions hands. The European community is still formed. France however now has the duel advantage of Imperial preference and european free trade. A life line to Britain and its Imperial Remnant._

_That's… a tipple of the alt changes. Fallout doesn't touch them but I can see that being areas it would. America more alert at communism and the spread of it. Means at first propping up old imperials then… after a bit becoming equalish partners & allies with them again… followed by enemies at the last. They have basis in fact too! _

_Glad you liked the council bit… I had to get across conflicting opinions yet also bring forth that they all support Sarah…then get Chris some… action ;) or rather see their relationship dynamic. lol_


	8. Little Miss Vault Girl

Authors notes:

_**MissK89:** Thanks again! I've been wanting to do that scene since Elder Lyons departed! I'm glad you enjoyed it. If you counted the Outcasts. 17 are dead or presumed dead. 17 are now back in the brotherhood. 9 are still outcast. That leaves... 43 (but Chris, didn't you say there where 46!) the 3 are all betrayers killed at baileys crossroads. Just if you forgot and anyone else did too :).  
><em>

_**'The Benevolent Scriber': **Thanks again mate! Tbh I have no clue... maybe it's because of the M rating? When you go on to look at stories you have to turn your search to "All content" Otherwise it's automatically on K T so mine doesn't show. Thanks for that! It's what I'm trying to bring out. The Capitol Republic is like an Oasis in a Wasteland (Quite literally really) more states across all of North America and Canada are popping up now also. What shall happen I wonder._

_Authors notes at the bottom again regarding extra information in this chapter.  
><em>

**Chapter eight**

**Little Miss Vault Girl**

_'I have decided to stick with love. Hate is too great a burden to bear.'_

_**Martin Luther King.**  
><em>

**Monday 6****th**** July 2294: _13.30: EST_ Big Town Medical Centre: Military Ward**

Pacie hadn't been back for over half an hour at least. It appeared she didn't wish to see him. His now conscious mind played over what… exactly he had said. Something… about Helena, how she had never heard him utter his love for her. Malcolm had thought the young female regulator was Helena.

Her hair, the same length and also a similar tint of color, her hazel eyes. He had fallen for his Helena upon first glance. He wouldn't… he shouldn't do the same here… those he… loved tended to die. His wife, his cousin… then his father & mother, most of his regulator friends he had known for years. All murdered by a Slaver hit squad.

Many regulators had died that day. In retribution for a Regulator _affiliate _and a captured Justicar's machinations at bringing down the beating heart of the macabre business at _the Centre. _The culprits to this atrocity had soon been found however… they all died. It was but a mediocre outpost of Slaver's linking the now destroyed Centre & and it's desolate secondary base of operations Paradise Falls to _the Pitt_. Once this pre-war city of steel had been controlled by Raiders… they had relied heavily upon _'indentured' _labor for their _'workforce' _.

The Regulator _affiliate _laid low the Pitt, killing all of those connected with Slavery. It had been none other than Chris Lancaster. A Knight of the brotherhood at the time. While that task was being accomplished, Malcolm systematically annihilated this Slaver outpost. It had been at Blue ridge, south of Harpers ferry out to the north west.

It had sent him the furthest north in his life before his Old Baltimore excursion years later. It was a settlement of Slavers, Slaver men… Slaver women…and their children, no slaves had been present, the slaves pens and cages were empty. He had killed all of them bar the infants, leaving them to bemoan at their parents demise & at their own fate. At the time, he felt no compassion but after it he cried, tears streaked down his cheeks until there where no tears left. Those children had been innocent, yet he left them to suffer & no doubt to eventually die as well, most of them did. Those that survived spread the news.

His two monikers had been born that day. Revengeful & Merciless. A gift and a curse. His actions after his loved ones death had let innocence's suffer and die. If he were to let someone in yet again, and they were taken from him... he didn't wish to think about the actions he could commit. Even in his duties as the ward of Maria & James he held that fear continuously. If anyone were to harm either, no mercy would come to the perpetrators of such a despicable crime.

Malcolm's reflections were interrupted by a male, walking up to his still bedridden position. He was tall, with white tanned wasteland skin, his head shadowed by a duster hat, his attire Brahmin leather armor & a duster trench coat. A regulator and not just any regulator. It was Will… and he looked rather furious. His voice was vaguely civil, yet underneath the surface, anger was simmering profusely.

"You…Raymond. Why's my partner all upset after you wake up? She's been wanting you to waken for over half a day. I swear… if you've done something or said something to hurt her, I don't care about the _'Pentagon' _Rules, I'll hurt you…then if she's still upset… I'll kill you." That had taken him aback, death threats from a fellow Regulator. This was fast becoming out of control, he'd need to rectify this now.

"Now…now Will calm down, I sure as hell don't mean no harm to Pacie. I… I wanted her to come back… I've been waitin' since the time I woke up. Something I said must have hurt her… It wasn't nothin' insulting or anything like that I swear. Look… I saw her and called her by someone I knew… from a while back." At that statement, the anger in Will's temperament ceased somewhat.

"Who? Still… I don't see how that's got her all upset Raymond. So explain…now." There was a command and instruction to his voice that Malcolm didn't wish to argue with. Sure he could probably take this younger Justicar… if he didn't have a bullet wound in his shoulder, no… he still could, he'd just have to improvise with some of his battle techniques. However Regulators fighting one another was heavily frown upon. Breaking or fracturing some of Will's bones would not be taken lightly. Therefore he would answer.

"I…called her Helena." It was the truth.

"What…? Your gun? Like tryin' to call her an object? This isn't sitting pretty with me." What an imbecile! That was an outrageous thing to imply. He treated women with respect… hell, he treated everyone with respect if they treated him right, that's what the good book said and that's what his heart said also.

"No! My wife!" A look of acknowledgement shone across the younger regulator's eyes, then just as quickly his anger surfaced once more.

"I don't take kindly to men leading my Pacie on. You have a wife, that really doesn't sit pretty in my books at all." That…was it. Would Pacie have believed his spouse was…still alive?

"I had…a wife. Now she's with the maker. Been with him for sixteen years, far longer than I. He sure as hell better be takin' good care of her, treating her right. I'm sure he is though, sorry Lord. " Bringing up her memory, yet again was ever painful. It never ceased. His inability to help her, while he looked upon helplessly, his recklessness at doing something that would have obviously got him shot, which it had done. Those actions had damned her to death and worse.

The towering regulator standing over him answered after that apparent revelation. His momentary furious now suddenly diffused.

"Had? Oh…Jesus, well I'm sorry Mister Raymond, I take back those threats from before. Still… I've got a pretty upset partner, I don't want her being upset. So I think you better say something to her." He would if she had come when he had sent Docter 'Red' after her. Then also after two other medical staff had asked her to return.

She wouldn't come back…

"Well, where is she? I gotta know where to find her." His ward covers were now off & he was now standing.

In… grey patient overall's, someone had stripped him naked? He shook that thought from his mind. He was walking towards, well towards somewhere, he hadn't a damn clue where he was going. Multiple voices he could hear behind him & then all round him. His hearing was suddenly becoming rather dimmed again, their voices but an echo…

_Woah… Mister Raymond…Mal you don't even know where she is!_

_Please Malcolm, return to your bed at once. Must I inform Capitol Security? Mister Raymond!_

…_Look mamma! That guys shoulders all red and funny looking. Can I be a Regulator too!_

_I told you one application of Med-X! Do you want him addic…Oh sir I think you need to return to your ward bed!_

Only one voice stood out.

_What the hell are you doing! Malcolm? You bloody fool! Where are you going?_

Those words once more. Girls sure liked calling him that. The next thing he heard was her voice again… his eyes now opening, he now saw her face, Malcolm happened to be on the floor also, for a second time in two days.

"…Doctor I…need help. What in heaven's name made you do that? Your wounds aren't healed! You just try to wander round this hospital at your own will, thinking you're God's gift? I don't understand you at all Mister Malcolm." It was Pacie… He knew that voice & those eyes… hazel. They were Pacie's, not his Helena's… he hadn't seen them for many years.

"Pacie? I… went looking for you…and I must 'a fell. These floors are mighty slippery… So… where am I exactly?" Another figure now hovered above him… It was doctor 'Red'. Pacie however uttered the next words.

"Well… first off its hardly slippery & secondly you're now at the medical centre main entrance with two lovely looking ladies attempting to protect your decency from everyone now staring at you. Do you not realise… you're only wearing a very thin… overall." He hadn't really checked... this would be embarrassing.

"Oh… well I hope neither of you lovely ladies took a peek." His humor however was lost upon the person who commented next. It happened to be Doctor Red. That comment was also…very unlike him.

"Oh please, its nothing I haven't seen before… besides who'd you think undressed you? With some help from one of my assigned Scribes… looks like you'll need a replacement right shoulder for your armor…when you get back to full health. Which isn't now. Understood Mister Raymond? Next time don't walk off with a bullet injury and Med-x still in your system, it lead's to people fainting." Since when did he have Morphine in his system? Well… considering he felt little pain from his injured right side it probably meant all the time.

"Come on let's get you up. Paciencia can you help me lift him?" He now felt himself being raised off the ground. His head was still mildly spinning. When the Med-X wore off, he'd sure be in a large amount of pain…yet again.

"Well… I gotta say Miss Pacie… that's a wonderful name, lovely like...you." Had he just said that? He wasn't this forthcoming with compliments at all.

"At least you got it right this time…Mister Malcolm." That was correct, she was more than likely still hurt & upset from his outburst from before.

"Look… Miss Pacie, I gotta apologizes… That name I said before… she's gone, been gone for over a decade now." Sixteen years, two months and three days.

"Ohh…I well… I suggest you stop acting like a blasted idiot and get some rest! Can't… have you _going_ anywhere either can we… Regulators everywhere would mourn at the loss of one of their legendary hero's." At that comment the sting & injury in Pacie's voice seemed to have mellowed somewhat.

"You too, miss Pacie? Would you… miss me as… a Regulator?" He was still looking at her.

Pacie had him propped up to his left. He swore she was blushing or her cheeks had just randomly turned that ever memorable tinge of scarlet. Maybe it was the Morphine impairing his sight also.

"…everyone… Mister Malcolm. Now no more of that reckless insanity understood? Next time you try a feat like that I… will… I'll make sure it doesn't happen." Concern in her voice was heard yet again.

"…Well, thank you for the concern, my gorgeous Regulator…Oh… I apologies for the impositions to your lovely features miss Pacie… but it seems I can't stop saying them." Which was correct, was the Med-X making him spout all this flattery?

"Did…anyone tell you, that you have a weird sounding voice… not weird but different. That's… beautiful too. Hell, you're probably the most… perfect thing I've yet seen in this Capitol of ours." No doubt he was further digging himself into a further & far larger apology when he was finally fit and able again.

"Oh… I mean sorry…" Pacie interrupted him.

"Don't. Mister Malcolm, I think you need some rest. Maybe when your senses aren't impaired by Opiates... You can er… speak to me, I mean I can tell you about what happened yesterday." Was she stumbling on her words… or was that his hearing going once more? His head was getting lighter as the journey back to his ward wore on, maybe it was the later. Malcolm now heard a voice to his right, coming from _Red_.

"Right, Paciencia let's get him on the bed nice and gently. Mister Raymond are you going to help us with this?" Help with what exactly?

"Well…if I know what am supposed be helpin' with sure…"

"Getting on your bed, you bloody fool. Now come on Mister Malcolm, even us strong ladies can't help with this. Will… can you stop standing there gawking and bloody well help too?" Pacie's voice again. He was growing & wishing to hear it all the time.

He attempted to focus his vision. Their struggles weren't as bad as they realized for he got back onto his bed without difficulty. Another person came to helped, a male this time, his features... Malcolm knew him to be the Justicar William.

Malcolm's wearied head was now resting upon his pillow once more. He yet again felt his consciousness unwittingly slip away, before he was jabbed with something rather sharply into his right shoulder! The pain he hadn't felt since yesterday came back momentarily, an almighty shout coming from his lips. His concentration however was now near normal, his senses now regaining their sharpness once more.

"Arghhhh! What… doc? What in hells name? That hurt!"

"I'm not having you fall unconscious yet again. It was a less…stringent form of Jet in syringe form. I need you to stay awake. That momentary feeling of energy will wear off soon. Now if you stay where you are, then you'll be fine! Must I order you to stay in that bed?" He would obey her instruction… at least now Pacie was besides him, he could speak to her properly.

"I…I'll stay here. I understand doc." He would do so, even though the wearied regulator may have thought he could stand up yet again, this feeling would wear off soon. Therefore laying in this bed was his best bet in not falling asleep, rather ironic indeed.

"Good, I suggest you don't upset this young girl once more either." Malcolm wouldn't do such a thing. Yet before he could answer, his Doctor had wandered away to one of the other two patients at the military ward.

"So… Mister Malcolm." it was Pacie again. Standing besides her, was her friend and fellow regulator Will, now looking overly protective and solemn.

"So…Miss Pacie…I…" What would he say? Informing her of how she reminded him of his now diseased wife surely wouldn't go down well.

"…think…I'm beautiful… and perfect Mister Malcolm?" Had he said that…out loud? Malcolm was sure those things where just being muttered in his mind. That Med-x had made his tongue very loose. What other comments had he uttered?

"I…yeah miss Pacie." Now he could see her blush, he remembered something like that moments ago… was she embarrassed at his earlier spoken adulation's.

"Call me…Vicky or Victoria." Now that had him more confused but he would do as she asked.

"Well… Miss Victoria, what ever I happened to say before, which I don't really remember much of is…well. They weren't lies, put it this way… I ain't a man for lying." Her feature now softened completely, her cheeks now a blush even more so than before. She spoke once more.

"_Just…_Victoria. Wait… you're making fun of me aren't you? I swear you are an insufferable fool and a bastard I might add. you know that right?" Had she only cottoned on now? He let out a small chuckle which was followed by minor pain shooting from his injury. He answered shortly after the soreness diminished.

"Yeah… I know, I swear… I get that a lot." So alike… yet so different.

* * *

><p><em>'A friend is one who has the same enemies as you have.'<em>

_**- Abraham Lincoln**_

****Monday 6****th**** July 2294:** _15.03 EST:_ The Citadel: Citadel Bravo Sierra Command.  
><strong>

The command and control center for the entire Brotherhood of Steel, the Capitol Republic Security force & its conjoined Rivet Naval Watch lay in this room. Numerous bodies engaged in the endless activates such as the essential communication with Brotherhood Outposts & its outlying Fortifications, the relaying of information from Paladin Scout Parties or Potomac Patrols, ordering the deployment of Capitol Republic Battalions or entire Brigades, Collating data from scribes & knights in tech finding operations as well as many other forms of valuable transmissions.

This was Chris's first time in Bravo Sierra Command for over a month and his first visit as second in command of the Brotherhood of Steel, after his wife Sarah became brotherhood Elder.

The events of this morning still played at the back of his ever thoughtful mind.

Casdin's oath at the end of his wife eulogy had been unexpected yet also extremely fortunate. Many of his brothers and sisters now accepted the Outcasts back as brethren, true some still held doubts. It was to be expected, however the now re-instated Paladins words which had echoed through the citadel swept much of the dissent of unification away.

His words had been genuine and sincere, nearly all had heard them, especially he and Sarah. His spouses first real test of leadership had been passed, with a marked success. It had solidified her role of Elder to the Brotherhood of Steel indefinitely. Steel would remain strong, that's something Sarah would have said in her moments of Brotherhood Zeal. However it was indeed truthful.

Now his duty as Sentinel had brought him to this hive of information and phonetic chattering. He would need to task Megaton's Steel Wardens & also his Knight pilot Artemas to bring the unnamed female prisoner currently under armed guard in Megatons Clinic to the Citadel. Considering the New Grayditch Regulators story as well as Paladin Casdin account of the past months there had to be a connection between the two. The subsequent briefing by the former Outcast an hour ago, revealing new information, made it almost a certainty that they were connected in someway. The young vault girls injuries would still need time to heal fully yet having her interred in the citadel would provide better medical facilities and increased protection against potential escape.

He noticed Knight Captain Roland Tristan issuing orders to one of his knights in transmitting commands to one of the reconnaissance team near to Fort Bannister. Tristan was also the designated Overseer of daytime Operations as well as of Brotherhood radio communiqué. He'd also supported Sarah unwaveringly in the meeting which occurred the previous day.

"Inform Paladin Finley's squad to keep contact to a minimum, understood Knight? We don't know how many potential hostiles are yet at the location. Discretion is a better part of valor in this instance. Now off to it knight!"

Sentinel Lancaster then heard the younger Brotherhood members affirmation, this was followed by a hardened and fervent salute. Chris vision briefly wandered with the Knights movement which ended at a large desk, surrounded by a multitude of communication equipment. There where many such desks in this area of the Citadel.

Sentinel Lancaster knew there to be Five channels for Bravo Sierra. Each designated Primary One & Two and Secondary One & Two. Other workstations were used for transmitting data to the Capitol Republic forces, to avoid confusion over multiple radio frequencies and to make sure that t none Brotherhood of Steel CR security couldn't eavesdrop on sensitive or restricted information.

The final Bravo Sierra channel happened to be Tertiary. This was the only frequency used by all military forces of the Capitol Republic jointly, allowing CR forces to update Sierra Command about events and situations, it was also the most primarily used frequency when unified operations of the two military arms of the New Republic where being conducted. Much to Chris's approval this was happening more and more. Some of the CR's forces had built a respectable rivalry with the Brotherhood, who many of them considered to be the 'Elite' force of the infant Republic's ever-growing military power.

"Tristan… its good to see you." The Knight Captain promptly saluted and beckoned all others in the room to follow.

"Sentinel present! Steel preserve you." All now stood up and uttered the same honorific's, even after all these years he still wasn't used to men and women standing to attention when he entered a room or even when just walking past them on a corridor or hallway.

"Err… At ease brothers. Tristan, no need for protocol. Use my name okay?" Following that statement, all suddenly returned back to their duties as if no interruption had occurred.

"Ahh… Good Chris, back amongst us Steel mortals I see. Leadership still not gone to your head, I take it? Leader of our _fine, glorious_ Republic. Ha ha. What can I do for you anyway? I've got some messages for you specifically too. One's to do with that Vault Kid in Megaton. She's up and awake… and she's already broke one of the Steel Wardens arms up there. Knight Smith sounded… very pissed at that. Obviously considering it was her brother's arm broken. I… recommended not posting two Knights of the family together Chris. I suppose that's Sar… our Elders job though." That was intriguing & surprising. How could a wounded and unarmed prisoner injury a Brotherhood of Steel Knight, let alone break one of their arms. His shock at this was shown through his voice.

"… Noted Roland. That is why I'm here. So do we know the details on… how this could happen?" There was a noted anxiety in Tristan's features which in turn joined with confusion upon speaking the answer.

"… Well I heard, one of our Wardens went into see if this Vault 61 lass was still unconscious in the secured Clinical ward. Apparently… she wasn't there. Knight Smith… Jason not Janette then goes to have a look. Then he gets hit on the arm… seemingly out of nowhere. Our girl Smith, Janette then rushes in to see a hazed visage near her brother. Pretty sure it was the Vaultie wearing a stealth boy… but she didn't have one on when they subdued her. Only a Pipboy. One of Megatons Junior Knights was a Vaultie like yourself Chris. He showed us how to pop one right off. It's still there along with this prisoner of yours Sentinel. Do you want them both sent here?"

He would indeed, if what had just been heard was correct then, this Pipboy also had a potential Stealth capability, similar to what Casdin and his former Outcasts also had applied to upgraded their antiquated T-45d Power Armor. The former Protector had also no more than an hour ago informed all upper echelons of the Brotherhood of the Stealth equipped Power Armored individuals who had accompanied the treasonous Outcasts to Fort Independence. Armor with numbers of 61 and 65 labelled upon their breastplates. Surely the same people that had accosted William & Victoria in Fredberg in months past.

"Yes, thank you Tristan I'd want that done. As soon as applicable. Now, what other messages do you have for me?"

"Ahh… well I've got a pissed Steel Warden in New Grayditch asking where the hell her Regulators are. Also a sighting of Outcasts… well yeah, Outcasts near to our Outpost at Dale. They numbered nine too. I'm pretty certain it's those traitors Prote…Paladin Casdin updated us all on an hour ago." Chris noticed his earlier judgment was a correct one. It would need some getting used to having the majority of the Brotherhood Outcasts back and united again.

"Inform Knight Creel that she'll have two new regulators assigned to her. Those two are now under my command, as Steel Chairman of the Republic. What of our Knights in Dale? Any contact with these nine? Update Knight Sergeant Dillon on the situation with those Outcasts. Orders are to shoot on sight. They have betrayed our brothers, therefore they are our brothers no longer… not even prodigal ones. Sarah's Instructions."

There was a noticeable air of agreement coming from Knight Captain Tristan at that statement. Upon hearing the news before he had wished for a man-hunt of these particular nine, one which surprisingly Casdin voiced disagreement to. Reminding them all of how his secondary team sent to kill the betrayers had also succumbed to treacherous.

"Of course Chris, It shall be done on both counts. One more message before it slips my mind too. A final update on the fire-fight near the Langley ruins. Knight Angela… Light, informed us this morning after a further scan of the battlefield area."

Chris failed to hold in a chuckle at the young Angela's last name… and her Brotherhood rank. Knight Light… no wonder she wished to be called by her first name. Maybe giving some of the past Little Lamplighters last names that fit their previous home was a… foolish one in some instances, abet a rather humorous one in this case.

The Sentinel also noticed Tristan's overt smirk upon commenting her name. That being said, he reminded himself of the words _fire-fight _and _battlefield, _bloodshed yet again then. Disappointment at further needless slaughter briefly filled him… it was quickly lost though, he'd seen enough of such pointless death for it to become an afterthought, yet it was always at the back of his mind.

"So… was conflict unavoidable? Raiders I take it?"

"…Yes and No Chris. Tertiary was monitoring all transmissions. These Raiders were a tribe they think, still a Raider one but they had children with them too. Their own children, not slaves. Apparently they all started shooting when they found out your man Malcolm was a Regulator. He… got hit as well. Bullet to the shoulder. He's fine though, getting patched up in Big Town at this moment. Those two regulators are still there with him. Also the underground passageway near Langley has now been scouted. A team's been sent to investigate what technology it has hidden in the bunker. Do you want me to inform Oscar Sierra Two to let these regulator guys know they're now following your lead?"

That was news he didn't think would come up. His old friend Mal being shot? Chris could scarcely believe it, apparently he was fine though so he'd need not worry. His comrade had suffered far worse injuries than that.

"Yes, please inform them. Right, that's all I needed anyway. I'll take my leave Knight Captain and let you get on with your tasks." He then saluted. It was followed by one in kind by Knight Captain Tristan.

"Sentinel. Thank you." Chris then continued towards his next destination, his daughters class. Both he and Sarah where to_ 'secretly' _and _'covertly' _monitor one of Maria's classes with the squires then give a short lecture to them all near lessons end. Sarah had just called his '_monitoring_' spying, however it wasn't or rather it was simply akin to spying… very similar but not quite. His wife had told him to shut up and just give in to the fact it was spying. He had finally relented.

Walking through the Radio Command centre, Sentinel Lancaster picked upon a few communiqué snippets being brought through.

"…_Kilo Charlie One Four you are 1__st__ Class… of course Knight Captain Durga, I shall inform the Sentinel and Elder Lancaster both of your wish for reassignment and your message of condolences for our Elder past… Received Charlie One Four…"_

"…_Kilo Charlie Two Three I am receiving… Yes, request for more scribes being assigned to Indian Head will be relayed…"_

One however caught his full attention before reaching the exit.

"…_your breaking up Papa Romeo four two… Romeo four two, are you under attack?… repeat the last… Romeo four two… repeat the last. This is Bravo Sierra, Romeo four two do you copy? … This is Bravo Sierra Primary One calling to Papa Romeo four two, do you copy? Paladin Finley… respond. Any Papa Romeo four two units respond. _

…

_All Bravo Sierra Channels this is Primary One informing all of Citadel Command… Priority Alpha message. Potential units down near Fort Bannister, suspected hostile fire. Last known location approximately half a kilometer to the east, Romeo Four Two is unresponsive… Sierra Bravo to Papa Romeo Four Two… please acknowledge. _

…

_Sierra Bravo Primary One to all channels. Priority Alpha Message. Potential Units down near Fort Bannister, suspected hostile fire. Last known location approximately half a kilometre to the east. Sierra Bravo Standing by."_

All channels where now processing this new data. Priority Apha's went across all Bravo Sierra Channels & CR Frequencies. Attention of all Communication staff were now focused on this event. Calls of acknowledgement of other forces near the area could now be heard through the entire room.

"_This is Apollo coming in. I'm currently ground side at the centre… One of the 3__rd__ Central Brigade Platoons is currently climbing on my wings. We'll make."_

"_Zeus will also make, currently patrolling near Little Lamplight Caverns. I've got a full accompany of Knights with me… put me on route."_

"_Gabriel here. I'm just off Front Royal … on the way. I'm not leaving my guys to flounder out here, I've just dropped them off!"_

"_Hera also here. Sign me on this Sierra. Got some Regulator's and two Knights aboard to assist also. Current ETA… eight minutes."_

"_Athena's on board too. Right behind you Hera. 10__th__ Riveters 6__th__ Platoon on my wings… Lets show the 3__rd__ who's best."_

That was a quarter of the Brotherhood's entire air fleet going toward Fort Bannister! It was very remote. Over forty miles away from the nearest CR large settlement. Those being either the Centre or the three year joined Community of Dale. It would take mere minutes however for all five Vertibirds to descend upon the area where this particular Paladin reconnaissance team had last updated their location.

Surely it would be enough. Hopefully, his Paladin Brothers would be safe from harm. He could do nothing about it at this point now anyway. He was simply too far away. Therefore with pained reluctance, he left. Chris would now meet his wife for their _'spying' _on their daughter.

Sometimes, things where simply out of his control. At least he could control his children's upbringing… yet even that was difficult, especially with Maria. Hopefully after that, his next undertaking would be an easy one, questioning the young vault woman for information and her reason for being in the Capitol Republic.

* * *

><p><em>'In youth we learn; in age we understand.'<em>

_- **Marie Von Ebner-Eschenbach**  
><em>

****Monday 6****th**** July 2294:** _15.36 EST:_ The Citadel: Squires Classroom Beta: C Wing.  
><strong>

"…Now lets move onto the New California Republic. Can anyone tell me something about them?" That had been one of her mommy's scribes, Senior Scribe Yearling she remembered correctly.

Two other scribes where in the room, however she didn't know their names. Only that they where her mommy's and dad's scribes also. Saying that wouldn't be a good tactic however, she'd surely get told off for using her parentage to her advantage. Not that she could see such an advantage in a classroom.

This was Maria's sixth lesson of the day. The previous five where pretty similar to those in her vault classes. Maths, English, Science, general stuff like that. However this class was on history, Brotherhood history.

She didn't have much of an idea of what this California Republic place was or why it was New and not Old. Apparently though, she would have to get used to it and eventually learn about it. Considering what Mal had said about the Overseer, she may well not be allowed back into Vault 101 for a while, unable to see her sibling James either.

Maria's brow frowned at the constant revelation. She wondered what he'd be doing now. Who would he play with considering his sister wasn't there. They only had each other in her fathers old childhood home, a lot of the other vault children didn't like them much. Well… that wasn't true. They didn't like her much, James had lots of friends, she only had Malcolm and him. Hopefully though she could make some new ones now!

"Anyone? Elizabeth… Squire Tristan what can you tell me about this particular Republic?" A young girl close to her now spoke up, first with ingrained shyness, this however was replaced soon after with an aura of confidence only a fellow nine-year could muster.

"Er… well… Senior Scribe… they are… enemies of the brotherhood. They where are allies… and they demanded our submission… '_Steel does not submit, it does not break... We shall remember it, We shall never forget and We shall never forgive'. _Is… that right Ma'am?" Maria didn't know what she had just uttered, yet it sounded important. A mental note to revise that sentence was put into her curious and inquisitive young mind.

"Of course Squire Tristan that is perfect! You'll get a gold merit wing for that. We should all know this by now. The New California Republic where a blight upon us, using technology without supervision or instruction, they believed to know more than our Brotherhood, we who have kept knowledge and lore since the first Maxson, since the great war and the subsequent _new dawn_. They asked for our obedience and our surrender, after helping them defeat our common enemy… the Enclave." Shudders of fear and grasps of shock echoed throughout the room.

"Ma'am?" A another squire eagerly put his hand up, he looked older than Maria by about two years. Scribe Yearling nodded in his direction, urging him to speak his query.

"So… the Enclave was on the West…and the East coast? Just like we are?"

"Yes Squire Colvin that's right. The Enclave… was the remnant of the corrupt government of Old America. The same one that brought nuclear war to this world. You have all heard of the stories of the vault dweller…" Yearling paused briefly and laughed gently "… Not our own _'Lone Wanderer' _and Sentinel. The Vault dweller of the west who became one of the first to be accepted as an outsider into the Brotherhood. You've also been told of the fables of the Chosen One, the Vault dwellers grandson, along with his help the Enclave was destroyed in the West. Our ancestors subsequently annihilated the last vestiges of the Enclave at the Battle of Navarro along with the traitorous NCR and the mysterious and aloft Shi. However, this was only one of many of their base of operations. True, the destruction of the Oil Rig wiped out many of the leaders of our second most dreaded enemy but there are still other outposts of theirs hidden around Old America. Thankfully there are now none near the Capitol Republic..."

Oh this was exciting, She never knew all this! Being in the vault, the only history she happened to know of was Overseer & also pre-war history. This was new to her! One thing was bugging the young Lancaster however, why would this California Republic attack a friend. That wasn't a very friendly thing to do. Before she knew it her hand was up and she wanted to know!

"Yes…Squ… Mistress Lancaster. Do you have a question?" Suddenly she felt multiple eye burrowing into her. It was… making her very, very nervous.

"Yes… Ma'am… Why? Oh… I mean why did the California place attack us? Oh… the New California Republic… sorry. I mean if… they were our allies then they must have been our friends. Friends don't hurt each other." A knowing and understanding smile came to Senior Scribe Yearling's lips.

"Ahh Maria… sometimes allies aren't always friends. They can turn to become our enemies just as fast. But… you ask a good question. Class do you wish to know how the War of Sand's started?" Nods and comments of the affirmative were made by all in the room immediately. Another story, this would be amazing. She loved tales of past adventures & histories!

"Ah, eager as always for knowledge, very good squires, all true to Steel I see. As you all know, the year this war began was twenty-two fifty-four anno domini or as some of you may have been told One hundred and seventy-seven novus diluculo. The ever-growing NCR was constantly expanding their borders, through diplomacy and through conflict. Their styled _'President' _Peterson, a warmonger and militarist, demanded our Brotherhood's annexation. Of course, we refused. They then demanded we remove ourselves from our subterranean bunkers and homes otherwise they would do so by force. We could not let this power-hungry bear do such a thing, so our brothers and sisters struck back in multiple pre-emptive engagements on their military as well as other important areas. However, the NCR didn't keep their offensives to just our Knights & Paladins on the surface. They collapsed our homes, trapping our brethren…and…and... that's how it started & that's also enough for today class. Ask your parents if you wish to know more."

That was disappointing. She'd stopped the story right when it was getting interesting, she needed to know that happened next! However her thought processes were interrupted. Maria noticed the double doorway of the squire filled room opening. Two figures came in from the C wing corridor.

Both wearing the Power Armor that didn't look like Lego pieces glued together… 51 something, this attire looked far more pristine than her minder Mal's armor, which he always happened to be clunking around in. Both had capes trailing from each of the couples shoulders. One happened to be a tyrian purple cape laced with silver steel on its outer edges, this was donned by a blonde haired female, while a Deep Azure one with gold-like perimeter threading gently dangled from the other individual. A tall male with fair brown hair and piercing deep blue eyes.

_Mommy and dad!_

Why where they here? Did they get to teach the squires too? If so that would be so fun!

Suddenly all the children round her stood up in unison, putting their right hands now clenched into tender fists to where their heart was on their chests. Their young forearms, elbows and upper arms making a near 45' angle. It appeared only she hadn't done this action. Maria followed their lead after a few seconds of uncertainty only to suddenly be the last person standing when everyone else around her returned to their desk-chairs. This was embarrassing and confusing to her. Finally she sat down, attempting to ignore the humorous gazes being sent across to her direction.

The young female squire who happened to speak before commented at her apparent lack of comfort, Elizabeth, Maria believed her name to be. Her speech coming out in a mere whisper as not to interrupt Senior Scribe Yearling's introduction of her parents.

"…Miss vault…I mean… Maria is it? Maria? Follow what I do next time okay? We salute our Elder…ermm… your mom." That had been the first time any of the squires had spoken to her properly in two days! Now losing her discomfort and embarrassment she would ask her most audacious question yet, her words also hushed as Squire Tristan's had been.

"Yes its Maria! and I will do… So I was wondering would you be my friend as well?" Her answer happened to be a friendly nod of the head and a thoughtful smile.

Now she had someone else to play with. That made Maria immensely happy, if only her granddaddy were here so he could take them both on to the castle roof. That sudden thought suddenly turned her bright mood into a solemn & saddening one. At least she had a friend the same age now, who could play with her all the time. Granddad had always been too slow to catch her when they played tag and her parents were always busy and with James still in 101 this would be her chance to have a bestest friend in the citadel castle!

* * *

><p><em>'The lady doth protest too much'<em>

**_- William Shakespeare, Hamlet._**

****Monday 6****th**** July 2294:** _20.35 EST:_ The citadel: Detention Room II: D Wing.  
><strong>

Young, blonde hair to the nape of her neck, much like Sarah's own if it wasn't bunched up into a bun or platted into a rather uniform ponytail. Sea Green eyes along with a petite nose. Pale alabaster skin, evidently this girl hadn't seen the wasteland sun for any great length of time either. Pretty also. There was one other word to describe her.

Obstinate, extremely so. Yet not the usual kind of stubbornness. Her husband had tried his best to be diplomatic & calm with this prisoner but even Sarah knew his patience was finite. What was even more frustrating was her civility. She had answered mundane questions with pleasantness but whenever important queries had been asked of her, this turned to astute deviousness or in this case straightforward silence.

"I am taking my rights of the 5th for that question, even in such a… place as this. The Pentagon is it not? Or the Citadel as you name it now… apt." Yes, she could see Chris getting further wound up, that would be bad both for this young woman and for his own conscience if anything… unpleasant were to befall.

"…Sentinel maybe you should take a break?" His glower at this detainee turned to relief upon looking at her, he silently mouthed the words '_thank you'_ and then he was out of the room, now most probably analysing the goings on from the one-sided glass viewing point to her left.

Sarah hadn't seen him so frustrated before, no doubt it was because of his inability to get any information out of this _V_a_ultie_. Normally he had a pendant for persuasion and influencing the opinion of others. This time however, his questions had been for naught. They had interviewed her for nearly two hours now. She had been brought quickly to the citadel by Knight Artemas and his Vertibird _Angela,_ still restrained. Now she was incarcerated in one of the Citadel's Detention rooms. They were rarely If ever used. Normally the Brotherhoods enemies _died_. Prisoners were a rarity.

"Now… Charlotte, wonderful name. You do realize the 5th is… defunct. There is no old America, therefore… the amendments don't apply. So put it this way, you either answer the Sentinels question or… I make you answer, okay?" A fraction of fear lit across the young Charlotte's eyes but for a moment. The reply came, as courteous as ever.

"I apologizes, miss Elder dear. How can I answer something I do not know? And if I knew why would I say any thing, if the constitution holds no meaning here then you'll just kill me."

"The question was simple, where did you come from?"

"Ahh but is it? Fine my lady, I came from a hole in the ground and before that I came from my mother, one of her holes in fact." The laugh from her statement was very unladylike. Sarah smirked slightly at her comment. Was she even taking this seriously?

"Funny. So where is this hole in the ground Charlotte? We know it's a vault but where?"

"Well, if you know it's a vault, why ask me? Sixty One, its labelled on my back. Just find a computer and see where it is. Quite simple."

"Yes, we could do that but… you telling us would be much to your benefit."

"Oh, to my benefit? Don't you mean yours? I don't tell you… you keep me alive because I may tell you. However if I do inform you right at this moment, I'll die. I'm partial to living. I'm only twenty after all."

"So when is your birthday?" Charlotte's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Sarah would return to mundane questions if she happened to be getting nothing.

"…the 21st December, born in twenty-two seventy-three. Are we going to trade gifts now?" Ah, back to attempted humor again.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" The confusion in her features remained however they lessened somewhat. Sarah knew what she was doing.

"Why…yes. Two brothers & a sister. Why are you asking?" Still confused… good, however her answers were genuine & honest. Hopefully she remembered her fathers technique in questioning prisoners. '_If you get nothing but the truth, then you know when they're telling the truth and when their lying.' _Deception sometimes brought its own truths.

"Because I'm asking. So are you the oldest? Youngest? I'm an only child you see."

"I… a middle child. My brothers are two and three years younger while my sister is two years the elder. Is this a trick? I'm hardly here to tell you of my family. Ah… but of course, yes I am of a sort at least. I have a question… that man who walked about before? He had a pipboy on? Is…he from a vault? Answer me this and I may answer one of your questions…maybe." A fair deal, she didn't need to know which Vault her husband came from or where it happened to be.

"Yes, he came from a vault. My question now… where did you come from?"

"Still the same question? Very well. South of what do the locals look it? _'Fredberg', _I do not see why they dropped the '_rick' _part from it, Fredericksburg. I'm a citizen of the Columbia Commonwealth but… are you? Where did you come from? Question for a question?"

Indeed, she could use her fathers guidance while pandering to this females curiosity. Her answer had been truthful, yet vague. South of _'Fredberg' _could mean anything. It fit in with what her husband had gleaned from a couple of Justicar's on his ever annoying gallivant around the wastes after his tiresome Council meetings. Her slight slip of which Old American Commonwealth she believed herself to be a citizen of was… fortunate also. It would narrow her place of origin significantly.

"West of here…" Sarah smiled at her own used vagueness but she would issue more information, she continued "…a hole in the ground too. In California. Do you know what a stealth boy is?" Puzzlement shot across her face. Was that at her question or her confession of being from over thousands of miles away.

"A stealth… boy? Odd. I don't know what one is. You do however? I know of hiding in plain sight but… unless you're thinking of something else? Oh wait… no that wasn't my question." So it was the inquiry… that was indeed peculiar, however it may just be the term used. Yet, she had tripped at the end of her statement, '_thinking of something else?'. _Asking _'what could I be thinking of,'_ would be fruitless of course. Sarah would continue this question and answer game, at least for now, it had garnered more information than in the past hours anyway.

"Ask your question then, okay? Drink? We've got pure water and Punga Juice? That's… not my question by the way." What looked like relief shone through the young Charlotte's features. Had she even eaten? It mattered not, maybe when she was more amiable to questioning.

"Ohh… thank you, you are most kind. Punga Juice if I may? I've only tasted it once and it was divine! So, do you have children?" Now… that was personal, yet she had asked about her siblings so she answered. Sarah forced herself not to show any emotions.

"Yes I do, one girl and one boy. So where did you first taste Punga? It's only grown around Point Lookout Peninsula you know." Would she fall for it? Hopefully.

"Ohh! On the Chesapeake near to… right, nice try. However, Its… very clean now. I'm sure I have you and your Brotherhood to thank for that. It's a Brotherhood am I right? Yet their leader is a…woman. Couldn't you change it to a sisterhood? Yes… that's my question." Near the Chesapeake bay perhaps? Still that could mean nothing of location, small communities where dotted along the Potomac river and all the Chesapeake bay, north and south. She could have easily been to one of these and bought a Punga there. It was a favorite fruit in the Capitol Republic and elsewhere after all.

"Ha! Well no I can't, I'm sure my… Sentinel would disprove of such a change in terms." Sarah noted Charlotte's eyes turning somewhat predatory. Her mind must have linked something together, yet she knew not what.

"And your child's father also? Hmmm. A taste in vault men. Prime normals, good. I knew you had taste, you are one too, are you not? Being from _a hole in the ground_ like myself. Maybe we…I've misjudged."

Prime normal? That screamed of fascist overtones… only the most extreme of the Brotherhood or… the Enclave uttered such a term. The thought of those genocidal murderous butchers made her lose herself in righteous anger… but for an instant. Charlotte's voice could again be heard, no doubt her observations had picked upon it.

"Ohh…have I offended? I apologizes. I… believed you to be… my mistake. Of course all humanity is acceptable. I just… dislike what the sun does to wasteland skin… I've never had the displeasure of being burnt. Yet those born out here are under… its gaze at all times… uhh, I shudder to think. "

Now… this young vault girl was confusing her. From apparent Vault fascism to simple phobia of the Sun. Sarah would need to ask anyway, all vaults had the hands of the Enclave in them. Indirectly influencing whatever sicken experiments had been first insanely thought of over two hundred years ago.

"If I say the word Enclave… do you know that it is?" Charlotte's features turned again to confusion. Was that a no? She would find out soon enough.

"A word…game now? Well enclave… dictionary term? It would be a group of some sort, I suppose a country maybe. Lying in another borders. I believe the old catholic state of the Vatican was such an Enclave. Andorra also? It was a micro state in Europe until the United Kingdom of Britain and France annexed it… oh what year was that. 2060? Hmmm or 2061? I forget… I suppose after the partition of Switzerland in June 2061, the Geneva Republic would have been an Enclave too. That didn't last long however, two months in fact! Annexed by the United Kingdom also for '_The protection of her Majesties Noble French citizens' _whatever! Old tyrants, just like always_._ Anyway do I get to ask you what a word means?"

That was an answer she hadn't expected at all, it appeared she had no knowledge of the crippled organisation yet a vast amount of pre-war knowledge. A vault education indeed.

Sarah didn't hold the optimistic views of some of her Brotherhood with the Enclave. The American Remnant government in the East may be deceased but elsewhere it was not, she had heard the proof. Over the years burst transmissions on a Brotherhood frequency had been looked over… distress signals from the Midwest, the Old state of Illinois and the skeleton city of Chicago. Reports of the Enclave and constant fighting. It was sketchy at best. The last transmission had come eight months ago. No more had come since.

The styled Midwestern Brotherhood, the first expedition eastward happened to be still speaking whilst the West had been silent for just under a decade. The last transmission from Lost Hills had been in 2276, the last communication from any other sections bar the Midwest had come in 2285. Elder McNamara he said his name was, of the Mojave chapter. The War of Sands had ended, the Brotherhood had lost. Scattered bunkers remained across the core regions, her brothers hiding from destruction. Lost Hills had been taken after a six year siege.

Yet fortune had smiled upon the Mojave chapter. The oppressive bear had been beaten by the New City State of Vegas, her appetite stopped at Hoover dam. They had been first blooded by a tribal horde coming from the old Four States Commonwealth, _Caesars Legion. _Then forced to withdraw by an Alliance of Loyal Military Robots & Vegas Soldiers, a large raider tribe named the '_Great Khans', _descendants of a firearms orientated vault, the respectable followers of the Apocalypse and the Brotherhood of Steel, _her_ Brotherhood of Steel.

The Channel had been open for but a few minutes but the information gathered from their old homeland had been priceless. A '_Courier King' _with a Brotherhood Scribe as adviser and some said, intimate. This _'Courier'_ had asked McNamara if he wished to be a Chief adviser to this new nation. At first, he informed Sarah's father that he had scoffed at the idea, however upon second thought having a state friendly towards the brotherhood & indifferently hostile to the NCR would ensure its continued survival. So… Elder McNamara had informed her father, herself and her husband of his acceptance. This courier was also… a member of the Brotherhood, strangely enough. Which confused her to say the least. Why would an Elder simply _advise _a mere Paladin had been beyond her at this time, yet her husband had been only a Knight Sergeant upon becoming Steel Chairman, the precedent had been set in the east only recently, now it may have sprung up in the west.

This courier had been an outsider, like Chris also. Elder Lyons had supported the idea & gave his own advice to McNamara imploring him to ingrain the Brotherhood into this new state… to make it grow with the Brotherhood instructing it, teaching it. The Mojave Elder had sounded reluctant yet had agreed with his peer… after her father had informed him of the news on the East Coast, at this time the _Capitol Republic _was embryonic, indeed it was only months old, yet their very leader was a Brotherhood member also. Changing their traditional stance had made the east coast Brotherhood flourish and strengthened. Even if a remnant of the west remained, their allegiance to a new state would cement their power base and strengthen them also.

"Hello…? Miss Elder dear? You looked lost for a few seconds there."

She had been lost. Her thoughts had wandered too long… on the Enclave & the brotherhood. Her information gathering had been enough for today however.

Charlotte was from a vault… south of Fredberg… in the Columbia Commonwealth. It may also be near the Chesapeake bay, possibly old Newport or Norfolk? The latter had been an old pre-war city. Information was scarce on the settlements down there. Brotherhood patrols had never ventured so far. Point Lookout was the limit for naval excursions and tours of duty. Further down was… hostile. Both from increased sea marauders and… creatures of the ocean. One would shudder at what mutations had been created in the worlds sea life. Animals greater than the Old Blue Whale had been sighted… and had also been deemed far deadlier.

Another area of interest in one of Sarah apparent innocent questions. Having… three siblings in a vault was rare… very rare, Chris had informed her of the size of many of the vaults he had ventured into as well as his own childhood one. They barely reached a size maximum of one thousand. In vault 101 it had been prohibited to have more than one child if the population was near its maximum capacity but to have four? Either there were no population restrictions or this vault 61 was large… and if this other vault, the 65 one was also factored in too. It could mean a potential underground city! Not a simple subterranean community. That thought alone scared her to the core.

"Oh… Charlotte, I'm tired. We'll begin again tomorrow. You can have your Punga Juice in peace and whatever food you believe you… desire. No Brahmin fillet though."

Sarah turned to the glass partition, now ordering Paladin Nicolas Shade… a former Little Lamplighter and yet another _hole in the ground _resident to follow her nutritional requests.

"Paladin Shade, Punga Juice for the… prisoner. Keep her watched at all times, have your Knights ready…" She turned back to the Vault detainee. "…can't be too careful, I won't take kindly to you hurting another of my brothers… no broken arms or we'll break yours. Okay?"

More fear was momentarily etched upon her features. Surely her husband would refuse… malign practices. Thankfully, Charlotte was being cooperative whether she knew it or not… so stubborn and headstrong this little miss vault girl, yet very naïve. A few more days and the Brotherhood would know all it needed. Of that Sarah was certain.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

_1. Harpers ferry and Blue ridge are in West Virginia. Blue Ridge is Blue Ridge Acres and Harpers Ferry has kept its pre-war name. I believe Slaver Operations would have more than just One base… hence thus far there are…well there where three. The Centre, Paradise Fall and Harpers Ferry. The base of operations at the Centre. Ironically (or not) the control centre of the Slaving Operation in the Capital Wasteland with Paradise Falls being the main outpost, while Harpers ferry is simply an over land outpost and rest point of slaves and slavers that once travelled to the Pitt._

_2. Malcolm… lets just say his not had female companionship for a long time! Now he's seen a beautiful girl that reminders him so much like his wife and he's smitten… what can I say I'm a hopeless romantic ;). Pacie/Victoria she hasn't always been a regulator… Plus in her Reg life, males normally compliment her bust or arse and just want to delve into her hidden 'vault' all the time, sometimes without permission… that's why Will's there, Loyal Male Giant for protection must be good. Yet she's never been complimented on… her eyes or voice. Add to the hero factor of Malcolm and she's got a lil infatuation. :D Will it be more? Maybe._

_3. The community of Dale is in the northern part of Dale City, Virginia. The most Southern Capitol Republic Community._

_4. Princess from Little Lamplight, Angela Light. Knick Knack from Little Lamplight = Nicolas Shade. Both last names given by the brotherhood in memory of their old home… yet they must have forgot to realise the hilarity of having Miss Light being a Knight. Knight Light… (I laughed out loud when I realised what I wrote… I couldn't get rid of it either!). As Paladin Shade has been promoted he's no longer a Knight Shade either. haha.  
><em>

_5. Sierra Bravo Command is the control room. 5 main channels. Primary One, Two. Secondary One, Two & Tertiary. BoS, CR channels are… Sierra Romeo One, Two & Three etc (Steel Republic. Its ranges from one to ten one for each CR Brigades of which there's 10.). Papa Papa Primary (Potomac Patrols or the 3Ps) and Juliet Romeo (Justicar Regulator/Radio.' The shakes and spears' frequency… or the 'lovers channel') Non Steel members radios do not have the frequency required to listen into the first four primaries… It is secure. Tertiary is known by all, it's the most used one for joint ops as I've stated in story. The five main channels can monitor all other transmissions on other channels also. In case an emergency takes place Sierra Bravo can then Priority Alpha it to all Radio frequencies._  
><em>I have the call signs for every brotherhood rank in note form, Plus CR forces also. Star Paladins and above have their own customisable call signs, hence Chris's Sierra 216. (Easy reference there ;) ). Hey, if you're up in the ranks you may as well have your own call sign!<em>

_Kilo Charlie = Knight Captain._  
><em>Kilo Sierra = Knight Sergeant<em>  
><em>Papa Romeo = Paladin Recon (Can be any recon really however most recon missions are led by a Paladin).<em>  
><em>Oscar Sierra = Outpost Steel (Steel Outpost)<em>  
><em>Sierra Whisky = Steel Warden<em>  
><em>Etc etc.<em>

_6. The brotherhood has twenty Vertibirds… Nearly all of them from the Enclave, half of these were recycled and pieced back together. Only fifteen are flight worthy in 2294, two are being repaired… while three are being 'built' by enclave schematics soon to be completed. These would be the first Brotherhood Vertibirds. Sixteen years since the Enclave defeat on the East Coast is more than enough time to find schematics from their old bases and outposts… then use it to the Capitol Republics Benefit. Besides they have experience with repairing and scrapping together these VTOL also. All vertibirds are 'named' as well. The Pilots call signs are the Vertibirds names… sometimes that means male Pilots may have Female Call signs. Meh! Its Knight Artemas… he's just comfortable with his sexuality ha ha._

_7. I've put Fort Bannister near to Smedley, Virginia & Washington, Virginia. Considering Little Lamplight is based off Luray Caverns which is west of Fort Bannister in the Fallout 3 map. Also Rock Mills is south east of Smedley. Same as how Fort Bannister is north-west of Evergreen Mills on the fallout 3 map. I believe it be a decent location. This means there a hell of a lot further out from D.C. however! This is probably the near limit distance wise for a brotherhood recon patrol, Not counting Vertibird patrols.  
><em>

_8. Resource War ended in 2060 and the European Commonwealth collapses… the first to go where the small nations I'd believe. I could see many partitions going on between the bigger countries. Going along past territorial lines. France to the Rhine… The Dutch being conquered by Germany. Switzerland partition between France, Germany and Italy. Austria being absorbed by Germany along with Denmark as well. Croatia and the Adriatic coast being invaded by Italy. Spain annexing Portugal and invading Morocco. The Balkans… descending into multi way warfare. New alliances and enemies being made. War…war never changes…hmmm._

_9. Fallout references say the Midwestern Brotherhood has fallen on hard times… also ED-E in New Vegas shows us that the Enclave has a presence in Chicago. I'm not naïve enough to think they have ONE MASSIVE base of operations I.E. just the Oil Rig and then Raven Rock. it's the United Stated for Christ sake, its tactically stupid to have all your eggs in one basket. The enclave would have quite a few bases dotted around everywhere. Of course they are weak after two crushing defeats but given time to consolidate and rebuild a new command centre…hmmm. Anyway two and two together. The Midwest is having a hard time because the enclave is slowly beating them._

_10. The Fallout: New Vegas bit… its my creative merging of the NCR & Yes-Man ending. The New Vegas state is powerful… she isn't as strong as the NCR at all but… New Vegas controls her electricity supply (Hoover Dam & Helios One which... can be used as a weapon, lets just say the courier and Elijah had a chat before he locked him in Sierra Madre) and her eastern economy through southern trade routes to New Canaan,the water from Lake Mead & of course... the strip. Of course… the NCR don't know that this City States leader is a member of the brotherhood… even if its been only for four years (2281-2285- present? Maybe ;) ). They have a shaky relationship… war on either side could ruin both sides therefore… better to keep on each others good side._

_11. Veronica and the courier also, maybe... made her bisexual. 3 If you remember Sarah Lyons mothers name… she's a Santangelo . Veronica is… Sarah's cousin, Maria (Sarah's mother) would be Veronica's aunt. Keeping all this brotherhood nationhood in the family it seems ;)._


	9. Here comes the Son

Authors note:

_There'll be a bit of a genealogical history lesson of a sort in this… bear with me :)._

_More authors notes at the end for tonnes more 'extra information' on this particular fallout story. (It is important if you want to know the history of it all. it's near enough a section in itself and… quite interesting really to look at 'what if' scenarios.)_

_**'The Benevolent Scriber': **Thanks again for the review! I know what you mean with the Yes-man ending. I want a strong alliance with a Great Khan Empire in the North God damn it! And a brotherhood advised state too! With Boomer firepower and medical treatment from the FoA! Yet a powerful NCR consolidating her gains in Beja and Oregon. Best of both worlds! There's even more detail in this... a lot of the extra stuff is at my authors note at the bottom. Hope you enjoy this Chapter!_

_Review please people :)  
><em>

Chapter Nine

**_Here comes the Son**

'_do your duty in all things. You cannot do more, you should never wish to do less.' _

-_**Robert Edward Lee**_

**Tuesday, 7th**** July 2294: **_**09.07 EST**_**: The Citadel: Courtyard and Bailey**

Something had happened, Casdin knew not what but he along with his newly assigned Squad had been brought along to a mission briefing to find out. Officially he was now third in rank in Knight Captain Dusk's Section of brothers… yet it was all too clear he couldn't or shouldn't take command of any knights, his Paladin status was therefore moot, it was as if he were a Junior Knight or even an initiate again! It was to be expected however. He would follow his two new Knight Sergeants and heed the instructions from his fellow Paladin's. Thankfully former Defender Rococo Rockfowl, now Knight Rockfowl had been assigned to this Section also. Someone in the same airship as him as it were. Surrounded by brothers but without the sense of camaraderie and solidarity close friendship and family brings.

It changed nothing however. Casdin would follow orders & do his duty as a soldier of the brotherhood, the former Protector would do more in fact, his words at his old comrades Owyn's eulogy had been sincere beyond doubt. Elder Lancaster's faith would not be misplaced… and he'd make sure it wasn't misplaced in his former Outcasts either. They had been split up and separated, a sound idea. It would appease those that believed he and his brethren harboured ill plans and deceit against his new brothers and sisters as well as sharing their collected experience out to all areas of the Brotherhood.

Paladin McGraw had been designated to the Scribe guardian unit headed informally by Star Paladin Cross & Head Scribe Jameson. Their task was simple, protect the scribes so they could acquire lore and knowledge. McGraw had travelled to Big Town where he was to be further sent along to an old pre-war complex under one of the ruins near to the community, no doubt the former Intelligence agency of Old America, it should be full of technology. Former Specialist Freya Olin had also joined the former Protector there as a new scribe for the Order of the Quill, her old place in the brotherhood. His four other former Specialists had also been sent to their past Orders, Scribe Thomas Bowser had been brought into the Order of the Shield, the Scribe's Rasting, Browne and Benning had returned to the Order of the Sword. It was fitting Casdin thought. His reconciled siblings also still followed the codex and the words of the first… the interpretation had just been altered… wait, that wasn't true, Elder Lyons had simply seen the need for change… one Casdin had not. Blind to an ever changing world.

A thought occurred to him. Only one specialist had betrayed him… that was something, Liam James Rogers… but no that mattered not either. Rogers had accompanied his first team, all of them regardless of rank or specialisation had turned treasonous.

"Knight Sergeant Kodiaks & Gunny are my eyes and ears along with my own sight and hearing, that makes me… very good at knowing and seeing things. Obey them as you would me or Elder Lancaster, of course we all know that don't we guys and gals… Right now that's outta the way lets begin…"

Knight Captain Dusk was on the dais flanked by these two Knight Sergeants… it felt strangely surreal, only yesterday had his old friend been burnt upon a Pyre next too it. Now… there was no sign of it but for remnants of blackened ash that must have been too difficult to erase off the concrete encased ground. The departed where remembered and preserved in steel but… steel would go on, as always.

"…we lost contact with Paladin Finley's recon unit yesterday… of the five none of your brothers have been found, hopefully their still alive. Fort Bannister was crawling with the usual raiders, quite a large gang of them I'm told. All died, with only thee casualties on our side… none fatal, two of the 3rd Central's went down & one from the 10th. It appears they're tougher than they look…" brief laughter followed after that last comment.

"…what is most annoying me and our Elder is that these raiders died quick… I mean not as quick if me and my Rifle were there but quick all the same. So… how do they take out a Battle hardened unit of brothers? Well… that's what were going to find out. All twenty one of us. Me included, I haven't had a kill notch for weeks… besides I'm not staying in this Citadel like Knight Captain Colvin all day and night…" suddenly her mood darkened somewhat… was it fear? Apprehension? Casdin couldn't tell.

"…We've also lost contact with the Vertibird Gabriel and our Paladin Pilot Arvid Oloyalitet. He was first on scene. Arvid updated his presence then… nothing. There's been no sign of him or…the Vertibird…" that was a surprise, it was clear to Casdin that many others were a taken back by the revelation too. The name Arivd as well became imprinted across his mind, Freya had a brother Arvid Olin, surely not…

"… Knight Captain? Are you saying we've not only lost six brothers but… one of our Vertibirds as well? How do we lose something so big? No crash… No explosion… it just disappeared!" This comment came from one of his fellow Paladins. He knew not her name, Casdin had never seen her before.

"Tone Paladin Delaney!" His knight Captain then sighed. "… Your right though, I don't know how we can lose something like that! Or our brothers for that matter, those are more important. Sentinel Lancaster and our Elder have informed us someone else must be at play here, so I'm thinking… stolen from under our noses. Some of you are all to be equipped with the new T-55's. Its infrared and night vision capabilities will help us. The rest will be given T-51's… congratulations everyone. We've now the best damn equipped unit in the Capitol, Hurrah!" More laughter came at that, however it was mellowed and anxiety soon set in after it died down, hints of sorrow now creeping across their features at the potential demise of their brethren and disbelief at how a VTOL aircraft could be lost or stolen without witness.

"…Knight Captain Dusk? If I may." A Knight this time it appeared… Casdin was judging this on his youthful features. A friendly response came, giving him the instruction to speak clearly. He didn't know these young brothers or sisters.

"What info do we have on these potentials? And Infrared? Are stealth boys involved?" At that question, some glances came to his person as well as Knight Rockfowl. The Paladin ignored them entirely.

"…Knight Maxson… yes you are correct. Information from Pr…Paladin Casdin which has been reinforced by Sentinel Lancaster believe these potentials to be equip with Power Armour with Stealth Capabilities…" murmurs suddenly spread across the eighteen strong beneath the three ranking brothers.

"…silence. We've not a pack of Chesapeake Mirelurk wives. We are the Brotherhood! These sneaky bastards wont escape us… and if they've done anything to your brothers they'll all find bullets sitting along side their brains! Because we are Hard! Because we are Steel! These cowards will not stand before us! No… they will fall before us! These bastards aren't Enclave but we'll make them bleed like the Enclave! They'll die when I look into my scope! Plenty of shots and Plenty of kills. All in equal measure!"

Applause and shouts of approval came at that rather incendiary speech. It did the job, the murmurs had ceased. Another point of interest came to Casdin however at that young Knights last name. Maxson? Arthur Maxson? No doubt now the last of son of the Maxson dynasty. They would bring him along? What of the bloodline? A mental note was added to his mind, protect him at all costs… and also see if this young man had any children. It would ease his thoughts if Maxson had offspring. His comrade Rockfowl must have been having the same notion. The former Defender whispered to his old commander.

"…Sir, we mustn't let the Knight Maxson fall." true, he would be defended at all costs. With his own life if need be. He replied to the Knight in the same tone.

"No… he will live, even if we die. True to Steel." A short nod from his comrade knew he believed the same.

"…Brother & Sisters. We move out tomorrow. Supplies & rations to last two weeks. We're being transported by Vertibirds to the Centre near to our Manassas Outpost. From there we go on foot. Commands not risking more 'birds out there, not on drop offs anyway. At Manassas some of the 7th Unionists will be joining us, apparently General Charon is tagging along too, no zombie talk crap ok? Sentinel Lancaster and the Elder wouldn't like that, besides… I've seen some of the Unionists fight, give them two years of intense training and they'll be half as good as us. The general's been a loyal comrade of our Sentinel too. Even if… some of you dislike it, his earned his position… His killed more Mutie's, Enclaver's and Raiders than all of you put together, so… respect, right? Anyone goes on about human superiority, I'll flay you myself…it doesn't take a zombie to do that."

That was interesting, General Charon? His former outcast Intel informed him of a Ghoul general, was it the very same. Casdin would find out soon enough. So long as he didn't turn feral…he was fine. Some of the sane ones knew things before the great war, it was stupid to throw such knowledge away. At least this wastelandic enlightenment would save such information.

"…Now our first objective after unification with the 7th is a sweep of fort Bannister yet again. Then we swing south to Lottesville for search and recon. Then north west to Fredberg. Search, recon, rescue then destroy, maybe liberate. As you all know those Fredixes aren't our best friends. Shoot first, questions later. After that, we'll head back up to Dale for re-supply & reinforcements from the 1st Little Lamper's and the 2nd Megaton Brigades. Then… down to Richmond. This is a first people, you should all be proud. Cleaning up the south, this could well be bigger than Operation Hawkeye in Old Baltimore. Is all of that Understood?"

Of course Casdin understood, no doubt his brothers did too but that last piece of information shocked them… Richmond? No one went that far south… apart… Casdin let the thought slide. He'd need to speak with this Maxson after their dismissal. The bloodline depended on it. This mission would be long… and hard, potentially lethal also.

"The rest of the day is yours…Dismissed. And Knight Maxson with me I need a word." Or not. Casdin still had all day to enquire about his virility. He was sure that conversation would go down a treat, yet the heir of Maxson must have children. The line depended on it. Hopefully there were already Steel born squires of the first's dynasty. Yet a few questions to ease his concern wouldn't go amiss. No doubt only the older members truly knew of the importance of Maxson… the first was their saviour and their line always brought forth strong leadership.

The talk around him he partially ignored, something about invasion of the south and bringing Fredberg into the Republic...forcefully. It didn't matter, all that mattered was duty to the restored brotherhood and protection of the bloodline. Casdin would do both even if it killed him.

* * *

><p><em>'…the torch has been passed to a new generation of Americans—born in this century, tempered by war, disciplined by a hard and bitter peace, proud of our ancient heritage…'<br>_

_-__** John Fitzgerald Kennedy**_

**The citadel: Cantina: C Wing. 12.15 EST**

Dinner time! Hopefully the food today would be good. Having porridge every lunch time with a siding of weird looking vegetables was getting tiresome. What was a Potato exactly? Her vault teacher said it was a round ball-like food that grew in the earth, full of dirt on its skin… these Potato's looked nothing like it! Lizzie (her new nickname for her bestest friend bar James!) had called them…Potato _"fries". _They looked like fingers… Very peculiar. Mrs Mack-Gomez would need to hear about this!

"…there… they're called chips too, my daddy told me. Just _'chips' _of Potato's…" Oh that's why! Who was that speaking though? Another friend for her. She looked to her right across the table. It had come from a young boy, younger than her! He looked maybe five or six years old. It didn't matter to Maria she'd take all the friends she could get!

"…Chips? Like… a chip of something, That's why Lizzie! Were did fries come from? And when do we get different food?" Lizzie giggled in front of her. At that Maria raised her eyebrows rather indignantly. It wasn't funny! It was a serious and very important question.

"…you… ask! Otherwise if you just sit down they give you the basic stuff." Another revelation revealed, another mystery solved. She was becoming quite the sleuth.

"…why did we just do that then? I don't want porridge and chips… do we dip it in? I've… never eaten this before." More laughter, this time from everyone around her and from one of the old Shining armour knights on the table to her left, he was… very old. The little boy spoke, still stammering slightly, why would he be nervous?

"No…no, separate. Well…uhh, unless you want to dip… them in? I…like it so I don't ask for other stuff… er… but they'll change it if you ask… for tomorrows meal though." Ohh, very interesting. Now for her third mission of the dinner hour, Maria would try to make another friend… maybe even all of those on the six seated table.

"That's good! So what's your name? I'm Maria I was… from a vault but I…escaped…shhhh don't tell anyone!" The boy smiled at her after that. His stammering now becoming less of an issue.

"I'm Jeremy. I… wasn't from a vault! I'm from here, the citadel… well, I was born in the boat, er… Rivet City. My mamma was from Rivet, she helped the smart people in one of their smart lab rooms. My daddy was a Junior Knight there when they met." Jeremy what a lovely name! And it began with J just like her brother James.

"You've been on a boat! Wow! So… what's your mommy's name? Mines called Sarah. I overhead my daddy calling her it. I prefer the name Mommy though."

"Ohh… I don't well I don't know her name. Should I? Her job people and the Knights call her doctor. She was Doctor Danvers before my daddy married her. Now she's Doctor Maxson. I'm Jeremy Maxson. Everyone calls me Squire Maxson though." Ohh! This was becoming one of the most interesting meals ever. One of her granddaddy's used to be a Doctor Scientist person and Maxson… Maria was sure that she'd heard that name in her history class yesterday and in their oath to steel. Was this boy the _"first Maxson". _Maria's jaw dropped at her silent revelation and before she realised, she asked the question.

"Are you_… the _Maxson? the one we say our oath too? I…don't know much about you. I'm so sorry I'll promise to be a better squire!" silence followed… shortly followed by further giggles and fits of laughter from all on her table. The very old Armoured Knight looked very relieved however and started to speak to the six young children. It appeared he'd finished his meal also.

"…No his _a_ Maxson… squire…?" Did he wish for her name? Maria would give it.

"Maria… Maria Katherine Lancaster." The old man looked surprised and mumbled something incoherently to himself… then spoke up again after a slight chuckle.

"Well met young Maria. The little man's not _the _Maxson. Member of his family. Isn't that right lad?" Jeremy nodded in answer, his nervousness now suddenly showing once more.

"the first Maxson… he made the brotherhood. Roger Maxson. You've been told the histories haven't you all? Jeremy… of course you'll know." The young boy silently nodded again. It was making her upset, he'd been all friendly and now he didn't speak at all. Maria would need to make her new friend stop being nervous around everyone! Her fourth new mission of importance… after gathering information from this old Knight person. Maria shook her head at his question however. She only knew a bit… one lessons worth.

"I… no, I've only had one lesson. I know all the vault 101 Overseers! And the past presidents of America too!" The man appeared unimpressed at that remark.

"Ah… that explains it. The elders daughter? Its about time you've brought up in Steel. Is your brother here?" her head fell sadly, her eyes now looking at her untouched Porridge rather mournfully.

"No…his still in vault 101. The…overseer doesn't like me so she doesn't want me back! What's your name mister Knight Sir?" at that the elderly male let out a laugh. It sounded forced or it may have just been that he didn't laugh often.

"Mister Knight Sir? Why… well mannered too. I'm afraid… I'm no Knight, a…Paladin now. You can call me Henry. Please to meet you Little Miss Lancaster." He was very polite, Henry's name was that of one of the vault Hoover's though. Very strange, why was he named after a Hoover?

"Please to me you Paladin Henry." And that was that, Mister Henry walked off giving them all a curt nod and gentle smile. Lizzie soon spoke again.

"That's… Casdin! He was the outcast leader. Your mommy let him back when he said sorry. Senior scribe Yearling said not to be speak with him until we know his telling the truth! Why did you?" It was that Henry! Of course. Protector Casdin...well now Paladin Henry. Yet, he seemed friendly enough and he said sorry so what was the harm in talking with him?

"Oh… well I didn't know it was him! I… wasn't given a picture after all. Besides his armours not Black and Red! That was the number one give away for an Outcast." Information gathering was fun! Lizzie let out a short acknowledgment of that simple fact. Now back to Maria's main task and her third assignment.

"Well… I know Lizzie and Jeremy's names what are all of yours? Can we all be friends too?" Her two questions were soon answered and now Maria had four more new little comrades for her missions of greatest importance. One however she could do herself, which was the changing of her dinner meal to something…more edible. Sugar Bombs or Coca Crunch with chopped bananas. Wait no… Sugar Bombs mixed in with Coca Crunch and chopped bananas! That would be perfection, would they allow that for her dinner though? Would she be able to change all of her meals? Questions, questions! Evening meal wasn't tasty either…

* * *

><p>'<em>A throne is only a bench covered in velvet.'<em>

_**- Louis Napoleon Bonaparte**_

**Big Town: Regulator Hall 14:05 EST**

Apparently she and Will where now _"Justicar's of the Chairman" _or as some of her other colleagues pointed out _"Steel Regulators" _those under the command of the Steel Chairman. Victoria knew of only one other of those regulators, he happened to be lying in a medical centre bed still recovering from a gunshot wound… _Mister Malcolm._ If the Lone Wanderer wanted a glorified babysitter he'd have another bloody thing coming, that was completely and utterly out of the question…

Her thoughts turned again to Malcolm however, he had informed her of a story of his past yesterday after her impromptu departure, the young regulator had used the excuse that she was simply getting some… fresh air, a dreadful justification yet one she stuck with. He had mistaken her for someone else because of his blurred vision after just coming out of a coma driven memory. Victoria was fine with such news… however it begged the question of… if he didn't have such impaired vision did he just believe her to be a look-alike of this Helena, the indignity of such a notion, she was no mere second best… yet Victoria believed he had spoken truthfully. She had believed him further in that their only similarity was hair colour and… that Helena also happened to have been a regulator before her…death. A mistake… abet a hurtful one at first.

Her feelings for him had not diminished, it was becoming tiresome but… fighting it was forlorn. No other males in her life had treated her with respect… without knowing who she happened to be. Malcolm had been respectful regardless of her background, one that Victoria wouldn't tell him of lest his behaviour changed. As her time as a regulator, she had seen the glances from her fellow male regulators, yet even they had brought forth vulgar and sexually charged comments, others had been respectful yet only in a friendly manner either in that they happened not to be interested or… they were already with another. Will had reminded her also of some of her… duties, she could not be with a simple regulator or mere wastelander… yet he had relented after many arguments over her four years as a Justicar, now her guardian simply… accepted it. Victoria would be with whoever she wished to be with, if they felt similarly… which had yet to happen.

Her father also named William wouldn't approve, of that she was certain… however he'd been gone since her ninth birthday along with her elder brother, the fifteen year old Philip. Their sea bound home had rested temporally within sights of the Monumental Lady Liberty which still stood, her French ancestors gift to old America after their rebellion from her British ancestors. Liberties copper jaded rust towering above the irradiated sea and the remains of New York, the only structure standing, it appeared miraculous.

Yet the ruins of new York appeared not to have been bombarded by nuclear warheads, or at the least only those of a small & of a tactical nature, it seemed a singularly placed neutron bomb, had destroyed this pearl of a metropolis, killing her citizen yet leaving the city intact. It had been two hundred years of erosion and neglect which had toppled the skyscrapers of Manhattan, of Newark and New Jersey.

It was here her father and her brother along with one hundred heavily armed men & women departed, a quarter of the military contingent onboard the_ Queen Catherine_. Victoria remembered her father speaking of… reclamation and revival. It appeared to have failed however. They did not return, one year past then five years and finally did the subjects aboard her home vassal leave limping further southwards in search of equipment that could extend the life of their loyal and faithful ship. Finally arriving at Dover… ironic for such a place name to exist on the other side of the Atlantic. Her father and brother were surely dead, she was the only child now left.

The year of our lord 2287 anno domini the faithful _Catherine _rested, her ability to go further now gone. Therefore at Dover they made landfall. The new white cliff's. The new Britannia. Their new home.

The settlement grew. Tribal's of old Delaware saw the technology they possessed and in exchange for foodstuffs and other equipment they were protected from other larger tribes to the north. Soon the seven hundred souls that had been aboard elegant and noble _Catherine _became a community of over one thousand. The local people joining their ranks. They were taught to read to write, mathematics and science. William had been such a one arriving with his tribe months after the birth of the White Cliff's. Driven southward by a raider tribe in Old Baltimore. After two years he became a citizen, he was given a name, one which he wished to be called. William after the first Conqueror, Lambeth after an old district of the remnants of Old London… he also became one of the Britannic Guards, an honour for his tribe… Guardians and Protectors for her Britannic Majesty Victoria "the Patient". Her full name _Victoria Elizabeth Marie of the Royal House of Islington-d'Orléans-Windsor. _

Her last names came from her great great great Grandmother Victoria II who married Admiral John Islington and from _her_ grandmother Elizabeth III who was duly wed to Louis Philippe d'Orléans Comte de Paris, Duc de France the 8th Orleanist Claimant to the French Crown since their disposal in the 19th Century. His mother and Victoria's distant ancestor happened to be the youngest daughter of Luis de Borbón Vargas duc de Burgundy. Another one of her namesake. Victoria Marie Duchesse d'Anjou. Giving her claims to her _'birthright' _from three lines of royalty.

_Queen Victoria III of Great Britain, Ireland, France and all its commonwealth realms. _

_La reine Victoria II de France, Grande-Bretagne, l'Irlande, et de tous ses royaumes du commonwealth._

Alas that empire & commonwealth was but a town of a one thousand souls, her ancestors now in nothing but royal historical memory and in her own genes. Even so for three of her youthful years starting at the tender age of seventeen, Victoria expended all of her energy into her community using what upbringing she had received to full effect. Yet they were isolated. Old Delaware now an island, the raised sea level had cut off this old American State from the mainland entirely. The north had no workable or usable bridges since the great war. Ferries and boats where the method of transport…this is what made the north of her new domain a constant amphibious battleground. Four years ago an encroachment by raider allies of the Raven tribes coming from Baltimore had broken a line in her soldiers defences. Making in the direction of her new homeland. It was then that she saw them… Regulators.

A company of thirty, from whence they came she knew not at the time. These Justicar's hit the flanks of this attacking horde, surprising them fully as their attention was on the defenders outside of White Cliff's. They cut through them with wanton abandon. The battle became a slaughter. After the greasily spectacle Victoria invited them into her settlement and heard their stories and their purpose.

Such a noble goal, to bring justice to the Wasteland. In a decision that changed her life she informed them she would accompany them and become a Regulator also. Her other goal and hope had been of the slimmest chance to see her father and brother again. Her uncle protested citing her responsibilities to the Crown and to her people. She rebutted him telling her that such a undertaking would make her a just and wise leader upon her return… a return which had not yet come. Louis her father's brother relented and he was named regent in her absence. On the condition one of her guards also follow her on this journey. It was a fitting compromise.

"…I know that stare. A walk down memory lane in your mind again ma'am?" Victoria laughed, he knew her too well.

"of course…thinking of home…of family…" her mood soured somewhat, news on GNR had informed her and Will of movements of the Ravens tribe into Old Delaware. After four years of peace & comfort her people would now have more war & death.

"Yeah, Vicky I heard too. I heard rumours that some of the Capitol Republics battalions are going to make a sortie up to Baltimore… it should lay off the pressure… nearly all the 4th ma'am!" he smiled compassionately towards her, she had overheard such a rumour too. Apparently Two of the 4th Arch-Commons Brigade Battalions, with their home at Canterbury commons was heading north west with a contingent of Brotherhood Knights. Over two hundred infantry and as well as their 'elite' soldiers in the brotherhood of Steel. She had enquired about this to the Knight Angela before her departure to the Langley ruins. Her answer had been…

_Maybe…maybe._

It meant something at least. They'd make fitting allies for her people, when she ventured back again. She couldn't… not just yet. She was certain her father or at least her brother were alive somewhere. Another year perhaps and then Victoria would make her way again to White Cliff's until then she would remain as a Justicar and now as a Steel Regulator.

"I'm sure they'll be fine ma'am… No doubt your uncles doing his best. I…miss home too. Whenever your ready to return, I'll be with you, you know that ma'am. Anyway… how are you and Malcolm eh?" He was always one to try and lighten a sombre mood, it was a good trait, one of which she enjoyed most about him. The female regulator smirked, she'd play him at his own game.

"We have been talking of… regulator stories. He is very knowledgeable too you know. So… what about you and that private? I'm sure you've being _doing_ just more than help her _'clean her barrel'._ has she_ 'wiped down your pistol' _yet?" A unrefined snort came from him and a then a brief chuckle.

"…ha ha. Touché ma'am. I think I'm becoming a bad influence on you." that was true, before having known Will she had little to no knowledge in the area of sex… not that she'd ever done such a thing with her guardian or… with anyone else for that matter but his smutty remarks and his flippant attitude and incessant innuendos had taken its toll, yet it was because they were friends and only friends that such a relationship of _dirty_ talk existed.

"Oh I think I'm getting as bad as you really. So then you've… been with her then?" Her apparent innocence suddenly showed at that remark. Her father had supposed to name her husband to be when she came of age… with him gone, she'd chosen no one...

"If I've… had relations Vick? Well… once, she's a fine girl, pretty and smart. Got a cracking left hook as well… she knocked some guy flat out yesterday evening in the _'Timebomb' _tavern… I know what your thinking and no don't. wait okay ma'am?" What had she been thinking… surely he didn't mean her and… Malcolm? Her cheeks suddenly illuminated scarlet, her face now burning in soundless embarrassment. Will laughed once more.

"Oh… I… no…I wasn't… not with Mal… oh you bloody bastard." his laughing continued. It only stopped so he could comment and it then resumed unabated yet again.

"So you were thinking of him then? Of course you were…" his laughter finally ceased, Will then gave her a very obvious and mischievous wink.

"Only fools rush in ma'am. Your uncle said that once… er… it was about you, you remember before we left?" she did indeed. It had been his last attempt at persuading her not to venture into the unknown, likening her _'recklessness' _with his own brother and in extension his young nephew.

"Well… I'm no fool Will but it appears though I have… a attraction to him… them even…" the first time she had admitted it a loud even… mistakenly. It felt refreshingly and surprisingly good.

"Of course your not ma'am. You're a fine leader, generous and kind, just and fair yet firm. I'm… sure Mal would love to get his hands on some of your firmer parts…" another wink and another chuckle. Will was infuriatingly amusing. One of the only people to treat her with any sense of normality after their four years together as Justicar's and year as Britannic Guard. Only her own family spoke to her frankly and normally… yet without the smut.

"Well… maybe" she returned a impish wink of her own to his direction. "…you on the other will be no where near my _'firmer parts'." _After a short chuckle from both, Will answered in reply.

"Of course ma'am. On that note… I'll go for another sojourn to my buxom Private… I'll let her make me stand to attention any day." Vulgar and crude yet Victoria laughed regardless. She would go elsewhere also, staying in this building was most annoying, yet her real reasoning was her need and wish to see Malcolm once more.

"Well you do that…I'm off to the Medical Centre…er… Docter Red may wish…ohh bloody screw it. Yes I'm going to see him. I shant continue these excuses with you Will, its pointless." Understanding shone across his features and after a slight chuckle from her outburst, he knowingly replied.

"I appreciate that ma'am…just remember your uncles advice and remember that your no fool." Victoria would do so, her family knew what was best… even if she didn't agree with it most of the time, however on this particular instance she would do so, there'd be no rushing and no foolishness in this endeavour.

* * *

><p>'<em>He that is not jealous is not in love.'<em>

_**-Saint. Augustine**_

**Vault 101: Overseers office 16.37 EST.**

James was worried and troubled, he hadn't seen his sister Maria since the 4th of July. She hadn't even joined in their classes independence day meal. Normally if his parents came to see them, they both would take a day or two sojourn to the big brotherhood base next to the river Potomac… the Citadel, Mrs Mack-Gomez had taught him that it used to be called the _'Pentagon'_. Even that information meant nothing however. After days of failed starts and nervous silence the young male scion of the Lancaster's had finally mustered up the courage to ask Overseer Almodovar.

"…Overseer, can I ask a question?" The older woman raised her head from her workstation, giving him a reassuring smile.

"James… It's Amata. Don't overseer me. It makes me sound really, really old. So ask away." She was really nice to him! Amata acted like his mother Sarah at times, she would always want to know how his lessens went and what he had learned, sometimes even helping him with his home coursework! She never did that for Maria though. James had always wondered at the differences of such behaviour.

"Where's my sister? She's… I've not seen her for three days… has Malcolm brought her to the Pentagon place to see mommy and daddy…without me?" If the young James had any sense at reading a person facial expression then he'd of seen the motherly affection and intertwined guilt and sorrow at that question. For him to believe his parents & Malcolm would leave him here of their own choice was heartbreaking. Thankfully he did not see such a thing, his question was as innocent as he, curious and childlike.

"Ohhh of course not darling! Your sister… she tried one of her 'escapes' again and this time succeeded… so for now your fathers taken her to the Citadel. Maria's… not in my good books at the moment because of that. Children are suppose to stay in the vault, it's dangerous outside… your sister fails to remember this though…"

Well, if that was the case then he understood… Miss Amata didn't like Maria very much and if she was still angry at her it was a very, very good idea for her not to be here at this moment. He'd ask that question next… after all they were speaking of his sister.

"Amata? Why do you not like my sister…" Now James saw surprise in the Overseer's features. Her eyes widened and her brows shot up, it was plain for even him to see.

"Oh… oh. Deary I…do like her… of course I do…" That sounded like an omission, almost as if Amata was holding back on information. Maria did that sometimes when she'd be planning one of her missions into restricted areas.

"Then…why do you treat me differently? We're twins…" To the young boy it appeared as if the older woman was trying to find an answer in her mind… one which he at his tender age would understand.

"Well… she's very mischievous and naughty sometimes. Always going into places she shouldn't do… while you don't." James wasn't satisfied at such an answer. He had always wondered why Amata had a picture of her and his father on the Overseers Workstation and now was the time to ask, it was as good as any.

"Is it because of… mommy?" Now that had an effect… the Overseer looked speechless, it appeared to strike a awkward and rather personal cord. Was it wrong for him to bring that up? He surely hoped not, he didn't want Amata to be upset… or mad at him.

"I…sorry. I… its just Maria has really blond hair like mommy does and… I have hair like daddy… and that photo… I thought maybe that's why you didn't like Maria because… you weren't friends with my mom." It looked like she was going to speak once more. The Overseer looked… hurt… upset even. What had he done? That made him unhappy and saddened him also. James didn't like hurting others feelings and he'd done just that!

"Deary, its difficult to explain… and your too young to understand. Lets just say… your mother and I… have an interest in the same thing, yet only one of us can have it and only one of us does have it. I made a terrible mistake in the past and now I'll have to live with it." What did that mean? Was it to do with his father? Should he ask or not. James wished to know yet didn't want it to lead to the further distress of Overseer Almodovar.

"I…can you tell me about what you wanted?" Amata smiled at him, there was warmth yet also sadness still and… regret.

"When your older I'll tell you… promise me now that when your heart tells you something… listen to it. Don't let your mind tell you differently." That… made sense, sort of at least.

"Like if my heart says I really, really want Coca Crunch with loads and loads of cane sugar and sweetened Brahmin milk on… but my mind says its unhealthy, I should follow my heart?" She laughed at that comment, now Amata was happy again! Or at least happier then a few moments ago.

"Sort of… follow your desire and… in your case your stomach. Ha ha! Promise me though." He would do so. The thought of Coca Crunch had made his appetite suddenly appear.

"I promise Amata…now can you get me some Cereal before evening dinner? I won't tell anyone, I promise on that too! Cross my heart!" Another laugh came from her lips, Amata's smile now beaming with joy and also infused with humour.

"Now that's just greedy James! Maybe… tomorrow. I'll sneak you an extra Dandy's milk chocolate bar with added apple favouring. Now don't you have homewo…" Her speech stopped in mid-sentence and the young Lancaster knew why. A small beeping sound echoed through the petite room intermittently for around five seconds. Then a voice from Amata's computer terminal came out, a refined southern Virginian accent, finely sounding and resonating tactfully across the room.

'_Fellow Overseers of the Columbia and the Eastern Commonwealths, I am one of your peers. It has come to my attention that vaults such as my own still exist in Virginia, Maryland, West Virginia, Pennsylvania and our beloved Capital Washington. Named after our fine first President._

_If you do not know. Our States, our Commonwealths and our Country are dead. The errors of our leaders past have murdered our beloved America. Yet I and my fellow residents in this vault of mine believe in renewal. Not of an Old America but a New America. Ideal's sacred too our countries first forefathers… not corrupted by our ancestors before the Great War. Where every man and every woman is equal under law and God._

_I offer you all a hand of friendship so we can build together this New America, this new Confederation of souls and of states. Hopefully you'll all accept and then each of us will forge a path through this Wasteland of ours to create something that once was._

_An America built on freedom and liberty for all._

_A Confederation of Comrades._

_Remember these words and remember the numbers of sixty one and sixty five._

_Friends will be rewarded… foes will be punished and those that waver will soon realise our…friendship is permanent and resolute. _

_This message repeats_

…'

Now that sounded interesting… it appeared Amata thought so too.

"James… Promise me something again please. Don't tell anyone in the vault about this. You've be able to see your father and maybe even… your mother too." Another promise? He would keep this also… especially if he'd be able to see his parents again.

"I promise…so when's daddy coming?"

"As soon as he hears that message…" worry and fear was etched upon Overseer Amata's face… yet James failed to see or notice it, he was happy enough to know his father would be becoming back to see him, maybe he'd also take him to the Citadel. He'd be able to see Maria, his mother and his grandfather also.

* * *

><p><em>Authors note:<em>

_Hope you enjoyed that! Now for the long extra information bit!_

_1. Loyalitet. Danish for Loyalty. Arvid. Scandinavian from the old Norse Arnviðr_. _Eagle tree. The O bit is the beginning of his old last name. Olin. Freya Olin's brother. He changed his last name to Loyalty because of his younger sisters decision at the Schism. It also makes the Schism more… family based. Brothers and sisters separated by belief._

_Freya would have been eighteen at the time of the Schism. Fallout 3 I've made her twenty, so now she happens to be thirty six. The brotherhood is indeed… full of brothers and sisters, cousins & aunts and uncle. I see no trouble with adding family members to fallout 3 characters. If you'll notice many of the squires and knights names are of older members… of course because they are their children or related. Also you may have noticed the last name similarities with the west coast and east. Ramos, Vree (Thompson) & Hardin being three (Past Chapters). They would indeed be related to those from the west. The brotherhood was an Insular organisation after all and with a rather limited gene pool. Obviously enough for genetic diversity however._

_2. Mirelurks… Many died out because of the lack of radiation. Those that didn't adapted to the fresh water, most are in the Chesapeake bay where a residue of radiation still remains. Mirelurk's are very rare in the Potomac now. The Potomac is clear and pure._

_3. CR formation of battle. The ratio is 1 Brigade 3 Battalions 8 Platoons, 14 soldiers in each Platoon. However only the 10__th__ Riveters is at this strength. Rivet city has the largest population in the Capitol Republic by a wide margin! The carrier is the hub of the city, residents are now housed on the other side of the walkway reaching south and then north along the coast almost to the Jefferson memorial. Probably the biggest post-war city outside of the NCR.. It encompasses all of Blizzard Point and Fort McNair, then stretches up the coast and ending just to the south of Benjamin Banneker Park. Residential houses which are also a part of Rivet City are on the East Potomac Golf course also, south of the Jefferson memorial. (I'm sure I've made an allied base their on Red Alert II!)_

_Three Platoons are a company. Three companies in each Battalion. The remaining two Platoons are the "command" Section, guarding the ranking officers of the Battalion. They are also a tactical reserve. _

_Three Brigades signify One division. So the Capitol Republic on paper has three divisions and one Brigade or more accurately ten brigades. __**(numbers of men & women at arms does not include officers of Captain or above) **_

_1__st__ Little Lampers Brigade (One full Battalion, one half strength one consisting of four Platoons.) _

_168._

_2__nd__ Megaton Brigade (Two full Battalions and third at half strength one. Four Platoons.) 280._

_3__rd__ Central Brigade (Two full Battalions, recruitment for third ongoing) _

_224._

_4__th__ Arch-Common's Brigade (Two full Battalions, third near full strength at seven Platoons) 322._

_5__th__ Herndon's Resters Brigade (Two Battalions, one three quarter strength at six Platoons). 308._

_6__th__ Arlingers Brigade (One full Battalions, second battalions at minimum strength, consisting of two Platoons). _

_140._

_7__th__ Libertyville 'Unionists' Brigade (One full battalions, Second battalions at five Platoons.) _

_182._

_8__th__ Eisendrian Brigade (One full battalions, recruitment for second ongoing) _

_112._

_9__th__ Dales Ridge Brigade (Near full strength Battalions seven Platoons.) _

_96._

_10__th__ Riveters Brigade (Three full Battalions.) _

_336._

_Numbering of brigades only came about two years ago in 2292. That's when they were assigned. __**(If your wondering why the Riveters are 10**__**th**__** while the Dales Ridge are 9**__**th**__**. Rivet City had a pick of the numbers so they chose the highest or rather their representatives at the council in Libertyville chose.)**_

_Only the largest settlements have their "own" Brigades. Settlement of birth or home doesn't mean they have to join that particular brigade, its just where each unit started and is normally stationed around policing and patrolling._

_There are 2168 soldiers of the Capitol Republic security and armed forces. (__**Rank of below Captain)**__. Some of them are ghouls. The 7__th__ Unionists has a mix of Ghouls and Wasteland humans. Racism is still here in the Capitol Republic… but when one of the two generals of the CR military is a Ghoul its not as public. Plus his a bit of hero too, what with turning the purifier on and all ;)._

_4. I have placed Canterbury Commons in Colesville, Maryland. As its east of Wheaton-Glenmont where I'm assuming the 'Wheaton armoury' on the Fallout 3 map is. One of the northern most Settlements after Eesbor to the west in Virginia. Its well placed for the trade routes in the north. Such as the Pitt trial (__**this includes trade communities all along the route, it isn't just the Pitt to the Capitol Republic, many stop off points) **__some of the… neutral settlements near Baltimore as well as others._

_5. The Aircraft carrier HMS Queen Catherine has limped down the coast of North America over many years, stopping on a few occasions for a significant amount of time to ensue her Nuclear power remains stable and to re-supply._

_**(Nimitz-Class carrier facts. Twenty years without refuelling and fifty years life span. Add far more advanced nuclear technology and its further advances to the date this Carrier was built (2075) It could quite easily treble that life span to 150 years & 70 without refuel… It still means it's a very, very old and worn down ship and in 2287 when it finally packed in. It should of retired from service in 2225.)**_

_One of the stops was in Nova Scotia which happened to be semi-permanent (35 years). This was where a Mister Tenpenny and a handful of others departed including a one year Colin Moriarty and his Pappie. This was in 2228 making Allistair 31 years old upon setting foot in America. Eventually journeying down to the Capital Wasteland to make his fortune and to… ultimately meet his demise. Colin's father, Tenpenny and the handful that remained with them arrived in the Capital Wastes in 2229 where Colin's father, Allistair and others made money off of trade routes and certain draconic and cutthroat practices. Finally after a year Colin's da used his money to step up shop in Megaton and thus Moriarty's Saloon was established in late 2230. (I wonder if Bethesda will hire me xD!)_

_6. Hopefully the Royal family genealogy makes sense. If not here it is:_

_Elizabeth III (Elizabeth II of France) was a Windsor (Mountbatten-Saxe-Coburg-Gotha :P) born in 2051 to Henry prince of Wales (the son of…King William V and Queen-consort Catherine :O Yes in this future the newly weds have a son born in 2018, It…may not be their first child…) Henry died before his father in 2067 therefore never becoming King. Elizabeth III was crowned in 2069 at the age of eighteen._

_She married the Claimant to the cadet branch of Bourbon (the Orleanists). This claimant's mother (Who I've named Victoria Marie) was also second in line to the senior branch of Bourbon (the Legitimists) Uniting two of the three remaining claims to the Crown of France__** (the third being Napoleonic, the claims of Edward III of England in regards to the hundred year is resolved… evidently :P). **__Political moves to further cement the Union which is just over one hundred years old at this time__**.**_

_**(I realise also the act of Settlement has to go! Which it did… in the 1960's this being the reason for a continued Ireland (united north and south) still being in the Union. One of the reasons being the majority catholic population of France… Yes that means trouble with Anglicans and Protestants *sigh*, there's always something, the exception however is that the ruling monarch must be of the Church of England… yet their spouses can remain Catholic or another religion. God, I'll have to write an alt-history book at this rate lol, Fallout 'what if's' haha!) **_

_Victoria II married the Admiral of the HMS Queen Catherine in 2130 at the year of twenty six. In 2133 she had her first son Henry (Later to be Henry X (the 9__th__) who is Victoria/Pacie's great great grandfather._

_Anyway that's the reason for the last name of Islington-d'Orléans-Windsor. (a Hapsburg trait, keeping the last names of their ancestors, be thankful I started at Windsor and not 'de Normandie'. 1066 to 2294 would be… a very, very large last name. :P)_

_7. 'Timebomb' Tavern. Its owner is 'Timebomb' from Big Town in Fallout 3. (If someone wants to give him a name you can do xD. )_

_8. Yes… Victoria is a virgin :-O._

_9. Hopefully you understand the tension between Amata and Sarah… they love the same man. Amata treats James as her own son… the son she'll never have with Chris. Whilst Maria reminds her of Sarah… and her mistake. That being closing off Vault 101 from the Lone Wanderer & her one true love for seven years… poor Amata :-\ _

_10. Yes… James doesn't know his grandfathers died. Really I don't think "oh did you here elder Lyons is dead" would go over well. Plus Vault 101 is still pretty isolated. Its communication apart from radio transmissions to pip-boys has to be from the Megaton airware's station. Chris will… yet again have to inform one of his children of their grandfathers death… :'(_


	10. Peace and War

Authors notes:

_Sorry about the slowness of this chapter update. Blame George Martin and his Song of Fire and Ice books… and HBO's series of Game of thrones! I was pleasantly surprised when I discovered Martin's POV writing style is similar to my own. (Well I think so haha)_

_Anyway. This is more of a bridging chapter really._

_I've placed some info on the Capitol Republic on my Profile as well. To give you all a better feel of how this government works at all._

_Thanks for all those that reviewed since my last update too! Individual replies are at the bottom. (There's not much need for added information this chapter fortunately or not. Depending on your own views.) Any things you want to know more about just give us a message or put the question in a review and I'll inform you!_

Chapter ten

_Peace and War

'_For every idealistic peacemaker willing to renounce his self-defence in favour of a weapons-free world, there is at least one war-maker anxious to exploit the other's good intentions'_

**- Margaret Hilda Thatcher**

**Tuesday 7th**** July 2294: **_**16.42 EST**_**: The Citadel: Elder's command office**.

"… Guai's Scrot, young man! Just because your Chairman doesn't mean you can go behind my back! I need to know…" The male sat opposite him stopped again, then sighed with a slight sense of relief. The gentlemen was bald, with a healthy wastelandic tan giving his skin an olive-like complexion. He happened to be twenty years the elder yet only his unshaven beard held his age, it was a mesh of greyed white and darkened brunette.

"… fine, fine. Look you have the Republic close to your heart, hell you made this nation so I'm not gonna bandy words. You know what your doing. Right just… just in future tell me first before we order… invasions! Deal?"

Premier Representative Ernest Roe was well within his rights to be upset, even though the Council needed Chris's lasting permission as Steel Chairman to do anything regarding defence, the military and foreign policy, he _could_ order things of that nature without telling them first, yet the Canterbury merchant turned politician needed to be informed regardless and his approval needed to be granted. Unless it happened to be an…emergency.

"Ern, look I understand. I apologises really I do, but we… lost a vertibird, stolen maybe and one of your recon units has just… disappeared." That got his attention. His worried brows furrowed at the information, The Premier's mouth held was agape ever so slightly at the revelation. It was soon snapped shut however.

"Tell me everything."

And so in the capacity of Steel Chairman, the patriarch of the Lancaster's did so. Telling him of the information received by their female prisoner Charlotte, the news of the Outcasts and also the reports regarding the southern vaults of 61 & 65.

After the lengthy briefing it appeared the fifty six year old was still absorbing the amount of intelligence in his briefing.

"…Enclave? Stealth power armour? Sure sounds like them. One of their new toys?"

"No Ern, at least we don't think so, the Enclave is crippled & near dead here… their no longer a concern." After those words the metal door in front of the Sentinel opened, a person walked in without so much as a knock to highlight their presence.

"Off my chair Lancaster… Oh, sorry. Premier Roe. It's an honour to have you amongst the Brotherhood. I heard you arrived, yet I was… indisposed." Ah it was Sarah. Her word's wouldn't of sounded diplomatic at all. Hopefully Ernest wouldn't mind, his friend didn't bother with such protocol in private anyway.

"Ha! I can see who wears the Power Armour in this relationship. Greetings Elder. I heard the news of your fathers death. I would of attended the funeral if… I'd have been invited." Before either he or his wife could speak the Premier held his hand up stopping them in their tracks.

"… I know, I know. Brotherhood ways and rituals I get it alright? Owyn didn't want the job as leader of a new nation. Still your father was a good man and he as well as both of you helped in this Republic's creation. A state funeral would have been fitting. Still what's done is done." Chris's wife briefly thanked the Premier for those previous words, he then carried on speaking.

"…Don't mention it Sarah. Anyway Chris, are you gonna let the woman sit down? Ha ha." At the last part his wife folded her arms in a mockingly annoyed manner and held a triumphant and teasing grin, it was a much better emotion than the masked pain of the mention of her fathers funeral just moments before.

He admitted defeat. Conceding the furniture to the Brotherhood Elder and his wife. Sarah was bad enough but having Ernest on her side was just too much. The Elder's chair was surrendered.

Sentinel Lancaster stood up and took one of the spare seats to the side bringing it forward to put himself near his spouse. It would now be a three-way conversation. Three of the most powerful individuals of the Capitol Republic now dwelt in this office.

"Sarah weren't you interviewing our… '_delightful prisoner'_?" his irritation at the mention of Charlotte '_61_' was clearly showing to his wife.

"Your just mad she doesn't say a word to you. Well, words that have meaning anyway. Ernest, Chris thinks he can walk the walk _and_ talk the talk but this girl we've got locked down is hurting that worldly judgement. Oh how the mighty Lone Wanderer is thwarted by a _girl._"

Oh that was a low blow, the lovable bitch, Sarah was enjoying this! He laughed, an unrefined snort came out also. Sarah's ability to wind him up yet also amuse him was ever a constant in their relationship. She smiled mischievously at him.

"uh hum… so Chris, you were saying about this prisoner before? Sarah did you get anything else?" At that his wife briefly looked in his direction, he nodded. There would be no secrets between them, Roe was trustworthy and also the Republic's head of government, he needed to know such things.

"Not much, I'm assuming you've been briefed on that intel we do have?" The Premier duly nodded in answer.

"All I've got is when she came out of that vault of hers, there about's anyway. It's more than two years at least, the Freddie's only got _'acquainted' _with them last year. Trust me, even getting that was hard. I don't know about you but asking twenty questions just to get that was annoying. How can you put up with it Ernest? Chris tells me the council's like that too. Still it gives us a timeframe."

"More than two years? How have they been under our scopes… wait forget I asked. Stealth right. Fucking stealth boys and their light altering science crap. Jesus! Look, I'm good at counting caps, the economy and compromise. Still at least we know right?" That was indeed true. It would also have given these vault residents over two years to build up and plan upon the surface. For whatever malign reason it may yet be.

"Anyway you were a vault boy once Chris, I've heard stories of how the pre-war Enclave put experiments in each of them. So vault sixty one? Stealth tech or something random like that? What about this other one, the sixty five one? Looks to me that whatever science shit they've done in there has well done something… urghh! I dunno, you're the smart one lad. Would it be that?" That was most likely the main possibility, all vaults had experiments for their 'subject' populations. These would be no different.

"There's too little evidence yet Ern but I think your correct. Something to do with secrecy? It may well be the case." That wouldn't bode well.

"…But don't you have that vault companies files and their locations? Or am I missing something here?" That was true, yet the information was incomplete…

"They were a bit sloppy in their input. There's only mention of these vault's numbers, no locations at all, they only mention a handful of vault locations. Maybe that's what their intention was. To hid them." The Premier's grimaced at that comment his mouth then drew a sigh.

"Very… convenient. At least we've narrowed the location. South of Fredburg then, anywhere in southern Virginia? Still, if this experiment or whatever Brahmin shit's going on is to do with secrecy Chris, then this prisoner could be well be lying and just be very good at concealing it. Still…"

"…It's the best we've got Premier. I trust my husband and I know you do too. The Brotherhood's never had cause to go so far south. Taking a large company will make our military presence known and might I add, it would stop a smaller patrol from simply disappearing…without a trace." His darling Sarah was right. A show of military might would potential draw these vault dweller's out also.

"True… very true. But five platoon's of the Unionist's? The entire second battalion of the 1st Lamper's _and _Megaton's 3rd Company? Isn't that overkill?" He sighed once more, it was becoming a common occurrence in this conversation.

"You know of the Raven's." The Sentinel's features darkened considerable at the mention of _those _raiders, as too did his wife's.

"The Ranger's report on their warband's advancing east are true. General Donavan's moved the Arch-Common's 1st and 3rd up to Jessup junction as per your suggestion last week Chris. I'd… prefer it if they stayed there, no sortie into Baltimore yet. If we move too many forces southward & north too, we could become overstretched. It's a fear I have… you know? Having this nation overrun by enemies when it's only ten years old. Not something I wanna see."

Steel Chairman Lancaster also had such a worry, yet the only threats for the Republic came from both the south and north. The Capitol's eastern flank was now secure with the recent induction of Annesplace into the Republic, whilst the western approaches held no serious danger or risk. Both northern and southern theatre's would be fortified appropriately. The rest of the CR forces would also be put on Priority Delta alert.

"I know Ern, we're keeping our 'birds from single patrol's to the far south and west, they'll travel in twos now in those locations, we're also limiting drop off's in unfriendly territory. Four are moving to Eisendria and three up to Canterbury Station. They'll be our southern and northern cover."

It was a risk, four of the brotherhood air-wing for one operation & three patrolling the northern boundaries. It was needed however. Fortunately the newly built Vertibird dubbed _Thor _would be ready within the next two weeks, test run's had been completed already and everything had been ticked green. Both of their aircraft's which needed repairs & maintenance checks would also be back in action before this week ended.

"Seven? Hmmm. More than enough. The council will want to hear all this you know. The sooner the better too. So Chris… I hate to ask but you'll have to make an appearance earlier than expected. It'll sound a hell ova lot better coming from you too." Roe paused for a moment, a mercantile grin now appearing crossing his face.

"Oh and does this Air-wing restriction apply to the _Premier's _Vertibird? Ha! Sarah, I must admit I've fallen in love with the thing, plus it saves me the trek to and from my home. Call me selfish but I… prefer to save my legs." His wife laughed gently then looked again at her husband for a sense of joint consent, he once again nodded in answer. Soon after it however her eye's were suddenly drawn to his left forearm or rather the Pip-boy on his left forearm.

"Your blipping Chris. Is it a message?" A message, from James-? He wasted no time in looking up the sender of this audio log memo. It was from Amata. Oh Sarah wouldn't like this.

"It's from Overseer Almodovar." His wife's reaction was to be expected, annoyed and irritable.

"_Oh her._"

Premier Roe must have failed to notice the veiled dislike in her voice at that utterance or he simply ignored it for his own frustration.

"Amata? Her representatives are giving me a shit load of grief over the caravan timing's to One Oh One. What does she want? Colour me curious." Hopefully it would be about James and not on certain _things_ of their younger years before… his departure into the wastes. His wife's glare told him all he needed to know. The message was opened and the audio came through sharply across the room.

'_Chris…we have a problem. I don't know what's been happening up there but you and your…wife need to know. Could you come to 101 as soon as possible._

_I've just heard about Sarah's father too. Tell her… I'm sorry for her loss. I have kept it from James but I don't want him hearing it from everyone other than… either of you. I'll have to tell him soon however… It's not my place though._

_He misses you and…well come soon._

_Yours cordially Amata Almodovar._

_Message ends._

…'

Premier Roe commented first after the relayed message finally ceased.

"That… founds ominous. We need you at the Council though. I've already extended the session into this evening. You can't go, your duties to the Republic come before whatever this is…"

"I'll go." It was Sarah who spoke up.

"Sarah…"

"I said… _I'll go." _She was using '_that_' tone again. Arguing would be a useless battle, for Chris had already lost. The defeat in his voice was obvious.

"…fine. Ern are we going now then?"

"Sure thing Chris, I'll be waiting in the Premiers… _my _Vertibird. See you outside." It appeared that was Premier Roe's way of leaving the conversation and the marital couple to speak, _privately._ After the doorway to the command office closed the potential argument would begin in earnest.

"Don't say it Lancaster, it's nothing to do with that. If the _Overseer_ has important news I'll get it, ok? I can bring James back to the Citadel, I don't like him and Maria being separated."

"I just don't want you starting anything with her again…" Ouch, bad choice of words. Now he'd really be in for a tongue-lashing. Sarah's face however portrayed nothing of anger, it showed sadness and also a look of betrayal.

"You… you… you think that I would do such a thing? Start an argue because of the past? I thought you knew me better than that…" Of course he did, yet this particular conversation had always been avoided, as it let out the negative emotions of both of them.

"Look honey, I didn't mean-"

"Don't honey me _Chairman_, of course you meant it. To think I'm childish and insecure enough to start something with _her. _I'm not mad because she _thinks _she loves you, I'm mad at what she did to you! You may have forgiven her but what she did to you in my eyes was unforgivable."

There it was. It wasn't jealousy, not really anyway. It was anger at Amata for _his _hurt, grief and rejection at being cut off from his only home a second time, yet another forced exile. These where the emotions Sarah harboured even after all these years. It had happened before they had known each other more intimately though. At this point in the _Lone Wanderer's _journey of the waste's he was but a acquaintance of his future wife, an _outsider _acquaintance at that, for they had only met each other twice at this point. Yet he had told her over the subsequent years and when vault 101 finally opened, things at first had become… uncomfortable.

"Look… I just don't want her hurt and I certainly don't want you upset either! Honey, I love you more than my heart can bear. Amata…was my best and only friend though. That's all I meant…"

He couldn't say much else, all he knew was that nearly every time both women had seen each other in the past their was tension in the very air itself and on more than one occasion it had manifested into a full blown argument where he had to step in to defuse the situation.

"Sometimes Lancaster… sometimes your kindness and concern is even something I can't work out. At least you don't have any '_hug a raider_' days. Uh! Fine… I'll be civil and _diplomatic _ok? I'm getting better at that now anyway."

Sarah features then returned to that of a loving intimate, the unhappiness had nearly disappeared. He had…won an argument without even attempting to do so. That was a first.

"… I love you too Lancaster. Go on you've got a meeting to attend. Give um all hell… or whatever it is you do." He was a elated. Yet now his focus would now go to this spontaneous congress speech. Before that however he reached forward to kiss her…

"Woah, down boy. I'm not letting you off the hook that easy." His face must of looked a picture because Sarah laughed deviously at him. His head sank sombrely downwards.

"Oh don't be a baby! Fine, you'll get your goodbye kiss then you can go and jog on to your meeting." Chris looked up to find an impish grin. She'd played him again! He returned her grin with one of his own and for a second time his lips reached toward hers.

They exchanged a brief yet compassionate kiss, his left hand resting tenderly on her cheek while his right firmly yet gently held her curvaceous posterior, both of Sarah's where placed upon his shoulders, her surprisingly delicate hands slid around the back of Chris's neck. Their lips finally parted after a few seconds to be replaced by amorous smiles.

"…What was that hand of yours doing anyway Lancaster? Keep it to yourself until I say otherwise ok?" A wink followed that remark. It was soon followed by Sarah sticking her tongue out at him in a childlike and candid manner.

"I… thought you said you weren't childish Mrs Lancaster? And I'm sure I have other uses for my… tongue." He grabbed her behind once again, his wife letting out a aroused moan. She bit her bottom lip then after a few moments of looking intensely into his eyes, she let her arms drop from their resting place upon his shoulders moving them to his waist. He went for a further kiss. It being reciprocated immediately, this time more passionate and sensual. His right hand moved now towards her front and the area between her thighs… It was promptly repositioned to her waist by Sarah left hand. She broke off their intimacy once more.

"Don't push your luck Lancaster. Now get out before… before we do something we _really _shouldn't on this table. Those other uses you where talking about… I'll hold you to them. Oh and… have a shave." He meekly nodded to the latter instruction. He knew for the former, she was certain, Sarah was like that, very… adamant and _particular_ in some of her thoughts.

Looking back once more at his beloved he exited the office. Now yet another assembly of real-politick and verbal jousting. Two council sessions in four days, not what he wanted to _do_ at all. Another problem Chris had just felt _rising. _He'd need to hide the sudden change in a particular part of his lower body. A Sentinel of the Brotherhood and the Republic Steel Chairman shouldn't be walking around with a easily recognisable bodily item of arousal showing for all to see down his pants…

_Power Armour for this meeting…_

Were his thoughts before rendezvousing back with Premier Roe.

* * *

><p><strong>Galaxy News Radio Broadcast: <strong>_**The Capitol Republic (the Capital Wasteland)**_

"…_and that was 'Give peace a chance' by the still loved John Lennon. Ladies and gentlemen, war is not about who is right… but only who is left. Now it's back to yet another GNR news update with our very own Three Dog. This is Haxman I'll be back in a few moments…"_

…

"…_Woooaaaahhhh! I'm back Wastelanderrrrsss! Thanks Haxman, I'm sure you'll all enjoyed the music! Now its Three Dog here, how's everyone doin? It's time for the Tuesday evening news! Damn I need some entry music, Hax my man next time, okay?_

_Anyway… I've got the full reports of that skirmish on Sunday, people. It appears a bunch of raiders decided that camping out near the Potomac was a good idea. They opened fire on our gallant guys and gals from the Brotherhood and on those ever so cute Lil' Lampie's just because a couple of Regulator's were with them. The scores after the official 10__th__ year conflict with these wannabe 'Raven's' is as follows: Capitol Republic 2256 Raiders Scum nil._

_Still its not all mut-fruit and roses. One of our Regulator's lost their lives. Justicar Arnold Hitchson died protecting all you folks from the ever common threat of the Wastes. His family have been informed at this tragic loss. The good fight is still going on people, y'all remember that._

_Now onto brighter news. Well… cloudier news. It appears our old Smith Senior's Brahmin got the weather reports wrong. Rain's are coming from the north down from the Haraldian woods. The goods new though, our Weather Geiger counters up near the community of Sentinel say no radiation! We'll let you off Jack, better give those bovines of yours a good talking to though. Now people, here's a good time to top up on some that oh so fine aqua pura, especially if you live a distance from your local water tank. Just pop some empty nuka-cola bottles outside and wait. Give it a few hours then…Bingo, full bottles of clean water!_

_In other news this fine July Tuesday, I've got people all over the wastes complaining about this new paper money the Council have just introduced. _

_Advisory warnings: Not to be used for kindling or wiping your ass. One 'dollar'… that's one of those notes, Is worth three cap's. The logic behind it is… they don't weigh as much, this means folks you can all get to carry more coin! Yeah… yeah that's the only excuse I have, my suggestion just stick with the caps and keep some of these dollars on hand for good measure. Common sense here wastelander's, as always._

_Now remember folks… every bullet donated to the cause of this Republic means one less threat to it. It might not be perfect people but this Capitol of ours is damn fine better than anywhere else. If you can't donate your ammo though, just volunteer and get paid for it. Wastelander's far and wide don't get the right to stand up and defend themselves, make yourself heard by voice and by gunshot, fight the good fight. Hell… this shit sounds like propaganda but well! It's the truth and like always Three Dog will be here telling you these truths whether you like it or not. _

_Now back to Haxman for some music, Yours truly will be back at six. This is Three Dog once again telling you the truth so no one else has too. Holla!"_

* * *

><p>'<em>A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.'<em>

_**- **_**Confucius**

**The Citadel: Squires Quarters: C Wing. 17.05 EST.**

Maria had just finished her evening meal, not ten minutes prior. Before that both her father then her mother had said their goodbyes once again, as each of them where now off on their own adventures. It wasn't fair! She'd only been in the Citadel for a few days and her parents where already going on missions of _'greatest importance' _without her! One good thing to come out of this however was that her brother James would soon be reunited with his ten minute younger twin sister, for Sarah her mother was bringing him back from Vault 101 whether Miss nasty Overseer liked it or not.

She cleared her mind of the dislike of Overseer Almodovar and returned it to this free period. Now it was the C Wing squires break of a sort. Two hours after evening meal was to help digestion for the hour exercise starting at seven o'clock. That's what Lizzie had told her anyway. It was only now that this realisation set in. She'd have to run and run and run for an hour… the horror, Maria had no chance of doing that for so long, she believed it to be a cruel and unusual punishment. The newly pronounced Brotherhood Squire happened to be good at hiding and sneaking but running? That was something she couldn't do… well not for long anyway and certainly not for an hour. Maria dreaded the present thought and the future action.

"Mia Maria! What's with the sad face? Come on lets go play Supermutants and Knights!" It was Lizzie, the young Tristan had gathered a posse of squires together for this game of theirs. It was a simple game yet it involved… lots of running. Something she disliked almost as much as Overseer Amata.

"Maybe tomorrow… my tummy's still rumbling from evening meal, running before evening exercise wouldn't do me much good." Her friends face fell slightly at the remark.

"Oh okay, well tomorrow then!" She smiled empathetically at her, the group of seven youngsters soon wandered off to the exercise hall. The one which Maria would soon be acquainted with also.

There were now only a few squires in the Quarters which accommodated for thirty. C Wing Squires where the largest grouping of the youngest members of the Brotherhood. Whilst A Wing Squires accounted for only eighteen and their B Wing counterparts numbered only thirteen. The remaining squires where simply too young to be allocated sections yet. These twenty five where all under the age of five and where considered crèche squires.

At last count there where six squires remaining not including her.

_Seven out of thirty, where is everybody?_

Maria only noticed one of which she knew by name. It was Little Jeremy. She beckoned him over to her bed bunk. The young boy looked up at her and smiled then moved towards her, nursing a book in his arms between his young body frame. He sat down at the foot of her bed around an arms distance away from her.

"Hi Mia… Did you like evening meal?" Mia, her new nickname. She liked it.

"Nope, it tasted of horribleness. It was awful and rubbish! Anyway… why didn't you go with Lizzie and the others to play Supermutants and Knights?" Jeremy's head fell slightly, a frown now crossing his face.

"I… I… wasn't asked. It's because I'm too young." Maria promptly surveyed the remaining squires, they were of varying ages. Two where almost certainly just out of the crèche squires yet one was nearly old enough to become an initiate, maybe in a year or two they would be. It sounded all wrong. It wasn't because he was too young… yet she let the thought slide, it was very mean and rude if that was the reason Lizzie and the others never asked him. She pretended to remain ignorant at the potential snub of her younger new friend.

"Oh right. Well you can sit with me if you want. What are you reading?" At that question, the young boys crestfallen look vanished.

"Its my granddaddy's mem… memor… erm… his diary book. He wrote in it on his journey east with your granddad on his expedition and before and after it too! He… died before I was born. I've got a picture of him and my grandma. Here look." Jeremy turned the pages of this _'diary book' _towards the front, he then passed it to Maria. The primary page held a title _'The memoirs of Jonathan Maxson'. _Under this was a wonder-glued picture of a couple, one male and one female, both looked in their thirties. They also looked very happy and cheerful. The male wore the traditional power armour of the Brotherhood, the T-51b version. It was the same her mother and father had worn when coming to her class. Maria had remembered the designation number after guessing at it wrongly. While the female in the small grey toned photograph had the garbs of a Scribe, she was wearing scholarly robes befitting her position. The young Lancaster also noticed her tummy was rather large, like she'd eaten far too many dandy's apple chocolate bars or toffee honey Hershey's Star and Stripe's finger sticks.

"My dads in the picture too! Can you see him?" She… couldn't. There where only two people there, what was Jeremy talking about at all.

"There's only two people…" Jeremy laughed at her after that. What was so funny! His giggling was annoying her to no end yet she wouldn't let it show, she clasped her teeth tightly shut as if that would stop her from speaking.

James had told her once that was why the Mack-Gomez sisters Alia and Joan didn't like her or young Allen Mack the second… or even the eleven year old Janice Kendall who happened to be her brothers best friend. She had caught the Kendall girl trying to smooch him once and promptly shouted and hit her for kissing James. It was yucky and so was Janice, the youngest Kendall hadn't been her friend after that. Maria didn't want to lose her new friend like all the other ones she lost in the vault. A simple question would suffice.

"So… where is he then?"

"He's right there!" he leaned over from his cross-legged position on her bed, pointing at his grandmothers big plump belly.

"She…ate him?" the look of shock on her face must have been apparent for Jeremy called her up on it.

"No! Silly! Why are you looking like that? Your mouth is wide open! Are you trying to catch bloatflies?" he giggled briefly at his own comment then carried on.

"My daddy said my grandma was building him in her tummy and protecting him as well. My mommy did that for me and it would be the same for you too."

Oh… that made some sense, it was foolish for her to believe it was because she had been just fat and decided to devour her child but some people in the wastes did that… people called those _'canny-balls'_. Sarah her mother had told the young Maria once that both James and herself had been inside her before the they had been born. To build her and protect her must have been the reason. Investigation solved, that's where babies came from! She let out a relieved sigh then went to query Jeremy on his grandfathers diary.

"So… what does it say?"

"A lot, I mean well yeah, it says a lot. I don't know all of the words but he used to draw lots of things, Like maps and pictures of lands to the west. I look at them mostly." That sounded rather… boring. The maps did at least. Maria was sure her brother would like those though. James also liked maps and history stuff on how people moved around and claimed their territory. He'd told her that in the pre-war times they once did this by drawing borders… nation states must have had really big paint brushes or coloured pencils in those days.

"Do you want me to read some of it?" Jeremy nodded eagerly at the question, a huge grin was now engulfing his face.

"Yes please!" His eagerness was much like hers, Maria and the young Maxson would soon be very good friends, of that she was sure.

Maria would do now begin her narration. Scanning some of the first few pages briefly then opening up near further along where a dog-eared page highlighted her attention. It was still near the beginning of the memoirs. She began to read attempting to put a older male voices accent into her speech. It came out husky but Jeremy giggled at it, therefore she was satisfied.

"_**Day thirty three. Eastern Expedition: 1**__**st**__** January 2255.**_

_**We have now passed into a new year.**_

_**Our expedition is going well, my earlier misgivings about Paladin Lyons have now evaporated. He is leading us decently I admit, Owyn looks after his brothers and sisters as an Elder would of done. I believe he'd make a fine Elder, I am still only seventeen. A year being a Junior Paladin does not make me good enough or experienced enough to lead. Even though all others my age are still initiates.**_

_**I am glad father didn't allow me to command this expedition. **_

'_**A leader must follow if he is to lead his follower's in the future'.**_

_**I see the truth in this now. My arguments where foolish and stupid."**_

Jeremy's grandfather was talking about her own grandfather Lyons! It was amazing, these words where from like gazillions of years ago, yet she was now reading them. It was bringing out her inquisitive curiosity.

"What else does it say?" Jeremy asked, he sounded curious also. The female Squire answered his question with continued reading.

"_**It seems miraculous, yet we have lost no one. Our only scare has been Paladin Jon Olin. Contracting an illness two weeks ago. He hasn't yet shaken this sickness of his and he is now bedridden. **_

_**Paladin Casdin has given the order to set up tents and camp here, we're to move either when Jon is healthy or when he is dead.**_

_**Hopefully he'll recover soon.**_

_**I have every faith in him."**_

Maria then gently turned over the next pages in attempt not to damage the elderly memoirs further.

"_**Day thirty four. Eastern Expedition: 2**__**nd**__** January 2255.**_

_**Scribe Rothchild and my fiancée Jessica have been tending to Jon. He is stable now after we halted our advance yesterday. **_

_**It will be three days at least before we move onwards.**_

_**Paladin Lyons has also given the go ahead for Casdin and his squadron to scout out the surrounding area. As I am amongst his team, I shall also accompany them.**_

_**Our maps from the pre-war tell us we are near the outskirts of Denver. **_

_**I have already seen four pre-war American States. My home Lost Hills is in California, then there is Nevada, Utah and now Colorado. Whilst we have all looked upon two Commonwealths, The South-western and now the four States.**_

_**It all looks the same. **_

_**Bleak, desolate, dead.**_

_**Humans now live like little more than pre-war tribal's such as the lost Amazonian's of Brazil or the tribes of Africa from the antiquated 19**__**th**__** and 20**__**th**__** Centuries. These tribal's are now the norm, some are nomadic and go with what ecosystem is left, some are benign and stay in fixed locations. They use Brahmin, Bighorner's and Trison Beefalo's for both meat and hides whilst attempting to harvest what little plant and vegetable growth there now is. **_

_**It appears these tribe's may soon become settlements in their own right.**_

_**If not for the other type of tribal bands. Predatory raiders, preying on weaker tribes or small communities, much like the ancient Hun's or Mongolians. Killing the weak and the men whilst enslave the children and women.**_

_**We have been accosted over a dozen times since entering into the Colorado State. Each time their savage numbers were thinned and each time their archaic war band's re-appeared using but spears and arrows only to be destroyed utterly. None have assaulted us for four days now. **_

_**Maybe these primitives realise we are not a weaker tribe. They'll not be soon to forget.**_

_**We are the Brotherhood of Steel.**_

_**Soon we shall see who lives in these skeletal ruins in this pre-war city called Denver.**_

_**We shall judge if they are a threat to us. **_

_**Not likely.**_

_**If there are communities, we can trade with them. Most likely there'll be tribal's who we'll need to gun down after they attack us once more."**_

This was getting very interesting yet this was only two pages of Jeremy's book. There where hundreds and hundreds though. Once again her curiosity got her to ask a rather sensitive question, the ones that normally ended with her peers no longer calling themselves her friend.

"Can… I keep this, well not keep but read it?" Maria couldn't tell that emotions where going through the young Maxson until he answered.

"Ermm… well if you read it when I'm here yes because I want to listen too… ummm don't tell anyone either. My daddy doesn't know I have it." That was amazing and more then she had hoped for, normally questions like those meant a loss of a friend but now she could read this when ever and Jeremy would be with her listening too. What's more he'd still be her friend!

"Maybe though you should start from the beginning though Mia." His grin made her giggle, it was true of course. No point starting a quarter way through, they'd both miss the start of the story.

"Okay! Let's beginning again… once upon a time…"

"It doesn't say that!" Maria knew it too be true but… that's how many old stories started.

"I'm improvising."

"Improvising?"

"It means I'm making things up as I go… It sounds better this way." It really did Maria thought. It sounded far better, yet she begin reading anyway. From the beginning. Properly this time.

"_**14**__**th**__** February 2254.**_

_**This is my journal, my diary and my thoughts which are to be read by my future children and also passed down to them.**_

_**I have looked upon my grandfathers and his father memoirs before him. I believe it would be a good idea to do what they did. **_

_**My father gave this to me today on my birthday, I am now a year past being an adult, at the age of seventeen. The High Elder, my father has upon Paladin Casdin's recommendations also named me Junior Paladin for my growing abilities.**_

_**A joyous occasion to be sure.**_

_**Yet I feel troubled.**_

_**The Brotherhood are now at war with the New California Republic. We have been fighting them for three weeks now. Our defensive action at Maxson has many of my brothers spirits high. Other engagements have been successful. The NCR are falling back on many fronts. Many of their troops have been killed.**_

_**I am still troubled.**_

_**Paladin Oywn Lyons has lost his fiancée Paladin Maria Santangelo one of only three casualties of war thus far. They leave a daughter named Sarah behind. Father wishes her to be Squired to me when I am a full Paladin. **_

_**Yet that is not why I have concern in my mind.**_

_**They where to be married the same day as Jessica Ashur and myself.**_

_**My sweet Jessica.**_

_**I do not wish to lose her as Oywn has lost his love."**_

Maria now stopped in her recitation of the memoir's words. The young girl needed a few seconds to realise what she had said and uttered. Maria Santangelo? Who was that? Sarah…? Her mother Sarah, It had to be. Jeremy was also attempting to analysis this newly heard data.

"That's my grandma Jessica. She had two brothers as well, my great uncles. My daddy said one of them died in the _'Scourge' _of The Pitt on the eastern journey. Another was killed by the Traitor Bear in the Angel's Boneyard all the way back west on the other ocean-sea."

All this talk of death was having an effect on Maria, she wanted to know more about what happened in these memoirs but at the same time, her thoughts returned always to her grandfather, the one she had known her whole young life. His pure snow-like beard and bushy grey and ashen eyebrows, the former always an obstacle when she attempted to give him a kiss. She remembered how it tickled her… and how she'd used to pull upon it when she was younger. He was really, really old, Maria knew that of course, she had taken the news relatively well but it still hurt.

_I will not cry._

Those had been her thoughts after her father told her… and after she had cried once. Not again, she was a big girl now. She would not cry. However this reading needed to be stopped at least for a time, for that particular thought to work properly and remain upheld.

"Can we… umm can we have a rest in the reading for a bit? You can show me some of the pencil pictures your granddaddy Jonathan made." Jeremy looked satisfied enough. She was glad, maybe these drawings would take her mind off her hurt and pain. Mrs Mack-Gomez had always told her to _'focus on one task deary, distractions will melt away then… so then you can get your homework done.' _

Hopefully it would bring a sense of peace to her mind, one she had not truly had since being at the Citadel.

Hopefully it would feel better in time, then she would not have to hide her negative emotions.

Hopefully everything would be all right when James came here, to be re-united with her again.

Hopefully when she carried on reading Jonathan Maxson's memoirs in future she wouldn't have to stop because of sadness.

Hopefully, She would continue to hope. It was one thing Maria had an abundance of.

* * *

><p>'<em>There are no goodbyes for us. Wherever you are, you will always be in my heart.'<em>

**- Mahatma Gandhi **

**Vault 101: Overseer quarters. 17.42 EST**

She was finally here! James couldn't believe it. He'd been waiting impatiently since Amata had said his father would come. It wasn't him though but it was the equally the next best thing. His mother! Sarah had hugged him with as much tenderness as possible with the limitations of her Power Armoured suit. Both Amata and his mother where now in the Overseer's office. James was in Amata's quarters, sitting on her bedroom study chair. Waiting there with as much patience as he'd had previously, which wasn't much at all.

They would both be discussing the message what had been sent before. The one he and Amata had heard. The two older females had been in there for around two minutes at least. The young Lancaster couldn't hear anything however. That was an annoyance, he was intrigued at what these two women would be discussing.

A thought came to him. One that he never usually had, normally these thoughts where Maria's, she was the cunning and sneaky one. Yet James needn't do any such things. No one was to be admitted into the Overseer's office without Amata's express permission. He'd been left in her quarters, so he could complete his mathematics work. James would easily be able to overhear their conversation by putting his ear to the Office entry door. There was hesitation in such behaviour.

With Maria's absence he stayed with the Overseer constantly, he didn't wish to upset or hurt Amata if he was caught. Some of his vault friends wished for him to play with them after class, yet he had declined them as he wanted to help Overseer Almodovar in whatever work she was doing and after that also hear some of her stories… after his homework had been done of course, he didn't wish to abuse her trust. Yet his homework was dull in comparison to what both his mother and Amata where talking about in the other room. Besides he already knew what had been said in this audio log, it wasn't as if he'd stumble onto information he shouldn't know and a further argument for his inquisitiveness had to be the fact he was leaving soon, Mrs Mack-Gomez wouldn't mind if he didn't do his coursework. It wasn't as if James would be able to hand it in.

His hesitation ceased. James minded had been made up, his second thoughts had him up on his feet before he knew it. His focus had now become '_Maria-esqe'. _His curiosity now becoming like his sisters. This happened only sparingly and without the usual telling's off Maria usually got after being caught doing things or action she really shouldn't.

Young James ventured out of his chosen workroom and towards the Overseer's office door. hugging the vault wall to the left of this entrance with as much stealth-like ability that he could possibly muster. That wasn't much.

He could now hear voices. The nine year old's eavesdropping began in earnest.

...

"What do you think of that? One of the Overseers of those vaults you told me about before? I need to know, this message has been sent to _my _vault."

"_Your _vault? Trying to say I've outstayed my welcome again?"

"Oh no… your always welcome here Lyons."

"It's Lancaster… and don't you forget it."

"I've never forgotten _that_."

"Good, make sure you don't. In answer to those questions. One, I think it's very important and two I think your right. However much it pain's me to say. That's all the compliment your getting from me ok?"

"I'm charmed Sarah. I'm surprised you even bothered _to _compliment me."

"Don't push it… girl."

"It's Overseer to you _Elder." _

"It's whatever I want to call you, Almodovar. Still not got a man I see?"

"No. Still a bitch I see?"

"Ha! Once, not now. Look before I go… thank you. For minding James I mean and Maria too."

There was a silence for a few moments, he could hear naught but his shallow breathing and heartbeat. It last for around five seconds or so. James then heard Overseer Amata speaking once more.

"I…Thank you, it's quite alright. There like my…"

"Children?"

"I didn't say that."

"You meant to say it. Remember that their mine and his not yours and his. But… thank you for it all the same, for how you view them."

"Please just go. Now…"

...

For a second time James heard naught but silence. Numerous Heartbeats went by until anything else was sensed. It was the metallic sound of a automatic door opening. His first instincts were to run back into Amata's room and pretend he'd never been there but alas, it was to late.

"James? How long have you been there?" It was Amata who had spoken, she held no anger in her voice or features, just sadness. Her eyes betrayed her emotions also. Those feelings were clear even to him.

"I..ermm… only about a minute." There were loving smiles on both of the women now in front of him.

"Can I… speak to James for a moment Sarah?" Amata looked pleadingly at his mother it appeared. She nodded once then spoke to him.

"I'll be outside Amata quarters ok dear?" James saw her walk out of the Overseer's residency. The automatic exit way shutting gently behind.

"James, your going to the Citadel now. For how long I don't know. I wont see you for a while…" His head turn back around to Amata upon those words, her eyes still held sadness and the beginnings of tears.

"Why are you crying?" She smiled back at him. A small amount of tears were now running liberally down her cheeks. Those were also reddened and a flush.

"Because… I wont see you for a while, silly. Now do you remember what you promised me?"

"Which promise?" A roguish smirk came to him after that query. Amata's smile continued, it now growing bigger. A short chuckle also escaped from her.

"You tell me James."

"About the heart and head? I remember. I promise I'll do what you told me."

"Good. I have something for you… and Maria as well. Wait a moment sweetie, I'll just go and get them." What was it James wondered. His curiosity was increasing once more, this time however he held his ground, Overseer Almodovar would come back soon enough.

It had to have been around half a minute of waiting before she returned. The thirty five year old women happened to be carrying two objects, one in each hand. They were just short of a foot long, both items also looked brand new and recently made. That wouldn't of been the case however. James knew what they were, none of these tool's had been made for over two hundred years.

"But… we're only nine…"

"And nearly ten James. Both you and your sister. Your birthdays are next February. I may not see you then but your both from Vault 101. Call them early birthday gifts… without a work detail the day after…" She handed him the object in her right hand placing it in both of his outreached palms.

"Go on James, put it on. I want to see you with your very own Pip-boy. It's one of the newest versions Vault 101 has, one of the 3500 versions. Some call it a "_Super Pip_". Sssshhhh can you keep a secret?" James nodded briskly.

"It's much better than your fathers… his is really old!" he giggled at that. After his laughter subsided he put it around his right forearm, Amata helped him finally place it around his limb comfortable after he snagged it on his vault suit. After one case of an ouch and one complete tear of his sleeve up to his right elbow, his new Pip-boy was now snugly on.

"Always better to put it on your weaker side James. Have Maria put it on hers on her right arm too. She left handed like you isn't she?" He nodded once more in affirmation. Amata then passed his sisters Pip-boy onto him.

"Maria's is a Pip-boy 3200. One of the upgraded models, still better than your fathers 3000 model. When you see her… tell her I miss her. Even if she infuriates me sometimes…umm… most of the time." Yet again James nodded at her.

"Oh come on James say something." Tears where still falling and running awash down her face. The sadness still showed in her brunette eyes.

"Thank you… I… I'll miss you Amata as well." At that he swung his arms around her. His hug was reciprocated with as much affection and fondness as his own. After that show of care, his arms went to his sides once more. The Overseer spoke up again.

"I've known you seen you where a baby. My how you've grown. You look like your father. Just so you know. I lov…ermm...you just be careful out there. The wasteland is a cruel place. Listen to your mother and your dad."

"Why did you stop speaking then? I know what you where going to say."

James giggled slightly then spoke his own words of affection, the words she had not spoken fully.

"I love you too Amata… your like my second mom. Can I call you Auntie Amata? I… never asked before. I should of done though. I'm sorry! I'm going now and I wont be able to call you auntie until I see you again." She laughed tenderly at his word, the sorrow in her eyes was now joined with a look of happiness also. A paradox of emotions looked out upon him.

"Thank you. Yes, you got me, those where the words. I love you…" Amata chuckled once more.

"…And of course you can call me auntie, it's sort of catchy too. '_Auntie Amata'_. I like it."

"One more question auntie. Why's my mom a _bitch?_" This time Amata's gentle chuckling turned into a snort of laughter. Yet it was soon clamped down upon.

"You've shouldn't swear James. In answer to your question though. I've tell you when your older." He frowned at the glancing answer. His mouth now pouting.

"Oh! Now you look like your mother." There was no annoyance in her voice. It was _annoying_ however. It appeared he needed to be older for a lot of questions to be answered. Turning ten couldn't happen soon enough. Then he'd be a vault adult and older.

"Next year I'll be ten. I'll be back so you can tell me auntie Amata." She smiled at him once more.

"You'll be older then sure. Now hurry on up, your mom will be waiting." He followed her instructions. Walking now to the quarters exit way.

His mother was still outside waiting, three Brotherhood Knight's where also with her. It appeared she was also in a deep conversation with Chief Officer Gomez.

James turned back to the Overseer's quarters for the last time, sending a loving wave to his newly dubbed auntie. The door then shut, with a quiet swoosh . Now he was journey bound to the Citadel. The young Lancaster was immensely happy with that, yet a part of him already wished to stay here.

Vault 101 was were he had lived most of his short life, this was his place of birth also. More than that however, this place was his home.

He shook the conflicting thoughts from his mind. His father had told him once.

'_A mind at war with itself is no good to you or anyone. Cease your own conflicts and let peace reign inside of you.'_

James would heed those words. This path could not be changed, it was useless to worry and fret about it.

* * *

><p>Authors notes:<p>

'_**The Benevolent Scriber': **__I love how this is generating guesses and opinions about what's going to happen!__All I can say about the story is 'we shall see'. Mwahahaha._

_**Jacob Shives:**__ Thanks! I will indeed keep it up! Don't you worry. __J_

_**Jschneids: **__The woe's of interchanging between American English and uk English ha! I've taken everything on board what you said. My eyes are keenly out for unwanted ellipses and wrong Capitalisation. In truth I've always had a pendant for wrong capitalisation. To the detriment of my English in high school. :\ Anyway thanks for the review! I wouldn't of known otherwise!_

_**AWhiteAnimeKid: **__Thanks! Wow! Really? Well I hope I continue to impress (And hurry up with chapter 11). Thank you for the adulations as well lol._

_**Anon reviewer: **__Thanks the review! Shame I can't use a name to answer you though. 'Anon' will have to do haha. Well I'm setting the basis for many things in this story. Will NV be the centre of a new story in the future… maybe. __J_


	11. Republic, Republic

Authors notes.

_Extra information at the bottom for this chapter. Just if you are wandering about a few things. I'm going to lower the rating of this from M to T for a small experiment also. I have noticed that many M rated stories have few reviews because you have to actively search for them. After a few hours or a day it will then return to M. The earlier chapters are probably passable for a T rating anyway._

_**'The Benevolent Scriber': **__Thank you once again for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. The POV characters I have now done will probably be the only ones for a while. So Chris, Sarah, Maria, James, Casdin, Pacie and Malcolm. So both Maria and James will be fleshed out a lot more. Of course I have to keep the suspense! I have to pretend I know what's going to happen too :P. I have the basics but… everything else is fluid. I know as much as everyone else. There's the Capitol Republic its being threatened, that's it :P.  
><em>

_**666 Kage: **__Thanks for the review! I'm glad you thought the last chapter was humorous. I tried to convey the same fallout humour in certain parts of my story. Maria's thoughts especially had me chuckling. The mind of a child eh? The Chris-Sarah dialog is that of a sometimes bickering married couple that are still very… passionate about one another. Whilst the Sarah-Amata dialog was Sarah being 'diplomatic' haha._

_Lets begin!_

* * *

><p>Chapter eleven<p>

_Republic, Republic

'_America will never be destroyed from the outside. If we falter and lose our freedoms, it will be because we destroyed ourselves.'_

**- Abraham Lincoln **

**Tuesday 7****th**** July 2294: **_**18.00 EST**_**. Libertyville: The old Lincoln memorial.**

"All rise for the Steel Chairman." Council Speaker Hamlin announced. It was a sign of respect for his accomplishments and his position. All stood up from their seated positions.

The Congress council, if one could call it that was merely an amalgamation of numerous tables all laced together to form a narrow yet rather long line.

There were fifty chairs along the Congress table. Admittedly its haphazard symbolism was not lost on Chris. Disjointed and cracked, with numerous trappings of furniture all united into one whole. Premier Roe sat at the opposite side of this rectangular construct. While he was positioned at the feet of Old President Lincoln and his restored statue.

Chris beckoned them all to returned their seats. They did so immediately.

_None of them which to be here, especially at this time._

It was needed however, yet that being said, the Steel Chairman would makes this as quick as humanly possible. He remained standing for his future oration. He had rehearsed that he would say on the journey here.

"Representatives. I am grateful for your presence even at a time such as this. Premier Roe has called this unanticipated session for an important reason, one which threatens this very Republic. This Republic which we all hold dear…" murmurs began, whispers between congress men and women became bountiful. Speaker Hamlin stepped in to quieten the incessant chatter.

"SILENCE! Show our Chairman some respect, you all owe it him." The sound of voices ceased. Hamlin's order had cowed them to speechlessness perfectly.

"As I was saying, this session is about a threat to our Republic, one which I have not seen since the Enclave, the one all of us faced… before our nations inception." more murmurs began, yet stopped after a few moments. He continued.

"We have lost one of our recon teams and a Vertibird already to this threat…" at that one voice jumped up from the forty seven Representatives.

"Chairman Lancaster, how does one lose a Vertibird?" a few isolated sniggers supported this particular Representatives question.

_Bannon, of course it'd be him. No doubt Yale will be throwing questions at me too._

"By it being taken or destroyed. That's how Representative."

"Taken or destroyed whom?" this time it _was_ Yale. The inseparable duo, how he disliked both of them.

"If you'll let me finish Representative Yale, I will tell you. Now please, listen. Then speak, not before."

Both remained silent. Good, they sometimes forgot that their Steel Chairman had probably killed more raiders, super mutants and enclave soldiers over the years than the whole population of Rivet City. A little authoritarianism in his speech reminded those that sometimes chose to ignore this well known fact. They could question him… after he'd spoken and not before.

His briefing was similar to the one he'd given Premier Roe at the Citadel. Chris retold all present the information garnered over the last few days, linking them with the year long raids and rustling by the Fredixie's in the south as well as informing all of the Outcast re-unification and their story.

Now the time for questions would begin officially. Speaker Hamlin spoke once again, after a nod from himself informing the wearied ex-slave that he'd finally finished his account.

"The Steel Chairman's brief has finished. Stand all those that have questions, they may now be asked."

Now this was becoming _very _official. Session's such as this were a rarity. They involved far less arguments and unwanted diversions. Ernest and Hannibal Hamlin would be thanked for this apparent preparation afterwards.

Speaker Hamlin would call out a Representative standing up and they would ask their question. Chris would then answer. It was a relatively simple process yet effective. It was a shame it happened so infrequently.

"Representative Bannon of Rivet Central. Congress is yours." So it was _him _first then, Yale would follow. Like a bad smell.

"Thank you Speaker. I shall ask the same question again Chairman. How does one lose a Vertibird? It must land for it to be stolen, yes? Yet there was no distress call. Even enemies that have _'stealth capabilities' _would still need to open the door of such a aircraft. Why would your _esteemed _pilot open his wing door for an enemy?"

A point, the Steel Chairman hadn't considered yet, if it was linked to the Forgotten brothers, the Brotherhoods new name for the remaining Outcast… the thought sent a chill down his spine. Surely Paladin Finley and his team wouldn't do such a thing. He simply couldn't answer this. For he had no answer. This irked him the most.

"That is a question I have no answer to I'm afraid. That is why Premier Roe and I believe it is so important. That is why I have taken these military measures, in venturing into the south. I assure you Representative Bannon finding out this answer is one of our primary priorities. Do you wish another question?"

"No Steel Chairman that has sated my curiosity for now, maybe I will deem to give another in a few moments." Bannon was a snake, Chris knew that. He'd seem harmless at first then without warning like one of those pre-war reptiles he would strike. The snake sank back down onto his viper pit chair. Hamlin called another councilperson to air their questions and concerns.

"Representative Holmes of Anacostia Rivet East. The Congress is yours." Seagrave Holmes, a good man. A close confidant of Premier Roe also. He'd been Premier for a five year term from the nations birth until 2289, he never ran for a second term.

"Thank you Speaker. Greetings Chairman it is always an honour when you are among us." A chorus of 'yeahs' and 'ayes' filled the antiquated memorial. He nodded to Holmes in appreciation.

"This is a question on these military advances. I trust your judgement Chairman but what of the Raven's to the north? They are a visible threat… and a tangible threat, one that you know only to well. Should we not strike into Old Baltimore first? Snap the beak and pluck the feathers from this newly winged Raven before we turn our attention south. We do not know where these vault's in Virginia are."

That was surprising coming from Seagrave, a very _hawkish_ attitude. Tactically sound, yet Chris believed the threat from the south was graver than of the north.

"The Raven's are moving east not south Representative Holmes. Yet I understand your views. I believe asking our newly acquired friends in Annesplace to send a contingent of their own soldiers to bolster our fortifications at Jessup's Junction would be a sound idea." He waited for a moment to get his point across, there was no dissention heard, only a look of ill ease from the Representative of Crofton.

"It will also see how our new comrades will react to being directed by congress. Yet a sortie into Baltimore has not been disregarded. Up to date Intel informs us of the Raven's movements regularly as well as their allies. We can not discount any idea at the moment. Yet… I believe the threat from these vaults are to important to ignore. They must be our top priority."

Chris held this to be a certainty, he was sure of this southern threat. Seagrave's question had been answered, he sat down with one part satisfaction and another part disappointment. He couldn't please everyone, even his comrades on this council. The Speaker of Congress spoke once again.

"Representative Danvers of Lyons Tower. The Congress is yours." Brandon Danvers. He was newly elected after their last representative _fell_ off the infamous and awe inspiring tower, the one before that had been killed by raiders two years ago. She had recklessly commanded her own security unit to assault a nearby encampment before CRsec reinforcements could arrive. She had been decapitated with a rusted machete then raped post-mortem, whilst her reinforcements had surrounded the camp waiting to assault it from all sides. This particular tower had as many Representatives as past names and more deceased leaders over the past twenty years than any other community. Brandon was originally from Rivet City. The younger brother to Colonel Lana Danvers and more importantly from a Brotherhood point of view, the great uncle and Godfather to the young Jeremy Maxson. Still, this man was of unknown quality.

"Thanks speaker, much obliged. Well met Chairman. I see your already prepared for war with the Power Armour your geared up in. The Tower of Lyons will gladly support whatever actions you take. Freddie's are a nuisance to us quite frankly and have been hitting our water caravans for god's knows how long, they killed some of our men a few weeks back on the outlying ranches. I'll ask the Steel Chairman if he'd be so kind to send some of the Tower's men to help in this push south, they're wanting justice." Yet another supporter, good. That request was something he could oblige.

"I can grant that Representative. Send your personnel to Dale, they'll be attached to the units there." With that, Representative Danvers found his chair and sat once more, a considerate smile was laden across his face. The young Representative nodded once in thanks to him.

Next came _Yale, _the bad smell had soon returned_. _Just once he wished both he and his slimy compatriot Bannon would jump into the Potomac and drown. Alas, that wish could not be granted. The same honorific's from Hannibal Hamlin where uttered.

"Representative Yale of Jefferson Rivet West. Congress is yours."

"Thank you speaker you are most kind. I heard you speak of these Outcasts before, do you think it wise to let them have full access to our defence systems and weaponry? It's seem fallacious that our esteemed Elder and your wife I might add allowed this to happen. It also seems to me now that both our Military and our Government are ruled by one family. I… find this distasteful. Would you admit our position to the democratic vote in future Chairman or is this _Republic _to become a dictatorship?" A cacophony of 'boo's' and 'yeah's' where now heard. Representatives shouting at Representatives, voicing their opinions louder than their opposition.

"SILENCE! You speak offensively Representative Yale. Steel Chairman Lancaster is the one person you should be thanking for giving you a vote at all. Might I add the Steel Sovereignty Bill of '86 makes the position of _Steel _Chairman for use by the Brotherhood only. It is not hereditary, only the best and wisest are given this position _but_ of the Brotherhood, a meritocracy if you knew what one was. This session is not about constitutional reform but of threats to this nation." He owed Hannibal another drink or ten. The freed slave and freedom fighter was the warhorse of this council. All obeyed him. Silence once again descended upon Congress.

"Thank you Speaker. I shall answer Representative Yale none the less. Firstly as Speaker Hamlin rightly pointed out. The position I hold is for members of the Brotherhood of Steel only. Yet it has also been written that a Elder cannot be a Chairman. Do not think I am cowed by my superior Representative Yale, I have had more arguments with her than I've ever had with you." A torrent of laughter burst out across the memorial hall after that, even Bannon sniggered. Yale's face was turning scarlet, his arms now crossed in a defensive posture. He slunk back down to his chair. The Brotherhood Sentinel and Steel Chairman continued, he'd need to hammer this point figuratively home.

"The method of choosing a Steel Chairman is by appointment by the Elder, then by vote. The Brotherhood voted me into this position. A meritocracy and democracy. When I retire from this post, the same process will apply. Any one in the Brotherhood can be made Steel Chairman, except a sitting Elder." He paused, giving his words more weight, now his own politicking would begin.

"…Representative Handel of Big Town, your brother Nicolas could be the next Chairman so too can your husband Peter. He has recently been made a Senior Scribe if he hasn't informed you already. Representative Danvers, your great nephew Jeremy, could become Steel Chairman when he's come of age. Representative Holmes. Your step-son Bryan is now a Knight, he could also be Chairman in future. There are more men and women of the wasteland in the Brotherhood than in there has been in anytime for the past two hundred years. Representatives of the Council, this was the reason for the Brotherhood Schism eighteen years ago and this is the reason why the Outcasts have returned to ask for our forgiveness. It is not Steel that makes the Brotherhood strong, it is us! The wasteland and our fellow wastelander's. We have tempered this Steel. It is the shield of this Republic because of people like you and me. Our children and relatives are in this ancient order, they too shield us with their armour and cut down our enemies with their steel. Do not believe otherwise." Shouts of approval echoed crossed the monument. It had been taken perfectly by the majority of councilperson's.

_Lets see Yale talk his way out of that._

"Steel Chairman… I concede the point." Bingo, that would keep his mouth shut for the rest of this session. It was a shame his persuasion and oration ability had not gleamed any information from Charlotte '61'. It mattered not here though. His Persuasive skills ruled this council, a power armoured fist behind a velvet glove. How he'd love to knock Yale out with it...

The question and answer session continued for another five minutes before everyone bar one Representative remained. The majority of questions where mundane, other questions had been simply expanded upon previous queries in the session. Chris heard the speakers voice yet again, it had been ever a constant in this prolonged conversation amongst peers.

"This will be the final question to the Steel Chairman. Representative Croft of Crofton. The congress is yours." Louisa Croft. The name was not coincidental. She was of the ruling house of Crofton, a Presidential oligarchy, which had been once run by three merchant houses, now just one. Her brother governed the settlement domestically. Whilst she represented it supra-nationally. Chris knew not the story of where the other two houses had… disappeared.

"Thanks be to you speaker and thank you kindly Steel Chairman. I've heard all question that have come before yet I have one no one has yet asked. Why do we trust these men and women of Annesplace to help us in defending our homes from the north? Them Annenite's are a sly and deceitful people. My grandpa and papa found this out firsthand when they put their heads on rusted spikes. The gates of Annesplace still hold these two spikes aloft. The entire Rift and Holden families also got the taste of Queen Anne's justice, slaughtered to the last babe. To remind any traders from Crofton of the consequences of even the merest slights to their _'honour'_. This slight in question being a late payment of _'royal protection' _money. It is for this main reason we petitioned to join this Republic, yet not only have we now admitted them into it, we are fortifying our borders with these soulless tyrants..."

"Nonsense! This is nonsense Chairman! The citizen's of Annesplace are great allies they would never do such a thing! This is but slander and lies from this Crofton…_girl_." A chorus of agreement followed the interruption. It was Yale once more. Of course it would be. He'd held his head in embarrassment for too long. It was no wonder he'd come out biting, with venom spitting from his mouth.

"I am no girl! You toe-eyed fuck! You see only what's under that beaked nose. You sit in the protection of Rivet, yet you do not know the threats us in the outer settlements face!" Speaker Hamlin looked to him briefly. He shook his head. Chris would need to hear this, then he would call an end to it.

"Listen you Crofton whore! It is you who is blind! I have heard the story, the envoy from Annesplace informed me. It was all three family's of Crofton who sent soldiers to accost Annenite traders going south. They died when they were attacked… rightly by Annenite guards."

"Brahmin-shit you slimy golden sliver of Guai piss. I am no whore and I am not blind. Those words are damned lies. How is my year old cousin Davia Rift now dead then, killed at the tit along with my sister, her ma. She certainly didn't assault any trading caravans. Talk out of that you rad-el-snake!" Oh how he adored this women in those brief moments. Those words were priceless. Yale's features had turned scarlet once again. Improper for a politician. They were still the colours of a dangerous serpent. Yale looked to recompose himself.

"Steel Chairman this is unbecoming of a Representative. This is not what this session is about anyway." How he liked to turn rules to his advantage. It was little more than six minutes ago when this had been applied to him also. Chris gave a solemn nod, Speaker Hamlin spoke.

"This session is not about the recent admission of Annesplace into the Republic but the threats to the south & north and our future military presence there." Croft had also composed herself, she looked at him sheepishly sending a briefly daggered glare in Representative Yale's direction.

"Fine speaker, I apologies Chairman. Yet I advise you that trusting Queen Anne and the people of Annesplace will do us only harm. We are best to watch our backs where they are concerned. Even if _Representative _Yale believes otherwise." Chris turned to see Yale open his mouth but he waved him away, he was now chaired he could not officially speak. His mouth shut firmly.

_If only I could do that all the time._

More importantly he also had wondered why Croft had always voiced concern about the settlement to the east. Louisa had always abstained on any voting in regards to Annesplace. He of course knew the _official_ reason for Crofton's petition yet that had only been of threats from raiders and the north, not from their eastern neighbour. He would need to do something about this, if it was indeed true.

"Representative Croft. The matter shall be taken under advisement. I will send people to investigate these claims. They happened before Crofton's admission into the Republic, I assure you however if there is truth to this matter a permanent presence of the Brotherhood will be stationed in your community. Under no circumstances will violence be tolerated between Capitol members." That was enough it seemed. Louisa found her seat.

Brotherhood personal would also be sent to Annesplace's immediately. Transgression between settlements were not permitted. If past enmity resurfaced both the Brotherhood and CRsec would be sent in. Fortunately this section under the Defensibility act had yet to be implemented.

Hopefully it wouldn't come to that though. This Republic had enough on its already overflowing plate. Another siding of woe's and trouble from the east would be disastrous. Thankful this council meeting was now finished yet more pressure had seemed to pile onto his shoulders. Speaker Hamlin voice echoed across the room once again. Fulfilling his last duty of the evening, making its ending official.

"This session is now closed. Tomorrows session begins at midday. Dismissed." All stood up bar Premier Roe and Hamlin. Chairman Lancaster finally sat down.

Men and women filtered out, some returning to their homes, others staying in Libertyville lodging as their own communities were too far away. After most had dispersed both Ernest and Hannibal stood. Walking towards where he still sat. The Premier spoke.

"Well then Chris, I'm surprised how well that went. Still, trouble in the East too? For fuck sake does our job get any easier?" Despite himself, the Steel Chairman laughed.

"Never. I'd rather be lying prone in the wastes taking out slavers and raiders with my 50. Cal or wading through the lichen filled mud of point lookout giving feral's the peace they deserve. This is the worse sort of fight imaginable. One where our only weapons are words." The trio of men grinned at that.

"It's better to unseat an enemy with words then with swords Chairman. It's the price we must pay for freedom and liberty. I for one much prefer shouting down Representatives than bellowing on a battlefield though." That comment had come from Hamlin.

"Well Hannibal… I much prefer my wife to any of it." A chuckle came from the elderly speaker and a smirk was painted across Roe's face.

"So… did you have a quickie before you went? I know what you two are like, arguing then going at it straight after. Why'd you think I left." His jaw fell at that. Chris's cheeks turned bright crimson. Hamlin then chipped in also.

"His Imitating Yale now Ern. The great emancipator wouldn't be pleased. So ask the question. Did you have a go of it before you came back here?"

"Shut up." Laughter burst from his older colleagues. He wouldn't live that down.

"I need a drink." Or ten.

* * *

><p>'<em>A child can ask questions that a wise man cannot answer.'<em>

**- Anon**

**The Citadel: Elder Lancaster's Quarters. 19.32 EST.**

Although her father's room was now officially hers, she dared not claim it. Not yet. It was his room and would still be for sometime. Sarah would make do with her Sentinel Quarters, it was far more pleasant anyway.

It held a double bed with a peach duvet. Two cushions filled with Vulture feathers on each side. Drawers and bed-stands also mirrored each other on opposite sides, lamps on each of them. Three pre-war pictures were adorned on the painted cream walls. Whilst a rounded table and three chairs where positioned near the entrance. It was a luxurious residency indeed. She certainly didn't need two bedrooms. Her son was now sleeping in her bed, the sheets tucked comfortably around him. She sat alongside him, watching the rhythmic motions of the peach coloured duvet moving with his every breath.

James had fallen asleep upon getting into Knight Pilot Philip Artemas' Vertibird. It's Callsign Angela. The maverick pilot enjoyed that name a little too much. They had been picked up at Megaton which was where she and three Knights had been dropped off. A quartet of Vaultsec officers which included Chief Officer Gomez had escorted them back to the large settlement.

Signs of battle where seen along the road to Springvale and cleaned up on their arrived journey, blackened bits of animal or human remains lay scattered across the pre-war highway near the recently exploded husks of some antiqued vehicles. She didn't wish James to see any of it. Sarah had said as much to Herman Gomez. It was close enough to both Vault 101 and Springvale to be a concern. The pathway wasn't guarded. It should have been. Two of the Knights with her had returned with the four Vaultsec personnel. Sentry posts would be erected immediately along the 101-Springvale route. Sentry posts that _should _have been up already.

Sarah the Elder had retired, she didn't need to order anyone about, not for a few minutes at least. It was Sarah the mother who now occupied this room with her only son. She stroked away his fair brown hair, which had fallen across his face. He looked so much like his father. Yet his sister looked so much like her. The quirks of genetics and birthing non-identical twins.

He stared from his sleep. Her son's eyes opening gently.

"Is is morning mom?" she shook her head in answer. A pleasant smile was brought forth also.

"What are you happy about mommy?" Her smile only grew.

"Because I am. You do realise now that your at the Citadel you'll be a squire, like your sister." James answered shortly after.

"Yes, I know mom. A member of the Brotherhood and a vault dweller, just like daddy!" a chuckle escaped her lips. He was like his father alright. After that however she'd need to tell him something even she didn't wish to hear again. Chris had told Maria, she had coped well with the news. Hopefully James would too. Yet before she could speak, he came out with one of his own questions

"Why did all those Knights call you Elder? And Amata and Officer Gomez plus Artemas too. Granddaddy's the Elder isn't he? Unless… he isn't anymore." Her heart sank, surely James hadn't worked it all out already. Simple slips of the tongue or relatively normal honorific's had been all the information he needed. Her very inquisitive young child had seemingly put the rest into place. Sarah gave the answer, one even she still didn't wish to hear.

"No he isn't… his gone to Steel now." Those where all the words she would muster. Sadness was now a washed across her features.

"When did he die? Can I… see him? He said he'd teach me how to use his Laser Pistol. Now he can't. He won't be able to read me stories either. Granddad told me about the Pitt once, how he saved loads of children. Lots of people died. That's when he told me everyone dies. Not until their a lot older though." Her son's look was more thoughtful than sad, wise beyond his years, knowledgeable beyond others his own age. Still she saw the beginnings of tears in his youthful azure eyes.

"I'm sorry darling you can't. He was sent to Steel… His funeral was yesterday. You know what Brotherhood funeral's are like don't you?" He nodded meekly, his eyes now filling up with tears yet not releasing them.

"Yes mom I remember. Scribe Rothchild's. He was granddaddy best friend. At least they'll get to talk to each other again. How does fire return them to steel though?" That was a philological question no nine year old would of even thought to ask. Apart from her own children. Sarah stumbled at her words at first.

"…Well…It's… well… The Brotherhood of Steel was made in fire ok honey? The nuclear fires of the great war. Our history stretches back to those years. The alloy Steel, can only be made in great heat as well. Both where made in fire so both return to Steel through those flames." James was taking the newly acquired information in, she knew this because of the look in his water laden eyes. Her son was analysing the data and storing it. When he was older his mind would be a hive of knowledge. Sarah had also realised that had been the first time she'd explained the meanings of the Brotherhood crematoria to anyone. For it to be to her son was unsettlingly to say the least.

"So… why where the Steeler's tribe of the _Pitt _called that?" She had no clue to the answer that question. Sarah laughed gently, breaking her aura of masked grief. Such a random question. Her head shook whilst replying.

"I don't know. I really don't. Maybe you could ask one of the Scribes… or maybe your father. He knows random stuff like that." His smile returned and still the tears had yet to fall. James was coping far better than she'd ever done. Strong and wise. Both like Chris and her own father Owyn.

"Where is Maria? Does she know granddad's gone to Steel?" He had said the latter question thoughtfully and with an unorthodox maturity. The former was one of loneliness and childlike worry however. Her children had never been separated before. Not for over a few hours at least. Sarah calmed his anxiety.

"Maria's fine dear and… she knows too. Your sisters doing her evening exercises now. Come on lets go and watch." Her young cub scampered out of the bed. His eagerness in wishing to see his sister was heart-warming.

"She's running around? I want to see this! Have you seen Maria run, mom? She's rubbish!" Again she laughed.

"That's an awful thing to say James! If she hears you I wont be responsible for her actions ok? Now lets go, your Pipboy's on the desk. We can give Maria her's too." Those Pipboy's had been a surprise. Amata truly… loved her children. A large part of her happened to be infuriated at that, yet a small part only felt sorrow. It was her choice and she chose wrongly. Sarah had seen the pain in the Overseer's eyes before departing. Amata would live that fateful past decision everyday.

_She loves them all. Chris, James even Maria, no matter how much she looks like me._

And she could never have any of them. Maria and James were hers. She had carried them for nine months. The part of Chris which loved Amata had also died the day the vault doors of 101 had closed a second time. Sarah broke her own musings. It was neither the time nor place.

"James you know I love you right?" Sometimes it was best to voice her emotions. This was such a time Sarah believed.

"Of course I know! Don't be silly. I love you too. Come on lets go laugh at Maria." What a pleasure it was to see her children once more. Both of them together. Sarah felt lukewarm drops of moisture flowing along both her cheeks.

"Mom? Why are you crying?" She was crying, Sarah had only just realised. Tears of Joy and Sorrow. Sarah the mother replied.

"Because I am." She playfully stuck out her tongue and smiled at her own non-answer. Then before leaving her quarters hugged her little James in a warm, loving embrace.

* * *

><p>'<em>Woah now. This here's Republic territory. Now I'll give you one more chance before I blow your brains out.'<em>

_-_** Pacificator Lucas Simms.**

**Big Town Medical Centre: Military Ward. 20.19 EST.**

"…and then he shot him in the foot! It was hilarious, I assure you Malcolm. Still it's probably one of those '_you should have been there' _kinds of moments." Her voice relaxed him or maybe it was the Med-x, he'd not been entirely sure today. Yet Pacie… who he was now calling Vicky had been as constant as the morphine. She'd been at his bedside for the past five hours or so, leaving only briefly for refreshment. Her company was most welcome. Very, welcome…

"Is there something on my face? Your staring at it." Malcolm mentally cursed himself. He'd been looking at her once again, damn these drugs! He calmed his inner argument. Something witty he'd need to say, something that would make her laugh.

"I was staring miss Victoria? Well, I'm the one bedridden miss. Maybe I was staring, I can't look at much really. See these curtains here? Not very pleasing too look at, the cracked paint of them walls over there, not good enough either and well you…" he left the rest unsaid. His roguish smirk also returned. One he'd not donned in many years, yet had done so multiple times over the past two days. Half of him was still shouting out the folly in his new found actions, it told the wearied Regulator this would only end in heartache, he listened not to those cautions. Still they plagued him and sometimes… sometimes they took hold of him. Only when Victoria wasn't in his company however. Her voice was heard once again.

"Well aren't you the charmer, still aren't you supposed to be stealing glances at a pretty young woman, not staring aimlessly?"

"Miss… I steal nothing, I ain't a thief. My hands are clean. Remember its' you that brought up '_pretty young woman_'. I'm entirely guiltless." She let out a light laugh, then raised her eyebrows quizzical.

"And what about yesterday? You where entirely _guilty _then. '_Miss Pacie… that's a wonderful name, lovely like… you._' or did you not say that?" Malcolm chuckled at her attempted impression of him. Awful was not the word. Still she was correct about that. He had uttered that yesterday along with a lot of other things…

"Well, I can't be denying that miss. Got a mighty fine memory don't ya? I suppose I did say that." Victoria's brows where still quizzically placed.

"You suppose?"

"I suppose, I do." Again she let out a laugh and shook her head. Her eyes then went to the floor for a few moments. When the female Regulator turned back to him, some of the warmth in her features had disappeared, concern replaced it. Malcolm pretended not to notice.

"Senior Doctor 'Red' say's you'll be out by tomorrow, her rather liberal usage of Stimpack's has closed your wound rather well. Are you feeling okay?"

He glanced sideways to his injured shoulder, a bandage was still placed upon it. No blood or plasma had soaked through which could be seen. Malcolm had noticed how quickly his skin, tendons and muscle had regenerated whenever his wound was being newly cleaned. It had appeared ungodly. Yet Stimpack's where made by man and God had made men, maybe the Lord wouldn't mind. Still it was only his position as Regulator to the Steel Chairman of the Republic that he'd been given so much in medical resources. Surely others less fortunate than he could of used them. Malcolm felt they had been wasted upon him. He would of recovered anyway, it would of just taken longer.

"Indeed miss Victoria, I'm fine. I'll be up on my feet again tomorrow. My armour needs a good patchin' up though."

"Just Victoria." a grin came across Malcolm's face. She reciprocated also, with slightly humoured annoyance written across her eyes and lips.

"Fine, Victoria." A look of relief shone through her eyes. He need a question to ask now, a serious one. For it looked like their past hours talk involving previous adventures and humorous stories had come to an end.

"So you're a Steel Regulator now too? Been a while since I've been with a Regulator… I mean worked with a Regulator." He inwardly cringed at his Freudian slip.

"Well Will's a good man…however I don't believe his your type." Her ever constant mischievous smirk once again appeared. Victoria had both a innocent and dirty side, it was rather confusing but Malcolm didn't mind, of course she had heard his first choice of words, the young regulator would have been deaf not to. Despite himself he felt his cheeks starting to burn. Thankfully Vicky didn't carry on that line of conversation. His Helena had been a Regulator… maybe Victoria had taken it in that context. Maybe sub-consciously that was the context he had been said it in. Neither of them had spoke of the events of yesterday, lest it lead to anguish.

"What are the duties of Steel Regulator's? Hopefully its more than babysitting." A question he could answer. It was open-ended like his _original _duties.

"Anything miss. I can do anything that leads to the betterment of this fine Republic and for Justice. The Chairman didn't _order_ me to mind his children, I offered to do it. Suppose that might come as a surprise to you but there it is. I…well we are Regulators of the Republic compared to just Regulators of the Capital Wastes. Still Mister Lancaster can order us about. It's always to do with Reg business though." She grinned at his last words.

"Regulator business?"

"Yes miss. Regulator _Republic_ business."

After that particular statement they fell into another conversation about their first encounter and how he had been oblivious to his own assignment. They spoke for what seemed an hour but the minute hand on the Brotherhood clock attached to the military ward's paint cracked and splintered walls only passed from five to eight. Fifteen minutes had gone by. It was then that Doctor Red returned, no doubt for another injection or a change of his rather still clean looking bandage.

"Mister Raymond you have another visitor." The seasoned Doctor then turned her attention towards Victoria.

"Paciencia, still hear I see? You've had a good nights sleep this time I hope." The woman to his side nodded sheepishly.

"Of course Doctor. Do you wish me to leave now as another visitor is coming?" Malcolm hoped she wouldn't. Other than Vicky, the only other person to speak to was Doctor Red or the Medical Scribe. The Steel Regulator didn't even know her last name however considering how little he saw of either of them over the course of an entire day.

"No it's fine Paciencia. It involves you too." That got his thoughts moving. Firstly, there was the Pacie thing, why did she just not use her real name Victoria with everyone? It was a good name, nothing to be ashamed of. Secondly who in hell's name could this visitor be. If it was Will, doctor Red would of just informed them. Yet the thirty something year old woman had not.

"Shall I send him in?" Malcolm nodded briefly. She beckoned their visitor to enter. Informing this particular male to also keep the noise down.

It was a _gentleman_ he'd never imagined to see here.

_Hell, the guy doesn't even like me._

"My, my Malcolm and my fine future wife. How are you Pacie. Looking sweet and oh so tasty." Vicky's face seemed to appear momentarily sickened at those words. It was soon gone however, replaced with a vapid yet venomous tongue and icy irritated eyes. It was difficult to describe fully, yet the lack of concern _and _the seriousness of threat in her voice was amusing, yet completely contradictory.

"Oh… it's _you. _Artemas why can't you fly off into the sunset with your Angela, I'm sure she'd like that. Now shut up before I hurt you. Unless you want a broken arm or two? Then Angela would need a new man or… woman. I'm sure you couldn't pleasure her without the use of either hand's or finger's." Philip Artemas looked dumbstruck at that. His mouth opened and closed numerous times, neither words nor gasps coming out. Finally the Knight Pilot found his vocabulary again.

"Noted my lady." After that he attempted to pay Victoria no mind at all.

_He's not been brought down a peg, Vicky's just taken his legs from under him._

Artemas' attention now lay on him. His face serious and dutiful, the look a Brotherhood member on patrol should be like.

"The Steel Chairman has work for you and your new Regulator… colleagues. Angie and me have been flying everywhere today, I can't complain. We'll be airborne tomorrow as well. Our next stop's: Annesplace. We're leaving at midday. Doctor Red told me you'll be ready then so that's good. Otherwise Sentinel Lancaster would of allowed the use of the Brotherhood Bio-gel. Seriously not many get that treatment, even our _honorary _members. He and little Maria have brought some gifts for you too. New armour from the Sentinel that's in my 'bird. I've got Maria's here, this is from her." Artemas then walked towards his bedside, opposite to where Victoria sat and gave him a small folded piece of paper, with a series of pictures and coloured writing upon it. A get well soon card.

"The little sweetie did it just over two hours ago, may God keep her innocent and protected. She only thinks you'll got a bit of the Redcheek flu though." These where the times he liked Artemas, he was a religious man like he. Yet he hide it well sometimes. Very well.

"Amen to that Philip. Amen to that." Malcolm uttered.

"I'll take my leave Malcolm, see you tomorrow. Miss Islington." Knight Artemas nodded once then strode off.

"Well, talk about personality disorders Malcolm. Still all fun and games. I must of scared the living day lights out of the poor sap though. A Shame. It was quite funny to begin with yet I dislike his drooling lecher persona. What do you have there? Is it from one of those children? The Wanderer's young girl?"

"That it is miss. That it is." Young Maria, how he missed her and James also. Still she was now safely in the Citadel, James would soon be too if he wasn't already. He opened the card and began to read it quietly to himself.

_**Dear Mally**_

_**I am in the Castle now. Mommy is the Elder person and Granddad has gone to Steel.**_

_**I miss him.**_

_**James is on his way to the Castle now and Daddy has gone to be leader of the kingdom.**_

_**I miss them too.**_

_**Mommy says your ill and that you got the Redcheek. Coughing and sneezing all the time. All over the place and everything.**_

_**Get well soon.**_

_**I miss you loads and loads.**_

_**Please come and visit.**_

_**I miss you.**_

_**With lots and lots and lots of love.**_

_**Maria.**_

_**PS. Can you carry me, next time I do running. I have to do it in a few minutes and I don't want too. My feet will hurt!**_

_**PSS. Not until your better though! Doctor Maria's orders!**_

_**PSSS. I'm a Squire now too. That mean's something! I don't know what but its important.**_

_**...  
><strong>_

Those words lifted Malcolm's already joyous spirit. He looked back towards Vicky and saw a large grin on her face.

"It looks like you have a young lady in your life mister Malcolm. How adorable." The bedridden Regulator chuckled at that.

"That I do. Got me wrapped around her little thing she has. And hell, I don't care." His eyes stayed upon Victoria's features, they looked at one another for a few moments then shifted gazes. That had been a rarity. A new thought appeared in his mind, upon looking at the female Regulator. This one was quashed however by his logical half, the half of him that held better judgement. Malcolm wouldn't go near that road, not for a long, long while. Being a _Protector _of children was enough.

* * *

><p>'<em>Cry "Havoc," and let slip the dogs of war'<em>

**- William Shakespeare. ****Julius Caesar.**

**Wednesday 8****th**** July 2294: **_**09.15 EST. **_**The Citadel Perimeter: Potomac Vertipad.**

It was raining. This was the first thought that had come to Casdin's mind upon venturing outside. This rain was rare however, for it was radiation free. An exceptional weather condition indeed. Yet, something that was happening more and more often. Even so he could count on both hands how many times rad-free water had fallen from the sky this year. _Nine,_ including today.

The heavy drops of rain pelted his newly issued E-1 plasma rifle. The dripping water running off the luminous green tipped barrel gave it a sickeningly radiant glow.

The brunt of this Aquatic onslaught however was borne by his recently equipped T-55s Power Armour. Casdin was the first to be surprised at being given one of the brotherhood's crowning achievements of technology. Their _own _achievement. Blueprints and Power Armour from the Enclave had helped in its manufacturing, yet this suit was Brotherhood made.

It had been five minutes since their mustering to the Citadel Vertipad's. An extension of the Brotherhood fortification and to the right of the bastions entrance, it lay outside of the main structure yet was as well defended as everywhere else. Paladin Casdin and the other members of his re-joined Brotherhood of Steel section stood motionlessly. They all waited for Knight Captain Dusk to give the go ahead to board the trio of VTOL's which had now landed for them.

That was the second thing that came to his mind. Casdin had never flown before, the former Protector felt rather apprehensive about this transportation. Still there was no need for worry, he would overcome this obstacle like any other, he'd adapt to it and then he'd make it work for him.

To his right where the as of yet un-breached walls of the Citadel. In the other direction lay the Potomac snaking across the horizon towards the northwest. Ripples from the incessant splashes of raindrops where in abundance across the length and breadth of the river, these small compounded orbs of hydrogen and oxygen bombarded the waterway continuously and with an unrelenting ferocity. Like the London blitz in the second great war before the bombs fell or the Destruction of Seoul in the mid-21st Century by Communist China and their puppet state in North Korea. It seemed never ending, almost infinite.

Fortunately, there was no death in this barrage of water, there was life. A further renewal Casdin noted.

_Even the weather is changing for them._

The first Maxson would have been amazed at such an achievement, if Casdin could of comprehended the founder's thought processes that is. He couldn't, yet _he _was amazed at it. That was enough.

Powered Helmets suddenly turned. Knight Captain Dusk had arrived, her armoured headgear cradled between her left arm and side armour. Her hair was drenched with this rare downpour yet it appeared not to concern her in the slightest. Another Knight followed closely behind her, his helmet also yet to be equipped. _Arthur Maxson_. Casdin would never forget that face. He was reminded of his duty to the Brotherhood and his unofficial mission to keep that man safe and above all, alive. Thankfully this member of the Maxson dynasty had a son. The line would endure much like the Brotherhood of Steel had, from years to decades to centuries and hopefully to millennia.

"Right, listen up brothers. We're moving out in two but before we go, I'd like you all to meet our new Paladin. Congrats Maxson… you've made the grade. Steel preserve him." The same honorific's flew across the rain swept perimeter, he joined in also. After that Dusk continued what Casdin believed to be her pre-mission speech. Her voice traveling well over the rain.

"Anything you've forgotten, get it now. If any of you need a potty break you better get it done quick, we aren't stopping until we reach Fort Bannister… and I'm certainly not having any of you piss outta these Vertibird's." She held her voice for moment to garner the muffled laughter coming from her Helmet equipped subordinates.

"You all remember the brief from yesterday, I'm not gonna tell you all again. There's twenty one of us. We're splitting into three teams. Guardian unit… you'll be under my direct command. Paladin Maxson and Pal… Paladin Casdin with me. Knight's. Kendrick your up, Hardshaw and Schmitt come on down. Junior Knight Vargas your with me too. Step on up. Say hello to Hera, she's gonna be your 'bird for this morning. Now Knight Sergeant Gunny's…"

Dusk's allocation of his brothers and sisters continued. He paid rapt attention.

Paladin Hoss… someone he'd known from before the rift and break-up of the Brotherhood. He was placed in Knight Sergeant Gunny's _'Ripper' _unit, yet another brother he'd once serviced with and would service with yet again. His former Outcast brethren Rococo Rockfowl had been assigned to Knight Sergeant Kodiak's _'Bear-eater' _unit along with the Ramos child. A Junior Knight now. He'd been three years of age on the date of the schism. Kodiak's place of birth was at the Pitt, yet he knew him too. As he also knew of the name _'Vargas'. _His father Star Paladin Ferdinand Vargas had been of the few older children of the wastes to be brought into the Brotherhood during the Traitor bear's war. He was the only exception in the cleansing of Maxson. The only child over three to survive, a son of one of the Bear's military colonels. The Paladin shook the past away from himself, he once again returned to the present.

One thing Casdin realised was his knowledge of the other last names in this section or in this case, his lack of. He knew of no one else. Strangers all.

This was the third major thought that had come to his mind. The former Protector had realised these where the only names he knew, it made him unorthodoxly anxious.

The Knights now in the Guardian unit would have been wasteland born or had fathers that were wastelander's. All these non-steel born carried the mark of a member of the Brotherhood though. An unseen aura of sorts around them. They all had it. Still it would take time for him to get used too.

"…Guardian into Hera, Ripper's! It's Hades for you. Bear-eater's hopefully Aphrodite's gives you some cheap thrills before we hit landfall at Manassas. Now lets move people!"

And so Casdin did as he was ordered. _Hera _was around ten metres away now, each of his brothers where now travelling in the direction of their allocated aircraft.

"Steel protect and preserve you sir." It had come from Rococo, one of the rarities in this section. A fellow former Outcast and a friend. He was now walking alongside of him.

"And to you… Knight. Keep your head down and may our aim always be true."

"The same to you… Paladin. At least Maxson is with you. Better to have the best of the brotherhood protecting its legacy." Casdin smiled gently at that, it being hidden from sight by his T-55s equipped helmet. He was not a man for such frivolities. Yet former Defender Rockfowl's faith in him would not be misplaced.

"I will, now you best get to your Vertibird. Mine's here." At that his old comrade nodded. His Power Helmet barely moving in acknowledgment but Casdin saw.

_Hera _lay in front of him now, Knight Captain Dusk and two others were already aboard.

"Get the hell in Paladin. Let's show me what those eighteen years of exile have done to those battle skills of yours." His Knight Captain again. At least she wasn't stumbling upon the word _'Paladin' _now.

"Yes ma'am." he ventured onto the aircraft, his new power armour making none of his joints ache at the step up. A seat was taken. His remaining brothers and sisters also found their seats. Dusk made her final order on Citadel ground-side.

"Knight Pilot. Take her up. Fort Manassas and make it quick." The Knight Captain pressed a lit amber button to the side of the lower entrance point. It began to rise. The craft's duel rotor's also began their deathly uniformed spinning. A duet of composite metal's dancing in the torrential, hammering rain. His stomach turned ever so slightly. A seconds feeling of weightlessness went over him. Paladin Henry Casdin was now airborne.

"All checks green. Knight Captain where good to go. We are now in flight, ladies and gentleman." The Brotherhood Knight and pilot seated in the cockpit had confirmed his suspicions.

Now it was time. He shook off his apprehension, this was a far more awe-inspiring and memorable event than merely flying for the first time. It happened to be the first mission for his re-united Brotherhood, for good or ill. Casdin would do his utmost to make sure his Elder and Sentinel's faith had not been misplaced.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes.<p>

_1. There are 50 seats in the Council Congress and Forty seven Representatives (so far). The other three seats are for the Steel Chairman and Council Speaker. One chair is empty. This being for the Representative who happens to be Premier. For they are Representatives of their own settlements and Premier's of the council therefore they seat in the Premier Representatives chair._

_2. The Standing up and asking Questions is very similar to how the UK MP's in the House of Commons speak to our Prime minister in Prime Ministers Questions which is normally on a Wednesday. Sometimes those conversation are… heated. _

_3. Steel Sovereignty Bill of 2286 cemented the Brotherhood firmly into the Republic. It also gave Brotherhood members the ability to command CRsec forces. As stated in a previous chapter. Knight's outrank Captain's. Major's however outrank Knights but not Paladin's. Knight Captains can command any officer of the Colonel rank and below, while Star Paladin's, Sentinels and the Elder can command any rank, apart from Generals, only the Steel Chairman can command them. It also kept the Brotherhood separate from the Capitol Republic Military, hence the 'Sovereignty' part.  
><em>

_4. Representative Handel is Knock Knock from Little Lamplight. She'll be about thirty one years of age now. Her husband Peter is Squirrel from Little Lamplight. A scribe of the Brotherhood as I've stated. His thirty years of age._

_5. Seagrave Holmes is Bryan Wilks step-father because… I put him and Vera Weatherly together. I know in fallout 3 she kept brushing him off but he became Premier and well, she changed her tune soon after that. ;)  
><em>

_6. Crofton, Maryland. It holds the same name as the present day version. It's the closest CR settlement to Annesplace._

_7. A 'Rad-el-snake' is a post war Rattle Snake. The ones in D.C come mostly come from southern Canada and the Mississippi, they are of different snake species and sub-species, all joined together through Radiation, FEV and interbreeding. There also a lot bigger now. However they mostly keep to grassed, savannah or forested areas. They are now being sighted more and more in the north of D.C. The Sentinels of Oasis and the Oasis Guardians generally go on Snake hunts to kill the reptilian beasts in their hallowed forests.  
><em>

_8. Defensibility Act of 2285. After the Raven incursions, the Council and the Brotherhood realised their power alone could not defend the new Republic, therefore the CRsec was born. It also had numerous other clauses such as the one in regards to CR settlements attacking each other. The BoS, supported by the Capitol Republic Military would be sent in to halt any aggression. The aggressor would then be assaulted and a new government would be placed there. A democratic one. With a governor of the settlement who would be voted in and representatives that would also be voted in. This system of governance is used by Lyons Tower and other smaller settlements. The majority still hold their own domestic governments however._

_9. Vultures are pretty similar to the present day variant just a fair bit bigger. One of the few remaining species of birds in the Capitol Wastes along with Ravens, crows and Pigeon's. _

_10. The Steeler Tribe of the Pitt is a American Football reference. They were enslaved by the Raiders of the Pitt and those that were not effected by the __Troglitic Degeneration Contagion where freed in the scourge. Most didn't survive. Many of the children saved who would soon become Brotherhood members came from this tribe. Are they still a tribe now or part of a new Pitt city state? Hmmm._

_11. Redcheek flu. It's the common cold. A bit stronger now however._

_12. Dusk's team is her and two Knight Sergeants plus Six Paladins, Ten Knights and Two Junior Knights. Three teams of seven._

_KC P P K K K JK_

_KS P P K K K JK_

_KS P P K K K K_

_Hopefully that 'illustration' shows how this section has been broken up._


	12. Fools rush in

Authors note.

_Sorry for the delay. I've been doing a FO:NV play through with honest heart's having come out, the courier King need's his back-story doing ;). Chapter thirteen will probably be next week. _

_Thank you for the reviews again!_

'_**The Benevolent Scriber': **__Thank you yet again for the review! Casdin is the warhouse of the wastes but his a stick in the mud too and doesn't see things until its right in front of him. His eyes are starting to open now though. Don't worry about 'spontaneous' traitors, I have my ideas in line. Hopefully you'll enjoy it when reading about them. :D_

_**321jaz: **__Thank you for the review mate! Hopefully the private message sated your curiosity on the BoS and Regulator numbers. 517 members of the Brotherhood in total and approx 300 Regulators. The Brotherhood have their hands on pretty much ever piece of Enclave tech that happened to remain on the East Coast, so they have… a lot of spare laser and Plasma weapons as well as other types of technology, they are arguable the most advanced organisation in post war America bar what's left of the Enclave in other parts of North America (such as the Midwest). They do hoard the weaponry unfortunately. Laser weaponry and none military tech is slowly dished out to CRsec as well as the Capitol Republic thankfully though._

_**Jschneids: **__Thanks for your critical eye jschneids! I appreciate it! In regards to the speech, I've attempted to put some of the "smooth flow" talk into some areas. Hopefully a balance will make the story better. Hopefully there are no typo's in either! It gets pretty hard to root out though when each chapters starting to go over 8000 words :-\._

_More extra info at the bottom... once again!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

_Fools rush in

_"Good enough to toss; food for powder, food for powder; they'll fill a pit as well as better men..."_

**- William Shakespeare. Henry IV.**

**Wednesday 8****th**** July 2294: **_**9.40 EST. **_**Fort Manassas. West of the Centre. **

The fifteen minute journey was relatively uneventful. Except for one major point.

The increasing rapturous winds and pounding rain had nearly sent _Hera _into one of the other VTOL crafts. For a few brief moments Casdin believed he'd be returning to Steel in a ball of flames and in numerous pieces molten together with the remains of two Vertibird hulls. A particular symbolic ending in _'returning' _the Paladin Guardian unit's pilot had wrestled against the elements and emerged victorious.

They'd been groundside at Fort Manassas for little less than four minutes now. The central part of the outpost had been a college before the great war and now happened to be the western most fortification of the Brotherhood and their CRsec counterparts. He and his former Outcasts had always stayed well clear of the post-war made bastion.

This was the first time he'd willingly wished to be here. Paladin Casdin had been one of the first to _abscond _from the aircraft. When his Power boot's touched the trimmed grass coated ground that doubled as a Vertipad he mentally thanked the first Maxson and the old Aramaic God. Flying in such weather again would prove disastrous, divine protection or no.

After finally composing his wizened self, Casdin waited for the rest of his section to unload their assembled ordnance. They all carried three days worth of foodstuffs as well as enough ammunition combined to take down one of the NCR traitor Bear's armies, a slight exaggeration but near to fact none the less. The rest of their mission equipment and rations came from Fort Manassas and in extension the two companies of the 7th Unionist's. The joint Underworld and Libertyville CRsec contingent who would be working along the Brotherhood section in the forceful reconnaissance southward into the remnants of the Old Dominion.

"Look Hardie, union Zombie's. They give me the creeps. At least their heads are covered. Sooner they go feral the better, then we can shoot um. Rid the world of them."

One of the Knight's behind him uttered. It was either Schmitt or Kendrick.

"Less of the Zombie talk Kendrick. You heard the Knight Captain, play nice."

Casdin's head turned sideways to see who had spoken then, his investigation was fruitless however, all of them had their T-51b or T-55s helmets now equipped. The former Protector didn't know any of them enough to place speech to name.

"That an order Vargas? Your daddy isn't here now so less of the high and mighty ya here? I was talking to Hardshaw not you."

This must have been Kendrick. It had been him who spoke previously.

"Knight Kendrick, No ghoul discrimination, no zombie talk, _What. So. Ever_. And that _is _an order Knight."

This statement had come from a third person. A familiar voice.

"I understand… Paladin Maxson. Sorry sir."

Of course. It'd been a Maxson voice. The Maxson's happened to be hold an air of authority in their speech, it sounded both firm and fair.

It appeared the newly promoted Paladin had a good head on his shoulders too.

Even so Knight Kendrick had a point. Sooner or later all ghouls went feral, it was just a mater of time. Maybe that was the reason the Ghoulified members of the Unionist's all wore fully shrouded facial garbs and helmets, to keep the wasteland weather conditions both warm and wet as well as the radiation away to stop the change into mindless abomination. A particularly naïve belief if that was the main reasoning.

Casdin knew enough to believe the process was gradual though. A ghoul simply didn't _turn _into a feral, it was a process that happened over many hours or days, sometimes even weeks much like how some humans turned into the wasteland loathed necrotic's after near lethal doses of radiation.

Yet humans being transformed into ghouls could become feral if their minds broke under the change. The former Protector knew enough to both fear and respect intelligent '_normal_' Ghouls. Their every day must be like a constant battle in survival. Ghoul senses were sharper and far more honed however, all held an almost ungodly ability to regenerate what skin, muscles and tendons they had left when near sources of radiation. It could only be a good thing that these where allies and not enemies.

Still there was disgust and revulsion in his mind upon seeing the two newly un-helmed Ghouls. The rest still hid their grotesque and tissue decayed faces.

It appeared to the Paladin that around a quarter of the Unionist's arrayed in the near distance had darkened balaclavas covering all but their eyes and mouths, which meant a quarter where ghouls. The Helmets they wore appeared to be for the protection of pre-war motorcyclists. All were uniformed white however. Polished to a brightened sheen and upon first look appeared newly made. The dripping water made them all sparkle slightly, unless that was merely a trick of his old eyes. Upon the forefront of the ghost coloured headgear's happened to be an emblem.

A pair of darkened steel grey wing's outstretched yet joined at the bottom. In the centre of these wings happened to be a red five pointed star with two steel grey swords that appeared to cross yet happened to be hidden by the crimson celestial, it appeared to _stab _the star twice, leaving just the hilts on show. Under this and above the beginning of the joined wings was a lone number black Seven.

Casdin noted this Brigade insignia upon all the Unionist's. Most wore patched green, grey and russet sand shaded combat armour of varying quality. It happened to be emblazoned upon their chests and right shoulder pad's and armour too. The same pattern followed the few Unionist's that wore reinforced leather armour, both in their camouflage colour and military symbol.

The majority that were human also wore distinct pre-war American military helmets, which held a verdant green colour with their emblem's on the front also. The Paladin realised these also appeared new and seemed recently manufactured too.

_They look half like an army indeed. One with loyalty to the unit and their nation. With newly made armour and weapons, the red star too… like the NCR.. Coupled with a bear it'd be far too similar._

The former Protector's thoughts however turned to the grey wings. The wings of the Brotherhood, there was no bear in sight… thankfully. This was for all intense and purposes a _Brotherhood _army. Akin to the Roman auxiliary of antiquity. He believed them to be but cannon fodder though, to soak up the damage from their foes so the Brotherhood could finish them off. No doubt he'd be a match for ten or twenty of these Unionist's, still Casdin would keep that judgement unto himself. Sometimes such pre-conceived notions had been wrong before. A particular _'wasteland local' _armed with nothing but a Pip-boy, his wits and a Scoped rifle had been a testament to that. Still all of this equipment would not stop them from getting saturated to the bone, literally in some of the ghouls cases.

After his analysis of their gear, the Paladin spotted three of the Unionist starting a short journey towards his vicinity. Two of the ghouls who came were both un-helmed and unmasked. One human female also travelled with them, she to had taken her own Kevlar helmets off. No doubt to the annoyance of her now drenched short brunette hair.

Knight Captain Dusk who had been speaking to both her Knight Sergeants to Casdin's left noticed this movement also and turned her attention towards the travelling triplet.

"Knight Captain Dusk. Twilight Section. Brotherhood of Steel, I'm sure you realise that though."

The normally humourless Paladin laughed at that. _'Dawn Dusk' _of_ 'Twilight' _section. No doubt it was someone's attempt at a joke upon his new Superiors behalf. Upon first hearing it he and Rockfowl had laughed, now was no different. The conversation in front of him carried on regardless of his new and rare found amusement.

"Colonel Cameron. 7th Libertyville Brigade, 1st Battalion. CRsec. The Armour's hard to miss. It's pretty shiny Knight Captain."

It was the woman who first spoke, her voice gave no emotion away.

Casdin further sighted two silver star's under her right shoulder insignia. His former Outcast policy had been to stay clear of both Lyons Brotherhood and their Republic soldiers, their rank system was rather unknown to him. Yet now he'd need to embrace these Capitol Republic soldier's as he had his new Brotherhood. The irony was not lost upon him.

"Shiny? Ha! Your…erm… _colleague'_s helmets are shiny too…" His Knight Captain said with what sounded like a hint of veiled revulsion.

"Styx's. Major Styx's. 7th Libertyville. 1st Battalion. 2nd Company."

One of the ghouls. His voice was gravelly and hoarse, It also held anger, no doubt he'd heard the underlying distaste coming from Dusk.

"Rob Smith. Major of the same Battalion. 1st Company though. Forgive Styx's Knight Captain, he gets a bit…antsy when woken up before midday."

This introduction had come from the other Ghoul, his voice was similar Styx's yet held no irritation. Unlike most ghouls it appeared he had skin which was upon his cheeks, jaw and neck. Yet what was startling and unique about it was that it appeared _human,_ abet slowly rotting at the edges where it met necrotic tissue. Either way it was rare, very rare. No it happened to be impossible, unless he was a newly turned ghoul... Casdin simply had no answer to give his own thoughts. He placed it in the back of his mind quite like many things of late.

"Forgive me Major's I'm just not used to seeing…"

"_Zombie's_? Knight Captain?"

Those words had come from Styx's. Anger and annoyance was infused within them.

"…I…Irradiated human's Major."

Even the former Protector was impressed with that. It seemed Styx's also. He cleared his throat, grunted then finally he spoke again.

"Uhh. Right. Well we moving now? Gear's ready."

It seemed the Knight Captain hesitated upon hearing that question. He knew not why.

"Where's General Charon?" No one answered.

"Is he here Colonel? Major's?" Still there was silence.

"Answer me, that's an order." Colonel Cameron finally answered.

"His… gone ahead ma'am. It's not like we could order him to stay."

Now that was a turn of a events. Casdin's early thoughts about the Capitol Republic's army would need to be re-calculated, General's didn't simply wander off… he stopped himself in mid-thought. The '_Lone Wanderer' _did_. _His silent ghoul shadow did also.

Knight Captain Dusk then broke her own momentary silence.

"Fine, looks like we'll have to meet him at Bannister then. Get your men and…gh…women ready officers."

"They are ma'am. Ready when you are." Cameron quickly replied.

"Let's move then. Twilight section form up. Libertyville 1st and 2nd Companies, marching order now."

In unison all went into rank formation including himself. It took around a minute for all to gather. They'd march in order until exiting Manassas then spread out to both cover and defend themselves adequately and appropriately.

The Knight Captain then beckoned to him.

"Paladin Casdin, update Bravo Sierra. We've moving on to Fort Bannister, right this minute." he did so immediately and without fuss. Pressing his external transmitter button to the left side of his Power Armoured helmet he began to speak.

"Tango Papa Zero Two to Bravo Sierra Prime."

"This is Sierra Primary. Receiving Papa Oh Two. Over."

"An updated Prime. We're currently at Fort Manassas, now moving on to Bannister, received and Out."

"Affirmative Oh Two received. Over and out."

After Sierra Bravo's affirmation the Knight Captain then began to wave her Power armoured fist in the air from left to right, she did this three times. Then Dusk began to shout orders above the still torrential downpour.

"Right ladies and gentlemen! Lets find your General! Everyone lets move!" That they did. He wondered what would be in store for him on this mission. No doubt it'd involve blood, death, dirt and rain lots of rain. At least they wouldn't run out of water anyway time soon.

* * *

><p><em>"Before the first Maxson I swear this creed: my rifle and myself are defenders of my Brotherhood, we are the masters of our enemy, we are the saviors of my life. So be it, until there is no enemy, but peace, renewal and civilisation. Steel make it true."<em>

**- Words of Brotherhood Initiates upon gaining their first weapons. Adapted from pre-war US Marine corp.**

**The Citadel. The Great Hall. 10.18 EST.**

The room was packed! Morning daily assembly always brought the three Squire Class's together. That's what Jeremy had told Maria anyway, they all sat on the floor cross-legged whilst the teaching adults stood up in front of them. Behind them was a long slender curved array of tables apparently used by her mommy, daddy and her deceased granddaddy in important Brotherhood meetings. Maria sorrows at her lost grandfather was mellowed somewhat because of the appearance of another person. One more squire was now also added to the sixty one young members of the Brotherhood.

It was James! Her brother had come to the Citadel last night. He and her mother had watched Maria finish her half hour circuit training and then the start of a stupid test which made her run every time she heard a bleep. A _'bleep' _test, it was called. More like a_ 'run until you collapse' _test. Even so she had ran straight towards him giving him a great big hug, completely forgetting about the bleeps, her aching feet and body or Knight Sergeant Jenson's shouts for her to return _immediately._

Sergeant _'loudmouth' _as Maria now called him had suddenly turned silent upon seeing her mother however. For a few brief moments she believed _'Loudmouth' _Jenson would have been told off. Alas it was not to be…

...

"_Elder… I apologises." Her mother looked at the now saluting Knight Sergeant briefly then replied._

"_At ease Jenson and don't mention it. No need to say sorry." _

_At this point Sarah's sight turned towards her. Maria noted the glimmer of a smirk on her mothers face but the words that came out where anything but humorous._

"…_Squire Lancaster. You do realise there's punishment for abandoning your physical exercises and disobeying orders from your superiors? Knight Sergeant Jansen what do you propose?" _

_The bewildered Maria again turned to Jenson. It appeared to her that he simply couldn't speak._

"_Punishment… Elder… I… I…don't know." Sarah her mother replied shortly after that array of stuttering finished._

"_Very well Knight Sergeant. I shall do it then. Squire Lancaster come with me." _

_After venturing into the hallway. Her mother gave her a gentle hug. After that she spoke to James and her both._

"_I'll have to be quick my darling's. You're both Squires now. That means I'm your leader as well as your mom so from now on I can't treat either of you differently than any other brothers or sisters okay? Only in private. That's why I need you to both stick together and look after each other ok?" _

_Maria heard those words. She was still waiting in anticipation for her mother to shout at her however. She was to be apparently punished after all. Yet the telling off never came._

"_Here honey, Overseer… Amata got you this, put it on."_

_It was a Pip-boy. Maria noticed her brother wore one too. Had Miss nasty Overseer finally given her a present? Did she actually have a heart? Her mother continued to speak whilst James helped to put this new contraption of hers on, she also continued to think of a multitude of reasons why Amata would ever give her…anything._

"…_Come now. Let's go to the top of the 'castle' then you can both spend the rest of the night with me. Tomorrow though no special treatment. When your with anyone, you have to call me Elder and I have to call you both Squires and if you do something wrong, you'll be told off and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Do you both understand?" _

_...  
><em>

Maria had understood. Only on a Sunday where squires allowed to spend time with their mothers and fathers if they weren't on missions and assignments. As her mother had reaffirmed though, she had James back. Her brother had also been assigned to C wing too! Some of the other squires from her class had joined A and B wing. She hadn't known any of them though so the young girl hadn't lost any newly made friends.

That was one of the first things stated by Senior Scribe Yearling. The new Class allocations at first shocked a lot of other squires. Maria didn't mind though. Lizzie, Jeremy, James and her other dinner friends where still C winger's just like her. Now their Brotherhood Senior Scribe and overall head tutor was informing them all of today's first session.

"A Squires. First class is Cartography and geopolitics, it'll be in your own Wing classroom, I shall take be taking you all for this. Squires of B Wing. Knight Sergeant Jenson will be taking you for Endurance training. Meet him in the Bailey. C Wing Squires. Star Paladin Vargas has need of you all. He is to take a class on firearms. Please wait here, you'll be taken to your session by the Star Paladin himself."

To Maria this was extremely confusing. She had only realised yesterday that there was no fixed weekly pattern to her classes. First class would always be informed to all in the morning assembly then classes after that would be different. Upon first assumption she believed her lessons to be similar to Vault 101 yet this was not the case. It was only that her first day as an official Brotherhood Squire had been on similar subjects most of which she already known. It wasn't even like she could programme her lessons onto her Pip-boy either, they changed every day! Maria mentally berated the uselessness of her new arm computer. It wouldn't help in her classes, that was for sure.

The only constant she happened know of was evening exercise. Jeremy had told her just before lights out that it happened Monday to Friday without fail.

Maria's body ached still after it, parts she never knew could hurt where still hurting even now. All of this was getting too much for her. It was so different. There was no comfort zone in the Brotherhood. She had no Mally to carry her around upon his shoulders or nurse her better when she was sick, even he was ill now. The dreaded redcheek had caught him.

The only comforting and thankful thought was that everyone happened to be in the same Rivet city.

Maria once again turned her wandering attention back to the Senior Scribe.

"…and finally. There'll be a competition between Wing's next week. It will begin on Monday. So I suggest you all work hard. Now squires dismissed. C wing remain seated until told otherwise."

She went to get up but someone pulled at her right arm sleeve stopping her upwards motion. It led to her crashing back down onto the cold concrete floor. Now her bottom was hurting too!

"Get down. We're to stay, weren't you listening? Senior Scribe Yearling says so. Wait until Star Paladin Vargas comes." It was Lizzie. Maria replied, holding back what annoyance she had at being pulled to the ground.

"Right. ok." The young girl gritted her teeth. Thankfully she hadn't said anything offensive.

"Remember we have to stand up and salute for Star Paladin Vargas too. When he comes in that is."

Maria remembered that also. Always salute a superior, always stand up and salute a high ranking superior. She still felt overwhelmed. How she yearned to be back in Vault 101 but with her Mommy, Daddy, James and Malcolm. Even for a little while.

"Maria? What's wrong?" That voice had come from her left. Her head spun around to the familiar sound, one she'd heard all her life.

"James, you where sat down over the there! You can't stand up until the Star Paladin comes in! Sit down quickly!" Her remarks appeared to unconcern him, James remained upon his feet. It was comforting to know he always knew she was upset or troubled though.

Elizabeth then voiced her own apprehension seconding Maria's past comment.

"You'll be told off for sure if you stay stood up!"

"I'll be fine…" it appeared her brother spoke too soon.

"Squire Lancaster! Turn and face me. Why have you disobeyed a direct order from your Senior Scribe?"

Both she and James turned. Upon seeing who it was Maria also scrambled to her feet, as did everyone else. She gave the honorary Brotherhood salute, keeping her arm and fist in position until told otherwise.

"At ease everyone. Now Squire Lancaster do you know how to answer questions?"

"I…my sister looked upset… Paladin." Maria was feeling more and more uneasy and nervous even though it was James who was being reprimanded, not her.

"That's _Star _Paladin, and _which _sister Squire Lancaster? I see many." James reply came out with a sense of confusion.

"_My _sister Star Paladin." The Star Paladin's answer came quickly.

"I will say again. Which sister Squire Lancaster! We are all Brothers and Sisters here." Maria could take no more of this. She spoke, her words coming out with a sense of pleading and confession.

"Me! Me! He means me Star Paladin." Vargas vision then fell up her. His face appeared serious and severe. Maria felt far more uncomfortable than was previous.

"Ah, another Squire Lancaster. Loyal to your brother, very good. We are a Brotherhood after all. When one bleeds we all bleed. When one hurts we all hurt. Next time Pip-Boy Lancaster you will obey your superiors, do you understand?" Her brothers affirmative came out softly, his voice almost breaking.

"Yes…Yes Star Paladin."

"I can't hear you Pip-Boy Lancaster." This time James reply was louder, almost deafening.

"Yes! Star Paladin! I understand!" At that a grin came across this Star Paladin's lips.

"We'll get along just fine Pip…_Boy_." Maria's heart leaped at that but her momentary sense of _'okay-ness' _was short lived. James spoke again.

"It's… James sir."

"No, It's Pip-Boy Lancaster until I say otherwise. Now all of you follow me. Firearms training begins in the classroom. You are to learn _why_ we use weapons, _how _we use them and _when _we you them before we actually do. Fall in Squires!"

After those words, Star Paladin Vargas double backed upon himself, thirty squires between the ages of six and eleven then marched along behind him.

James spoke once more, this time it was directed to her.

"What…? What did I do? Is this what it feels like to be shouted at?" Maria just nodded. It had also been her who was told off or scolded, never James. Now on his first official day he'd been chastised by the joint third highest ranking member of the Brotherhood, while she'd been partially praised.

Another male voice was heard by the female Lancaster. This one also familiar.

"He likes you James… I mean Squire Lancaster. Erm… can I call you James?" It had come from Jeremy Maxson.

"Yes… James. Unless you want to call me _boy _as well. Does he call you _boy _too?" Maria heard Jeremy's reply to her brother, her attention however stayed mostly on the uncomfortable and still useless Pip-boy on her forearm.

"No… he just calls me _the_ _heir._"

* * *

><p><em>"You can fool all the people some of the time, and some of the people all the time, but you cannot fool all the people all the time."<em>

_-_** Abraham Lincoln**_  
><em>

**The Capitol Wasteland near Big Town. 11.57 EST.**

Victoria was cold and wet, dreadfully so. Thankfully they'd finally boarded the aircraft and escaped the lashing rain. Her leather armour was now exceedingly damp, it felt remarkably tighter than usual as well. Knight Artemas had just finished the final checks to his _'Angela'. _His rather tasteless innuendo's towards her had ceased completely. She was thankful for that also.

Big Town had no Vertipad of its own therefore the Veritable Vertibird ace had set down outside of the communities entrance. They had all run to the VTOL to avoid the constant downpour which continued to fall from the heavens. Malcolm had been the last to arrive, his hand frequently going towards his nearly healed shoulder, a look of masked pain always shooting across his face.

_Those bloody fools, his not ready yet. _

She glanced towards the older Regulator briefly. His wound still appeared to be troubling him. Her voice came out, full of concern and worry.

"Are you sure your okay Malcolm? Maybe we should wait…"

Of course that was an impossibility now. Hopefully this mission to Annesplace would be completed without further gunshots.

"I'm fine Vicky, right as rain. A bit more than a bullet wounds needed to keep me from kicking missy."

Malcolm replied, the veiled hurt was plain to hear.

"What? Vicky? Her names Pacie. Did our valiant Regulator take a bump to the head when I wasn't looking?"

Damnation. Of course, Malcolm didn't know the reason for keeping her name between those she trusted. Artemas had heard it plainly.

"No it ain't. Her names… Victoria"

Malcolm uttered with confusion laced across his face.

"My names Victoria and Paciencia, gentlemen."

That was the truth, from a certain point of view. Will followed her line of thought. His words backing her own reasoning up. A residual of anxiety was heard.

"Aye, that right. Pacie's is just as much Vicky as Vicky's Pacie's. Right ma'am?"

"So why not just call yourself one or the other and not both?"

Artemas innocent curiosity was irking her.

"…Because I choose to be called both."

Her reply had come out with a slant of annoyance. Malcolm was still looking at her in confusion. Whilst the Knight Pilot sat in his cockpit sounding both confused and intrigued.

"A middle name then? Victoria_ Paciencia _Islington? Something like that my lady? Is it some kind of pre-war language? It doesn't sound English to me, Patience? Your name means Patience?"

She just shrugged then nodded deeply. '_The Patient' _wasn't a middle name, it happened to be an epithet. One she had overheard in her ever bountiful walks around her cherished settlement of White Cliffs. She had decided to use it as her new persona as a Regulator.

"Cool. Well now that's over with. We're green for go. Malcolm, that armours in the back locker. A vial of bio-gel's there too. I suppose as its already been requisitioned to you, you can use it. It'll get rid of the aching, don't use it all though! Will, _Pacie _or Vicky, if you've forgotten anything, now's the time to say so. Angela turns back for no man, except me of course."

She never forgot anything and this time was no different. Will and Malcolm uttered no words either. It appeared the silence was the answer Artemas needed. The sound of raindrops smashing against the frontal viewpoint and Vertibird's body was soon joined with its own crossed duel set of spinning rotor's. For a few brief moments she was reminded of home.

…

"…_Liberté de dame. My little Princess. A monument to rebellion. I admire their defiance however, so should you. It takes strength and convention to stand up for what you believe in." _

_Young Victoria turned around to see someone behind her. Her father William was now towering above the young Princess who was upon the Catherine's flight deck. Quite like how the copper rusted green statute did around the remains of New York. Yet that is where the similarities ended. The damsel of Royal York as her father had sometimes called it, still held an air of magnificence. Her uncle had deemed it miraculous that such a structure still stood after nearly four hundred years. Her father however always seemed simply grim and aloft ever since grandpapa had died. That had been a just under a year ago. Those old grieving thoughts where soon washed away. Waves of curiosity replaced them._

"_Is this our new home Papa? Can I see the damsel up close too? Please, please, please Papa!" Her speech was considerable unladylike yet her father's cold and severe exterior melted away at her words. A rare smile crossed his face._

"_Of course on both counts. Come now, lets go and grant your wish and see your damsel."_

_And she did see it. Her first flight in a whirly bird, a 'Helicopter'. It had been frightening at first but she had eventually gotten used to it. They had even landed at the damsel's feet. She had wondered then if the Lady Liberty had a lord husband as tall as she…"_

_...  
><em>

"Miss Victoria… I suppose I have something' on my face then? Your staring ya see."

She was jarred out of her sub-consciousness, her eyelids blinked and fluttered in an attempted to return to the present. Malcolm was looking at her, one of his grin's painted upon his face. Oh how he loved to grin like that. How she… enjoyed seeing it also.

"No, no. I wasn't. I was thinking of…"

"Mal? Heh heh heh."

Will interrupted her. The damnable fool. She shot her bodyguard an iced glaze, it seemed to freeze any more comments coming from his notoriously annoying mouth.

"Home." _and Lord Husbands…_

The twenty five year old inwardly cringed at the last part, her uncle would deem it foolish, so would she. Surely it had been entirely coincidently that she had been staring at Malcolm at that part in her memories of youth. Had her gaze been placed upon him in those moments, she knew not.

_Only fools rush in and I'm no fool._

Victoria kept reminding herself that, yet it was becoming increasingly hard. She couldn't describe that emotions she held for this seasoned Regulator. It both frightened and elated her, it couldn't be normal. Her own mind had been screaming '_too fast, too soon'_. Yet talking to her infatuation wasn't foolish. Vicky simply enjoyed his company, abet quite a lot. Maybe that's all it was. He was strikingly handsome of course yet she wished to her his tales and adventures, his jokes also. Malcolm was different to other men, if the embodiments of a pre-war gentlemen could again be returned to the wasteland it'd be in him. Even so her mind always wondered back to the first thing she noticed about him. He was _tremendously_ attractive and handsome, well built and muscular. Vicky had even glanced at his body this morning, taking an unsolicited peep through the modesty curtains, she happened to see scars and injuries as well as certain parts she shouldn't of…

"Miss Victoria? Your looking mighty flushed. You feelin' well?"

Her right hand sub-consciously went to feel her apparently blushing cheeks. Of course she couldn't feel her face turning a new shade of colour yet she knew it was. Her reply came out stammered in response, only making her features turn a brighter shade of scarlet. She felt like her battle-maiden's had caught her doing something contrary to her ladylike upbringing, something delightful yet embarrassingly naughty.

"I…I…I… it's…no nothing."

Victoria now looked away in awkwardness. She'd never once been tongue tied before, it felt quite humiliating in all honesty. Malcolm warm and gentle gaze felt piercing and illuminating, as if he knew what she'd been thinking about. Of course that was utter nonsense.

"Ha! It's something alright…"

Victoria's sent sharp glare to Will's after his comment, it suddenly shied him into submissive ignorance.

"…maybe it's just the heat right ma'am? It's getting' a bit humid in here."

Will continued in answer. She would follow this particular excuse.

"Yes, that's right. I just need rest. It's rather warm and making me rather drowsy. Besides I'm still not used to such flying vehicles."

A half truth, Victoria wasn't used to _Vertibird's. _Flying vehicles with one set rotor's she was very much used to. Most however where gone now, only two remained at White Cliff's and they had been barely serviceable, both had remained deck-bound three years after the Catherine laid to rest. The female Regulator was also acquainted with other such pre-war construct's. Those which had two wings and rear jets that would send flames spouting out of them, none where now usable. The last time Vicky had seen them airborne was near her fourth birthday. It was one of her earliest memories in fact.

'_Behold my little Princess, look! Look above! See those? Its what once was. It will be again one day… I promise you.'_

Her father word's echoed in her mind now. She attempted to hold onto the memory of him yet they slipped away immediately, to be replaced by the image of Malcolm again.

This was something Vicky had never experienced, no matter her thoughts they also returned back to him. She would get no help either, to be surrounded by three males had many downsides it seemed. Maybe talking to Will in private would suffice, he always gave her rather decent advice, surely now would be no different and as long as he kept his lewd comments to himself Victoria wouldn't have to threaten his limbs or manhood.

No one spoke for a while after her last comment. Artemas simply returned to his duties, focusing entirely upon his _'Angela', _it pleased her immensely as she hadn't heard his voice. Will appeared have taken her icy stare to the extreme, her stalwart giant eyes were now closed, a gentle snoring rhythmically escaping the human behemoth.

Malcolm appeared to have dozed off also, yet no sound escaped his nostrils or mouth. His was a silent sleeper, one which she had know about already. He would sometime speak in his slumber however, muttering's of the past or names of individuals… one cropped up in particular. Victoria hadn't pressed him on the information of the female called Helena, what would it accomplish exactly, it had been a life time ago that they had been together yet even so she left rather annoyed and irate at this woman apparent intrusions from beyond the grave. It was foolish of course and she was no fool yet why could she not stop feeling this emotions.

She shook her head intensely in an attempt to remove it all. Yet all that accomplished was the beginning's of a migraine. Pain throbbed at Victoria's temples and her vision suddenly blurred for a few moments. After lambasting herself at her own stupidity the young female attempted to relax. It was another attempt to remove these paradoxical and contrasting emotions as well her sudden headache. The latter succeeded partially, yet the former continued to fail, serenity in thought was simply eluding her.

"Something wrong my lady?" The sudden voice surprised her.

"No… well just the heat Artemas." Hopefully talking about other things would take her mind elsewhere.

"Are we there yet?" Victoria queried.

"Nope, I'm going a steady pace, we'll be there in about twenty, is that fine with you my lady? It's near sixty or so kilometre's to Annesplace."

She had to admit, it was much easier and quicker travelling in such a way. A second question soon followed.

"Very fine. So why… did you name your Vertibird Angela?"

Her immediate belief was he happened to be some sort of machine fetishist, yet Victoria waited for the answer before judgement would ensue.

"It's a call-sign…" Vicky noticed his pause and a flicker of emotion, yet couldn't see his face because of his pilot helmet, visor and the fact he had once again turned back to Angela's controls. She continued on regardless.

"Just a call-sign? It seems to me much more than that."

"Does it? Well sorry sister but you wont be hearing the why from me. It's a call-sign, one from the old religion's. _Angela…_ is for the angels of Christianity. Does that sate your curiosity my lady?"

For a brief few seconds Victoria regretted her previous barbed comments to the Vertibird ace. Still she persisted.

"No it doesn't. Look… I apologies if I've offended you previously but I dislike your innate yet failing attempts to try and persuade me to reproduce with you. So will you tell me?" A haughty laugh erupt from the forefront of the VTOL.

"…Ha ha! Now you have a way with words don't you? My lady, it's simply my way. You are a pinnacle of Wasteland beauty and I loved to do some of that _'reproducing' _with you yet its clear that you don't like me and the feeling is very mutual." That shocked her, he was so forward it was astonishing. She composed herself before answering back.

"Well… I suppose I deserved that. It's not that I don't like you, its that I don't like you thinking about what's under my clothes and what you'd do with them. There is a difference… and blast it, your changing the subject! Will you tell me why Angela is called that?" A lighter chuckle then came from Artemas and he spoke once after it.

"Damn, you got me. I _was_ changing the subject. You'll carry on until I tell you won't you?" Victoria nodded in agreement.

"My 'birds named after my daughter."

"Oh." That was a further surprise. Now she felt more guilt-ridden than previous, her harsh judgement was thrown clear from her mind.

"Where is she, in the Citadel? Your… not that old so I guess she'd be one of those squire's, is that the right word for one of the youngsters of your Brotherhood?" Victoria waited, it took far longer than the answers which had gone before.

"It is the right word. Squires are the youth of the Brotherhood. Angela was a squire and no she's not at the Citadel my lady, she's with steel now." The young Regulator noticed the past tense used then, it confused her as did the last part.

"With Steel? Sorry but I don't know that that means I'm afraid." She heard a sigh coming from Artemas. His reply was sullen and morose.

"Preserved in forever in Steel. It means she's no longer of this world and that the Lord has taken her to the Kingdom of Heaven. Ye may know that ye have eternal life, and that ye may believe on the name of the Son of God_. _Angela has her life eternally now and she's forever preserved in my heart. So… does that sate your curiosity?"

After those words, Victoria was absolutely stupefied and ashamed. She also felt awful in that she had pressed him and would of continued to do so if he continued to reply negatively to her questions. Most of all she felt foolish.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" was all the words she could muster.

"Well now you do my lady. Please keep it to yourself though, hopefully our sleeping brutie's heard nothing. I have a rep you know? People can't be thinking I'm more than a slimy womanising hotshot pilot now can they?"

Artemas reply was devoid of any hurt, it seemed he'd simply removed it immediately so the outside couldn't see.

"I will, I promise." She meant it too.

Silence once again returned to the craft's interior. Only the snorting of Will and the light breathing of Malcolm could be heard, along with the dull moan of the rotor's outside and the almost commonplace thudding of raindrops upon the canopy and front viewpoint. It continued for a while.

At least her conversation with Artemas had interrupted her thoughts in regards to Malcolm. Yet now they returned, so Victoria simply accepted them. It was quite obviously a losing battle anyway. What must of seemed an hour or more went by before the Pilot's voice was heard again.

"Wake up people! We're arrived. Not as much falling water here either, which is good. Time's now 12.35 by Angie's clock so I'd say we get some food after landing."

The result was instantaneous.

"Food? I want food!"

Will answered groggily with a sure sign that sleep still held him, yet the thought and mention of food seemed to have waved it gradually away.

Malcolm also returned to consciousness. A brief smile from him went her heart a flutter. This time however she forced herself to remain a dignified colour.

"Suppose that sounds like a plan. I sure as hell wanna know why were here too. This gonna be one of those bar briefing's again Philip? It's getting' quite common quite frankly."

He spoke so candidly that it amused her greatly.

"Well before you two went to dreamland, I was going tell you all on the journey here. I suppose a bit of beer and a brief will have to do." Artemas commented back.

His attention soon turned the controls however as he smoothly brought Angela down to land. After the touch down Will spoke up again, it appeared his sleepiness had been shaken off.

"Yuo Guai Steak for me. Oh, maybe some Miralurk sticks for starters too with rad-pepper sauce mixed with Mayonnaise. Oh, Oh! Anyone think these Annenite's sell '_choco-late'_? I'm craving some now ma'am, I'll tell ya right now." Victoria laughed at her companions words, how Will simply forgot all troubles when food was brought up in conversation.

"You can have what ever you want Will." Vicky replied with a amused smile upon her face.

"Can I have anything I want my lady?" Artemas queried. It had been said in a seedy manner also, of course he'd pretend he was simply his old self, as if they'd not had a emotive conversation previously. It appears she'd have to oblige him.

"Nothing from me Artemas, so stop undressing me with your eyes…right now. Don't think I don't know what your bloody well doing behind that visor."

Artemas' reply was simply a snigger. His attention then appeared to turn elsewhere.

"My lady and gentlemen it looks like our welcoming committee's arrived, Oh and what big gun's they have and…other things, well wow. Angie's are bigger…but still lets say hello, I'm opening up now."

Angela's side entrance began to lower. Finally resting upon the virgin Vertibird ground of Annesplace. After a few moments of reorienting and equipping themselves, the three Steel Regulator's and lonesome Knight of the Brotherhood ventured out of the craft and onto the dusty barren soil which had been mere feet below them seconds ago. The rain seemed to have stopped here thankfully.

Victoria was the first to exit, she was also the first to notice the full group of Annenite's arrayed before their own quartet. They numbered twenty, all were females. The twenty were fully clad in different assortments of wasteland armour. White headdresses were upon each of their them. Their comparison to anything else could only be described as something similar to a cereal bowl. Vicky however realised what they happened to be. _Naval hat's. _

That was not all she noticed. Behind these armoured women lay a great oval-like fortification, which appeared to have an enumerate amount of cracked concrete steps. These continued to rise up and up into the now clear sky. Not only that, to her left and right where similar constructs, these fortress wall's were even larger than the one in front of her. Although Vicky had seen bigger man-made creations such as her own Queen Catherine, Rivet City and the Brotherhood Citadel which she had looked upon a handful of times in her Regulator journey, she still felt in awe and wonder at her surroundings.

"Greetings to you all. Jane Halsey, Admiral of the Fleet. First guardian to Queen Anne."

The females words jolted Vicky from her absentminded musing's.

"I noticed you admiring our cover's. They're standard issue Miss…"

"Pacie… Paciencia Islington. Regulator… Steel Regulator of the Capitol Republic."

Victoria replied. Thankfully neither Artemas or Malcolm said anything in regards to her name change.

"Oh a pleasure, so do you lead these men?"

Her head shook in response, of course she led one of them yet her other companions had yet to know such a thing. Jane's face appeared briefly crestfallen at her response.

"A shame then, well we have been waiting for a Brotherhood and Regulator contingent to arrive, our envoy arrived back on Monday, our majesty is most pleased upon our acceptance into the Republic. So you must be Annesplace's new Regulator's then? And you must be her Steel Warden."

Before she could reply no, Artemas answered suddenly.

"Yes, that's right. I'm your new Steel Warden and these are my fine regulators. Could you direct us to a place for us to eat or if you wish us to see your Queen now, we'd be grateful regardless."

It sounded very much like Artemas had turned on his diplomatic charms, Victoria was more surprised he had any at all, than that he had in fact turned it on.

"Of course Steel Warden. Right this way, and may I be the first to welcome you to Annesplace."

Jane then turned as did her nineteenth compatriots.

Next came Artemas reply, it sounded more sexually charged and slimy as usual.

"Thank you, I'm sure… we'll be _very_ welcome."

His eyes were now darting from the posterior of every woman in front of him, Will also followed this voyeuristic perversion. They both tailed eagerly behind the group of females, like a pair of mewing malnourished canines, no doubt they'd started to salivate eventually too.

"Well miss, it looks like just the two of us. I don't suppose you'd mind waitin' for a small moment. I think I'd better get ma armour on, if its alright with you Vicky."

She noticed Malcolm hadn't bothered to bat an eyelid at the throng of women before them and he continued to smile gently at her. His eyes looking at her own, not at her other womanly _assets_.

Victoria insides felt as if Rainbow-flies where racing around them. She shook her ill-suited and giddy foolishness off and gave her reply.

"You don't need my permission to get changed do you? Of course I'll watch… wait I mean whilst you get undressed…" That had come out disastrously wrong, what in heavens would Malcolm think of her now.

"Thank you miss, mighty kind of ya. Now I'll be a few minutes. No watching and… no peepin' ya hear? I don't have no curtains to hide my modest do I?" Malcolm then winked at her and grinned that new found roguish grin of his.

Victoria paled suddenly, then a few instants later, her cheeks colour came back with a crimson vengeance. He knew, the bloody bastard knew. Her embarrassment was awash across her face and she felt foolish, oh so very foolish.

_Only fool's rush in and I'm no fool._

Those words sounded veritably hollow at this moment in time. Victoria was a fool and it was only now she'd started to realise. A hopeless one at that.

* * *

><p>Authors notes<p>

_1. I'm judging the speed of Vertibird's upon the speed of modern day military helicopters. It's 23.029 miles from the Citadel to Fort Manassas. The journey took fifteen minutes (about) so the average and relatively slow speed of the VTOL Hera would be 92mph or 148 kmh. Evidently the potential hazards of flying in the rain and wind haven't yet been seen by the Brotherhood because of the infrequency of such weather._

_2. The 7__th__ Unionist is the elite of the Brigade CRsec, one of the reasons for this is that it's General Charon's preferred fighting Brigade and also has quite a few other ghouls in. Ghouls who have seen more of the Wasteland than many other average wastelanders put together. Their experience over the pre-war years has led to the human Unionists being trained by both the Brotherhood and by these beacons of pre-war knowledge and necrosis. There are two companies with the BoS Section now, one with three platoon's and one with two platoon's, the command company or section._

3. _About ghouls all eventually going feral that's Casdin's belief in story as well as many others. Doctor Barrows of Underworld believes this also. Yet the process varies extremely. Some may succumb straight away after becoming ghouls, others may only do so after hundreds of years. It's like saying how long is a piece of string. To estimate when ghouls go feral is quite like that. Obviously there's discrimination of Ghouls still it can't be eradicated in sixteen years same as how modern day racism has yet to be stamped out :-\._

_I wonder how Doctor Barrows treatment into the Ghoul condition is going anyway… hmmm._

_4. The camouflage colour is a mix of woodland and desert. Following the pattern of the new look of the wasteland. Olive grass, jaded shrubs, a few virgin trees upon the south of the Potomac with city ruins, concrete greys washed with the barren brown soil and desert sand. Unfortunately for the Capitol Republic Military, they have no "wet" weather gear._

_5. Twilight Paladin Number two is Tango Papa Zero (or Oh) Two. Self explanatory. Paladin Maxson is Number One etc etc._

_6. Sarah the 'mother' changed around the Squire classes so Maria and James could be in the same one._

_Sarah the 'Elder' changed it around to rebalanced everything to make each class more equal. One of her first policies._

_C wing at 23._

_B wing at 17._

_A wing at 22._

_Sixty two Squires. The reason for the prior imbalance was that the crèche squires (25 at this moment) would of all joined B and A wing. _

_Obviously age is taken into account. Ten year old squires in one wing are expected to do more than seven year old squires. _

_Sometimes groups between wing's are taken into different classes dependant upon age. E.g. Twelve year old Squires from all Wings would be on live fire target training while ten and eleven would do another thing and those younger would do a further thing. The system is rather organised, It just needs 'more' organisation._

_7. The changing of lessons from day to day stops Squires from becoming lax in revision and exercise. Spot tests are the norm. :-O. In all honesty this would be the school from hell. Thankfully Squires get no homework! The spontaneity breeds skills in many areas basically._

_8. Paciencia is Spanish. Obviously it means Patient :P. Considering Artemas brings it up I thought I shall 'officially' say what it means._

_9. The HMS Queen Catherine had functioning aircraft. Now it doesn't. It has two helicopters and half a dozen pre-war jet fighters that don't work. Plus spare parts for numerous others. Rivet city had a lot also, if they right parts could be found, they could become potential airborne…_

_10. Big Town has no Vertipad. Therefore Angela was touched down near to the entrance. Being guarded by the communities main front towers and the 1__st__ Little Lampers sentries._

_11. Victoria has a British 'royal posh' accent yet it has an inflection of French in some of her words, more so when she was younger much less so now. At this point in time it has less edge and more of Capitol wastelandic (pre-war East Coast (mixed Virginian and mid-Atlantic) US English) tones at times. After all she's been with wastelanders for the past four years and she lived in Delaware for over four years. The 'foreign' words she has spoken in previous chapters is Latin however and they are motto's of some current British military unit's._

_12. Will's about 6 foot .4 inches in height. His boot's make him an about two inches taller so we're looking at 6.6. That's why his sometimes described as a Giant. 6.4 is tall now but fast forward three hundreds or so and include a nuclear war. It would be extremely rare considering the majority of the world population is daed. (I'd guess at three quarters to 80% of an estimated population of eight billion in 2077, so round two billion world wide left maybe less a generation after the bombs fell.) The nutrition of the survivors of the nuclear war and their descendants would also effect height over seven or so generations, making the average height decrease somewhat. _

_13. 36.9 Miles/59.5 Kilometres from Big Town to Annesplace as the Vertibird flies. Angela's average speed is around 73 mph or 119 kmh. Therefore their journey takes about thirty minutes._

_14. The naval hat's worn came from the Annapolis US Naval academy. Artemas also landed Angela in the Navy-Marine Corps Memorial Stadium. Those 'walls' are that's left of the stands. _

_15. Rainbow-flies, A pre-war evolution of the Zebra Swallowtail Butterfly and Eastern tiger Swallowtail Butterfly. Rather than it's black and white or black and orange primary colouration they have now developed a Chromatophores Chameleon-like effect for their camouflage. Which can make it appear dazzling and beautiful at times, such as when flying near water when the wasteland sun is shining. Making them appear both aqua blue and green as well as sun bright orange, red and yellow, hence like a 'rainbow'. The FEV adaptation has enlarged them to about the double the size of their ancestor's so between 8.5 to 11 inches long in wingspan. A relatively benign creatures in the otherwise malicious wastes :D._


	13. From Sea to Sea

Authors notes.

_Thanks for the reviews! _

_I'll start to PM reviewers from now on, unless your Anonymous of course. Extra info at the bottom as per usual._

* * *

><p>Chapter thirteen<p>

_From Sea to Sea.

**Galaxy News Radio Broadcast: **_**the Capitol Republic (the Capital Wasteland)**_

'_Bow Wow Wow, Wastelandeeeerrrrs! It is I, Three dog here for the midday news. _

_Looks like our rainy days moving on down south so folks, no need to buy a Brahmin raincoat. Why would you want one anyway? Hell if I know! The suns still out most of the year!_

_Hopefully though all you farmers out there enjoyed the weather. No need for Potomac pipeline irrigation, because of those few hours of water falling from the sky. That's means no water protection tax, stick it to the taxman wastelanders! And remember your rights!_

_To wider regional news now. Eesbor residents have sighted mysterious figures on the western edges of the settlement. No other descriptions have come forth. Are they ghosts? Werewolves? Vampires? Zombies? Your guess is as good as mine. The Brotherhood have been informed of this development, no doubt the guys and gals in Steel will find out the mystery of Eesbor, so stay tuned to us in the coming days, ya hear?_

_We've also got some news from way up north folks. Traders coming down from the Pitt trail have come back with tales of a mass of people moving towards the city from even further north. I kid you not! One of these merchants says he saw a bunch of leaves on banners, a few tridents, a pride of lions, a unicorn and a harp too! Okkaaaay… _

_Remember wastelanders take your Rad-X when travelling to the Pitt and your Trog immuno-booster too. Otherwise you'll start seeing some crazy batshit! More words of advice, stay off the jet. I've had my share of hallucinogens, so keep the recreational drug use to a minimum. Especially the employees of Wolfgang's Wares. Yeah you heard me right, three dogs just called you out. Keep it on the level guys._

_Now though its back to Haxman for some music. It's time to walk, to walk that old line with Johnny Cash! This is three dog, Holla and enjoy the music._

* * *

><p>"<em>Always remember this, the Brotherhood lives FOREVER! And that means you will live FOREVER! Why? Because we are Steel! because we are hard and because we never BREAK!"<em>

_- _**Star Paladin Vargas to newly made Junior Knights of the Brotherhood.**

**Wednesday 8****th**** July 2294: **_**12.36 EST. **_**The Citadel. Squires Classroom Beta: C Wing.**

"_The components in front of you are from a N99 ten millimetre Pistol. Twelve bullets per magazine. That's twelve chances to kill an enemy of the Brotherhood. You can't kill any one if its just in bits and pieces. You are going to reassemble it into working condition. You have one minute… Go!"_

"_Well done those that pieced together their only tool of survival in the wastes. The rest of you are now dead! Thankfully I've brought you all back to life! Dissemble your weapons now. All those that failed to reassemble them before will now have to do it in thirty seconds. Go!"_

"_Squire Lancaster, your doing better than your brother at least. Pip-Boy Lancaster… what is that? Are you going to club someone to death with it. Try AGAIN! You have fifteen seconds. If you fail this time you'll be getting acquainted with this pistol through your dinner hour, understood? Now… Go!"_

_Go, go, go. _Were the only words of Star Paladin Vargas' voice ringing in James ears now. Firearms theory & practice had started at 10.30 by his Pip-boy clock and had gone on until 12.00 for most people. He apparently wasn't most people. He was also apparently supposed to know how to piece together a pre-war firearm with only an hours theory and half an hours practical in his entire life. James didn't know, therefore he was still in the Classroom they numbered Beta. The second one of which was on the C Wing section of the Citadel. He further acquainting himself with this rather heavy gun.

_Reassemble, Dissemble. Repeat, Repeat, Repeat. _

That was all he had done for the past half hour since midday meal began. Star Paladin Vargas simply watched over him, saying not a word or offering a glimmer of advice or assistance.

On and on he continued. He surely reached under a minute in one of his attempts but still no sound came from the Star Paladins mouth.

_Safety on._

_Aim then depress magazine release._

_Remove magazine._

_Pull slide to inspect chamber, remove any chambered rounds._

_Raise Pistol. Hold muzzle raised slightly._

_Press disassembly lever button._

_Pull slide forward and remove from receiver. _

_Slightly compress recoil spring and guide whilst lifting them._

_Remove spring guide…_

This pattern and more continued in James head constantly. He remembered it, yet his hands were slower in it's actions. The young Lancaster must of done the same task over forty times now in the last hour including both class and meal time. Only after the last few did he quicken in pace. All weapon chambers around the room happened to be empty as were the magazines, which meant none were loaded, any mistakes would only result in a scolding. James' 10mm was definitely empty unless some bullet happened to somehow mysteriously appear in it.

Star Paladin Vargas had informed them all that this was the easiest weapon in the Capitol Republic to assemble and dissemble. Therefore it was the primary tool when firearms mechanics was being taught. It was also one of the most common relics of pre-war armaments and was being newly manufactured by both Rivet Gunsmiths and the remerging and booming industries of the Capitol Republic's nominal ally, the Pitt which was up in the far northwest of the old Commonwealth of Pennsylvania which happened to be in the pre-war Eastern Commonwealth. James knew enough of the ancient maps to picture the distances and boundaries in his own mind with a great deal of accuracy. He returned his mind to his earlier task however, repeating the mantra of the ten millimetre.

The squire must of reassembled and dissembled the sidearm two more times before he actually heard the sound of a human voice again.

"Stop." James did so without argument.

"That weapon is your only one left. Your rifle has run out of ammo and your down to your combat knife and sidearm. You haven't cleaned it for weeks though. You fire… it jams. What do you think happens next Pip-boy?"

"I…die." Came straight out in answer to the Star Paladins sudden question.

"Yes and we do not want that. You will live. Every day at midday I want you to practice this. If you can do it in under thirty, I'll be pleased. Practice makes perfect boy and where going to make you perfect, is that understood?"

"Yes Star Paladin sir!" James answered with a child-like gusto.

"Good. You know your fathers the best shot in the Brotherhood. His also one of its best in keeping his firearms in good condition. Your mother too. Without a doubt the finest warrior we've had in a long time. She's also got a keen tactical mind on par with your dads. You want to live up to their greatness? You get stuck in, you follow orders and you do more than just the norm. Some of us are born great, some aspire to greatness others have greatness thrust upon them. You will have all three in years to come."

James didn't know that to say at after such a statement, was he to be thankful and joyous or scared of being told such an apparent destiny lay before him. He didn't want any of it, the young Lancaster wished to be back in Vault 101 in his own classes, with his own teachers and friends not here in this foreign, alien place with such future weight baring down upon him. If only Maria and his mom and dad could all live in 101 they'd all be happy and carefree.

"I will do as the Brotherhood wills." He instead replied. That brought a smile to Vargas' face, it appeared to be the answer the Star Paladin wanted.

"Now your learning. Think before you speak boy. Your just another squire here even though your mothers the Elder. We pick no favourites."

"I know, my mom… our Elder told us." That seemed to satisfy the Star Paladin. Then he brought forth another query to the young Squire.

"You want to be back in that Vault don't you? I can see it in your eyes. Its home to you isn't it?" James was surprised for a moment. He knew not what to say. The Citadel was where his parents lived, yet he preferred it in 101, it was there that felt like _home _not here.

"My parents home is here." Vargas again smiled at the answer and replied in kind.

"That wasn't the question was it? I know you prefer One Oh One over this. You'll get used to it. I did. Your family is around you too. Brothers, sisters both twin and otherwise, as well as your father and mother. I only have brothers, sisters and a son without his mother."

"Where your parents from the West coast sir? Where they in the Brotherhood like my granddad Lyons?"

Momentarily James believed he'd be reprimanded for such questions. He hadn't asked permission, that's what you were supposed to do and he hadn't once again. Yet no reprimand came, only Vargas' answer.

"Yes they were boy. Both of them. They weren't in the Brotherhood though."

"Where were they from?" he completely left out the _sir _part this time. Yet it appeared not to bother the older male.

"The New California Republic…" A paused ensued then the Star Paladins old demeanour returned once again.

"Dismissed Boy Lancaster. Get some food. You know where your next lesson is. Be sure to be here tomorrow. There'll be some N99's waiting to be assembled and I won't be doing them all by myself."

James then got up from his desk chair. He saluted Star Paladin Vargas then ventured towards the cantina using his Pip-Boy as a guide. He didn't know the directions yet his forearm mounted computer had all the corridors mapped out already. He was amazed at how it even knew such data. Maybe he'd be able to note the process of the 10mm maintenance procedures on this Super Pip too or try and see if it held a programme designed to help in such a feat. It matter not though, he'd still have to remember that stupid process in his mind and do the same stupid thing over and over until he'd do it perfectly. Maybe his new Pip-boy would help in make his practicing become perfection

James didn't want to be perfect though, he just wanted to be home.

* * *

><p>"<em>The enemy of my enemy is my friend."<em>

**- Ancient Arabic & Chinese Proverb.**

**The citadel: Detention Room II: D Wing. 13.58 EST.**

"How was your dinner? Good enough for you to speak some more?" Sarah Lancaster, last Lyon of the Brotherhood and its Elder enquired.

"Miss Elder dear. Lovely, it was lovely. The sauce was a bit…zingy though. Is my tongue red? It feels like its burning." The Brotherhood prisoner Charlotte stuck her tongue out as if she'd bother to analysis such a thing. She was no doctor or medical scribe.

"It's the same colour." Sarah replied indifferently. The vault girl just laughed.

"Oh, well I don't suppose I could have some more Punga juice? I find my mouth happens to close firmly shut when its burning." Charlotte asked after her fit of giggles ceased.

Sarah then gave a quick nod to the new Paladin who'd been rotated to guard this southern vault prisoner. Sounds of orders followed as her subordinate sent a Junior Knight to the task of bringing the fruited light yellow-green coloured drink for their_ guests _enjoyment.

"So where did we finish last time?" _At another pointless answer to another pointless question._

"I don't know dear, you tell me." Sarah ignored her. She'd continue to follow her mundane line of questioning to gleam any information out of this Charlotte '_61_'.

"Your skins rather pale. Your vaults been open for over two years. How long have you been outside yourself?"

Elder Lancaster could see the movement of the young females eyes, a slight twitch to the side of her mouth also. A sign of hesitation or was it annoyance at giving up her vaults opening time in the previous interview, however accidentally. Charlotte made her reply.

"Maybe I wore a hat. Maybe I lost it. Maybe your husband forgot to bring it after I was shot."

_Maybe I'll just break your jaw._

Sarah calmed herself though, the vault girl would be like that sometimes she realised. Still if Charlotte didn't give anything, she'd have to take something from her, such as her teeth _forcefully_. She _was_ lying though. Therefore it gave her something. Charlotte would keep her jaw bone intact.

"Your hairs healthy. If it wasn't for the blood and dust it'd look very pretty. You can't have worn a hat all these two years, you'd of ruined it." A meek uninterested smile crossed the female prisoners lips.

"Are we going to brush each others hair now and judge our fashion sense by dressing each other? Or swap stories of our latest crushes?" Again Sarah ignored her query.

"How long have _you_ been out of your home. Two months? Three months? Warm or cold here?" No reply came forth. _Warm then. _

A knock soon echoed through from the detention rooms steel door, drawing her attention away from further questioning. It'd be refreshments of course.

"Come in. Give our _guest_ her drink."

The Junior Knight did so. Charlotte eagerly grabbed the glass taking a large few gulps of the liquid, draining its contents from near full to empty in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you mister Knight. I've had my drank now, so I'll talk…" _Probably. _Must have been the word the female had missed out.

After the Junior Knight left, Charlotte began to speak again.

"Three months and twenty days or there about. I've been out before that but this is the first time I've been out for so long. Doesn't it frighten you? All that sky above I mean, its just… _there_. Doing nothing but surrounding us, almost watching us. Or is that just me?"

"Just you, I think." Now Sarah would begin another line of questioning. One on the Enclave. She was more than satisfied that this Charlotte had no such no knowledge of the near dead organisation therefore these future queries would be on them.

After a rather deliberate pause Sarah finally began to speak.

"Did you know that the Enclave experimented with nearly every Vault made? We happen to know what yours was about."

_A lie_ and a mere guess but depending on her reaction it may be a correct one. Charlottes brow raised at her statement, a look of confusion crossed her features after the statement.

_So far, so good._

"Experiment? So what is this Enclave you've brought up continuously? What is this experiment too? We…I don't like having secrets kept from me." A slip of the tongue again.

_We, Secrets and us._

"They're aren't ours to keep so I'll tell you all the same. The Enclave wanted to test how secrecy and stealth could be used." _Hopefully it was the truth._

Charlottes brow remained raised. She replied after a brief silence, confusion now laced within her words too.

"For… what purpose?"

"Control." Sarah immediately answered.

_No sign of conflict either, the guess must have been near the mark._

"How? Why? and who is this Enclave?" her questions sounded honestly genuine and full of ignorance at the post-war governmental organisation, there was obvious distress and anxiety in her voice as well.

"What was left of the government. They are gone now. Destroyed. Now the how and why. Because they could. They wanted to experiment on the vaults to see how best to control a population after a nuclear war. Other tests where done to see how long humans could _survive._ Normally that meant intentionally experimenting on or killing vault residents."

Charlottes look of bewilderment was still fixed across her face. Elder Lancaster continued on regardless.

"Have you ever since a Super Mutant? Green, big and ugly. Sub-human intelligence… for the most part. Normally they grow large when they get older, very large. Those ones in particular are hard to kill. Trust me on that."

Suddenly Charlottes confounded expression changed to fear and anger. That however soon diminished to near a neutral expression. No doubt a façade. Another mask to hide behind.

"The monsters of the south? Why? What of them?"

"The Enclave made them. For something called the Evolutionary Experimentation Program. That was in Vault 87. If you've been to what was Charlottesville its about eighty kilometres north of there. In the Columbia Commonwealth…"

That made Charlottes features tense. Her eyes wandered towards her own, the vault girl then stared intently at them for what felt like minutes yet only seconds flew by.

"We… are no friends to these monsters and this Enclave." That sounded truthful. A sense of hatred was wrapped with those words also.

"We have one thing in common then."

Sarah replied with a serene sense of honest.

Super mutants were a rare sight in the Capitol Republic now. Only in the western Appalachians, up north in Pennsylvania or far off in in the Old dominion wastes would one see them, pass Fredberg and further south. They happened to be far away from the Brotherhoods centre of power and judging from Charlottes reactions rather close to the vaults of sixty one and five. There was history between the East coast Super mutants and these vaults, it was plain to see. Judging from the younger females reaction that history was no doubt written in blood.

The Enclave in contrast to the Vault 87 mutant remnants had been eradicated on the east coast. Raven Rock, Adams Air force Base as well as other minor Outposts around the Capital Wasteland had been either annihilated or had its occupants exterminated, there were exceptions however. A handful of infants all under the age of two had been found at one such east coast remnant outpost, an Enclave nursery, complete with an array of incubators and robotic minders. They had been brought into the Brotherhood and continued to serve even now. None of them knew of their past Enclave histories. They never would.

Sarah again shook off her remembrance of that vile organisation and finally broke the momentary silence.

"The Enclave would have had an experiment in place for vault sixty five too. Only seventeen where made without experimentation in mind. Enclave records called them '_control_' groups. Neither yours or sixty five is. My… husbands also happened to be an experimental vault."

She was now perilously close to revealing how little information her Brotherhood actually knew, Sarah also regretted giving up that last part of information about Chris but such knowledge may make the girl from sixty one more amenable to questioning.

_Hopefully…_

If only her Brotherhoods acquired Vault-tec records held the full list of every vault in existence. Of course it contained the information of how many vaults there were. One through to One hundred and twenty two the data said, yet only a few of those locations had been found, for the records said little about the vast majority, only six in fact could be placed upon any map and all six where in relatively close in proximity to the ruins of old D.C.

The people before the great war seemingly intended to make it harder for their descendants in every way, shape or form. Not only did they irradiate the planet and damn their progeny to nuclear ruin, they couldn't find it in themselves to put some simple directions on some paper, type an array numbers of longitude and latitude on a computer or even draw a map!

Sarah knew what one thing she'd do to the person who decided the stupidity of that. It involved a bullet and their head, preceded immediately before by herself pulling a trigger. She relaxed her irritated self, shaking off her annoyance and once more turned her attention to the prisoner sat before her.

Charlotte appeared to be mulling over her previous statement. Finally the young females head returned from its sunken like position and her eyes directed their focus back to Sarah's own. Now the Elder couldn't discern what emotions held sway in the females young mind. Her expression was blank, cold and devoid of any sign of feeling.

She spoke, her voice paralleling her abyss-like features.

"Your saying we're guinea pigs? Just lap rats, to be poked and prodded at some secret continuation governments antiquated whim? Our own government?"

"Yes." Sarah stoically replied.

"Prove it then." The vault girl answered, her face still showing no emotion.

* * *

><p>"<em>Adapt or perish, now as ever, is nature's inexorable imperative." <em>

**- Herbert George Wells**

**The Capital Wasteland. 15.16 EST.**

It appeared the Republic hadn't bothered to reach this far west, not yet anyway. Manassas was over four hours behind them and all Casdin had seen after all this time was a cracked barren land, a mix of desolate soil and sand. On occasion a hardy plant would come across his view along with the periodic remains of either humans or animals. Most were but bone now, flesh and sinew cleanly ripped from the ghastly reminders of death by predators, tribal cannibals or the howling night winds of this desolate environment.

One corpse he'd recently seen had been relatively fresh, it held human male features with a shredded grey coverall, one of his arms was missing. An antiqued assault rifle and numerous shell casings littered the area of the forgotten souls demise. Using his own experience of judging decay, it appeared the male had died within the last two days. Bloatfly maggots now infested it, picking at the dried decomposing body. Crows and Vultures also feasted upon the wastes unlucky victim as well as the parasitic larvae. Three great claw marks across the desiccating remains had shown him the cause of death. The wastelands epitome of it, the dreaded and feared Deathclaw. Not ten minutes ago that same Deathclaw had been spotted…dead. It's body held numerous puncture wounds, both from bullets and other things the Paladin simply couldn't discern. Nothing was feasting upon this creature of the wastes though, even in death it appeared to scare the scavengers away.

The further away from the Capital one went the more his surroundings looked like the Wasteland of yesteryear. Nothing and no one was safe, no matter the weaponry. Something or someone would always have a bigger gun or in this case, claws or teeth. To be sure the vile creature had ceased to draw breath, the former Protector had shot the beast several times in the eye sockets and twice in the mouth with his trusted 10mm sidearm. He had then taken out his combat knife from its boot sheath and carved through the hardened throat of the predator. _Now _the abomination was dead.

The rain had stopped around two hours prior. That had been around the time the mixed contingent passed what _had _been Lake Manassas, according to the pre-war maps he and some of his brothers had been given for this long assignment. It was now just another hive for the wastes population of mutated giant ants. The maps also showed him that the main bulk of their unit was marching along the old Lee Highway which would eventually pass Fort Bannister.

The wizened old Paladin was on their right flank along with Junior Knight Vargas and Knight Hardshaw out in the near untouched wastes. His surprise had been palpable when Dusk had given him the assignment, abet it had been said with a sign of apprehension. To be ordering and commanding a squad again so soon was something he hadn't foreseen.

Paladin Maxson happened to be further right of the main company and Casdin's own triplet scouting out for any hostiles along the route. Both Knights Schmitt and Kendrick where assigned to him, whilst their own Knight Captain was ahead of them. Hunting for foes and signs of aggressive wildlife by herself. With just her vaunted DKS-401 Sniper Rifle and T-51b Power Armour she'd taken down a pair Yuo Guai' and a wandering troupe of seven raiders too doped up on jet and psycho to realise which way the snipers bullets where coming from. Commentary of every shot and kill had just gone over their radiosets and all of Tertiary frequency. It finally ended.

"…All Tango's down. Eyes peeled people. Kilo Charlie One One out."

After relative silence returned to the radio, Knight Hardshaw spoke up from his position to Casdin's left.

"Damn Vargas, she's good! Five rounds a mag and she takes seven down in less than thirty seconds…"

A pause soon followed then he began anew. "…I counted alright? I wish I could shoot like ma'am though. You reckon she's the best? Colvin' not got a thing on her. Maybe once but not now."

Casdin continued to listen in, yet only paid as much attention as he dared to their chatter. His eyes remained in front scanning for any and all signs of danger. He'd let them speak, after all it appeared Knight Captain Dusk was doing all the work on the right flank herself.

"Your joking? You ever seen the Sentinel shoot? He'd hit a Deathclaw in the eye from two clicks away, in a rad storm I might add. Then in his second shot he'd hit the other eye! Steels honest truth. Hardie, I swear on my preserved ancestors."

"You're shitting me. No chance! There's no chance in hell of something like that, the first Maxson himself couldn't even take the shot, never mind the second! Look I've heard the stories, back when he was just the Lone Wanderer and even after that. Still he can't be _that_ good."

"I swear it, he is. My dad told me once how he took out an Enclave Vertibird with a single bullet."

"Brahmin shit! No way! Fine then Vargas how'd he do that?"

"He took out the pilot of course! Straight through the visor, it came down at the old Bots feet too, it crushed the 'bird like a tinned can of Pork and beans under foot."

"The Old Bot? Liberty Prime?"

"The very same. The battle of Jefferson. When we took back the purifier."

"Well you learn something new everyday, I must of missed that in history. Still… The Knight Captains the best I've seen. When's the last time our lonesome Sentinel did anything like that?"

"Well… I don't know dates or anything. Maybe Lyons Tower back when it was the Philips Tower? Look he goes out all the time and takes down all kinds of things. Its just we never hear about it."

"His getting old you mean and how do you know if you no one hears about it?" At that question Casdin jumped into the conversation, turning around finally, halting their continuous march.

"Don't talk about being old Knight. Show the Sentinel some respect too. His seen more blood and death than you ever will." _And so have I. _He kept that thought to himself however. He'd seen the Lone Wanderer abilities firsthand once, a long time ago.

"…Sorry sir. I meant no disrespect." Knight Hardshaw replied. His tone actually held an ounce of repentance.

"Paladin Casdin? Do you have a story about Sentinel Lancaster then?" this time Vargas spoke.

"Junior Knight Vargas, this is not the time for stories but… I shall tell you one when we reach Bannister. Before that we move in silence is that clear?" He'd tell them one, a brief tale but one that had shaped the former Protectors opinion of Chris Lancaster from the onset but not now, not at this time.

"Yes Paladin sir! Of course Paladin!" Both younger men said in unison. Casdin started to move again after that, as did Vargas and Hardshaw. Their triangular formation once again created. Himself in front with the Junior Knight behind him and to the right and the Knight also behind him and to his left.

They continued on like this for another hour or so. The Ripper unit on the Unionists left flank had come across a group of slavers. Reporting over Tertiary, the sorry excuses of humanity had been killed to the last man. The collared slaves however had been shot upon the first sight of the Brotherhood of Steel. No doubt such distasteful operations continued on where the Capitol city states grip ended. Twelve in all there were, six slavers. The remaining six had been woman and children all collared.

_Not_ _Slaves. Humans. Even wastelanders deserved more than that fate._

Their bodies would now become a part of the wastes cycle of life and death.

Other than that the Paladin hadn't seen or heard anything else of note.

They had just passed a den of Molerats. The critters had scampered back into their burrow upon seeing the three of them. Before that an infant radscorpion was being feasted upon by Vultures, they were chased away by a pack of dogs, vicious canines that survived and thrived by working in unison like their ancient ancestors. One had taken down a vulture too slow off the ground. Another had attempted to rip through the mutated arachnids stinger. It appeared the scorpion either held an inch of life left or the predators wanton bites had simply sent the stinger point crashing downwards, straight into the head of one of the other pack animals, killing it instantly. The remaining feral dogs now feasted upon the downed vulture, their dead brethren and the radscorpion remains. Life always found a way, even in such an environment it seemed.

Paladin Casdin continued on unabated. He'd seen all the wasteland had to offer, this was no different. Better to use their ammunition for something that attacked them all rather than just something which simply barked at them.

After another half an hour or so his radio headset crackled to life once more. It's call-sign was one of their merged unit. Therefore Casdin listened intently to it.

"Tango Papa Zero One to Kilo Charlie One One. Just spotted a Radscorpion. Its big, white and it's heading towards you. Where going to engage now."

_Big and White… Albino Radscorpion._

That didn't bode well at all, Plasma blasts where immediately heard in the distance, around one hundred yards at the most.

Suddenly the Paladin remembered the deceased Deathclaw from before. Riddled with bullet holes and _other _puncture wounds. Nothing feasted on it either. _Albino Poison and toxic. _That call-sign had been Arthur Maxson's too…

"Tango Papa Zero Two, on the way. Don't let it come near you. It's stinger will puncture that armour like a cosmic knife through two year old Brahmin!" He wasn't sure of that, however Casdin wouldn't wish for such a field test to be done on the last adult Maxson.

There was no reply from the newly made Paladin over the radio, only the sound of more rifle blasts. The only chatter came from Knight Captain Dusk who was doubling back and the Unionists informing them that one of their platoons would make also.

Casdin was now running. His new Power Armour augmenting his decreased old age agility and the strength of his wearied legs. He continued to hear an abundance of energy weapon blasts, along with continuous gunfire. Only Maxson held a Plasma Rifle of the three. Knight Schmitt's firearm was but a modified scoped assault rifle whilst Kendrick's the biggest of the three Guardian Unit Knights bore a Minigun. It was that what held the Paladins attention for it had now opened up, bring rapturous thunder to the surrounding wastes.

He was getting closer now, the sounds of battle where increasing, as was his heart rate.

Now he could see them.

Each in a different position. Schmitt was prone firing small bursts, whilst Paladin Maxson knelt, using his knee as a support for accuracy. Kendrick was standing, his Minigun blazing in the wasteland afternoon sun. His vision then turned to what they were firing at.

It was a monstrosity.

Easily bigger than a Pre-war Corvega motor vehicle. It's notorious stinger stood at least nine foot off the ground, while its deadly pincers were bigger than his own upper body and just under twice its breadth. What's more it appeared that all the firepower thus far put into the desert arachnid hadn't slowed or injured it in the slightest.

It was now closing in on them all after finally drawing away from Knight Captain Dusk who was further up ahead and now also beginning to fire off sporadic rounds from her own rifle. It was but fifty yards away, maybe less.

Casdin's weapon went upwards, his right index fingers pressing down upon the trigger. A three blast burst of Plasma shot fired out, a trio of haloed green energy impacted upon the creatures paled carapace near to it's satanic red eye clusters. Again he fired, aiming in the same location, yet this time they harmlessly hit its pincers which had come up in a defensive posture.

"Frag out!" One of the Knights barked near his location, Casdin thought it sounded like Schmitt but he'd couldn't be sure. Five seconds later the explosion was seen and heard, just off centre to the eight legged beast. The radscorpion flailed slightly but continued on unabated, now with seven legs. It was but twenty metres away.

Constant fire however finally and slowly began to wear it down.

It stopped suddenly after a gunshot burst went straight threw the albinos stinger sac. Sending sicken venomous toxins over the entirety of the wasteland colossus and its immediate vicinity. No doubt the bullet had come from Dusk. A brief few seconds later it collapsed. It's hind segmented tail went limp impacting upon the poison smeared ground. The remains of its neurotoxins began to drip haphazardly onto the now moist sand where the stinger lay to rest. It was around twelve metres from their position.

"Target down, cancel further assist. Tango Papa Zero One out."

The transmission had come from Maxson again. Further acknowledgements rang through indicating it had been received. Then the younger Paladin began to move forward with his Plasma rifle still raised, the sights set on the deceased creature. Two more bursts came from his weapon, again hitting where Casdin had earlier aimed and fired for. Finally the carapace protection broke, violently cracking and fizzling under the blasts. Eventually turning the front half of the Radscorpion into a mere sicken green hue of rancid luminous matter. Its deathly pincers meekly fell away from what had been its thorax's as too did it's fore legs, leaving just the abdomen, its three remaining hind legs and its already limp stinger to remain as part of the creature.

The behemoth albino had finally seen the last of its murderous wasteland days. What's more Paladin Casdin realised that no others in the wasteland had bigger guns than they. Nature may be tough but they were Steel. They were almost certainly tougher. A simple accident of evolution couldn't take down battle hardened members of the Brotherhood.

The radio once more outputted its invaluable information. It came from Dusk.

"Right shows over. Papa Oh One back to your position. Paladin Casdin move on up to me. I've had my fill of lone wandering for the day. Everyone else carry on. We've got another few hours before we reach Bannister. Kilo Charlie One One out!"

Another few hours indeed. They had walked continuously for just under six hours now. Only another eight to go.

* * *

><p>"<em>Semper Fidelis (Always faithful)"<em>

**- United States Marine Corp motto.**

**Annesplace. Eastport: Chesapeake bay-side. 18.07 EST.**

_Different._

That was the only word Malcolm could use to describe this settlement. It was large, probably larger than Rivet City, it certainly housed more residents. What stood out however was the incredible _lack _of males carrying weaponry or patrolling along the roofs or vast array of walls and towers. He'd seen none in fact. They were women to the last. Of course, there were males about, merchants, fishermen, teachers and the like but none held anything more than a sidearm for protection.

It both intrigued and worried the wearied Regulator.

Artemas had briefed them all before the foursome had been escorted to Queen Anne's presence. That had been about four hours ago by his reckoning. His Helmet mounted visual clock had confirmed it. Malcolm wasn't one to moan of things yet upon arriving here there had been particular pomp and ceremony. Two things he found both boring and pointless as well as utterly stupid. Surprisingly upon glancing at Vicky she appeared to be enjoying it greatly. He knew not why but by damn he'd make it his business to find out. She certainly couldn't _like _this pageantry, could she.

Uniformed two parallel rows of thirty Annesplace guards had been present upon seeing the Majestic Anne. They had all been clad in new found darkened blue blazers and skirts along with different shaped hats from before. They all bore the letters U S N A V Y along their brims.

The top of these hat all appeared to be bowled and clean chalk white. All had stood to perfect attention with polished R91 rifles held aloft upon their shoulders whilst he and Artemas both now donned in Power Armour walked cautiously up the large hall. Victoria and Will followed closely behind them both. The duo appeared to be in relative awe at their surroundings. Something he assuredly wasn't. His Regulator senses were tingling, that usually meant something bad. However nothing happened.

_Not Yet._

Eventually after a still careful march they reached the female at the end of the room. She was flanked by two more Annesplace Guardians, one of whom happened to look familiar. It was in fact the female who had spoken to them upon landing. _Jane Halsey_, _Admiral of the Fleet. _She had winked at him. Malcolm who had removed his helmet at this point in the proceedings had pretended not to notice.

Both Guardians were dressed similarly to the other sixty, yet Anne herself appeared to be a complete contrast. She was much older, Malcolm placed her age at around fifty years old compared to the rest of the ladies seen thus far. Her hair was also white rather than brunette, blonde, ginger or whatever colours happened to be in between. It matched her tunic and skirt which was also pure stark white.

Her hat was also oddly shaped compared to everyone else, with golden embroidery laced along an obsidian brim. A silver winged Eagle was also adorned upon the white forefront, which nestled within its claws a dull worn down shield holding the letter A. Golden buttons went down the length of her tunic, these were complimented by the golden bands upon her tunic wrists also. More golden, silver and bronze items appeared to be clipped onto her left breast, an assortment of coloured ribbons which were paired up with an array of different shaped metals. Upon the right, numerous coloured bars on two lines were also present.

He hadn't a clue in hell what all that meant. The metal seemed pointless, was it a show of battle honours? Some of the Virginian tribes in the far south used to do something similar. They did it with human bones though. He'd also seen pre-war posters before and these outfits screamed of those times. More so Malcolm had seen images of crowns before when helping James with his pre-war history lessons, the adornment upon Anne's head wasn't such a one.

_She ain't a Queen, no more than I'm Premier Representative._

Those had been his thoughts upon seeing her. Anne held an air of authority of course but a regal one? That she lacked. That being said however, Malcolm hadn't even seen a Queen or King, so how was he to judge.

Currently they were upon the docks of Eastport. Queen Anne had graciously informed them that she would give them a tour of Annesplace.

It had been an agonising few hours.

"…Here is were the fleet moors."

_What fleet? _He kept that particular observation to himself though. There were around twelve vessels. All little bigger than Potomac fishing trawlers. Placed upon the bow and stern of every vessel however was a rotational machine gun. They were _Pitt _designed and manufactured more than likely. Malcolm supposed they could fit a small group of personnel upon the vessel. Around four to five with relative comfort. Still he was less than impressed. He'd seen the picture books and magazine of Battleships and Aircraft carriers in his childhood days, images from before the great war. Rivet City had been such a ship before the bombs fell it was said. This was nothing compared to that.

"…On the other side of this building is our pride and glory. Our flagship." Anne carried on regardless of his feeling of being underwhelmed. Artemas and Will had remained silent, only Victoria had questioned the Annesplaces leader. She did so again. A innocent curiosity marked within her words and a trace of excitement. Which he was quite partial to seeing.

"Your Majesty, how many ships do you have?"

"Forty, including our flagship. Wait a moment, you shall soon see." _Another fishing boat probably._

The throng of people continued to move forward. To his left lay the _'fishing boat fleet'. _In front of them was a prefab fortification and to his right a pre-war building which had been merged with the new construct.

A mesh of metal, brick and wood made this wall and gateway, it appeared to be used to separate this side of the bay from what lay beyond. There was one sentry post to the left and the pre-war building to the right. Both were manned, _womaned _even. They also stood at a similar height.

When their entourage moved closer the guards above went to work. Using a type of pulley system to open the rust ridden metal plate door which barred their way.

They didn't wait, for it was opened before their arrival. After stepping through the entryway Malcolm still couldn't see anything of note. Until his eyes drifted towards the right and in the distance…

"That is the United States Ship, Democracy. Our pride and joy."

_Well I'll be. That's a ship! A damn ship!_

How was this information not more widely known. It was a working pre-war vessel, it had to be! Malcolm's query came out. These Annenite's had kept this far too secret.

"Well miss, your majesty even, I do apologies. How does no one know about this? It's a working ship and well I've been in the wastes a long time. The only large ship I've seen is Rivet City all the way back at the Capitol. It's hard to hide such a thing, is all I'm meaning."

The monarch appeared to understand his words, and soon enough his question was answered abet with a undercurrent of annoyance.

"Well, the truth is compared to Oriskany, the Democracy is a toy. It's a destroyer nothing like one of the old carriers." Confused Malcolm again went to ask the meaning of that particular word, yet Queen Anne beat him to it.

"Ohh sorry, that was Rivet city before it became a _city_. It was named the USS Oriskany. They were in the same fleet too or so it is written. And to answer your other question. We'd lose it otherwise. Whenever a craft goes into the central Chesapeake it is lost. Destroyed. We don't wish that to happen. There are bigger things in the water than the Democracy."

That answered satisfied him. Still the wizened Steel Regulator had a sense of doubt within his mind. Something _was _wrong. Yet he knew not what. Maybe it was nothing but there was _something_ troubling him.

Maybe it happened to be Artemas' briefing from before. Their real reason for being here. To find out if two entire families and the majority of a third had been slaughtered at the hands of these Annenites and if so why? When and who ordered such a heinous crime. It was Regulator business, true regulator business. If this Queen Anne had orchestrated the massacre, she was to be killed and the Brotherhood and the Republic Military was to be sent in. That was something he didn't wish to do, not after seeing how happy certain members of their immediate group happened to be here.

"…Our salute to the Capitol Republic our new nation." Queen Anne's voice echoed across the bay, it was soon replaced by something louder, much louder.

_Gunfire._

Malcolm was suddenly jolted from his thought after a thunderous volley of shots rang out. He went for his gun, yet immediately realised it wasn't needed. The salvo had come from the _Democracy._ Six bursts of blue charged pure energy rained down upon the distant Chesapeake. Sending boiled splashes of water and superheated steam high up through the air.

"The Democracy's Fusion Rail-guns. Does your Brotherhood have one of them Knight Artemas?" The monarch asked with a rather unrefined roguish smirk.

"I… don't believe so." was all the Knight managed to uttered.

"Well, as a gift. The technology is theirs to look at and replicate." The look upon Artemas face was plain to see. This mission even if successful would be fruitless. The councilmen and women of the Republic would want such technology in the Brotherhoods hands as too would they themselves.

Malcolm wasn't in the Brotherhood though, he wasn't a Representative of the Republic either. He was a Regulator, a Steel one that would not break or bend in this investigation. He muttered quietly under his breath three singular words. The one that always strengthened his resolve.

'_Regulate, Pacify, Liberate._'

He knew what he had to do, the Republic wouldn't like it, the Brotherhood wouldn't either if the evidence was found but Justice would be done for the men, women and children of Crofton.

Malcolm hoped to god there was no evidence and the tale wasn't true though.

"Malcolm, this is amazing! Truly amazing! Do you think we could board the ship? Ride the waves like before the war." Victoria questioned him excitedly.

He just nodded. There would be _war_ if such information was acted upon and he was honour bounded to act upon it…

* * *

><p>Author notes<p>

_1. Water is free, living on the Potomac you can have as much as you want. The maintenance of pipelines and the protection of water tanks in the outlying settlements and newly developed farmsteads isn't though. Hence the water protection tax. Very… NCR-like :-O._

_2. Giving six year olds plus is no doubt a bad idea yet these lot get trained continuously in their usage. Maria and James obviously don't have a clue how to piece together a 10mm Pistol but through constant practice and lessons they will. Practice makes Perfects as Vargas said._

_3. Star Paladin Vargas was seven years old in 2254 when the war with the NCR started and seven when he was taken by the Brotherhood after his father a Colonel of the NCR was executed at the town of Maxson. Because of this he was sent with the Lyons expedition as a Squire. Basically Vargas didn't want to be in the Brotherhood and he can see James doesn't either. The Star Paladin had no choice in the matter however._

_4. I've put vault 87 north west of Luray Caverns (Little Lamplight) so its south of Woodstock, Virginia, West of Oakhill, Virginia and East of Mt Jackson, Virginia. Making it eighty kilometres north of Charlottesville (Lottesville) as the Vertibird flies._

_5. For the pomp hats and uniform I'm using pictures from WWII posters which are on wikipedia. "Women Accepted for Volunteer Emergency Service". WAVES. ;)._

_6. The USS Democracy is a destroyer class vessel, similar in look to the Arleigh Burke Class yet its technology is more advanced more along the lines of the yet to be commissioned Zumwalt Class. It was a 'tuna boat' before the great war. Basically it held a majority female crew. The crew complement was 260 (between the Arleigh and the Zumwalt complement number) and around 180 were females, including the ships Captain. There also happened to be a number of US marines on board totalling 40, a half of those were females too._

_7. The USS Oriskany in this timeline hasn't sunken near the Florida keys to make a artificial reef. Or rather the new version of it hasn't. The second Oriskany was in active service in the Atlantic, however a torpedo from the Submarine HMS Océanique sent it limping back to port. A day later… the bombs fell and the rest is history. _


	14. Bad to Worse

_Authors notes:_

_I am extremely sorry for the lengthy delay. Life has been hectic with work, education and finally my holiday._

_Long story short. I had this done ages ago and a virus on my computer decided to get rid of the majority of my programmes... no back up so I had to write it again from the scant notes I had written. Originally this was longer but considering the delay I'm sending it now and getting started with chapter 15.  
><em>

_Anyway enough of that!_

_Thanks for the people who have reviewed and those who have read it! Much obliged._

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

_Bad to Worse

"_I am NOT doing that." _

_**- Maria Lancaster, to herself after being informed of the rules of the circuit exercises, minutes before doing it.**_

**Wednesday 8th July 2294: 19_.02 EST_. The Citadel: Gymnasium hall: C Wing. **

Maria was ready yet again. She may not have wished to be here but she was prepared all the same. Her brother James was standing next to her as was Lizzie, Jeremy was a few metres down the hall near to squires similar to his own age. It was again time for evening exercise. The dreaded hour of the day and obviously the little Lancaster's punishment for all those years of tormenting Chief Officer Gomez, his staff and Miss nasty Overseer Amata.

_Beep!_

That was it. The first sound of the rest of her hour work out. Maria would take it slow at first. Thankfully the periods between signals were also wide apart at the beginning.

"So we just run with the bleeps? That's easy." Her brother said after they had all reached the opposite end of the hall.

"Wait. It'll get harder trust me." Lizzie replied. Both of them had been getting on rather well since James arrival last night.

"Harder? Its just run-"

_Beep!_

James voice was cut off with the second sound of the running test. When did he become such a big know it all anyway? He'd already been given detention today by none other than Star Paladin Vargas. Not only that his punishment would carry on until the Star Paladin said otherwise.

After returning once more to the entrance side of the gymnasium. The entirety of the three wings of squires stopped once more. Now waiting in anticipation for the third bleep which would surely come quicker than the last. A further query came from James.

"How long do we have to do this?" _Until we pass out! Or when our legs turn to Mutfruit jello!_

"Half an hour. Then its circuit training for the other half hour."

James answer again came from Lizzie. A pang of annoyance was brought forth for a brief few moments but it soon passed. She could of answered the question just as well. Lizzie was always talking to James now. It reminded her of yucky Janice Kendall. Maria didn't like that one bit. She bottled up the irritation however, Lizzie was her friend too so wouldn't be like Janice.

_Beep!_

Her thoughts were again put aside. The third run now. This exercise was a naughty cheat! It would lull you into a false sense of security then suddenly it would turn against you. If Maria had her way the sensor that kept making the noise would soon be smashed into tiny pieces. Of course her dreams would never come to reality. Even in defeat though she would continue on. It was better to carry on running then just drop out. Otherwise there was scolding and punishment, followed by longer circuit training.

The fourth bleep sounded in Maria's ears and she ran again. The bleeps after that continued to come, faster and faster than the others previously.

Soon every squires went into a near continuously jog. Then a slow run, followed by a faster run and lastly a sprint. She forgot the amount of times she'd heard the movement signal, the ever dreadful sound of '_beep'_.

Squires on her left and right had dropped out now. All resting for a few seconds before they were taken to the next part of the training. She carried on as did a handful of others, including James who was still beside her. Better to run than do the circuit exercises. Running was something she now hated and loathed but it was better than the push ups, sit ups and the other array of things she would have to do more of if she happened to stop now.

Maria was more concerned with her feet that now felt as if they were on fire. Her thighs were also burning fiercely. Her breathing had become beyond laboured now. Her exhalations were quick and hasty whilst her inhalations had become heavy pants now searching the air for whatever oxygen it still held.

_Beep!_

It had come in the middle of her now sluggish movement in the centre of the hall. Which meant...

"Squire Lancaster off! Move on to Knight Sergeant Stein."

_Circuit training._

The second new found bane of her nine year old life. It had been placed higher than running and nasty Amata on the _'I hate this'_ scale. Maria would need to relent though and just get it over and done with.

An assortment of agonising exercises followed. Gruelling tasks that left her tummy hurting something fierce. That continued for what felt like forever. Set after set of sit ups and crunches along with press ups and squats as well as other countless things! It ended finally with a single lap around the hall, which smelled now not only of stale age old sweat but of new sweat as well, a particularly horrible combination. Steam was literally raising off every squire in the room. James had fallen onto his bottom and unceremoniously went onto his back, with his arms stretched out wide. Others were doing similar things. Maria stayed standing, her heart beating furiously within her chest. Lizzie had told her the day before if she stopped moving her arms and legs she'd begin to cease up, then she'd be unable to move... '_forever'. _The last part couldn't have been true, she hoped not at least but all the same Maria began to pace around whilst wriggling her fingers and wrists to make sure her arms never stopped moving.

"Sister squires! To the showers. Brothers to yours. You have ten minutes. Move." Knight Sergeant Jenson bellowed. Sergeant _'loudmouth' _he was, Lizzie had started to call him this also, Maria liked that.

Thankfully the loudmouth hadn't told her off because of yesterdays _'dereliction of duty'_. His command today was obeyed by all. Two sorry excuses of lines began to stream out the gymnasium, both then went opposite ways. Girls to the left and boys to the right.

It was now shower time. Maria hated this too. Normally when she was in the vault, her showers were by herself, it was not the case now. All female squires were now here and all had shed their clothing to wash under the surprisingly warm and refreshing water. She was no exception. Using but her hands Maria scrubbed and bathed the pungent sweat and grime from her skin and pores. Eventually she was also passed a small cream white block, which smelled rather pleasant. It was soap, or the wastelands substitute for it. There had been a similar substance in vault 101. Whatever its origins she didn't complain. Using the object in her hand Maria cleansed her body for the second time. She rubbed some of it into her hair, using the falling water to then rinse her long golden blonde locks.

"Right girls, your first today. Get your clothes on and then back to your quarters." that instruction had come from Knight Sergeant Stein. A rather benign yet sombre woman, Stein was a lot quieter than Sergeant loudmouth.

After changing into her now normal grey squires outfit which had replaced her blue and yellow vault suit, the young females all returned to their own wings. For Maria it was a short journey. Only down a corridor then the second room on the right, for the gym hall was in the same section as her quarters.

Maria went straight to her allocated bed area. Her Pip-boy lay under her bunk, still in the same equipment box. After having a close scan of it she noticed the time. It was now _20.20. _Which meant twenty past eight in the evening. The young Lancaster then turned her attention to her bed. She collapsed onto it. Completely ignoring the few springs that slightly dug into her little legs.

_Just over an hour until the lights go out and sleep time._

Maria closed her eyes all the same, letting the mounting tiredness take her into yet another citadel slumber...

"Maria? Your not falling asleep are you? It's time to read. It isn't lights out yet!" Her eyes shot open whilst her head turned to the sudden voice. It was little Jeremy, with book in tow. A smile was plastered onto his face waiting eagerly for her to respond.

"Okay." Was all the young girl could manage. She had dowsed off, for her movements in sitting up straight were rather tiresome and languid. Unless that was the after effects Lizzie had spoken of... Maria suddenly felt afraid that she'd be unable to move, however common sense prevailed. She'd done it yesterday and never frozen forever. Now was no different.

"We were on page three. After my granddaddy got his book for his birthday." Jeremy said whilst handing his grandfathers memoirs to her. She took it then promptly yawned whilst making her reply.

"...Well then, lets start..." _Hopefully I wont feel sad if I start reading or... fall asleep._

_**15th February 2254**_

_**No news from outside has come. Paladins here are ready to move onto Los Angeles and San Diego which the outsiders call Boneyard and Dayglow. They are apt names. Our Los Angeles bunker has been found. The bear will now try a siege. One they can not hope to win.**_

_**Paladin Samuel Ashur is to lead the contingent to relieve Elder Alfonso even so. He is my fiancés elder brother and soon to be my brother by Steel and by family. When the wedding goes ahead that is. **_

_**'It will happen when the war is won' my father says. **_

_**He believes it will only take a few months before we are victorious. I hope he is right. His always right though, I needn't worry. **_

_**Yet I still do.**_

_**16th February 2254**_

_**Still no news from outside.**_

_**After Jessica's work detail was over, she and I went for one of our liaisons.**_

_**We were caught by Senior Scribe Elijah. **_

_**Embarrassed would be an understatement. He laughed and told us to carry on then promptly departed.**_

_**However all passion went out of me and so to had Jess's.**_

_**We instead went to the practice rooms and sparred. It was her idea.**_

_**A brilliant one too, shortly after our fight we again found ourselves in one of the equipment rooms.**_

_**No one interrupted us this time.**_

What were they doing in the equipment rooms for someone to interrupt? Playing a game? Looking for equipment? Regardless of what they were doing Maria carried on. For the next few entries there was nothing of note except more information about these liaisons. It was incredibly vague but it sounded as if this Jonathan and Jessica liked to play games in the equipment rooms or in their own bed bunks. Finally she overturned a page with more than a paragraph in one of the entrance dates. Therefore she began to read anew. Jeremy who'd resumed yesterdays position in front of her appeared be to greatly enthralled at the words from years past.

_**22nd February 2254**_

_**News came in from the front yesterday.**_

_**...**_

_**Murderers.**_

_**That is all I can call them. They were occupied with but children and a few scribes. **_

_**They destroyed our bunker near to Shady Sands, the self proclaimed capital of the 'New' California Republic. They are trapped in there. Many could still be alive but there is no way out. **_

_**Only one. Now it is blocked with tonnes of blasted concrete! Squires cannot move such rubble, they are children, infants, babies!**_

_**Retribution and Vengeance is ringing through the hallways and corridors.**_

_**My father will give it them. He will give it them all.**_

_**Blood will flow off of our Steel. **_

_**New Californian blood. **_

_**I pray to the first that Samuel has made it in time to stop them doing the same at Los Angeles.**_

_**23rd February 2254**_

_**An assault team is heading to the township of Maxson in days time. I am to go with them. Paladin Casdin is to second Paladin Lyons in the attack. **_

_**We are to pay them back tenfold.**_

_**We should of held onto the town rather than retreat back to Lost Hills in weeks prior.**_

_**Regardless we will show these traitorous bears no mercy.**_

_**They deserve none.**_

_**25th February 2254**_

_**We move tomorrow. This may be my last entry. Henry assures me we'll all come back unharmed though.**_

_**Only those under the bears flag will bleed he says.**_

_**I intend to make that happen.**_

_**A bear may have claws and teeth but when it bites Steel they will shatter and crack.**_

_**Shatter and crack they will, I'll make it so.**_

This New California Republic sounded very bad and very evil . It was just like in Malcolm's raider stories. In those the heroes always killed the bad guys just like how her mommy and dad had always done. They killed them all the time.

Now it sounded as if Jeremy's grandfather was a hero too! Along with the rest of the Brotherhood on the other ocean-sea. Maria sort of understood what she had just read out, the nasty bears had blown up the doorway to this bunker which was similar to a vault but not quite. That meant no one could get in or out. The thought was both horrible and frightening. If she had been trapped in vault 101 she wouldn't know what to do, it would be hellish and dismal plus there would never have been any outside adventures, _forever and ever._

A gasp escaped her mouth, which was again picked up upon by a now giggling Jeremy.

"Bloatflies remember? What's so surprising? Is it something good that comes next?" Those were his questions which came out in between bouts of laughter. Maria reply came back, surprise and revelation intertwined with each word.

"Being trapped! Forever and ever and ever! It would be horrible! Never to see the sun again!" Her young friends expression then turned downcast, his comments too. Laughter fell away from his lips.

"Oh, I never thought. It would be really bad. What would of happened to them?"

"Well vault 101 was never opened for over one hundred and fifty years. They'd still be down there living..." Maria paused, Jeremy's features were still unhappy, she'd need to rectify that.

"...living happily ever after, underground." a stupid thing to say but it was in a few of her old fairy tale books. A smile followed the words. Little Jeremy responded in kind. _Good!_

"Now where were-"

"What you reading sis?" James had come over finally, interrupting her in the process. He'd been talking to Gabriel Colvin one of the oldest squires to yet remain in C Wing at age eleven. Jeremy answered for her. Which was good, she disliked being interrupted. Maria didn't let it show though.

"My granddaddy's diary book. His memo... memor... memories."

"Memoirs." Maria quickly corrected. Still it was a close enough guess.

"Oh right. So Jeremy am I allowed to listen in?" Before he could answer. Darkness descended upon them.

"Lights out squires! To your bunks." Sergeant loudmouth again. He soon departed from the doorway however. When he did her brother spoke once more.

"Watch this." Soon after his words light returned to her immediate vicinity. A pallid green shone from James forearm or rather his forearmed Pip-boy. Now that was amazing, not only did it tell the time, it lit up too! What other marvels did it have Maria wondered. It was not the time however. Lights out meant lights out.

"Turn it off! We have to go to sleep!" Her words had come out with more force and volume than was necessary. If Knight Sergeant Jenson returned though... her brother would be punished for a third time today.

James pressed a button and blackness once again consumed her. There was light enough for people to return to their bunks but not much else.

"Its just... if you wanted to carry on reading." _Maybe I will._

"You can keep the book until tomorrow Mia, you... can read some more of it. But you'll have to tell me again tomorrow! I'm going to sleep." Jeremy said, nervously. He never liked doing anything against the orders of superiors. That was plain to see even after only a few days of knowing her younger friend.

_Maybe I will._

With the shrouded darkness around her however, Maria's eyes started to close. Tiredness once more crept onwards to take her into slumber.

"Good night sis. Sleep tight, don't let the radroache's bite." She murmured a similar response. Then sleep overcame her.

Another night in the Citadel. Another morning tomorrow. Maria would at least be able to see the sun. Her last thoughts of consciousness turned to the bunker children in the west and how they fared underground, trapped forever.

She was thankfully to be here.

_Even with the stupid running every night._

* * *

><p>"<em>Cowards die many times before their deaths. The valiant never taste of death but once."<em>

_**- William Shakespeare: Julius Caesar**_

**Thursday 9th July 2294: _03.12 EST. _Fort Bannister.**

The smell was one Casdin had been accustomed to most of his life and one humanity was familiar with since time immemorial.

_Death._

The carrion birds had now had their fill. It was time for the creatures of the night. For the Paladin, the darkness was but an annoyance which soon disappeared with his T-55s night vision whenever he strayed out of the unlit camp perimeter.

Microfusion searchlights had been attached to the lone derelict tower which loomed forebodingly over the ruins and the Brotherhood camp as well as the unsealed steel bunker door into the abandoned fortress. Small objects yet powerful. It lit the majority of the surrounding environs with ease, yet not were he now stood. Only a lone light shone from his position. Dimly shining upon the wastelands and across the near pitch black horizon.

No one in their detachment had ventured into the interior of fort Bannister. The reason for that had been obvious. Silk strands had enveloped the entrance to the ruined construct and an assortments of primitive traps lay underneath these rope-like entanglements. _Trying to keep some-thing in. _Had been his own conclusion.

The last residents here had obviously found another product of post-war evolution in the depths of Bannister. Explosive ordinance had been deployed near to the agape entryway, both Fragmentation and Plasma mine variants. Anything that happened to scurry out would find itself losing its legs and other such body parts.

Those same residents bodies, males and females now lay motionlessly about the outskirts and exterior of the ruined pre-war military complex. Raiders all, killed to the last by the Brotherhood in days prior. They would not be missed. Many were limbless or decapitated, their heads asunder metres from their decaying remains. Some were merely reddened stains upon the steel and concrete walls or the dusted waste washed barren ground. Crimson drag marks leading to the military bunker also indicated the death position of other unlucky excuses of humanity. Some where already half eaten and devoured, it appeared what ever creatures lay inside Bannister had easily circumvented the ground traps which had previously lay before their lair exit.

His brothers and the Unionists paid the bodies no heed. None had fallen near to where they pitched their tents and unflung their sleep-rolls, yet the aroma of decay and decomposition still hit the nostrils. Casdin turned his olfactory blocker on, suddenly the odour was reduced to near nothingness.

Knight Captain Dusk had given him first watch, no doubt an order she relished. With him was Junior Knight Vargas and Knight Hardshaw. The trio had been stationed on a rather primitive sentry tower buffeted by sandbags and wasteland scrap. It had a connecting walkway to numerous over such posts or at least it used to. The one which now held the three was the only sentry position standing, the rest where either burnt, destroyed or both. It was the second highest building in the range of Fort Bannister. The highest, that being the derelict tower which now sparkled brilliantly in the near distance was being overlooked by personnel from the Unionist's. To top the entirety of the night patrol off, two pairs of his other Brother's where also patrolling the main camp area and in extension Bannisters entrance.

"So... how about General Charon then? What do you think of him sir?"

_Ah, the second thing familiar to humanity, idiots that talk too much._

Knight Hardshaw had been asking questions throughout their shift. Casdin had answered most of them if only to pass the time.

"He's an accomplished warrior and a-" he thought of his wording briefly before continuing. "a seasoned veteran of the wasteland." The Paladin finally said.

Anyone with a hint of sense would of known the word he was about to utter. A _ghoul, a zombie. _His disgust and revulsion simply couldn't be erased after a few briefs days accompanying the self-styled irradiated humans. The Capitol Republic general had espied them upon their approach to Bannister and greeted his Unionist's upon the road much to their adulation.

When the Paladin had finally set eyes upon him he was quite shocked at what he saw. The general wore what appeared to be T-45d Power Armour with the Republic emblem on its forefront. Charon's suited protection had been missing the right pauldron and the entirety of the right arm. Instead of this was waste metal armour stretching from wrist to elbow as well as a leather braced upper arm guard. The ghoul bore no helm, it appeared to Casdin that this irradiated shell of a man was proud of his own Ghoul-dom unlike many others of his kind. An M72 Gauss rifle of all things was cradled in his gloved hands.

His own thoughts then came into words, it was a question that had been irritating the former Protector since seeing the Ghoul, maybe his new brothers knew the answer.

"Do you know who taught the General his Power armour training? How did he get that rifle too?"

"No one did sir or at least no one in the last forty years. Maybe he's one of those pre-war ghouls. He could of got the training in the army. And the rifle, well his always had it sir. Ever since the battle of Jefferson anyway. Maybe he was trained with one of those in the army too." Junior Knight Vargas had answered him.

That was something he hadn't considered. _The army. _It meant the United States army of course. What untapped knowledge lay in Charon's head if that happened to be the case. Had some of the Brotherhood's military findings come from such information. Casdin began to wonder of such possibilities whilst his two subordinates continued their banter.

"Did you see one of those Unionist ghouls before Vargas? With the human looking skin? I heard a rumour from my sister who's stationed up at Rivet city who heard a rumour from a Libertyville trader that one of those ghoul doctors have been grafting human skin onto their patients. No word of a lie."

"Brahmin shit. How can you believe that? Skin grafts? Wouldn't they do a full facial skin graft rather than just one on a neck? What's the point of it?"

"Look Vargas, its what I heard okay? I'm not lying, its a rumour I said."

Two things Paladin Casdin knew of his two new brothers were that they both gossiped needlessly and endlessly. The Knight Hardshaw had just been promoted from Junior Knight and therefore knew the Star Paladin's son as an initiate and squire.

Thankfully they held up rather well under fire and duress. This had been proved in the rather ponderous journey yesterday when a pair of Yao Guai's had ventured out of what appeared to be a old mining tunnel at around nightfall. The confrontation led to two less predators in the wastes. Still there was a difference between such a skirmish and facing off against humans. Hopefully when that time came Owyn's army of Wastelander's and half-breed wasters would hold like the old Brotherhood would. So far though Casdin had been coloured impressed, abet slightly so.

"Eyes on the outside Knights. Any signs of attack make it known. Watch for anything with two to eight legs. This post is yours now Knight Hardshaw, if I'm not back or don't respond in fifteen, then sound the alarm. Understood."

It was now time for another brief perimeter patrol. The Paladin did it by himself for no other reason than to get away from the incessant talking even for a little while. A few moments of solitary silence would pass the time just as well as continued questioning.

After the Knight's salutes he ventured down the ladder of the lone sentry tower and back onto the cracked sand rinsed concrete floor. Casdin then turned his Olfactory blockers off and night vision visual sensors on.

The smell of rotten flesh engulfed his nose once again. Yet he'd need all his senses when by himself, even smell. Dim illumination from the side of the guard post lent precious light to his vision, which was now in variations of dark and lighter shades of green.

The only sounds Casdin heard where the occasional intermittent crackle of his helmet radio-set detailing events and updates of his renewed Brotherhood in other missions across the Capital wastes and its young Republic. He was alert even so.

The Paladin's patrol route would take him along the entirety of the fort's outskirts, some of the more travelled brothers knew of the nocturnal dangers this far away from the revitalised D.C. It wasn't just Deathclaws that sent fear into the hearts of men in this part of the old Columbia commonwealth. Thankfully the Paladin had no such qualms. That being said the Rad-scorpions distant relative, the Lycosa was a dangerous predator and one the seasoned brother didn't wish to run into or its eight appendages.

His patrol continued on, still nothing of note-

_A flash._

A gleam of light.

He'd just seen it at the corner of his eye.

Casdin's senses now focussed on the location intently. Crouching low in case his Plasma rifle would be put to use.

No movement-

Dark greens and near blacks caught his version. Shades within shadows. Shadows within darkness.

_I'm going senile, finally...too old._

A dusted crackle to his right sent his immediate thought away, turning to this new source of intrusion.

_Too late..._

A dampened sound, a muted blast was the second to last thing Casdin saw.

The pain came soon after. After murmured voices talking of confusion, strife... and power armour. These were then accompanied by an array of other sounds.

_Gunshots? Plasma...?_

Casdin's mind was in overdrive, yet his senses refused to listen to his pleading calls. A tiredness engulfed him like a thunderous wave, his eyes and hearing blinked out. Only pain and memory remained now.

The Paladin could see images in his minds eye only. A silent shot had highlighted a number though or was it two? The numerals were made green from his now lost enhanced vision. He'd seen it before, many times... anger surfaced at the past remembrance. That too soon faded, along with the pain.

Then came nothing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."<em>

_**- Lao Tzu**_

**Pennsylvania avenue, Liberty Outpost. Libertyville. 08.25 EST  
><strong>

"No."

"No?"

"No! Your not going okay? I'll send somebody else for the vault-tec evidence, you just need to tell them how-"

"I will go without your permission Sarah..." The silence from the radio monitor that returned after those words was simply deafening. He shouldn't of said it. It undermined her authority and if anyone had overheard the conversation they would soon question such behaviour. His wife had been speaking to him as a loved one though and not as a superior officer, not as an Elder of the Brotherhood. It was fear leading her to this judgement. Thankfully the transmission was secure, it was also unmonitored. No one else over the Brotherhood channels could accidentally or deliberately eavesdrop.

The matter of evidence for the enclave experiments on the vaults had been brought up last night. It ended without agreement. This time Sentinel Lancaster would force the issue, agreement or no. If these southern vaults could be negotiated with then blood would not wash the wastes of Virginia.

Charlotte, the prisoner currently under observational detention in the Citadel could indeed be a key to such negotiations. Even if they couldn't bring about a none violent solution, the information on these vaults would be invaluable to defeating them. However there was but one thing that remained for both those points to be valid.

_Evidence._

Chris knew his wife would be angry at his words and upset too. The last time he'd attempted to gather this information had left him near dead. Finally the silence broke with Sarah's voice coming through once more.

"I can order you to remain at Liberty. I can order Paladin Radcliffe to detain you for insubordination..." she left the rest unsaid.

It's translation was obvious... _but I wont, because your my husband and I love you, damnit!_

Saying that however would make his day a whole lot worse, extremely so. His only choice in persuasion was the usage of facts or to ignore all and go anyway. He was loathed to do the latter option however.

"I know. Look you can't send anyone else, there's only me. I can get in and out unnoticed, I can get it..."

"Like last time? You nearly died!" The words rung true, a bitter sound to hear. The memory of those event flood into his consciousness.

His arrogance had sent him on a road that would of ended but for his old friend Malcolm. In believing his own legend, The Sentinel believed himself to be almost immortal or close enough to such status. Thankfully those past lessons had made Chris far more wiser and cautious in the following years. It had also kept him alive.

"I have my suit. The 1st Ranger's are on the ground there now. I'll meet up with them." His wife once more remained silent, her shallow breathing becoming all the noise he could hear.

"Your not going alone." It was said it in a tone that would offer not resistance. This _was _an order. Defeat was also written within those words, she had given in to his reasoning.

"I would go but I can't just leave everything behind. Gallows is going with you. Understood?"

"Yes... Elder." Chris replied. The words being awkward in his mouth.

"Star Paladin Vargas is to be made Sentinel and resume my old duties and yours until you return. Knight Captain Colvin is being raised to the rank of Star Paladin. Do you agree?" Chris replied with a quick affirmative _yes._

The change in subject had caught Chris off guard though. Normally this meant their previous conversation was over and done with. Sarah's voice had lost all warmth to it as well, she was now speaking to him as Elder of the Brotherhood. Part of him was thankfully for that, yet the other part immediately felt upset at the sudden change of demeanour, the almost instantaneous loss of affection.

Undeterred with this, Sentinel Lancaster carried on speaking.

"Do you have a someone in mind for Colvin's old position?" It was a none-question, Sarah obviously did.

"That's the second thing I wanted to ask you about. I'm making Knight Captain Tristan training officer with Knight Sergeant Edwards temporarily taking his place in Bravo Sierra." There was a _but _there. One that he quickly grasped upon.

"_but_ who are you making Knight Captain in Colvin's place? Permanently?"

"Henry Casdin." His shock was almost palpable, of course Sarah couldn't of seen it. This was something he would of done. What would the Brotherhood think of it though. His wife and Elder carried on speaking, regardless of his surprise.

"After his return from the south of course. His experience will be invaluable for the Initiates and if Knight Captain Dusk believes Paladin Casdin has performed like a true brother then I see no reason why we should not use his knowledge. It will also keep him close at hand, right here in the Citadel."

Was it wise or foolish, he simply didn't know. Some would call it both, others would just choose one and be done with it. The Sentinel was proud of Sarah's choice though, it was enlightened yet pragmatic. This future development would further integrate the former Outcasts with the true Brotherhood. Eventually suspicion and distrust that was already slowly thawing would diminish greatly. Yet on the off chance the Outcast harboured betrayal, keeping their bona fide leader close was a good call. Chris approved with such decision.

"It's a good idea."

"I know Lancaster. It was _my_ idea after all."

With those words, warmth returned to her voice. He let out a short laugh. Chris preferred her this way, even though he knew she couldn't be like this all the time. The duality of duty and love in many circumstances made unhealthy bedfellows and sometimes that was impressed upon Sarah and himself.

"Tell Gallows we'll set off tonight." The Sentinel stopped speaking momentarily, he always disliked showing affection when not face to face with those who deserved it.

"-and Sarah. I love you." The reply that came back was a chuckle and followed by an ever so Sarah-esque response.

"I know Lancaster. I know. Don't die on me okay? I had enough worry the last time. I love you." At that the radio went silence and the line finally ended.

Now he needed to prepare. Mentally and physically. His old gear would be taken out of storage. Nothing would be left to chance this time around. All things needed to be considered and his one fear needed to be faced.

For Baltimore awaited and so too did the Ravens.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't forget your great guns, which are the most respectable arguments of the rights of kings."<em>

_**- Fredrick II the Great. House of Hohenzollern.**_

**Annesplace. Central city. 12.30 EST  
><strong>

The people of Annesplace had been accommodating enough. The men more so than the women it seemed with Victoria's male companions. The opposite had been true with herself. Female guards appeared to very amiable with her, yet male's of varying occupations kept a unorthodox, almost imposed sense of submission when she had asked questions of them or ordered anything for food or drink. It was quite frankly rather concerning. Of course she had known such obedience in the past, that had felt natural to her, that had simply been protocol. This however seemed forced or rather _enforced_

William and herself were currently at one of the local eating establishments aptly named Annes-plaice, not really original but it would serve. The owner of the restaurant was an elderly female named Anne, it appeared to be a incredibly common name in the large settlement. This particular Anne had continually barked orders to her male chef's to hurry Victoria's order. The signature dish happened to be Plaice. Rather large, battered Plaice with a siding of cut bronzed potatoes... _Fish and chips._

The irony was not lost upon her. Yet Victoria's meal looked like a big bulbous lump of golden crusted meat upon her plate. It was entirely unappetising. Therefore the chips would have to suffice.

"Are... you gonna eat that ma'am?"

Will was ever so quick to pounce whenever she turned her nose up at food. It was one of his many talents.

"Aren't you full? I'm sure that Yuo Guai steak was there a second ago, now its vanished. You are a glutton you now that right?"

After her comments a humorous snort came from Will followed by more laughter from his own self made noise, making his mouth open wide. Which made it clear to her where the predator turned prey happened to be.

"Urgh! Will! Shout your mouth, that's disgusting! How can you fit it all in?"

More laughter escaped the giant of a man, it was soon followed by a fit of coughing however. No doubt the Yuo Guai had decided to go down the wrong pipe. Undeterred by his apparent helplessness she continued to scold his piggish ways.

"It serves you right! Eating like that Will, you should be bloody ashamed. In front of a lady too! Now breathe... and don't cough on me." It of course had been said with amusement and a smile.

Finally Will's cough subsided and his arms reached out for the Plaice Vicky had ordered earlier.

"How-? You nearly die of stuffing your face and now you carry on! There are no words for this." It was a common spectacle whenever they ate together yet even so Victoria was surprised every time.

"No words for what my lady?" Her head spun around to see who had intruded upon her and Will's tactless and rather inelegant conversation.

"Artemas? Have you sent word back to your Citadel now?" The Knight had been gone several hours today and the day prior, sending and receiving information from the secure Brotherhood communication network. A sense of urgency and hidden elation had enshrouded him since yesterdays tour of the city of Annesplace's and its environs.

"Yeah, yeah I have." Was all he muttered. Victoria noted the caution in his voice also. She knew not what of precisely, it had to be something about the USS Democracy though.

"Are your scientists coming to look at the Democracy then?" A brief second look of confusion came across the pilot's feature, which was soon replaced by a look of what could only be described as evasion. The response which came after also heightened this opinion as it too was spoken in an evasive manner.

"You mean scribes? Well yeah. The Democracy, for that."

He certainly wasn't giving anything away, that was for bloody well sure. Knowing that more talk along those lines wouldn't amount to anything Victoria's spoke of the next thing that happened to pop into her mind.

"Where's Malcolm by the way?" _Ohhh It had to be that, well done Vicky, Bravo!_

"Mal's begun his assignment my lady. It would best if you two found him, he may need a... women's touch in this town."

Now that was surprising, no one had latched onto her questioning of Malcolm's location, even Artemas' last few words had been said with anything other than matter of fact plainness. No innuendo or sexual charged remarks. Now _that _was really concerning.

"He's with Angela now. My gal is in the same place I left her. Now I'm getting a drink. Will, my lady, I bid you fair well." With that he strode past their table, straight to the bar.

"Come on, we've got work to do, lets go." She half ordered to Will. His reply was but broken murmuring and inconsistent chopping.

"But...food...not...one minute...let...finish."

Ignoring Will's pleas for more time, Victoria walked out of the premises no doubt leaving a combination of Yuo Guai gristle and Plaice to be quickly ravaged by her stalwart protector. Thankfully she was able to take her chips with her. They had been placed within a folded C.R Times new edition newspaper, giving herself a mobile basket of sorts. It was said to be a throwback to the pre-war era. Where ever it had come from it was convenient.

It was only a short distance to the VTOL craft and before she knew it, it was in front of her. There she saw Malcolm in the cockpit. He had so far failed to see her.

Whilst moving closer to the doorway she overheard a singular voice. It was pre-recorded for she had heard the broadcast before.

"_that is your assignment._

_This measure repeats_

…"

A pause ensued followed by the same recording heard the previous day. However that too was soon paused. What followed _wasn't _what she had heard yesterday.

"_For Steel Regulator Raymond's ears only._

_Please enter password."_

"Liberation."

"_Message begins. _

_Sentinel Christopher Lancaster recording._

_The 8th day of July 2294 at 22.07 hours._

_Although official policy dictates no action can be taken on settlements in this manner as the act occurred before integration into the Republic, with my power as Steel Chairman I have deemed it necessary that retributive action will take place if the evidence is sufficient._

_Considering the recent developments in the north and south, be discreet in the mat-"_

The recording stopped. Whether it was through choice or design she knew not. In a few seconds she would find out.

"I can see you through the mirror miss Victoria. Like what you hear?"

That jolted her. The female Regulators words failed to come out properly when replying.

"I didn't... it was... I brought chips. er... fries. Oh bugger! Look sorry."

She was indeed, ease-dropping was something she'd done twice of late to Malcolm, once with her eyes and now with her ears. On both counts Vicky had been found out, she'd have made a god awful spy.

Malcolm just laughed. His humour made her feel annoyed for no apparent reason other than it emphasized some of her failings and past unintentional voyeuristic behaviour

"That recording is what our primary mission is." Shaking off her annoyance now, Victoria questioned him. She was intrigued, immensely so.

"So what is our real mission?"

"Well I don't know much of those old fancy words you sometimes say miss but here's one. Regicide."

* * *

><p>Authors notes.<p>

_ 1. Sergeant Cornelia Stein a Paladin in 2277 was M.I.A and presumed dead. She however was still alive. Cut off from her squad in the wastes she managed to survive and returned to the Citadel._

_ 2. the training is fitted for squires (i.e. youngsters) they are doing what children would be able to do... and then some more. There is also a age levelling shall we say. For example Jeremy would be expected to do X amount of sit ups and get an X amount of runs on the bleep test whilst nine year old Elizabeth Tristan (Knight Captain Tristan's daughter) or eleven year old Gabriel Colvin (Knight Captain Colvin's son) would be expected to run for longer and do more in their circuits._

_ 3. The Brotherhood's history lessons of the prior western war is... very biased. I'm sure you've noticed that by now. Of course it would. They aren't going to blame themselves. So from their viewpoint it was the NCR's fault from start to finish. The new generation of the Brotherhood are being given rather anti-NCR information._

_ 4. The creature that Casdin was thinking of is the Wolf spider - Arachnida __Lycosidae. (I am extremely surprised that there have been no spiders in fallout, then again considering the amount of people who are arachnophobic it was probably wise to leave them out. I suppose a there are Arachnid's with the rad-scorpions...) Common wolf spiders are between ½ inch to an inch long in the present day. As of 2294 the average wolf spider's (now called Lycosas by some educated wastelanders such as Casdin, however the term wolf spider or just spider is used still.) body size is approximately 1.7 metres to 2.3 metres in length for females and 0.8 metres to 1.5 metres for males. Including legs a adult female would be abdomen to leg tip about four metres long. Wolf spiders hunt their prey rather than use webs to catch them. It is the same with this mutated spider. However unlike the common day wolf spider, nests are now used (One of the being deep inside fort bannister) by females rather than them carrying their young or egg sac on their abdomen._

_ 5. The radio system used by Sarah and Chris wasn't being used point to point. i.e. Press button down and speak words, release button listen to reply. It was like a telephone set, allowing for easier conversations however it can be reverted back to the point to point system. I have a radio like this at work. It can go from one to the other. Point to point is used for updating control and informing them of events whilst the telephone use of it is getting in contact with people who don't have their radio or for private conversations._

_ 6. Sarah obviously doesn't know that Casdin has been incapacitated yet._

_7. The 'official' mission for Malcolm is too investigate then inform the Brotherhood. The 'real' mission is to investigate and use discretion. A can of worms for sure, especially with the USS Democracy and what the Brotherhood will want with that._


	15. Sticks and Stones

_Authors notes_

_Chris' SPECIAL skills. For those intrigued._

_Strength 9  
>Perception 10<br>Endurance 9  
>Charisma 10<br>Intelligence 10  
>Agility 9<br>Luck 9 _

_He is 'almost perfect' but can't cook for toffee. (No survival skill :-O.) He is legendary for a reason. He IS human however and mortal._

_Question: How can Vertibird's have a "range" of 175 miles if they are Nuclear Powered? (Judging from their explosions in Fallout 3.) hmmm. Over-heating of their reactor? I'd call that 'unsafe working conditions' right there._

_I'm currently in the process of making the family trees for the original Brotherhood. I'll keep you all posted and if anyone wants to have a look at it, I shall send it to you._

_Anyway hope you enjoy this Chapter. Please review too!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

_Sticks and Stones

_"Stand your ground; don't fire unless fired upon, but if they mean to have a war, let it begin here." _

_**Captain John Parker 19**__**th**__** April 1775. **__**Battles of Lexington.**_

**Thursday 9****th**** July 2294. **_**12.45 EST. **_**The Citadel: Elder Lancaster's Quarters. **

_Well that nap was fruitless. Do Elders get any sleep at all? I bet the First had enough time to sleep._

One of Sarah's personal Knights had brought her a message. He'd also woken her up. Which meant it was of importance, she was sure.

Elder Lancaster had been up most of last night and early morning listening to Sierra Bravo command. It was looking for certain that she'd be surviving on only a handful of hours rest.

The first thing of note that had some through over the airwaves was from Eesbor. A tribal group from the Appalachians, a clustering of over forty had encroached upon the western settlement at around ten last night. One nervous trigger-fingered CRsec idiot had turned a peaceful immigration into a fire fight.

Thankfully there were no fatalities, only a few injuries. Some major, most minor on both sides. It was fortunate. No doubt this particular trooper would have had trouble shooting a crippled, blind, claw-less and toothless Deathclaw at ten paces. That was the only relatively good news of the night though.

At around 1am a contingent of what sounded like mercenaries had assaulted the Brotherhood's new Outpost at Indian Head across the Potomac. It was foolhardy to attack anywhere at such dark hours but these apparent guns for hire did anyway. Who had bought and equipped them, Sarah could only guess.

_The southern Vaults most likely._

Two injuries came from this particular affair. One critical. That being Knight Captain Harvey Rothchild, the late Reginald's youngest child of six and his only son to reach over twenty years of age. The other was serious but stable, that was one of the Brotherhood's newest Knights, a young adult of twenty named Jacqueline Violet.

A wastelander saved from western slavers at the age of seven.

Sarah had personally been in charge of the detachment that freed Violet from their clutches. She'd also named the frightened young girl. Her eyes were deep blue, almost... _violet_. It was simple but the name stuck.

Jacqueline had chosen her own first name, like many orphans of the wastes. Hopefully the younger woman would be fine, the same too with Knight Captain Rothchild.

Worse news followed after this. It came in at around 2.45am going by the Brotherhood manufactured clock upon the map wall of Sierra Bravo command and control.

This from Fort Bannister. A raider attack also at the dead of night. In the middle of this altercation creatures from within the desiccated fortress itself came out of hiding and preyed upon both sides. No injuries or fatalities had been commented over the radio frequencies.

Sarah only found out about the casualty report when daylight returned. The three way skirmish went unabated for all the early morning. Even Brotherhood Elders needed to sleep sometime.

After a brief few hours starting at just past four, she'd been woken up by Knight Cross for the first time as her husband happened to be trying to contact her. His second attempt to persuade her into allowing him on an expedition to Baltimore by _himself. _

She partially prevailed as Irving was accompanying him now, the idiot wasn't going alone at least. Even so Sarah didn't wish her beloved to go at all.

Immediately after speaking with her sometimes insufferable husband, the report from Bannister came to her via Knight Glade.

Two fatalities from the Brotherhood. Three from CRsec.

Knight Antoine Ramos and Knight Byron Schmitt had been identified as killed in action. Their deeds would be placed into the codex like those who fell before them.

_Honourable deaths in combat._

There were twelve injured from both contingents. One serious and three moderate.

And lastly one missing in action, presumed dead. Paladin Henry Casdin. Who Sarah had planned on promoting mere moments before.

It had shaken her somewhat, those two deaths in particular.

Brothers and Sisters had died under her command before. Yet this was the first as Elder. Sarah was normally alongside her colleagues when one of them returned to Steel, yet now it was she who ordered those of her Brotherhood to venture forth. It was she who ordered their missions and planned objectives whilst still within the secured confines of the Citadel.

It felt _wrong_

Sarah couldn't do anything about it though. It was an Elders place to coordinate and manage rather than be in the thick of battle now.

Knowing the day she'd already had Knight Cross' second message would also be news of the negative sort. There was apprehension written across his face, his breathing was also laboured, he'd ran here. Another sure sign of _bad news._

"Elder. Sorry again to wake you but we've just gotten word from the 10th, they've been attacked whilst entering the Pitt-"

_What?_

Sarah was correct unfortunately. It happened to be news of the _very _negative sort.

"I need to hear this myself."

Allistair promptly nodded and escorted Elder Lancaster to Sierra Bravo, both went at a canter to reach their destination quickly.

Praise be to Maxson Sarah didn't have her nightdress on or Steel forbid, her attire she wore when Chris and she were feeling particularly _voracious _and amorous.

Yet if this information was correct it mattered not what she was wearing...

Sarah dreaded the thought. The City State of the Pitt wouldn't dare attack the Capitol Republic. They just wouldn't. Potomac water supplied to them was what kept their populace from dying inevitably from the effects of cancer over prolonged exposure to radiation which arose from continually drinking irradiated water.

Some vestige's of the Troglodyte Degeneration Contagion still remained and the easiest and most effective way to disperse the cure for the degenerative disease was through purified water.

The Pitt's new leader, one Marie Ashur was also the daughter of one of her fathers greatest Paladins. Ishmael had officially died there in the Scourge. To the rest of the Brotherhood he still had. Sarah knew otherwise however and from her husbands reports, it happened to be a good thing they kept Ishmael Ashur's fate a secret.

Because of Marie's ancestry, her father Owyn had sent Senior Scribe Cecilia Vallincourt to help raise her in 2280 when she was three years old. Vallincourt was her first cousin once removed on her fathers side and also her second closest living relative, the closest being Arthur Maxson, Marie's first cousin who was but thirteen all those years ago.

The Senior Scribe had also been instrumental in making a cure for the Troglodyte disease. Sarah was certain, with those factors the Ashur child wouldn't raise arms against them.

It wasn't right. It couldn't be.

Finally Sarah reached the Command centre. It was literally breaming with Brothers & Sisters. Yet few spoke a word.

The host of individuals were _simply_ listening.

She heard it too. The different radio apparatus were simply abuzz with chatter. All from the same locations, all of it making little sense. Different voices could be heard time and time again. Talking to each other and to control. None of it coherent.

It was chaos.

"_Calling all Romeo channels. We need assistance..."_

"_...4rd Company in need of assistance! I repeat we are under attack..."_

"_Romeo Ten we have currently unknown hostile's assaulting are location-"_

"_Major Dickson to all units FALL BACK!"_

"_...ierra Bravo. Hostile's are... all men... dead..."_

"_...entire platoon gone... reinforcements! Where?"_

"_...Sixteen dead so far. One of my Platoon's been wiped out-"_

"_Trapped at Oliver's mount... The gates are shut!"_

"_...Colonel Stanley' been shot! We need a fucking medic-"_

"_...Shit... Sierra Romeo! Hostiles have Verti-" _

"_6th Company 1st Platoon. Where's our covering fire dammit?"_

"_Where's the fucking medic?"_

Sarah moved up to one of the Scribe operators. He was frantically trying to gather more information from the continuously scrambled sentences. Yet after a few more brief transmissions it was all for nought.

Silence echoed where once voices did.

Only static came back with any reply. The precursor to destruction and _death_.

"Has this been given a Priority Alpha?" Elder Lancaster said. The scribe manning the radio terminal nodded.

"Send it again then."

The order was followed immediately.

"All units. This is a Priority Alpha message. Any units near to... The Pitt. Last known location. Oliver's Mount. Riveter's 2nd Brigade is in need of immediate assistance."

"I repeat, this is a Priority Alpha message. Any respondents?"

"Calling all Air Wing's within distance. Please respond to this Priority Alpha message."

Of course, there'd be none. What could they do exactly? The Pitt was over two hundred miles away! Too great a distance for even the Brotherhood's VTOL's. Sarah felt a awful knot in her stomach. There was nothing that could be done.

"Scribe. Tell the Riveters to retreat." It was said with a heavy heart. There was no point in it either.

This attack made no sense. What had one of the Riveter's said though. The half finished statement was repeated in Sarah's mind. _'Hostiles have Verti-'. _

Vertibird's.

Yet the Enclave had been annihilated... it couldn't be them, Sarah would bet all her caps on that.

"Knight Sergeant Edwards." Her tone was that of someone trained for authority and one who was about to order something immediately and for action to be taken with all due haste.

To his credit, Edwards replied knowing full well what would come next.

"How many and how soon Elder?"

"Four squadrons including myself and as soon as possible. Make it known we're marching north. To Pittsburgh."

Sarah wasn't going to sit behind a desk whilst more men and women died for this Republic and in extension her Brotherhood. Lancaster may now be her name but she'd always be a Lyons and whoever had committed this atrocity would hear her weapon roar.

* * *

><p>"<em>My results are fascinating. Mutation's have given these people a surprisingly ardent resistance to radiation. Would that signify a new sub-species of Homo Sapien? In only two hundred years of evolution? Other variables must be present! Such an adaptation over so great amount of individuals over so short a span of time is... alarming.<em>

_(Findings sent: Gene therapy potential and its applications for civilian and military usage. Research assignment G5A-S7.)_

_In 75% of cases those introduced to 1000 rads have survived. Of course radiation sickness remains in the majority, 82% were in quite severe stages of radiation sickness yet the remaining 18% complained merely of fatigue and headaches. No effect on reproduction has appeared in the later grouping. One of my past participants have given birth after her participation two years prior. Not substantial evidence but she had been in the 1000 rad category._

_Only members of the control group suffered the irreparable damage that is associated with that of Ghouls. My assistant has started to call them 'Homo Necrosisus'. I told her mixing Greek and Latin is wrong and that 'necrosisus' isn't even a word._

_Anyway I digress..._

_If we could harness this adaptation, perhaps humanity could improve upon itself genetically. A goal I believe in wholeheartedly._

_Still I wish there was another way to research this. My application for proper ethnographic study has been denied continuously._

_It pains me. It is not...humane. Those who have survived have been given my allotted Rad-away. I can not question my superiors judgement however, nor would I. Still..."_

_**Doctor Bryce Stanford's halo-log entry. Enclave East Coast Command. Researcher and Development Corps. Baltimore Division. 16th March 2271. **_

_**Findings redacted 17th March 2271.**_

_**Findings deleted 18th March 2271 upon orders of President Eden.**_

_**Death of Bryce Stanford beloved of father of three and caring husband. 19th March 2271. **_

_**Coroners verdict: Suicide.**_

...**  
><strong>

**The Citadel: Courtyard and Bailey: ****13.15 EST.**

"Its a stick..."

Maria was pleased with her own observation skills but also rather confused.

"But its a stick..."

She repeated her own words to make better sense of the wooden material now being held. It still brought no revelation however. Why had she been given one? What was it's purpose? It was too slender for a baseball bat, longer as well, hence her guess at it actually being a _stick_. Rather than continue her own question and answer game Maria decided to wait until the tutor for this lesson informed them all of that they'd be doing for today's first afternoon lesson.

Knight Sergeant Stein was their first tutor after dinner break however she had not taken all of C Wing only the nine and ten year old squires from every Wing section. Jeremy wasn't with her, which had made her quite upset. She didn't show it though.

Stein had called them near to when lunch had finished to make their way to the central courtyard of the Citadel.

It was a large space, full of other members of the Brotherhood. Some that had no Power armour donned where currently throwing small rocks into a mass of circular sandbags. That was _odd._ Maria believed them to be Initiates. Armoured Brothers were firing at targets. Others were getting on with their own business. It appeared everyone knew what they were doing apart from her.

Thankfully the sun was out and nearing its peak. It was beating down upon her neck, giving her a sense of splendid warmth. Of course that might make what was to come worse, for everyone had been ordered to dress in their exercise gear by Stein too. Something Maria did _not _relish at all. Plus she'd just eaten.

_I'll probably be sick and everyone will laugh or everyone will be sick and no one will laugh._

She shooed the thought away, it was non-sense. Maria then decided in her infinite wisdom to simply wait for the Knight Sergeant to speak.

"Squires. Listen up. You'll all been given a Kendo stick for your Melee combat drills."

So it _was _a stick. A Kendo one. And for Melee as well. Now that she thought of it, it did look like a sword, _sort of_. The aim of this was to hit people Maria hypothesised. That actually sounded quite fun!

"Partner up squires. I want two lines. Both you and your partner facing each other. Spread out too. We're having no loose teeth or black eyes today."

Everyone did so. Thankfully James was near her so she wouldn't have to be with an strangers from the other wing's.

"Partners?" James asked when he finally reached her.

"Yes!" was her reply. _This will be so much fun._

When all the squires eventually got into line Stein began to instruct them in what to do. The general gist was to block then hit and don't get hit yourself. Simply enough Maria reasoned.

Still she'd never seen a shining armour Knight with a sword, _Ever. _Only a handful had been espied with massive hammers, that would have probably given even the most stubborn nail a run for its caps. A hammer wasn't a sword though, just like how a Pistol wasn't Flamer so it begged the question, what did they need a sword _for _anyway?

"Not only will this exercise teach you to defend yourself in close quarter combat, it will teach you discipline and patience. Find and analysis an enemies weakness _then _exploit it. Watch their movement, the language of their body. Squire Walton that was for you more than anyone else. _Do not _hit your partner in the head today. Now... begin."

And so they did. She went on the offensive first. Clumsily raising her sword stick over her head, Maria let loose with all the energy mustered within her, sending her weapon downwards to find its target, which was hopefully James' own Melee stick and not his head. Fortunately her brother had raised his defences and parried her blow away with what looked like ease. The impact of the two Kendo' sent shock-waves back up into her own hands, making them momentarily shake. It hurt too. Maria ignored it however and parried a blow from James what had come soon after, this one was glanced away by her rather awkward yet some how rather effective fighting stance, thankfully it left her grip in a better condition than before. It didn't hurt as much.

This continued for minutes without advantage to either of them, It appeared that James was the stronger but Maria the faster. She was finally getting used to holding her Kendo properly and using it to shrug off James' stronger attacks. Not bad for someone who hadn't fought with a stick before! Still their amusing exercise was abruptly cut short with a bellow from Knight Sergeant Stein. At least her fingers and hands would have a rest.

"HOLD!"

That meant stop when exercise was concerned. Maria hadn't a clue why her tutors just didn't shout _'stop'._ It mattered not though, the Lancaster twins ceased their wooden duel. Both then turned towards Stein and also noticed someone else behind her surveying all the squires but looking mostly at her and James.

_Daddy! His back from ruling!_

"Sentinel present." Knight Sergeant Stein said. Quieter than her previous word but audible none the less.

With those words and the arrival of a commanding Brother everyone gave the salute of Steel after the simultaneous clang of Kendo on concrete.

Maria was getting used to such honorifics now, James unfortunately in front of her was having no such luck. Thankfully it was their father and she didn't believe he'd call his own son up for a belated and incorrect salute. She hoped not anyway.

"Thank you Knight Sergeant. At ease." Maria's arms went to her sides again. Arms that now ached vigorously and wished for her weapon to be equipped once again. Her father continued after a short pause.

"So squires would you all like to see a demonstration? Knight Sergeant Stein versus me?" Stein's face paled at the comment but she happened to show no other emotion, on the other hand a chorus of _yes'_, _yeahs_ and other positive and evocative affirmations were brought forth from Maria's fellow squires.

For an instance the youngest Lancaster didn't know what to feel. She'd heard the stories of how her father was good, nay exceptional at the majority of things he put his mind too.

Tales of the past from the days he'd been a Wanderer of the wastes, a Lone figure figuratively simmering in the distance. Trekking from dune to ruin in an almost zealous manner to bring justice to the ne'er-do-gooders and the evil people of the lands.

Maria didn't know what zealous meant but Malcolm had told her once that's what her father was. Her Regulator guardian was one of her fathers closest friends so it must have been a compliment. Even with all that, the youngest squire Lancaster had never seen her legendary dad _fight._

It scared little Maria to the core. What if he got hurt? What if he hurt her favourite Physical exercise tutor, Knight Sergeant Stein.

_And he doesn't have power armour on!_

With that observation the young squires fear then reverted to silent panic. Stein had T-51b Power armour equipped whilst her father had casual wasteland Brahmin leather garbs! This couldn't be a fair contest.

_He'll be hit in the head for sure! Just like Squire Cross!_

It appeared Knight Sergeant Stein had similar thoughts to her own.

"Uh...Sentinel, you have no Power Armour...and..."

"I know but this is a demonstration. Still be gentle with me." Father replied. A torrent of giggles followed. Stein's also smirked, for however brief a moment. Maria didn't though. She closed her eyes as if to stop the altercation.

It didn't work.

The sound of wood ricocheting off its self engulfed her senses.

Twice,

Four times,

Another Six,

twelve more. The count kept rising.

All the while _Oohs _and _Aarrs _came from the other squires. Even James.

Finally her eyes opened and sight returned. She'd take a peek at the spectacle at least.

Stein was holding her Kendo defensively with both gloved hands upon it's wooden pummel. A sudden movement from Maria's father made the tutor Sergeant lift her weapon up to block a non-existent attack, only for the glancing clang of wood upon metal to follow instantly after the fact, _Daddy tricked her_. That put a smile upon her face.

A second swipe towards Stein's midsection soon followed. It impacted near the same spot as the first.

An almighty crack was heard following the duel strike and now her father was only holding half a stick.

_It's broken! She going to hit daddy's head!_

She was incorrect however. Knight Sergeant Stein broke off the engagement as did her father who was still holding the splintered sword stick. He turned to the gathered youngsters after this and spoke.

"That was a feint. Hopefully you all saw that. The key is to know your opponent. Their strengths and weaknesses. If you do then even a small person like all of you can beat a lumbering adult like me."

More childish laughter burst from the other squires lips. It appeared her father wasn't finished though.

"Knight Sergeant Stein. Would I be allowed to speak with my children for a moment?"

That took Maria by surprise, daddy wasn't supposed to do that with other members of the Brotherhood around. Her mother said that when in public they were to be called by their rank. _Squire. _Stein however seemed to have no qualms with it and eagerly granted her fathers request.

"Both Squire Lancaster's, the Sentinel would like to speak with you." The Knight Sergeant said, rather pointlessly she thought.

Maria already _knew_ that. Her father had just said _the_ same thing not five seconds ago! She went forward though, so to did James and began following their Sentinel dad away from the Melee exercise to a rather secluded spot within the Courtyard. That's when he turned around and scooped both of them up in a loving embrace. He finally released them both, then dropped to one knee in an attempt to reach their height.

_Daddy's not supposed to do that either! His not allowed!_

It seemed it was a _'rule for one and one for the other'. _That's what Malcolm always said about her adventures. Still regardless of the apparent protocol or lack of, it felt good to be hugged.

"Are you going away dad?" James said, sadness in his tone.

That brought a confused look to her fathers face, it was soon removed though.

"Now how did you know that?" Those were the self same words that Maria silently mouthed after James rather insightful question.

"Because I know. You always used to give us a hug and a kiss and you always needed to _speak _to us when you always _left us_ both in 101. It was the same thing all the time." To Maria's ears, certain words that James had spoken sounded very venomous, they were infused with annoyance also.

When her father replied it appeared he didn't pick up upon it or chose not too.

"I... your right. I'm sorry. This is important though. Very important. Your right James I'm going away for a while but I'll be back soon enough."

"Promise?" The annoyance in her brothers voice left as suddenly as it came.

"I promise. Now Maria are you okay? Are you hurt? You're crying."

The littlest Lancaster was indeed. It appeared to be sub-conscious though for she just didn't realise.

"I'm fine. I mean it! So are you doing on an adventure daddy?"

Her father smiled at that and ruffled her continually growing golden locks. She gave him a scowl but that made him laugh. Which in turn made a smile break upon her lips too.

"Your hair is just like your mothers." The smile remained on his face when saying that, hers did also.

Maria always liked being reminded that she looked like her mother. It made her happy.

"What about James' hair? It's like yours." Of that it was. The brother resembled the father, whilst she the mother. It was something Maria hadn't realised before.

"Yes, yes it is." father answered.

It was now James' turn for his hair to be ruffled. He playfully batted their father right hand away then held it with both his own. Her brothers face then turned all serious. Looking straight into those similar eyes, those of her fathers. He said two words that sent a shiver up Maria's spine and turned her happiness to fear once more.

"Don't die."

It appeared her father was speechless after that. So both her and James then went for a secondary hug. They both held on to him as if the action would stop him going away. It wouldn't but it made Maria feel better to imagine it could.

Her father then made his second promise of the day. One she hoped beyond hope would be kept. Maria didn't want him to go into the forever-ever nap like Grandfather Owyn.

"I won't, I promise."

He kissed her and then James upon the cheek and finally left.

Fathers adventure awaited.

* * *

><p>"<em>...we of the South will be acquitted, not only in our own consciences, but in the judgement of mankind, of all responsibility for so terrible a catastrophe, and from all guilt of so great a crime against humanity."<em>

_**-Alexander Stevens**_

**Western Wastes: The Capital Wasteland: 17_._03EST.**

_Sunshine? Daylight? Where in the Firsts name am I? What happened?_

These were but a few of the questions asked within the former Protectors own mind when he awoke. He remembered...flashes or more precisely a flash but after that little else. The sixty five year old cautiously turned his head to the left. His neck creaked slightly at the movement. _Damn old age!_

He was on the ground, that's as much as he knew so far.

His armour was also still on. Yet Casdin's helmet had been taken off. The leftward view gave him no further information except that he was in the Wastelands. Miles of dunes were laid across the horizon before him. A few outcroppings of craggy rock and pre-war ruin also dotted his limited sight of the landscape. The view to his right was very much similar. It appeared for all intents and purposes that he'd be left in the wastes. He wasn't on upon the sand or barren soils though. The back of his head was against something soft, yet not natural, a cushion perhaps.

Wherever Casdin was, it was no where near Bannister.

He tried to stand, yet his legs failed to heed the command. The same to with his arms. The Paladin could _feel_ them. It felt as if he'd been pinned or trapped. He could move his fingers on both hands. So it wasn't Paralysis. The wizened veteran of countless battles was _imprisoned_. With what? The First only knew.

Words escaped his mouth when the revelation had finally sunk in.

"Great Maxson. Where am I?" It was a question to himself yet another answered for him.

"Your in the Columbia Commonwealth my friend."

The Paladin knew that voice. Yet he asked the question anyway.

"Who are you?"

"A friend."

Cryptic. This person was no friend of his, the Brotherhood or his former fellow Outcasts. Undeterred by the veiled answer, Casdin asked the question again.

"Who are you? What. Is. Your. Name. Tell me or I swear when I get up I'll rip your throat out."

Anger and fury sheaved through his words at the last. Try as he might though, Casdin's body would not move.

Putting his now diminished might into lifting himself was for nought. All he gained was a bad back. The sound of laughter came to Casdin's hearing.

Then the voice returned.

"...Ha ha! But my friend, you can't get up can you? So I'll be keeping my throat intact. It's technology that holds you down, it's technology that'll lift you up. Of course you in the Brotherhood of _Steel _would know more than most. Wouldn't you?" The voice sighed, then resumed.

"My name? Well if you want it, it is yours. Jefferson Stone at your service. You already knew that though didn't you?"

Yes, that was the name. Update logs, mission reports. All had that name upon it. The voice too, Casdin still heard it within his dreams. A phantom within his dark memories...

_Five former brothers and a Virginian tribal. The golden number sixty one on his grey vault suit._

_Ace Squadron had finally returned with all surviving betrayers. The foursome remained stationary, moving not from their position in front of their treasonous brethren. _

_Something felt wrong to the Protector. Out of place, twisted almost._

_Casdin and all of his remaining Outcasts had fortified Independence's main entrance. _

_Sandbags, scrap metal plating. All of it used to strengthen a defenders ability to repulse assaults and cover themselves in the process._

_Laser turrets of varying technological levels where situated strategically to give full coverage of the surrounding area. _

_Towers had been erected in the 2280's. Three of them were currently manned, two of them were upon the highway overlooking Fort Independence, giving them a spectacular view of the surrounding environs. A snipers paradise. _

_A trio of Sentry bots were waiting upon new computing orders to fire from Specialist Olin. An order that would only come if Casdin himself gave the command in turn. Their friend/foe targeting systems were unable to mark an enemy yet._

_All weaponry that the Outcasts now held were pointed to their five treasonous brothers and the singular savage. They didn't pointed back._

_That's when the vault dweller spoke. His accent a refined southern drawl._

"_Now, now my friends. It appears we're at an impasse. It appears we're also outnumbered. I suppose we should even the odds."_

_At that, more opponents materialised out of thin air. No, not thin air. Something else._

_Stealth technology. _

_Their adversaries had been there all the time. A trap._

_What had originally been twenty four versus six turned into the same number against nearly one hundred. They were behind them, upon the Outcasts own towers and on their flanks. _

_His fellow's in Ace Squadron still standing with the traitors also turned their weapons upon the now outnumbered two dozen. Their fused black and red armour now standing in defiance against their own Brothers. That's when Protector Casdin knew defeat was certain. _

_The third betrayal. The first his own. It had been a new low. Despair set in._

_Surrounded and out-gunned. The Virginian local spoke again. His voice reverberating in the evening sunshine. Carrying itself upon the Wastelands dry, pitiless winds. _

"_I'm here to revoke your Independence."_

And they did. Without a fight. More anger vented through Casdin at the bitter memory. It was a righteous wrath.

"Yes. I know the name. May I be the first to say I'll enjoy killing you. I swear by the First you will die by my hands!"

More laughter. After it abated Stone spoke again.

"I'm afraid your one of many to say that. The Wolfe siblings in particular were very ferocious. Those two wanted my head severed from my body. Decapitation is rather final, so I declined the offer. Yet now we're all _friends. _They believe our way is the right way because Mr Casdin, our way _is _the right way. Sometimes they need a little persuasion but I can be persuasive."

Mind games. All of it. There was a rage in Casdin now. More so than mere anger. This man was the reason for his Outcasts betrayal. He was the reason for the deaths of his comrades.

"SHOW YOUR SELF! NOW!"

No laughter this time. The Paladin heard only a sigh.

"My, my, such anger. What shall we do with you?"

Casdin made no reply. He'd save his energy, bid his time.

"Hmm. We have tarried long enough. Sergeant Lee. Our prisoner is awake, lets resume. Half an hour is more than enough for a break."

This was the first time a person had come into his view. The individual was donned in Power Armour. Sleek and streamlined quite unlike the bulky T-45d. This Sergeant Lee had the numerate Sixty Five emblazoned upon the silver toned chest plate. What looked like a advanced pip-boy was built into the suits left arm. Casdin couldn't see the Sergeants face, he didn't know whether the person was male or female.

It didn't matter though. He was a prisoner. Nothing mattered now apart from the death of Jefferson Stone and an immediate return to the Brotherhood.

"Let him rise Sergeant."

After Stone's order, Lee pressed a combination of buttons into his or her forearmed Pip-boy. It was then that the Paladin began to lift suddenly. He felt weightlessness for a few brief movements, then after that his whole self, moving horizontally.

"A Gurney Mister Casdin. Probably one of the most advanced in the world. Why waste our strength when technology can lift you for us."

Stone then began to speak to him of the intricacies and the science behind such a technological feat. This Vault dweller was no doubt in enamoured with his own voice.

The Paladin simply listened. Speaking not a word. Let him waste his putrescent breath.

"It's a shame you won't talk Henry. I assure you however you will in Charlottesville."

Casdin smiled then. A wide grin that he'd probably not had in years.

_Charlottesville. That's where you'll die Stone. May the First mark my words. That's where you'll die._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Blessed be the Lord my strength, which teaches my hands to war, and my fingers to fight."<em>_

_**_-Knight Captain Jacob Colvin_**_

**The Capital Wasteland. North west of Jessup's Junction. 23.38 EST.**

Chris needed to focus.

The news from the Pitt had taken him by complete surprise so too had Sarah's orders on the matter. There was no use arguing, not after he'd done the same thing on the subject of Baltimore. Yet that wasn't the main issue plaguing his thoughts and occupying the majority of his mind.

_'Don't die.' _

Those words from his son James, said just this afternoon.

Now both his children's parents would leave them, him the first and Sarah soon enough. Like they always had. _For protection, for your safety and your education._ Those were some of the main reasons, first in Vault 101 and now in the Citadel. At least his own father had brought him up, James had been ever a constant all of Chris' younger life until after his nineteenth birthday. Not so with the younger James and Maria.

_Focus!_

These thought could get him killed, he didn't need distraction.

The Sentinel attempted to blank his mind, it succeeded partially. With at least some focus returned Chris resumed his over-watch of Irving Gallows and the community stretched before him.

His vantage point upon the outskirts of Thurgood had given him the pick of the entire landscape. His scope had ventured steadily along with his sombre companion for this assignment as he'd scouted the first major community north of the fortified Jessup outpost. Any hostile near to the Knight Captain would have been dead before they felt anything.

_A quick, silent death and painless. It's more than some of these bastards deserve. These are the people I protect James and little Maria from._

It brought serenity to his mind. Focus which had been so hard to find returned. So too did his fellow brothers voice .

With an almost inaudible click Gallows words began to resonate through his left earpiece.

"Negative tango's Sentinel. All clear."

It had been said devoid of any emotion, It was simply the Knight Captains way. A man of action and deeds, not of words. Chris was thankfully for that. There'd be no distractions now, just the mission and their objective. He could see his partner on this assignment, moving silently from wall to building and eventually ruin to wasteland foliage making his way back to Sentinel Lancaster's position, his reconnaissance and liaison now over.

Pressing his radio communicator downward Chris uttered his first question to the still moving Gallows.

"Where do bird's fly?" A short pause followed, this was also clearly seen through his sniper vision. Having now stopped behind a defunct Corvega the Knight Captain finally replied in answer.

"The birds fly north. None nest here."

That was fortuitous, both for themselves as well as the Republic. If Thurgood was no longer held by the Ravens or at least cowed by them, then it could well be they had abandoned the southern Baltimore communities all together. There had always been at least some presence here. No doubt the Rangers who where now in Baltimore proper would have known. Radio signals however turned sporadic the further to the centre one went. Then they would wink out completely.

_Signal Jammer's._

Many believed the Ravens, their allies and their indentured and subjugated neighbours to be but savage primitive raiders with large numbers. Chris knew that wasn't the case. They were intelligent _advanced _raiders with great numbers with a feudal based caste structure, perfect for their war driven society.

Baltimore had been hit by relatively few neutron missiles according to unearthed Enclave records on the matter. Leaving the majority of the populace intact, at least until the great winter came and starvation set in. Even so the relatively little damage which had befallen the pre-war city had kept its population high by wastelands standards. The post-war continuity government had even watched the progress of the Baltimorese in reshaping their scavenged society after the bombs fell. A little too closely perhaps.

The Raven's technological process hadn't simply come from nothing. No, it came from the cold dead bloodied hands of outnumbered Enclave soldiers and their anthropological researchers. It seemed the Raven's and the Balt's didn't like being spied upon. _At all._

After a few minutes the Knight Captain finally returned to the ad hoc snipers and observation nest. Unlike many of the Brotherhood, the quiet Gallows bore the only Brotherhood made Stealth suit, reverse engineered from his own which the Sentinel had chanced upon many years ago in his assistance to the Outcasts, back when he was but a _Lone _Wanderer.

Irving happened to use it in all of his Night Operations, normally only using his issued T-51b Power armour when calls for stealth weren't needed. Like his own suit which held numerous Obsidian carbon-fibre plates for protection the Knight Captains was a near copy to the original. Both used refraction and deflection of light via modulating field to make someone wearing the suit appear near invisible. It was the same technology used within stealth boys, thankfully it was far more safe and stable.

With Gallows now here, Chris could question him further about his recent sojourn. It was more secure that way, he'd not leave anything to chance this time around.

"And? Where are they? The Raven's I mean."

The Knight Captains reply came, blank and monotonous.

"Our contact informs me they are now north of the Patapsco. No tribute has been demanded of Thurgood for weeks. Nor have there been Raven's here since the beginning of new growth."

_Since Spring then. _Gallows continued unabated.

"We are to meet one of the 1st Rangers in the Highlands. Specifically, Hick Hills. 295er's territory. Intermittent radio contact advised."

His words were to the point and all the information Chris needed. Five of the six man of Reilly's 1st Rangers where currently in Baltimore. Alaine Reilly herself had last been searching for CR troopers to recruit whilst periodically teaching Brotherhood squires on Wasteland Geography. Major Reilly wanted another squad of six, in his capacity as Steel Chairman he'd told her she could have a whole company.

The Brotherhood pair and the Rangers would meet up, recover the information needed then return to the Citadel. It sounded simple however nothing was simple these days. Today's event across the Wasteland and further north confirmed that much.

"Sentinel do we move on?" Chris replied backed immediately to the question.

"Yes. Yes we move on. It'll take us an hour or two. Then we rest."

With that, he got up from his prone position and initiated his own suits stealth field. Gallows soon followed. Now both appeared to be but hazed wasteland Mirages and even at the distance of a few metres it was difficult for Sentinel Lancaster to see his colleague. Thankfully that difficulty would stop their enemies from seeing them too.

With midnight nearly approaching and darkness surrounding their cloaked movements, it wasn't long before Sentinel Lancaster and Knight Captain Gallows reached the Patapsco river, unharmed and unimpeded. The Parapsco's water was murky, dirt ridden and according to his Pip-boy, irradiated. Less so now than nine years ago, if he remembered correctly. It was much like many bodies of water around the Capitol Republic not connected to the Potomac.

The water cycle had gradually brought purified water into contact with irradiated sources. This continual motion would, in future lead to water being purified everywhere in the regional vicinity. Right now though it was but an influencing effect.

_A Slightly Influencing effect. _It was irradiated. That meant they weren't _swimming_ across, not with their equipment and he was partial to his skin not being corroded. Chris was the next to finally speak after silently appraising their situation.

"The 295. Did your contact know of any-more crossings other than that?"

"No." Gallows replied, stoically.

"Well then it looks like we'll be putting these suits to the test. Sooner than expected."

The Sentinel knew this happened to be the main crossing into southern Baltimore proper, he'd but hoped that the years had led to more emerging. Unfortunately not.

The stealthy pair happened to be close to the 295 bridge. That was where their luck ran out however. From the position they were in, what remained of the Baltimore-Washington Parkway had been turned into a fortress. A strategic bottleneck for defence and a simple yet effective way for the 295er's to make traders and merchants coming from the south pay for passage and no doubt protection in the way of _tolls._

There was but one entrance, guarded by an array of manned sentry towers. Heavily defended. He counted twelve acting as sentries alone. There'd be double or treble the numbers on the other side. About forty at least.

An almost impossible task.

_Just like old times._

"How many bullets do you have Gallows?"

"Enough." Irving replied with the same starkness as ever.

"Good. We can never be too careful Knight Captain... if this fails, we'll be needing them all."

The duo would wait now for the right opportunity, they'd go straight through the entrance without anyone the wiser, for he had a rather cunning plan. Maria would love it.

* * *

><p><em>Authors notes.<em>

_1. In this story Reginald Rothchild (2211-2291 died at the age of 80yo) has six children._

_Harvey Arnold (2259) and Alison (2256). Both are alive and have children of their own._

_Andrew (2257-2276) Killed in the Brotherhood's battle against the Vault 87 Super mutants in the Mall._

_These all had the same mother, Nicola Dekker. Reginald's second wife. (Granddaughter of General Stanley Dekker who left most of his family behind when going on the first eastern expedition which led to the birth of the Midwest Brotherhood.)_

_His first wife, Danielle Hensen was killed in the siege of Shady Sands bunker. Three of their children were trapped there. _

_Abbey (2239 15yo in 2254), Kaitlin (2243 11yo in 2254) and Arnold (2249 5yo in 2254)_

_Two of Reginald's three siblings where also trapped. Leanne (2217 37yo in 2254) and Samara (2119 35yo in 2254). His younger brother Harvey Edger (2113) died a year later in 2255 when the Brotherhood tried to knock one of the NCR's newest settlements out of the war._ _What became now as the '__**The bleeding of the Hub'.**_

_Poor guy :-(_

_ 2. There are two forms of the cure for the TDC. One is in the form of a immuno-booster. This is via syringe and is generally used by all traders, merchants and troopers (such as the 10th Riveter's). The second form is through putting the cure into the water supply. (The Pitt state has built numerous roofed reservoirs to house the water coming from the Capitol Republic and other communities around the Potomac. They are heavily guarded and protected.)_

_ 3. Remember Sierra Romeo (Steel Republic) is for CR troopers. Whilst Sierra Bravo Tertiary is the only BoS radio frequency CRsec can radio into._

_ 4. Sierra Bravo can reach a fair distance. Not as far as the Pitt though without help. Periodic transmitters have been placed around the Capitol Republic and also along the Pitt Trail. There are also transmitters in the Pitt as the Capitol Republic and the Steeler State are allies..._

_ 5. One squadron is seven Brothers (Junior Knight, Knight or Paladin.) Three squadrons make a Section. (Like Dusk's.) Totalling Twenty One. Then theres a Knight Captain and two Knight Sergeant. So Sarah has asked for four squadrons totalling twenty eight Brothers and Sisters._


	16. Never Nevermore

Authors notes.

Sixteen is here! Seventeen should be here much sooner as some of the sections are done already. Thanks for those that reviewed by the way! Steel preserve you all :D.

Chapter 16

___Never Nevermore

_"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil! -  
>Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,<br>Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted -  
>On this home by horror haunted- tell me truly, I implore -<br>Is there - is there balm in Gilead? - tell me - tell me, I implore!"  
>Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." <em>

_**-The Raven. Edger Allan Poe**_

**Friday 10****th**** July 2294. **_**02.26 EST. **_**Outer Baltimore. South of the Patapsco river. **

Merchant traffic was of course limited at night. Still traders did travel in the dark hours before dawn, mostly some of the larger ones with multiple guards and pack Brahmins, _the convoys of the waste_. Chris was hoping on it. Even though the Ravens and the strongest of their vassal tribes, the 295er's and the Catonac's were officially enemies of the Capitol Republic, they had enough nous about them to trade with independent water caravans based in the Capitol and elsewhere as well as other non-Republic communities that also traded with the new D.C. state.

Although the Ravens primarily raided or extorted what resources they happened to need, the premier Balt tribe knew that exchanging caps or bartering for items was equally advantageous to them. The 295er's even more so.

The Capitol Congress had repeatedly tried to clamp down upon the entrepreneurial actions of some of the Caravaner company's but to no avail. Certain people made a profit from such transactions and these individuals didn't wish their profits touched.

Sentinel Lancaster was getting impatient now. The sun would rise just before six according to his Pipboy. They'd need to be on the other side by then, otherwise they'd need to find another route further upstream or even risk a cross via swimming. There was an urgency about this mission now. The events in the Pitt meant the vault-tec evidence was vital in stopping what could become a two-front war and if the Raven's also turned their attention south...

"Gallows seeing anything?" Impatience coated those few words.

"Negative."

This was the time Chris wished Irving talked more. If only a little.

"If none go passed within the hour..." He left the rest unsaid. _We'll open the gates without them being opened for us._

"Understood Sentinel." Gallows emotionlessly replied.

And so they continued to wait. The digital clock upon his Pipboy continued to count upwards. One minute past, then two. Ten flew by and still nothing was seen along the route behind them.

When the hour turned to three however the rare sound of Gallows voice came to his ears, fashioned in a whisper with just a hint of satisfaction.

"Sentinel, got a convoy. A big one. Eight Brahmin, twice as many potentials. All armed, wasteland nocturnal equipment too. Looks like one leader, one assistant. Both Mercantile. Water caravan?"

Chris rolled onto his front and with an audible click he turned his Sniper rifles night vision on. Now using its altered focus he examined the distant mass of bodies approaching them through his crosshair. Gallows was correct.

A water and commodities caravan, a large one. There were fourteen individuals equipped as that of typical merchant guards. Brahmin leather armour covering torso, the lower body and upper arms, all of them handling either shotguns or assault rifles. The two remaining personnel where garbed in the manner of one employed by Hoff & Mann incorporated. Like that of Pre-war businessman, suit, shirt, pants and tie. The brightly lit _Hoff & Mann _sign upon the top of the first pack Brahmin also gave the company away.

_Any food, any medicine, anything (for a price)._

One of the major trading organisations of the Capital wastes and also the main culprit in supplying the Baltimore tribes. That fact didn't matter at the moment though. Now Chris and Irving had their chance to cross. Doctor Albert Hoff's _unpatriotic_ business practices would lead to their benefit in slipping into the Ravens nest unnoticed.

"We'll come in behind them. Keep to the shadows and don't disturb the Brahmin!"

Then they waited. It wasn't for long, but another two minutes past before their avenue over the fortified 295 crossing moved within a close distance of the duo. He and Gallows now had the entirety of their persons and their equipment cloaked. Chris' Rifle had been disassembled and put into a hold-all upon his back, which was made from the same material as his stealth suit. Gallows had done likewise with his weapon.

_Blackhawk _was nestled snugly into a covered holster that now was visible only to the most observant of persons. It felt awkward not being able to _see _your own firearm but none the less it was better than having their armaments being seen by others more disposed to shoot first rather than converse. One positive was that his vaunted revolver wasn't continually clanging upon his thigh, it did usually.

"Now." Chris whispered, in a tone barely he even heard.

Irving ever the quick-eared however did so and in tandem the pair came out from their hidden position. Efficiently and silently they began to shadow the Caravan. It wasn't hard, although the Guards had jury-rigged Brotherhood made flash-lights onto their rifles it appeared from some of the idle chatter that food and fornication was more on their minds rather than actual _guarding_. Lanterns were laden upon the pack Brahmins too but all were dim bar the front runner which carried aloft the illustrated Hoff & Mann sign showing for all to see. He and Gallows would cast no shadow thankfully. As long as their movement was slow and silent they'd both be through the gate entrance easily.

_Reckless and daring. Hoff I knew you were a dick but I didn't know you had it in you. The 'good' doctor my ass._

The sheer audacity of this Caravan was utterly galling yet in the locales north and east of the Republic they could be Chris knew. Deathclaws were uncommon and had been hunted to within single figures or extinction in some areas. The border regions of Baltimore and the Capitol Republic hadn't witnessed or seen a Deathclaw attack in years. For a group of well-armed individuals it was probably the safest place in the wastes. Bar the Ravens of course.

They were the one thing people needed to guard against _but _if a merchant Caravan happened to pay the tolls and the protection money or alternatively barter for passage then in the majority of cases they'd be as safe as houses. Safer than some places within the Capitol Republic it bothered him to realise.

With the ponderous movement of the wastelands favoured Bovine's ahead, it was slow going for both he and Gallows sulking silently behind. The nonchalant chatter of two male Caravan guards closest to them, helped mask any accidentally foot movements that may have alarmed those more observant and sharp-eared.

_'When do we get paid anyway? This monthly salary crap's an utter piss take ain't it Jan?'_

_'Ehh? Oh yeah man, I know what you mean. Still 'danger' caps are always better than caps doin' the routes inside the Capitol. Plus the time an' a half for the night run.'_

_'Is that what they call it in your republic? 'danger caps' Ha ha! What I hear is theres as much danger in your Capitol as up here. Born and raised in Thurgood I was, Ravens don't bother us none. Only the men in Steel are their enemies. They have a major beef with anyone in prancing around it that shiny armour.'_

_'My Republic was made by those men in Steel, unless your forgetting,'_

_'I ain't forgettin'. Suppose I don't know as much as you District-men. No Steel education up here is there? Ha! Come on though enough politics, wait until we get to The Block. Some fine ass their sellin' there.'_

_'What about Monica's place? She still puttin' out?'_

_'Damn! Of course. Baltimore's bike still has her legs like that Moses sea. Parted ya know? If you can pay the caps of course.'_

_'You think she takes Capitol Dollars?'_

The pairs talk carried on much the same until the convoy finally halted for what he supposed to be an inspection. The Sentinel signalled Gallows to retreat somewhat, he did likewise. Their movement was limited to only a few feet backwards yet it would give the 295er's room enough and stop them from walking into the hidden pair, however improbable.

A speaker boomed down soon after the entourage of man and cattle halted. It came from one of the sentry posts standing imposingly before them.

"The tolls three hundred caps or whatever stuff you got that makes up for it. You pay, you get protection. You don't..."

The silent threat was obvious, however judging by the boldness of this caravan it was hardly necessary. The lead merchant of this particular trading convoy then spoke. At least who Chris thought was their leader.

"Three hundred caps. Deal. We have water, meds, food, anything for-"

"-_any price. _Ha ha! We know! Good to see you again Paul. Your bosses know where the business is. Get the fuck in now though, your getting' earlier each time, try coming at more social fuckin' hours ha ha. Open the gates!"

_Perfection_. They knew each other, which must of meant no inspections. Motioning forward again the Sentinel waited for the rust ridden entrance to be wheeled away. It was slow going but eventually the gateway to Baltimore opened. Now was the easy part.

Their movement mirrored those in front, past the southern gates and over the ruinous bridge ahead. They stuck to the shadows at all times. That was particularly effortless considering the time of night. Eventually the caravan reached the other side where it halted at the northern entrance. It appeared to double as an encampment and way-point market for traders coming from both sides of the Patapsco. This was also where he and Irving parted ways from them. The 295er's in their infinite wisdom hadn't gated or fortified the north shore therefore the Brotherhood pair sneaked out completely unmolested.

After moving out of earshot and visual range. Sentinel Lancaster finally uttered his first few words in over twenty minutes. The time it took to cross.

"Next is Hick Hills. Lets hope our contacts still there."

Gallows said not a word. Not that it mattered for he understood. With the 295er inconvenience now behind them their goal was clear. Chris' outlook for this assignment was becoming more positive by the hour. Hopefully the Rangers Shamrock would give the pair more luck as their mission continued. Their destination wasn't at all far by his Pip-boy barely half a kilometre away. In a few more minutes they'd be there.

Soon enough they saw it. A speckling of tin shacks surrounding a modest arrangement of stalls, which too encircled a humble fire. Through greater inspection the Sentinel noticed three individuals. Two walking opposite directions around the unassuming Balt community. _Night guards._ The final person was sat adjacent the dazzling central flames, fighting back a sea of unending darkness.

"Easy or hard Gallows?" He asked his Knight Captain companion. His tone still hushed.

"Easy Sentinel."

"Good I thought you might. Come on then lets get these on." The pair then removed their Stealth masks and put on unassuming grey washed trench-coats that hid their valuable attire underneath. Now they looked less the instruments of Steel espionage and more like regular wasters abet with slightly more fashion sense.

"Side-arms, just in case."Chris said. Gallows motioned in agreement. Now it was Lancaster's skill of persuasion that would hold sway here. Combat was necessary _only _when needed, now it wasn't needed.

"Hey! Are me and ma friend here allowed to warm ourselves by your fire?"

His Capitol accent wasn't perfect but thankfully the attempt made him lose his vault educated manner of speaking. Apparently that was a gave away in itself. There was only one famous vault dweller on the East coast and that was _him. Best not make it obvious_. He reasoned.

When what he expected would happen, happened. Both community guards came rushing to the noise. He simply held his hands aloft. A show of non-violence and submission. The individual by the fire too stared and moved cautiously towards them.

"We're friends here. We mean no harm." Chris commented. Raiders usually shot first. They'd understand that surely. Finally after a few brief heartbeats, he heard one of the guard's voices, this one to his right. The Hickory night milita's shotgun was cautiously levelled downwards but still in the Sentinels general direction.

"Da-y-am! Friends uh? Uncommon for friends to come at such an hour, y'know?" the guard said, in heavily accented Ballimerese. He was quick to reply still in the fore-mentioned Capitol style.

"Well we've been wandering up the 295 most of the night an' we saw the fire so we figured we'd stop an' rest."

"You ain't from around here ar ya? You one of them Annenites? Or a District-man?" the guard replied but before he could answer however the individual from the fire intruded upon their conversation. A female, with short brunette hair and tanned skin. One he knew from years past. _Well,_ _This will be interesting._

"Can't ya tell hon? His a District-man. Now fuck off you two. Let um warm by the fire. Unless you've forgotten your Ballimerese hospitality?" The pair shrugged then and returned to their duties. The woman then directed Gallows and himself to the fire she'd sat at previously.

"Well then Wanderer. I guess I'm the gal your waiting for. It's about time _Eugene_ and I can do some proper work now. I suppose you'll be needing rest first though. Fuck damn! Well make it quick and we'll make it snappy to the rest of the Rangers. By the way your accent is fuckin' awful."

"Well... its nice to see you too Brick." He responded casually. Unlike like most things in the wastes she hadn't changed at all. Except the hair, _that was different._

* * *

><p><strong>The Capital Wasteland: Galaxy News radio broadcast.<strong>

"_...__Let your hair down Sugar, shake it free_

_And do the Dixieland rock with me_

_Let your hair dance Sugar, shake it_

_And do the Dixieland rock with me."_

"_And that was the King. You know I think Elvis will always stay alive in our hearts. His been rockin' both sides of the Mason-Dixson for over three hundred years! This is Haxman sending you back to Galaxy's king of canines, Three Dog."_

"_Bow-wow-wow, thanks Haxman. Yes it is. And Good morning all!_

_Your very own king of canines has returned. The Hustler of Huskies! The Courtier for Corgi's! I put the Great into Dane. The all powerful three dog is here again to update you all from Crofton to Eesbor, Dale to Canterbury commons and all those places in between._

_So here without further a due, is the news._

_We've got information from Eesbor that a few new families are going to settle in the area. Folks from the Appalachians. I hear there was a hiccup that involved gunfire when these guys and gals came but all's forgive now, hurrah! Make um welcome ya hear? _

_With that outta the way, here's some serious shizzle. If your thinking of taking the Pitt trail sometime in the future. DON'T! Our old comrades in the Pitt have decided our friendships not worth having and so FIRED upon our boys and girls doing their job, protecting our merchants and trade._

_We've no witnesses from up north I'm afraid children but hopefully they're all safe and sound. _

_And if not I've heard down the mutfruit vine our men and women in Steel are gonna tear the 'Steelers' a new one. Brotherhood for the win, ya dig?_

_Lastly I've got a report from Big Town about a public execution... Woah! That's a new one on me. You remember those raiders that got their ass kicked a few days back? Well it looks like their leader who was captured didn't agree to his captivity. _

_Jeez, now it appears this fifty something year old took one of our regulators down. Our guys in a critical condition but stable thank God. Now if you wanna see the macabre affair its happening tomorrow at midday. Urgh, not my cup of joe but it takes all sorts doesn't it? I figure after this, a proper judicial system needs to get started sometime, hint hint Congress? Better get it started sooner rather than later._

_Right with that outta of the way its back to Haxman for some music. This is Vera Lynn now singing about those extinct blue birds and cliffs of chalk. Its the white cliffs of Dover up next. Rise and shine Capitol. Today's going to be a beautiful day Wastelanders._

_Just you wait and see."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Walk softly and carry a big gun."<em>

_**- Star Paladin Ferdinand**_ _**Vargas**_

**The Citadel Perimeter: Potomac Vertibird. 08.23 EST.**

Four squadrons of the Brotherhood were now being assembled before Elder Lannister. Not everyone was present at this stage as there were minutes to spare before she'd ordered the gathering. _08.30 zero hour._

Each and everyone present however had been vowing vengeance upon the perpetrators of this attack. Some had family in the Riveter's, cousins of all sorts, uncles, aunties the list went on.

Many in the Brotherhood had called for another Scourge, one to wipe the Pitt clean but she had waved them down. _Cool heads prevail. _Wisdom from her father, now she'd finally taken it to heart. It would be disastrous for this strike force to be fuelled solely on anger in this Operation, even if it was considered righteous. It was a driving force behind it, she felt it as well. Ire wouldn't cloud Sarah's judgement though. Nor would the thoughts of her children.

Maria and James were told last night that she was also leaving the Citadel. That had been almost too much to bear. Sarah Lancaster had never seen her daughter so miserably upset or James so blank and devoid of emotion. Chris had gone the night before but in her capacity as Elder she allowed both her children to stay with her the night. The three of them slept in her Sentinel bedroom, a family almost whole. All other members of the Brotherhood who were embarking upon this northern expedition were too given the opportunity to stay with their children and loved ones. For the day after they'd retake their ancestors journey back to the Pitt.

And today would be that fateful day.

The Brotherhood of Steels response would need to be immediate. The politicians in Congress had held an emergency council yesterday and they too had agreed with Sarah's assessment, not only that but powers had been given to her by the acting Chairman Hannibal Hamlin that allowed CR-sec forces to be controlled directly by the Citadel.

As the Steel Chairman, her husband had gone on an important mission of his own, much to the annoyance of Premier Roe. Chris had explained himself though so she needn't have too. Sarah was grateful for that as officially she was both Elder of Steel _and_ acting Commander in chief in the Capitol Republics second official conflict. She didn't need the extra workload of explaining to Politicians, Premiers and Libertyville Chairmen.

The Capitol Congress Council had unanimously declared war upon the Pitt in session. Not that officialdom mattered much. The Brotherhood and even their auxiliaries in CR-sec had been fighting unofficial wars and engagements for years. An elected representative rubber stamping it made no difference. One positive came from it however, it allowed Sarah to call upon the resources of the Republic at will.

The 4th Arch-commons 2nd Battalion had finally reached full strength and was stationed patiently at Canterbury commons unlike its two sister Battalions who garrisoned the Outpost at Jessup. It was awaiting another 10th Riveter Battalion which had recently been on annual leave and abruptly returned to duty. Both units would march along the Pitt trail and defend the forward base which her detachment would make and both Battalions would continue to build.

It would be their Vertipad platform and rest station giving the Brotherhood's air wing much needed Northern coverage into the Pitt, its environs and beyond. The location had been picked for its central trail location, sparse population and as it was still well within in range of the Steel air fleet.

_Hermes _and_ Odin_ both newly repaired would head north and join with the three stationed at Canterbury in anticipation for the further relocation to their target destination, the Trail community of Shawnee Manns. At least one aircraft would patrol the skies above them at all times.

Sarah had also ordered two more Brotherhood squadrons to garrison Jessup Junction and had also sent a further two towards Dale to further fortify the defences at those locations.

Finally a trio of Scribes were to be sent to Annesplace to study what Knight Artemas insisted was the jewel in Queen Anne's crown. Fusion rail-gun technology that would be boon to this war effort and any more in the hopefully distant future. They'd set off after midday as their Vertibird transportation was to be on a mission of its own. The VTOL would immediately turn north to cover the advance of the supporting the CR-sec Brigades and act as their Steel angel. Along with three of its Vertibird siblings already assigned to northern defence, these three were now patiently waiting for the expedition force to muster. There'd be Seven in total. The _Valkyrie, Micah, Sariel, Ares, Hermes,Odin, _and finally the _Zeus _after its assignment to Annesplace.

The scribes sent under the direction of High Scribe Peabody's Order of the sword and herself would investigate and analyse Knight Artemas technology of interest and dually act as emissaries to the ruling establishment, specifically assistance in the form of military aid.

They were also in the medium to long term given the authority to remove Anne of the advanced technology her community possessed, gracefully and with as little offence as possible, they of course would be reimbursed and eventually given the fruits of many other varieties of technology 'yet_ not the military kind'_. This directive had been used by her father, it would also be used by her.

Paladin Rothchild __née_ _Sanley, Knight Alejandro Torres and Paladin Jasper Gunnison were to accompany the trio of scribes for that reason. This threesome would also take up residence in Annesplace as Steel Wardens until such time that local Knights born in post war Annapolis would take over duties there. This was also considered to be a medium to long term assignment.

_It will all go to plan. _Sarah envisioned. With the Brotherhoods ground and air units being the hammer and CR-sec being the anvil those in the north would rue the day they bore arms against this Capitol Republic, made and reinforced by Steel.

One such instrument of the Republic had also been deemed ready for combat after sixteen years reconstruction. Head Scribe Jameson had informed her this morning much to her glee. Old Liberty was operational, annoying voice and all. Its legs were currently inoperable unfortunately but its future objective was deemed to be the Defence of the Citadel anyway. That particular news brought a smile to her lips. It further allowed Sarah to assign Brothers to other tasks without the Steel Bastion being undermanned and unguarded. They would not become overstretched with Liberty Prime guarding the military heart of the Republic.

With her mental assurances in place Elder Lancaster noted the number now present in front. All four squadrons. Twenty eight Brothers and Sisters at attention and on time. _Now _was the time.

"Brothers and Sisters I wont lie to you. This Operation will be dangerous and some of us may not return home but only to Steel itself. We do not know what to expect upon the northern wastes but have no doubt our enemies will receive no mercy, I assure you all. Steel preserve us and make it true."

Sarah's final words were mirrored by those arrayed before her and also others attending to their duties around them. She was becoming quite the Orator, her father would be proud. Unlike in days past were his memory brought sadness, this brought warmth and resolve. It buoyed and strengthen her. Sarah began then to ream off the VTOL allocations. The Elders words were commanding yet amiable.

"Right you all know your squadrons. You'll be assigned your Vertibird's now okay?

Knight Sergeant Bael_, Ares_ has been assigned to you and your unit.

Knight Sergeant Radcliffe you've been given _Sariel_.

Knight Sergeant Vegas, may _Micah_ guard you well.

The squadron with me, your heading north with the _Valkyrie_ okay? Any questions?" No queries came back.

_Silence. Good I'd rather get going than answer any._

"Right then. Lets move OUT!" With her order given, all obeyed immediately. Seven Brothers marched into each VTOL whilst her aircraft would bear nine including herself and its Pilot. It took little less than five minutes before everyone in her squadron was seated.

"We all ready?" A multiplicity of confirmations echoed through the now crowded _Valkyrie._

"Good, Knight take us up. All air wings are to follow our lead." Sarah said. "Lets get this show on the road."

"Right away Elder." Her Knight pilot replied dutifully. She continued speaking, this time to Steel control.

"Sierra Bravo Primary this is _Valkyrie_. All checks are green. Juice is full. Permission to depart."

"_Granted Valkyrie. Operation Steagle is a go."_

"Roger received Primary. _Ares_, _Sariel_, _Micah_ follow my lead."

More affirmations reverberated through the com-link. Orderly and curt. _Good._

The Valkyrie then began its assent. It's twinned rotor's briefly drowning out any other noise inside the craft. Finally the din lessened somewhat after they reached a sufficient altitude. They were now a flight and off to war.

"What's your name Knight?" She asked the Vertibird pilot after they were up and above the nascent Republic. With the Brotherhoods expansion it was far too large now to know everyone. Sarah would try to set that record comparatively straight.

"It's Jeanette Bear, Elder." _Ah right! One of Knight Sergeant Kodiak's children._ She had the blood of the Pitt within her veins. That of course mattered not a cap. She was Steel through and through.

"Well then Jeanette, lets bring the Bear down upon the north." They were words Sarah thought she'd never say but it felt natural and _right._ Jeanette was a true Steel Kodiak not a New California Golden.

"With pleasure Elder, with pleasure." The Knight Pilot replied back, a smirk creeping to her mouth. That confirmed it as she knew it would.

_Steel to the blood. Let the Pitt fear their own. For the Brotherhood Bear is coming._

* * *

><p>"<em>Divide and Conquer."<em>

_**-**__**Philippos II Argead, Basileus of Makedon. **_

_**-Made famous by Gaius Julius Ceasar.**_

**Annesplace: Central city: 11.28 EST.**

How exactly does one find information about something without actually bringing up the particular topic said information is needed for? It was a rather perplexing scenario Victoria thought. She simply couldn't ask about the events that transpired in Crofton. That would be far too simple Artemas had said, Malcolm had also agreed with him. Therefore she was _sleuthing_. For what, the twenty five year old hadn't the foggiest idea.

"Do you think they'd have a holo-log with the evidence on?" She naively asked.

Will gave her a face. One implying that her previous sentence was _stupid_. Victoria in return sent him an Icy glare back.

"Well what _are _we looking _for_?" Investigation of a potential crime over a year old simply wasn't a strong suit of hers.

"I suppose if we try the entrance community and its gate first ma'am. Artemas said the Annenites may have put the heads of the Crofton families on display there, even though it was a while ago. It's the best we've got." That was true enough. The pair had little to go by, therefore it was a good a start as any.

"Lead the way then, my gallant protector." Victoria said, with the hint of a smirk.

"Why ma'am your in one of those moods again ain't ya?" Will's cheeky grin answered back at her own.

"_One of those moods? _I'm afraid I don't follow." She really wasn't. Her right eyebrow shot up at the statement, the quizzically stare that her guardian received simply made him chuckle heartedly.

"Nothing, its just good to see. Artemas ain't even winding you up as much either and you both past more than a few comments to each other, some of them _not _insults. Are you two... God forbid_, friends_?" It was now her turn to laugh, which she did with gusto.

"...Ha ha! Oh! Well I'd say more of a friendly acquaintance. I suppose he's more than the two dimensional imbecile I heard and saw a few days ago. I thought you meant-" And there lay the trap. _Gullible as ever Vick!_

"Hmmm. Like a book ma'am, like a book." Will's mock sagely look made her come out with the only comment she deemed viable.

"Shut up! Boots. Crush. Balls. Understood?" More laughter came from her comrade but the message was undoubtedly received.

"Understood. Come on ma'am lets get to it. Its a bit of a trek, two miles maybe more. Keep the boots for what they're made for. Walking."

With a grin Victoria nodded in agreement. Then their the journey began in earnest. The destination, the primary fortified entrance to Annesplace.

Hillcrest.

A suburb of sorts to the post-war Metropolis. Victoria hadn't seen it herself nor had any of her three other companions. She'd heard of it though or at least of the great wall.

_Anne's wall, she's names everything after herself._

It started from the village and redoubt of the same name and spanned all the way to Spa Creek and its shoreline. It then started again at Fort Truxton and continued onwards to Glendon Outpost which lay on another body of water. This was named Back creek if her pre-war geography was at all correct.

Uncle Louis would of known, his ability to memorise a map was par excellent.

She halted then. The sudden internal mention and remembrance of family saddened Victoria somewhat. Her attempt to relinquish the feelings which she'd tried to do immediately after the onset of emotion unfortunately failed.

Across that water, Louis was there, no doubt waiting for her still to return. Did he believe her lost or potentially diseased like his Brother and Nephew or officially dead like so many of their countrymen and women over the centuries struggle since the bombs fell. A struggle only her forefathers had witnessed.

The _Eternal_ civil war. It was said to have been plaguing the remnant of Great Britannia and its enclaves upon mainland France for-evermore. No one alive today had set foot upon the Old lands of yesteryear. It was a thing Victoria wondered at constantly.

_What was it like? Did the wastes cover the Isles? Had it sunk into the waves? Why had they gone across the ocean? _

Queries from a child wishing her fathers approval, of an infant wanting to hear her loving mothers voice before business and duty returned her to work and vigilance. The questions had never been answered by anyone and Victoria had gone on wondering its fate and of those upon the distant shores...

"Why have you stopped? Ah, I know that look ma'am. Home again?" Will simply smiled after his statement. A sign of understanding, mutual trust and endearment. She smiled back and her brief sadden disappeared as soon as it had come.

"Lets go Will. I promise, I shan't suddenly stop and stare towards the sea again." Victoria responded. Her guardian simply snorted in laughter once again.

"Ha ha! I don't think you'll ever be able to promise that. The sea is in your blood ma'am, not in mine though, not after _last time_. Still it'll be like promising never to eat again. It can't be done."

"Well you could at least promise to eat less? A diet maybe. Those cheeks of yours are getting pudgy William."

With a further chuckle he replied back. His grin now roguish, smut would follow no doubt. _Damn it._

"You've been getting a view from behind eh ma'am? Ha ha well then, I'll be damned."

"Not your Arse! So don't _be _an Arse! Your face I meant!Now shut up and come on. There's spikes and potential heads upon them to investigate."

This time their walk held no interruptions. They both spoke intermittently until Victoria happened to turn her attention to a spanning colossus of a wall to her immediate south. William was equally speechless up until he actually opened his mouth and ruined the moment.

"Wow, that's big and I would know." Victoria simply sighed and pressed onwards. _Keep saying that to yourself Will._

It _was_ big however. It had to have been around half a mile from their location yet it looked and felt imposing already. Their path would take them further and further to its source, which in turn would make the man-made construct appear ever larger in the dry, southern, sun-soaked distance of this late morning of July.

Within mere minutes, they could now also see Hillcrest, with Anne's wall near parallel to them.

Hillcrest's fabled landmark Tower-fort loomed now in front of their sight. It was surely more than double the height of the wall which had snaked along with their journey. It connected to Hillcrest tower beneath its silver grey toned body.

_New concrete too. Anne obviously likes to let her enemies stand in awe._

It looked newly made, sublimely so. Unlike the ramparts and structure of Annesplace wall which was undoubtedly made through scrap and salvaged materiel Hillcrest was post-war modern, it certainly looked the part. Crisp, clean and foreboding for Anne's foes, erosion had yet to defile its stark beauty. Time would correct that, so would the weather and conflicts of the waste.

"Well wow ma'am that is... wow. How did they make it?" Will questioned. Victoria had not the answer however therefore she simply shrugged. It _was_ impressive though. She could see the town and its tower clearly now and also the magnificence tower-forts shadow that hung over the community like a shaded reaper.

"I figure if Anne was a man she'd be compensating for something..."

She let out a snort but covered herself well.

"Har har William. Very funny-"

"Woah! Vicky you see that?" Victoria looked around then for whatever Will had seen, it wasn't for him to randomly change subjects in conversation. Thankfully it didn't take long for her to pinpoint Will's object of interest.

It happened to be a singular Vertibird coming towards Hillcrest from the south-west.

"What of it? Artemas said more of the Brotherhood would come. Scribes mostly for the Democracy apparently and of course actual _Steel Wardens_. How do we talk our way out of that?" But William wasn't listening.

"Will? I'm talking to you here. Bloody well respond." He did as requested but answered none of her questions.

"Why is it moving towards Hillcrest likes its goin-"

That's when she heard the explosion.

A tremendous rapture that ripped through the tower of Hillcrest like a veritable scythe. The missile caved the concrete and its surrounding beams like a Saturnite knife through Brahmin butter. The result was instantaneous as it was diabolical. With its newly built midsection ripped out, its steel rebars and beams shattered and cracked deathly into pieces, the offending VTOL came round for another pass. Victoria saw the missile this time. It impacted upon the opposite side from the first target area. Both sides now lay open and destroyed utterly, the fortification had been gutted with tremendous ease.

With little to no support, the high point of Hillcrest's fortification wobbled momentarily before crashing upon the gatehouse and other buildings below and upon the township. The shadow had turned to death. His harvest would be busy today and the next day and the next...

"What the holy mother of fuck! Ma'am? Ma'am! What? How...? Shit!"

Unlike Will, Victoria remained silent but visibly dismayed none the less. The Brotherhood wouldn't do such a thing. It was against every principle its leaders believed in. That surely wouldn't go down well with Queen Anne though. Her subordinates would bay for blood and revenge as would she.

"Ma'am! Get down its coming this way!"

Will grabbed her then and pushed her unceremoniously to the floor. He then covered her entirely with himself, his duties as a Protector were serious to him of course. Not that it would matter if the aircraft targeted them. Victoria however knew they wouldn't. No, it was heading to Annesplace and heading there at a thunderous speed. When her guardian and fellow Steel regulator finally realised this he echoed the words etched in her mind.

"Oh shit. Malcolm and Artemas-"

They were with Queen Anne right now. In the heart of Annesplace. His next words continued to add to her feeling of woe, helplessness and consummate shock.

"The wings. The steel wings. Vick-"

Victoria Islington knew what came next to her disbelieving sorrow.

_It's from the Brotherhood. _God have mercy on them all.

* * *

><p><em>Review please? muchos gracias.<br>_

_Authors notes._

_1. Shawnee Manns is a humble post-war Merchant outpost in modern day Manns Choice, Pennsylvania. It's 106.192 miles from Canterbury Commons as the Vertibird flies. The village is located near to Shawnee Lake and State Park. Its name comes from the hybridisation of both names._

_ 2. Knight Sergeant (Victoria) Bael is Knight Captain (Paschal) Bael's sister. Knight Sergeant Vegas is wasteland born and the second husband of Knight Captain Amelia Durga. Whilst lastly Knight Sergeant Radcliffe, also wasteland born is the husband of Emile Bael. She died in 2277 in the 2nd Enclave-BoS war at the Battle of Jefferson. She was first cousin to both of the Bael's above through their uncle Tyrik Bael. He remained on the West coast and died in 2271 at the Siege and first relief of Lost Hills._

_ 3. The names (callsigns) of the Vertibird's of the Steel air fleet are as follows_:

_Apollo_

_Zeus_

_Hera_

_Athena_

_Hades_

_Aphrodities_

_Hermes (repaired as of 10th July 2294)_

_Ares_

_Chronos (The premiers VTOL. PAPA ONE)_

_Hestia (in construction)_

_Selene (Planned, it would be the 21st Vertibird.)_

_Odin (repaired as of 11th July 2294)_

_Thor (Under two weeks remaining for it to be combat worthy)_

_Freya_

_Valkyrie_

_Loki (The lost Vertibird.)_

_Tyr (in construction.)_

_Angela (Artemas' angel.)_

_Sariel_

_Micah_

_Gabriel_

_4. Yes, Liberty Prime is nearly operational. However its more of static fortress now with its inability to move. Hopefully that will be rectified.  
><em>

_ 5. Will and Victoria were walking upon the 450 west street from the centre of Annesplace which was the remains of Church Circle, a roundabout Central to Annapolis, hence 'Central city'. Anne's wall follows a canal I can't get the name for which is south of it and east of Hillcrest memorial cemetery which the township and tower-fort of Hillcrest got its name from. If I were able to put maps into this story I so would! Alas I have to describe._


	17. The enemy of ones enemy

_Well what can I say? Skyrim came and... made me not type a thing. So Bethesda stopped me from writing more of my Bethesda fallout 3 fan-fiction. :-O_

_(which they of course own. Apart from the characters I made myself. They are owned by my mind and are my intellectual property. :-D )_

_Be forewarned. There's some lengthy back-story in my end Authors notes about events that happened many years ago across the pond. (or my side of the pond, aka Britannia)._

_Disclaimer: Some characters swear a lot in this chapter. Because of this I dub it as (M). Be warned._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17<em>

___The enemy of ones enemy_

"_Ex Scientia Tridens (From knowledge, Seapower.)"_

_**- United States Naval Academy Motto.**_

**Friday 10th July 2294 _11.43 EST_: Annesplace: Anncroft Hall.**

Today's tour wasn't as gruelling as the first. Admiral Halsey was conducting this one. Therefore Malcolm thanked God for that on both counts. He misliked Anne and the near day long welcoming tour had sapped his will to live.

Oh, he supposed it was interesting, both this one and the previous. His ability to sense trouble was in overdrive however so he paid many of the things shown to him no heed.

Something about a South Dakota and a hall of smoke was talked of but these were only words to him. The Dakota sounded like an animal or tribe not something to do with the sea, whilst the Steel Regulator had envisioned the actual Smoke Hall to filled with well, _smoke. _It wasn't though, it was a remembrance of the old country and its deceased, his interest had sparked somewhat then. The hall for memorial above that also honoured the pre-war United States fallen. Whose that died in combat Jane Halsey had said. The past had surfaced then with all that it entailed.

_Arlington Cemetery._

_A shot ringing out, pain flaming about leg, thigh and nerves. Crawling ever crawling. Hector now dead behind, Helena firing rhythmically in front..._

He sent the painful past back into his mind. The recollection heightened his ill ease. Malcolm still felt it now.

The Steel foursome had split up around an hour ago. Will and Victoria were to investigate and find what evidence they could of the atrocity that Crofton accused Anne and her community of, whilst he and Artemas where to do the same with Halsey the _'fishing boat'_ fleet Admiral and eventually the _Majestic _Anne herself.

The hall they were now standing in was apparently an audience chamber for the sovereign. That's what Victoria had told him upon their virgin visit full of pomp and pageantry. Even with the unofficial mission being told to all, the female regulator had remained upbeat, even happy. He'd asked her why and all he'd gotten was a wide innocent smile _'Just because Mister Raymond.' _Her face now filled his mind. It was beauty personified...

"... Regulator Raymond?" Halsey queried, snapping him out of his waking dream.

Malcolm berated himself inwardly, the present thought of Victoria or before with his beloved Helena took him off his ability to focus on the faint but ever increasing feeling of danger.

"Yes miss Halsey? I was just distracted is all. With the surroundin' you know? It's beautiful." It wasn't a lie.

Anncroft hall was a masterpiece of pre-war engineering. How it hadn't fallen into disrepair he'd never know. The main rotunda and antechamber was pretty breathtaking Malcolm admitted. The steps that led to the Halls of the departed were clean and well kept as were the paired white columns that bordered the entrance towards the Memorial section.

Before the hall and above the marble stairs sat a highly elaborate and adorned chair, _a Throne. _Wings sprouted from its sides. White and pure, whilst a prideful head of what Malcolm believed to be a Eagle sat perched inbetween. The stone avian looked downwards to the Entrance hall below, its predatory gaze upon all in the vicinity. It too held the same holy colour as it's spread unmoving wings.

'_A bird throne for birds,' _was Will's comment on it before they separated. He'd been told off for it by Victoria after which he apologised profusely. There had been some anger in her voice but that soon past. It was a surprise to say the least. It was also quite _attractive._

_Come on ol'Malcolm! You've just gone back to thinking about her._ He reminded himself. God, he'd just slipped back into it as if moments before never happened.

"It's very beautiful miss." The regulator said, trying to return his mind to the present. _Here and now Malcolm! Trust your gut._

"Yes, _very _beautiful Admiral Halsey." Artemas chipped in. His eye was on Jane now and she noticed. A devilish grin crossed her lips for however brief a moment, Malcolm wondered if the Pilot had noted it too.

"So then I'm sure you've not come here just to speak of my peoples history?" Halsey questioned. Philip answered her.

"Well, sort of. We've were wondering about the geography. Like all the communities around Annesplace. Are they all friendly?" _Ah, well played. _The Steel Regulator knew where the Knight was now going with this.

"Oh most are. We value Towne, Selby and Riva as trusted friends. Almost family."

_Yeah, family you conquered the tales say. _Malcolm thought accusingly.

Satellite communities, mere vassal states, it was said. Never in the presence of an Annenite though. The admiral carried on.

"Our twin in Eastport protects our community in the south while Trux joins our sibling to us by land. Then there's Hillcrest. Gateway to Annesplace it is our defender from all. The tower is quite a thing of beauty too if you haven't see it. I'd be glad to show it to you Warden."

"Call me Phil please. You know they say its big. _Very._" Artemas stated suggestively, lewdness was obviously at the forefront of the Knights mind. Malcolm sighed.

"Oh _very_. In fact we could go there now if you'd like. Then maybe after you can show me your _monument _while you inspect my _mound_."

"Yes!" _"No!" _Artemas and he said simultaneously. They couldn't go, they needed to see Anne and besides Will and Vick were probably starting their investigation at the community at Artemas' suggestion now.

"What I mean is miss Halsey, after dinner if that's all right with my friend. Is it all right Artemas?" The regulator replied, in an attempt to explain his negative outburst.

Halsey's face confirmed she'd taken offence but her features mellowed somewhat, her voice though now turned diplomatically neutral unlike her amiable and rather flirtatious state before.

"Dinner then? Very well, follow me. You shall eat at Anne's own table along with myself and other important persons such as yourselves. Will your other Regulators be joining us?"

Thankfully this time both he and Artemas spoke as one. Halsey turned and directed them to follow. The knight pilot whispered to him then. A few metres of distance were between them and the Annesplace Admiral, she wouldn't overhear.

"Well done idiot. I had _her. _I could of got our information. Jesus and the angels! Idiot." Rather than argue, Malcolm actually agreed. Staying his words would have been easy and explaining their other two companions presence at Hillcrest wouldn't have been difficult either.

_I'm an idiot, Artemas is right. Damn it Mal your just not cut out for diplomacy!_

"Come on you two." Halsey said, ushering them into a connecting corridor.

After a short-lived walk through more cleanly kept hallways, they arrived at yet another great and imposing room. An arrangement of parallel tables and chairs evenly spaced apart dotted the large chamber, it was a dining hall of sorts.

Individuals in similar yet subtly different military attire were sat chatting or eating everywhere. The place was full. The seasoned Justicar also noticed the distinct lack of males, there was but one in fact. To the right far down the hall and just off centre. The figure from what Malcolm saw was dark haired with a distinct and unique scarlet tunic that was hard to miss. Well, he _looked _like a man from this distance anyway. The rest were women to the last. Each and everyone.

"Queen hall, its called. Food is served continuously here. Those in the Anne's Watch and our defence force eat here as well as the majestic Anne. Ours is the table off centre and to the far right."

Malcolm peered to were Halsey had pointed. A few individuals were sat down all ready including the solitary male the Steel Regulator had espied mere seconds before.

The sovereign Anne wasn't seated. Yet it was obvious where the communities Monarch sat even without her presence. A smaller but no less opulent copy of her throne held no one but another Ivory Eagle. Leaving the marble white chair bereft of an occupant bar its flightless guardian.

"Sit both of you. I'll be there shortly. You'll be waited on so don't trouble yourself going to the service point." Jane then nodded courteously, gave a roguish wink to Artemas and departed, leaving them now alone in a mass of females. The Brotherhood pilot was certainly enjoying it.

"Bah! Control those hormones Artemas, they'll kill ya one day." He warned. The Knight just looked at him with a sense of inconceivability, his eyebrow was arched and his eyes accusing.

"We're surrounded by... by women! Tits and ass everywhere and your tellin' me to control myself? What's a little fun while doing your duty? You should try it sometime Mal. I'm sure Vick will let you, she gagging for it, she _wants _you to ride her, I can tell! heh heh!"

His arm flew after Artemas stopped chuckling. The Regulators right gloved fist hammering once upon his jaw. Malcolm heard the crack of teeth followed by the impact of the Knight donned still in Power armour on the mahogany patterned floor. He regretted his action instantly.

"Artemas, Sorry! Argh Damn! Look I didn't mean..." he offered his hand, the overture was rejected. The Knight Pilot, feeling his thankfully unswollen mouth, brought himself back onto his feet without Malcolm's help.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Artemas seethed, anger and fury dripping from every syllable.

"I...er...nothing. I..." Was all he mustered to say. _How can I say you sound like Kach? _

Sixteen years dead and the Steel Regulators ghosts still haunted every decision he'd had ever made.

"What? You hit me for _nothing. _Whatever Mal, I'm finding Halsey and then I'm getting' a drink. You go and play nice with Anne without me."

Artemas stalked off then, in the same general direction the Annesplace Admiral of the Fleet went.

_You idiot Malcolm!_

Now he was on his own even in this sea of people. The very same individuals who had stopped their own actions and had watched enraptured at the spectacle before them. Even the man in the blood coloured tunic gave a passing glance to the heated event.

Embarrassed now, even more so than moments ago, Malcolm stalked towards Anne's table to the right and found a seat. Four were sat down already, three of them female and donned in a similar fashion to the white uniform worn by the ceremonial guard the very first time he'd since Anne's throne room. They paid him no heed and carried on with their conversations.

He sat down next to the fourth person, the lone male. Attired with his scarlet tunic, midnight blue pants that made his thighs appear large and bulbous. Polished Brahmin leather high browns topped his clothing off and made the unusual outfit vaguely familiar.

The Steel Regulator turned to introduced himself but after seeing the man up close, Malcolm's words simply failed to materialise. To say that he was shocked would have been an understatement. Yet it wasn't his gender which surprised him.

Upon closer inspection he was a _man, _the seasoned Regulator knew now for a fact. A raven black moustache matched his dark jet hair perfectly. Whilst glazed sky blue shone out of spectacled eyes, staring straight and piercingly at him.

What was far more startlingly happened to be the fact that the lonesome man was -

"Lockheart, Desmond Lockheart. Pleased to me you. I've been waiting for a good fucking show, I can't do shit here. That was my kind of fun! Only one punch though kid? Fucking disappointing." -a ghoul.

He blanked again, this was extremely unexpected. Why would a ghoul be on this table. An Underworld or Monroeville emissary maybe? No, it wouldn't be. The underworld was apart of the Republic whilst the Ghoul settlement near the Pitt was generally isolationist or so Malcolm remembered overhearing one time. Besides both his voice and his accent was wrong, different than most but quite similar to Victoria's.

And that evaluation only brought more questions.

"Right kid, you never since a Ghoul before? Or you one of those bastards believing in supremacist human only bullshit? Like _that's_ intelligent. We can't fucking breed, when we die, no more ghouls! It's all right kid I'm not fuckin' feral, I wont be bite...much." The ghoul Desmond said.

It looked like it bothered him not a cap about his use of language either. How this ghoul ended up being a diplomat was simply beyond him. After a few brief moments, the wizened Regulator finally remembered his tact and introduced himself with all the acumen he could muster.

"I'm Malcolm Raymond mister. A pleasure to meet you sir."

"Ha! Good, good. Manners! I like that kid. Now forget the outfit, wasn't my choice. I prefer less colour but I suppose the glaring red matches the decaying and rotted skin eh? No? Thought not! Ha! Now you should always treat your elders with respect, am I right?" Desmond asked more cordially.

"Yes mister. Damn right."

"Ha! Fucking good, damn good! I think I might like you kid. Raymond was it? That French or Spanish? Nice armour by the way, last time I saw something like that I was knee deep in tribal shit and trudging through fuckin' swamp water. A young kid wore it. Had a beard, quite a good shot too. Bit of a prick but all together good fuckin' fun as well. Power armour wasn't it? Ah yes, so Brotherhood or-"

"Regulator." He replied, answering the last of Lockheart's random and ever mounting number of questions.

"Ah Brilliant. Judge, Jury and fuckin' Executioner then is it? Well I suppose I have the same mentality, I'm more an Agent of...Chaos _and_ Order. Now I don't suppose you've seen a-"

But Malcolm never heard him for Lockhearts next words were drowned out. Two sounds blotted out all others.

_Sirens and explosions. We're under attack? By who?_

Malcolm brought his _Helena _to bear and looked around to see the soldiers of Anne doing the same with their own rifles and sidearm's. A stream of them were running outside, the Steel Justicar quickly followed.

The alarm sounds dimmed when he'd gotten to the exterior of Anncroft but the explosions didn't. Fire was raining down upon the Settlement less than a hundred metres away.

A lone spectre was sending a downpour of death upon the citizen's of Annesplace. Missile fire, Laser and machine gun shot was devastating the populace with impunity, there was a sense of wanton abandon to the act. The Annenites fired at the offending aggressor but to no avail.

No sooner had it laced the township with fire and dread, it left. Taking a destination south away from them and a now smouldering city.

"Enclave?" Malcolm said to no one in particular. No one answered in reply. The only break in the confused commotion came minutes later when a booming voice was heard coming from Anncroft. Her words were clean and clear as she marched ever closer to him and the Annenites near him. _Queen Anne._

"...Betrayal! Treason! I'll have their heads! All of them! Annenites the Republic have attacked us! I want their agents hanged! Then drawn and quartered and fed to the Sharks! Then we'll show them _Democracy's _wrath."

"What?" Malcolm intoned.

Had he heard right? That was preposterous. It was a lie, sure as he'd ever heard one.

The Annenites around him had no trouble in hearing though and his allies from mere moments ago turned their firearms upon his person, the odds were certainly not in the Regulators favour. The Majestic Anne spoke again after he reluctantly dropped _Helena_ and held his arms aloft in unwilling surrender.

"No, no I've changed my mind. We'll just hang the Regulators. The Knight though, when you capture him, kill him. The Emperor Sharks will be hungry. Lets see if they like Steel."

This was unbelievable, completely. It couldn't be true. Malcolm was now helpless so too was Knight Artemas, wherever he happened to be. What of Will and Victoria? He hoped for their safety.

_If they hurt her..._

The thought and threat was an empty one though. He was looking upon death, a literal noose was surely waiting for him.

_I was right! damn it to hell! Something was wrong! _

It hadn't been what he'd envisioned at all though. Malcolm began to speak but he was cut off.

"Your majesty I don't know what-"

"Enough. I want the Regulator under lock and key. Strip him bare and throw him in a water cell. I want him alive until we have all three."

Anne commanded to her subordinates around him, all the while a lone figure was standing behind the furious Queen, a look of euphoric glee that held no illusions to the persons emotional state. A _red dead_ man, figuratively and literally if Malcolm could get out of this predicament.

"Your Majesty, I said this would happen. The Republic was not to be trusted, I did implore. Of course we shall help you in what ever action you see fit. And if I may your majesty. The female Regulator, I have been tasked with taking her elsewhere. _Alive_." His tactfulness had risen a hundred fold since their previous conversation. He wanted Victoria and by God Malcolm would expend all his energy to make sure that wouldn't happen.

Desmond Lockheart had made an enemy this day. Yet the Steel Regulator was currently helpless and about to be sent to some type of containment room. Nothing could be done now.

In his resignation that's when Malcolm remembered Lockheart's words.

_'an Agent of Chaos and Order.'_

He swore. Not that it did any good.

* * *

><p>"<em>This I pledge to you my son. The Brotherhood of Steel is justly named. We are a Brotherhood. Unlike our forefathers, we will stand back to back with those that share our convictions and beliefs. We are Steel. We are hard. We have been sharpened to an edge."<em>

_-__**Roger 'The First' Maxson. To Jason Maxson, his only son of two children. Adapted to the Tenets of the Brotherhood and the Steel codex.**_

**The Citadel: ****Squires Classroom Beta: C Wing.** **12.05 EST.**

This was James' third day of detention with Star Paladin Vargas, wait no that was incorrect, _Sentinel_ Vargas now, just like dad. His mother, the Elder had promoted him today in fact. Not that it bothered the young Lancaster much. He was growing rather fond of the wizened warhorse. What bothered him was his parents departure. As soon as he and Maria had near enough arrived in the Citadel they'd gone again. Did they even wish to see him and his sister?

_Auntie Amata would never leave me. It was always mom and dad. Every time._

Maria hadn't seen it that way of course. They'd gotten into an argument in their pre-dinner history class. The Masters War and the Battle of Mariposa had been overshadowed by their sibling conflict.

She said they had to go on their adventures and fight enemies that would hurt them and others. James had told her both could of commanded others to do the same thing. Eventually voices had been raised and his sister had come close to tears. Senior Scribe Yearling had separated them both and placed them into opposite corners of the classroom.

He hadn't wanted to fight and shout but sometimes his sister was so childish and naïve. Still Maria was the only constant of his family and James wished desperately to be out this detention and say sorry to her for shouting and upsetting her. Yet he couldn't, not until the Sentinel said so. Therefore it was the rhythmic assembly and disassembly of the N99 ten millimetre. _Again and again. Oh and again._

"Give it another year boy and you'll be good." The Sentinel said, it sounded sincere so James believed he meant it. Vargas wore the Brotherhood made power armour nearly all the time, its designation T-55 Sierra. Now was no different.

"Thank you, Sentinel." He replied. Although the Squires salutes were wrong and sometimes he forgot to stand to attention, James knew how to speak to superiors. Amata after all had been the superior of everyone in Vault 101.

"Don't thank me boy. Just practice it." Vargas stated sharply.

_Maybe not, what am I doing wrong?_

"Yes sir." was the young Lancaster's reply. Hopefully he'd get the hang of everything soon. When he noted his superiors brief smile at the affirmation, he believed he would.

Squire Lancaster carried on his monotonous task for a few more minutes before Sentinel Vargas spoke again.

"I heard your history class got disrupted before. Care to tell me why boy?"

_Always with the boy! When will he call me squire like everyone else?_

James of course left those words unsaid, they remained solely in his mind. Instead he told Vargas the truth of it. About his argument and the reason behind it and all the rest. Sentinel Vargas was a good listener James had realised and he'd always give him advice whilst teaching him how firearms worked. Even if the young squire missed half of his dinner hour, the knowledge he was garnering about weaponry and munitions was interesting and of course would help him in the future... a future he simply didn't wish for. Soon enough that too tumbled out. Ferdinand Vargas heard and just listened patiently.

"I never asked to join the Brotherhood! I don't want to be a Squire! I want to go back to Vault 101 but with mom and dad and Maria. I'm not like one of those waste Orphans! I don't need to be brought up in the Citadel! Vault 101 is _my _home! I wish was back there."

"Boy. If wishes were Brahmin, everyone would have milk, meat and leather." Vargas sighed and after a moments pause continued.

"Look. Your mothers our Elder. The Lyons family have been in the Brotherhood since the First. Since the Bombs fell. Steel's in your blood you hear me? You can't take it out. It's always with you. You were born in the Brotherhood even if it took nine years for your parents to realise."

James had appeared to lose all sense of protocol in his response. Anger laced his youthful words.

"My dad wasn't! He was from Vault 101 and so am I, I was born _there_ not here! Anyway there's no Steel in my blood! Blood's red and Steel isn't!" He was being argumentative and loud but Vargas' voice didn't raise in reply.

"So is mine. When I bleed its red, the same as yours. But there _is_ Steel in my blood. It's a _belief_, in our actions, in our words that make you a part of Steel. _That_ makes your blood turn Steel. Now have you read up on the codex? The tenets of the Brotherhood? The reason for our existence? Why we do what we do? The oaths we all swore."

James' head shook. He hadn't. His tutors had talked of it true but had he seen its words? It's meaning and reason for being? No.

"You will read it then. Tomorrow dinner break rather than getting acquainted with another N99 you'll starting reading the codex." The Sentinel said commandingly.

"And you'll read it all. On that Pip-boy of yours after tomorrow whenever you can. That's an order."

"Yes Sir." James replied whilst giving a glancing look at the equipment donned upon his forearm.

It'd be a change to weapon assembly at least and for that the young Lancaster was grateful. Plus he'd be able to put Auntie Amata's gift to good use rather than it being merely an encumbrance. It may have been a Super-Pip but as of yet he'd only found out a few of its uses.

After that brief talk, silence returned to the classroom and James returned to his detention assignment. Only his own breathing and the noise made from his repetitive motions came to James ear.

_Clicks, Clacks _and _Clangs _as well as other sounds he couldn't put into words. When more than ten minutes past, Sentinel Vargas finally allowed him to leave.

"Dismissed. Get off to your dinner boy."

He did so but not without fully piecing together the ten millimetre pistol in front of him. After standing up from the workstation stool James saluted as best he could. His right fist came to his chest where his youthful heart sat beating gently. Then his arm and clenched fist went out horizontally ahead of him.

_Remember. The heart, the fist then the movement forwards. Towards the future. _Sentinel Vargas responded in kind.

"Thank you sir. The N99 is in the same state I found it as well." James said. No reply came from his superior but a look of approval crossed his age washed face.

With that James removed himself from his detainment classroom and made his way towards C wing cantina.

It was 12.43 according to his Pip-boy when he entered the canteen. There were only a few in the queue for dinner meal, two adults both attired in Power armour.

After only a short wait he picked up the soup of the day, Peppered Brahmin tail with a siding of brown wheat bread grown and made at the numerous fields and mills outside of The Rest. It was for dipping, James took three slices. All where laden upon his polished metal tray as he searched for his currently estranged sister.

After a short search he found Maria's whereabouts and went to sit with her but the look she gave him and the fact all the seats where taken, left James to sit on an empty table by himself.

The young squire only knew Maria's friends properly and every other table that held people were nearly full or completely taken. Of course he _could_ of sat on one of the Knight or Paladin tables. That was out of the question though, he didn't know any of them.

Sulkily James sat down and stirred his soup spoon in a circular motion creating a miniature whirlpool in the deep brown looking broth.

_I wish this soup whirlpool would take me back to 101. Like the tornado and the Wizard of Oz. _

There was no Emerald city or giant talking heads that would grant his wish and return him there, James knew. Therefore he took Sentinel Vargas words to heart._ 'If wishes were Brahmin, everyone would have milk, meat and leather.' _

_Wishes don't come true._

Therefore he'd make his own and if he had to be a part of the Brotherhood to return to his Vault, so be it. Yet despite himself and the recent epiphany, James' mind brought forth another futile desire.

_I wish Maria wasn't mad at me..._

"What are you doing sulky head? The soup isn't going to eat itself you know!"

He looked up then and there she was. Maria, his sister. _She's not mad!_

"Look you say sorry and we'll be friends again, okay?" Maria stated, with both hands upon her waist, a childish pout ingrained upon her lips.

His reply of course was instantaneous.

"Deal! I'm sorry! I didn't want to upset you or sound mean."

"Good! Well Lizzie and everyone else apart from me and Jeremy have gone to play Super mutants and Knights so are you sitting with us?"

"Yes! Of course!" James replied, abet rather excitedly. Maria simply laughed at his new found eagerness.

Whilst in transit with his as of yet untouched meal to his sisters table. The young squires mind wandered back to Vargas words and its meaning once more.

_I didn't wish for a Brahmin. But I have Brahmin tail soup at least._

Maybe, just maybe some wishes did come true. James' next two were for his mother and father, where ever they happened to be. _On adventures_, Maria would of said if she heard his thoughts.

James chuckled aloud, sending a beaming smile his twins way. At least he had Maria, he always had her.

Now and forever.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, they'll come now. I declared ourselves seceded from the union. They remember Jefferson Davis. What will history say about me?"<em>

_- **Roger 'The First' Maxson. His diary dated 20****th**** October 2077.**_

**Annesplace: Central City. 14:23 EST**

"Ma'am. This is by far the foolish things we've ever done." Will whispered.

"Who's the more fool eh?" Came her brusque reply.

This _was _foolish. However they'd been foolish enough to leave their regulator radios on board _Angela. _Surrounded on all sides by the circular stone curtain wall and its Annenite caretakers_. _Who by virtue of association were now foes.

No doubt Anne would want their heads. Victoria would too, if she'd been put in the same position. Attacks on her own citizens in White Cliff never went unpunished. The Ravens had grown to know that. Raiders and slavers around the Capital wastes in her tenure as a Regulator had too.

They had to get their radios back or at the least use Angela's own comm systems. Otherwise they'd be unable to get confirmation of this event or inform anyone of it. First though she was going to get Malcolm and Philip and most probably rescue them from an almost certain death.

This meant going through the centre of the city.

_Incognito. By strength and guile._

Gone were their wrappings that signified to all they were both Regulators. At least they'd remembered to pack their streamlined bag-packs with extra clothing.

Their duster coat and hat as well as the majority of their armour was now stashed away in a nestling of rocks and sprouting trees in the wastes off the West route connecting Hillcrest and Annesplace proper. The pairs bag-packs and primary weapons were now there too. They still donned their equipment belts, side-arms and concealed boot knifes. Their only defence against aggressors.

Victoria now wore a crudely made Brahmin-skin outfit, dyed a reddish brown. Her dark auburn hair which she normally let drape down upon her slender shoulders had been put into a ponytail. It hung now on the colour matched wasteland attire she was newly dressed in. Of her previous uniform, she still bore her leather bracer's underneath her outfit as well as her leather boots.

William on the other hand wore a white t-shirt with a black leather overcoat. Black cargo pants and his Regulator boots completed the new look. With his duster hat off, her Guardians short cut hair was clear to see. It was _different_ to see him without it. Hopefully any Annenite's that remembered their faces wouldn't match their features to the role of Justicar.

Surely this diversion into the city first would be fraught with danger but Victoria would not be swayed. They would find Malcolm and Artemas first. Will had pleaded with her to go for the radios instead.

"Regulators never leave each other behind Will. Not now, not ever." She now said, trying to make her course of action seem more sensible to her own ears more so than her guardians. It failed in that regard but they couldn't turn back.

"Yes ma'am. I'll follow you to the end." William stated. His defiance had gone, now he simply followed, unwavering to the last.

"No talk of endings. We'll get out of this. I'm sure, we've been in worse. Who dares wins."

Vicky replied. A forlorn smile showed her true feelings however. Her Protector responded in kind. Was this foolhardy?

_Of course it is Vick! Its stupid, bloody foolish and everything else! _

She would press on regardless though and because of this so to would William.

The duo had left Hillcrest behind as soon as the disastrous events had transpired. The fact the Brotherhood _may _have attacked Annesplace pre-emptively for no other reason than a few words brought forth by a Crofton politician angered her immensely. What was further infuriating for Victoria however, happened to be that the assault was done when Malcolm and Artemas where still stationed in the city.

She'd told herself continuously that the Capitol Republic wouldn't do such a thing but she'd seen the emblem. The Vertibird was that of the Brotherhood of Steel and that had attacked Annesplace. That's all the evidence the metropolis' monarch would need. It's all the evidence she would of needed. Was that the reason for Knight Artemas' odd behaviour? She certainly hoped not.

Upon their arrival back into the community around five minutes before, it was obvious that the lone VTOL had created innumerable damage.

Smoke could be seen from where they had abandoned the route to Hillcrest and changed their attire. Towering black fumes accosted them, both east and west. The plumes were higher in the direction of Central Annesplace than Hillcrest but no doubt both settlements had lost innocents to this wanton slaughter.

The devastation became strikingly obvious when they ventured into Central city.

Guards, Watchwomen and civilians were too busy to pay them any heed. The people of Annesplace were trying to smoulder the flames that where bellowing out of control along the houses and shops nearest Anncroft hall, Queen Anne's residency.

Lines of people passing buckets to douse the fires where seen everywhere were the flames burnt wood and heated age torn or newly made metals with impunity. The temperature sent some of the weaker buildings crashing down. The old and the modern were destroyed indiscriminately and without of mercy.

In the few places were the fiery blazes had succumbed, individuals of both genders and of all ages were digging through the rubble and ruin to find loved ones trapped or dead underneath.

These were innocents who had no part in the games being played by toothless, lying politicians but they were always harmed by them either way.

_They always are._

Shaking off her emotions. Victoria continued onwards, Will shadowed her closely behind. With the chaos it was rather easy to get within a short distance of Anncroft before they ran into their first spot of trouble.

"You! You two! Get over here, we need help with the water." A voice to their left shouted.

A Watchwomen. Her rifle was strapped on her shoulder, whilst a bucket brimming with liquid was in both her hands. She was in front of a line of more Annenitie's using their bodies to convey water to the devilish flames.

Will gave her a look. One he knew all too well.

_'I'll do the talking'_ It meant. Her accent was different, recognisably so. It wouldn't do for them to be caught by way of her pronunciation of vowels!

William rushed over there with herself silently in-tow. He took the pail effortless from the females hands, bringing the water to bear on the nearest unquenched flames. After around a dozen such lifts in conjuncture with others doing similarly, the closest fire was out. Only smouldering ashes were left in its place.

"Your manservants a strong one." The armed women stated to her. Victoria simply nodded.

"Manservant does your mistress talk?"

"The fumes stop her from breathing properly ma'am. So she can't speak." Will answered. Hopefully she'd believe the tale and let them be on their way.

"Right. Well go to the Hall manservant and get as many ably bodied women you can. Go on then. On your way."

Will then continued the journey this time with Victoria at his heels but not before the Watchwomen spoke again. Stopping them both in their tracks.

"Not you miss. We need all fit women. That includes you, the sooner the fires out the sooner the smoke goes. Come on help me."

Victoria froze at the sentence. The female Regulator could run surely, yet that would arouse suspicion, however she couldn't leave William to continue on by himself.

He spoke on her behalf again saving her the trouble, with the same grace as before.

"Ma'am my mistress may faint or collapse. The fumes do her no good at all, she must-"

The now galling guard stopped his remaining words with an annoyed triage of statements. Will had obviously said something incorrectly.

"Must! You do not disobey my command manservant. If your mistress doesn't wish to help then it is her choice, not yours! _Now go and do as your told_ _man_."

The lasting words were laced and encored with disrespect and near contempt. Will meekly returned to silence and became increasingly obscured in the thicken fumes which had fast come around them. Western winds were now blowing the fumes eastbound. He was but a few metres away but her vision of him lessened by the second.

Her eyes too began to water, whilst the taste of ash and burning made her tongue revolt in pure disgust. She heaved and coughed continually before finally relenting when her hearing picked up more than the familiar crackle of embers, flesh, bone and the creaking of metal contorting under pressure and hellish temperature.

It was a new voice Victoria heard but metres away and closer than even William stood. Gruff yet commanding and also very familiar. She'd never heard the voice before of course but it sounded of _home_.

"Ah! Sorry miss... Watchwomen. My assistant and her servant have arrived from the outer settlements. I'm to take them to Anncroft immediately. News of the attack you see." the Stranger said.

"Of course ambassador." With those words their first troublesome guard returned to fire-fighting. Victoria then turned to their second spot of trouble.

_Ambassador? Did Uncle Louis send him? Or has something happened to him?_

"Come on. You as well you lanky bastard. Let's get the fuck out of this smoke ridden shit-hole first before I get you out of this hornet infested nest of feminine supremacists, menstrual hormones and PM fuckin' T. Every guard in Anncroft knows your face. Your bloody well not getting in there. Unless you have a fuckin' death-wish."

The young regulator did as she was bid for she had no other choice but to continue onward. She followed the hoarse voice and the strangers fire-like silhouette whilst grabbing Will's right hand so they'd not become separated again.

"Who are you?" Victoria questioned inbetween coughs.

"Questions when we stop choking." Was all he uttered. William took her attention elsewhere when he whispered into her left ear.

"Be ready ma'am. My revolvers in hand. I don't like this stranger, if you take my meaning."

She knew the feeling. It was convenient, extremely so. This being anything other than a trap would be too much to hope for but...

_This stranger wont betray me. _Victoria believed, no that was incorrect she almost knew.

"I'm always ready Will." She replied to his cautionary words. The young woman took her pistol from its holster next to her right thigh just in case her instincts were disastrously wrong. _Just in case._

After following the illusive figure through what seemed like a haphazard maze of bellowing gases and fumes. Victoria finally heard the strangers voice once again after stopping. A wooden thatched two story shack unaffected by the bombardment previously lay before them in what appeared to be a dense alleyway of similar buildings.

"Inside now! You too Longshanks."

"No." Victoria replied immediately.

"No, we are not going inside." She again affirmed.

They were no longer near Anncroft Hall she was sure. The smoke had lessened somewhat here enough to see that the twosome had been directed into the northern district of Annesplace. In the south now lay a darkened horizon, spreading eastward as the winds of Maryland took it towards the Chesapeake and beyond.

"Look princess, either you get inside now or these washed up sailor women measure your neck for a fucking noose. Same with your big-foot shadow here. This _Queen_ wants you dead. Much to my fuckin' annoyance. So I'm keeping you alive. And I _will_ keep you fucking alive. Now get the fuck inside."

With sincere trepidation and reluctance Victoria finally relented and ventured through the door that had been opened for her.

"Watch your head Longshanks." the Stranger commented when Will had to duck under the rickety post-war wooden door panel.

"You can put those peashooters away too. Unless of course you want to fucking annoy me. Bullets are a piss take to get out of ones body." The secretive male stated to Will more so than herself.

"It's fine William. Put your weapon away. He means me no harm." She said. Victoria hoped those words rang true.

Now the twenty five year old could see who she was now dealing with. A ghoul of a certainty. Yet with a full head of hair and spouting a healthy moustache. The clothes were what startled her however.

"What are you-"

"A ghoul, Princess. Ha! Never seen one. By Christ its like fucking deja vu. No I'm not feral. Not yet anyway." The Ghoul answered quickly and with a hint of mirth.

Victoria queried him again. "No. What are you wearing?"

"Oh! Right. Ha! Its fucking awful isn't it? Not my idea but I have to _'look the part'. _Anyway I thought you'd know what I was wearing or did they slack off on pre-war history on that fleet of yours... erm... ours?"

The strange ghoul paused then. Pressed off some of the creases in his scarlet attire then bowed regally. Whether it was sincere or done in a mocking fashion she knew not.

"Your Royal Highness. Princess of Wales. Forgive me. I am Desmond Lockheart your most humble servant."

Mister Lockheart then rose with a flourish, adjusted his glasses and smiled. The grin seemed forced and considering what it did to Desmond's rotted cheeks and jaw, it may well have hurt somewhat too.

"Rule Britannia and all that. Now Princess your going home."

_Home? To White Cliff's and Uncle Louis. His ok then! He just wants me back._

She couldn't go though, not yet. Malcolm and Artemas needed to be saved. Victoria wouldn't leave either of them behind.

William's irate voice broke her thoughts. The annoyance in her guardians words were simply tangible.

"Now mister I don't like you an' if you lay a finger on Vick here I'll send your rotting corpse straight to hell. Do ya take my meaning. Ma'am, what of Malcolm and Artemas?"

The ghoul Lockheart said nothing. Only laughter escaped his twisted necrotic mouth. It was hoarse and husky but that at least sounded sincere.

"Yes I know Will. Mister Lockheart, I am not going with you. Not until I rescue my friends." Victoria stated, her tone serious and commanding.

"Ha! But you will go with me? That was easier than I thought. Well then I suppose I'll be off." Desmond turned then to leave from the entryway they'd just come through but not before he turned again to her.

"By the way Princess keep your fuckin' guard on a lease before I snap his neck worse than any hangman's noose."

"Where are you going?" She queried confusingly before he removed himself from the austere building.

"I'm planning a fucking jailbreak. The Regulator, he'll be easy enough. The Knight, Oh! Well he'll probably be sleeping with the sharks now along with those other Brotherhood metal men that touched down around a half hour ago."

Desmond pointed at the duo then. His words tinged with authority.

"Now your both staying here. Understand me Princess? You try and leave... Well look above and say hello to my friends. So play nice and Longshanks here doesn't die a gallant death and you don't break any _nails_. Just because I've been told to keep you alive doesn't mean..." the rest was left unsaid.

The ghoul slipped through the door at that. A loud impact of metals meeting each other followed shortly after the exit closed.

_The bloody bastards locked us in. Bloody great!_

Victoria looked above after this further revelation to see what _friends _the ghoul happened to be speaking of.

Upon a circular balcony a host of red-coated individuals looked down towards her and Will. Their firearms were in hand but as of yet not one was pointed at the Regulator pair. The attire of the group was the same as Desmond's. Scarlet tunic, near black pants and polished russet boots but unlike Lockheart's outfit the entirety of them all wore identical flat, wide brimmed cowboy hats. Each of them cream coloured to the last.

"Don't be trying to escape, eh? I for one don't want to shoot royalty."

"Ma'am are they..." Will's words trailed off. Her guardian was as surprised as she.

"Yes. They are. I think." Victoria recovered her tactfulness to ask the masculine voice above.

"Who... who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" Her answer came back soon after, polite and courteously.

"Auxiliary Paul Tremblay, your highness. Now we've got some food up here if your feelin' partial to it. Just no shooting eh?"

"Auxiliary for whom? Where are you from?" She replied. Ignoring the last remarks. It was no doubt a reluctant but none the less serious threat.

"Well ma'am, in answer to your first question. We're Royal Canadian Commandos. And the other question. Where we're from? Well, down here they call it Ronto. And the why before you ask. Old Emperor William wants his daughter back. We're your honour guard."

Victoria's mind went in overdrive at the name. _William. Emperor William?_

The events of today had been haphazard and remarkably ground-breaking in all manners there of, yet the only word that came to the forefront of her thoughts were those of an innocent childs. An infants voice filled with absent loneliness and sorrow.

_Papa?_

* * *

><p><em>"If your enemy is secure at all points, be prepared for him. If he is in superior strength, evade him. If your opponent is temperamental, seek to irritate him. Pretend to be weak, that he may grow arrogant. If he is taking his ease, give him no rest. If his forces are united, separate them. If sovereign and subject are in accord, put division between them. Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected." <em>

_**-Sun Tzu**_

**Saturday 11th July 2294. _09.20 EST. _Near Charlottesville (post-war names: Lottsville or Hookville.)**

The trek across the wastes had been an all together unpleasant one. Casdin had remained continually strapped to the Hover-gurney that had been made his horizontal prison. He ate in this position, made water in it and also on the rare occasion, slept. Thankfully when Casdin needed to urinate, his Power armour was able to remove and store the waste without so much as a flicker of a smell arising. The armour then purified most of it and filtered it into catchment pockets so the water could be drinkable in the arid, barren wastes. It was good for that much at least.

In other areas it was less than adequate. No matter how much power and strength the Paladin happened to muster, his bonds would not break or crack. His armour which he surprisingly still bore was altogether useless. Maybe it was simply the material which held him down. Stone and his ilk within and without their vaults had advanced technology on par with even his own reconciled Brotherhood. On the other hand it may have just been his own age. Casdin was under no illusions, without Powered suits his own abilities were lacking.

_Inferior, slower, weaker. _

Even so, those crutches wouldn't stop him from killing Stone. After his murderous thought Jefferson himself spoke. Henry like always just listened.

"Let him walk Sergeant. Cuff his hands though. We're arrived Henry. Welcome to Charlottesville."

Casdin looked around automatically after that, however with his vision still limited to the morning sky above and the landscape which they'd just traversed he saw no community or anything else of note.

'_Patience in all things Henry.' _

Owyn's words. Ones he now clung to, were originally he ignored in spite and arrogance. Sergeant Lee then walked into his view and like the first time Casdin had seen this Vault power suited individual, they pressed a combination of buttons upon their Pip-boy.

After that particular action the Paladin felt himself reverting to an upright position. When a few instants passed, his Power boots finally felt land once more. It was a joy of sort to finally be on the ground. It was short-lived however for when his feet touched the barren soil a host of more Hostiles moved into his vision and pointed an array of firearms at him.

There were five in all, not including Lee. None of them were armoured like the Sergeant or donned like Jefferson Stone and the other Vault dwellers such as the Brotherhood prisoner Charlotte. Of the three that had a fair complexion it was obvious their skin was tanned through continued and long exposure to the wasteland sun.

Each of them were attired in rugged looking Brahmin leather armoured vestments.

It appeared they were all bronzed from the rays which came daily to bombard those under its illuminating yet deadly gaze. The colour however the Paladin realised was too pronounced to be from simply that. It was much too uniformed. All five garbs had been dyed to a near khaki shade, an almost butternut colour to Casdin's eyes.

A lone single white star was also stitched upon their leather chests. The number sixty one sat to the left whilst a sixty five held sway upon the right. Both numerates were blue dyed in colour with a fine line of crimson red along its sewn perimeter. The star itself was sewed on with the same blue dyed fabric as the numbered pairs.

_White, red and blue..._

Casdin's attention turned back then to the quintets faces, the thought evoking emblem would need to wait.

Each of them had the hardened look of the old wastes, pre-seventy seven and before the _'miracle' _of Project Purity. Those that had fought for survival since the bombs fell where a drop of water, irradiated or not meant the difference between life and death. The do or die mentality was plain for all to see.

_These aren't Vaulties. Pure tribals. Charlottesville' very own residents. Are they allied to these Vaults?_

"Mister Casdin. I'm gonna loose the restraining collars upon your legs an' arms. If you move towards me or my men, they'll shoot you dead? Understand me?" Sergeant Lee said, matter of factly.

The first words the Paladin had heard _her _speak. The voice was female, the accent similar to Stone's. Yet not as cultivated as Jefferson's. Muffled somewhat through her Power Helmet. That detail mattered not though, she was still a Virginian vault tribal and an enemy of Steel.

"Do you understand me mister Casdin?" He looked at her then. Seeing only armour and helm. The paladin nodded in answer, after failing to heed her the first time. Getting himself killed was not on his agenda today or any other in the distance future.

Soon enough Henry was free from bondage yet that lasted less than half a minute.

His wrists were tightly yet comfortably restrained by a flexible, yielding and soft material. Casdin moved his hands aggressively apart to test these new objects of imprisonment. The movement stopped abruptly when a shock came from them. A painful reminder of captivity indeed. Not only that but whatever these wrist cuffs were made from turned solid and rigid losing their past features instantly.

"Them cuffs will use your own power against you Mister Casdin. Best you don't try that again." Sergeant Lee commented after his brief agony ceased. There was compassion in her words, however little.

"I'll remember that." Casdin replied, through pained gritted teeth.

It was the first time he'd spoken since awaking in the wastes and this journey began. Stone was the first to notice and reminded him of the fact.

"I haven't heard your voice in a long while _Paladin_. You've finally decided to have a civilised conversation, I hope?"

Casdin turned to see were Stone happened to be. He saw him then barely a metre away. The voice finally had a body and face to go with it. It was as if seeing him for the first time.

Jefferson was a tall man, just over six foot.

His hair was a few shades too dark for it to be blonde yet light enough for it not to be considered brown. The Vault Virginian was certainly younger than Casdin of that he had no doubt, yet a lone streak of grey in his otherwise youthful medium length hair put his actually age in doubt. Anything between thirty to fifty. Only a kempt full beard and moustache of dark russet blonde and grey gave Henry a clue that Stone was older than he looked.

Jefferson's eyes shone a piercing moss green, whilst his face itself gave nothing away of age for it too was youthful. His skin held little imperfection and was also strikingly unmarred by the wasteland sun. It gave his alabastrine complexion an almost ethereal look.

_A man of marble. Like a ghost of days long past. _The Paladin thought. The opposite of the five donned in leather armour. Like the personification of light and dark.

Stone still wore a cadet grey and gold trimmed vault-suit. The self same uniform when Fort Independence was surrendered to him and the traitorous Outcasts. Those which Casdin continually remembered in his dreams and lifelike nightmares of regret.

An equipment belt donned Jefferson's waist. A holster was attached upon the right, its occupant was what the Brotherhood Paladin believed to be a Colt S02025A. _Single Action Army, fifth generation. _

Stone must of noticed his attention on the firearm as he spoke then and gave Casdin the answer to his unanswered query.

"Like it Henry? I'm assuming your colleagues in the Brotherhood know about your firearms. It's a Single Action Army. Modelled on the M1873. The first of the seventh generation Sierra 02240 Alpha." Stone smiled when those last words rolled off his tongue.

And Casdin knew why. S02240A? With his knowledge of weapons past and present the Paladin had enough to draw on to realise that meant it's production started in that year, 2240. One hundred and sixty three years after the bombs fell. These vaults were manufacturing new weapons, new equipment and new technology.

_Why? How?_

No other vaults on both the east and west coast had the ability to make armaments, only maintain and repair what they already had. Only the Enclave had such capacity.

The Paladin knew the Vaults were but experiments for the Post-war government. Unwilling participants in stylised and controlled psychological project. The ultimate reasoning behind it however eluded him. Why arm vault residents and give them the ability to make and improve upon their equipment? Not one Vault but two.

Stone commented after Casdin failed again to speak or answer. This time his words held little friendlessness. His tone was that of a disappointed father speaking to an estranged son. The Paladin uncharacteristically chuckled at the irony of it. It made him feel younger at least.

"You think this is funny? Henry if you continue to ignore or laugh at me, I don't believe I'll be able to help you when your in need. A damn shame and here I was hoping you'd be cooperative and cordial. Sergeant Lee take him _under,_ I suppose he'll like the company."

Jefferson's speech paused briefly, he muttered something under his breath. Henry failed to hear and uncharacteristically asked a question.

"What?" Stones reply was quick and resolute.

"Under God, our vindicator Henry. Hopefully he'll vindicate you as well. Now Sergeant take him away. My prisoner is now yours. Our _glorious_ leader must know of our recent actions in the north and I am the one to inform him."

The dulled pain which then reverberated from his head came as a surprise, more so was the apology from Sergeant Lee.

"Sorry again mister Casdin. I truly am."

With his consciousness slipping slowly away for the second time in recent memory he could do nothing but look ahead.

Charlottesville lay before him, a wasteland town the same as any other. Yet his sight and waning attention drew to the flag above the community, one Jefferson Stone stature had previously blotted out.

It fluttered defiantly in the southern winds. A flag as lonesome as the Ivory star upon it. The same numbers again held their place, akin to the chest sigils Casdin noted before. Bordered Left and right. _Sixty One. Sixty Five. _Golden like the sands of the wastes and surrounded by a darkened ocean of deep navy.

A blue flag that bore a single star.

He fell forward then, the blue now turning to woeful black. The stunning effects of whatever had been used to neutralize him again finally succumbed the Paladin into unconsciousness. At least in this state he couldn't dream. Past nightmares wouldn't haunt his mind, only absent darkness. For that Casdin was grateful.

* * *

><p><em>Authors notes.<em>

_Review please?_

_Any questions just ask._

_1. It's fifty miles from Fort Bannister to Charlottesville._

_2. The rank system in the East Coast Brotherhood. As I have in fact never codified it for you all properly._

_Squire, __Initiate, Junior Knight, Knight, Paladin, Knight Sergeant, Knight Captain, Star Paladin, Sentinel, __Elder._

_Squire, __Initiate, Apprentice, Scribe, Senior Scribe, High Scribe, Head Scribe, Elder._

_3. Victoria has a distinct dislike of politicians. The reason being her knowledge of the 'Eternal' civil war which Vick thought of in the previous Chapter. _

_It was a multi-sided civil war which started three years after King William VI death in 2135. (Elizabeth III son.). _

_The United Kingdom of Britain, France and Ireland. (Royalist parliament. Post-war HM Government essentially.)_

_Socialists and Communists calling themselves the Commune of Albion. The communities of the north west and east and eventually other areas. Initially based in Preston. One of the few cities not to be destroyed in Nuclear fire. _

_Scottish, Welsh, Irish, French, and English Nationalists and/or Republicans. Some of these would fight by themselves, ally or fight each other or even side with the Commune of Albion or Royal faction. There was no 'set' flag and no one overall banner. For example Scots would fight for the crown, the Commune, Scotland or simply their own post-war community._

_One nationalist force that stands out however is the Republic of Bastille. A movement that has wiped out many Royalist strongholds and bunkers that remained in Northern France, pretty much the only ones that still showed allegiance to the the Anglo-French Union. Mainly because of their proximity to the channel and the still post-war powerful Atlantic Fleet (as of 2138 to the 2170's at least.) which was a sail in the Atlantic when the bombs fell._

_Her dislike comes from the events of 2168 in the Eternal Civil War. Aptly named the 'Whitehall treason' (Whitehall in this timeline is a massive series of bunker systems under London which housed the post-war Government, military personnel and royal family.)  
><em>

_Parliament made its play to wrestle control back from the monarchy which had reverted back to the Crown gradually in the post-war reign of Elizabeth III._

_The Royal family was massacred, leaving seventeen of the late William VI family and in-laws dead. The reigning Queen Victoria II (Williams granddaughter), her second son Henry (future Henry X.) and his third children and son (The future Edward X) survived._

_Other survivors included Victoria II' niece Maria Theresa Longuet (nee du Maine) and her grand niece Anne Marie Theresa du Maine (nee Auchinleck). Maria Longuet's third child._

_The main branch of the line, that of Victoria II first son Edward Stephen Phillippe Islington-d'Orléans-Windsor was wiped out. (His wife, his four children, two grandchildren and daugher-in-law.)_

_This then led to Royalist vs Parliament vs Nationalists/Republians of all sort vs each other vs the Commune of Albion. Essentially a plus five total war._

_Phew! Basically without going off on a tangent (like I just did above!) Victoria doesn't trust or like Politicians because they nearly annihilated her family to the last babe.  
><em>

_4. Desmond Lockheart. British Pre-war spy in America as seen in Fallout 3: Point Lookout. Still swearing like a trooper for over 200 years.  
><em>


	18. A Good Ol' Rebel

_Authors notes._

_I own nothing, Everything is ol' Beths. My OC's are mine though. Malcolm, James, Maria and co. Yeah... we get the jist.  
><em>

_I'm looking for an official Beta reader! Any takers?  
><em>

_More extra info at the bottom A/N! All the Knight Captain call-signs have been put in the A/N. Plus some brief material on the KC's themselves. Beware more authors note off tangents. (they are 'my' notes though.)_

_The reason I type it down though is because I can go back to it easily unlike if I put it into note form.(some of my paper notes have been accidentally binned :-O. )_

_An enemy is finally 'revealed'. I use the term loosely considering certain... hints.  
><em>

_Anyway here's the next Chapter. Enjoy._

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

><p>_<span>A Good Ol' Rebel<span>

_'In Flanders fields the poppies blow  
>Between the crosses, row on row,<br>That mark our place; and in the sky  
>The larks, still bravely singing, fly<br>Scarce heard amid the guns below._

_We are the Dead. Short days ago  
>We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,<br>Loved and were loved, and now we lie  
>In Flanders fields.<em>

_Take up our quarrel with the foe:  
>To you from failing hands we throw<br>The torch; be yours to hold it high.  
>If ye break faith with us who die<br>We shall not sleep, though poppies grow  
>In Flanders fields.'<em>

_**- In Flanders fields. John Alexander McCrae.**_

**Saturday 11****th**** July 2294.**_** 10.16 EST**_**: Inner Baltimore: The Highlands. Hollins Center.**

Chris had woken around two hours before ten but they had only ventured forth from Hick Hills around a half hour ago. The early morning had been uneventful. Brick of the 1st Rangers and its second in command had escorted Irving and he to the largest settlement in the Baltimore highlands. There were four on the journey now. Himself, Gallows, Brick and a _Brahmin_. Fully laden with Yao Guai Fur as well as dried and salted meat from the mutated predatory bear.

_'That's Bessie an' that's Annette. The girls help keep us Rangers supplied when you send us up here for months on end Wanderer. Besides we gotta eat too and Yao Guai's fine eating for a soldier. Plus good practice.' _

Brick had said upon his and the Brahmins introduction. Bessanette he now dubbed her.

The Ranger wore a simple russet wastelander shirt with matching pants and head scarf, whilst they had kept their previous clothing on, hiding the twosomes stealth suit underneath still. His Pip-boy, he kept on too. Chris was loath to discard the item. It had saved him more than enough times in the past.

His fame may well be documented in many places but the sight of a person with such vault-tec technology was hardly unique. That being said, he'd made myself an arm sling to at least attempt to obscure his fore-armed computer. He'd also coated the dressing with a portion of blood from a fresh slice of Yao Guai steak which Brick had later grilled for their breakfast.

The illusion worked well enough. _Hiding in plain sight._

The Ranger had commented on his new '_work wound'. _She'd said it gave him the look of an injured Yao Guai hunter _'A god damn lucky one at that'_. A perfect disguise considering the cargo their new two headed friend now carried.

This tactic also had the added bonus of potentially surprising hostile's too. His arm of course was perfectly fine and he could bring _Blackhawk_ to bear with only his right hand anyway. Enemies would be in for a shock if anyone dared harm them.

"The place is called Hollins. Hollins Center. A shopping center before the war. The place still is really. A market town for the 295er's. It's were most of their tribute to the Ravens comes from." Brick commented before entering the community. They were stopped by a pair of sentries near to its fortified gates.

"Mornin' to you three. Here to buy or sell?" The smaller of the entry guards said. Squat and heavyset he was, amiable enough though Lancaster supposed. _For an ally of the Ravens._

"Both. Meat and Fur for sale hon an' Stimpacks to buy. My friend here needs medical attention. Yao Guai got him good before we skinned the fucker. Can ya direct us to any doc's in town?" Their Ranger Companion questioned.

He had to admit. It was a damn good cover story, one that was partially true too. Brick _was _going to sell some of _Bessanette's _cargo. All good lies had a hint of fact, Lancaster realised.

"Well then welcome. We don't turn away hard-working folks here, especially ones with lotsa caps. Now don't go bleedin' out in our community ya hear mister?"

Chris laughed but answered shortly afterwards in his played upon Distinct-man accent.

"Heh, heh! Just a scratch is all." _Good enough I suppose. _He winced slightly to give the added effect of pain.

The Hollins guards then waved them through into the community.

A long conjoined Pre-war building made up the majority of the township as for as Chris could see when looking around and to his left. The structure ran along and complimented its southern wall of scrap and salvage then bent northward towards the gatehouse they'd just entered from.

This defence was mainly made of old vehicles of varying models and makes. Corvega's, Highwaymen and Chryslus Phantom's made up the bulk of the auto-mobile bastion. The southern buildings roof was also beaming with sentry posts as well as stalls of near equalling number. For every elevated shop or market, a garrisoned tower of 295er's complimented it.

The stalls continued on the ground below made of concrete, it had dulled to an ash worn grey over the constant years. The occasional patterned stripe of battered and fading white made Lancaster realise he was now standing on a pre-war car park.

"Head on over to the Auto bar. Keep quiet and just ask for the Lakeland Eagle. I'm headin' off. Gotta sell this meat at Doll's place before it starts smellin' ripe. Remember Wanderer keep it low profile. Got it? I'm not savin' your ass hon. No matter how good it looks." The Ranger said before chuckling to herself. Then just like that off she went. Bessanette following obediently behind.

"I don't suppose you know what an Lakeland Eagle is Gallows?" The Sentinel queried. Irving just shook his head answer. _That's a no then. _Chris sighed. For all Irving's good points a cheerful and friendly demeanour was not one of them.

"Hmm, I guess we'll find out then." He remarked curiously.

"Yeah. I guess we will." The Knight Captain answered uncharacteristically.

The Auto bar wasn't hard to miss. It lay just ahead of them and was probably the central point of town judging by how far Hollins extended northward.

The tell tale sign of a pre-war advertisement could be seen above its entrance. It's message Chris could make out, just barely. '_Advance Auto Parts.' _Only the red _Auto_ remained however. A new sign of bent rebar wrapped in bright green lighting spelled the word _bar _underneath.

_I guess the owner isn't actually called 'Auto' then. _Lancaster mused, probably a correct assumption too.

The bar itself was small. It reminded Chris of Moriarty's place in Megaton in all actuality. A ghoul of all people was serving too. Many seats and tables were spaced unceremoniously around, this was what filled the majority of the drinking establishment. Fresh crimson stains dotted the patchwork of concrete and rotting rugs as well as the walls. The place probably needed a good cleaning but the Sentinel wasn't the one to tell them as such.

Thankfully the premises was near empty. A couple of people were quietly eating breakfast on a scratched mahogany table next to the entrance, whilst a young girl of no more than ten years was carrying a mop and bucket towards them.

"Nice to meet ya misters. My Grandpa's at the bar if ya want any grub. It's good eating, best n' all of Baltimore. If ya not feelin' hungry we've got a wide range of ales for your pallets. One warning. Don't go waving around your guns or my Gramps will blow your head off like the last idiot."

She smiled politely then began washing down where Lancaster had noticed the glaring marks of blood before.

_What a nice girl. _Chris thought sarcastically.

The way she'd talked of death so matter of factly sent a brief chill down his spin even in the summer heat of the Highland wastes. Innocence lost in one so young was saddening and brought his mind back to Maria and James.

_That's why I wanted you both in Vault 101._

His contemplation ceased though when the ghoul bartender spoke, beckoning them both over.

"Ah! Come in, come in. Names Bryce, Bryce Stanford. Please to me you both. Wad 'al ya have? Food? Drink? Or both?" The ghoul said in a hoarse yet welcoming voice.

The Sentinel smiled politely and walked towards the bar, noting a Twelve gauge Shotgun hanging mantled between an assortment of alcoholic beverages.

"A Lakeland Eagle. One for my friend too." Chris answered.

"Oh... really? Sit on down over by the corner there. I'll... I'll be with you in a minute."

Stanford's pleasant demeanour had gone, only to be replaced by a showing of fretted nervousness. The sudden changed perked his curiosity. Brick had told them to order it so there shouldn't be any trouble.

_It might just be a bitch to make._ Somehow though Lancaster doubted it.

Still even with the change in demeanour, Gallows and he did as they were bid and sat down in the corner furthest from the entrance. The one which the Bryce had indicated.

"Jennie dear! Mind the bar!" He shouted. The young girl answered back when her apparent chore was completed.

"Okay Grandpa."

_Well that's interesting. _

Chris hadn't figured the girls grandfather was the Ghoul Stanford... even though she had said as much. An adopted grandchild maybe. He'd seen stranger at least, still it was food for thought.

Shortly after the pair sat, Bryce the Ghoul came hobbling slowly towards them. Two glasses were in each hand beaming full of a sunset golden liqueur. The apparent drink was topped off with a fine line of creamy white froth.

"Ale's on the house lads." The Ghoul said kindly yet still with a hint of past tentativeness.

He sat down opposite the Brotherhood duo, at which his voice turned to a tempered whisper.

"The Lakeland Eagle? It's dangerous for anyone with an allegiance to that bird in Baltimore. Whether it be just D.C's Steel wings or the thrice damned bald Eagle herself. I guess your Brotherhood. No Union's been here since 78'. I suppose we should be thankin' you for that, eh mister Lancaster? Yeah I know you who you are. Rangers said you were coming. Now I would of loved to see the look on Eden's face when you killed him. I hated that sorry excuse of a man."

_Well that would have been difficult. Eden had no face, nor was he a man._ Chris kept those thoughts silent. He had more pressing issues.

"You knew of the Enclave? Of Eden and what they did here?" He questioned. His curiosity piqued, his anxiety growing.

"Well, you could say that. Yeah, yeah I knew of it all, a great deal. A great deal indeed. The new look is thanks to him and that blasted _Enclave_. Ghoulification for _science._" Stanford stated angrily.

"So what's the Lakeland Eagle?" Lancaster asked. He knew it now meant something important, it wasn't a pair of drinks. The Sentinel was sure of that now.

"I am Mister Lancaster. I am." Stanford said while staring intently into the Sentinels eyes. As if scanning his very soul. Chris looked away, sending his vision to the scuffed wooden table below. Death had been a constant companion in this Ghouls sight and Bryce's piercing gaze unsettled him immensely.

"The Eagle of Lakeland. Look I'm just an old rebel of the Baltimore insurrection. The one against the Union. But I'm good at killing Ravens and all other manner of things. It was me that made them what they are today. And I regret every second of it. So boys how can I help you?"

* * *

><p><em>"One if by land two if by sea."<strong><br>**_

_**- Paul Revere. His Midnight Ride, Circa 1775 **_

**Pennsylvania Wasteland: Shawnee Manns. 16.35 EST.**

"Papa Echo Oh One we have contact. Four tango's sighted west north west on Interstate Seventy. Permission to engage Elder?" Sarah answered the Paladin soon enough.

Another group of hostile's approaching their position yet again. It had been a constant all morning and into the early afternoon. They had barely a day to fortify their encampment.

But they had done, for they were the Brotherhood of Steel and they were the elite.

"Sierra Lima Niner Three to Echo Oh One. Permission granted. Send them to hell."

Elder Lancaster's answer came soon after from the slopes of Glade Pike to her west. A Echoed shots. Four in count and rhythmically in sync. Then came the confirmation. Crisp, clear and professional.

"All tango's down. Resuming defensive patrol Tertiary. Nothing further to note Elder."

"All received Echo Oh One, Tertiary standing by."

Orderly and clean. Those were the watch words of Operation Steagle thus far.

The Brotherhood had received zero casualties, be they death or injury. Upon last count, their unknown foes dead lay at seventy Six, all from distance bar the first group of twelve. Sarah would of pitied them but for the fact they would of attacked them without provocation just like they had the 10th Riveters. They had fired upon _Valkyrie _first.

And so, after that the Brotherhood fired first. Sarah had no pity for them. Or mercy for that matter. _Sitting Mole-rats all of them._

They were certainly coming from the west upon the Pitt trail and then north past the marshes of Shawnee.

_The direction of the Pitt._

It could only mean one thing. The Steeler state had assaulted and decimated the Riveters Battalion. There was no other power that could do such. It was the only conclusion she realised. Yet questions still remained though. The main one being this; where had they attained Vertibird's from?

_From somewhere._

That's all the answer Sarah had. It helped little.

What was more frustrating to her happened to be the apparent raggedness and disunity of their opponent. It was clear the Brotherhood had the high ground, yet meagre force was being used to assail them. Groups ranging from four to twelve only. There was no logic or tactic to it, none that she could see.

Further her Paladins and Knights stationed upon the high ground had highlighted no uniformed armour or equipment. It was simply attire an average mercenary or caravaneer wore, with additional reinforced metallic plates. It was but cannibalised equipment and weaponry.

Foes such as that couldn't have taken down a Battalion of the Capitol Republic military. Yet they had done, not only that but they'd decimated it to the last.

Were these parties simply cannon fodder to test their defences. It was a possibility but a wasteful one if that were the case.

Without any definite answers, Sarah began to inspect camp once more, taking off her Helmet in the process. She picked out its removable earpiece and microphone transmitter and donned that instead.

This Pennsylvania encampment was now designated Outpost Yankee by Sierra Command.

The foundations of the Vertipad's had been mapped out already and the Brotherhoods VTOL refuelling and cooling station had been brought online. Thankfully they had a water source nearby but her Craft's had still ferried enough of the aqua pura from the Potomac for both the air wing's near continually operation and for the refreshment of her brothers and sisters to last a long time in the field.

Having her air wing fall out of the sky through reactor failure would have destroyed any hope of this assault northward being successful.

CR-sec would not arrive until tomorrow or the day after, therefore they had not the equipment to build any lasting fortifications or the raised platforms Sarah wished for her Vertibird's.

Tents had been set up, a medical Triage had put in place, while defensive positions had been dug upon the slopes overlooking them and the tiny merchant community of Shawnee Manns. Those positions were manned by two of her squadrons, a third was defending their lowland position upon the Pitt Trail while the fourth after bringing the cooling station online was the first squadron to be allowed rest today.

Two MPADS had been assigned for each squad. Putting their total of anti-aircraft weaponry at eight. They were FIM-102 _Comets _which had been seized from the Enclave when her Brotherhood's clean up Operation began following the destruction of Adams Air-force Base. They'd never been used. After all no other enemy of the Brotherhood and its Republic had the ability to use aircraft.

_Until now._

A detachment of four scribes from the Order of the Quill headed by and including Senior Scribe Patrick Sanley, had been ferried here last night. Although their primary ordination was the chronicling of information from the pre-war and histories part. Those bound to the Quill were also specially trained as medical officers and were generally the scribes most seen in Capitol Republic triages and clinics. They'd be needed before the end of this operation, no matter how well the Brotherhood were doing currently. She knew injuries and fatalities were simply a matter of conflict, unfortunately.

Sarah had also ordered another two squadrons to reinforce their position. They were to touchdown within the next few minutes. She was waiting for them in all honesty. The Brotherhood leader was anxious and quite simply _bored_ of staying Yankee ground-side. With an additional fourteen Brothers inbound being led by Knight Captain Artemis it would be only a matter of time before she'd be able hitch a ride upon one of the VTOL's en route or Valkyrie which was still covering the Pennsylvania skies.

Thankfully Sarah had only need wait a short while.

A pair of unmistakable soaring silhouettes could be since in the southern sunlit skies drifting ever closer to where she stood. Her vision and sight marred only by one of the Pitt trails radio transmitters put up in years prior between the close co-operation of the Pitt and the Capitol Republic. Such closeness had been lost, lost somewhere and sometime recently. Friends did not assault one another, not without cause or reason.

"_Zeus_ to Tertiary and Outpost Yankee. We'll arrive shortly. _Aries _is winging me. ETA in two minutes."

The vertibird pilot was fresh from dropping off the contingent of Brothers in Annesplace a day prior followed by escorting the two CR-sec Battalion on their starting leg up the Pitt Trail. He had informed Bravo Sierra of startling and distressing news in the newly made Republic settlement. It sounded horrendous, a disaster beyond words.

The city had been ablaze, an apparent accidental fire which had turned tempest in a freak wind had gutted the centre of the community. The death toll was in the high double figures and injuries in the hundreds.

Their military leader, a _Admiral _Halsey had told Paladin Gunnison the ranked leader of the group what had transpired. Yesterday Sarah had asked Gunnison over Sierra control to send her condolences to their apparent Queen who at the time was indisposed.

Paladin Gunnison had also informed her that they've were to see the USS Democracy immediately.

As a _'__salute to the Capitol Republic our new nation' _even after the awful calamity that had occurred. The team must of certainly been enthralled for they had not updated their mission since yesterday. Neither had Knight Artemas for that matter...

"_Valkyrie _to Tertiary. I have a lone potential. Can anyone get a clearer look?"

The update sent her musings of Annesplace away immediately. _Valkyrie_ continued to be their Over-watch for the late morning and afternoon. The Vertibird's Knight pilot Jeanette Bear was patrolling along the western side of the Pitt trail.

The Brotherhood's pre-maps had indicated this part of the trade route to be the remains of Interstate Seventy and what was left of the Pennsylvania turnpike. It also happened to be the same route her father and the Brotherhood had taken almost forty years before. She'd been four at the time.

"Papa Oh One to the last. He's in my scope now. Black dyed combat armour, military grade. There's an anchor too... Elder we have a survivor. One of the Riveters it has to be."

_A survivor..._

"This is Lima Niner Three. Valkyrie get him picked up and bring him here. We might get some answers. Sierra Bravo make it known we have a survivor, maybe there's more already on the Trail. They may have past Shawnee before our arrival. Send it for observations on all channels."

After further affirmation from their Over-watch Vertibird and Sierra Command, Sarah had finally become resigned to the fact she'd be stuck in their new Pennsylvania Outpost after all.

_Like a flightless bird. Ha! Right on both counts._

At least she'd able to welcome her new Brothers for both _Zeus_ and _Aries _had just landed.

Fifteen of her Steel siblings including Knight Captain Frederick Artemis bearing equipment and bountiful rations of all assortment could now be seen leaving the Brotherhood air-fleet's deities of War and of the thunderous Skies.

"Kilo Charlie Three Four, we are now ground-side at Yankee Oscar."

_State the obvious Fredrick. _Sarah thought with a brief chuckle and grin.

Now there were two Knight Captain with her for this Operation. Two full sections which brought her number of Squadrons to six and the Brotherhood's strength upon the ground to forty seven including herself and the four Quill Order medical scribes.

Knight Captain Louis Vallincourt, Cecillia's elder brother had been upon the heighten defensive terrain of Glade Pike since the early hours of this morning. The worry upon his features was obvious to see. Vallincourt's skin was taut, his eyes heavy with potent sorrow and misgiving.

His sister based in the Pitt was in ardent danger and peril. The silence from any communication had confirmed it. Sarah knew the feeling. _My husband survived though, will she? _

Knight Captain Artemis was now heading towards her. To present himself to the Outpost's superior, namely her. He gave a sharp, quick salute which Sarah Lancaster responded to kind.

"Reporting for duty Elder. Where do you want us?" Knight Captain Artemis queried obediently.

She was quick to respond. "I want one of your squadrons upon the slopes with Kilo Charlie Three Three okay? Another is to fortify point Yankee. DFP's, sandbags et cetera. Whatever's available. Retrieval on site until our comrades in CR-sec come up with construction material. Understood Knight Captain?"

"Yes Elder, understood. Steel be with you."

Sarah repeated the Brotherhood honorific's then watched Artemis match off to his allotted task, giving orders to both squadrons which they went to accomplish immediately. There was no dissent or muttered protest only perfect military compliance. _Excellent._

Now she'd need only wait for _Valkyrie_ to land. Knight Pilot Bear was punctual in that. Her Vertibird was hovering near Sarah only a minute after Fredrick left to carry out his objectives. Valkyrie's wing door was fully open before landing.

Elder Lancaster clearly saw her person of interest. A battle wearied and exhausted man sat uncomfortably upon one of the VTOL's cargo seat.

He was donned in the jet-dyed combat armour of the 10th Riveters Brigade, with dark brown skin that complimented his military attire. The soldier bore nothing upon his head, only a crimson soaked dressing which had long since lost it's original pure white. His hair, utterly bloodied made it hard to glimpse at its true colour. Blood too dripped down from his fatigued and pained ebony face. It was not from any visible cut or wound but from smeared hand and finger prints.

The light metallic Anchor of the Riveters was laden upon his chest and both shoulders, signifying himself as a member of Rivet City Brigade. A single silvery star upon his right armoured combat pauldron gave Sarah the information to realise his rank.

_Major._

He rose shakily from his temporary seat after Valkyrie's landing struts hit the ground. Upon standing upright the officers tired almost strained right arm and hand then rose to his blood soaked bandage in salute.

"Major John Dickson... 10th Riveters Brigade... 2nd Battalion, 6th Company. I'm...I'm afraid I've lost my _cover_ as well as my company ma'am..."

Upon his last word, Dickson collapsed backwards. His back smashing upon the Brahmin fitted leathered seating he'd previously sat on. Blood began to seep anew from the already crimson soaked dressing.

_Dammit!_

"Jeanette! Get me a medical scribe!" Sarah barked in command.

Knight Bear did as instructed rushing towards the medical triage for their specialist assistance. Of course all members of the Brotherhood had basic battlefield first aid training ingrained into them but the majority of medical matters were left to the Order of the Quill. Regardless of that Elder Lancaster stepped abroad _Valkyrie_ and tried to do what she could for the Major.

_First things, first. Is he conscious and breathing._

"Major? Major? John can you hear me?"

Painful moans where her only reply, thankfully his eyes opened ever so slightly. Small slits of Amber, looked back at her own eyes of light cerulean blue.

_He's conscious at least. _Dickson's mouth then opened, more harrowing grunts escaped from it before words finally tumbled out.

"Morphine...something to numb the pain..."

Sarah did as asked, taking a syringe of Med-x and a pair of scissors from the first aid box-cabinet behind the co-pilots seat. She also took out a Stimpack which would help in the recovery of the Major's head wound and any others she'd yet to see.

The Med-x was delivered via his left thigh after Sarah had deliberately cut through his cargo pants above the jet-black foreleg combat plates. The Stimpack was administered through his left bicep. The result was near instantaneous. Dickson who had previously been groaning through gritted teeth appeared to relax.

He let out a seemingly blissful sigh.

"Better. Thank you..." The Major said, his eyes opening wider to the spectacle before him. Two medical scribes donned in royal blue robes as befit their Order had finally arrived. They began to inspect the injured officer in earnest. Asking him specific questions.

_'Can you feel your legs? Where does it hurt? Where you shot? Stabbed? Both? Have you drank or ate?'_

The pair had also arrived with a gurney in hand.

Sarah knew one by name, Cassandra Cross. Knight Alistair Cross' wife. The other however she knew not.

"Scribe Cross and Scribe...?"

"Apprentice scribe William Brandice, Elder."

_Remember the name Sarah. Remember them all. Know everyone under your command. _She continued.

"...and Apprentice Brandice. Take Major Dickson to Yankee Triage. He must _not _die is that understood?"

The duet acknowledged her accordingly whilst carefully lifting the Major on their stretcher. They then went about their allotted task.

Elder Lancaster had confidence enough in their abilities. Still Sarah would have to wait until he was stable before questioning him, until then their enemies identity was all supposition on the Brotherhood's part even though the evidence now firmly pointed to the Steeler city State.

"Elder, care for a ride? I still have a few more miles on the clock before _Valkyrie_ needs her rest and _Zeus_ takes over."

The question came from Knight Bear. One she greatly relished.

"Yes!"

Sarah chuckled at her own in enthusiasm.

"I mean, yes Knight Bear. Take me to the skies." It would prove a distraction for her until their Rivet colleague was well enough to converse properly.

Sarah eagerly tucked herself into Valkyrie's passenger seat then waited for the Knight Pilot to ascend into her own cockpit. When all was ready Knight Bear turned her now helmet visored head to Elder Lancaster.

"Ready Elder?" Jeanette asked, rather nonchalantly. Sarah shrugged the casual manner off and instead just replied enthusiastically.

"Of course, of course now send her up."

Valkyrie rose effortlessly. Only the dimmed hum of _her_ twined rotor's interrupted the surprising serenity of seeing the wastes from above. The world felt different, almost calm and content for once. Sarah was under no illusions though, there'd be no end to conflict until the Brotherhood prevailed over her enemies. With that in mind, her next thought was one of a pre-war avian, now extinct on both the east coast and west coast. Yet despite this it was carried by Steel and the Brotherhood all the same.

_An new Eagle, with steel wings._ One untarnished by pre-war corruption and mismanagement or post-war horrors and attempts of genocide. _ An new eagle rising. With a Steel Kodiak besides me. _

Sarah sighed dispassionately, the imagery in her thoughts were vividly abstract but the association of the two still left a heavy bitter-sweet taste in her mouth. The serenity of before was wiped away almost instantaneously.

"Something wrong Elder?" Knight Pilot Bear politely asked.

"Nothing just thinking Knight." She paused, stopping her next question from being mouthed.

The words felt awkward and _wrong _but her musings had brought the lingering query forth. She kept her thoughts hidden however, there was no need to dwell on points of the past, especially ones that didn't directly affect the now. At least Sarah didn't think so.

_Do our foes attack us because we remind them of the Enclave? Do our Steel wings instil the same fear? When wastelanders not of the Capitol see our Power Armour do they think of Eden and his ilk? Did they even know of them? _All those questions, Sarah left unanswered and unsaid.

Her husband would have debated it with himself or others for hours on end, he may already have done so already in the Republic's Congress. Still, there were certain truths to Sarah's sudden misgivings. Many of the Enclave's recovered _Black Devil_ and _Hellfire_ Power Armour weren't used, only salvaged for advanced parts and repairs.

The Brotherhood had adapted its technology however and brought forth its own version of armour; the T-55s. It was ultimately made in Steel yet there would always be a lingering presence of the post-war United States Government. The same was true of her Air fleet. Only the vertical Steel blade, gears and it's spread uplifted Grey winged emblem gave their Vertibird's which they used extensively an allegiance to Steel and the Brotherhood-

"Elder?"

The question from Valkyrie's pilot snapped Sarah out of her analytical pondering.

_Just like my Lancaster! I wonder what his doing now..._

"Sorry Jeanette, I was still thinking." She left it at that. No need to burden anyone else about such thoughts.

"What have we got ground-side Knight?"

"There's the Shawnee marshes to our north-east now Elder. It's like Verdant Sentinel, well I suppose Pier Point or Lookout proper is more accurate. I hated that place on my first Initiate rotation ma'am. The swamp locals hated us, the wildlife did, the water too. Plus being called 'tin-men' when you're a girl is damn annoying. In a word, awful. Not like here though. With what I've seen from above, Shawnee looks pretty damn peaceful."

It was true. The calm Sarah felt before came from the relative wasteland Oasis surrounded on three sides by savannah-like expanses. Its southern side neighbouring the eroded and crater peppered pre-war highway, now called the Pitt trail. It coiled like a Haroldian Serpent endlessly towards the far east and west from her view from above.

Small plants and foliage grew in isolated areas along the peripheries of the route. They too were akin to the southern Capital wasteland which had still not felt the enveloping kiss of the new growth of Sentinel. The marshes of Shawnee held an abstract likening to the Haroldian forests of the northern Capitol Republic. Teeming with greens of varying shades and dotted with bountiful colours from an assortment of different plants both great and small, it gave the marshes a look of _life._ It was beautiful she realised.

"...Peaceful. We're going to ruin its peace..." Sarah said aloud. Nature had somehow found its way back in this part of the Pennsylvania wastes and now conflict and war was about and around it, once again.

"It's a shame ain't it Elder-"

Sarah cut the Knight Pilot off with a frantic shout.

"11 O'CLOCK! FOX ONE! MOVE! MOVE!"

A ground based missile, seemingly out of nowhere was approaching the VTOL at a breakneck speed. Knight Bear banked right harshly whilst simultaneously speeding up. _By Steel it better not be homing!_

"MAYDAY! This is Lima Niner Three! We have a missile coming straight for us! Take the operator out!" Sarah yelled over her radio. Affirmative chatter came over from two units, both having see the projectile's achromatic trail.

Turning again to her left and the direction of the missile she saw its movement changing to suit.

"Its heat-seeking! Get us out of here!" There was a frantic tone to her voice now, yet the Knight Pilot beside her remained unagitated and composed beyond measure. _Valkyrie _dove downwards then immediately back up. Despite those manoeuvres the missile was still tailing, it would only be another few seconds and they'd be shredded and thrown asunder along with Valkyrie.

_It's too fast for us. My husband and children... I'll never see them again..._

"Now." Knight Bear said, seemingly to herself.

Her word was a Steel send. The VTOL shook turbulently for a few seconds whilst the sound of a piercing explosion from behind echoed violently through Sarah's ears. After that though only the sound of Valkyrie's rotor blades held sway.

"By Maxson, how-?"

"MUSIC Elder. The Enclave tucked a hell of a lot of gadgets into these 'birds."

_Music? _The confusion was apparent on Sarah's face. It was also obvious too in her reply.

"Music? Right... care to explain that Knight?"

"Multi Spectral Infrared Countermeasure's or _MUSIC. _The entire air-fleet has them." Jeanette stated.

"Well color me impressed. I... didn't know. By Steel tell me next time okay? Before my life flashes before me!"

Elder Lancaster was dully thankfully though and surprisingly ashamed. She'd faced death before but up in the skies it felt different almost _too _instant. Knight Bear lightly chuckled at her comment.

"We can't know everything Elder. Now lets see if our mystery guest likes Valkyrie's bouquet of surprises."

Sarah smiled and then turned her attention once more to Sierra Bravo control while her Knight Pilot went about her own assignment, one she happened to be perfectly suited too.

"Lima Niner Three to Tertiary, FOX ONE is disabled. We are now making to unknown TANGO. ETA one minute. Over."

Silence.

"Lima Niner Three to Tertiary or any Yankee Oscar units who received the last. Over."

"_Kilo Charlie Three Four receiving."_

"_Kilo Charlie Three Three, we are also receiving."_

"_Zeus here, loud and clear Elder."_

"_Aries you are five by five Elder."_

"_Yankee Oscar One here. This is Senior Scribe Sanley, I copy Lima Niner Three."_

Her contingents six Knight Sergeants then acknowledged her, followed by the Papa Echo call-signs for Paladin's and the Papa Kilo's for Knights. Yet Tertiary spoke not a word.

"Sierra Lima Niner Three to Tertiary, radio check. Do you copy?"

Silence.

"Sierra Lima Niner Three to all Yankee units, change channels and get a response from Sierra Bravo."

Further acknowledgements came through her earpiece but still none from Citadel command. Sarah's conclusion was the most obvious one. It was the one weak-link in the _Steel_ chain.

_They've cut the radio transmitters along the trail._

As if oblivious to the sudden information, Knight Bear was simply humming pleasantly. It was a tune Sarah had only heard sparingly. It's volume and pace quickened when the pilot pressed the underside carmine shaded button on the Vertibird's flight-stick.

Two of Valkyrie's missiles shot forth from her under carriage at the touch, sending a paired trail of heated dealers of death to the hostile below. Mere seconds later their view lit up, a dazzling array of crimson colors brought forth an almighty crescendo of sound. Then it subsided and the wastes once more returned to silence as Knight Bear brought her musical humming to an end.

"Lima Niner Three to any Yankee unit. Any luck with the last?"

"Kilo Charlie Four Three, that's a negative. Primary One and Two are failing to respond."

She let out a sigh, they were cut off from assistance...

"Kilo Charlie Three Three also a negative confirmation. Both Secondary's aren't picking up or any Romeo channels. We're blind Elder."

"_Deaf_, Knight Captain. Zeus, Aries and Valkyrie will need to leap frog our transmissions..."

_And in doing so give ourselves little air support. In the worst case, none at all._

"Aries I want you up first, see how long down the Trail it takes before we have ears again. Everyone else, lets get back to digging in. Lima Niner Three Out."

The personnel thrown to them before _had_ been mere cannon fodder. To distract their attention elsewhere. For all Sarah knew they could of cut all the radio transceivers from here to Germantown. She hoped not though, because that would... _bad._

* * *

><p>"<em>Sic Semper Tyrannis" (thus always to tyrants.)<em>

_**- Marcus Junius Brutus. **_

_**- Official motto of the Commonwealth of Virginia.**_

**Unknown: Potentially near Charlottesville. 19.30 EST.**

_'Howdy Citizens, Pickett's here for your ticket... of enjoyment that is. Hoped you liked ol' Rosey and the sweet tobacco posey. I know I did._

_Now the view may not be fine and dandy, what with the metres of ground above me. But hell! I'm happy here all the same._

_Thank you for tuning into Classic Sixty One. We have some mighty fine music in store for y'all this evening. First though, I've got some rather serious news to tell..._

_Charlottesville one of the newest members to this fine state has been brutally attacked by irradiated humans and their Unionist Brotherhood allies. That's right citizens, feral mutants have a attacked us under orders from Washington D.C. _

_Thankfully survivors of this heinous crime are being tended too as I now speak. _

_Our Overseer's have both conferred with each other and I have the task of informing you all that this aggressive action will not go unpunished. We are now in a state of war with Washington and all of its affiliated settlements. _

_To Arms! For God, our Vindicator._

_Deo Vindice._

_Well ladies and gentleman, I'm truly sorry to spring such news. I know it's hard but have no fear, Pickett's still here. _

_Overseer Brown will be speaking shortly on Rock Sixty Five. Yes, the 'other' channel. That's at 20.00 eastern standard. _

_While our very own Overseer Sumter will be speaking on all channels in an hours time. _

_He'll be reaching out from Fredricksburg to Broken Banks all the way south to Mullins. Even the newly reclaimed Old Oaks Raleigh we'll hear his voice. _

_Wow! That's coverage! _

_So listen out both you Carolina's and you too Virginia._

_Now though to happier times. This is a request from a Private Jackson who's just finished his tour of duty in Old Oaks. He's advancing our flag against those zombie's as well as those green spawns of Satan from up north. Send um all to hell boys and girls.  
><em>

_His request is for his fiancée back home, a Susana Davison in Hampton Roads, along the Chesapeake._

_'Oh Susana. I miss you baby and I love you so much. Mister Pickett can you play somethin' for me?' he says. _

_Aww ain't that somthin'. _

_Well here's a song for both of you. What a treat! I have just your ticket._

_Oh Susana! I hope you can play the banjo Private Jackson._

_Enjoy Citizens. Enjoy.'_

He'd heard.

All of it and they'd let him too.

_Hook, line and sinker._ Casdin realised.

That 'act' of aggression was merely a reaction to this Confederation of Vaults prior hostilities. _Bastards!_ What he hadn't envisioned was this states reach. _From Fredricksburg to Mullins._ Three states of old America. His Brotherhood didn't stand a chance...

"Ready to sup' mister Casdin? It's not much but I've managed to get you some Salisbury steak. It's fresh too."

Sergeant Lee spoke from outside of the Paladin's current detention room through the minuscule chin height viewpoint which lay upon the Dark metallic full door. His cell was but an ashen white box barely five by five metres, only a toilet and bed were the Paladin's current luxuries. He also happened to have a room-mate too.

Arvid Olin. _Freya's Brother. He's alive at least. _

The pilot was still clothed in his T-45d under-armour, an asbestos jumpsuit with a number of interface and power mounts for the 45d series of Armour. Yet strangely they'd fully striped him of his own T-55s armour, giving him instead a blue-toned Vault jumpsuit marked with the Sixty Five numerate.

'_The colors wrong._'

Where his first thoughts followed by others more demanding, such as how he'd be able to escape. Casdin figured he was in one of the two Vaults but he couldn't be at all sure. From his perspective though they could of taken him to the other end of Virginia. For all the Paladin knew they were. The Vault Virginians _had _knocked him unconscious again and this time Henry had woken up in this cell. The Paladin therefore had no sense of the outside world at all.

After a few hours of figuring out how to get out of an impregnable fallout shelter, his attention turned to sleeping and rest. Thankfully the Spartan room had two beds, bunked one atop the other. The sixty five year old wouldn't be napping upon a concrete floor at least. He wasn't as young as he used to be.

"Thank you, Sergeant."

Was all he said before his apparently fresh meal slide through a food-port near to his now bare feet. They had failed to provide him with footwear or even a pair of socks. _I've had worse._

"Your welcome sir." She replied back cordially.

The former Protector had realised rather quickly that the female underneath that Vault Armour was extremely polite and friendly. It was almost a shame they were enemies.

"Mister Olin are you awake?" Lee asked.

The Paladin pilot lay upon the lower bunk, his eyes were closed and his chest was rising steadily every few seconds. _Asleep then. _Another plate was forced through the food-hatch, it was filled with vegetables of all kinds. Lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers and others. Fine slim cuts of meat also accompanied the crisp and crunchy looking produce. Cheese too had been grated upon the light Amaranth pink slices.

"It's ham salad mister Casdin. Arvid's favourite meal. Made from actual pork too. The Cheese is from a cow an' not one of those mutated excuses up top either. Radiation free. All of it." The Vault Sergeant told him. It brought more questions, too many to even ask. _Pigs? Cows? All radiation free?_

"I'll make sure he eats it." He simply said.

After that Sergeant Lee walked from his view and away from his only eternal outlet. At least the Paladin wasn't alone. Rather than wake his fellow reunited Brother up though, Casdin sat upon the floor using the stark reinforced wall as an uncomfortable backrest. After adjusting his seating position to feel as little pain in his ageing joints, he dug into the plated steak before him.

At first the Paladin did so cautiously, taking only nibbles and tiny bites but after the taste appeared normal, _good even,_ Casdin went for larger pieces and chunks of the gravy soaked beef which enthusiastically tingled his wizened old taste buds. He had to admit for it being over two hundred years old it was _fresh_. Then again what if it _wasn't _that old.

_Is this what mutation free Brahmin tastes like. _The Paladin wondered. Regardless of the answer, Casdin continued to wolf down his meal until he'd eaten every morsel. It was probably the best savouring nourishment he'd had in years beyond count.

Olin stared from his slumber shortly after the old Paladin's meal was finally finished. At first squinting, Arvid then began to blink profusely when looking at him. As if transfixed in disbelief at the sight of the former Protector.

"Henry? Henry Casdin? Why... are you wearing that?"

"They gave it me. My Power armour was taken. Why do you have that on?" After Casdin's query, Arvid sat up upon the lower bed bunk then briefly scanned his own attire.

"I...because. I don't know. I don't... know." Olin's tone was confusing and also pained.

"Do you remember?" The question put forth to him seemed to further enhance his discomfort. Both hands went to cup his head near to the temples which were covered still with his jumpsuit hood.

"Yes... No... I don't know." A cry of anguish shot forth from Arvid, like a shriek from the damned or feral.

"ARGHHHH! I can't... think. Stop questioning... mustn't think..."

_It's true then. _

Casdin's mind hearkened back to the afternoon he'd executed Protector Blanchett. First melting his metallic armour components in four singular spots upon each section of his limbs. It was soon followed by a fatal shot to the head. Killing his traitorous Brother instantly.

_I'm sorry Ryan._ The segment of note he'd failed to tell anyone spoke of the truth then...

_'My mind is not my own... It hurts when the wrong thoughts are there. They're always with us. Whispering commands, orders. Either we obey or we forget... after that... we've obeyed anyway. Comply or die._

_Forgive us.'_

"Forgive me. I..." _should of believed you._

The Paladin had thought it but a feeble excuse, yet the truth was plain to see. Where they going to whisper to him also. He'd been captured, it was the only logically conclusion Casdin knew. Was his mind going to succumb. _No!_ He'd make sure it never would, one way or another...

Thankfully as of yet, the Paladin heard nothing except his own thoughts. Yet how could he guard against such an assault. It was futile Casdin realised despairingly and with a melancholy heart.

"Forgive who?"

The words startled the Paladin from his resignation. It came from Arvid. His Steel Brother had ceased to rave in rapturous woe now. He appeared composed, it appeared _forced _too.

Casdin also noted Olin's new near exhausted state upon glancing towards him. The Vertibird pilot's verdant eyes were now bloodshot, sweat too dripped profusely from his brow. It appeared he'd been in conflict with himself, waging an internal war with no ally but his own mind. An ally that was betraying him.

"Me..." Casdin muttered.

_Forgive me._

All the while, the Paladin heard music from outside his cell. It was a new song...

'_...back your fierce defiance!_

_Stamp upon the cursed alliance!_

_To arms! To arms! To arms, in Dixie...'_

Casdin knew the tune. Yet he wish he hadn't. The Capital Wasteland would soon be a battlefield the likes of which hadn't been seen for centuries.

_Steel be with us. For we'll need it.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Review Please?<br>_

_Authors notes._

_1. Hollins Center. Hollinswood Shopping Center. (Centre! Spell check hates the English (US) way.) North of Hick Hills (Pre-war Hickory Hills Park)._

_2. Papa Echo Oh One (Paladin under Elders command. Oh Two, Oh Three etc) Sierra Lima Niner Three. (Sarah's customised call-sign. Sarah Lyons/Lancaster Niner Three.) Kilo Sierra One Five (Knight Sergeant designated Fifteen. There are around thirty Knight Sergeants.) Knights Captains as you already know. There's just fourteen of them. _

_The entirety of the Kilo Charlie call-signs go like this: _

_**One One** (Dawn Dusk. He he.) _

_**One Two** (Irving Gallows. Family name Gallings, no one uses it for him just his children.)_

_**One Three **(Open. Jacob Colvin's is now a Star Paladin. It would make this Casdin's callsign...). _

_**One Four** (Amelia Durga. She never took the name of either of her husbands.)_

_**One Five** (James Glade.)_

_**Two One **(Roland Tristan.) _

_**Two Two**__ (__Paschal_ _Bael.) _

_**Two Three **(Harvey Rothchild. Injured at Indian head. Being brought back to the Citadel for treatment.) _

_**Two Four** (Lauren Tannenburg nee Lorn. Mother of two of the Outcasts. She stayed loyal to Owyn Lyons in the schism, he's Lauren's maternal Uncle. Her mother Jenna Lyons was the sister of Owyn, she died/was trapped in Shady Sands bunker 20th February 2254. Lauren is currently at The Centre.)_

_**Two Five** (Christian Torres. The Torres from the Mojave. I've given her the name Katerina Michelle Torres. They are first cousin's once removed. Currently at The Centre.)_

_**Three One** (Jennifer Dargon nee Hill. Aunt to two of the Outcasts. Stayed loyal to Lyons Brotherhood in the schism. She married Alex Dargon of Rivet city.)_

_**Three Two**__ (Vittoria Tristan nee Lorenzo.__ Roland's wife and young Lizzie's mother. The Lorenzo in the Mojave is her cousin. I gave him the name Peter Hideyoshi Lorenzo as fallout-wiki says he's Asian. Well he has Asian (and Hispanic) descent at least through his mother who's a Sato. Hinata Zaneta Sato, she died in 2276 engaged in Operation Sunburst. Her Japanese name means Sunny place or in the sun :-(. Her brother is Paladin Duncan__ Atsushi Sato as seen in FO:NV. I gave him the courteous of an actual name. Oh what tangled webs (or familial trees) we weave eh?)__._

_**Three Three** (Louis Vallincourt. He is in the squadron Sarah is using. So he would have been in the Valkyrie. Three of the original four squadrons are his section. One was Artemis'_.)

_**Three Four** (Fredrick Artemis, just arrived in Shawnee Manns with his two other squadrons.)_

_Note how all of the Knight Captains and above (bar Vargas and Chris of course) are fully Steel born (Born from parents, grandparents etc in the Brotherhood.) They are the most experienced however so its less because they are 'pure human' (ergh, how Enclave!) and more because they're twenty plus year vets and damn good at ass whoppin'._

_3. MPADS. __Man-portable air-defence systems. (Or MANPADS. Means the same really.)_

_4. Outpost Yankee is directly north of Allegheny road and its junction with Glade Pike. It's also south and east of Chestnut Street, Manns choice, Pennsylvania. Designation: Yankee Oscar._

_5. In regards to the question about Vertibird's flight range of 175 miles which I asked everyone, I have yet received no answer :-( . _

_I have made myself an answer that includes the need to stop after a limited flight time but also uses the fact they are nuclear powered (gathered from their explosions in FO3). _

_It's run by nuclear power BUT like many things in the fallout universe because of this its... finicky. The reactor itself needs to be cooled down after a certain period of flight time. Therefore if a craft flies over that amount there's a very good chance the reactor will go into meltdown._

_Therefore it needs cold water as well as radiation equipment so those literally 'hosing' the Vertibird down don't receive large doses of radiation poisoning. Water is also stored in the Vertibird and is continually pumped around keeping the reactor cool. However there's only a finite amount of capacity. Of course I could of gone the 'its run on alcohol' route, bio-fuel etc. This however makes water itself far, far more precious to the Brotherhood now though. It's used in their projection of power as well as keeping them and the Republic healthy and alive. Making water very, very valuable._

_6. DFP. Defensive fighting Position. aka. Foxhole. Trench, Fighting Pit etc._

_7. Pier Point is a settlement in Point Lookout, Virginia. It is the hub for the popular fruit Punga and has become a trade post of sorts for the radiation reducing food. Usually __One Paladin, One Knight (sometimes Initiate) and two scribes are usually stationed to refine Punga, find new tech and also insure protection of the small mercantile community. It is used to make post-war rad-away giving the product tremendous clout in the Capitol Republic and elsewhere. Knight Bear would have been assigned to it as an Initiate pending Junior Knight promotion before being given the opportunity to go the Vertipilot route. (Which currently is exactly the same as the Knight-Paladin-Knight Sergeant etc path.)_

_8. FOX TWO is the NATO Brevity code for air-to-air missile launch (used by air forces and army aviation). The Brotherhood use the similar FOX code brought down by them being descended from parts of the US army. With FOX ONE (and FOX TWO the same as pre-war) now meaning ground-to-air missile attack. Used uncommonly but still used when enemy groups have missile launchers._

_9. MUSIC. As stated by Knight Bear is a new countermeasure's programme now in development by Israel and the United States. I also think it obvious the tune she happened to be humming, if not I'll spell it out for you. 'Ride of the Valkyries.'_


	19. With a tow, row, row

_Authors notes_

_Sorry! My jobs have me down to barely writing once every two weeks. Maybe I get two days in a week if I'm really lucky. Anyway enough of that. _

_First off Merry Christmas, Happy New year and Happy Valentines day haha._

_I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed! And also Verpine for being my second pair of eyes and destroying all the typos and grammar mistakes. (FYI. Victoria POV are in English UK, Everyone else is English US.)  
><em>

_Chapter twenty will be on by the turn of the month, then Mass effect 3 will be out soo... :-\_

_Enjoy!_

_Edit: Also a point of order, any anon reviews that insult me or my family like the douche calling him/herself TBNO will be deleted. It is not on; regardless whether or not you dislike this story, I have asked for constructive criticism if negative. Baseless insults are not that.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

_With a tow, row, row

"_At Queenston Heights and Lundy's Lane,  
>Our brave fathers, side by side,<br>For freedom, homes, and loved ones dear,  
>Firmly stood and nobly died;<br>And those dear rights which they maintained,  
>We swear to yield them never!<br>Our watchword evermore shall be,  
><em>

_The Maple Leaf forever!"_

_**- The Maple Leaf Forever: Second Verse. Alexander Muir.**_

**Saturday 11****th**** July 2294. **_**20.34 EST**_**: Annesplace: Lockheart House.**

Victoria's stale bread had been lightly toasted by herself in attempt to get some flavour out of the foodstuff, it didn't work but the crisped strip's of charred meat upon the unsavoury slices helped to lighten her own distaste. They were sat around an eight seated table. She had been given the place of honour at the head of the table whilst Will sat to her immediate right and Auxiliary Tremblay to her left.

"You know mister Tremblay this meat is mighty tasty. What is it?" Will eagerly asked to her own annoyance.

"It's Trison, you've never tasted Trison before? My friend you've never lived!" The Auxiliary replied jovially.

'_My friend._'

How where they to call these strangers friends after only a day? It was perilous to trust this quickly she knew. It mattered not or so she tried to tell herself. They were her father's men and they were here to protect her.

_My fathers alive. My brothers alive._

Those thoughts had brought her to ask question after question which all had been courteously answered with the honorific '_your royal highness' _or _'my lady'_ after she'd become sick of hearing the former words_. _It was sincere too unlike the almost casual way the ghoul Lockheart spoke. Always with the _Princess. _It irked her, immensely so. She was a Queen after all... yet she wouldn't be now, the realisation had only begun to dawn upon her. Victoria would be but a Princess again with her father alive and now claiming the mantle of Emperor. Part of her felt disappointed in the fact for she was now but a _spare _whilst her brother Philip was still heir even after all this time. A spare her father had left behind, an Emperor-King who had abandoned his only daughter...

Victoria's protectors also happened to be her captors. There were six in all, with Lockheart it made seven. Four bar the ghoul spoke similarly whilst a remaining two held an accented English she of course knew well after having grown up being immersed in both languages.

_French. Louis the Unifiers tongue._

With the groups introduction they'd all informed her of their rank and name. Upon Victoria's own questioning she'd found out their home communities. Not all were from Ronto, and from her own memories of her geography tutoring aboard the _Queen Catherine_ she had an idea of where all these northmen called home.

Three came from the pre-war city of Toronto, those were Paul Tremblay, James Campbell and Louis Gagnon. The threesome all appeared hardy and fair, but while Tremblay was outspoken and jovial, Campbell barely spoke; and even then only when directly questioned. Meanwhile Victoria had yet to hear Auxiliary Gagnon utter anything save an introduction of himself. He bowed often and always seemed to deflect his gaze towards anything other than herself, his cheeks always became a blush when she queried him. Will had commented on the fact privately and _lewdly. _That had irked her to no end as well.

Pierre Frontenac one of the two who held French intonations in his voice named his home community as _Ville du rois. _He'd explained to her it was far east of Ronto and held lake-mother Ontario as its protector as well as her own father. Pierre was also fair of skin and of hair. The Commando's shortness in stature however, singled him out from his Ronto compatriots but Frontenac made up for that in his own confident way. He spoke often, much like Auxiliary Tremblay, and always had a good few words to say of her father and herself.

_He speaks not of my brother though..._

The second to communicate with an obvious French accent was Jacques Métis who hailed from Mount-réal. Victoria needn't of asked the pre-war name of that settlement_. _This particular northman unlike Frontenac or the trio from Ronto held a darker complexion with raven hair and dominant dusky brown eyes to match. He also appeared older then the rest, all of whom looked to be around their early twenties; all merely infants in comparison. He was the groups second after Lockheart, and named his rank to be Chief Intendant. Just _Chief _for short. Jacques sat opposite her upon the other end of the rectangular table. While Frontenac and Gagnon flanked him on either side.

Wizened and experienced the Mount-réaler appeared, knowledgeable too. He'd told Victoria the story of how he'd first met her father, she'd been simply captivated...

_'They came like hawks in the sky. Descending upon our enemies; the Raiders of Laurent. Their boats and rafts had plagued our community for years. Killing, raping, stealing. La mère le du lac a la clémence, we prayed! But the lake-mother never heeded our prayers until the righteous hawks upon their spinning blades came. Your father sent those who committed evil to the depths of Laurent and eventually to the Lake-mother herself. _

_We found out afterwards that they were not hawks of course or any creature of the skies. They needed to land like any other animal though. We watched in awe when they did. Men and women both came forth, all armoured in the likes we had never seen. In the winter sun they glimmered like that of silver and when the clouds same to drown us in frozen poison their wear matched to suit, turning twilight grey and finally dark obsidian._

_One thing never changed. All bore arm length capes fixed to their right shoulders. It's colour stayed true always. Crimson like the blood of our foes. Crimson like the skies when nature tells us we are to be blessed with hollowed rain, free of imperfections and the age old poisons._

_We sheltered them then for the white menace kills indiscriminately. Food we gave them too and a welcome to warm their hearts and minds._

_I saw him then, your father. Our saviour. He said he would eradicate our enemies and help us grow strong, for that we would but volunteer to be his sworn people. We all did...'_

There was more, but after that some of the others began to make points and wished to tell their own tales, Victoria had thanked the Chief and told him she'd love to hear his story in full another time.

The last of the Royal Canadian Commando's to introduce themselves was Robert of the Lane. The young male who spoke last also appeared to be the youngest of face but certainly not of character she realised. He had told her of his community, Lundy's fall's which was apparently south of all the other previous settlements. Water was abundant there, so much so that it literally _fell_ continuously over the great falls of Lundy. Robert had the bronzed look of the wastes about him with short near white hair that contrasted to his sun-assaulted visage. He rarely smiled and held a solemn look yet always he honoured her graciously. He too spoke highly of '_Emperor Bill_'. In fact all six of them did except their own royally appointed leader; Desmond Lockheart.

"Ah I'm back Princess. Miss me?" The voice of course was the Ghoul's.

He'd been absent continuously, all in an effort to free Malcolm and Artemas. Victoria had yet to hear any news there of. His mere presence here without the Steel Regulator and Brotherhood Knight was simply testament to Lockheart's failure in finding and rescuing them. That angered her and it showed in her response.

"No! I do not miss you. Now where are they? Have you done anything productive at all?"

"Ha ha! You sound like a Princess too. Fuckin' yeah I have. Your Regulator will be free within the day, and you'll be with your Old Bill at the end of the week. I promise to you, _your highness_. No word of that Knight of yours yet though. It appears he slipped the net. Unlike those other unfortunates that landed. It appears... _Democracy_ didn't agree with their lies of innocence."

His last words spoke of dark deeds but the ghoul failed to highlight them. Lockheart's stare simply went to her unrelenting guardian still sitting to her right. The pair held their steeled gazes which appeared to brittle with resentment and loathing, yet neither Will nor the Ghoul spoke a word to each other. Desmond's attention then turned back to herself.

"I'm glad Longshanks knows his place Princess. Make sure he fucking stays there. Night all, busy day tomorrow." With that Lockheart turned and departed in the direction of his own quarters leaving a visibly seething and furious Will in his wake.

"I swear! I swear ma'am! I'll-"

"Do nothing. Understood Will? We have more important things to think about! Did you not hear? They've killed the Steel Wardens and the Scribes. That has to be what he meant! Why do they not murder Malcolm if he's their captive? Surely they'd have sent word back..."

She stopped herself mid-sentence upon realising who surrounded her. It appeared Will understood her sudden silence. His face still awash in anger simply nodded in both acceptance at her stern order and in agreement at her own analogy of Lockheart's veiled words.

"Ma Dame. Don't mind us, we're your men as much as your fathers. We only follow the _Ghoul _because we were ordered to. You are your fathers daughter. I can tell. _C'est sage de la mère du lac._" It was Chief Métis who spoke. Victoria nodded cordially in reply realising quickly how true the Chief's words were.

_It is wise of the mother of the lake he says. Do I have his loyalty already? So soon? What of the rest?_

The Mother of the lake appeared to be sacred to the Chief and Auxiliary Frontenac. The other four also held a healthy respect and reverence for who or what, the lake-mother happened to be.

_They hold Papa in the same regard too._

"Aye ma'am! We're your men. It's Saint Edwards crown that sits atop this Maple leaf my lady, an' a crown that rests up on this here Trison too, not no Ghoul's skull. As the Chief says, you're your fathers daughter."

The words of agreement came from Tremblay. He pointed to the emblazon upon his breast which bore a crowned bronze leaf. He motioned also to the badge upon his cream dyed cowboy hat. This held the image of a three horned animal enveloped on both sides by golden maple leaves, again the same crown was atop of the image.

"But it was the Prince that laden us with the ghoul. Therefore the crown has appointed him." Frontenac stated regretfully.

As if as one, the heads of the Commando's about her dropped in defeat. Victoria spoke soon after the atmosphere about her began to turn glum and morose.

"What of my brother? Is he his fathers son?"

Chief Métis was the first to look up in answer, his face told all the truths she wished to know. Victoria already feared the answer.

_No._

"Your brother is a different man with different ideals. When the time comes..." Métis paused suddenly.

"My lady I apologise."

Victoria had heard the words however and they could not simply be unheard.

"When the time comes? What?" She questioned impatiently and with a hint of regret at her own like lack of control.

"Ma Dame. L'empereur... your father is an old man." The Chief answered sorrowfully. It was all she needed to hear for her past fears of almost a lifetime to resurface.

"He is dying? Speak truly sir." Her voice broke somewhat at the query.

"Oui. He is my lady, I'm sorry. He ordered us to find you; along with many other such teams that have been sent to all major settlements of this Capitol Republic. Your brother though, sent Lockheart with us to Annesplace."

That at least explained the shear chance of finding her in one community of many. Their uniforms were a rather blatant give-away. Still Victoria was at least partially thankfully that the discuss would now begin to move away from her father if she so willed.

_Papa wishes to see me before he dies..._

"Have you all dressed as such?" She asked tentatively removing the thoughts of her father's future from her mind.

A torrent of chuckles escaped her escorts at the question. Tremblay was the first to answer, a grin still wide upon his face. The atmosphere of the room felt tremendously better now than only moments previously.

_Good, I like it better this way._

"Oh no, my lady. That'd be mighty stupid of us now wouldn't it? Walking around in redcoats is likened to get us all shot, eh ma'am?"

Pierre Frontenac followed shortly in agreement with his Royal Canadian comrade.

"Oui qui est vrai. Paul is correct, but this is a diplomatic mission to Annesplace; therefore as the Ghoul says we are to _look the part_."

Will broke his silence then after finishing his crisped Trison. Thankfully upon turning to him, his look of frustration and latent fury had diminished almost entirely.

"Diplomatic mission? What kind of mission?"

His two coupled questions were answered by silence at first until Victoria herself spoke.

"Answer him as you would me." She calmly stated.

And so they did. As always the Chief's voice was the first she heard.

"To ask if Queen Anne would join us. The Imperial Commonwealth of Canada. Tremblay would just call it _Ronto, _but it's much more than that."

Auxiliary Tremblay smirked at his commander's comment and then added his own piece.

"But she has already joined the Capitol Republic. How can a Republic have a Queen I ask? There's no logic to it!"

Surprisingly Robert of the Lane voiced his own opinion then. His tone was quiet but all even the Chief quietened to listen attentively.

"A Queen can no more be a part of a Republic than a President would a Monarchy. It is one or the other. Two stations can not wield the same power. A state having both would lead to conflict. "

_Yes, yes it would. _Again Victoria brought forth questions. No doubt they were tired of such, but they never showed it.

"A conflict between whom? Annesplace and the Capitol Republic with its Brotherhood? Queen Anne and their Steel Chairman?"

Chief Métis head shook at the question. His words again began to sound remorseful.

"If your brother has his way, the Great Rad North will thunder down upon this Republic; they won't stop her frozen winds. And the Steel of this Brotherhood of theirs will freeze if they were to resist such a force."

Victoria felt goosebumps appear upon her skin at the comment. A chill went up her spine too. It wasn't cold, far from it, yet she suddenly felt the warmth fall from the room about her. Even the small log fire that sat forlornly to her far right seemed to refuse to give any more heat away.

"Where is my brother now? Where is Philip?" She asked. The Chief responded quickly in reply.

"Last we heard our Royal Highness had proclaimed himself King in right of Emperor William. He's _married _a girl younger than you my lady. A comely women in her late teens it's said, goes by the name of Marie."

Métis had deflected the question, it rightly appeared to Victoria. She would have the answer however.

"Where is he? What is he the King of?" She asked once more.

"The Pitt, my lady."

* * *

><p>"<em>Democracy... while it lasts is more bloody than either aristocracy or monarchy. Remember, democracy never lasts long. It soon wastes, exhausts, and murders itself. There is never a democracy that did not commit suicide."<em>

_**- John Adams**_

**Sunday 12th July 2294. _08.03 EST_: Inner Baltimore: Hollins Center. Auto Bar Basement Quarters.**

_Where Lakeland Eagle's dare._

Lancaster reasoned he'd dared quite a lot simply through this Bryce Stanford's appearance. He'd had the time to sleep on the ghouls words, everything he spoke of and also things he _hadn't._

Chris had a hunch, a small hunch and only one thing to go on, Stanford's own voice. It was faint but he'd noticed the underlying accent this particular ghoul spoke. It wasn't _right. _Underneath the husky gravel-like words, there was something_ different. _He wasn't a native to Baltimore yet he tried to speak like one of the Baltimorese. He also knew far too much of the Enclave than he'd let on.

_Far too much._

He could now hear Bryce coming to wake Gallows and himself. The tell-tale laboured breathing gave it away, as did the creaks of bone and cartilage after every foot fall.

"Come on boys, it's time. Up you get! Breakfast will be ready soon." Bryce said warmly.

Lancaster feigned tiredness and eventually began to stare. He sat up slowly then began rubbing away what little sleet had found itself in his eyes. Finally the Sentinel answered in reply.

"Okay Mister Stanford. We'll be ready in a few moments. Thanks."

That satisfied the ghoul, who simply turned round and began his journey back up the cracked concrete stairwell. Creaky joints and all.

"Jennie Dear! Rasher's of Brahmin! Six! And four egg's, from the Vulture! They're the one's in the cupboard on the right!" The ghoul bellowed to his apparent granddaughter above.

"Some freshly squeezed mutfruit too! Half and half with the Punga juice!"

While Bryce was ordering their breakfast via hoarse shouts, Chris and Gallows prepared themselves for the day ahead. The pair donned the same clothing as before to hide their stealth suits whilst the Sentinel used the same trick as the day prior to conceal his Pip-boy. When both were ready they ascended the stairs and were then directed by the young girl Jennie to the front bar and its spacious seating area, which now housed more than double the amount of individuals from yesterday. All were grouped closely together.

_There's five of them._

Jennie took her leave and shortly placed their breakfast and fruit juice on a table close to the grouping, yet he remained standing, at least for now as Lancaster immediately noticed a familiar face. He motioned to his forearm sling and bandage.

"Brick, good morning. The arms still sore." He said, cheerily and with a hint of jest.

"Ah Lancaster good of you to wake up hon. Well just make sure it doesn't get infected. Anyway I'm sure you know my friends. Their on _your _payroll after all."

_Ranger's of course. All of them except Reilly-Donovan._

He analysed their faces more closely then. Three females and two males including Brick were seated about a coupling of tables in the same corner he'd spent most of yesterday conversing with the_ Lakeland Eagle_.

All were attired in the guise of an average wastelander. The Sentinel however didn't recognise any of them. The old team that he knew of back in the old days had almost gone entirely. Only two remained as a part of the 1st Ranger's. Donovan was now General of the North in the near decade old Capitol Republic security force whilst Carl _Butcher _had been one of many to fall in the Raven's encroachment of '85.

He had often wondered in the depths of night when sleep happened to evaded him if Major Reilly-Donovan and the many others who had lost loved ones, believed him at least partially responsible for their deaths. The Major had moved on of course with time but still...

Maybe it was latent guilt or just his overacting consciousness making him remember that for whatever righteous action he'd undertaken another equally diabolically one could have occurred because of it.

_Roy Philips and Tenpenny Tower. _Chris thought bitterly._ The Baltimore raids and the encroachment too. My actions were the catalyst..._

Chris ceased his momentary musings. It was neither the time nor place.

"I'm afraid not by face, no... sorry."

Brick took that answer to then begin introductions of her own. Pointing to each member of the Republic Ranger's in turn.

"Well hon if that's the case, here goes. The blonde piece there, that's Kacie. Say hello to your boss kiddo."

Kacie nodded in his and Gallows direction whilst Brick continued at a relaxed, casual pace.

"The guy nearest you is Hammerhead, not his real name mind. Can I tell him it?"

A haughty laugh escaped from the male at the question.

"I can tell him myself heh heh. It's not what you think though. I'm Hammerhead because well, I'm good with hammers. But to you sir it's Mason, a normal name an' all. Nothin' weird. Use whichever' best for you." Brick pointed then to the second male of the group.

"That ones Andrews, he's the expert on all things that go boom." Andrews smiled plainly and introduced himself quickly. After he finished, Brick informed the Brotherhood pair of the last person of the Ranger group.

"The pretty wench there is sweet Monica. She has her uses ha ha. eh Mason?"

Hammerhead appeared flushed at the comment. Monica however donned a smirk and rolled her eyes nonchalantly. She was certainly attractive, nothing on his Sarah though Lancaster mentally prodded. He would have put the woman's age at around thirty or so, give or take a year. Younger than him certainly. It appeared they all were except Brick.

"Monica? Have we heard that name before sir?" The unexpected query from Gallows who'd sat down to eat unlike himself. Chris had no answer to it. Yet it soon came when Monica replied in his stead.

"Well, honey bun if you've been to the _Block_ before you sure should of. I would of remembered a hunk like you though. Tall, dark an' handsome. Have a wife mister Brotherhood?" The Ranger female asked flirtatiously. Gallows however seemed to pay no heed to her tone.

"Yes I do." The Knight Captain replied matter of factly and continued to cautiously eat his morning meal.

Her words however brought forth Chris' own recollection, the ones Irving must of remembered.

"Monica? Monica's place? Your a wh-" he stopped himself short just as her eyes turned rapacious.

"ore ermm...a paramour? A courtesan?"

_Dear lord Chris, who speaks like that!_

The answer came though just as her eyes lost its predatory intention. A full smile too replaced her off centered smirk.

"Very ah... _eloquent_ mister Lancaster. I'm a _paramour _second..." Monica chuckled light-heartedly. "...and a _Ranger_ first." She said more sternly and with sincere conviction.

With the introductions out of the way Chris too sat himself down to eat. The Ranger's who sat close to his right began chatting amongst themselves as if allowing him breakfast in relative peace.

That was all well and good but considering he only had the usage of his right arm, it was tough going. Sure, he could of taken his forearm disguise off but anyone could come into the Auto bar. A 295er guard, a Raven or even a Balt wanting to make a few caps on anything remotely Brotherhood or Enclave. Lancaster was actually surprised _not _to see any bounties up for the _Baltimauler._

_It wasn't me who did the mauling. That was the Brotherhood._

Chris was thankful that age too had changed his facial features from nearly ten years before.

_I had a beard then too...still I'll give them no chance of recognition whatsoever._

After a few minutes, the Sentinel had eaten a good half of his meal. His two sunnyside up and well fried Vulture eggs had been gone first, mostly with the help of a few slices of toasted bread. The Brahmin rasher's were next. They were rather large and difficult to cut with just one unhindered hand therefore Chris used what nature gave him. His fingers_. _It was at this point when Bryce finally came and sat squarely between the Brotherhood pair and the Ranger quintet.

"Now your all nearly feed its about time we got our stuff sorted. Don't worry no one ul' come in. I've closed up shop for a few hours. I guess that means you can use your knife _and _fork Lancaster."

Lambasted, Chris curiously looked around the room to the back of him and noticed it was _still _empty. He gingerly removed the sling from his arm and picked up both utensils whilst grinning in the ghouls direction.

"You _could _have said something, Stanford."

The ghoul chuckled. When it subsided his voice turned serious and all began to listen even those still in the midst of eating.

"Right, I know why your here now. So it's not to rid Baltimore of the Ravens? Well even so anything to hurt um is good in my books. A _free _Baltimore was the reason for our rebellion, what do we get though? The Hun's come again. Goths and Vandals destroying what communities had been rebuilt since the great war. Another Mongol horde. Tyranny replaced by tyranny is what we bought with our _blood_."

_That _piqued the Sentinel's curiosity. No average wastelander would know of either of those ancient pre-war tribes and cultures. Lancaster held his tongue and let him continue.

"Your wanting the ol' Enclave bunker at McHenry, I know. Yet to get there, you have to go all the way through Raven territory. Most would go up the ol' parkway then turn east. Bad choice that, you'll be walking straight into the Raven's heart. No, no. We won't be takin' the Raven's walk. I have _another _way. A secret way. One that'll take us all right under their beaks."

"_We?_ _Us_?" The Sentinel asked despite himself. The ghouls reply was quick yet it was his eyes that alarmed the ageing Wanderer once more. Eyes of death.

"Yes, I'm coming with _you_. We leave tonight."

This time Chris didn't speak, for he was speechless.

_I have a bad feeling about this..._

* * *

><p>"<em>They plunder, they slaughter, and they steal: this they falsely name Empire, and where they make a wasteland, they call it peace."<em>

_**- Tacitus**_

**Pennsylvania Wasteland: Shawnee Manns. 09.09 EST.**

"_Warning. All hostile forces will be eradicated. Surrender or be destroyed."_

The unusually toned programmed voice boomed forth from the enemy position just mere meters from Sarah's position.

_Today is not a good day! _

Again Elder Lancaster called on the localized Yankee Oscar radio for artillery support, ignoring the continued threats of destruction ahead of her location.

"...I repeat! Targets are barely twenty meters to the north of our location! Lay down some mortar fire now! Steel dammit! That's an order!"

"But Elder..."

"Do it! Lay down the fire!"

"Danger-close!" Elder Lancaster bellowed, to the Steel Brothers and Sisters on her flanks. The same words came through her radio headset, coming from the CRsec officer commanding the Arch-commons solitary mortar Platoon.

Moments later the enemies cover was bombarded piecemeal, none the less it lessened their opponents fire somewhat. Cries of pain came from in front of her whilst debris the barrage had sent skyward began to fall like the ever rare rains of the Capitol.

Dust, scraped and military forged metals enshrouded with crimson sinew and blast ridden remains returned to the grounds below. The momentary lull didn't last long however, the authoritarian voice of the hostile Sentry bots soon continued as well. When the verbal threats returned, missile fire also followed sending even more of the eroded concrete and barren dusted soil into the air.

More projectile firearms, cyan and crimson laser fire followed, hitting the Brotherhood's own defensive positions which were taking a hammering all along the defensive line. Sarah saw Knight Captain Artemis flinch after something pinged off his T-55s chest armor, he was soon back to firing Plasma blasts from his own E-1 Rifle, decapitating one Protectron in the process.

"_Warning. Continued hostilities will result in termination. Lethal force has been authorised. Surrender or be destroyed."_

More accented automated threats came from the other side. Today it wasn't just men that assaulted their position. Machines had joined them. A veritable horde of the pre-war relics all color dyed in red, white and blue. Those were the colors of the Enclave and the dreaded Star spangled banner. Yet Sarah knew it couldn't be them. For one the enemy bore no power armor...

_Thank Maxson we've stocked up for every type of enemy just in case. Otherwise we'd be up the Potomac without a paddle._

Sentry bots had descended upon them, over a dozen so far, around seven in each wave. Nearly all were out of commission. Whole companies of clumsy and awkward Protectron's units had too accompanied their larger robotic kin. For all their inbuilt awkwardness the automatons laser shot were hampering a counter-assault. While the Sentry bots duel missile fire and its unorthodox azure-like Gatling lasers had them completely pinned to their defensive cover, both on the slopes either side of Yankee Outpost and also the cover she was now based. A pre-war road leading to what was now Shawnee Manns.

_The T-45's weren't built for Laser fire,_ The Elder knew.

Her own T-51b Power Armour would shrug off light based blasts as would the T-55s but for many of her Knights and Paladins there'd be no such protection. For the soldiers of the Riveter 3rd and the Arch-Commons 2nd Battalion nearly none at all. One laser impact had in fact glanced precariously off her own chest plate within the first few minutes of the fire-fight, now she knew to keep her head and body firmly covered.

"Lima Niner three to Arch commons artillery, wheel your targeting up five meters then let them have it! We need those Sentry bots out of commission!" She again ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

"Danger-close!" Sarah again warned.

Seconds later more explosions ripped open the already cracked ground behind the assailants concrete and auto-mobile covering. This time the results were more obvious. Several silhouettes were thrown wantonly into the air above, many of these shadow like visages missing limps or heads. Many were Protectron's but some had been human of that Elder Lancaster was sure of. Yet the programmed threats of the Sentry bot still firing on her position continued unabated.

"_Surrender traitor's or be annihilated. Continued hostilities will lead to the harshest repercussions." _

_This should shut you the hell up!_

Sarah began priming two EMP grenades. A box of them had been hastily carried to this portion of Defensive fighting positions near to Yankee Oscar upon first seeing the robotic foes joined with their human compatriots.

"Pulse out!"

After the Elder's warning, the pair of grenades were thrown headlong into the bellowing of dusted air ahead of her. Shouts of dismay could be heard from their ever numerable foes, when the flash burst hit however it was the Sentry bot closest to her that fell silent after one more final stuttered monologue.

"_Warning... Onwards... the breach... May...sun never... for... and country! Warn-"_

The machine exploded then, sending hardened and deadly metallic fibres and shrapnel in every direction. A multitude of its more vulnerable Protectron cousins that had marched up to reinforce it were thrown like rag dolls in a Appalachian rad-blizzard. A cascade of detonations followed as several of their torsos erupted into fiery spark ridden explosions. The effect must of peppered the remaining human foes with shrapnel of all assortments. Seconds later Elder Lancaster was proven correct.

The resulting domino effect was near instantaneous. The withdrawal of the men and women that could still stand began in earnest.

Sarah just continued firing.

Two of the retreating soldiers were felled from her vaunted M72 Gauss rifle. One of her projectiles ripped straight through the metal laced armor of one of the Brotherhood's enemies. It appeared to have completely severed his body at the torso, for his upper half fell harshly to the crater ridden concrete below. The legs followed soon enough in a spate of scarlet liquid.

The second had taken one of the ferromagnetic slugs in the right shoulder. The impact subsequently blew her arm clean off in a grisly and macabre spectacle of splattered plasma and muscle. The hostile collapsed immediately afterwards, as bloody crimson billowed unceremoniously from the awful wound.

_Two more down..._

"Elder, third wave soon?" Artemis rasped to her immediate right.

"Probably! Target practice, eh Fredrick?" Her reply tried to make light of the situation but if the onslaught continued...

Sarah could hear over her headset that all was not going well in the other engagements. Even though a minor respite had come to their location.

The two squadrons upon the slopes of Glades pike were taking a heavy beating from the north and west. Half of the Riveters had been sent to the Pike to reinforce Knight Captain Vallincourt, whilst the rest remained to fortify the interior of Yankee Oscar and protect the radio transmitter near to Shawnee Manns.

The Northern slopes weren't doing much better but with half of the Arch-Commons bolstering the single Brotherhood squadron stationed there, it appeared the assault was slowly grinding away to nothingness.

_Was this like the war with the New Californian's? At least we have the numbers now._

The Brotherhood were firing towards an enemy that had at first, taken them by relative surprise. Two brothers had been moderately injured in the first wave, another two in the second. Fortunately there'd been no fatalities as of yet. Unfortunately that was only the casualty list for the three Brotherhood Squadrons with her. Reports had yet to come through for the other areas but it wasn't sounding good.

The remaining half of the 4th Arch-Commons had reinforced Sarah and Knight Captain Artemis. They'd lost seven individuals so far, while six of the Arch-Commons soldiers had been injured critically, five of which had come from the same platoon. The Capitol Republic's soldiers were steadily dropping like bloatflies but to their credit they were holding up to the concentrated fire well, when all things were considered.

With the Brotherhood of Steels Vertibird's being used for leap transmissions to the Citadel, rather than recon and air support their position was now precarious. Her Brotherhood and their newly arrived CRsec reinforcements had handled themselves well though.

_Until another wave comes. What about after that? And after that?_

Barely forty minutes ago the enemy had attacked with numbers she and her Knights and Paladin's could barely count; men and machine in abundance. What made it worse was Sarah's reinforcements happened to be dead on their feet from a double quick march which she had ordered. _Aries _had fortunately radioed them near Gray Springs, a settlement on the along the Pitt trail near to midnight. The two Battalion's had arrived an hour ago and many had _just _set up encampment to rest and refresh themselves.

_No air cover, no eyes and more than three quarters of my men want to sleep. By Maxson!_ Sarah thought angrily after firing a pot-shot at a malfunctioning Protectron that was still randomly firing every which way. The inevitable explosion didn't improve her mood in the slightest.

It appeared their foes had waited patiently until nearly every transceiver had been sabotaged or destroyed.

From Napier, the next nearest community east of Yankee Outpost all the way to Mid-town north of the Germantown ruins. Every radio transmitter bar the ones closest to her and Gray Springs were now inoperable. Yankee Oscar was now on local transmissions, it's range of operation barely twelve miles around for ground-side operatives. Her Vertibird wings heightened elevation and internal systems gave them an advantage and increased their range to nearly thirty miles.

After that though nothing. _I knew it would be bad._

Without the transmission towers their own radio range dropped drastically to just over three miles. Not nearly enough to conduct a full on assault of the Pitt _and_ hold a forward base in Pennsylvania.

_It's all or nothing. _Elder Lancaster realized. Either her whole force had to withdraw back to the Capitol or...

_We counter-attack, with nearly everything in Pennsylvania._

"For Steels sake!" She seethed aloud.

_What would my father have done? Not this, he wouldn't even been in this situation._

Doubt had begun to creep in at her decision to venture northward, more so after this mornings two fierce engagements. A part of her knew it to be rash but drastic action needed to be taken.

It had to be, her Brotherhood had set itself to protect and educate the Capital Wasteland. It had done, all in an attempt to start the rekindling of civilization the First Maxson wished and also because it was the _right _thing to do. Her father believed that and so did she.

"Kilo Charlie Three Three to Yankee Oscar units. Hostiles are retreating, I repeat hostile's are retreating."

Knight Captain Vallincourt's voice echoed through her ears. His words rang true, it had been a over ten minutes since the last push, only a minimal rearguard remained. Maybe a third wave would only come later in the day or tomorrow. Their foes would need to rest and restock just like them.

_Robots don't though and we didn't bring a single military bot. Only Construction ones._

"Yankee Oscar One received. Kilo Sierra One Five on Point November, what's the enemies status? Over."

Senior Scribe Senley had been allocated the task of becoming an Oscar command. It was needed even more so now with Citadel control being cut off.

"Sierra One Five here. Point November is clear of hostile's and my Paladin's can't see any more coming up the Pitt trail. Just straggler's mostly. Over."

_Good. It's dying down for the morning then._ At least her Capitol Republic comrades could rest somewhat now.

"Yankee Oscar received. Do you copy Elder?" Senley queried rather expectedly. The Senior Scribe was primarily a medical supervisor not a Radio control operator yet he'd stepped up to the challenge well enough.

"Received and understood. Have all units remain at their posts until 09.45 Romeo time. Then stagger rest times, two platoons for three hours each. Understood?" Sarah stated with a hint of caution.

Although it appeared a general retreat was in order, she wasn't certain. Clicks followed by acknowledgements of her command followed soon after she'd said them. Now they'd have to wait. All the while two things were abuzz in Elder Lancaster's mind.

_Attack or Retreat._

They could only wait so long.

* * *

><p><em>"If<em>_ I had Canadian Soldiers, American technology and British officers I would rule the world." _

_**- Winston Leonard Spencer Churchill **_

**The Citadel: Squires Quarters: C Wing****. 09.30 EST.**

Today was Sunday, which meant the day off lessons and exercise. A free day for the squires to revise, relax or simply play with their Steel siblings. She chose to relax upon her bunk for the morning.

_I like Sunday best._ Maria thought gleefully.

Monday to Saturday were lesson days from early assembly at ten O'clock in the morning all the way to half past four in the evening. Monday to Friday always had evening exercise but yesterday hadn't.

_I like Saturday second best!_

There was no evening exercise today either. Yesterday in the place of evening circuit training was a marathon game of Super mutants and Knights which had been played and organized on one side of the Bailey and supervised by Senior Scribe Yearling.

Maria had started off as a Knight whilst four A wing squires had been the first Super mutants.

It had been the first time she'd ever run the gauntlet and luckily for her she'd got to the Bravo point on the other side. Others hadn't be so lucky. Jeremy had been turned into a Super mutant, Gabriel Colvin and twelve year old Alex Dargon junior too. Feisty Richard Durga-Vegas junior had too fallen to the green menace but not without a fight. He'd punched one of the A winger's in the arm and had been put in the _Vault _for bad behavior. Other squires too now faced the diminished entourage of Knights upon the Bravo safe point.

Thirteen mutants now faced the combined might of the A, B and C wing Squires in all their Grey exercise wear and sweat dripping glory. The second run back to Alpha point was hard fought and nearly had Maria turning to the Green side but she managed to sidestep Dargon junior. Unfortunately she'd fallen into a three-way trap and had _accidentally_ pushed Gabriel Colvin to the floor when he and two A winger's had her cornered. Maria had also kicked one of the A winger's after falling to the baileys concrete ground in panic.

Senior Scribe Yearling had put in her in the _Vault _for it_, _ending her Saturday playtime. At least she hadn't become a Super Mutant! Despite the scolding received it was still fun and today had the promise of many more cross wing activities.

The only upsetting thing about today was that it was _supposed _to be parent-child day as well. Were squires could get to see their mommy's and daddy's either in the Brotherhood or elsewhere if they weren't a part of Steel. Jeremy's mom Rebecca had already arrived and had taken him to see his grandmother Lana for the morning and afternoon in Rivet City. Maria didn't know squire's could do that but apparently they could.

_Maybe I'll have adventures and still be able to see Malcolm in Vault 101; even if I am a Squire._

The thought mellowed her somewhat uncheerful mood at not seeing her parents on the one day she was meant to see them. Thankfully even though Jeremy had gone on a day out he'd left his grandfather's memoirs with her.

On Friday Maria and young Jeremy had read about a place called _Maxson,_ an actual town. She found it amazing that her friend had a last name the same as a settlement. She'd wondered if there was a place called Lancaster but figured not, she wasn't that lucky.

Many of the words she didn't understand but she orated them anyway. Last night the memoirs had spoken of a place called Los Angeles with its Boneyard and how a Paladin called Samuel had returned to Steel with many others. The date for that was around April time the young Lancaster remembered. Lots of people had gone into the forever-ever sleep there with the Angels and Ashur. It upset both of them somewhat but still they persisted in reading. No else went back to be preserved with Steel; Maria was thankfully for that yet they finished anyway after both Jeremy and she had gotten the tired eye _before _lights out.

It was a new day today though. New wonders and adventures awaited upon opening the memoirs cradled between her arms.

_If I read it now, I'll have to read it again with Jeremy._

Despite her own thoughts, Maria decided to continue onwards anyway. After all she was older and if anything bad was written she would know not to tell the younger Jeremy afterwards.

_It's called being responsible! _The headstrong Lancaster concluded. And so with her mind set and quickly made she opened the memoirs which she now lay spread open upon her bed. Maria sat cross-legged as she usually did in her Memoir's reading time. Most of the squires were still asleep even her brother James who was lying peacefully to her right on his own bed bunk. Therefore she'd read it in her head, _privately._

_**2nd May 2254**_

_**We have been successful on every front. **_

_**The Angels Boneyard is now under siege. None of it's people have left or entered. They'll soon starve out or surrender the entirety their arms and technology to Elder Alfonso.**_

_**A hundred strong company of the Bear's ramshackle army attempted to lift the siege but were slaughtered to the last. There were no casualties for the Los Angeles Chapter either. **_

_**It was a great victory for the Brotherhood especially after the deaths of many brave brothers and sisters in early April including my own future Brother-in-law Samuel. **_

_**Jessica's auntie Mary is also presumed dead in the collapsed bunker of Shady Sands. She was married to a Vallincourt I hear; One of them had been Elder there too. Old Nathaniel I believe.**_

_**Steel preserve the three of their Souls. And all the others too.**_

_**Jessica is still taking it hard but she's coping. I have tried to be as supportive as I can and I believe it's working. She smiled today for the first time in what feels like months. It has only been one month though, since the 5th of April.**_

_**Even so I'll try to make her laugh tomorrow and if not I'll support her still.**_

_**3rd May 2254**_

_**No news from the engagements as of yet. Still my father refuses to send me on assignment. Not after the New Californian counter-attack on Maxson in March, he says.**_

_**We won for Steel's sake! No one died either only the bear's did.**_

_**So what if I got injured. It was only minor and my armor took most of the shrapnel and explosive impact. I don't want to be mollycoddled! Mother thinks the same though. They've put up a united front as usual.**_

_**'You're of the Maxson line you can't be put into needless danger' she says.**_

_**I am a Junior Paladin of the Brotherhood! I'm supposed to fight! I told her.**_

_**But she never listened. Neither of them do.**_

_**4th May 2254**_

_**I said the same thing to Jessica as I said to my mother today after she'd agreed with her over evening meal.**_

_**It was an awful mistake and I now regret every moment of it.**_

_**She began to cry and sob. Then she shouted at me, our first fight and one in which I completely surrendered. **_

_**Mother agreed with every word of it as did Rina, Jessica's mother. My father and Jessica's father Isaac remained silent but the judgement was there. Samuel's young daughters; four year old Violeta and two year old Eliora cried when they heard Jessica.**_

_**Charlotte refused to even look at me and I know why. Samuel her late husband is now preserved in Steel yet all I talk about is fighting for the Brotherhood.**_

_**My family and my future family have now united against my recklessness.**_

_**Yet all I care about is that my words made my Love cry. It was my fault.**_

_**I feel broken and useless. **_

_**Why I can't I do anything right!**_

_**6th May 2254**_

_**I apologized to Jessica today. I won't lie to myself. I begged her forgiveness in fact.**_

_**I was foolish, oh so very foolish. I spoke of fighting and my right to do it yet her brother is dead and her aunt too.**_

_**She accepted my apology with a kiss. Jessica had tears in her eyes, I did too. I'm man enough to admit it.**_

_**I love her yet I feel that sometimes I don't deserve her. **_

_**It remained only a kiss though as Isaac ordered me out of his living area for some excuse of an order. He'd been hiding in the master bedroom with little Violeta the whole time!**_

_**It was a set up surely to see the son of Maxson cry. Violeta called us both 'icky'. While I swear Senior Paladin Ashur had a smirk on his face.**_

_**I laughed and so did Jessica. I have her back.**_

_**7th May 2254**_

_**The Angels Boneyard has surrendered. Word came through today.**_

_**Elder Alfonso has taken their arms and destroyed them whilst taking what technology they had back to our Los Angeles Chapter. The New Californian military in the settlement were put to the firing squads using their own weapons before their disposal as not to waste our own ammunition.**_

_**It is a good day for us.**_

_**Father believes if things keep up the traitorous Bear will surrender within the year. He has already thought of the demands which are to be sent to their President within the next two month's.**_

_**Jessica and I also had our first intimate liaison in many months. In one of the store cupboards again.**_

_**It was a great day for me.**_

_**We made love- **_

"What're you reading sis?"

_Urgh! He has to interrupt me!_

"Go back to sleep James, your making me lose reading focus. I was concentrating. Really I was."

Maria turned to see her brother still covered by his thin cloudy dyed blanket. The covers were up to the nape of his neck and were scrunched up. James head still lay on his grey pillow while he squinted sleepily in her direction. She stuck a tongue out at him because of his insolent interruption. He reciprocated the tongue pulling in earnest.

"I'm up now so no. So what're you reading?"

She finally sighed in submission. "It's Jeremy's granddaddy's journal or memoir thingy. Same difference."

"Do you understand it all? The words I mean." James replied.

_No._

"Yes I do!" she lied, vigorously.

Her brother simply smiled, then began to push himself up from his sleeping position. He was now sitting up right in a similar way to herself.

"Really? You really know all the words?" James questioned as if he'd found out her fib.

"Yes, really, really! Now are you going back to sleep or you coming over to read with me?" Maria said sternly. The reply was another smile followed by a shake of the head.

"Haven't you heard? The Scribes are taking Old Liberty out of the ground today. At ten in the morning they said. The crane is ready and everything."

_Oooooooh! Wait what's Old Liberty? _Maria thought in equal parts eagerness and caution.

"Okay then mister! Who's Old Liberty and who told you? Who's your spy?" The youngest Lancaster asked with a grin upon her youthful face.

"The bot! The old bot; Liberty Prime. Sentinel Vargas told me yesterday too. He's my spy." Her brother winked mischievously and he too donned a cheeky smirk.

"So are we going then? To see Old Liberty I mean. How did you know to wake up too?"

James sagely pointed to his Pip-boy which lay upon their shared and sectioned pair of drawers. Maria however hadn't a clue what he was on about.

"And? How's that wok-"

_Beep! BEEP! Beep! BEEP! Beep! BEEP! Beep!_

"-en... Turn it off! Turn it off!" Maria shouted. The damage was done though. Covers were being upturned and squires from one end of the quarters to the other were staring haplessly from their interrupted sleep. James was fumbling the notches and knobs on his Super-Pip yet the cacophonous din never ceased.

"Turn it off!" The Female Lancaster yelled once more, her voice however was drowned out by the needless noise. Somehow though her brother heard.

"I don't know how! Turn off!" He ordered, yet nothing happened.

The constant alarm ringing continued to sound without interruption. Maria then noted her elder twin attempt to slide his Pip-boy on.

"Turn off!" James again bellowed.

_Silence._

"You did it! You turned it off!" She applauded gratefully. "It's voice activated!"

Unfortunately Maria realized upon looking around that the other C wing squires weren't as impressed as she.

"You Lancaster's! You've woken us all up! Get back in that Vault and stay there. You shouldn't be here!" The eleven year old Gabriel Colvin said, annoyance and anger dripping from his accusatory words. More vicious comments came after him.

_He's just mad I pushed him!_

"Yeah! Get back in your hole Vaultie's! You don't belong here." The young Diane Gunnison said menacingly. She was younger than both Maria and her brother though at only eight.

_She doesn't scare me._

"Get his Pip-boy and throw it away!"

The aggressive command had come from Richie Durga-Vegas one of the oldest squires in C wing. Not only did he utter the words but he stepped towards James and began to wrestle the Super-Pip from his forearm.

_Get off my brother!_

"Off! Get off! Get off him! Off! Off!" She pleaded and yelled.

Then Maria saw an arm raise and a fist clench. It was Richie's and after the events of yesterday she knew what was coming. Without thinking she jumped up to grab the older boy's arm, putting all her weight into the motion. She then twisted and pushed it to the floor and carried on twisting some more.

_Don't you punch MY brother!_

"AAAAARRGGGHHHHH!" The sound was piercing and almost certainly came from Richie.

"Don't! You! Hurt! My! Brother!" She screamed as if to equal the cry of agony. She let go then, mere moments later the quarter lights turned on...

"Squires! What is the meaning of this!"

The adult voice was from Senior Scribe Yearling who too looked like she'd just woken up, for her normal Quill Scribe robes weren't on. The Senior Scribe was wearing some type of small red dress that barely reached the top of her thighs whilst two puny looking threads of fabric hung over her shoulders.

_Mommy has a pair just like it_, Maria realized.

Richie was crying now. His sobs were uncontrollable and his words came out in mumbles but she heard him well enough.

"Arrgghhh! She...! She! Broke my arm! Arrggghhh! Maria! She did it! And James too!"

Her brother appeared dumbstruck and lost for words. _No he didn't you liar!_ More people then began to accuse the pair, many were pointing in the twins direction.

_Ohh. I guess... I guess, I won't be seeing Old Liberty after all._

"You two! Both Squire Lancaster's come here! Detention for both of you. Free day for you is cancelled!" The scantily dressed Senior Scribe ordered. James meekly obeyed, she however did not.

"It wasn't me _first,_ Richie was going to punch James! He didn't do anything!" Was all Maria managed before finally slinking towards their head tutor in submission.

"_Now!" _Senior Scribe Yearling hissed angrily.

_Stupid Pip-boy!_ Were her last thoughts before being rounded into an empty classroom. The one firearm's theory was generally taught in.

All her brother could say was, _'It's like I never left.' _

Maria never replied to him. Her head simply fell to the desk. She'd remembered Lizzie's tired face look aghast and horrified at what she'd done to Richie. The young Lancaster knew she'd just lost all her new made friends.

_It's just me and James now... Mommy and daddy are gone._

Tears then began to drip down her checks and began cascading onto the wooden desk below, turning her new detention station into a small rare puddle.

"I was already awake..." James said after moments of silence in their joint detention class. Maria simply continued to cry.

_Stupid, Stupid Pip-boy! Stupid, Stupid Brother!_

* * *

><p><em>Authors notes.<em>

_Review please?_

_1. Louis the Unifier was the King-consort to Elizabeth the third. Elizabeth's mother was also French being the great great great granddaughter of Charles de Gaulle. One of the many arranged marriages of the royal family in the attempt of the Franco-British government to keep the union from falling apart. Soviet Russia also had a hand in keeping the two near millennia old enemies together especially when it goes all Red alert in the Resource wars. The enemy of my enemy is my friend indeed._

_(The factor of French socialism is diminished greatly in the events of this ATL 20__th __Century. A second Spanish civil war, communist terror attacks on Paris supplied by the Soviet union etc. The populace of many areas has by 1956 firmly swung to the right wing. The same to of the UK. 'Labour' is centrist-right far earlier than the 1990's. The 'communist' parties of most countries in the west are also banned. So much for freedom of speech and expression eh? Remember kiddies, freedom isn't free._

_2. French Translations. Apologies but the long sentences are internet translated as my French is rather below basic :-\. If any of my French compatriots feel it's been translated wrong, please inform me!_

_C'est sage de la mère du lac: It is wise of the mother of the lake._

_Ma Dame: My lady._

_La mère le du lac a la clémence: The mother the of lake have mercy/clemency._

_Ville du rois: Town/City of Kings. (Pre-war Kingston, Ontario. Post-war Kings town or Ville du rois. Of course it was called Kings town before becoming Kingston. A written slant at the devolution that has occurred since the bombs fell.)_

_Oui: Yes_

_Oui qui est vrai: Yes that is true_

_In this ATL Britain and France are properly bilingual. i.e. I wouldn't have started learning French at age 11 but at 4 years old and vice versa. Also because of unification of the UK and France, Canada's own 'split' between French-Canadians and Anglo-Canadians is lessened comparatively. Of course there would still have been separatist movements in all three countries. Nothing is rose tinted in the Fallout universe I'm afraid. The threat of the red Communist menace has an effect though, Non?_


	20. My Sisters Keeper

_Authors notes._

_First update in ages, sorry!_

_After my writers block my computer decided to die. Therefore I needed to buy a new one and that... needed money. A couple months later and I have a new computer and a new chapter._

_Thank you for the reviews, everyone who has reviewed. Apologises if I haven't messaged you back to thank you properly. :-(_

_Thanks also to Verpine and 321Jaz who destroyed my spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. (If there are any left, tell me and I can make it right!)  
><em>

_Because of work and my social life etc. I can't pinpoint when a next chapter will come as my writing time has been reduced because of work. So rather than disappoint, I'll just say..._

_the next chapter will come, when its been written._

Chapter Twenty

* * *

><p>_<span>My sisters keeper<span>

"_Lord help the mister that comes between me and my sister..."_

_**- Irving Berlin **_

**Sunday 12th July 2294. **_**10.17 EST.**_** The Citadel: Squires Classroom Beta: C Wing.**

Maria and James were still in detention after waking the entirety of the C Wing squires from their free day slumber. He was sure that Richie Durga-Vegas' arm being broken by his sister had sometime to do with it also.

"Are you still mad?" James meekly asked his sibling.

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you! It's all your fault!" Maria cried in-between sobs. Those words hurt yet he tried not to show it.

"I didn't... sorry..." was also he managed to utter before turning silent again. A devilish gaze from Maria halted his attempt at repentance as to did the steeled glare of Senior Scribe Yearling, now fully clothed in front of James' detention class.

There were but two of them in the room. Both he and his sister Maria. James pondered morosely at how long they'd be confined for. He was getting restless and the young Lancaster wanted to make things right for his little sister too. His impatience at once got the best of him then as he asked the Senior Scribe that very question.

"How long do we have to stay here miss Yearling?" James queried, his words still quiet and weak.

"For as long as I deem it necessary. Why do you have a place to be squire?" Lancaster's head tutor questioned. He wasn't sure how to answer her so James simply shook his head in response.

"Hmm. I thought as much. Your sister broke another squires arm. She attacked another member of our Brotherhood. I don't know how it was in that vault of yours but here, that's inexcusable." Yearling said. Her words however shone no light onto why _he _was in detention as well.

Still the answer annoyed James, Maria was _defending _him not attacking Richie, he didn't know the real difference but there was one and that was important!

"But miss! Maria was defending me! Richie was going to h-" He started but a stern shush from the Senior Scribe promptly quieted the nine year old down.

"That may be the case. Right now it's being looked at but as of this very moment your both in detention. Is that clear squire Lancaster?"

In an overtone of resignation James replied, "Yes Senior Scribe..."

His Pip-boy was of course no longer donned upon his forearm. It lay on the desk in front of Yearling as too did Maria's. They were to be confiscated until further notice. Unlike in his other daily detentions he had nothing to focus on. Nothing to _do. _With his Pip-boy also gone James had no other outlet to distract his attention, so he started counting roof panels...

More minutes passed without a word from anyone. Only their breathing and Maria quiet sobs could be heard, as well as the muffled voices of other members of the Brotherhood moving along the expansive corridors outside the part workshop, part detention class.

James' roof panel count was at three hundred and fifty eight when the door of the confinement room opened vociferously. He jumped at the sudden startling noise as hardened steel and oaken wood hit the concrete wall, shuddering the classroom slightly. His sister and Senior Scribe Yearling did also. Where as Maria went pale at the abrupt surprise, James' head tutor instantly rose to her feet in an attempt to lambaste the new arrival at the door.

Upon seeing who it was however she saluted immediately.

"Sentinel Vargas Sir!" James' head tutor said with a prompt haste.

_Why is he here... _the young Lancaster wondered curiously.

"_Acting Elder _until further notice Elora. Now why are these two here, on this day? Elder Lancaster's own children and late Elder Lyons own grandchildren?" Vargas' words sounded thunderously, almost angry. Yet his face and features were calm.

"But sir... Squire Maria Lancaster is accused of breaking another squires arm. She openly admits to it, though she said it was in defense of her brother." Head tutor Yearling said.

It was obvious to even James that she appeared uncomfortable at their superiors entrance and questioning.

"So you've put both squires in detention for an offense only one was a part of? Is that correct Senior Scribe?"

Instead of an answer only a plethora of mumbling came forth from the Senior Scribes mouth.

"What was that? I can't hear you Senior Scribe. How about we both forget the fact you've punished an innocent Squire as well as an apparently guilty one and just let them have the free day. It's their first week here after all."

Yearling nodded solemnly at Vargas words, yet he could see a fury in her eyes that he'd never witnessed before.

"Yes, sir." was all she uttered before the acting Elder spoke to her again. His words were soft this time, with a sense of familiarity and friendship to them.

"Elora... my good friend. Are you going to spend all this day making sure they stay in this room? We have more important matters. Priority Alpha. Meet me in the Great hall, something's come up."

Vargas paused momentarily then, his attention turning to Maria.

"Squire. Do you speak the truth? Was it in defense of a fellow Squire?"

"Yes! He was going to punch James! I didn't want that to happen!" His sister said, still defiant as ever. Maria's tears had dried upon her reddened cheeks and her hair too was all a mess, even so it appeared not to bother her in the slightest.

"Hmm, do we punish our own for protecting our own? Yet at the same time punish our own for hurting our own? What would you have me do Squire?" Vargas queried. Maria's mouth moved but she closed it before words escaped them.

Again she tried, this time his sister spoke with a sense of uncertainty. It was unlike her.

"Err... I... don't know. Elder...knight sir. I would... instead praise the protector but punish the person who wanted to hurt the other."

Vargas smiled mildly at Maria words.

"Yes. But not today. Today is your free day. Now go. And take those Pip-boys with you."

And so they did. Maria was smiling now, cheerful almost as they exited the detention room to venture to only they knew where, her tears had also stopped but it was still written across her face that she'd wept recently.

Even with his sisters uplift in mood, James felt that something was amiss. He just couldn't place it. He'd noticed the look of Senior Scribe Yearling before exiting. He noticed the worry upon her face, it was plain to see. Vargas' words had changed her emotions from anger to concern and shock.

_How had they done that?_

He didn't answer. His own questions would wait. They were free for the day.

"What are we going to do now?" James simply asked, taking his mind off of his unseen misgivings and back to his seen ones. His sister had been angry at him before, he hoped she wasn't now. James also wished that she'd speak to him once more.

"Look at the Old bot?" James' sister replied. Her answer brought a smile across his face.

_She's talking to me again! She's not mad!_

Unfortunately though, judging by the time; he'd already come up from the ground and out of the Citadel.

"He's already gone Maria." He said sorrowfully. Despite it upsetting his sister more so, it made her grin more pronounced.

"Ah well. Lets explore! We're sure to find something fun to do, without all the other squires."

James' smile to broadened at those words. He was in full agreement.

"The Lancaster kids: Citadel adventures! It'll be fun! And... I promise not to mess with my Pip-boy either."

"Good!" Maria replied. "I'm still mad at you for that! Don't think our off the hook." She pouted and mouthed without a sense of madness. After that she playfully punching him in the shoulder.

It hurt slightly. For once however, James didn't mind.

"That's what I saved you from mister. Richie would have knocked your head off. I swear it, I do!"

He laughed. Knowing full well what Maria said was probably true.

_We protect each other. My sister and me. Together always and forever. Like a family should be._

* * *

><p>"<em>We lost the American colonies because we lacked the statesmanship to know the right time and the manner of yielding what is impossible to keep."<em>

_**- Queen Elizabeth II. House of Windsor.**_

**Pennsylvania Wasteland: Shawnee Manns. Outpost Yankee. 19:43 EST**

"Report Knight Captain." Sarah words, although commanding were dripped with tiredness and fatigue.

A yawn from her before Knight Captain Louis Vallincourt spoke, made it clear that weariness had been setting in for sometime. She had hadn't slept since the early hours of the morning and it had been a rest of only a couple of hours. Then the attacks came.

It was the same for Vallincourt also, as well as many of her Steel Brothers and Sisters. CRsec had received staggered rests since the morning assaults but her Knights and Paladins had napped for merely an hour or two. The same as her. Only an excessive amount of Restco black coffee, Stim-pills and her own Power Armour kept her standing and awake.

"No movement as of yet from the north or west. Citadel Command know we are here however, alive and as well as can be. Sentinel Vargas is asking if more Brothers and Vertibird's are needed. We have provisions for two months, four if we go to half rations. Enough water for one but with the nearby source that would now be far more. Pack Brahmin can sustain us even longer with milk and meat, if the need arises."

The Knight Captains words were heavy yet quick, Sarah sensed the underlying impatience in them.

_He wants to strike now. To save his sister._

She would have done the same, yet Sarah had no blood siblings to test that view on, only Steel siblings. The urgency was greater Elder Lancaster knew, but blood wasn't thicker than Steel. Yet it made the bonds stronger. More lives than Cecillia Vallincourt hanged in the balance if she erred in her decision making.

"Good. Our provisions are in order then. Is our perimeter sufficiently strengthened now Colonel?"

Colonel Henshaw of the Riveter 3rd Battalion was a stocky men, of balding hair. This lack of protection had reddened his head in the wasteland sun, giving it an almost unholy crimson shade. Sarah tried not to stare at the burnt and blistered skin while he spoke. Thankfully she succeeded.

"Our Construction bots have raised walls of scrap, stone and wood around the defensive line following the paths of the trenches. I believe the Arch-commons have been working on Sentry towers upon Point November also, one is completed, while another two are being raised. It's a wonder that so much material is so close at hand Elder. What with the Shawnee marshes near us."

_Yes. An Oasis so close, that we're now ripping apart for wood, stone and everything else._ The thought annoyed her, it was counter to everything the Codex stood for, at least Sarah believed that. Civilization couldn't be rekindled without nature alongside it...

But all she said was "Good. Carry on Colonel." He did so. Sarah had already heard his report but for the others it was new information.

With Elder Lancaster now were Knight Captain Vallincourt and Colonel Henshaw in her makeshift command tent, others also joined them. Colonel Michelle Pacion of the Arch-commons 2nd Battalion stood across from her. A portable metal table and a local map of the area lay between them.

Sarah noted her to be a hard but brave women who's voice cut like serrated Steel. It matched her nickname 'Machete'.

_Machete Pacion or Colonel Machete the men of Canterbury Commons call her._

The name suited the women well, she reasoned.

_What is my nickname to the men under me? Or am I simply 'Elder'? Probably not._

Knight Captain Artemis was in attendance as was Major John Dickson.

The Major all that was left of the 10th Riveters 2nd Battalion. His wounds were clearly painful, she saw for he winched at many of his movements. Apprentice Brandice helped him to be seated and despite his protests the Major stood up anyway, like everyone else around him. Sarah had misgivings of the Major's health after so soon a time but he was adamant. He should of still been in triage but Elder Lancaster had relented.

_'Elder with all due respect. If I can talk, walk and piss by myself. I'm sure a meeting won't kill me.'_

Sarah had seen him do the former two yet she simply took his words for the latter. His information though, would be crucial, and he was right. A command meeting wouldn't kill the Major, maybe only bore him to death...

_I used to hate these when I was younger. _Now Elder Lancaster knew the reasoning behind them.

_At least the Republic's military doesn't twiddle its thumbs and speak words that mean little to nothing. The politicians do enough for everyone. _

When CRsec spoke, they did things, as they should. Much like her Brotherhood. Objectives were made and set, then they were accomplished. It was as simple as that. Sometimes however the Brotherhood hid things..._ or conceal the truth._

And this was one of those times.

_Marie... Marie Ashur. I know her as. Louis too because of their blood connection. Yet no one else. How do I tell my other officers and my Steel Brothers that our enemy is a child of one of our own?_

Many believed Cecillia Vallincourt was in the Pitt to act as a liaison between the old Capital's new state and the one in Pennsylvania. Which was true from a certain point of view. Anyone could of done that, yet Cecillia was a cousin, a family member to the young Marie. Someone she could look to for guardianship, guidance and even motherly love.

_Why betray that? Unless..._

Sarah inwardly recoiled, no doubt a clear grimace appeared upon her features too.

"Elder?"

The named title broke her thoughts. She looked around. It appeared Colonel Henshaw had finally finished updating everyone.

"Thank you Colonel. Now, Major. Do you believe yourself well enough to tell us what you saw?" Sarah politely asked, forgetting her past musings.

With a wearied inhalation of breath and a strained nod of the head Major Dickson began. Oft stopping at times for a brief respite.

"It was the same tour as any other Elder... Colonel Henshaw will tell you when he's on the Trail escort. We rested up at Century Square as always. Just outside of the Pitt. Small town... but the guards there paid us no mind. Friendly bunch like always... then we moved up to the Mount, Olivers mount and the Pitt's first gate..."

Dickson paused as if in recollection. Then after wincing at a pang of pain from his wounds, the Major continued with gritted teeth.

"The gates were closed they said. Upon further orders. It was the same Captain of the gates as always yet he felt different... my bones tingled then. It felt wrong. They had us there, waiting in line. Pack Brahmin and water merchants in the center of us too. _'Hand over your supplies. Upon orders of Queen Marie.'_ he finally said. _'Only when we have the munitions_', Colonel Stanley said back... then the shooting started. Not from the gates but from the ruins and buildings to our flanks. Most of us went down then. The colonel, he... took a bullet to the neck. Dead before he hit the ground."

"Who attacked you then?" Sarah queried.

"Hell if I know Elder but I can guess. The guys on Oliver's mount just watched. The Captain just watched, the bastard. Watched us die from afar."

A spat of coughing from Dickson followed then, apprentice Brandice moved to help but he waved the young scribe away.

"They watched as we were gunned down. I saw glimpses of the attackers... Teched up. Good armour they had, weapons too. We couldn't see them proper but for the red. So that's what we shot at. We held our own... then the 'bird's came. Three of um, blasting out machine gun and missile fire. I... called the retreat... they followed us, what was left. Twenty fell back with me to Century square, we all ran. Ran the furthest I've ever gone in my whole damn life. When I got there, no one followed. The Bird's cut um down. Slaughtered us. All the while playing_ music. _Fuckin music! Old, old music, stuff from before the war. It was Enclave no doubt about it."

Apprentice Brandice chirped up then, his curiosity appeared to peak. "Major... what music? Can you describe it? Pre-war knowledge is the Quill's to know."

"God above! You want me to sing it?" Dickson replied, with a cut of cynicism.

"No...no... just. How did it go?" The apprentice once again asked.

"Well... it had no words. Not that I heard. Just sounds... drums I think, those instruments people used to bang I guess. A whistle too. Like a whistle. That came first... then the drums, both of um at once. Them and the whistle."

"Yankee doodle? Was it that?" Brandice quizzed curiously.

_For Steel's sake I hope not. If its the Enclave..._

"Not that, Jesus it wasn't that, I heard enough of that when I was a kid on that fuckin Radio, that and Eden! But I could of put of with that. It was different. It was something... something else."

A slow hum came from Dickson then. Sarah didn't recognise it, it appeared however that Apprentice Brandice did. Yet all he uttered was a single word.

"Impossible." 

* * *

><p>"<em>There's forty pennies on the drum<br>_

_For those that volunteered to come  
><em>

_To live and fight for another day  
><em>

_Over the sea's and far away _

_O'er the sea's and o'er the waves._

_To Erie, Albany and Maine_

_Our King commands and we obey_

_Over the sea's and far away._

_Through storm and torrent , wind and hail_

_We landed here, we shall prevail_

_We shall stand and we shall stay_

_Over the sea's and far away._

_(Chorus)_

_Now though I travel far from home_

_I know that I am not alone_

_For we are Kings-men, we'll not sway._

_Now o'er the sea's and far away._

_(Chorus)_

_So fall in lads behind the drum,_

_With colours blazing like the sun,_

_Along the wastes to come-what may,_

_Over the seas and far away._

_(Chorus)_

_When traitors defy us on the land,_

_I'll neither hold nor stay me' hand,_

_But to fight to win a better day,_

_Over the seas and far away._

_(Chorus)_

_If I should fail to raise no more,_

_As many comrades did before,_

_Ask the pipes and drums to play_

_We'll hear them, O'er the sea's and far away._

_(Chorus)_

_When Britannia fell, I did not stray_

_I stood me ground and made them pay,_

_Against our foes that did betray,_

_Over the seas and far away._

_(Chorus)_

_And when our children take her back,_

_They will not falter, they will not crack,_

_When our King commands, we will obey,_

_Over the seas and far away."_

_**- Royalist song of the Eternal War, adapted from the 18th Century recruitment song by George Farquhar.**_

**Annesplace. Eastport: Chesapeake bay-side. 22:14 EST.**

Dark, damp, and wet. Those were the perilous conditions Malcolm now found himself in. His detention room certainly earned its name. A _water cell._ He hated water, _and_ combining it with enclosed spaces made it hellish for his psyche. The Steel Regulator had, had many a nightmare of Vault 101 flooding, leaving him drowning and unable to swim anywhere. Yet it could have been worse, for he could see the full spectrum of the outside world.

_Besides I could be dead or at the Centre again... damnnit to hell I'm still just as helpless here! _Malcolm realized.

He'd been imprisoned for what felt like weeks but the sunlight that continuously bombarded him through the serrated bars and the moonless nights that then followed allowed Malcolm to recognise the time of his incarceration. The sun had finally gone down sometime before, minutes or hours ago? He couldn't say. It was night time now however.

_Three days, and now three nights. Still countin'._

His caged cell was held half aloft via a crane upon the chilled waters of the Chesapeake. His now naked body was submerged always to waist height, sometimes more depending on the tide. Only holding onto the rough cutting roof's metal bars at those times stopped himself from drowning. His hands and arms were cut and bloodied because of it, that however was his saving grace. When the waters around him began to turn a crimson hue, the Steel Regulator was brought back ashore. It had happened three times thus far and the newly made cuts of tonight made it his third time, the Annenite's were in the process of bringing him back to land once again. At those times they'd give him basic medical attention such as rad-away and anti-hypothermic medicines, as well as burn ointments for his legs, groin and chest. Rashes had come forth everywhere on his body because of the prolonged exposure to the mildly acidic waters. Foodstuffs and drinks to stave off dehydration and malnutrition were also given to him.

_They want me alive..._

Why Queen Anne had kept him alive was another matter entirely however.

He'd seen the grizzly spectacle two days before, the Regulator believed that was in store for him also.

Malcolm's viewpoint was probably the best in all of Annesplace. The _Democracy_ had fired upon a pair of derelict old patrol boats, which had been floating not two hundred metres from his location. There were people in each, members of the Brotherhood of Steel gagged and tied, six had been hoisted onto vertical pillars that stuck out of the boats bow like ravenous teeth of the dreaded deathclaw. They were killed for _'Crimes against the state', _the Annenite's said to him. '_Murder' _was what he said to them.

The blinding light that came with the blast, the following shock-wave and torrent of water that followed nearly had the wearied Regulator at deaths door. He couldn't see, he couldn't breath and it was a surprise to say the least when his cage began to ascend from the depths.

_Did they do the same to Artemas? Was he one of those ships the Democracy fired on, only I couldn't see him?_

The Steel Regulator didn't know, nor did he know the fate of Will the Regulator. Worst of all he didn't know if Victoria was alive or dead. That was what hurt the most. It had played upon his mind and heart for the entirety of his captivity.

"Dear Lord, if your listenin' to this broken man right now, I hope you've saved them. They're good people. Good people that don't deserve that fate! They need to live, they have too! Please, please lord make it so."

_I hope that's enough._

Moments later Malcolm's cell was again placed upon the pier. Dry land once more, a respite from his own version of hell. When the cage hit the concrete he simply slumped to the metal floor, forgetting his modesty. He was exhausted and his captors had already gotten an eyeful on the first day. Malcolm's eyes closed immediately and for a brief few seconds he fell asleep.

"Regulator Raymond. Wake up."

It wasn't the command that brought the Steel Regulator back to consciousness but the voice. His eyes starred and with help of the dimly lit pier he could make out the ceremonial dress of the Annesplace guard.

_Not just any guard. Halsey... Admiral Halsey._

His words but a murmur brought a similar statement from the female.

"Wake up. Mister Raymond, wake up."

With his body and mind upon the precipice of collapse, he couldn't, there was only so much a person could do on willpower alone and his had been eroded constantly in the Chesapeake's cold, burning embrace. His eyes drew back once more, while sleep and its inherent darkness took him.

_'His burns have been tended to. Radiation levels are at acceptable levels. No lasting damage. If I may speak freely Admiral?'_

_'No you may not. Wake him up doctor. He's had enough rest.'_

_'Yes Ma'am!'_

He could hear voices again. Two females this time, one of them the Admiral's, of that his mind was fairly certain. After a few moments his eyes, once trapped shut from sheer exhaustion opened once more.

_'He's awake Admiral.'_

_'Good, leave us and remove the guards from the entrance. Bring them back when I leave.'_

_'Ma'am?'_

_'That's an order doctor.'_

_'But... Admiral this man is under my care, I can't-'_

_'You can and you will. Out. Now.'_

_'Yes Ma'am...'_

The interchange between the two still felt like a fever dream to him. As his eyes fully opened he could see the same uniform again. It was indeed Admiral Halsey. The second occupant of his new environs had indeed removed themselves. He was in a medical bay or something akin to one. The Annenitie's brought him here for treatment. Of course he was strapped down to an examining table, they'd done the same previously.

"Regulator Raymond can you hear me?"

He mumbled in agreement. It appeared the Admiral understood.

"Good." She moved closer to him then, her mouth now almost touching his left ear. Her next words came out in but a whisper. Even with such close proximity he could scarcely hear her voice.

"Tell me true. Did the Brotherhood do this?"

_No! Hell No! _Malcolm thought. Yet all he could do was shake his head slightly.

"I believe you. Your friend says the same. I... believe him too."

"...Who...?" The Steel Regulator replied. One of his first coherent words since his prayer to the Lord almighty before.

"Philip, Knight Artemas you call him. I know you both speak truly. For what its worth your friend is alive." a paused ensued then from Halsey that felt almost eternal.

"Your other Regulator colleagues haven't been found. They may still be alive too."

With those words, Malcolm's hope lifted yet before he could ask his own questions, Queen Anne's second retreated towards the doorway, leaving him alone in the sterile white room. Minutes passed before he again had the strength to speak again.

"Thank you Lord. Thank you..."

"Ha! He's not the one getting you out of this fuckin' Matriarchal piss-town. Fuckin' women."

It was another familiar voice. One Malcolm had tagged immediately. The hoarse, gravelly accent gave him away.

"Lockheart... bastard. You..." his words failed him as his own bodies tiredness again took hold.

"Ah ha! Charmed fucking charmed. Still as the princess commands I'll obey. Your coming with me kid."

_What? How? _Had he heard right?

"What?" The Regulator uttered wearingly.

"You. Are. Coming. With. Me. Kid."

Malcolm felt the straps upon his wrists and ankles loosen, followed shortly by the ones placed on his thighs, waist and chest. Then a jab into his left thigh sent a shot of pain through his body.

"Jet kid, one of those new syringe types. Now wake the fuck up and get these bloody clothes on."

It was the same sensation as the one he felt in Big Town. With a grunt and a growl Malcolm sat up. His wearied muscles felt renewed, almost invigorated. The next thing he knew Malcolm was on his feet, and with his new found awareness he went straight for his target. The Regulators hands were immediately around the ghouls neck trying to snap it, yet he ended up on the floor almost instantly.

"Ugh... uh! Well then! Ha! Nice try kid. Seriously don't fucking do that again. Now get dressed. I have a pretty pissed off wench waiting for you."

The Steel Regulator returned to his feet once more but before he decided to try and break Lockhearts necrotic neck a second time, he noticed the suppressed ten millimetre pistol pointing towards his head.

"I said. Don't. Try. That. Again! Now the princess bitch Vic said to _rescue_ you. Which means she wouldn't want you dead but a bullet in the knee wouldn't kill you. Now get dressed. Don't make me fucking say it again."

Those words got him moving and thinking. His mind went in overdrive whilst he put on some very inauspicious red clothing.

_Vic? Victoria? She's alive! Why would Lockheart help her...?_

Without saying another word the Steel Regulator followed the ghouls instructions. After a few more minutes, Malcolm was now wearing a pair of long brown boots, near black trousers which held a vertical yellow stripe upon both thighs, followed finally by Brahmin undergarments and armored vest as well as a scarlet tunic that matched the color of fresh blood.

"And the Stetson kid." Lockheart said assertively. "You don't wanna get shot by some pissed off fish wenches do you?"

_Stetson? _Clearly puzzled, Malcolm's face must of shown his confusion distinctly.

"The fucking hat boy. Put it on." He did so. Adjusting it slightly like his regulator hat of old.

"A proper Mountie? Well I'll be fucking damned! You look the part kid. Now move it out the door, I'll be behind you."

With momentary hesitation, concern and still rising confusion, Malcolm again followed the ghouls suggestions.

_It's sure as hell better than hanging in the ocean all night!_

The Steel Regulator cautiously exited the medical bay. With the door almost open he then noticed another question mark about this supposed _rescue._

_Blood...and bodies. Three of them._

Single bullet wounds in each of their heads. Two had their side-arms holstered, whilst another, the female that gave him daily medical attention was completely unarmed. They were taken by surprised.

_The Admiral isn't here...did she have something to do with this?_

"You killed the guards? The doctor too?" Malcolm queried, already certain of the answer.

"Of course I fucking did. You think they'd of let me walk you out of here any other way? Now watch the blood and shut the fuck up. Turn left then your first right, after that I'll show you to your _princess_."

_Princess? _

_Victoria..._

* * *

><p><em>"Colonies do not cease to be colonies because they are independent." <em>

_**- Benjamin Disraeli **_

**Monday 13th July 2294. 02**_**.44 EST.**_** Inner Baltimore: The Under-tunnel's. Chesapeake Bay.**

"Watch your step mister Lancaster. These tunnels are treacherous." Bryce Stanford rasped quietly and not unkindly.

_Treacherous indeed. _Chris Lancaster noted, after nearly stumbling in the pitch black darkness. He gritted his teeth and continued onwards.

Only three of the five rangers had accompanied the ghoul Stanford, Gallows and himself.

Monica had returned to Hollins center with the Rangers Brahmin, who Chris called _Bessanette_. The gentle bovine had continued to help them masquerade as merchants and caravan guards on their journey eastward_. _Whilst the young Kacie had stayed to look after Stanford's granddaughter Jennie as well as to keep the Auto-bar open.

Brick had informed him that both sweet Monica and the blonde haired Kacie were best used to gather intel from their foes, in their own territory. They had done as much in the years since the mauling of Baltimore.

_They're spies for us, the Republic's agents._

Chris hadn't envisioned the Rangers evolving into such a group. Some of their members had essentially become deep cover operatives. It was welcome news. He'd left Major Reilly-Donovan and her right-hand women Brick to use their own initiative and they'd done much more than he'd realized.

Mason, Brick and Andrews of Reilly's Rangers were with him now, all of them following Stanford into God knows where. It may well have been the depths of hell itself but for the lack of any light, heat or brimstone.

_It's pitch black, I can hardly see my hand even if I put it in front of my face._

The ghoul had taken them into a pre-war labyrinth of tunnels and passageways that ran underneath the Chesapeake bay. It had been used by auto-mobiles as well as other motorized land vehicles before the bombs fell. Now it reminded Sentinel Lancaster eerily of the Capital Wastelands ruined subway network.

Derelict and abandoned Corvegas, Highwaymen and other vehicles of the pre-war era had been piled up at the entrance of this particular tunnel. Bones too laced the through-way and its entry point. Some glowed a pallid sickening green in the darkness. The luminescence off these human remains happened to be the only light the ghoul had allowed. His Pip-boy light was off too because of this.

_'There's feral's in these tunnels. Best not let them see you fella's. They'll rip you all apart and leave me all alone watching. Still they're not the worse kind of monster here. No, no, no. Who do ya think ate the owners of them bones?'_

When Stanford had uttered those words, Chris had stopped, momentarily reeling. It may have been a trap, one he'd walked them easily into. Yet the Sentinel quickly waved the notion away.

_One of the Ranger's care for his granddaughter. He won't betray us._ Lancaster sincerely hoped that were true.

The first tunnel the motley group had entered into was dubbed the _harbour tunnel _by Stanford yet Chris saw no harbour, only a long, arduous tunnel. It connected onto a further tunnel and that was were they now happened to be.

_The Fort McHenry tunnel. We must be close._

"Are we nearly there? We've been walking for five hours straight." Mason asked, a little too loudly for comfort. The Rangers voice carried dangerously in the dead and rotting passageways around them.

It echoed. _"Ssstraighhht. Sttraighttt. Strrraighhhttt..."_

Chris heard it clearly and immediately reached for Blackhawk.

Bryce's voice shushed him angrily but it was overshadowed by a set of louder noises.

A growling shriek followed by other similar sounds shot forth from around them. Wails and halting grunts and screams followed.

"Lights on! Weapons free." Chris commanded despite the words of Stanford before.

_I can't shoot if I can't see._

Arm-fitted Flashlights sparked to life on the Rangers whilst Gallows twisted a flare, igniting it. The blazing incandescence hurt Chris' eyes somewhat but they adjusted quickly.

Stanford who had been in front of the small entourage began to track back, eventually standing shoulder to shoulder with the Sentinel.

His mottled and cracked skin was made to look all the more gruesome in the crimson-orange light. The ghoul looked at him then almost saddened yet it appeared more like a deathly grimace.

"'Let's hope your as good as they say you are Lancaster."

The next sound that followed was _Eugene_ and her iconic whine.

"Their behind us Mister Brotherhood!" Brick yelled, as her vaunted weapon began to let loose.

"And ahead!" Gallows shouted as _Eugene's_ melancholic song drowned out almost everything else. Even the shrieks that came forth from the Feral ghoul's now bearing down upon them could barely be heard.

He, Gallows and Stanford looked forward whilst, Mason, Andrews and the stalwart Brick covered their rear.

_There's dozens of them. _The Sentinel noted.

Chris brought Blackhawk to bear and then breathed deeply. Damp, stale air filled his lungs yet it calmed him.

He began to focus, concentrating upon the maddened feral's ahead of him.

Their movement seemed to slow drastically, as he began to aim his shots.

_Closest first, ahead._

Blackhawk whistled thunderously and the first foe dropped within an instant. Some of those behind the pitiful feral tripped up as it's irradiated shell of a body fell limply to the dampened concrete below. Those that went down with the dead were finished off quickly by the regular blasts of Gallows' PPK12 Gauss pistol.

_Second, third and fourth. To my left. _

He breathed again, saturating his body with yet more oxygen. He noted their movement, analyzing the direction of travel and then fired.

Three .44 projectiles sprang forth rhythmically, racing well and true from Blackhawk's barrel.

Their impact was devastating. One feral was thrown back with the impact, it's muscle and sinew exploding away at the right shoulder in a macabre and sickly crimson ridden spectacle.

The second went down without an utterance as Chris' bullet ripped cleanly through what remained of the forgotten humans teeth, throat and rotten jawbone.

Then the third fell, the feral's head cascaded downwards as his shot sundered the ghouls spinal cord and what was left of it's decayed tendon's. The ghoul's facial features were a muted snarl of malevolence even in death.

_Fifth, sixth. Ahead again._

The feral horde continued unabated as yet more and more fell to Gallows and Stanford's gunshots. He lined up his own, aiming calmly and with careful precision.

Blackhawk sang again. Two more bullets whistled away ripping into his targets. Both went down, their death flails impeding those that continued to race towards them.

_Reload._

The Sentinel did so, gracefully and within mere seconds. Years of practice had made the transition from firing, reloading to firing again an effortless one.

_Six more shots._

Lancaster' side-arm whistled twice again.

Two ghouls that had gotten within mere meters away from Stanford on his right collapsed suddenly as Blackhawk's musical tone continued.

"Glowing ghoul!" The shout came from Brick, as _Eugene_ fell silent momentarily.

He turned, eying a hulking ghoul that brightly shone a sickly green, a color which vaguely appeared like the bones that lit their way beforehand.

_Eugene _opened up again. Her cacophonous dim once more filling the tunnels about them as Brick aimed for the glowing ghoul. Yet despite numerous hits from the mini-gun's projectile's it continued to move towards them.

He patted the shoulder of Gallows who stood to now to his right as he looked this time to the bio-luminescent feral encroaching to the rear.

"Cover our front." Sentinel Lancaster shouted, to make himself heard over _Eugene'_ whine.

The Knight Captain nodded solemnly as his Gauss Pistol continued to rip through the feral's ahead.

_The glowing one. _Chris mentally prodded. _It needs to go down._

He jumped onto the bonnet of a long decommissioned Corvega. One which had helped to guard their left flank. Lancaster was up quickly and again raised Blackhawk, aiming steadily at the ever encroaching glowing one. It was being lambasted and ridden with bullets from Brick. All the while green luminescent blood and horrid plasma flew every which way off of the mindless ghoul. It had lost one arm under _Eugene's _continuous fire but it still marched on.

_Four shots. Head. All head._

He focused himself once more, the environment and feral's coming towards his mixed Republic group again appeared to slow as his movements and thoughts quickened. More oxygen filled his lungs, the stale taste now tinged with a sickly retching stench ridden flavor.

Blackhawk opened up, ferociously singing four more quick and deadly keynotes.

All hit, hammering into the glowing ones jaw, nasel pit and right eye socket, near simultaneously.

It's head arced back at the impact and not a moment later did it fly off the ghouls blazing corpse. It's body dropped meekly to the floor as the head hit the side wall of the tunnel, splattering grey-green matter, irradiated muscle and pastel bone in all directions.

Chris reloaded a second time but thankfully Blackhawk had done it's job.

Pained growls and fury ridden shouts came through from other feral's in the tunnels depths. The handful that remained... _fled._

"What? What...? How?" He was lost for words. Feral ghouls had never done that, they were mindless beasts without capacity for reason or thought.

A further noise came forth in the feral's retreat. A veracious roar that shook the very foundations Chris stood upon. A predatory and monstrous sound.

_No..._

Stanford beckoned them to move, loudly. Ignoring the Sentinel's momentary confusion.

_That's why they flee... _

"Deathclaw! Run! Run! Run!"

They ran.


	21. Baltimore Blues

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Baltimore Blues**

"_Not withstanding the land shall be desolate because of them that dwell therein, for the fruit of their doings."_

_**- Micah 7:13. The Bible.**_

_****Monday 13th July 2294. 02**_**.**_**59**_** EST.**_** Inner Baltimore: The Under-tunnel's. Chesapeake Bay.****_

Lancaster's legs were burning. Sweat dripped endlessly off of his brow, as the beast coming towards them moved ever closer. Chris couldn't see the creature, knew not its size or its look. Yet he could hear it and _smell _it. _Deathclaw. _An endless roar, one full of malevolence, hunger and indomitable fury, momentarily overwhelmed his senses. It was louder and more ferocious a noise then he'd ever heard from a creature such as that.

_This is something else..._

Sentinel Lancaster had killed many a Deathclaw, this one however felt different, almost _wrong_. He knew were to hit them, how to take them down. Yet not in these confined spaces and with its speed... their squad could run but forward, not back.

_No room, we need to get out or we need to cripple it._

Either way, they'd ran upon Stanford's command. All of them. Even Brick who's weapons weight upon her laden back made the female the slowest of the group. _Eugene _was taking its toll, he knew the Ranger couldn't move at this speed indefinitely.

_My armor's no use. Stealth will not stop it. It hunts __through_ _noise and smell as well as sight._

"How long!" He shouted laboriously, waiting for Stanford to reply. The ghoul was ahead, sprinting faster than all of them by a good few meters.

"Less a Mile! Half mile!" Came the answer. It was one he didn't wish to hear.

_Brick'll never make it._ Chris lamented.

He needed to do something, but what? His Sniper rifle lay in his suit's concealed backpack compartment and he still wore his duster disguise over it. Blackhawk too wouldn't take a beast down of that size without a deluge of hits. All would take time. Time they never had. Then a thought came.

_Blow it._ "Blow it! Andrews! Blow it up!" The Sentinel yelled, knowing full well the potential weight hanging upon his words.

"But...I can't... the tunnels!" Andrews replied in between each exhausted breath.

_We're under the water but it'll hold, it should hold, it has too... no time to explain it... _

"Frag Grenades! Use them! Do it!" Lancaster ordered, as a fiery pain shot through his muscles, chest and lungs. The same repulsive stench he'd sensed before was all about and around him now. A smell of rot and death... _and radiation._ It felt intense, almost overwhelming. Sentinel Lancaster's body willed him to vomit, yet his mind told him to _run._

_It's closer... It can smell living prey not near dead and destitute. It's on the hunt._

Chris turned his head slightly to look behind. Yet all he saw was the same luminescent shade of green which had radiated off the glowing ghoul he'd downed minutes before. Sickeningly, the rancid light illuminated the tunnels, turning the cracked and corroded partition wall tiles which surrounded him into a hauntingly familiar shade.

_A feral. An irradiated Deathclaw. Just my luck._

"Frags... out!"

He heard Andrews warn. A duo of explosions came mere seconds after, followed by an enraged yowl. Silence followed after a number of breaths. No footfall's hit the ground but for their own. Lancaster stopped and turned fully, the monstrosity _was_ down...

But only for a moment.

"Oh. Fuck." He swore.

The beast had brought itself up again, with a sense of animalistic vengeance. It's movements this time however were sluggish as well as lumbering. Even so it was gaining ground. Thirty meters or near enough, where the Deathclaw stood now, eying them all like a predator did its hapless prey.

_Not today... I'm no beasts prey. _

It's saurian-like features were vile, made more so by the muscle, tissue and tendons that exuded a shade of inflamed harlequin. Over seventeen feet it appeared to stand. Much larger than any other Deathclaw he'd encountered before. A grotesque perversion of evolution.

"It's injured..." Mason panted, still out of breath. Brick was the one first to reply.

"Come on Rangers! Lets kill the bastard!"

_Eugene _fired up once more. Her whine again bringing noise to his ears. Her deathly dissonance was answered. Chris drew Blackhawk then fired away rapidly. Six shots hit their mark, all indiscriminately upon the beast.

"Nuka...out!" Andrews again warned.

_No! No! __I said Frags!_ He wanted to protest, yet no words came forth.

Lancaster quickly found himself cover, just in time, as an ethereal wave of cyan thundered maddeningly from were the Nuka-grenade had detonated. A throng of unnatural death throes followed, ending after less than a minute.

Chris brought himself to his feet then, ever with a sense of caution, and went to reload his Magnum as the others of his grouping too brought themselves up from their own coverings.

"Andrews? You dead man?" Mason asked with a tinge of humor.

"Urgh! That... that hit me like a Rivet hangover! Rough as rust and bolted to my fuckin bed. No Nuka's been that strong before Hammer! Shit! I nearly pissed me self!" Andrews replied, shaking dust and dirt from his face and scraggy dark raven hair. He was still on the concrete, no doubt from were the blast had sent him.

"Best ya get up Ranger." Stanford said commandingly. "Mister Lancaster, we'd best move. _N__ow._"

Chris heard the immediacy in his hoarse voice, the fear also.

"It's dead-" The Sentinel stopped, he'd heard something... a creak or groan perhaps. "-that noise?"

Then he knew...

"MOVE!"

Another creak followed as their run restarted once more, it too was then followed by an almighty crack. The sound of concrete and steel giving way. Then the sound of a trickle began.

_Water..._

Another almighty clamor, similar to the coming of thunder spiralled forth from the tunnel.

"RUN!"

...a torrent, the echoes of splashing in the depths now behind them began, out-washing all other noise.

His leg muscles, already feeling the effects of past exhaustion, resisted his commands to carry on but they obeyed gradually. When he saw the dim starlight ahead Chris urged and pleaded for his body to go faster. It didn't.

_Another hundred metres, maybe more._

"Move it!" Brick yelled over the thrashing waters, in an attempt to spur those in front of her on.

"Fuckin' run!"

She was lagging behind still, at about fifteenth metres now, maybe more. _Eugene _was holding her momentum, bring it down to a mere jog.

"Drop it Brick!" Mason shouted. Yet no reply came, only the innumerable sound of waves and flood water rushing upon ruin.

Stanford reached land-side first, followed by Gallows. The murky depths which now lay to their rear levelled arbitrarily just before the tunnel's exit-way.

Andrews and Mason were behind him. There was no sighting or sign of Brick in the McHenry through-way or the gloomy irradiated waters of the Chesapeake which had just consumed it. The Rangers grief was obvious, their features stricken with both anger and sadness.

_Another Ranger dead, because of me._

But before accusations could be thrown about, Bryce waved them onwards and beckoned them to look ahead. Through the black of night and to Old Baltimore itself.

"That your Brotherhoods handiwork?" The ghoul questioned angrily.

Lancaster peered into the distance, towards the Raven's heartland further eastward. Yet all he saw were flashes and fires. Burning white and red-hot, twinkling fiercely like the stars in the heavens above. Another flash sparked alight before his eyes, sending his vision eschew before he shook it off.

_Explosions and it's our only way back. The tunnel's useless..._

"No...I...I don't know..." was all he could manage, before with a heavy heart, he turned to the Rangers. Both had turned their backs from him, peering remorsefully towards the now flooded tunnel.

"Hammer, look!"

"There!" Andrews pointed, down the McHenry towards an ever encroaching set of ripples and wavelets. He aimed his forearmed flash-light in the general direction and it was then that his eyes fell upon a ghost.

_No, a Brick. She's alive..._

The Ranger duo applauded and cheered, roared and prayed. While he and Gallows just waited.

_Thank God._

The figure continued, now walking as the Chesapeake thinned to mere feet and inches. Chris focused upon the individual. It _was_ Brick, she bore no weapon however, no Eugene. Her arms were also bloodied and blistered, as was her neck and one side of her face. As she moved closer, the damage became more obvious. Skin was peeling in the places Brick's attire didn't cover, while her armor was corroded and aggressively notched with holes that showed all, including an endless amount violent marks and sicken rashes upon her bare body.

"Who has the RadAway? The Rad-X? Morphine?!" Bryce shouted forcefully. Then, again in a louder tone when no one answered.

"Don't just stand there! Get her NOW!"

The events and explosions westward were all but forgotten, as he and Mason rushed towards the clearly ailing Brick. They took her weight, as she continued to walk despite the damage to her person.

"Heh..." she rasped and wheezed.

"I guess... Brick's do float... heh heh-" a coughing fit followed, sending forth blood and phlegm in her spittle. "Now... who's idea... was... the fuckin' the Nuka-grenade?" the Ranger questioned, with what appeared to be a half grin on her face.

No one answered. Grief had again returned to Andrews features ahead of them, while Irving appeared downcast and sorrowful.

"Lay her down there lads. Gallows, that aid kit of yours, bring it here." Stanford ordered gruffly.

They placed her as gently as they could, near to were Bryce awaited. Lancaster saw the ghoul's eyes then as if seeing for the first time. Empathy overflowed from them, pain too as well as sympathy for the Ranger's plight. His voice cracked, not because of his physical state but from emotion. The Sentinel could only watch, he'd never dealt with radiation burns of such severity before.

_No, but Bryce has. He's seen it before, h__e'__s had the same happen to him._

"RadAway? Or Morphine?" Chris heard Stanford ask.

"Both... Morphine. It... hurts."

"I know. I know."

"I don't...want to..."

"Neither did I."

The ghoul injected her then, which brought a muted sigh from Brick's broken lips. She appeared almost peaceful.

"Now the RadAway. Someone hold this for me."

Lancaster stepped forward, holding it aloft for gravity to do its work. The chemical dripped slowly

downwards entering the female's vein near to where Stanford had placed one of the peripheral needles from Gallows' aid kit.

_He knows what he's doing. Like my father. _Lancaster realised.

"Keep it up until it's dry. She may die, she may not. If not she'll be different. The change has begun."

* * *

><p><em>"It is forbidden to kill; therefore all murderers are punished unless they kill in large numbers and to the sound of trumpets."<em>

_**- François-Marie Arouet. Otherwise known as Voltaire.**_

_**Saturday 13th July 2294. 10.34 EST: Annesplace: Lockheart House.**_

_"Why did you leave me? Abandon me? Your little princess! Your__ child__!" She __sobbed__, her voice sounding childishly youthful._

_Shadowed and solemn, the figure before her stood. It was one that appeared as the memory of her father. He spoke not. Only silence echoed from his lips. Giving no answers to his only daughter. And like his silence, his image disappeared, once more into a __hidden__ mist, which t__hen __too, __fell out of her vision._

"Papa!"

_She heard herself shout.__ No answer came __in return._

All Victoria saw next was the husk of New York city, almost enclosed around her. Skeletal remains of the jewelled apple in America's crown. The bow of the Queen Catherine was were she stood. Her tiny feet mere inches from a twenty storey drop to the depths of Upper Bay and New York harbour.

And in the distance, a lone Sentinel guarding the way to the Old United States. Lady Liberty still standing in a surreal sense of tattered, forlorn glory. All those about her had perished or collapsed into dust and ruin. Liberté de dame and the damsel of New York. Waiting for a new era to return, for something or someone to mount a daring rescue from her lonely plight.

"It takes strength and conviction to stand up for what you believe in..."

The words echoed at last. Those of her fathers. It had come from behind her yet no one stood there.

_Whirly birds flew by, full of men, women, armaments and materials. Heading over Manhattan to the North and beyond. Her eyes were streaming, tears turning her vision to but a blur. Her Papa was on one, her brother too. He'd said goodbye only a few hours before. Crying all the while since she waved away the flock of helicopters, twelve in all._

_"He'll come back sweetheart. I would not worry."_

_That was Uncle Louis' voice. It seemed so sure, so right. In that after another hour she'd stop crying after he and Aunt Anne had repeated it enough times to the now all but orphaned nine-year old._

_"Where did they go Uncle Lou?"_

_Another question unanswered. Only a guilt ridden stare looked back as he appeared before her._

_"Did you know?" But that too went without reply, as Uncle Louis also faded into nothingness._

_Her environs around her changed again, yet her feet still stood upon the Catherine, her home. Now however, they were smaller, as were her hands and fingers, dainty in comparison to moments before. Only one thing remained constant. Victoria's eyes remained ever blurred, her tears still fell and her heart continued to mourn._

_Ahead of her, rowed columns of uniformed individuals stood in a state of pristine attention, all then saluting in synchronisation as a further group of people travelled between them. They carried aloft the body of her mother, wrapped neatly in sewn canvas and draped in the Jack. One of faded red, colourless white and washed navy._

_Her Grandfather, father and her uncle were three of the pallbearers to hold her high. Slowly they marched, taking every step with equal precision and sorrow. Their destination was her, always to her._

_Moments turned to minutes, and then to hours as she wept without consolation. It came however, for it had never left, she'd have only needed to look. Another hand held her own, bigger than hers, stronger too. Yet gentle and kind, comforting her even in their shared loss._

_"Show a brave face to Papa, and to Grandpapa especially. He'd be wroth to see you cry when all of Britannia is to see us."_

_Philip..._

_She turned, yet saw only a boy. A mere stranger to her eyes, but twelfth and already an adult in the Queen Catherine's sightless vision. Yet just as her father and uncle before, the stranger's image disappeared into darkness, as did her home._

_It was then that she began to fall._

_The sickly azure sea converged upon her, awaiting a further lost soul. And as the waves drew ever closer, the question she'd ever asked was answered._

_A hush, a tone near silent, yet harmonic, beautiful and inextricably Papa's. Yet before she could discern the lyrics..._

_The waves hit._

"Ah! Ah!"

Her body sprung up within an instant, scanning for hostility of any sort.

Yet Victoria saw none, only a dusted night-stand shaped much like the Hawaiian natives of old, alongside a pair of empty Nuka-cola bottles, upon a scarred steel trestle table. Both standing solemnly in their new-found emptiness. A quaintly immaculate bed cradled her bare rear whilst underneath a freshly cleansed blanket, hid her uncovered legs. She'd been dreaming.

"Bloody hell!" she shouted. It felt queer, all of it, she'd never had a dream of that nature before._ Perhaps, it__'__s the news of my father. _Victoria thought almost fervently. Yet why that hymn, that song? She was sure her answer was there. Now however it was but a forgotten memory, silently taken from her very grasp.

"Victoria! Victoria! What's wrong?" A voice called. An innumerable amount of knocks to her locked door immediately followed. The incessant sound continued, until after finally gathering her bearings, she answered.

"I'm fine Will! Jesus! Are you trying to smash that bloody door down with your fists?"

The knocks finally stopped.

"I heard you scream is all Vic. Sure you're alright?" Her stalwart and infuriating Guardian asked, after giving his knuckles a rest.

"Better than you'll be if you keep bloody banging, I'm na... not fully dressed yet."

"And what time is it? Early?" Victoria asked, as she hastily began to garb herself appropriately.

"Early? It's near ten in the morning Vic." Will said, a series of wolfish laughs escaping him as he finished.

"Bugger. Seriously? How long have you been up?" she questioned, partway through clumsily pulling up under her undergarments.

"Since... early." Again, the same chuckle followed, an infectious laugh that had even her grinning despite him being on the opposite side of the door. Then the laughter stopped.

Will fell quiet, as he sometimes did to give her a semblance of privacy. Silence descended for mere minutes at that, as she tiredly fought her clothes in a battle that was finally won by herself. She'd be given a set of clothing similar to the commandos own. Boots and yellow striped breeches. As well as a Stetson hat and scarlet tunic. Unfortunately, her breeches were too large. That was easily sorted however, through the belt she'd been given. The same was true of the tunic, the sleeves enveloped her hands wholesale, making her look like a mere child in hand-me-downs. Victoria rolled up the sleeves to her elbows, it was the best she could do.

Her 9mm was now holstered in a dirty grey-tone holster upon her right-side, whilst her knife was back were it belonged, in its new boot home. Victoria, satisfied that everything was in order, unlocked her bedroom door.

"Best be quick Vic." Will stated, ending his mouths repose. "The ghouls come through."

She was quick to notice his own crimson attire, as well as the slight grin up her guardians features, in spite of the distaste in his words when mentioning Lockheart. _But... wait... what? _

"Come through? Come again?" She started. "He's... Malcolm's here?"

"Damn straight. Better get your ass down there and see for yourself."

Victoria never expected that the ghoul Lockheart would actually follow through with her command. But more importantly, Malcolm was here, he was safe. At least safer then he'd been previously. Before Vic knew it, she was racing down the stairs within moments, oblivious to the echoed words Will said behind her.

"Malcolm!" she shouted, "Malcolm!" and again for good measure.

Her fathers men were in the main room, talking quietly amongst themselves. They quickly acknowledged her however, when she rushing into view.

"Where's Malcolm?" Victoria asked at once.

Before any of the Commandos could reply her however, the croaky voice of Lockheart answered, seemingly in earnest.

"Cool your jets Princess. He's here. Just as ordered."

"Show me. Now." she commanded, sternly.

"Right this way. Campbell, Gagnon. With me." Desmond barked. "Chief, everyone else. You best get ready for our departure."

"We're leaving? So soon?" Her questions were quick, impulsive and rather naïve, in their own way.

_Of course we're leaving. We can't bloody stay here._

Lockheart for his part, ignored her completely, as he shuffled off to a back-room. One she hadn't noticed before.

"Why's he in here? Why not the common room?" she queried cautiously.

It was Campbell who answered, both to her surprise and appreciation. "No room ma'am. And e...er... he wasn't that happy with us when Lockheart brought him in. He ah... only settled down when William showed his face."

"Settled down? Was he angry?"

"Yes ma'am. He... nearly broke Frontenac' jaw."

"Stupid kids got an eye black as midnight to show for it princess. Just in case you're wondering." Desmond chirped darkly. As he reached the door of Malcolm's room.

She was about to protest at that, yet Victoria heard her tongue. It was self-defence, but why would he attack them? It was something she'd have to find out.

"Wake up kid. We're leaving. Now." Lockheart uttered through the rot ridden door.

No answer came, not immediately at least. Victoria suddenly felt nervous. Her heart began pounding fervently. The door opened slowly. Creaking as every inch and centimetre moved by. It was the colour red she saw first and foremost. Bright scarlet to go with those about her own. Then her sight glanced upwards.

"Malcolm!" she cried aloud.

"Guilty as charged." he said, that ever-so present smirk upon his face clear to all. She wanted to hug him, there and then, yet she held fast. Instead, Victoria smiled in kind.

Yet her grin soon left, as she noticed a large dark bruise, surrounding his right eye. It appeared to be dreadfully painful but the Veteran Regulator seemed not to show it. Despite that, she suddenly felt her blood boil. Yet before Victoria uttered a word in anger, Malcolm moved forward, wrapping his arms around her in a warm yet momentary embrace. He then stepped back promptly, his vision now upon Lockheart, who stood silently to her right.

"Thought you were lying Lockheart." he uttered, with a hint of distaste. "Damn good job you weren't."

The ghoul simply grinned. Cracked skin, broken lips and all.

"Yeah, sure kid." The ghoul then strode past her. Beckoning them all to follow. She did so. Malcolm followed cautiously in toe.

"You've got some explaining to do miss." He whispered into her ear. Victoria nodded in agreement.

"In. Private." he iterated clearly. His words were cold and restrained much like his slow gait. Of course, bar herself and Will, everyone else was a strangers to the legendary regulator, yet even so it disturbed her.

"I will. I promise." she affirmed quietly.

The pair soon found themselves in the common room. The Royal commandos, Lockheart and William were waiting. Each of them, bar the ghoul, were similarly attired. Pack and laden bags were adorned upon the back of many of the grouping, Will included. It appeared they were set for departure.

"Listen and listen well." Lockheart started, as she and Malcolm approached him.

"Act stupid and you'll die, these cock deprived wenches outside want you three dead. Understand? Now this should be fuckin' easy. Don't make it hard."

"So what is the plan exactly?" She heard Will ask. Lockheart merely stared, then shook his head in a fit of, what looked like disgust.

"You have a brain Longshanks? Fuckin use it! We're walking out. You think I had you dress up for my amusement?"

Will's retort was both quick and ireful.

"Fuck you ghoul. Then what? So you'll have us walk back to White Cliffs?"

As of yet, the two hadn't come to blows, yet there was still time. The ghoul, by fortune however, merely laughed.

"First, why are we going there? We're going to Old Bill. Second, of course not. We'll be flying there."

"Flying where exactly Lockheart?" Victoria questioned. As she sent a steeled glare towards William. The reply came quickly, spoken before her own query was even finished. It was one word, that sent her heart racing again.

"Baltimore." And the Ravens. _Why don't I go anywhere nice?_


End file.
